Tu eres mi Luna yo soy tu Sol
by KaitouLucifer
Summary: El clan de la luna y el sol han luchado por siglos y ahora la union de ambos clanes depende de una sola decision... quien demostrara al final sus sentimientos
1. Los Principes de La Luna

Bueno primeramente quisiera hacer un disclamer aclarando que tanto Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propierdad de la excelentisima autora Rumiko Takashi.

Este es mi primer fic, me senti inspirada por decirlo asi y me anime a publicarlo...espero sea de su agrado y acepto de todo como reviews (Tomatazos y Rosas) jejejejeje...

Todo comenzó hace mas de 500 años donde un daiyoukai llamado Inu Taisho Lord de las tierras del Oeste proveniente de una de las razas más poderosas consumo su unión para beneficio de ambas legiones con una dama inu llamada Irasue de uno los clanes mas poderosos "El Clan de la Luna" guerreros de alta estirpe y linaje diestros en el arte de la espada y poseedores de las tierras del este e inigualables tesoros. Durante meses el daiyoukay se ausentaba del castillo debido a las numerosas amenazas que se presentaban bajo su territorio miles de youkais se amotinaban y marchaban en ejércitos entrometiéndose en su tierras con un solo propósito "El poder" y aun más la oportunidad de derrocar dicho imperio y desenmascarar los tesoros de los cuales eran portadores. Existían muchas leyendas y rumores acerca de los poderes y dones que se le otorgarían al portador todas ellas cargadas de fantasía pero a la vez efímeras ya que nadie podía asegurar su existencia. Pero solo los dignos serian merecedores de ellos y los tesoros escogerían a su dueño único por naturaleza propia.

Varios años después la Lady del Castillo dio a luz a dos cachorros, siendo el primogénito al que llamaron "Sesshomaru" portador de las marcas reales que destacaban el linaje de su progenitor el heredero y sucesor de sus títulos, tierras y riquezas. Por otro lado el segundo cachorro al que llamaron "Inuyasha" tendría la responsabilidad de proteger los tesoros de la luna y comandar junto a su hermano el ejército que defenderá con honor sus tierras.

A Inu Taisho le preocupaba vivir en constantes guerras debido a la posición en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, ahora que tenia a sus hijos le interesaba formar alianzas para expandir su imperio y asegurar la vida de su familia, fue entonces que junto a su esposa Irasue decidió formalizar su deseo, por muchos años él y "Sheikan" el Lord de las tierras del Norte habían sido muy buenos amigos, compañeros de guerra y su disposición por unificar sus reinos y acordar una tregua era evidente debido a la disputa que surgió siglos atrás entre ambas familias por las tierras y el poder misma que desapareció una vez que ambos monarcas tomaron posesión de sus tierras. El día de la presentación de los príncipes llego y con ello Inu Taisho pensó en llevar a cabo un plan.

En esa época los jóvenes príncipes contaban con 5 años de edad y ambos eran entrenados diariamente por el general en mando del ejército del lord "Folham"

Folham.- Es suficiente Sesshomaru suéltalo.

Sesshomaru apretaba con sus garras venenosas a Inuyasha por el cuello. Estaban entrenando cuerpo con cuerpo para probar sus habilidades de destreza y velocidad, a pesar de ser ambos hijos de Inu Taisho, los dos heredaron técnicas y habilidades parecidas a las de sus progenitores pero Sesshomaru era el que más afinidad y control tenía sobre ellas derrotando a Inuyasha con facilidad.

Sesshomaru.- HMPF…eres una vergüenza para la familia Inuyasha

Inuyasha.- Mal..dito..Pero ya te hare tragar tus palabras..

Sesshomaru apretando más su agarre por la provocación de Inuyasha bufandose de él, hasta que un haz de luz plateado pasó a escasos milímetros de su rostro soltando a Inuyasha como reflejo y logrando esquivar el ataque que hubiera dado en el blanco de no ser por su asombrosa velocidad.

Irasue.- Basta.

Mi señora – dijo Folham- asombrado y haciendo una reverencia ante la Lady del Castillo y dejando a un Inuyasha sorprendido pero a la vez impactado por la revelación de minutos antes.

Irasue.- Sesshomaru, como el sucesor de tu padre debes mostrar más respeto hacia los demás y no solo imposición, agresividad y dureza un Lord respeta y valora hasta al más débil de sus soldados, debes aprender a valorar su vida y esfuerzo si quieres llegar a ser un gran guerrero y superar algún día a tu padre.

A esto Sesshomaru solo se dedica a observarla indiferente y dándole la espalda dice – Eso es para los débiles - comenzando a avanzar rumbo a el ala este del palacio.

Inuyasha se quedo callado con el rostro hacia el suelo y apretando los puños por la frustración que sentía al ser humillado por Sesshomaru frente a su madre y maestro. Folham al pensar en la frustración que debía estar sintiendo Inuyasha decide interrumpir el parsimonioso silencio

Folham.- Inuyasha debes practicar mas el arte del combate abierto, es fundamental para un guerrero primero dominar las artes de ataque y defensa personal antes de emplear alguna katana. Sin embargo has mostrado aun así una mejora debes trabajar en tus puntos débiles y enfocarte en perfeccionar tus habilidades y tomar ventaja de las debilidades de tu adversario.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro Folham dio por terminada la práctica y se despidio de su señora con una leve reverencia.

Irasue al percibir que Inuyasha estaba molesto se acerca a él y se inclina para depositar su mano en su hombro izquierdo, acto que sorprende Inuyasha y que por inercia levanta y gira el rostro en dirección a su madre quien enfoca su vista en el.

Irasue.- Inuyasha, no tienes por qué sentirte así fue solo un entrenamiento.

Inuyasha.- No me digas eso madre..Acaso estas ciega! Que no lo viste! Sesshomaru me humillo y me hizo sentir peor que la escoria! Me derroto y lo que es peor frente a ti! Te he deshonrado… a ti… y a mi padre- lo dijo en tono frustrado y triste volviendo a inclinar su rostro hacia el suelo y comenzando a llorar en silencio- no soy merecedor de ser tu hijo.

Irasue solo lo contemplo en silencio, realmente la rivalidad entre Sesshomaru y el crecía día con día desde que ambos comenzaron a descubrir sus poderes y técnicas. Sesshomaru había heredado las técnicas más poderosas de su padre y ya las dominaba en un 50% además de poseer una increíble velocidad y volar mientras que Inuyasha había heredado mayormente las de su madre, mismas que no eran tan poderosas como las de Inu Taisho pero eran muy útiles en el campo de batalla.

Irasue.- Inuyasha… no ha habido momento en el que tu padre y yo no sintamos orgullosos de ti, eres nuestro hijo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Recuerda que un gran guerrero no se forma de la noche a la mañana y que no solo aprender de sus victorias sino también de sus derrotas- tomando el rostro de Inuyasha por el mentón y levantándolo para que le mirara le dijo-apenas eres un cachorro aun tienes mucho que aprender y mucho por que vivir –enfocando su vista en los orbes dorados de Inuyasha llenos de lagrimas y mostrando en los de ella una ternura que solo Inuyasha lograba sacar – Ahora hijo mío levántate.

Inuyasha la obedeció y se levanto de su lugar sacudiendo su ropa mostrando en su rostro una tranquilidad y paz debido a las palabras de su madre. La abrazo y permaneció un rato en sus brazos, Irasue era una youkai que no demostraba sus sentimientos de madre abiertamente pero en este tipo de ocasiones era especial y le demostraba a su cachorro lo importante que era para ella y su padre.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru caminaba malhumorado debido a las palabras de su madre, para él el mostrarse compasivo y con signos de respeto hacia su rival significaba debilidad y compasión, dos palabras que no existían en su vocabulario siempre había seguido el ejemplo de su padre al ver como centraba sus ordenes hacia sus subordinados y el trato que les daba, incluso utilizaba las mismas expresiones que diferencia existía entonces de sus palabras a las de su padre.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…Sandeces.

Pero pronto su expresión cambio al ver a su padre llegar al castillo. Tenía a todo un comité de soldados y servidumbre esperando su llegada que al arribar lo recibieron como lo que era el Lord del palacio. Inu Taisho al notar la presencia de su primogénito ordeno que los dejaran solos orden que fue acatada de inmediato y cada quien se retiro a continuar con sus labores.

Inu Taisho.- Hola hijo

Sesshomaru.-…..

Inu Taisho.- Tal parece que estas molesto

Sesshomaru solo se volteo y bufo.

Inu Taisho.- Dejame adivinar… Acaso será tu hermano el motivo de tu enfado?

Pregunta que solo enervo más a Sesshomaru y contesto tácitamente.

Sesshomaru.- El no es mi hermano, un ser tan débil como el no es merecedor de ser mi hermano.

Inu Taisho se molesto pero creyó entender el motivo por el cual su primogénito estaba molesto.

Inu Taisho.- Así que para ti el ser "débil" es motivo suficiente para no permanecer o formar parte de esta familia, correcto?

Sesshomaru solo permaneció en silencio confirmando con el mismo un "si" a la pregunta que le hizo su padre.

Inu Taisho solo se rio para sus adentros, Sesshomaru era un ser muy orgulloso y estaba claro que la única manera de demostrar que estaba equivocado era dándole una lección aplicando su resolución con el mismo.

Sin previo aviso Inu Taisho comenzó a atacar a Sesshomaru quien a duras penas logro esquivar el ataque y se sorprendió de que su padre lo atacara sin que fuera un entrenamiento pero estaba decidido a darle frente y demostrarle que podía defenderse. Inu Taisho estaba asombrado con la agilidad y destreza de Sesshomaru, a pesar de quererle demostrar una lección a su hijo comprobó que este había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que entreno con él, la velocidad y fuerza de sus ataques eran sorprendentes no le sorprendería que en unos cuantos años mas los perfeccionara, pero había otros en los que debía trabajar y su misión era demostrárselo. Conforme se internaban en la pelea Inu Taisho incrementaba su velocidad haciendo sus ataques más certeros y provocando que Sesshomaru perdiera la concentración hasta un punto en el que descuido su defensa y recibió un golpe duro y fuerte que lo impulso con fuerza hacia una de las murallas del palacio dejándolo prácticamente inmóvil.

Inu Taisho al saber que Sesshomaru estaría muy lastimado para levantarse o tal vez inconsciente camino hacia el con calma y lentitud. Lo que no noto fue que tanto Inuyasha como Irasue presenciaron la pelea, estaba tan enfrascado en darle una lección a su primogénito que no noto su presencia, pero estos no hicieron movimiento alguno ya que sabían que a Inu Taisho no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo muy lastimado, maldiciendo mentalmente el haberse descuidado por culpa de Inuyasha y es que este si se dio cuenta cuando Irasue e Inuyasha aparecieron para presenciar la pelea, pero al distraerse por una fracción de segundos perdió el control de la pelea descuidando su defensa y dándole la ventaja a su padre para asestar su golpe.

Sesshomaru.- Maldición…-logro decir para en voz baja-

Inu Taisho se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Sesshomaru escudriñándolo como si fuera un enemigo, su mirada reflejaba dureza pero también tolerancia y alegría al ver que su hijo día a día se fortalecía.

Inu Taisho.- Levántate Sesshomaru – sonando más como una orden-

Sesshomaru aunque trato no pudo, el golpe fue tal que le adormeció todos sus músculos, al ver Inu Taisho lo que ya se esperaba le correspondió en la misma forma en la que el trato a Inuyasha

Inu Taisho.- Hmpf… veo que no eres merecedor de ser mi hijo, con un golpe tan simple te derrote. Y llamas a tu hermano débil, siento que deberías reflexionar primero tus actos antes de sacar cualquier conclusión.

Al terminar con esa frase se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, Sesshomaru estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, su sorpresa fue tal que no le importo que el mismo Inuyasha lo viera en el suelo maltrecho y sucio. Su orgullo fue doblegado por la mano de su padre y el nada podía hacer aplico el mismo criterio que el utilizo en su hermano menor y ahora el pagaba las consecuencias de su imprudez, ahora era que entendía el significado de las palabras de su madre y justificaba el enojo de su padre.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanto erguido y con la frente en alto dando grandes zancadas y pasando de largo por un lado a Inuyasha no sin antes dirigir unas palabras para ambos.

Sesshomaru.- Tenias razón madre… en cuanto a ti insecto… más vale que te prepares mañana porque no pienso dejar que te quedes en ese nivel, si debo ser mas tosco y agresivo para que mejores no dudes que lo hare. Dejando a una Irasue y a un Inuyasha anonadados mismo que mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción por las palabras de su hermano, sabía que Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso como para pedir una disculpa directamente pero con lo que acababa de oír le bastaba, las palabras de su hermano mayor eran una disculpa en un sentido indirecto estaban llenas de sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

Y con esto último se marcho a sus aposentos para curarse y descansar para reponer sus fuerzas para el día siguiente sin imaginar lo que le esperaría.

La noche sirvió para que ambos cachorros descansaran y repusieran sus energías de tan exhaustivo día, ellos sabían que día a día los entrenamientos serian más duraderos y difíciles y que en ocasiones tendrían que aprender lecciones muy valiosas que no serian nada sencillas.

Con los primeros rayos del Sol anunciando la mañana Inu Taisho e Irasue comenzaron a preparar el ritual de presentación para los príncipes, tal y como Inu Taisho le había planteado a su esposa la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

Inu Taisho.- Irasue he regresado con muy buenas noticias – tomando sus manos junto con las suyas- Sheikan me ha confirmado que vendrán él y su familia al palacio el día de mañana para expresar sus mejores deseos hacia nuestros hijos y me hizo mención de que le gustaría formalizar públicamente la alianza entre ambos reinos.

Irasue.- Oh Inu Taisho eso suena grandioso – abrazando a su esposo- pero nunca me mencionaste que Sheikan tuviera familia…

Inu Taisho.- Ni yo mismo sabia, hace años que no sabía de él apenas ayer me entere de que su esposa es humana pero no es una humana ordinaria, es una miko y muy poderosa al parecer la conoció en uno de sus viajes y se enamoro perdidamente de ella pero eso no es todo…

Irasue se sorprendió aun mas ya que las uniones entre youkais y humanos no eran comunes y menos sabiendo del Clan del que provenía Sheikan, "el Clan del Sol" guerreros con poderes mágicos capaces de hacerlos inmortales y hechiceros con dones muy poderosos. Sin embargo su raza estaba casi extinta debido a que eran muy selectivos y no se emparejaban con cualquiera fue entonces que Irasue no pudo evitar preguntar

Irasue.- Como que no solo es eso?

Inu Taisho.- Pues veras, Sheikan tiene 2 hijas… una de 3 y otra de 2 años. Ambas son de raza pura ya que su esposa fortaleció su sangre, las niñas poseen un youki impresionante para su corta edad.

Fue entonces que Irasue entendió las cosas y entendió por lo que Inu Taisho estaba tan contento.

Irasue.- Ya veo…entonces…es lo que quieres?

Inu Taisho.- Querida...sería una grandiosa oportunidad de finalmente establecer la ansiada tregua y ponerle fin al sin fin de batallas…y que mejor forma de formalizarla que unificando nuestras familias. Que otra cosa sería mejor si no está?

Irasue.- Pero no crees que deberíamos primero darles la opción a nuestros hijos? Es decir tomar en cuenta su opinión respecto a esto

Inu Taisho.- Si eso si lo he pensado, en dado caso que esto continuara el matrimonio se tendría que llevar a cabo entre los herederos al trono por ambas partes.

Irasue.- Es decir Sesshomaru y la hija mayor de Sheikan…

Inu Taisho.- Asi es…pero dudo que Sesshomaru acepte.

Irasue.- Vamos a ver cómo reaccionan al conocerse y después veremos qué hacer.

Inu Taisho.- Si yo también concuerdo en eso, aunque conociendo a mi hijo…bueno…

Irasue solo se limito a sonreír pícaramente y comentar – de tal palo tal astilla- acto que hizo que Inu Taisho se enervara y empezara a correr tras ella exigiéndole que se retractara.

Inu Taisho.- Ven acá Irasue! Repítelo en mi cara nuevamente!

Irasue.- Oh vamos cariño no seas tan orgulloso…

Y así continuaron hasta que las risas no les permitieron seguir y la persecución termino con Inu Taisho como vencedor al sujetar posesivamente a Irasue y exigirle que se retractara a la vez que la besaba apasionadamente.

Irasue amaba a Inu Taisho con cada fibra de su ser, era inmensamente feliz y ni tarde ni perezosa correspondió a la pasión de Inu Taisho admitiendo que su esposo tenía razón.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bueno y hasta aqui llego el primer capi... tratare de actualizarlo mañana okeys!

Saluditos


	2. La Leyenda de Shinkra Colmillo de Fuego

Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo... espero sea de su agrado.

Mientras tanto en las tierras del norte, una hermosa sacerdotisa acunaba a una de sus pequeñas cachorras entre sus brazos finalmente después de haber logrado que esta sucumbiera ante los brazos de morfeo.

Kikyo.- Descansa mi pequeña…-acomodandola en su cuna- mi dulce Kagome

Kagome era una hermosa niña de tez blanca, de ojos color chocolate coronados con unas pestañas largas y gruesas torneadas de la punta, su cabello era color azabache liso muy parecido al de su madre y era poseedora de algunas marcas características de los "medjai" guerreros del Sol.

Kikyo se quedo largo rato observándola se veía tan linda y tranquila ajena a todos los problemas y peligros a los que dia a dia su padre se enfretaba por defenderlas, era en momentos como ese cuando ella pensaba si realmente habrá echo bien en no seguir sus visiones y hacer de lado todo sentimiento de amor que sentía por Sheikan. Temia por la seguridad de su familia durante varios meses habia soñado noche tras noche la misma pesadilla parecía tan real y que siempre provocaba en ella miedo y el llanto silencioso que noche tras noche trataba de ocultar a su amado esposo ya que no quería preocuparlo. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse entre las pupilas de sus ojos al borde de las mismas apunto de estallar al recordar su pesadilla pero un leve jalon en su manga la hizo volver a su realidad haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y tragándoselas ya que su otra cachorra le alaba por la manga de su yukata provocando su risa y volteando a ver a su lado a la linda cachorrita que te con tanta insistencia clama por su atención.

Kikyo.- Rin mi amor que pasa?

Rin.- Mami lo prometiste! Anda…vamos!

Kikyo por un momento olvido lo impaciente que puede llegar a ser su hija cuando de una promesa se trata pero siendo una de sus mas peculiares características no le queda de otra mas que cumplir lo que le prometió la noche anterior.

Kikyo.- Esta bien, esta bien ya voy…

Rin.- Siii!- grita emocionada la pequeña e inmediatamente corre rumbo a la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación

Cerciorandose de que Kagome esta comoda y levitando en la nube de los sueños le da un beso en la frente y abandona su habitación, al llegar a la habitación se sorprende de ver a su pequeña Rin practicando los movimientos de ataque y defensa que su padre le enseño días atrás, no cabia duda que era muy tenaz, todas la noches practicaba para perfeccionar sus habilidades y ciertas veces era tanto su afán de entrenar que provocaba que accidentalmente se lastimara por hacer movimientos muy bruscos y toscos, siendo esa noche en particular una de ellas

Rin se movio velozmente lanzando ataques de kun-fu con los puños y complementándolos con matadas pero al dar una media vuelta se distrajo y se torcio el tobillo un poco cayéndose estrepitosamente al suelo.

Rin.- Agghh – cayendo boca abajo- me duele..

Kikyo de inmediato acudió en su auxilio y se inclino para examinarla, efectivamente fue un falso contacto el tobillo lucia bastante inflamado y muy rojo, el golpe habia sido muy fuerte. Colocando la palma de su mano sobre la lesión de Rin concentro su energía espiritual en ese punto y pronto una luz violeta emano de la palma de su mano envolviendo el tobillo de Rin siendo muy intensa en un principio mientras que el dolor de Rin desaparecia la luz comenzó a desvancerse señal clara de que lograba su propósito la lesión se estaba curando y con ello Rin dejo de llorar.

Kikyo termino y pronto volvió a inspeccionar el tobillo de su pequeña – ya estas mejor princesa- dijo satisfecha de su curación.

Rin.- Gracias mama – abrazandola con fuerza y acunandose en sus brazos- eres la mejor mama del mundo! Te quiero!

Kikyo correspondió a su abrazo y la levanto para acomodarla en su futon, cubriéndola con una hermoso edredón y acariciando su cabellera.

Rin.- Mami..lo prometiste cuéntame la historia….

Kikyo por un momento lo habia olvidado pero sonrio al ver la hermosa carita de su hija mostrando inquietud.

Kikyo.- Si mi amor, estas lista?

Rin.- Si

Kikyo.- Bien.. Cuenta la leyenda que hubo una época donde exisitio una hechicera muy poderosa de corazón puro y noble era muy valiente diestra en el arte de las armas temida y odiada por cientos de guerreros ya que en el campo de batalla no habia nadie que se le igualara en poder, existían muchos rumores acerca de sus dones, dones que eran otorgados por una misteriosa katana de doble sable llamada Shinkra "Colmillo de Fuego" esta katana era capaz de otorgarle poder ilimitado y al blandirla emitia poderosas descargas de energía que combinada con sus hechizos era la mezcla perfecta que lograba destruir a sus enemigos con facilidad, con el pasar de los años ella otorgo el equilibrio entre ambas razas rigiendo un imperio justo y lleno de paz hasta el dia en que apareció un guerrero muy poderoso, descendiente de una de las razas de youkais mas poderosos especializados en el arte de la guerra, combate abierto y manejo de katanas. Durante días se llevo a cabo la batalla en donde muchos la llamaron la batalla de los mil años debido a que los poderes de la hechicera y el guerrero estaban a la par atacándose con técnica tras técnica pero sin ningún resultado, fue hasta un dia en el que el guerrero blandió uno de sus colmillos y le dirigió después de varios días unas palabras

Guerrero.- Es inútil…esta batalla nunca terminara Izayoi mientras uno de nosotros no de signos de desistir, sin embargo noto algo extraño en tu aura tu mirada refleja soledad y eso a la larga provoca debilidad.

Izayoi.- Tonterias…. Darkoi solo lo dices para distraerme a ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que yo pueda sentir tu palabras no me intimidan. Deseas tanto el poder que no te importan las maneras de obtenerlo.

Darkoi.- Puede ser…y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato para que me des lo que yo tanto anhelo a cambio de algo que estoy seguro te interesara

Ahora fue la curiosidad de la hechicera la que hizo mella y no pudo controlarse- hmpf…. Y se puede saber que puede ser tan valioso para mi para aceptar tu trato – dijo con aire de orgullo y bufándose de el.

Darkoi solo la observo indiferentemente pero su mirada mostraba otra faceta, la detallaba…delineaba toda su femina figura sus facciones, mirada que capto Izayoi y sintió desarmar cada parte de su alma al instante.

Darkoi.- Estoy en lo cierto –cerrando los ojos y riendose en voz baja comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella sin ninguna pose de defensa, acto que provoco que Izayoi se descontrolara mentalmente y desvaneciera su campo de energía. Estando a dos pasos de tocarla abrió sus hermosos ojos oro y la escrutino antes de cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Izayoi estaba desarmada completamente su corazón humano la traiciono y cuando despertó de su trance ya era tarde el guerrero la sostenía por la cintura obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos, por un momento temió por su vida ya que el desenfundo su katana con lentitud y la acerco peligrosamente a ella pero lo que menos pensó fue lo que a continuación sucedió, sin despegar su vista de ella un solo segundo coloco el filo de la katana en dirección al suelo y la solto instantáneamente para tomar una de sus manos delicadamente y besarla.

Izayoi se sonrojo al instante, no entendía que sucedia como era posible que este extraño lograra provocar ese mar de sensaciones que sentía en su interior el brillo de sus ojos la embrujo y sin saber como y porque sucumbió a ellos, Darkoi la beso profundizando la caricia pero pagando ambos un precio muy alto que ni ellos mismos sabian… Enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Durante los días siguientes ambos se veian a escondidas ya que la familia del clan de donde provenía Darkoi no aprobaría su relación y aun mas al saber que su amada era la causante de sus constantes batallas y poseedora de la katana de fuego que con tanto afán querían obtener.

Izayoi.- Darkoi – abrazandose a su pecho-

Darkoi.- Izayoi perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo sola, pero las cosas entre mi familia se están poniendo cada vez mas difíciles, quieren unificar nuestro imperio con el lord de las tierras del este con un matrimonio.

Izayoi sabiendo que Darkoi seria el sucesor como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no pudo evitar conmocionarse al saber que Darkoi tendría que cumplir con esa obligación. Permanecio callada por un momento y después se separo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo.

Darkoi la sintió separarse y no puedo evitar preguntar – Que sucede? – mirándola con duda y a la vez serenidad.

Izayoi.- Sera mejor que lo nuestro termine de una vez – limpiando sus lagrimas – no estoy dispuesta a soportar esto un minuto mas.

Darkoi.- Pero que dices… Izayoi sabes que jamás renunciare a ti – acercándose bruscamente y tomandola por los hombros con agresividad- tu eres mia y solo mia – enfocando su vista dorada en ella y dejando en sus palabras con un tono de enojo, frustración y miedo.

Izayoi.- NO… suéltame – empujándolo para liberarse de su agarre- jamás he sido tuya, nunca lo he sido – riéndose de ella misma internamente recordando cada una de las veces en las que se veian a escondidas- si fuera tuya no me esconderías como si fuera una amante cualquiera –diciendolo con aire de reclamo y frustración- pero se acabo me oyes.. no mas!

Darkoi.- Entonces solo jugaste conmigo verdad! –lo dijo con tono de reclamo y furia- eres una mentirosa, igual que las demás todas aquellas palabras que me dijiste fueron solo eso palabras vacias.

Izayoi se sintió herida en su orgullo y corazón pronto todo el amor que tuvo por Darkoi comenzó a desaparecer para darle paso a la ira y despecho de su amor herido.

Izayoi.- Basta! Callate! Eres un maldito! – grito dolida- mi amor por ti es puro y sincero –lo dijo para si misma- Desaparece de mi vida! No te quiero volver a ver! Largo!

Darkoi sentía que la sangre le hervía por las venas las palabras de Izayoui surtieron el efecto contrario al que ella esperaba y sin pensarlo la arrincono a una velocidad soprendente que a Izayoi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Inmobilizada con la espalda recargada contra el frondoso tronco de un árbol Izayoi se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Darkoi quien no dudo en acercarla posesivamente a la fuerza y besarla con desesperación encontrando por primera vez resistencia por parte de ella. Izayoi luchaba por liberarse de el..de su posesivo abrazo y ese beso que la quemaba por dentro y estaba a punto de hacerla doblar sus fuerzas para rendirse ante el por el gran amor que sentía en su corazón por el, que latia desbocado como si fuera a explotar y amenzaba con saliste de su pecho. Sin embargo Darkoi al sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón se tranquilizo Izayoi lo amaba… lo amaba con locura como el a ella no cabia duda aunque físicamente tratara de rechazarlo su corazón le decía lo contrario fue entonces que comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y con frenesí reclamándola con ese beso como suya y reclamando cada parte de su ser y alma como de su propiedad.

Al sentir sus suaves caricias Izayoi no pudo mas y sus fuerzas mermaron al sentir ese beso cargado de pasión y amor que Darkoi le daba… -Darkoi…mi amor… dijo para ella misma en su mente soltando algunas de las lagrimas que estaban cautivas en sus parpados cerrados- y sucumbió ante el embrujo que Darkoi tenia sobre ella, esa noche se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho Izayoi se entrego en cuerpo y alma y Darkoi la marco como suya aun y cuando eso fuera en contra de todas las reglas y normas de su clan.

Estaba decidido amaba a Izayoi por encima de todas las cosas y no la perdería por nada.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que su padre "Ryotsen" presencio todo aquello riendo malévolamente y pensando que no habría mejor oportunidad que esa para al fin desaparecer a la hechicera y apoderarse de la Shinkra.

Despues de aquella noche Darkoi e Izayoi siguieron viéndose hasta que un dia Darkoi fue enviado por ordenes de su padre hacia las tierras del este a buscar al hermanastro de su padre con el pretexto de que Ryotsen deseaba contar con el apoyo de el para conquistar por completo el imperio de las tierras del norte, cuando en realidad sus intenciones eran mantenerlo alejado el mayor tiempo posible de Izayoi.

Estando sola Izayoi seria vulnerable ante cualquier acto que relacionara a Darkoi por lo que Ryotsen llevo a cabo su plan, enveneno con mentiras la mente de Izayoi diciéndole que sabia lo que existía entre ella y Darkoi pero que para desgracia de ella Darkoi solo la habia utilizado para entretenerse solo fue un pasatiempo y que Darkoi para estos momentos ya estaba unido con la princesa de las tierras del este. Comentario que conmociono a Izayoi

Ryotsen.- Sorprendida?

Izayoi.- No puede ser –se lo repetía a si misma- es mentira!

Ryotsen.- Hmp… y que gano yo con mentirte, los humanos en verdad son bastante predescibles e ingenuos –bufandose de Izayoi- realmente pensaste que mi hijo querria compartir su sangre con la tuya… una despreciable humana.

Izayoi.- Es mentira! Silencio usted miente Darkoi no seria capaz de hacerme esto –no ahora que estoy…- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ataque que de no ser por su campo mágico le hubiera causado graves heridas.

Una enorme nube de polvo se posiciono alrededor de el area donde se encontraban ambos y una guerrera inu hizo acto de presencia. Ryotsen sorprendido llamo por su nombre a la guerrera –Kana pero que oportuna eres –dijo con un toque de maldad y perversidad-

Kana.- Que tal Ryotsen, te estaba buscando he escuchado varios rumores desagradables que giran en torno a Darkoi respecto a tener una relación con una asquerosa humana y por lo que veo son verdaderos.

Ryotsen.- Te equivocas para Darkoi esta humana fue solo una diversión

Kana riéndose malévolamente dijo –ya veo, pero mira nada mas acaso no es la hechicera que protege y reina las tierras del norte? –mirando fijamente a la shinkra amarrada en su armadura- y eso no es todo tio… trae ese invaluable tesoro por el que estoy segura Darkoi solo se metió con ella para robar.

Aquello golpeo directo en el corazón de Izayoi con una fuerza indescriptible… lo que decía Kana tenia mucha lógica Darkoi fue muy claro desde un principio ahora que lo recordaba el mismo le ofreció un trato…

FLASH BACK

_Darkoi.- Es inútil…esta batalla nunca terminara Izayoi mientras uno de nosotros no de signos de desistir, sin embargo noto algo extraño en tu aura tu mirada refleja soledad y eso a la larga provoca debilidad._

_Izayoi.- Tonterias…. Darkoi solo lo dices para distraerme a ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que yo pueda sentir tu palabras no me intimidan. Deseas tanto el poder que no te importan las maneras de obtenerlo._

_Darkoi.- Puede ser…y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato para que me des lo que yo tanto anhelo a cambio de algo que estoy seguro te interesara_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Izayoi finalmente ato lo que ella creía coherente y todo apuntaba a que era cierto… Darkoi solo jugo con ella. Esto la enfureció sintiendose humillada y usada despertando en ella en ese instante algo que nunca antes habia sentido por alguien "Odio", su amor de mujer fue pisoteado de la manera mas cruel y estaba dispuesta a cobrarle con su vida dicha ofensa. Erguiendose del suelo y desenfundando su katana comenzó a atacar a Ryotsen y Kana quienes no dudaron en atacarla también ya que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarla, Ryotsen solo esperaba que Darkoi no apareciera para echarlo todo a perder.

Los ataques de Izayoi eran cada vez mas letales, Ryotsen mando pedir refuerzos ya que la furia de Izayoi habia desatado los poderes ocultos de Shinkra, pero existía un peligro para el portador, si el corazón era controlado por su propia obscuridad la katana otorgaría poderes inimaginables pero a un costo mayor absorber la vida de su dueño.

Izayoi estaba cegada por el odio y rencor, a pesar de su condición no le importaba en lo mas minimo salir herida gravemente o lo que es peor muerta de aquel enfrentamiento lo único que pasaba en aquellos momentos por su mente era la venganza.

Darkoi sintió una punzada en su corazón que le indicaba que algo andaba mal y que Izayoi corria peligro por lo que abandono la misión que le encomendó su padre y emprendió el camino de regreso a palacio a toda velocidad.

Los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar y comenzó la batalla todos se amotinaba y atacaban a Izayoi a la vez esta los derribaba con facilidad aunque si recibia una que otra herida en su abdomen o piernas fue hasta ese entonces que Shinkra brillo e Izayoi se transformo en un ente distinto sus hermosos ojos azules que una vez mostraron amor, ternura y pasión se transformaron color rojo y su armadura esta desgastada debido a los constantes ataques, pero no como su corazón y alma.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y enfocando todo su odio hacia sus adversarios solto un ataque que le absorbió mas del 50 por ciento de sus energias pero que desvaneció a mas de las dos terceras partes de los guerreros del clan de la luna.

Ryotsen estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado temia por su vida, la katana le daba a la hechicera poderes inimaginables e inalcanzables pero también era cierto que su vida estaba por consumarse fue en ese entonces que sintió un fuerte escalofrio recorrer su espalda al sentir la presencia de la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Ryotsen.- Darkoi…

Darkoi.- Que has hecho padre como te has atrevido a dañar a mi hembra

Izayoi al escuchar se enervo mas y no se pudo controlar.

Izayoi.- Maldito…-diciendolo en voz baja- MALDITO! –gritando a todo pulmon hacia Darkoi- como te atreves a mencionar esas palabras –lanzando un ataque mágico directo a Darkoi usando a shinkra mismo que este esquivo- Confie en ti!- continuo gritando furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos y atacando con shinkra a Darkoi-

Darkoi no entendía lo que sucedia, porque Izayoi lo atacaba y porque le reclamaba de esa manera.

Izayoi seguía atacándolo ferozmente espada con espada – Izayoi! –dijo Darkoi- Detente! Que demonios pretendes? Porque me atacas! –dijo confundido.

Izayoi.- Y todavía lo preguntas! Eres un maldito sinvergüenza me usaste! Te burlaste de mi! –moviendo ágilmente a shinkra ocasionándole una lesión en su brazo que resulto bastante profunda

Darkoi.- Estas loca! Yo nunca te he mentido, tu sabes bien que yo te a. –pero no pudo continuar ya que Izayoi le lanzo una flecha que se clavo en la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo.

Izayoi.- Callate no digas mentiras! No sigas diciéndolas! –tomando nuevamente a shinkra y arco volvió a colocar una flecha sagrada en el arco apuntando directamente a su corazón- Por un momento en mi vida confie en ti, me prometiste una vida juntos que lucharías por mi! Y fue en ese momento que te aprovechaste y me engañaste! Ahora quiero venganza!

Darkoi.- Yo…jamás…te menti.. –tomando su brazo izquierdo con cuidado donde se encontraba la herida y respirando entrecortadamente- de donde demonios sacaste que te traicione? Responde!

Ryotsen temia que se decubriera la verdad de ser asi su vida peligraría y el mismo Darkoi le daría muerte aunque fuese su hijo. Por lo que sin pensar ordeno el ataque hacia la hechicera y los guerreros restantes no tardaron en obedecer.

Darkoi.- NO! Detenganse!

Ryotsen.- El príncipe esta en peligro asesinen a la hechicera!

Izayoi volteo el arco rumbo a la estampida de guerreros que se dirigía hacia ella cerro sus ojos y recito un conjuro en su mente, al terminar la flecha se vio rodeada de una aura negra que destilaba descargas de energía – que esta energía sea su camino hacia el infierno –dijo abriendo los ojos con determinación y liberando la flecha tensada por el arco.

La flecha salió disparada a una mejestuosa velocidad al momento en el que paso de largo por todos los guerreros un fuerte resplandor surgió envolviendolos y quedando hechos cenizas y polvo al despejarse la nube de negra. Sus cuerpos se desmoronaron al instante.

Ryotsen aprovechando que Izayoi tenia la guardia baja la ataco con todas sus fuerzas pensando en que no tendría el suficiente tiempo como para protegerse y asi fue Izayoi estaba muy débil en esos momentos sus sentidos comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada Shinkra le estaba absorbiendo la vida sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de cuan rápido se estaba acabando el tiempo para ella pero lo que no se espero fue lo que paso a continuación la imagen de Darkoi anteponiendo su cuerpo entre ella Ryotsen y su katana, el resultado Darkoi resulto gravemente herido fue atravesado por ambas katanas cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo que no tardo en cubrirse de su sangre.

Ryotsen estaba paralizado jamás imagino que eso sucedería y aun mas el ver la katana de su propio hijo clavada en su pecho directo en su corazón. Tosiendo sangre se separo con pudo colocándose su mano izquierda sobra la herida en su pecho

Ryotsen.- Maldicion…Dar..koi…como…pudiste! –cayendo de rodillas al suelo y recostándose sobre su propio charco de sangre- Aghhh…jemjemjem –comenzo a reírse irónicamente- todo por esa humana… destruiste a tu propio imperio por una insignificante humana! –con el rostro contraído por el dolor y el enojo- pero no te duro mucho tiempo… -riendose satisfactoriamente dando un ultimo quejido antes de morir-

Izayoi sostuvo a Darkoi entre sus brazos, sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse llenos de lagrimas pero el brillo en ellos era de arrepentimiento al descubrir la verdad…Darkoi nunca la traiciono y ella fue la causante de esta desgracia.

Izayoi.- Darkoi.. –llorando amargamente y cubierta en sangre, sentía como Shinkra le robaba la ultima energía de vida que le quedaba- resiste…te recuperaras.

Darkoi.- No…creo…que pueda…esta vez preciosa…además ambos sabemos que eso es solo una mentira –riendose un poco para liberar la tensión entre ambos tosiendo debido a la profunda herida en su abdomen dijo- lo único que lamentare de todo esto es…. No volverte… a ver… -tomando su mano junto con la de ella y viéndola con la misma intensidad y pasión en sus ojos dorados con la que la amo aquella noche-.

Izayoi estaba bajo las mismas condiciones, llorando por haber sido tan débil ante las provocaciones de Ryotsen y sin pensarlo mas lo beso en los labios soltando amargas lagrimas al contacto porque aun y cuando estaban al limite ambos, ese beso les transmitió mucho amor llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo y saciándose por ultima vez del jugo y néctar que jamás volverían a probar ambos.

Darkoi.- Izayoi…Mi amada Izayoi… -susurro estas ultimas palabras al viento- perdiendo la batalla contra la muerte antes que Izayoi y murió en los brazos de su amada con una serenidad en su rostro.

Izayoi.- Dar..koi?… Darkoi! Despierta!... No me dejes…. No no no… -llorando y abrazandolo fuerte a su pecho- Como voy a vivir sin ti….-llorando desconsoladamente, en ese momento Shinkra brillo e Izayoi dejo de llorar enfocando su atención en ella la katana- Shinkra- dijo Izayoi quien cerro los ojos y con solo pensarlo aun con la mano de Darkoi en la suya recito un conjuro…un conjuro que uniria sus cuerpos por siempre dentro de Shinkra y donde nadie los podría separar nunca mas…

Rin.- Wow…. Y que paso después mama?

Kikyo.- Nadie lo sabe…unos dicen que Shinkra se escondió en algún lugar esperando que algún dia su nueva dueña aparezca y esta la reclame como suya, otros dicen que se desvaneció con el tiempo y fue destruida por aquellos que temian por su poder.

Rin.- Ya veo…mami tu crees que yo llegare a ser tan fuerte como Izayoi algún dia?

Kikyo.- No veo por que no, tienes muchas cualidades de las que ella poseeia – acariciandole cariñosamente su melena-

Rin.- De verdad! Bueno todas menos una, yo no cometeré el mismo error que ella… Enamorarme!

Kikyo no pudo evitar reírse provocándole cosquillas en el vientre a su cachorra con sus dedos – pero princesa enamorarse es muy bonito ya veras que cambiaras de opinión cuando crezcas- continuando con su labor de torturar con mas cosquillas a su pequeña – ya mami! Jajajajajaja….basta! Esta bien… Me rindo! Jajajajaja- decía Rin- Mas te vale- le dijo su madre con un aire de juego.

Kikyo.- Bueno princesa el cuento se acabo a dormir! –acomodandola en su cama y arropándola con su edredón.

Rin.- Si mami… Buenas noches…

Kykio.- Buenas noches mi pequeña medjai.


	3. El encuentro

Y seguimos! Muchas gracias Bellumy por tus comentarios me inspiraste a seguir, aqui dejo el tercer capitulo.

Es lo bueno de las vacaciones aunque ya terminan en el fin de semana y voy a ver como hacerle para continuar esta historia.

Y así Kikyo abandono la habitación de su pequeña cachorra, no cabía duda que Rin a su edad era una niña muy perspicaz y nada se le pasaba capto cada punto de la historia Izayoi es su ejemplo a seguir pero con ciertas restricciones de su persona –esto provoco irremediablemente que se riera alto provocando la atención de su esposo quien apenas acababa de arribar a el palacio- Que es tan gracioso? –dijo Sheikan

Kikyo.- Oh Querido no sabía que ya habías regresado –abrazándolo de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Sheikan recibiendo la calurosa bienvenida de su esposa correspondió el gesto y aun sin soltar su agarre le dijo- apenas hace un par de minutos de mi regreso –besándola de nuevo- pero… que es tan gracioso? –dijo con aire de curiosidad.

Kikyo no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente y le contesto –bueno lo que sucede es que Rin dice que no se va a enamorar.

Sheikan.- Pero que dices? Porque lo dijo? –exclamo Sheikan preocupado

Kikyo.- Tranquilo Sheikan son solo cosas de niños, lo que sucede es que hoy le conté a Rin la leyenda de Shinkra y.. –pero fue interrumpida por su esposo nuevamente-

Sheikan.- Pero Querida ella aun es muy pequeña para entenderla además –pero de inmediato guardo silencio reflexionando las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho su esposa respecto a la decisión de Rin- espera dices que no quiere enamorarse? –Recordando la parte interesante de la historia-

Kikyo.- Si eso dije –riendo pícaramente viendo lo reacción de su esposo por atar los cabos sueltos –Ahora lo entiendes? Rin quiere llegar a ser tan poderosa y valiente como Izayoi, quiere encontrar a la Shinkra y no demostrar debilidad al enamorarse como lo hizo Izayoi.

Sheikan.- No puedo creerlo… es decir me sorprende solo tiene 3 años y ya identifico cada punto clave me impresiona… en verdad me impresiona…

Kikyo lo abrazo pegándose a su pecho –no sé de qué te asombras si es exactamente igual a ti, es muy lista y sabe identificar todo de lo que tiene conocimiento es tenaz y no se rinde hasta que consigue lo que quiere… creo que será una excelente reina. Aunque espero con ansia conocer al afortunado porque si cumple lo que dice va a ser una labor maratónica convencerla para el matrimonio.

Sheikan no pudo evitar sonreír –claro que lo encontrara, mi hija es merecedora de lo mejor no por nada es mi hija una guerrera del sol! Una medjai! además de ser hermosa y valiente. –dijo esto último tomando de la barbilla a su esposa y besándola apasionadamente –es idéntica a su madre

Kikyo le correspondió y se sonrojo al instante en que escucho la frase de su esposo.

Tantos cumplidos! –Dijo Kikyo –me parece que mi esposo trae algo entre manos... –viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sheikan solo sonrió –tan predecible soy?

Kikyo.- Y no lo niegas! –dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho –Adulador!

Sheikan riéndose aun mas alto pegando más a su esposa en su agarre –no es así –tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola que lo mirara a sus ojos esmeralda –yo nunca he adulado algo que no sea verdad de ti –mirándola tiernamente.

Kikyo.- Mi amor... –sonrojándose y abrazándolo con fuerza-

Sheikan.- Querida eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte encontrado antes. –abrazándola y acariciando su larga y sedosa melena- pero también es verdad que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Kikyo levanto su vista y Sheikan comenzó a hablar.

Sheikan.- Recibí hace unos días un mensaje por parte de un muy buen amigo. Recuerdas a Inu Taisho?

Kikyo.- El Lord de las tierras del Oeste?

Sheikan.- Si…el mismo.

Kikyo preocupada tomo su mano y expreso su inquietud –que hay con él? Acaso… habrá una nueva guerra?

Sheikan que estaba con los ojos cerrados solo mostro una media sonrisa en su rostro como respuesta y después los abrió –no querida, el mensaje no era para nada de eso –esto tranquilizo a Kikyo pero aun siguió su curiosidad –entonces? –

Sheikan.- Bueno Inu Taisho me comenta que su esposa dio a luz a dos cachorros, en su clan es una costumbre realizar un ritual de presentación ya que siendo los príncipes del castillo anunciaran a su futuro monarca.

Kikyo.- Ya veo –sorprendida- esas son muy buenas noticias.

Sheikan.- Si querida, pero eso no es todo.

Kikyo.- No?

Sheikan.- No, mi querido amigo también me expresa su más ferviente deseo mismo que ambos compartimos desde hace años y deseamos realizar, noticia que me agrada bastante ya que al aliarnos con el imperio de Inu Taisho lograremos la paz que tanto ansiamos, los clanes ajenos que están distribuidos alrededor de las demás legiones nos respetarían aun mas ya que somos dos de los imperios mas poderosos por destacar en linaje, fuerza y poder.

Kikyo.- Eso es maravilloso Sheikan!

Sheikan.- Si, pero aun no he tocado el tema interesante

Kikyo.- A que te refieres? –pero en cuanto pregunto fue por arte de magia que la respuesta acudió a su mente y fue tal su sorpresa que Sheikan se preocupo.

Sheikan.- Kikyo, querida estas bien? –tomándola por la barbilla

Kikyo parpadeando como reacción –es decir que él quiere… -esperando la confirmación de su esposo.

Sheikan asintió como respuesta –así es, quiere formalizar esta alianza con algo que nos unirá aun mas- dijo con alegría en sus palabras.

Kikyo.- Pero Sheikan un… matrimonio… -preocupada-

Sheikan.- Es lo más lógico, el matrimonio unirá no solo nuestros imperios sino también nuestra sangre, no lo vez? Una raza nueva combinada con las habilidades más poderosas de ambas familias –reflejando emoción-

Kikyo.- Pero que hay de tus hijas? Acaso no importa lo que ellas deseen? –sonando inquieta-

Sheikan.- Claro que importa, jamás les impondría algo a mis hijas pero..-tomando a su esposa de sus manos- pero me gustaría al menos intentarlo, Que tal si funciona? –despertando la duda en Kikyo.

Kikyo.- Bueno... eso no lo había pensado… -colocando una de su manos en su sien- viéndolo así puede que lleguen a enamorarse.

Sheikan.- Lo ves? Y para comenzar todo esto Inu Taisho nos invito a la ceremonia de presentación de los príncipes –mostrándole la invitación a su esposa-.

Kikyo la observo y acepto pero no sin antes dejar en claro algo

Kikyo.- Esta bien mi amor, acepto pero quiero que me prometas algo…

Sheikan.- Lo que desees querida

Kikyo.- Que no forzaran las cosas entre ambos, ya que no quiero que Rin sienta esto como una imposición u obligación de ella a nosotros.

Sheikan.- De acuerdo –cruzando a sus espaldas los dedos- daré la instrucción de que se preparare lo necesario partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Y así sin quererlo el destino se encargo de juntar a Sesshomaru y Rin ese día sin siquiera estar ellos conscientes del bien tramado plan de sus padres.

Esa mañana Inu Taisho e Irasue mientras dirigían e instruían a sus sirvientes como debían preparar todo lo necesario para la ceremonia recibieron con alegría el mensaje de Sheikan.

Irasue.- Vamos Inu Taisho ábrelo, dime que dice. –mostrándose inquieta e impaciente por la lentitud de su esposo al abrir el mensaje-

Inu Taisho.- Tranquila mujer –rompiendo el sello y abriendo la carta –veamos –comenzando a leer

Irasue.- Y bien! –Poniéndose de puntitas para ver si lograba leer algo-

Inu Taisho reflejo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dirigió su vista a su esposa –llegaran hoy al atardecer.

Irasue no pudo contener su emoción y abrazado a Inu Taisho –son maravillosas noticias –soltando su agarre –debo preparar todo para cuando arriben –moviéndose rápida y graciosamente por los pasillos del enorme palacio.

Inu Taisho observo el horizonte pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hacer para lograr que tanto Sesshomary y la hija de Sheikan se agradaran, pero un fuerte sonido del ala sur llamo su atención.

Se escuchaba un gran barullo en el dojo, cual fue siendo su sorpresa al encontrar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru entrenando kun-fu en combate abierto. Folham estaba como réferi atento en caso de surgir alguna diferencia ajena al entrenamiento de hoy.

Inuyasha.- No me huyas Sesshomaru, Pelea de frente!

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…no digas tonterías… eres demasiado lento y esquivo con facilidad tus golpes… eso es todo lo que tienes… hermano? –bufándose de el-

Inuyasha.- No hermanito observa mi nueva técnica –en ese instante Inuyasha se le abalanzo como perro que atrapa su hueso gritando –no puede ser no es esa Tessaiga? –sabiendo que era uno de los colmillos favoritos de Sesshomaru no dudo en usarlo como señuelo seria demasiada tentación para el! Y lo logro!

Sesshomaru se distrajo una fracción de segundo enfocando su vista hacia la dirección donde Inuyasha dirigía su vista deteniéndose por unos segundos y dándole la ventaja a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- Te ATRAPE! Ahora si no te me vas a escapar! –dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda provocando que Sesshomaru saliera impulsado a una gran velocidad rumbo a la pared de atrás del dojo.

Tanto Folham como Inu Taisho se sorprendieron, no esperaron que realmente funcionara la treta de Inuyasha, pero tal parece que estaban equivocados. Sesshomaru cayó en la trampa y ahora estaba tirando al otro lado del dojo tratando de levantarse del tremendo golpe que recibió de su hermano menor.

Sesshomaru .- Demonios… -tratando de levantarse- ese maldito insecto –dijo para el mentalmente –me engaño- sobándose el golpe de la mejilla que provoco que le saliera poca sangre – Aghh –mirando el rastro de sangre que se embarro en su yukata –San..gre! –se quedo sorprendido su mente no cavilaba la idea de haber sido herido por Inuyasha y peor aun que el golpe haya provocado que sangrara definitivamente había cometido el error de subestimarlo, levantándose con porte y tranquilidad miro a Inuyasha con aire divertido pero a la vez de amenaza –valla Inuyasha –limpiándose nuevamente el labio con los ojos cerrados –tal parece que te subestime –mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y abriendo amenazadoramente sus hermosos ojos color oro –has mejorado con tus golpes..- acto que Inuyasha solo contesto con un bufido divertido- Keh!

Sesshomaru.- Esto va a ser divertido –mirándolo como a una presa-

Inuyasha.- Que esperas! –Desafiándolo altaneramente.

Folham e Inu Taisho estaban más que complacidos las diferencias habían quedado en el olvido, es cierto que siempre existiría la rivalidad por ser el mejor frente a su padre pero ambos eran dignos rivales no cabía duda que serian grandes guerreros.

Y sin aviso Sesshomaru embistió a Inuyasha con toda su fuerza y velocidad atacándolo con golpes directos logrando desubicar a Inuyasha quien en su defensa hacia cuanto podía para detenerlos pero la velocidad aumentaba dificultando su concentración.

Sesshomaru.- Que sucede Inuyasha, es todo lo tienes? Apenas estoy comenzando así que más vale que te prepares –desafiando a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha trago grueso si ese solo era el comienzo no quería ni imaginar cómo seria la velocidad de Sesshomaru al 100%, los golpes cada vez eran más directos y difíciles de esquivar estaba a punto de rendirse cuando 2 voces se hicieron escuchar

Folham.- Coraje Inuyasha! No te dejes someter por el enemigo, no retrocedas.

Sesshomaru solo enfoco mas su ataque en Inuyasha sorprendido de que Folham lo alentara, eso era bueno pero a la vez malo Inuyasha era bastante impulsivo y si no pensaba bien antes de contra atacar lo lamentaría si erraba.

Inuyasha comenzó a responder, logro detener el avance de Sesshomaru sin embargo aun le costaba trabajo mantener la velocidad de los golpes y fue cuando se escucho la segunda voz

Inu Taisho.- Fuerza Sesshomaru, no debes dejar que tu oponente de iguale y logre bloquear tu ataque debes concentrarte para hacer de su debilidad tu fortaleza, debes culminar antes de terminar vencido por tu indecisión.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió aun mas su padre lo instruía y alentaba, el pensó que se pondría del lado de Inuyasha dadas las circunstancias de su último encuentro pero no fue así, su padre le estaba dando una oportunidad para demostrarle lo grandioso que podría ser y así con esa idea Sesshomaru decidió terminar el encuentro utilizando un ataque nuevo en Inuyasha que logro desorientarlo tomándolo por el cuello y dándole una patada en el abdomen provocando que saliera disparado a lo lejos pero siguiéndolo de cerca para asestar el golpe final y noquearlo, Sesshomaru dio medio giro sobre su cuerpo y con una patada tumbo a Inuyasha hacia el suelo del dojo dejándolo estrellado en el suelo y cayendo de pie a su lado perfectamente.

Inuyasha estaba bastante impresionado, jamás espero eso de Sesshomaru con eso solo confirmo lo que tanto le había dicho Folham debía practicar mas.

Inu Taisho sonrió satisfecho el poder y la fuerza de su primogénito estaba creciendo día con día, ya se podía distinguir claramente la diferencia de poderes entre ambos dejando claramente porque Sesshomaru era el primogénito.

Folham felicito a ambos y antes de levantarse se regocijo aun mas al ver como Sesshomaru le ofrecía su mano a Inuyasha para levantarse.

Sesshomaru.- Insecto más vale cuidarme la espalda ahora contigo por aquí –dijo secamente pero a la vez con aire de diversión-

Inuyasha.- Keh! Cuenta con ello –tomando su mano y levantándose adolorido –Aghh…rayos Sesshomaru…qué demonios tienes por músculos! Bloques de piedra? Me duele todo! –sobándose el abdomen principalmente.

Sesshomaru solo cerró los ojos reflejando una media sonrisa –yo no tengo la culpa de sigas siendo el bebe de mama –dijo esto a la vez que se encaminaba hacia donde estaban Folham y su padre.

Inuyasha.- Bueno lo que sucede es que… OYE! –Reaccionando por el comentario de su hermano- vuelve a repetir eso!

Sesshomaru solo se bufo y lo ignoro, al llegar frente a su mentor inclino su cabeza en señal de mostrar sus gracias y que el entrenamiento había terminado. Miro de soslayo a su padre quien le dedico una mirada de felicitación.

Inu Taisho.- Bien Sesshomaru, estas mejorando y perfeccionando tus técnicas. Aprendiste la lección que tuvimos el día anterior. Me siento orgulloso de ti… hijo.

Sesshomaru le agradeció y mostro una media sonrisa y sin más se despidió dirigiéndose a sus aposentos no sin antes detenerse al escuchar a Inu Taisho dirigir unas palabras para ambos

Inu Taisho.- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha -Inuyasha iba a seguir a Sesshomaru para reclamarle pero se vio silenciado por su padre, enfocando su atención en el- hoy al atardecer recibiremos una caravana proveniente de las tierras del norte –esto logro captar incluso la atención de Folham –tendremos unas visitas durante unos días ya que el ritual de presentación será mañana y estarán presentes algunos de los clanes mas destacados de entre las legiones que rodean nuestro imperio –Folham no pudo evitar sorprenderse –Así que espero, se comporten y demuestren porque son los príncipes del oeste entendido?- termino Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha.- Si padre.

Sesshomaru al estar de perfil con los ojos cerrados solo asintió e inmediatamente continuo su camino rumbo a sus aposentos.

Inuyasha opto por ir a la cocina ya que siempre después de terminar con algún entrenamiento su estomago le pasaba factura y le exigía alimentarse por lo que se despidió con una leve reverencia de su mentor y progenitor.

Folham.- Así que… tendremos visitas mi señor.

Inu Taisho solo lo miro de soslayo y se bufo –se puede saber que hice ahora, porque siento cierto sarcasmo en tus palabras? –cerrando los ojos en señal clara de que había algo más que eso.

Folham.- Oh no disculpe mi rudeza, solo que por experiencia se que el general Inu Taisho nunca da un paso sin estar seguro de que vendrá –comentando en tono divertido-

Inu Taisho.- Si puede ser… pero no quiero tentar mi suerte –suspirando al ser descubierto – cuando lo veas lo descubrirás –dejando el dojo y dirigiéndose rumbo a el ala norte del palacio.

Folham.- Esto se pondrá bueno. –Comento con burla como último viendo que Inu Taisho ya estaba lejos-

Inu Taisho .- Hem hem hem… puedes apostarlo –lo dijo con aire divertido-

El día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaba el sol sobre el horizonte anunciando el atardecer y la llegada de las esperadas visitas, un mensajero del palacio anuncio la llegada de varios de los clanes reverenciando los nombres de los Lords y sus familias, Inu Taisho y su familia les dieron la bienvenida desde el palco central de palacio donde entablaban conversaciones monótonas acerca de cómo habían estado los ánimos en batalla, las invasiones etc. Algunos comentarios giraban en torno al centro de atención "los príncipes" de lo jóvenes que eran pero a la vez del sorprendente youki que tenían, muchas de las damas de los Lords hacían incluso proposiciones indirectas a Irasue acerca de unir sus reinos debido a que los príncipes resultaban ser un señuelo bastante atractivo para obtener más poder, pero Irasue solo se hacia la que no entendía ya que el plan ya se había formulado y los que participarían en el ya habían sido escogidos.

Mientras Irasue trataba por todos los medios de evadir las preguntas sobre el tema a Inu Taisho no le iba tan diferente como a Irasue, los Lords habían ofrecido a varias de sus hijas con la esperanza que tanto el príncipe Sesshomaru como Inuyasha se decidieran por alguna de ellas pero Inu Taisho solo se excusaba diciendo que aun eran muy jóvenes y que la decisión la tomarían ellos a final de cuentas. Las preguntas seguían lloviendo hasta que un nuevo anuncio se hizo captando la atención de los presentes y sus anfitriones.

Mensajero.- Permiso mi lord. –Presentando sus respetos- han llegado desde las tierras del norte Lord Sheikan y su Familia del Clan de los Medjai.

Inu Taisho e Irasue no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero la noticia no solo causo sensación a ellos también a la concurrencia todos estaban ansiosos por ver y conocer a los integrantes del Clan de los Medjai debido a que por su reputación eran respetados por su poder y linaje.

Rumores se escuchaban por doquier como leves susurros en el aire mientras Lord Sheikan caminaba justo por el frente con porte y gracia siendo seguido por su esposa quien cargaba a una pequeña en brazos y otra hermosa niña le seguía de lado observando la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Inu Taisho e Irasue se apartaron de la multitud un poco para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos mismos que al verlos sonrieron sin poder ocultarlo siendo Inu Taisho y Sheikan los primeros en demostrarlo

Inu Taisho.- Sheikan! – aumentando el paso hacia el-

Sheikan.- Inu Taisho! – Respondiendo de la misma forma hasta estar frente a frente-

Inu Taisho estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo le dijo –pero que alegría volverte a ver- separándose de él para estrechar sus manos.

Sheikan.- Lo mismo digo viejo amigo hace años que no nos veíamos –y comenzando con picardía le dijo –oye! Te ves más viejo! Veo que sigues siendo igual de gruñón –codeándolo – no sé cómo le hiciste para conquistar a tu señora –guiñándole el ojo.

Inu Taisho .- Pero que dices! –dándole un leve empujón en el hombro con su puño cerrado –si soy más joven que tú! Yo podría decir lo mismo de tu esposa – soltando una sonora risa.

Sheikan sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos cuando ambos eran compañeros de guerra y estrechando sus manos con fuerza le dijo –nunca cambiaras eh campeón? –mirándolo divertido – ni en cien años amigo! –contesto Inu Taisho afianzando su apretón. Tan enfrascados estaban con ellos mismo que olvidaron a sus respectivas familias.

Tanto Irasue como Kikyo intercambiaron miradas de diversión al ver lo infantiles que se habían puesto ambos al volverse a ver qué olvidaron presentar al resto de su familia y fueron las mismas que haciendo un leve sonido con su garganta lograron captar su atención.

Inu Taisho fue el primero en reaccionar – Oh pero que descortés he sido –dijo con pena –Sheikan, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Irasue –haciéndose a un lado y extendiéndole su mano a su esposa para que se acercara y pusiera su atención en ella.

Sheikan.- Es un honor mi Lady –haciendo una leve reverencia-

Irasue.- El honor es todo mío –inclinándose un poco-

Inu Taisho sonriendo por el gesto e irguiendo su postura presento a sus hijos –y ellos son los príncipes del palacio, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha –dirigiendo la palma de su mano hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ambos –

Sheikan estaba sorprendido, Sesshomaru era la viva imagen de Inu Taisho las mismas marcas el mismo porte y el youki que se sentía era impresionante al tratarse de un cachorro, por otro lado Inuyasha se parecía un poco más a Irasue aunque si tenía rasgos de su padre pero carecía de las marcas que marcaban linaje, estirpe y poder cayendo en conclusión que Sesshomaru debía ser el primogénito y futuro Lord sucesor de sus tierras y riquezas e Inuyasha el guardián.

Sheikan sonrió para sus adentros, si todo marchaba como se tenía pensado sería una gran unión, su hija no podría encontrar mejor partido pero habría que esperar si el destino realmente ayudaría que ambos se decidieran por unir sus vidas. Fue entonces que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y ahora el presento a su familia.

Sheikan.- Tienes una hermosa familia Inu Taisho –mostrando su sonrisa –ahora permíteme presentarte a la mía moviéndose de lado para que los presentes observaran mejor. Tomando delicadamente a su esposa de la mano la acerco a él – ella es mi esposa Kikyo –sonriendo al verla y enfocando su vista nuevamente hacia Inu Taisho e Irasue.

Inu Taisho.- Es un placer y honor conocerla mi lady –reverencio Inu Taisho inclinado levemente su cuerpo.

Kikyo.- El placer es todo mío mi Lord –inclinándose en señal de reverencia también.

Irasue y Kikyo intercambiaron miradas sonriendo y ambas se reverenciaron al mismo tiempo inclinando su cabeza como símbolo de respeto y gusto.

Sheikan orgulloso volvió a extender su mano para llamar la atención de Rin quien no dudo un instante en tomar su mano y acercarse a su lado.

Sheikan.- Ella es Rin, mi primogénita. La pequeña que está en brazos de mi esposa es mi segunda hija Kagome.

Irasue quedo encantada al ver a Rin, era tan hermosa para ser tan pequeña. Rin tenia la tez color blanca a perlada como su madre, una larga cabellera azabache con hermosos risos en las puntas a diferencia del de su madre y sus ojos eran como los de su padre color esmeralda traía un hermoso kimono rojo carmín con pétalos de sakura bordados sobre el cuello y mangas con un hermoso sol coronado con destellos plata y estampado en dorado el obi era dorado y traía una diana de flores en su cabeza que la hacía parecer muñequita de porcelana. Solo esperaba que a Sesshomaru no le resultara indiferente del todo, mientras él era frio, seco y carente de demostrar afecto y sentimientos Rin era todo lo contrario fue entonces cuando comenzó a pensar si funcionaria lo que tenían planeado.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Irasue se acerco parsimoniosamente a Rin inclinándose a su altura, provocando que Rin le mirara con curiosidad.

Irasue.- Hola Rin –dijo tiernamente al mirarla-

Rin dudo por un segundo debido a que no sabía si sería correcto o no contestarle a la Lady del Castillo pero no vacilo – Hola mi Lady- contesto Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro – es un placer conocerla –inclinándose en señal de reverencia.

Irasue quedo sorprendida por sus modales, que no daría porque Inuyasha o Sesshomaru fueran igual de atentos que esta niña –el placer es todo mío princesita –acariciándole la cabeza.

Kikyo respiro aliviada al fin las ansiadas clases de etiqueta habían rendido frutos, a Rin no le agradaba mucho ser delicada, ya que en cuanto veía la oportunidad se cambiaba sus ropas de princesa por ropas de entrenamiento y corría rumbo al dojo o alguna área verde para meditar y entrenar, era asombroso verla así…hasta para ella.

Inu Taisho seguía platicando amenamente con Sheikan mientras lo introducía con los demás Lords y sus familias que estaban en el área, por otro lado Irasue se acerco a junto Kikyo y sus hijas para conversar y aprovechar la oportunidad de presentar a sus hijos con ellas.

Irasue.- Kikyo quiero que te sientas como en casa, todo lo que ves alrededor tuyo y en este palacio esta a tu disposición –extendiendo su mano a lo largo del palacio y terminando por hacer inclinar su cabeza en señal de ofrecimiento.

Kikyo.- Muchas gracias Irasue, me alaga tu amabilidad y espero pronto poder corresponderla de la misma manera –sonriendo- por cierto Sheikan me comento lo del mensaje y me agrado la idea.

Irasue sonriendo –a mi también aunque debo decirte que en un principio advertí a Inu Taisho de imponérselo a Sesshomaru como obligación –sonando decidida pero picara.

Kikyo acercándose más a ella en forma de interesada –te digo un secreto? –susurrándole mas cerca –yo también! –riéndose pícaramente y guiñándole el ojo.

Irasue.- Creo que seremos grandes amigas –viéndola fijamente- bueno y que estamos esperando? –Dijo con aire de inquietud- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha – llamo a sus cachorros –vengan aquí.

Mientras Irasue y Kikyo esperaban por su llegada, durante el recorrido Inuyasha no dejaba de maldecir

Inuyasha.- Por qué demonios tuvieron mama y papa que invitar a tanta gente…

Sesshomaru solo se limito a ignorarlo y continuar con su mirada impávida.

Inuyasha.- Parecemos monos de circo! O lo que es peor payasos de tercera! Q rayos me ven!

Sesshomaru se estaba impacientando por los comentarios de Inuyasha, algunas veces resultaba ser demasiado exagerado por lo que tuvo que ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar –guarda silencio Inuyasha, recuerda bien lo que dijo nuestro padre así que COMPÓRTATE! –Recalcando esto último –pareces perro faldero- no pudiéndose controlar y comentando esto como ultimo bufándose del comportamiento de su hermano.

Inuyasha.- Óyeme desgra….-pero al recordar donde estaba se trago sus palabras de solo recordar cómo le iría si desobedecía a su padre- luego ajustaremos cuentas… Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…ya lo quiero ver –terminado la conversación.

Al llegar a Irasue Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a ella junto con Inuyasha, Irasue los inspecciono viendo si se encontraban aun presentables y lo que vio la dejo satisfecha ambos lucían encantadores.

Irasue.- Kikyo permíteme presentarte a mis hijos –lo dijo anunciándolos de lado-

Kikyo los observo detenidamente –es un gusto conocerlos príncipes del oeste –inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza respondiendo su saludo pero sin emitir una sola palabra e Inuyasha fue un poco mas cortes –mucho gusto Lady Kikyo –inclinándose de cuerpo completo

Irasue con una mirada severa reprendió mentalmente a Sesshomaru por ser tan poco atento –Lo juro Sesshomaru si no muestras ser más atento con los invitados vas a conocer a tu madre enojada y no te gustara! –provocándole un leve malestar a Sesshomaru que hizo cuanto pudo para evitar ponerse nervioso por el fuerte escalofrió que la mirada de su madre había provocado en el.

Inuyasha no pudo controlar su risa –te lo mereces – lo dijo en voz muy baja mientras Kikyo llamaba a Rin para que se acercara mientras que Sesshomaru sorpresivamente le contesto –en lugar de estarte metiendo en conversaciones ajenas enfoca tu atención en otras cosas quieres –cerrando sus ojos molesto.

Inuyasha.- Bromeas! En que podría fijar..me -en ese instante Rin apareció de entre la gente dejando a Inuyasha sin palabras y con los ojos bien abiertos. Sesshomaru al notar que su hermano se había callado volteo a ver en dirección a el pero sus ojos se toparon con la grácil figura de una niñita.

Kikyo.- Rin, ellos son los príncipes del oeste salúdalos querida.

Rin enfoco su vista primero en Sesshomaru mismo que la observo con indiferencia al igual que ella a él después se paso a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de verla con la boca abierta y ensimismado. Acto que hizo que Rin sonriera e Inuyasha irremediablemente quedara prendado de ella.

Rin.- Es un honor sus altezas –inclinándose.

Ambas madres esperaban la reacción de ambos, pero Sesshomaru no dio su brazo a torcer e Irasue rodando los ojos no tuvo más remedio que interferir, pero Inuyasha se le adelanto y beso la mano de Rin en señal de saludo –el placer es mío princesa –a lo que Rin solo se sonrojo y termino por alejar la mano.

Tanto Irasue como Kikyo estaban anonadadas, el encuentro si había funcionado pero Cupido fallo…siendo flechado Inuyasha en lugar de Sesshomaru…en que gran lio se habían metido. Bueno eso lo resolverían después, por ahora el primer paso ya había sido dado solo quedaba esperar.

Al terminar con la fiesta de bienvenida cada uno de los invitados se retiro a sus aposentos ya que el día de mañana temprano se llevaría a cabo el ritual de presentación, anunciando al sucesor de Inu Taisho y al guardian. Quedándose únicamente en el gran salón Inu Taisho y Sheikan.

Sheikan.- Inu Taisho después de ver todas esas trivialidades me gustaría tratar contigo el asunto que nos trajo hasta aquí –bebiendo de su tacita de sake- según tu mensaje me expresas que no hay nada en este mundo que te haría más feliz que formalicemos nuestra alianza a través de un matrimonio entre nuestros hijos estoy en lo correcto? –dejando su tacita de lado en la mesa de té.

Inu Taisho.- Así es Sheikan, creo que sería un beneficio mutuo y así ambos obtendríamos lo que más anhelamos, la paz y seguridad para nuestras familias –terminando de beber su sake.

Sheikan.- Y nuestros hijos? Qué pasaría si ninguno mostrara interés por el otro –anteponiendo sus dudas –Que haríamos entonces?

Inu Taisho.- Se rompería el acuerdo de matrimonio sin embargo mi postura en cuanto a la paz seguiría intacta –dejando en claro sus ideas.

Sheikan.- Ya veo… entonces nada de imposiciones correcto?

Inu Taisho viéndolo a los ojos.- Correcto.

Sheikan.- Bien entonces propongo un brindis por la futura alianza –levantando su tacita de sake al aire y enfocando su vista en Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho.- Por la paz –Chocando levemente su tacita con la de Sheikan.

Y así desde ese día quedaba completamente formalizado que el príncipe Sesshomaru y la princesa Rin quedarían comprometidos en matrimonio para unir sus imperios y fortalecer a sus familias.


	4. El Ritual

**Disculpen por la tardanza! ya tenia listo todo pero el trabajo me mantuvo ocupada por algunos dias...bastantes diria yo... nuevamente agradezco a Bellumy por dejar review me anima jejejeje bueno aqui dejo el cuarto capitulo...**

**Nada cuesta dejar un pequeño comentario, como tip me animan y me dan ideas...**

En sus aposentos Inuyasha parecía sabueso buscando un rastro daba círculos alrededor de una mesita de te principal, no se podía sacar a la pequeña niñita de la cabeza era en suma encantadora y risueña.

Inuyasha.- Pero que me pasa –sorprendido- nunca antes me habia sentido asi. Sesshomaru tiene razón debo estar enfermo esto es ridículo –frontandose la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru harto de la actitud que mostraba Inuyasha hacia con la mocosa que les acaban de presentar se hastio y lo jalo de una de su orejas para pedirle que se comportara

Sesshomaru.- Inuyasha cierra la boca se te esta cayendo la baba –cerrando los ojos con fastidio. –me averguanzas, deja de actuar como tonto que tiene la enana esa para que te comportes asi.

Inuyasha por primera vez durante el resto de la velada se centro y se mantuvo al margen cuando Rin estaba cerca, pero era verdad Rin parecía haberlo hechizado su corazón latia muy rápidamente y sentía un enorme sentimiento de protección.

Kikyo al notar que Inuyasha no paraba de ver a su pequeña sonrio para si misma, quien lo hubiera dicho…Rin lo conquisto a primera vista pero aun era muy pronto para asegurarlo. Por otro lado Sesshomaru no la habia visto ni un solo momento durante toda la velada y por lo que veía Rin tampoco tenia la intención de crear alguna relación amistosa con el –esto me huele a problemas –pero no quiso armar conclusiones hasta no estar segura.

Sin siquiera notarlo el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y al ver que Rin cabeceaba Kikyo anuncio que le gustaría refrescar a sus hijas y descansar del largo viaje. Sheikan se levanto inmediatamente –bueno creo que yo también me retiro, el camino del viaje fue extenuante si me disculpas Inu Taisho –inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto –adelante –comento Inu Taisho – mañana continuaremos con esta charla ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para ponernos al corriente –abrazando a Irasue.

Y asi Rin se despidió de todos retirándose rumbo a sus habitaciones pero sin dejar de mirar indirectamente a un Inuyasha que se entristecía al saber que hasta el dia de mañana la podría ver.

Rin.- Buenas noches príncipe Inuyasha –sonriendo tiernamente antes de abandonar el gran salón.

Inuyasha solo la miro embebelsado y hubiera continuado de esa manera de no ser por el codazo que le propino Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.- Que demonios te sucede..-hablando en voz baja -comportate.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mientras que por otro lado Sesshomaru en sus aposentos no entendía el porque el odioso de su hermano menor contemplaba tanto a la enana esa.

Sesshomaru.- No termino de entender al insecto, que le puede ver a una mocosa. Llena de salamerias y sentimientos burdos y débiles –haciendo una mueca de desgrado.

Definitivamente tenemos gustos diferentes –logrando asi conciliar el sueño.

La noche que comenzó prometedora y termino con los primeros rayos del sol sobre el horizonte mostrando a una graciosa figura practicar y moverse diestramente sobre un campo verde en el ala este del palacio.

Se oia la respiración agitada de una pequeña sus suspiros acompañados de quejidos provocados por los movimientos de kun-fu que practicaba sin notar siquiera que era observada por uno de los principes desde lo alto de un árbol del patio del ala este.

Sesshomaru.- Valla asi que la enana sabe kun-fu –observándola –hmpf no lo hace tan mal pelea incluso al mismo nivel que Inuyasha. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el olor de su fastidioso hermano cerca –despertando aun mas su interés y curiosidad –Inuyasha esta aquí –localizando el centro de su aroma.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, desde hace rato la observaba, no sabia que Rin entrenara combate abierto eso en verdad lo sorprendió –pero se sorprendió mas de el mismo al notar que se estaba escondido en una de las esquinas del pasillo que conectaba a el jardín del ala donde ella entrenaba como si fuera un ladron o polizon que no quisiera ser visto –pero porque rayos me escondo? –levantando los ojos hacia el cielo cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –esto es ridículo –riendose de si mismo.

Armandose de valor tomo el suficiente aire para salir y encarar a Rin.

Inuyasha.- Hola Rin… Buenos…Dias…-dijo algo nervioso.

Rin se detuvo en su entrenamiento volteando en dirección a la voz y sonriendo al percatarse de que se trataba de Inuyasha –Buenos Dias príncipe Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada le dijo –Inuyasha… solo dime Inuyasha –aun mas nervioso.

Sesshomaru casi se cae de la impresión –Pero que demonios le sucede! –poniendo cara de asombro? –acaso esta chiflado o que! –recuperandose de la impresión.

Rin volvió a sonreir –esta bien…Inuyasha –enfoncando su vista hacia el.

Inuyasha.- No sabia que te interesara el kun-fu… -dijo para romper el hielo.

Rin.- Si me fascina –emocionada –de hecho iba a preguntarte si te gustaría practicar conmigo?

Inuyasha se sorprendió y a falto de aire no contesto, solo movio su cabeza en señal de afirmación como respuesta.

Rin.- Bueno…preparate porque no soy fácil de vencer –poniendose en pose de pelea.

Inuyasha.- Pero que dices…si aun eres muy peque..ñaaaaa! –esquivando a duras penas una de las patadas de Rin –rayos por poco y…. woho! –doblando su cuerpo a duras penas para esquivar otro golpe que iba directo a su cara –vamos Inuyasha pelea! Esto no es divertido si solo soy yo la que ataco –demandando Rin seriedad.

Y asi comenzaron a incrementar la velocidad Inuyasha no podía creer lo buena que era Rin para el kun-fu no era como estar peleando con Sesshomaru pero si con una persona con su mismo nivel de pelea su apariencia mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que sus ojos veian en ese momento Rin parecía ser una pequeña que solo estaba interesada en flores y cosas de niñas. Fue en uno de esos ratos que se olvido completamente que estaba entrenando con Rin que sin querer solto un golpe bastante fuerte que lastimo a Rin accidentalmente ocasionando que terminara en el suelo – Aghh..-los ojos de Rin brillaron de furia por la tremenda humillación.

Inuyasha.- Demonios! Que hice! –reaccionando por el golpe que le dio a Rin y corriendo a toda velocidad para revisar que se encontrara bien lo que no se espero fue que Rin se lo devolviera con el doble de fuerza y fue al tomarla por uno de sus hombros. Rin como respuesta le dio una fuerte patada dando un giro completo con su cuerpo al incorporarse de un salto y después una patada de media tijera que lo lanzo muy lejos rumbo a el frondoso tronco de un árbol.

Todo esto fue en cuestión de segundos mientras que el otro espectador estaba algo sorprendido de ver la fuerza que poseía la enanita.

Sesshomaru.- Torpe... eso le pasa por andar con la bocota abierta y en las nubes –cerrando los ojos molesto por el inocentismo que acaba de mostrar momentos antes su hermano.

Por otro lado Rin estaba que no cabia de la felicidad sus golpes mejoraban dia a dia si seguía asi seguro que llegaría a ser una hechicera muy poderosa y fuerte, pero la voz de Inuyasha la saco de sus cavilaciones

Inuyasha.- Aghh..mi ab..domen…-levantándose después de caer del tronco-

Rin reacciono y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha –Disculpame… -riendose muy nerviosa –espero no lo tomes personal… te encuentras bien? –tomandolo por uno de sus brazos.

Inuyasha.- Eso… creo… –riendo tratando de distraerla para devolverle el ataque pero Rin al sentir su youki incrementar fue mas astuta y en el mismo momento en que vio que Inuyasha intento tomar ventaja de su posición sonrio –no será tan fácil –tomandolo por ambos brazos doblándole ambas muñecas y levantándolo de su lugar con fuerza para estamparlo en caída directa al suelo.

Inuyasha.- Rayos! –cerrando los ojos después de caer con fuerza nuevamente en el suelo –Creo que no salió como esperaba –riendose por ser descubierto.

Rin.- Creo que no –Mofandose un poco de su jugarreta –es muy difícil que el otro adversario caiga usando su misma técnica pero te felicito tuviste el valor de intentarlo –volteandolo a ver de medio lado ya que se encontraba de espalda a el.

Inuyasha levantándose despacio y sacudiendo sus ropas estando una vez de pie movio ambos hombros en señal de derrota –al menos lo intente –cerrando sus ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Rin se giro en dirección a Inuyasha y le ofreció su mano en señal de tregua.

Rin.- Amigos? –extendiendole su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha tomandola de la mano y estrechándola –Amigos –sonriendo.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a observar y con un movimiento grácil hizo acto de aparición.

Tanto Inuyasha como Rin se asombraron de que Sesshomaru apareciera de la nada, pero sobretodo Rin que no dejaba de mirarle.

Sesshomaru la veia con insignificancia, la verdad le provocaba malestar el simple hecho de tenerla cerca pero al ver que al tonto de su hermano no le era indiferente después de todo decidió hacerle pasar una mala jugarreta solo por fastidiarlo y de pasada le daría una lección a la enana, después de todo disfrutaba de ver a Inuyasha molestarse hasta por lo mas simple.

Sesshomaru.-Eres una vergüenza Inuyasha –viendolo fijamente –mira que perder con una mocosa y por encima de todo debilucha –cerrando los ojos bufándose.

Logrando lo que se habia propuesto la niñita que una vez tenia cara de asombro ahora la tenia de enojo.

Rin.- Pero como te atreves –gritandole bastante molesta –quien te crees tu para decir quien es fuerte y quien no? –retándolo directamente.

Sesshomaru.- Y encima de todo contestona, fea y ordinaria… -continuando en su misma postura.

A Rin le hervía la sangre y sin contenerlo se lanzo a toda velocidad para golpear a su ofensor.

Inuyasha.- Espera Rin! No le hagas caso –pero fue tarde.

Sesshomaru con facilidad esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques.

Rin.- Ya veras te hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras –mientras continuaba atacándolo –no humillaras el arte del ataque de mi familia –diciendo esto con enojo y orgullo.

Sesshomaru.- Ataque? no me hagas reir… -bloqueando con sus manos algunos de los golpes –eres demasiado lenta y tu técnica es patética –centrando sus ojos en ella pero Rin estaba demasiado dolida como para escuchar y fue en esos momentos en los que Sesshomaru tomo ventaja y la sostuvo de una de su muñecas torciéndola levemente para que cesara el ataque.

Rin adolorida se detuvo aun con enojo y frustración en su rostro –Basta –demando Sesshomaru –si haces un movimiento mas lastimaras únicamente a tu cuerpo –arrodillandola sobre el pasto bajo la misma postura y aplicando su peso para forzar el agarre.

Inuyasha.- Ya basta Sesshomaru! –gritandole a todo pulmon –La vas a lastimar si sigues asi.

Sesshomaru .- Hmpf…ella fue la que comenzó con el ataque, que responda a las consecuencias de su debilidad –mirandolo con desafio –o acaso tu haras algo para liberarla? –mirandolo sugestivamente con aire divertido.

Inuyasha.- Sueltala! –exigiéndole nuevamente –nuestro padre no consentirá esta falta! –usando la excusa de su padre ya que ambos sabían que si se enfrentaban Sesshomaru resultaría indiscutiblemente como el vencedor.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf… lo sabia –volviendo su vista a Rin –eres igual de débil y poca cosa que esta mocosa –moviendola levemente ocasionando que Rin se lastimara con la muñeca torcida.

Inuyasha pensando que hacer al ver que Sesshomaru no cedería –padre… perdóname por desobedecerte pero no encuentro otra manera –enfocando su vista a Sesshomaru.

Mientras ambos hermanos reñían a palabras e Inuyasha se decidia a atacarlo a Rin le resonaron en su mente las ultimas palabras que Sesshomaru le habia dicho a Inuyasha al compararlo con ella despertando en ella un poder y fuerza que tenia muy oculto en su ser y aun no dominaba.

Rin.- Yo no soy… -agachando su rostro aun mas hacia el suelo – ninguna DEBILUCHA! –gritando esto ultimo y safandose del agarre de Sesshomaru para propinarle tremendo golpe en la mejilla clavando ferozmente sus uñas en el rostro logrando desestabilizarlo de su lugar.

Inuyasha se detuvo al ver lo que sucedia en esos momentos, una poderosa energía se concentro alrededor del cuerpo de Rin logrando que esta deshiciera el agarre de su hermano y de paso lo hiriera en la mejilla.

Rin respiraba entrecortadamente tomandose con su otra mano su muñeca lastimada mientras que por el otro lado Sesshomaru se tocaba con una de sus manos el lugar donde Rin habia conseguido herirlo. Estaba furioso lo habia lastimado profundamente ocasionando que sangrara, su mirada no se despegaba de ella viéndola con furia y amenazadoramente mientras sentía como la sangre cubria parte de su mejilla y escurría por su cuello sin cesar.

Rin en toda su vida no habia sentido miedo hasta ese momento al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Instintivamente Inuyasha se coloco frente a ella para protegerla de cualquier ataque de Sesshomaru acto que la calmo.

Inuyasha.- Ni se te ocurra Sesshomaru –viendolo fijamente.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a observarlo y cerrando los ojos giro levemente su cuerpo dándole la espalda –ya ajustaremos cuentas después. –abriendolos nuevamente y volando rumbo a otra dirección.

Al ver Rin que su figura desaparecia conforme se distanciaba solto un sonoro suspiro dejándose caer sobre el césped.

Rin.- Aghh… mi muñeca –sobándosela con cuidado.

Inuyasha.- Te encuentras bien? –inclinandose a su altura para revisar su muñeca.

Rin.- No…y no quiero ver a "ese… fenomeno" cerca de mi otra vez –cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Inuyasha.- Disculpa a mi hermano Rin, es un animal! Pero en cuanto mi padre se entere lo –pero fue interrumpido por una Rin al borde de las lagrimas.

Rin.- No le digas… por favor… -mirandolo con su ojos apunto de derramar el liquido que se acumulaba por borbotones –si lo haces… deshonraría a mi padre y a mi familia… eso es peor que ver que alguien reciba algún castigo por mis actos –ladeando su cabeza y enfocando su mirada de frustración a alguna otra parte para contener sus lagrimas.

Inuyasha.- Pero Rin! –sorprendido de sus palabras –el te ofendió debe pagar su ofensa y quien mejor que mi padre para hacerlo pagar –tratando de convencerla.

Rin .- HE DICHO QUE NO! –reaccionando bruscamente - Y es mi decisión final! – mirándolo con determinación y enojo –yo misma me cobrare la ofensa en otra oportunidad que tenga.

Y con esto a Inuyasha no le quedo de otra mas que respetar su decisión.

El medio dia llego y todos los invitados en el palacio se reunieron en el gran salon para el ritual donde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vestían por primera vez ropajes reales que contenían estampados de enormes perros blancos y simbolos extraños que marcaban el linaje de su familia, estaban nerviosos nunca habían presenciado algo por igual y por si fuera poco su padre llevaría a cabo frente a todos los presentes la prueba de aceptacion. Ambos sabían por su madre que en el ritual existiria una dura prueba de fuerza, valor y lealtad pero desconocían el riesgo misma que al ser terminada por ambos reflejaría por naturaleza misma al futuro Lord y al Guardian marcando asi el destino que tendrían en el futuro ambos.

En el centro del gran salón se encontraban 2 grandes círculos sobre un relieve en el piso formados por simbolos escritos en un lenguaje antiguo que databa de siglos debido a la traslucidad de las marcas sobre el piso, cada circulo estaba formado sobre los cuatro puntos cardinales rodeados por 20 simbolos que se posicionaban en el siguiente orden: los astros, los elementos y la energía propia del ser el jin y el jan.

Inu Taisho apareció junto a su esposa envueltos en un haz de luz blanco a unos pasos de los príncipes del oeste dando por iniciado el ritual, ambos príncipes se posicionaron en cada uno de los círculos tomando Sesshomaru el de la derecha e Inuyasha el de la izquierda fijando su mirada en su padre quien al llegar a un pedestal ubicado justo en medio de ambos tomo un antiguo pergamino con inscripciones antiguas recitando un conjuro en el lenguaje Inu.

Inu Taisho se transformo a su forma demoniaca y comenzó -Eeshasejad… Neecansletor..Atorium Ekan… -al terminar de recitarlo aullo rumbo al cielo mismo que minutos después se fue tornando oscuro como si la noche anunciara su llegada dando vista a una enorme hermosa luna llena blanca y a las estrellas, los círculos brillaron provocando que los príncipes expulsaran su youki , el de Sesshomaru era verde fosforecente dando destellos dorados mientras que el de Inuyasha era rojo y emitia destellos plateados. Todos los espectadores estaban atonitos los youkis de los príncipes eran impresionantes no cabia duda que ambos serian grandes guerreros temidos por su fuerza, poder e imperio.

Irasue se posiciono frente a Inu Taisho tomando del pedestal en forma de cupula una daga dorada con los mismos simbolos que coronaban a los círculos de los principes y con la mirada fija en sus hijos hizo un corte en su muñeca –ancestros… aceptad este ritual de sacrificio que con nuestra sangre y veneno ofrecemos, aquí frente a ustedes están sus herederos que beberán demostrando a su juicio fuerza ,honor y lealtad aceptando el riesgo y sacrificio –al finalizar esta frase tanto Irasue como Inu Taisho brillaron y fusionandose en un haz de luz blanco que salió disparado hacia el cielo y con una velocidad sin igual entro dentro del pedestal formandose de este 2 caliz dorados con su sangre que se dirigiéron rumbo a los príncipes colocándose en el centro del circulo cada uno esperando a cada príncipe tomara de el, con duda el primero en beber del caliz fue Sesshomaru ya que Inuyasha aun no lograba controlar su youki y su lado demoniaco ejercía mas control que su conciencia.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y con un fuerte gruñido de Sesshomaru la transformación comenzo las marcas en sus mejillas comenzaron a agrandarse volviéndose entre rojas y moradas en sus parpados se delineo paralela a sus pestañas una linea roja, sus ojos color oro comenzaron a resonar agrandandose en cuestión de segundos volviendose rojos en el fondo y azules en las pupilas, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer considerablemente al igual que sus garras y su figura brillo liberando su youki en su máxima expresion como si de fuertes remolinos rojos se trataran, las marcas que estaban en sus mejillas pronto aparecieron en sus muñecas y demás extremidades del cuerpo, por otro lado Inuyasha estaba en las mismas condiciones sus ojos de un momento a otro cambiaron en rojo profundo al igual que los de su hermano pero permanecieron color oro y una marca morada apareció por ambos lados de sus mejillas sus colmillos se agrandaron mas que los de su hermano al igual que sus garras pero su figura no cabio se estabilizo mientras que en Sesshomaru su frente brillo captando la atención de muchos y lo que tantos esperaban sucedió la marca de una media luna apareció en su frente símbolo que evidenciaba y demostraba ante todos al fututo Lord Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

La marca de media luna quedo tatuada en su frente como las marcas de nacimiento que tenia en sus mejillas solo que estas se agrandaron un poco mas tornándose rojas asi como la de línea en sus parpados.

Sesshomaru controlo su youki dejando solo un aura verde rodeándolo y lentamente dejo que su larga melena blanca se asentara sintiendo nuevamente las pulsaciones en su cuerpo retrayendo sus colmillos y garras y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad en tamaño y el color de sus pupilas en un dorado intenso. En el otro lado Inuyasha controlando su youki con un aura roja también volvia a la normalidad solo que su melena se habia tornado plateada, la marca de sus mejillas se desvanecía completamente retrayendo sus colmillos, garras y el color de sus ojos volvia a ser dorado como la miel.

Al estabilizarse los youkis el brillo en los círculos desapareció liberando de su prisión a los príncipes quienes permanecieron alli no sin antes lanzarse ambos una mirada discreta para verificar que ambos estuvieran bien. Los caliz de oro se juntaron frente al pedestal brillando nuevamente emitiendo un fuerte destello de energía que salió disparado hacia el cielo y que aterrizo en frente de ambos príncipes reflejando la figura de Inu Taisho e Irasue abrazados. Una vez disipada la energía Inu Taisho solto el agarre con Irasue volteando ambos a ver a sus hijos con orgullo siendo Inu Taisho el primero en hablar

Inu Taisho.- La prueba ha finalizado –expreso a todos los presentes –frente a ustedes con orgullo presento a mi sucesor… -ladeando su cuerpo en dirección a Sesshomaru y moviendo en señal de reverencia su brazo derecho –su futuro señor Lord de las Tierras del Oeste… Sesshomaru –mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, Sesshomaru observo a lo largo apenas podía creer que el seria el sucesor de las tierras de su padre y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza reverencio a la concurrencia quienes se inclinaron en señal de respeto –Y como El Guardian de los tesoros reales y comandante del ejercito que estará al servicio del imperio del futuro Lord –continuo Inu Taisho –con orgullo presento a ustedes a Inuyasha –ladeando su cuerpo en dirección a Inuyasha y moviendo en señal de reverencia su brazo izquierdo. Inuyasha mirando hacia los presente con cierto nerviosismo solo asintió con la cabeza al ver que al igual que con Sesshomaru los presentes se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Irasue levantando su copa junto a la de su esposo expreso –Que el imperio de ambos sea justo, poderoso y mas grande del que ahora es el de su padre y fue de nuestros ancestros –inclinado su copa hacia los príncipes.

Sheikan.- Por los príncipes! –Levantando su copa.

Todos.- Por los príncipes! – Levantando sus copas. –Salud.

Sheikan.- Larga vida a nuestros príncipes! – Nuevamente levantando su copa.

Todos.- Larga vida a Lord Sesshomaru y el príncipe Inuyasha! –brindando con alegría.

Inu Taisho.- Nuestra ceremonia ha terminado –anuncio y acercándose brindo con sus hijos –estoy orgulloso de ambos.

Sesshomaru.- Gracias Padre –mostrándose indiferente.

Inuyasha.- Gracias Padre –sonriendo ampliamente –Prometo honrar el nombre de mi familia y no fallar en mi mision.

Inu Taisho.- Lo se Inuyasha –viendolo fraternalmente –pero relájate.

Irasue.- Bueno las presentaciones están hechas, es hora de cumplir con su deber social –inquirio divertida Irasue sabiendo Inu Taisho que a quien mas iba dirigido el mensaje era a Sesshomaru –veamos Sesshomaru como futuro monarca debes iniciar el baile en tu ceremonia –ordeno Irasue –ve y saca a una doncella a bailar.

Sesshomaru suspiro con fastidio volteando a ver a su padre –no me mires a mi –inquirio Inu Taisho –es una tradición familiar que el futuro señor inicie el baile y debes honrar a la familia –empujandolo para que se apresurara –enorgulleseme hijo mio.

Sesshomaru mascullo entre dientes –esto es ridículo –cerrando los ojos –y ahora a quien se supone debo elegir.

Sheikan e Inu Taisho intercambiando miradas al igual que sus esposas parecieron pensar en lo mismo ( N.A. Y quien no? Jajajajajajaja….en fin volvamos a la historia….)

Siendo Kikyo la que empujase a Rin al centro del Salon para ayudar a Sesshomaru en tan extenuante tarea –demonios –maldijo Sesshomaru por lo bajo – no la enana –diciendolo mentalmente.

Rin.- Pero que.. –viendo de soslayo a su madre y enfocando rápidamente su vista hacia el frente –Genial! –maldiciendo mentalmente –ahora tendre que bailar con "el fenomeno"-virando los ojos fastidiada. Al llegar a estar de frente Sesshomaru no le pidió siquiera de manera gentil si quería bailar con el o no, solo la jalo hacia el – que te quede claro que solo lo hago por cumplir con un mero requisito de mi posición –hablandole bajo –además no eras mi primer opción –dejandole en claro las cosas, al escuchar Rin esto solo provoco que la poca amabilidad que existían en su persona hacia el desapareciera y decidida a cobrarse la humillación que habia recibido de el ese dia por la mañana no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Rin.- No me digas…-pisandolo fuertemente provocando que Sesshomaru la viera con los ojos entrecerrados –ay disculpa mis modales te pise? –haciendose la inocente –pero que torpe soy!, debe ser mi estatura te lastime? –ella sabia que Sesshomaru no haría absolutamente nada ya que habia mucho publico y no se veria para nada bien–No lo creo siendo alguien tan Fuerte! –volviendolo a golpear pero ahora cerca de su hombría –no creo que lo sientas verdad? –moviendose delicadamente.

Para todos los presentes aquel baile era la clara expresión de la ternura inocencia expresada por dos niños, nadie se imaginaba que lo que realmente sucedia era una pequeña riña entre príncipes.

Sesshomaru fastidiado por la actitud de la mocosa y la ventaja que estaba tomando quiso amenazarla –mas vale que no me provoques mocosa –mirandola altaneramente –ahora que soy el futuro Lord de estas tierras puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana –jaloneandola pareciendo un simple deslice para la danza –guardate tus amenazas para quien de verdad te tenga miedo –respondio Rin mirándolo a los ojos –para mi solo eres un principito engreído y tonto que se cree el rey cuando dista mucho de serlo si vas a ser de rey lo que eres de bailarin –empujandolo agresivamente y terminando con el baile –considerate un perdedor –mofandose de el y alejándose.

A Sesshomaru no le quedo mas que retirarse de la pista después de tal escena, Rin lo habia avergonzado dejándolo solo en la pista frente a todos los invitados, no le afecto en lo absoluto el comentario pero decidió que se las cobraría en otra ocasión en un area que fuera su fuerte. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente durante la ceremonia y a la mañana siguiente los invitados se fueron retirando en grupos rumbo a sus tierras manifestándole a Inu Taisho y el futuro Lord que les gustaría volver a reunirse con ambos para fortalecer sus relaciónes y tratar una posible futura alianza.

Los días siguientes después de ese evento fueron amenos, las dos familias por mas que trataban de propiciar momentos privados en las ceremonias y reuniones que surgian para que Rin y Sesshomaru tuvieran algun acercamiento y se conocieran mejor eran estropiados cuando uno u otro se rehusaba poniendo de pretexto algún malestar o entrenamiento oportuno que distaba de lo real.

Inuyasha por otra parte fue acercándose mas a la pequeña afianzando el lazo que comenzaba a unirlos, se sentía bien estando cerca de Rin y no le veia nada de malo a ello ignoraba los sarcasmos de Sesshomaru cada vez que este lo descubria pensando o entregándole algún obsequio preparado por el a ella. Y fue en una de estas tardes donde Rin le correspondió regalándole una corona de flores y un beso en la mejilla provocando que Inuyasha se pusiera rojo como un tomate y disculpandose con ella inventándole que tenia algo que hacer salió corriendo a toda velocidad al sentir el cumulo de emociones que se apoderaban de su corazón. Rin solo lo miro desaparecer por el jardín y continuo cortando flores para su padre sin sospechar que alguien mas habia presenciado tal escena.

Y allí en lo alto de un gran árbol se encontraba recostado Sesshomaru quien por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar al presenciar el intercambio, pero al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba no pudo evitar que su curiosidad saliera a flote. Despues de tanto correr Inuyasha se detuvo apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol donde estaba rescostado Sesshomaru, trataba de controlar su agitada respiración producida por el exceso de velocidad que utilizo al correr.

Sesshomaru.- De verdad no te entiendo Inuyasha – hablándole por primera vez después de días y centrando su vista hacia un punto en el horizonte.

Inuyasha se asusto al escucharlo de todas las personas en el mundo era la que menos quería ver en esos momentos y asi logrando controlar su respiración hasta hacerla normal nuevamente le contesto soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Inuyasha.- Que es lo que no entiendes? –mostrando en su rostro cara de fastidio.

Sesshomaru.- Porque te comportas asi con la enana esa –cerrando sus ojos.

Inuyasha.- Keh! A ti que te importa! –torciendo la boca y volteando su rostro hacia otra parte.

Sesshomaru virando los ojos en señal de fastidio dijo –hasta un tonto lo puede ver –frunciendo el seño –es obvio que la mocosa te gusta –ladeando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el comentario e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas –y si asi fuera que! –demostrando una cara de enojo cuando en realidad se sentía intimidado.

Sesshomaru solo abrió los ojos indiferente y no contesto mas.

Inuyasha.- Si no te conociera… yo diría que ese silencio es por que estas celoso –mofandose de el.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el comentario abriendo los ojos como platos –Ahaha!….-respondio Inuyasha diciendolo en tono de risa – asi que…estoy en lo correcto…-volteandolo a ver desde abajo del árbol hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru–cierto? –mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de burla.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo como si quisiera desintegrarlo –hmpf…tonterias –diciendo esto cerro los ojos y giro su rostro rumbo a otra dirección.

Inuyasha.- Si..si.. –moviendo su mano y levantadose para caminar rumbo a sus aposentos- lo que tu digas… -alejandose de el.

Sesshomaru en su mente volvia a repetir lo que su hermano le habia dicho –CELOSO? Yo?... –frunciendo el seño con los ojos cerrados –Claro que no! Y menos de una mocosa débil, fea y por demas contestona –torciendo su boca –no es digna siquiera a pronunciar mi nombre –tratando de convencerse de que lo que habia dicho su hermano menor no eran otra cosa que disparates.

Y asi quedaron aquellos pensamientos como simples disparates y sandeces que no tenian caso alguno pensar mas. Seria darles demasiada importancia.

Dos semanas transcurrieron y al no ver avances entre los pequeños Lord Sheikan e Inu Taisho decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar antes de publicar su compromiso y con esto ultimo Lord Sheikan y su familia se despidieron de sus anfitriones siendo aun muy pequeños los príncipes acordaron visitarse cada verano alternadamente para continuar el plan de acercarlos y asi lograr algo que por el momento parecía imposible ya que la antipatía que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era visible.

El dia de la partida llego y con ella miles de promesas que quedaron por cumplir por parte de ambas familias.

Inu Taisho.- No lo olvides Sheikan nos veremos dentro de 1 año –mirandolo con una leve sonrisa junto a su esposa.

Sheikan.- No lo hare… -riendose y relinchando su caballo emprendió su viaje de regreso a su imperio.

Kikyo desde su carroza saco levemente su muñeca para ondear un pañuelo en señal de despedida, Rin al tratar de imitar a su madre ondeo un poco mas fuerte su muñeca soltando descuidadamente su pañuelo mismo que fue a dar a el piso y al ver que su madre sonreía por su falta de practica hizo un puchero acomodándose en un rincón de la carroza torciendo levemente su boca, fue tiempo después que al asomarse por la ventana de atras contemplo como el majestuoso castillo donde días atrás habia estado se desvanecía conforme avanzaban de regreso a su hogar.

Rin.- Adios… Inuyasha –dijo con voz baja y con su mirada perdida en el horizonte sin sospechar que Inuyasha sosteniendo el pañuelo que se le habia caido hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Inuyasha.- Adios… dulce Rin –mirando en dirección hacia donde la carroza momentos atrás se habia dirigido.

Al llegar al palacio del norte Rin corrió inmediatamente hacia su habitación cambiándose sus ropas de princesa por sus ropas de entrenamiento y dirigiéndose hacia el dojo para retomar su entrenamiento pero esta vez decidió que fuera mas duro y estricto para mejorar sus debilidades y devolverle el mal trato al fenómeno de las tierras del oeste.

Durante los siguientes dias Rin solo comia lo necesario y al terminar con sus deberes dedicaba el resto de su tiempo a entrenar arduamente. Su padre no entendía porque su pequeña entrenaba tanto, antes no mostraba tanta dedicación y la única excusa que se le vino a la cabeza fue lo de Izayoi.

Los meses pasaron y el invierno termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dando la bienvenida a la primavera

Inu Taisho.- Dense prisa –saliendo rumbo a la gran entrada del palacio.

Irasue.- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha –llamandoles por tercera vez.

Inuyasha bajo rápido sorprendiendo a su madre –Donde esta tu hermano –pregunto Irasue.

Inuyasha.- No lo se, lo último que me dijo fue que el no iria –levantando sus ojos hacia el cielo y colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca.

Irasue solo viro los ojos al sentir que esa tarde seria muy larga –Inu Taisho –lo llamo desde la entrada –Sesshomaru se rehusa a acompañarnos –viendolo con inquietud.

Con un solo rugido por parte de Inu Taisho basto para que Sesshomaru hiciera acto de presencia pero con una actitud bastante molesta que hasta se podía sentir como fluia su energía provocada por el enojo y la frustración de tener que acompañar a su padre para Lord Sheikan y a la enana esa.

Al llegar al palacio de Lord Sheikan nada cambio, todo seguía tal y como se dejo Rin no le hablaba a Sesshomaru y el no tenia interés alguno en ella. Por el otro lado Inuyasha disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado, bromeando y paseando en los alrededores del palacio. Los días se convirtieron en semanas solidificando una relación de amistad fuerte entre ambos en donde del que mas interes se veia era por parte de Inuyasha.

Mientras ambos jugaban por los prados Irasue y Kikyo platicaban respecto al compromiso

Kikyo.- Creo que nos estamos engañando –suspiro.

Irasue.- Si…-mirando hacia los jardines –lo mejor será que los dejemos solos.

Inu Taisho.- Aun es muy pronto para asegurar que esta perdido –colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro –creo que lo mejor es esperar a que crezcan.

Sheikan.- Si.. –un poco desanimado –tal vez la edad los haga cambiar de opinión –apoyándose sobre un pilar del salón.

Inu Taisho.- El entrenamiento de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha comenzara este invierno y estarán fuera de la región por 15 años –mirando a Sheikan sonriendo –tienes mi palabra de que no se comprometerán hasta entonces.

Sheikan observo a Inu Taisho y con una gran sonrisa se acerco tomandolo por los hombros –No cambias Inu Taisho –con una sonrisa en su rostro –cuenta conmigo, Rin también tiene que cumplir con un entrenamiento especial que junto a Kagome deberá comenzar dentro de 5 años –fijando su vista en Kikyo y volviéndola a Inu Taisho e Irasue –los mantendré informados.

Irasue.- Tambien nosotros –viendo a ambos.

Y asi decidieron esperar jugándose su ultima carta, seria una larga espera pero al final se veria si realmente su destino era estar juntos o no. La partida fue muy triste ambas reynas se abrazaban riéndose de lo ironico que era todo cuando desde un principio ambas fueron las que estipularon no forzar las cosas, al final ambas no deseaban otra cosa mas que fueran el uno por el otro.

Los príncipes se encontraban cerca de la carroza real Sesshomaru distanciado de los dos "tortolos" como los nombraba.

Inuyasha.- Rin.. –armandose de valor –esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos en los siguientes años –esperando ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

Rin.- Si lo se…-viendolo tiernamente –pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –siempre seremos amigos.

Inuyasha solo sonrio –solo amigos –pensando en lo ultimo que la pequeña le habia dicho –Si pequeña Rin, pero cuando nos veamos ya no lo seras y entonces.. –dejando de hablar de repente y enfocando su vista hacia otro lado.

Rin.- Entonces? –pregunto curiosa.

Inuyasha.- Lo sabras –mirandola con una sonrisa –mientras eso sucede recuerda que siempre te llevare en mi mente y corazon.

Rin.- Inuyasha… -algo sorprendida pero entusiasta –yo también siempre te recordare –sonriendo.

Sesshomaru solo permaneció en silencio entre mas pronto se marcharan mejor para el.

Inu Taisho y su familia partieron rumbo a su palacio con grandes esperanzas.

Inuyasha tenia la mirada perdida rumbo al norte y Sesshomaru cavilaba en sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru .- Pronto… pronto le demostrare a mi padre y a todos mi gran poder –hablando en solo para el –nadie me igualara en fuerza todos los reinos conocerán mi nombre y temblaran con solo pronunciarlo y escucharlo, sere el Lord mas respetado y temido de todos los tiempos –mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro –El gran Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste –irguiendose sobre la montura de su dragon de dos cabezas.

Mientras que en el otro extremo de la región Rin practicaba su tiro al arco.

-El disparo de una flecha se escucho –Otra vez! –Demando una Kikyo muy molesta.

Rin de nuevo tomo una flecha del carcaj de su espalda y apunto en dirección al blanco

Kikyo.- Vamos Rin… Concentrate…-ordenando a su pequeña –nunca lograras derrotar a tu enemigo si tienes esa puntería.

Rin exhausta miro hacia su madre –pero madre…estoy cansada –respirando entrecortado y con sudor en su frente –tomemos un descanso.

Suspirando Kikyo solo cerro los ojos –entonces dejemoslo hasta ahi –dándose media vuelta dándole la espalda completamente a Rin –si sigues asi nunca lo lograras –empezando a caminar rumbo a sus aposentos.

Rin se paralizo su rostro cambio de expresión al instante –madre… a que… te refieres? –sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Kikyo –Madre! –llamándola nuevamente pero esta vez con desesperación.

Kikyo solo detuvo su andar y ladeando su rostro levemente le dijo –Si no te esfuerzas y practicas dando todo de ti nunca lograras ser como ella –volviendo su rostro hacia enfrente y continuando con su camino –me equivoque respecto a ti –dijo esto ultimo desapareciendo de la vista de su cachorra.

Rin aun con la expresión de asombro en su cara dejo caer el arco y la flecha al suelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…su madre se habia desilusionado y ella era la causante, lentamente fue cayendo sobre sus rodillas y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba el palacio y sus sollozos se perdían con la fuerte caída del agua y los relámpagos sumergida en su propia burbuja de frustración no escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta que estos pararon, a sus espaldas vio la sombra de alguien que se reflejaba frente a ella por la luz que se despedia de los relámpagos.

Sheikan.- Rin…

Rin sorprendida abrió los ojos e inmediatamente dejo de llorar levantando ligeramente su rostro y ladeándolo hacia donde la llamaba su padre –padre? –aun con pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus ojos.

Sheikan inclinándose para estar a su altura la toma por el mentón y le dijo –porque lloras? –viendola a los ojos.

Rin solo sollozo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto y sin poder controlarse le dijo –porque… soy debil… y te he deshonrado a ti y a mi madre… no merezco ser tu hija –llorando con fuerza y refugiándose en el pecho de su padre.

Sheikan se conmovió y tomandola por las mejillas con ambas manos limpio sus lagrimas diciendo –pero Rin no tienes porque sentirte asi, si tu madre te dijo algo no fue con el objetivo de hacerte sentir mal, sino para despejar tu mente y trabajaras en tus debilidades –viendola a los ojos –tu eres mi hija "una medjai" y estoy seguro que aun tienes mucho más que dar –levantándose del suelo junto con ella y tomando el arco y flecha –tienes mucho poder Rin, solo debes despertarlo y aprender a controlarlo – entregándoselos en las manos –es normal que tanto tu madre como yo seamos exigentes contigo, eres la futura monarca de estas tierras tienes una misión muy importante y por demás exigente -Rin escuchándolo atentamente solo asintió sonriendo –no dejes que nadie defina tus limites solo por ser una mujer –palabras que Rin comprendió perfectamente y enfocando su vista a el blanco se concentro cerrando sus ojos recordando como Sesshomaru la habia humillado y doblegado por su fuerza y poder ocasionando que pronto una fuerte energía corriera por sus venas y pronto se manifestara en su ser, con determinación Rin abrió los ojos y el blanco pronto tomo la forma de Sesshomaru diciendo mentalmente –nunca mas te burlaras de mi… me oiste…-susurrandolo por lo bajo a la vez que tensaba la flecha en el arco –Nunca Mas! –gritando esto ultimo frente a Sheikan y liberando la flecha inmediatamente después de sus palabras misma que al desplegarse emitió un destello violeta brilloso que al dar con el blanco destruyo con todo a su paso.

Sheikan sonrio satisfecho al ver el tremendo poder que poseía su pequeña.

Rin sorprendida al ver el poder que habia liberado por su ataque volteo a ver a su padre quien asintiéndole con la cabeza la animo a continuar con su entrenamiento y se acomodo cerca para observarla practicar y enfoncando Rin su vista continuo…

**Se que todo ha ido muy despacio y estamos ansiosos por verlos crecer pero en los siguientes capitulos viene lo bueno! Asi que preparense...**


	5. 15 Años Despues

**Y empezamos con lo bueno como lo prometi espero que sea de su agrado, publique 2 capitulos seguidos ya que los tenia listos pero el trabajo no me dio tiempo...bla bla bla cosas que no creo les interesen... me gustaria leer sugerencias! si voy bien o les gustaria agregar algo a la historia :) Aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo...**

15 AÑOS DESPUES…

En una zona de la región Antártica dos jóvenes príncipes terminaban de entrenar arduamente junto a su padre y sensei. Durante 15 largos años habían permanecido en aquel lugar para desarrollar sus habilidades siendo los primeros 3 años los mas difíciles ya que no estaban impuestos ni al clima ni a el lugar. Los dos príncipes habían desarrollado sus poderes por completo, Sesshomaru habia incrementado considerablemente sus poderes con el pasar de los años muchos decían que incluso dichos poderes superaban ya los de su padre y no solo eso ya que su físico era visiblemente distinto superando por unos cuantos centimetros la estatura de su padre, su blanca melena habia crecido hasta llegar mas debajo de sus rodillas por su hombro derecho colgaba un fluffy mismo que simbolizaba el largo pelaje de sus verdadera forma demoniaca, sus garras estaban mas grandes y eran visibles asi como las marcas en su rostro y cuerpo se asentaron dejando ver su porte, linaje y masculinidad en todos los sentidos. Por otro lado su hermano menor Inuyasha también habia desarrollado sus poderes pero en una manera distinta a la de su hermano mayor, Inuyasha era un poco menos alto que Sesshomaru y al igual que el su largo cabello plateado habia crecido hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de su trasero, sus garras estaban alargadas levemente y sus lindas orejas sobresalían de su platinada cabellera.

Inu Taisho no podía estar mas orgulloso de sus hijos durante largos años el y Folham habian soñado con este momento, al fin podrían regresar a palacio junto a su esposa su preparación habia terminado.

Inu Taisho.- Bien –mirando a ambos –su preparación esta completa es tiempo de regresar a palacio y anunciar su llegada ya que al momento en que arribemos cada uno tomara su responsabilidad –dando un leve suspiro de tranquilidad –es tiempo.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se sorprendieron por las palabras de su padre no esperaban que fuera tan pronto –Padre –dijo Inuyasha –es eso cierto? –expreso aun con la duda en su rostro.

Inu Taisho.- Por supuesto…-cerrando los ojos –pero…-abriendolos nuevamente y enfocando su vista en ellos nuevamente –aun queda algo mas por terminar –mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro –bien… prepárense partiremos rumbo a palacio en un momento –ordeno Inu Taisho.

Ambos príncipes se retiraron y fueron a preparar todo para su partida Inuyasha estando en su habitación al preparar sus cosas tomo de uno de los cajoncitos de su repisa un pequeño dije en forma de sol y girándolo levemente recordó una promesa que hizo con una pequeña

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban ambos en el jardín del palacio del norte jugando entre los enormes prados de flores

_Inuyasha.- Rin.. –armandose de valor –esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos en los siguientes años –esperando ella se sintiera de la misma manera._

_Rin.- Si lo se…-viendolo tiernamente –pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –siempre seremos amigos._

_Inuyasha solo sonrio –solo amigos –pensando en lo ultimo que la pequeña le habia dicho –Si pequeña Rin, pero cuando nos veamos ya no lo seras y entonces.. –dejando de hablar de repente y enfocando su vista hacia otro lado._

_Rin.- Entonces? –pregunto curiosa._

_Inuyasha.- Lo sabras –mirandola con una sonrisa –mientras eso sucede recuerda que siempre te recordare._

_Rin.- Inuyasha… -algo sorprendida pero entusiasta –yo también siempre te recordare –sonriendo y sacando un pequeño dije de su kimono le dijo –ten conservalo –poniendoselo sobre la palma de Inuyasha –con el siempre me recordaras y me lo devolveras cuando nos volvamos a ver –Inuyasha lo guardo con cuidado y se despidió de ella llevando consigo muy presente aquella promesa._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos Inuyasha pensó para si mismo –y aun te recuerdo… mi dulce princesa –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –aun te recuerdo como de antaño –abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y enfocando su vista rumbo a las tierras del oeste –pronto nos volveremos a ver – y con esto ultimo termino de empacar todas sus cosas para partir junto con su padre, hermano y sensei rumbo a su hogar.

Sesshomaru por otro lado no le afectaba en lo mas minimo si se quedaban o se iban ya que para el, cualquier lugar estaría bien para continuar entrenando e incrementar su fuerza y habilidades.

Inu Taisho mando un mensaje a Irasue en un Tori "Ave Fenix"para notificarle de su regreso y preparara todo lo necesario para su llegada y la de sus hijos, pidiendole que como en años anteriores informara a Sheikan sobre cualquier novedad o regreso para tener todo listo y llevar a cabo lo que por tantos años habían esperado.

El Tori cumplió con su tarea e Irasue lo mando con su mensaje rumbo al palacio de Sheikan, los príncipes arribarían a palacio en 2 dias tiempo suficiente para que Sheikan y su familia se prepararan y acudieran a su encuentro. Sheikan recibió el mensaje al dia siguiente sonriendo ampliamente y enviando su respuesta inmediatamente.

Esa misma mañana le pidió a sus sirvientes que prepararan todo lo necesario para el y su familia para su partida rumbo a las tierras del oeste.

Kikyo.- Pense que este dia nunca llegaría –dijo abrazando a Sheikan por la espalda.

Sheikan.- Yo también –afianzando el agarre de su esposa y mirando rumbo al horizonte –pense que ya todo se habia perdido, pero al fin llego.

Kikyo.- Sheikan –pensando en si decirle o no –esta será el ultimo viaje que haremos para este propósito –cerrando sus ojos.

Sheikan soltándose del abrazo y volteándose para ver a su esposa le dijo –lo se –mirandola fijamente –pero tengo esperanza –tomando sus manos y besándolas.

Kikyo.- Tengo miedo –mirandolo con inquietud –que sucederá si Rin y Sesshomaru no.. –pero fue interrumpida por Sheikan –dejemoselo a el destino –poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de su esposa.

Y asi Sheikan junto a su esposa e hijas partieron rumbo a las tierras del oeste con el corazón agitado y nervioso cargando su ultima esperanza con ellos.

Kagome.- No es emocionante Rin? –dijo entusiasmada la chica –al fin conoceremos el castillo del mejor amigo de papa! –riendose emocionada.

Rin sonriendo por la ingenuidad de su hermana y a la vez recordando lo que vivio la ultima vez que estuvo alli le contesto –por dios Kagome controlate –cerrando los ojos fastidiada –a veces te comportas como si tuvieras 5 años –reprochandole su conducta –ademas esta no será la primera vez que visitamos ese palacio…aunque - abriendo sus ojos y levantando su vista – cuando lo visitamos –recordando aquellos años poniendo su dedo índice sobre su sien –tu eras aun una bebe de meses –mirandola nuevamente a los ojos.

Kagome.- Uyyy… pero que aguafiestas eres! –diciendolo en tono de reproche –pues esa vez no cuenta para mi… -cerrando sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza –esta será mi primera vez –haciendo una mueca por capricho.

Kikyo.- Es verdad –exclamo –tu no conoces a el Lord y su familia –dijo sonriendo –no te impacientes pronto los veras –acariciando su melena –ahora –enfocando su vista en ambas – las dos ya son todas unas señoritas… no olviden como deben comportarse –mirandolas cautelosamente –recuerden que son unas princesas y como tal siempre deben mostrar tener sentido de afinidad y refinamiento –no me hagan repertirselos estando con las visitas…entendido? –mostrando seriedad.

Rin y Kagome.- Si madre –mirandola con respeto.

Una vez que Kikyo se distrajo Rin le hizo señas a Kagome moviendo curiosamente su rostro haciendo muecas divertidas en señal de exageración y aburrimiento, ocasionando que Kagome comenzara a reir sin control.

Kikyo.- Rin! –sorprendiendola en una de sus muecas.

Rin.- Perdon! –escusandose volteando hacia otro lado para evitar la reprimienda de su madre.

El viaje transcurrió de lo mas ameno y cuando menos lo pensaron el anochecer cayo arribando a el palacio del oeste por la madrugada.

Irasue se encontraba en la puerta principal para recibirlos y acomodarlos en sus habitaciones.

Sheikan.- Muy buenas noches mi lady –inclinando su cabeza en señal respetuosa.

Irasue.- Buenas noches Lord Sheikan –inclinandose levemente- bienvenidos.

Irasue.- Oh…Kikyo! –abrazandola con alegría –Al fin nos volvemos a ver.

Kikyo.- Irasue! –respondiendo de la misma manera –Bastante tiempo sin verte –sonriendo separándose del agarre –Pero si estas igual de hermosa mujer! –sorprendida –los años no te hacen nada.

Irasue.- Lo mismo digo –con una sonrisa en sus labios –pero pasen pasen –extendiendo su mano izquierda para indicarles el camino.

Sheikan.- Muchas Gracias –siguiendo a su anfitriona.

Irasue observo de reojo a las dos jovencitas que estaban de pie detrás de Kikyo sonriendo a ambas –bienvenidas princesas –inclinando un poco su cabeza y dándose vuelta para acompañar a sus invitados a sus habitaciones.

Caminaron por varios minutos por los largos corredores del palacio subiendo al segundo piso del ala oeste del palacio destinada para hospedar a invitados especiales, una vez en el pasillo Irasue les presento a su ama de llaves una youkai de edad avanzada con cabellos negros y ojos rojos llamada "Nariko".

Irasue señalando a su ama de llaves dijo –ella es Nariko, ella se encargara de llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones Inu Taisho arribara a palacio mañana temprano estoy segura que tendrán mucho de que hablar –sonriendo –bien que descansen –inclinando su cabeza y retirándose a sus aposentos.

Nariko.- Siganme mi Lord –dijo inclinándose.

Sheikan y su familia la siguieron por el largo pasillo deteniéndose en la tercer habitación –esta es la habitación que ocuparan usted y mi lady –abriendo levemente la puerta, la habitación estaba iluminada levemente por algunas velas y era bastante espaciosa. Kikyo entro en ella volteándose a ver a su marido.

Sheikan.- Entra querida necesitas descansar yo acompañare a nuestras hijas, una vez que estén en sus habitaciones regresare a tu lado –dijo reflejando serenidad en su rostro.

Kikyo solo asintió y cerro la puerta Nariko continuo su camino sobre el pasillo detenindose 2 habitaciones mas adelante.

Nariko.- Estas serán las habitaciones que ocuparan las princesas mi señor –doblando en un pasillo y adentrándose en el. El pasillo terminaba con una division en dos al llegar al centro se detuvo y con su mano derecha e izquierda señalo ambas puertas –cada una puede elegir su habitación –volteándose hacia Sheikan y reverenciándolo.

Sheikan.- Bien… Kagome tu tomaras el lado derecho y Rin el izquierdo –dijo este dirigiendo su vista hacia sus hijas. Las princesas caminaron rumbo a su habitación adentrándose en ellas.

Nariko.- Sus pertenecías estarán aquí en cualquier momento, si necesitan alguna cosa solo tienen que tintinear la pequeña campana que esta sobre aquella pequeña repisa –dijo señalando la repisa –bien… con permiso y que descansen sus majestades –reverenciando a las princesas y a Sheikan, retirándose tranquilamente.

Sheikan solo la miro desaparecer al doblar por la esquina del pasillo y dirigiéndose hacia sus hijas –bien descansen nos veremos mañana –dijo este soltando un leve suspiro.

Rin y Kagome asintieron –buenas noches padre –dijeron ambas, Sheikan se retiro rumbo a sus habitaciones y Kagome mirando a su hermana le dijo –tengo el presentimiento que mañana será un dia bastante largo –mirandola pícaramente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rin solo le miro con una mirada serena y suspirando entro en su habitación dándole las buenas noches y cerrando la puerta. Kagome al ver que su hermana no estaría dispuesta a conversar solo encogió los hombros y la imito.

En sus habitaciones Rin detallo con la vista cada rincón de su habitación ubicando la pequeña salita de te que se encontraba al frente y el muro con pinturas que la dividia, adentrándose mas pudo ver una puerta corrediza a su derecha que seguro conducía a el baño continuo caminando rumbo al fondo de la habitación pero la luz de la luna y la leve brisa que se colaba por una entrada llamo su atención girándose para ver noto que su habitación tenia un balcón con una hermosa vista que daba rumbo a los jardines del palacio, al acercarse se quedo maravillada al ver la hermosa luna llena y el espectáculo de estrellas que adornaban a la noche poniendo ambas manos sobre el barandal y enfocando sus ojos esmeralda a la luna se perdió en ella hasta que la leve brisa del viento la saco de su trance y con una sonrisa en el rostro se pregunto si su hermana estaría igual de contenta al ver su habitación –seguro que si –dijo muy convencida girando hacia su derecha para ver el balcón vecino que le indicaba era el de su hermana y asi girándose volvió al interior de sus aposentos deslizando el obi de su kimono para desvestirse mirando en dirección al baño –creo que tomare un relajante baño antes de dormir –dijo dejando un rastro de sus ropas sobre el suelo mientras caminaba rumbo al baño. Al llegar alli lleno la pequeña tina de agua que se tenia en jarrones –agua termal –dijo viendo como salía vapor de las vasijas y tomando de sus ropas un pequeño costal una vez llena la tina esparcio algunas flores sobre el agua introduciendo completamente su cuerpo y soltando su larga melena azabache para que se impregnara con la esencia de las flores.

Permanecio por varios minutos en el agua frotando con una pequeña tela su cuerpo para después lavarse el cabello con varios aceites y enjuagarlo con ayuda de una pequeña vasija con agua de la misma tina una vez limpia salió de la tina envuelta en una toalla y secando su cabello le unto de loción de una pequeña botella de su tocador, se deshizo de su toalla para colocarse el nagajuban primero y después su kimono de dormir para sentarse sobre el pequeño tocador que se encontraba frente a su futon y cepillar su larga cabellera. Al terminar guardo su peine en uno de los cajoncitos del tocador y se acosto para dormir.

El cielo se comenzo a teñir de rosa y anaranjado señal clara del alba donde 4 figuras se comenzaron a hacer visibles conforme se acercaban a el palacio. La leve brisa del viento se colaba sobre las cortinas de la habitación de Rin moviendo sus cabellos al mismo compas que el y llevando consigo su aroma. Inu Taisho y los príncipes descendieron sobre el jardín central mientras que Folham descendió junto a Ah-Un en los establos ya que el enorme dragon traia en sus aforras las pertenencias de todos y Folham debía acomodarlas en el pasillo para que los sirvientes dispusieran de ellas y las colocaran en sus respectivos lugares.

Inu Taisho girándose a sus hijos dijo –al fin en casa –suspirando –bien nos veremos por mañana, descansen –retirandose a sus aposentos.

Inuyasha observo durante largo rato el lugar –como cambio el lugar –mirando en dirección a Sesshomaru –no crees?

Sesshomaru.- Si… después de todo 15 años no pasan asi como asi –girando su vista para reconocer los lugares donde estuvo en su infancia. Mientras en su mente se formaban imagenes al ver cada uno de los rincones del jardin una leve brisa de viento paso sobre su rostro moviendo algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro llevando consigo un suave y sutil aroma que invadio sus sentidos sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aspirando nuevamente y concentrándose se giro un poco hacia su derecha enfocando su vista hacia el balcon a donde su sentido del olfato le indicaba estaba el origen de tan exquisito aroma.

Sesshomaru sin perder de vista el balcón en sus pensamientos decía –pero… de que o quien es este aroma –su olor le fascinaba, con cada respiro que daba alteraba de poco a poco sus sentidos y lo llamaba en silencio incitándolo seductoramente a averiguar quien era su portador. Tomando la iniciativa comenzó a caminar rumbo a el pasillo que lo llevaria a el pero Inuyasha lo saco de su trance –Oye Sesshomaru… no vienes? –preguntandole al mismo tiempo que lo miraba –sucede algo? –volvio a preguntar al ver que su hermano permanecia con la vista fija en un punto del pasillo –Sesshomaru? –caminando hacia el y enfocando su vista rumbo a la misma dirección que su hermano.

Sesshomaru al notar la proximidad de Inuyasha reacciono –no… no es nada –dijo girandose y caminando en la dirección opuesta al olor que percibió minutos antes.

Inuyasha solo se quedo mirándolo y al verlo pasar de lado –si tu lo dices –dijo cerrando los ojos comenzó a caminar detrás de su hermano para ir rumbo a su habitación sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

Al llegar a sus aposentos los príncipes se dedicaron a descansar un poco después del viaje, sin embargo Sesshomaru no pudo conciliar el sueño aun seguía cautivado por el dulce aroma que percibió momentos atrás, se encontraba recostado sobre su enorme futon y enfocando su vista rumbo al balcón de su habitacion se incorporo para salir por el para relajarse y asi poder tranquilizarse, minutos después entro de nuevo a su habitación para tomar un baño y recostarse nuevamente sobre su futon y descansar.

La mañana llego y después de unas horas Rin y Kagome decidieron levantarse, Kagome se levanto emocionada y tomando su bata para salir corrió a toda prisa rumbo a la habitación de su hermana tocando fervientemente la puerta.

Kagome.- Vamos Rin abre la puerta –diciendole en tono alto y perdiendo su paciencia al ver que su hermana aun no se levantaba.

Rin.- Ya voy, ya voy –abriendo la puerta al terminar con esta frase –por que tanto escándalo?-viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Kagome empujándola hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta la llevo hasta la sala de te sentándola sobre uno de los cojines –que acaso no lo sabes? –mirandola sorprendida y tomando lugar frente a ella.

Rin.- Si te lo pregunto es porque no se no crees? –levantando una de sus cejas y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Viendo que Kagome solo la miraba con una sonrisa y no tenia intenciones de abandonar su postura Rin viro los ojos en señal de que perdia su paciencia y le dijo –y bien? No piensas decirme que es lo que sucede? –mirandola a los ojos.

Kagome sonriendo aun mas –no lo puedo creer…pero si de verdad no sabes bien te lo dire –tomando aire –me entere que los príncipes del castillo llegaron esta mañana –diciendo esto con una mano cubriendo un lado de su boca como si fuese un gran secreto.

Rin solo sonrio al ver lo graciosa que llegaba a ser su hermanita –es todo? –viendola con incredulidad –cielos Kagome en verdad tenia un mejor sueño que esta noticia que me das –fingiendo poco interés.

Kagome.- Oh vamos no te hagas –cayendole encima para hacerle cosquillas –tu sabes que no me trago esa actuación de falta de interés –haciendole cosquillas a Rin –vamos admite que es interesante –incrementando las cosquillas a lo que Rin riendo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por safarse de su agarre –Basta Kagome –riendo sonoramente y cayendo de espaldas junto con ella al piso –Jajajajaja –riendo ambas –no sigas –decia Rin con su hermana encima de ella –Vamos admítelo! –decia Kagome luchando con las manos de Rin – esta bien! esta bien! –dijo Rin pausadamente a falta de aire por las cosquillas –Tu ganas! –riendose sin control –Lo sabia! –riendo Kagome triunfante y levantándose de encima de su hermana pero al levantar su vista se petrifico al ver a Nariko observarlas con una charola en las manos.

Rin inmediatamente se levanto y se aliso sus ropas –ehm… -fue lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba muy apenada por el espectáculo que su hermana y ella acaban de dar. Kagome estaba roja como un tomate y con la cara inclinada.

Nariko contenía su risa como podía, sabia de antemano que las princesas no le dirían nada por vergüenza asi que no le quedo mas remedio que romper el hielo ya que ninguna parecía saber que decir.

Nariko.- Oh vamos no soy su madre –riendose un poco –siendo sincera hacia mucho que no escuchaba unas risas tan encantadoras como las de ustedes –mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro –no se avergüencen…son princesas y por tanto son libres de hacer lo que quieran –guiñandoles el ojo deshaciendo la penosa atmosfera de vergüenza.

Kagome y Rin se vieron al mismo tiempo y dirigiendo sus miradas a Nariko le dijeron –gracias –mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nariko.- Asi me gusta –expresando su alegría por la confianza de las princesas –esto quedara en esta habitación al igual que todo los demás –sonriéndoles con los ojos cerrados –oh pero que tonta soy –poniendo una mano sobre su boca recordando a que habia ido, captando la atención de las princesas –olvide decirles a que he venido… en una hora se hara un banquete en el gran salon para recibir a el señor y los príncipes del castillo –dijo expresando alegría en sus palabras –sus pertenencias ya están colocadas en sus closets, si desean que les ayude a prepararse solo pídanmelo y con gusto lo hare –mirando a ambas –por cierto su madre les manda este alajero, al parecer una de las sirvientas lo coloco en sus aposentos por error –entregandole el alajero a Rin.

Rin.- Muchas gracias Nariko –mostrandole una gran sonrisa –que te parece si nos ayudas a vestirnos y arreglarnos Kagome es un desastre si de arreglarse se trata –mirando como su hermana hacia una trompa.

Kagome.- Rin! No le digas eso! –gritandole molesta por ser descubierta – Que va a pensar de mi! –con sus mejillas rojas.

Nariko se rio bajito y le dijo –no voy a pensar nada mi niña –tomandola por el brazo y llevándola hacia el baul donde estaban sus kimonos –ahora vamos a escoger un lindo kimono para tu hermana y para ti –sonriendo.

Kagome y Rin solo sonrieron y caminando rumbo al baul comenzaron a escoger entre varias prendas cual vestirían para esa ocasión. Una vez listas Nariko las peino y coloco algunas joyas no muy llamativas para decorar su peinado e hiciera juego con su vestimenta.

Nariko.- Lucen hermosas! –sorprendida –creo que el dia de hoy vamos a captar la atención de varias personas –riendose para si misma.

Kagome.- Y como son los príncipes Nariko? –preguntando curiosa.

Rin.- Kagome! –notando que su hermana habia descuidado sus modales al ser una curiosa y no poder controlarse.

Kagome al darse cuenta de su falta trato de remediar su error –perdon… es decir –pero Nariko se le adelanto riéndose –ya lo sabran, pronto los verán –acomodando la peineta en el cabello de Rin.

Nariko.- Bueno… están listas andando –caminando por el frente y siendo seguida por ambas.

En el gran salón Inu Taisho e Irasue conversaban de pie con sus amigos mas allegados y algunos invitados mas, estaba por demás saber que todos estaban nerviosos el ansiado dia habia llegado y en unos minutos todo se decidiría.

Las princesas arribaron al gran salón saludando a distancia a sus padres y empezando a recorrer el lugar adentrándose y sociabilizando con los demás invitados el mensajero del castillo se acerco hacia Inu Taisho notificándole que los príncipes estaban en el gran salón también pero dieron instrucción de no ser anunciados.

Inu Taisho.- ya veo –volteandose a ver a su esposa y amigos –bien dejemos que todo fluya normalmente – y volteando a ver a su sirviente –esta bien retirate.

Entre mas caminaban Rin y Kagome mas captaban la atención de varios de los invitados siendo los mas interesados los hijos solteros de terratenientes y Lords de otras legiones.

Miroku.- Muy buen dia tengan mis estimadas señoritas –saludando a ambas inclinándose caballerosamente.

Rin y Kagome.- Buen dia – devolviéndole el saludo y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Miroku.- Me podrían dar sus bellos nombres –mirandolas detalladamente.

Kagome incomoda al igual que su hermana por su mirada contesto mas por educación que por gusto.

Kagome.- Mi nombre es Kagome –con expresion indiferente- y ella es mi hermana Rin.

Miroku.- Pero por dios…acaso ustedes son las hijas de Lord Sheikan –pregunto interesado.

Rin.- Asi es –contesto sabiendo que con eso el joven se limitaría al conocer quien era su padre.

Miroku.- Valla esto si es una sorpresa –expreso sorprendido –es un honor conocerlas –inclinándose nuevamente e iniciando una típica charla acerca de las tierras de su padre y lo honrado que se sentía de ser su sucesor

Kagome hastiandose de la platica viro por un momento sus ojos en otra dirección topándose con unos ojos color ambar al otro lado del salón que la miraban sin perder detalle. Kagome al sentir la perfecta oportunidad para desaparecer y librarse del acosador como ella asi lo llamaba se escuso diciendo que iria un momento al tocador –si me disculpan en un momento regreso –interrumpiendo a Miroku –adelante señorita –haciéndose a un lado para que la joven pasara.

Rin al escuchar a Kagome decir que se iba casi la quería matar con la mirada al ver como su hermana la dejaba morir al lado del mujeriego ese –Kagome! –diciendolo para ella misma –en un momento te alcanzo –dijo para dejar en claro que no tenia intenciones de seguir con la platica.

Kagome desapareció de la platica dirigiéndose rumbo al joven de mirada ambarina, el príncipe al notar que la jovencita se desprendía de la conversación vio su oportunidad y sin dudarlo decidió caminar para acapararla para el. Kagome caminaba entre los invitados haciéndose la distraída ante la penetrante mirada del apuesto joven para no ser tan obvia y lograr que el joven la invitase a platicar solo ellos dos. En el otro lado del salón otro de los príncipes era asediado por un sequito de jovencitas que se le insinuaban descaradamente cosa que a el solo le repugnaba porque realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna hastiado por no verse libre de ellas les dijo que iria por una bebida y cuando se giro rumbo a la mesa de bebidas no pudo evitar ver a una hermosa jovencita que estaba acompañada de un joven que el conocía bastante bien y de una reputación bastante conocida a distancia se notaba como la joven parecía estar interesada en la platica pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario y fue entonces que el viento volvió a soplar ocasionando que la larga cabellera de la joven se ondeara y que un muy familiar aroma llegara a la nariz del daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru se detuvo al percibir el dulce aroma nuevamente y saliendo de su asombro lo identifico –este aroma…es…-y enfocando su vista de nuevo la vio –de ella… -mirandola penetrantemente –continuando en su camino.

Rin estaba apunto de terminar la platica cuando al mirar hacia otro lado se topo con una mirada dorada que le helo la sangre, sorprendida de verlo acercarse noto inmediatamente las marcas en su rostro, la luna creciente en su frente –Sesshomaru –susurro por lo bajo.

Miroku dejo de hablar al notar como Sesshomaru se acercaba y tragando saliva lo saludo –Lord Sesshomaru –reverenciándolo. Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo vio, su vistaba estaba dirigida hacia la hermosa joven que estaba a un lado de Miroku.

Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio se acerco mas a Rin –Buenas tardes –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la de Rin.

Miroku.- Buenas Tardes –mirandolo e inclinando su cabeza.

Rin parecía embrujada por su penetrante mirada, su mente le decía que contestara pero su corazón no dejaba de latir rápido –Rin contestale! –se decía a si misma hasta que un leve sonido por parte de Miroku la saco de su trance parpadeando y dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte –Buenas… tardes –volviendo su vista hacia el.

Pronto Sesshomaru para disimular su interés en la joven le pregunto a Miroku que lo traia por el palacio.

Miroku.- Bueno tu padre invito a muchos a este banquete a darles la bienvenida a ti y a Inuyasha –viendolo con nerviosísimo – y hablando de el donde esta? –tratando de salir de ese lugar con ese pretexto.

Sesshomaru tenia las palabras mágicas para deshacerse del estorbo y estar a solas con la joven –debe estar en la mesa principal comiendo como loco –mirando rumbo a la gran mesa.

Miroku lamentándose de dejar a la hermosura a merced de Sesshomaru se disculpo –discúlpeme hermosa señorita pero el deber llama…debo saludar a mi otro amigo –demostrando su frustración de dejarla sin poder lograr algo mas que solo palabras entre ella y el.

Rin contenta de librarse del mujeriego –no se preocupe valla –cerrando los ojos en señal de alivio. Miroku se marcho dejándolos solos al desaparecer de su vista Rin cayo en cuenta de que aun estaba con Sesshomaru y su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente, ahora que lo veia bien Sesshomaru habia cambiado bastante, era mas alto que su padre sus ojos tenían un color dorado mas profundo y seducían al espectador sus vestimentas lo hacían ver bastante varonil, atractivo vestia un aori blanco con pequeños estampados rojos en las mangas un cinturón azul violáceo en la cintura y su armadura negra con pequeños picos cubria su pecho y parte baja de la hamaka lo que coronaban su elegancia y porte, no podía evitar mirarlo.

Sesshomaru por otra parte al sentir las pulsaciones del corazón de la joven sonrio para sus adentros, no cabia duda que su personalidad impresionaba a cualquiera pero la joven que tenia frente a el no era cualquiera ya que no cualquier persona lograba llamar su atención y viéndola frente a el se daba cuenta que en verdad era diferente, la joven vestia un hermoso kimono color rojo carmín con petalos de sakura color rosa palido sobre los hombros desvaneciéndose hacia las mangas, el obi era del mismo color al de los petalos, su cabello lo traia peinado con un medio moño dejando algunos risos sueltos que caian en cascada sobre su espalda hasta debajo de su cintura adornadolo con una peineta con piedras rojas y rosas en forma de cerezo, su piel era aperlada parecía hecha de porcelana, sus ojos color esmeralda resplandecían como dos piedras preciosas coronadas por unos labios rosados tentadores que lo seducían en cada instante. Iba a iniciar una conversación con ella pero fue interrumpido cuando Inu Taisho camino junto a Irasue rumbo a el centro del salon para anunciar a sus herederos.

Inu Taisho.- Gracias a todos por acudir en este dia tan importante para mi familia –tomando la mano de su esposa –y como es nuestra tradición que comience el baile –tomando a su esposa por la cintura para comenzar a danzar.

La música comenzó apareciendo unos minutos mas tarde Inuyasha acompañado de Kagome tomados de la mano rumbo al centro de la pista para acompañar a los anfitriones, Sesshomaru sabiendo que el también debería abrir el primer baile tomo la mano de Rin y mirándola a los ojos le dijo –me concedería esta pieza –Rin solo asintió con la cabeza y camino a su lado con su mano entrelazada con la de el avanzando hasta llegar a el centro de la pista donde Sesshomaru se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos con su otra mano la tomo de la cintura y la apego mas a el para iniciar su danza. Rin no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que ocurria a su alrededor ya que por inercia habia colocado su otra mano sobre el musculoso pecho del youkai danzando al compas de Sesshomaru sin despegar sus miradas el uno del otro.

La escena capto la atención de todos los presentes en especial la de sus padres que no cabian de la felicidad al ver que posiblemente todo saldría bien. La música inundaba el ambiente y poco a poco las demás parejas se les fueron uniendo mientras bailaban. Ambos seguían mirándose como si se dijeran miles de palabras con solo hacerlo, Sesshomaru se sentía embrujado por ella y el dulce aroma que emanaba de la joven enloquecía sus sentidos... tenia que saber su nombre.

Sesshomaru.- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre –dijo mirándola detalladamente mientras danzaban.

Rin se sorprendió por el comentario no podía creer que no la reconociera tanto habia cambiado que no quedaban rastros de la pequeña que se peleo con el años atrás... sin mencionar que ambos habían manifestado su disgusto el uno por el otro y con ese ultimo pensamiento cerro sus ojos sonriendo levemente –en verdad no me recuerdas…Sesshomaru –dijo en tono divertido abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para mirarle.

Sesshomaru no mostro reacción alguna ya que no la recordaba sin embargo algo en ella le recordaba algo solo que no sabia que y mirandole nuevamente de manera impaciente Rin la interpreto el le estaba exigiendo una respuesta a la pregunta que le habia hecho con anterioridad –No lo puedo creer –riendose un poco sin dejar de mirarlo notando que fruncia la expresion en su mirada el daiyoukai quien comenzaba molestarse por la actitud de ella –esta bien mi nombre es… -acercandose un poco mas a el –Rin… -dijo esta sin perder detalle de la expresion del youkai.

Sesshomaru al escuchar su nombre se asombro bastante fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera dos veces encima –Es imposible –susurro por lo bajo sin percatarse de que Rin aun estaba con el bailando.

Rin.- Que es imposible? –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos logrando captar su atención –Mi padre esta bailando con mi madre en este momento por alla –señalando el sitio donde se encontraban ambos –Inuyasha baila con mi hermana Kagome y..

Sesshomaru.- Suficiente –dijo levemente molesto y entrecerrando su mirada no podía tratarse de la misma niña que años atrás el habia insultado con toda clase de improperios. Aquella enana como asi la llamaba el era ordinaria y fea como era posible que de la noche a la mañana se hubiese transformado en algo hermoso y que para colmo le extasiaba los sentidos y se sentía atraído hacia ella endemoniadamente. Asi saliendo de sus cavilaciones detuvo su andar deshaciendo su agarre pero sin soltarla de su muñeca camino hacia afuera de la pista.

Una vez alejados de los demás la solto alejándose un poco y dándole la espalda le dijo –cambiaste –mirandola de reojo y asegurándose nuevamente de que fuese ella la portadora de tan embriagante aroma, una vez que su olfato se lo confirmo se reprocho mentalmente por haber sido tan tonto y haber sucumbido a sus encantos

Rin solo lo miraba tratando de descifrar que tramaba –es todo lo que diras –dijo mirándo su espalda, Sesshomaru no contesto solo giro levemente su rostro en dirección a ella y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a avanzar desapareciendo entre los grandes muros del jardín central

Rin.- Bien –dijo riéndose y caminando de regreso hacia la ceremonia, sin querer lo habia logrado habia doblegado el orgullo del futuro Lord.

Mientras que en lo alto de un árbol Sesshomaru maldecía internamente a los cuatro vientos por haber sido tan débil ante una mujer pero el problema era que no se trataba de cualquier mujer sino de Rin… la enana fea y odiosa se habia puesto en demacia hermosa, bella y era dueña de un aroma que lo seducía e incitaba a seguir sus mas bajos instintos –Maldicion … -cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba sobre el tronco y apretaba sus puños clavandose sus garras.

La ceremonia transcurrió bastante bien después del baile prolongándose hasta la noche, todos los sirvientes comenzaron a iluminar los alrededores con hermosos candelabros y velas sobre las mesas y pasillos. Rin bailo con varios jóvenes y cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta se escabullo poniendo de pretexto que estaba cansada y deseaba descansar debido al agotador viaje. Viendo a lo lejos que su hermana no la estaba pasando tan mal ya que desde que se separo de ella la muy ingrata no se habia dignado nisiquiera a regresar para ver si estaba bien...pero ya se las cobraria...

En el otro extremo del salon Kagome estaba muy atenta de la conversacion que tenia con Inuyasha, desde su encuentro fugaz en el salon como ella asi lo llamaba no se habian despegado el uno del otro ni siquiera para ir a el baño.

Inuyasha.- Y de que region vienes Kagome? -pregunto con una sonrisa a la chica mientras bailaban

Kagome.- Vengo de la region norte -contesto sin despegar su mirada de la del chico -mi padre es un gran amigo del lord de este castillo.

Inuyasha.- En serio, no lo sabia... mi padre es muy reservado con sus amistades -dijo a la vez que elevaba un poco sus ojos como si pensara en algo.

Kagome.- Bien -sonriendo con los ojos cerrados -si te hace sentir mejor el mio tampoco -hablandole muy cerca en su oido.

Inuyasha solo cerro sus ojos y encogiendo sus hombros no le dio importancia por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes en las que enfocarse como en la hermosa joven que tenia frente a el.

Inuyasha.- Y no sabes si se piensan quedar mas tiempo - acariciandole la mano y mirandole a los ojos -me gustaria invitarte a recorrer algunos lugares de nuestro reino.

Kagome se sonrojo al instante la mirada que le daba Inuyasha la ponia nerviosa y hacia que su corazon latiera muy rapido quedandose muda por unos leves minutoshasta que el sonido de la voz de Inuyasha llamandola la saco de su ensueño.

Inuyasha.- Kagome... -susurro levemente cerca de su oido -estas bien?

Kagome parpadeo dos veces y reacciono -ah..em.. si -contestando nerviosa y notandose un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha.- Menos mal... -dijo afianzando su agarre -entonces...que dices? Aceptas mi invitacion?

Kagome.- Si -contesto sonriendole emocionada -"Que bien! Lo Logre! Uyyy Rin no va a creer esto cuando se lo cuente" - se dijo mentalmente la chica.

Inuyasha.- Ven... - dijo deteniendose en la pista jalandola hacia el -acompañame quiero presentarte con algunas amistades -dijo mirandola tiernamente.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y acercandose un poco mas a el le contesto-esta bien -mirandolo con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar a un lado de el, sus ojos brillaban se sentia muy bien al lado de Inuyasha.

Rin al salir del gran salon observo que en uno de los jardines de cerca habia un pequeño lago de donde se podían vislumbrar algunas luciérnagas caminando hacia el para mirar mas de cerca, al llegar se inclino en la orilla para tocarlas pero su vista se perdio con el brillante reflejo que daba el agua.

Rin.- La luna…-levantando su mirada hacia ella y las estrellas –que hermosa es…- cerrando los ojos al sentir como una suave brisa de viento acariciaba su rostro y elevaba sus cabellos, sin percatarse que una mirada ambarina la observaba de lejos.

Sesshomaru aun seguía en la copa de aquel gran árbol recostado meditando hasta que el viento le llevo de nuevo aquel dulce aroma, abriendo lentamente los ojos se giro en dirección a el lago del jardín del ala este e incorporándose se elevo dirigiéndose hacia la dueña.

Sin hacer ruido Sesshomaru descendió a unos metros a espaldas de ella, la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban era cautivante la luz de la luna sobre la menuda figura de Rin y las luciérnagas que bailoteaban a su alrededor alumbraban tenuemente sus encantos de mujer, sin duda el tiempo habia hecho lo suyo con aquella niña que conoció de antaño, ahora era una mujer sensual poseedora de una curvas y un aroma que volverían loco a cualquiera tentándolo con cada movimiento a poseerla en cuerpo y alma. Ejerciendo su autocontrol nuevamente parpadeo volviendo a la realidad notando que Rin se levantaba delicadamente de su lugar y al girar su rostro lo vio a el entre las sombras del gran árbol enfocando sus verdes ojos en el. Al verse descubierto cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ella pero la voz de Rin hizo que se detuviera.

Rin.- Espera…no te vallas –dijo tiernamente sonando como una petición e inmediatamente se pregunto mentalmente porque demonios lo habia dicho en voz alta sonrojándose al instante.

Sesshomaru se giro para verla aquello fue música para sus oídos y con su acostumbrada templedad se quedo observándola fijamente, para Rin el hecho que la mirara de esa manera la hacia sentirse incomoda y mirando hacia el lago nuevamente para lograr controlar el color carmesí que se habia acumulado en sus mejillas le dijo –si quieres puedes quedarte –mirandolo de reojo, al no ver respuesta giro completamente su cuerpo rumbo al lago pensando que Sesshomaru se retiraría como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, se sentía como una tonta por haberle pedido que no se fuera estaban tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru habia avanzado hacia ella quedando a dos pasos de distancia.

Sesshomaru la miraba a detalle, la estatura de Rin era perfecta le llegaba a la altura su barbilla estaba a unos pasos de ella y podía disfrutar plenamente como horas antes su aroma a flores y vainilla. Al ver que ella no notaba su presencia decidió hacerse notar suspirando con molestia obteniendo lo que quería su atención.

Rin al oir el suspiro tan de cerca sintió como la piel de su espalda se erizaba, eso solo significaba algo el estaba cerca… muy cerca…abriendo sus ojos un poco mas en señal de sorpresa a la vez que sus mejillas se volvían a tornar rojas, su corazón comenzo a latir mas rápido de lo normal y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían aspirar se giro lentamente hacia el para mirarle.

Y alli estaba otra vez mirándolo sin temor cuando muchos no le sostenían la mirada por algo que ella al parecer no sentía hacia el, por otro lado Rin no podía comprender como era posible sentirse asi por alguien que prácticamente la habia humillado cuando era pequeña de pronto todo el odio que llego a sentir por el desapareció su corazón latia con fuerza y una extraña sensación de nerviosismo la invadía al sentir a Sesshomaru tan cerca, que era lo que el tenia que la hacia sentirse asi... sentía que la desvestía con esa mirada que tenia sobre ella ahora…pero en que cosas estaba pensando cayendo en cuenta en lo que en su mente cavilaba mostrando sus mejillas un ligero carmín y sus ojos un leve brillo que no paso desapercibido por Sesshomaru.

La hermosa luna llena iluminaba las penumbras del jardin con su luz, el viento agitaba levemente el cabello de Rin moviendo algunos de los mechones que tenia en su frente y sus miradas eran presas una de la otra estaba cautivada por esos hermosos ojos color oro, un sonido en el agua la distrajo por un momento mirando hacia donde sono mientras sentia como Sesshomaru cerraba la distancia entre ambos y dirigiendo nuevamente sus vista hacia el con sus miradas volvieron a decir mas de mil palabras siendo Sesshomaru el que tomo la iniciativa tomandola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo empujándola levemente hacia un lado con su cuerpo llevandola debajo de un gran árbol donde sus siluetas apenas se podian distinguir entre la obscuridad descansando la espalda de ella contra el frondoso tronco fijando su vista en los rosados labios de Rin y de nuevo en sus ojos como si le dijera con esa mirada que la besaria.

Inclino poco a poco su cabeza hacia a ella rozando su nariz primero con la de ella, pareciendo en un principio un juego de roces pero que despues al no ver resistencia por parte de ella continuo sintiendo su calido aliento chocar contra el suyo, entreabriendo sus ojos para ver las sensaciones que despertaba en la joven podia verla respirar entrecortadamente como si esperara por algo y oler su deseo mirandose ambos con ansiedad, con su boca entreabierta acaricio sus labios sin perder detalle de su reaccion por unos minutos se mantuvo asi dandole esporadicos besos con sus roces avanzando cada vez mas hasta que la tentacion lo vencio y el mismo termino con la tortura de ambos acercandola mas a su pecho tomandola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y otro por su nuca para besarla con candor, ternura y pasion.

**Bien me van a matar...jajajajajaja! Prometo actualizar este fin! Que tal me quedo?**


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

El beso se fue tornando mas demandante conforme avanzaban ambos, el calido roce de sus labios empezaba a despertar en ambos sensaciones que jamás habían sentido hacia alguien, Sesshomaru la besaba tiernamente pero sin dejar de mostrar posesividad ya que con sus colmillos mordisqueaba su labio inferior repetidas veces sin lastimarla estremeciendo cada célula del cuerpo de Rin.

Sesshomaru sentía como un fuerte hormigueo empezaba a bullir en su estomago conforme avanzaba mas en ese beso, el sabor de los labios de Rin era verdaderamente delicioso no quería parar…quería mas…sentirla mas cerca y fue cuando entonces quiso profundizar la caricia deslizando levemente su lengua sobre los dulces labios de Rin mientras le daba suaves mordiscos con sus colmillos. Rin sintió como un fuerte escalofrío empezó a recorrer lentamente su espalda al sentir la lengua de el sobre sus labios la sensación era extasiante no cabía duda pensaba mientras asimilaba las cosas, si… Sesshomaru le estaba pidiendo permiso para profundizar sus avances con ese dulce acto de seducción si esas eran las sensaciones que le provocaba el besarla superficialmente no imaginaba como serian si ella accedía a lo que el esperaba. Mientras su mente y corazón se debatían en si debía o no la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse.

Fueron apenas unos centímetros los que sus rostros se separaron abriendo ambos los ojos simultáneamente para mirarse. Los ambarinos ojos no despegaban su vista de los esmeraldas, Sesshomaru pudo notar el carmesí que tenían las mejillas de Rin eso termino por cautivarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo acercándola mas a su pecho y descansando levemente su barbilla sobre su cabeza coloco un brazo sobre su espalda y el otro sobre su melena. Rin solo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y como respuesta coloco sus brazos sobre su pecho

Lo que ambos no sabían era que había dos espectadores mirándolos a distancia, uno era un joven alto de cabello largo color café oscuro y ojos marrón acompañado de una joven mujer de larga melena café y ojos rojos. Por la expresión en su rostro no era difícil saber que a la joven mujer no le agradaba nada ver como Sesshomaru abrazaba a la "intrusa esa" como ella así la llamaba.

Naraku.- Mira nada mas... si me lo preguntas –dijo mirando a la joven de al lado –yo diría que esa joven no es solo una distracción para Sesshomaru –dijo recalcando este la palabra "solo"

Kagura.- Guarda silencio Naraku –dijo ardiendo en celos y con el ceño bastante fruncido por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos –Esa mocosa no va a arruinar mis planes –dijo devolviendo su vista a Naraku –si cree que le voy a dejar el camino así de fácil esta equivocada –mirando a ambos nuevamente.

Naraku mofándose le dijo –y que piensas hacer exactamente? –mirándola con aire divertido.

Kagura.- Ya veras –dijo esto ultimo comenzando a avanzar rumbo a Sesshomaru y Rin.

Los corazones de ambos no dejaban de palpitar velozmente y separándose un poco para mirarse nuevamente sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente dispuestos a continuar con lo que había sido pospuesto por la falta de oxigeno pero el sonido de una ramilla rompiéndose rompió el encanto y abriendo un poco mas los ojos ambos fijaron su vista hacia donde había provenido el ruido.

Kagura orgullosa de haber cumplido su cometido mostró una media sonrisa –buenas noches…Lord Sesshomaru –saludo ignorando por completo la presencia de Rin e inclinándose un poco para reverenciarle –lo he estado buscando príncipe –deslizando levemente el abanico que traía en su mano derecha –pero "niña"… sigues aquí! –dijo en tono despectivo fijando su vista en Rin –que no ves que el señor ya termino con lo que quería…retírate! –dijo autoritariamente a la vez que cerraba bruscamente su abanico.

Rin por otro lado no podía creer lo que escuchaba mientras fijaba su mirada en la mujer de frente, acaso la estaba confundiendo con la servidumbre del castillo? y al parecer eso no era todo…Había escuchado bien? Que era lo que estaba queriendo insinuar con eso de que Sesshomaru ya había obtenido lo que quería?... Acaso eso quería decir que el… solo la utilizo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades…mirándolo de reojo y volviendo su vista hacia la desconocida frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos -tal parece que si –concluyo mentalmente ya que Sesshomaru afirmaba todo lo dicho con su silencio.

Sesshomaru por otro lado permaneció sereno con su gélida mirada hacia Kagura, no le agradaba para nada el rumbo de sus comentarios.

Sesshomaru.- Que quieres? –pregunto directamente con su típica frialdad.

Kagura al escuchar el tono de su voz dudo por unos instantes en si debía continuar o no su mirada era intimidante pero al ver como estaban las cosas entre esos dos no titubeo –quisiera…-pero se detuvo para dirigir una mirada de molestia a Rin quien aun estaba a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

Rin estaba por demás molesta y furiosa, Sesshomaru no negó nada de lo que la mujer esa había insinuado acerca de su persona y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interna controlo sus emociones abriendo sus ojos nuevamente mostrando su indiferencia para ambos por los comentarios que se dijeron momentos antes y girándose hacia el lado opuesto de Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente para retirarse de ahí.

Sesshomaru al sentir que Rin se alejaba de su lado sin despegar la vista de Kagura le dijo –aun no hemos terminado –diciéndole esto ultimo en tono autoritario.

Rin.- Yo si –le contesto sin detener sus pasos y con su vista centrada hacia el frente pasando de lado a Kagura –en cuanto a ti – dijo deteniendo su paso a espaldas de ella y ladeando un poco su cabeza –mas te vale que controles tu lengua la próxima vez antes de hablar –sentencio amenazadoramente –yo no soy una perra a la que otros pueden usar a su antojo como la que esta a mis espaldas – y diciendo esto ultimo volvio a mirar hacia el frente para continuar con su camino.

Kagura distorsiono su rostro debido a la gran rabieta que el comentario de Rin le había provocado apenas contenía su furia no podía creer que la mocosa esa la estuviera desafiando y volteándose para mirarla con odio veia como esta se alejaba tranquilamente mientras sentía como la sangre en sus venas le hervía.

Sesshomaru que había presenciado todo permanecía con su típico temple frío frente a ellas pero mentalmente estaba sorprendido nunca imagino que Rin le fuese a contestar a Kagura y mucho menos en la manera en la que lo hizo confirmando definitivamente que Rin era única y que con la actitud que mostró momentos atrás termino por gustarle mas. Concluyendo para si mismo que ahora mas que nunca tenia interés en conocerla a detalle -cerrando sus ojos mientras que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

A Kagura no le quedo de otra mas que aguantarse –Maldita zorra! –Decía mentalmente –ya me las pagaras! –sentencio aun con la vista fija hacia donde hace unos minutos la silueta de Rin había desaparecido mientras trataba de controlarse para dirigir su vista nuevamente a Sesshomaru escuchando a su demandante voz romper el silencio –Y bien? Me vas a decir lo que quieres? O te piensas quedar asi durante el resto de la noche –exclamo en tono impaciente.

Kagura reacciono inmediatamente volteándose hacia el –discúlpeme mi señor – reverencio –quisiera que me acompañara de vuelta al salón varios de los invitados han estado preguntando por usted –dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de el, sin embargo a Sesshomaru parecía no importarle en lo absoluto eso y acercándose un poco mas a el –además no es cortes que un anfitrión deje solos a sus invitados –dijo tomándolo por su brazo izquierdo apegando su cuerpo al de el para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto Rin caminaba sobre un largo pasillo rumbo a su habitación llorando en silencio y tocándose los labios recordó lo que sucedió con el demonio blanco –Tonta! Porque deje que me besara… -susurraba llena de dolor - "Pero te gusto no?..." –escucho decir a una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza –sorprendiéndose al instante –Por supuesto que no! -contesto frunciendo su ojos en señal de enojo –"Con que no eh?..." –la volvió a cuestionar su conciencia –" Y entonces porque le correspondiste? A ver…" -deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente para caer en cuenta de sus propias acciones abriendo cada vez mas sus ojos por la impresión de ser descubierta por su propia conciencia mientras recordaba todo nuevamente tocándose los labios y cerrando sus ojos recordó la intensidad con la que Sesshomaru la beso minutos atrás –"Que no lo vez?" –Preguntándole por algo obvio su conciencia –"Le gustamos!" –contestándose su pregunta.

Rin.- No es posible…-dijo tratando de ordenar sus ideas y continuando con su camino –"Acaso estas ciega!" –volvió a interrogarla su conciencia – No…pero… -contesto Rin entrando en su habitación y poniendo cerrojo a la puerta –"Pero nada…no le somos indiferentes!" –dijo su conciencia volviendo a interrumpir sus palabras – Espera eso no... –contesto Rin pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida –"Somos demasiado buenas y esta loco por nosotras!" –exclamando a todo pulmón su conciencia nuevamente –Nosotras? –Contesto Rin con aire dudoso –"Claro que si!"Olvidas que soy tu conciencia!"Ya veras… mañana te demostrare lo que te digo" –contestando su conciencia muy segura –A que te refieres? –Pregunto Rin curiosamente –"Mañana lo veras" –dijo esto ultimo su conciencia dejando a Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El aire que se colaba a través de las cortinas acariciaba sutilmente el rostro de Rin mientras ella avanzaba hacia el balcón y apoyando sus manos sobre la firme baranda observo hacia los alrededores del jardín –bien...veremos quien resiste mas… -susurro por lo bajo mientras aspiraba la brisa nocturna –Sesshomaru… -mirando rumbo a la luna momentos después se encamino hacia adentro nuevamente para descansar y preparase para el siguiente dia.

Sesshomaru por su parte encontraba a Kagura hostigante y le irritaba cualquier cercanía que ella quisiera hacer entre ambos, durante su estancia en la ceremonia saludo a incontables invitados siempre acompañado por ella parecía una sanguijuela según el ya que no perdía la oportunidad de abrazarlo o pegársele a cualquier hora haciendo demostraciones afectuosas que para el era tontas, innecesarias y estaban fuera de lugar.

Después de terminar de cumplir con su deber social Kagura prácticamente le rogó para que bailara con ella una pieza aceptando de mala gana, mientras danzaban Kagura hacia toda clase de comentarios y preguntas esperando tener respuesta de ellas pero el silencio de Sesshomaru dejaba en claro que no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo su cuerpo estaba ahí esa sala pero su mente estaba fuera recordando como hace unos instantes besaba a Rin, evocando las sensaciones que en ese momento sintió, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el roce de sus labios, su dulce sabor y el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y se comenzaba a mezclar un poco con el suyo conforme incrementaba de intensidad el beso hasta que Kagura se apareció y rompió todo entre ambos frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar ese momento deteniéndose sobre la pista.

Kagura.- Sucede algo mi señor –pregunto curiosa al ver que Sesshomaru se detenía.

Sesshomaru.- Es suficiente –dijo fríamente soltando su agarre para abandonar la pista y dejarla sola junto a los demás invitados.

Kagura estaba furiosa como se atrevía a dejarla sola en medio de la pista, acaso se había aburrido de ella o seria acaso culpa de la mocosa esa –Hmm…-carraspeo mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre el salón apoyando su abanico sobre su barbilla decidiendo que lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

En sus aposentos Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado sobre su enorme futon con su hamaka puesta únicamente revelando su musculoso pecho, se encontraba meditativo su vista estaba centrada hacia el balcón por donde la brisa nocturna entraba agitando levemente las cortinas de su habitacion llegando fresca a su pecho y rostro trayendo consigo el dulce aroma de Rin que su agudo olfato podía oler aunque estuviese lejos ya que su habitación estaba justamente frente a la de ella pero de extremo a extremo ya que el Jardín del Oeste mediaba la distancia entre ambos palcos.

Aun recordaba la dulce sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella tocándoselos al instante al evocar ese dulce recuerdo, su mente lo estaba traicionando ya que por ella aparecían un sin fin de imágenes de ella vistiendo únicamente una fina yukata transparente mientras su larga melena azabache caía en cascada suelta sobre sus finos hombros y espalda mirándolo con sus ojos sugestivamente, como si lo incitara a probar de aquel perfume que yacía impregnado sobre su exquisita piel y a adulterarlo.

Un creciente ardor bajo su cintura lo obligo a reaccionar despertando de sus fantasías para sonreír de medio lado mientras caía en cuenta del embrujo al que sin estar consciente había caído –vas a ser mía Rin… solo mía –susurro mientras terminaba de recostarse completamente sobre su futon para descansar para lo que vendría al día siguiente.

La madrugada avanzaba con el paso de las horas apareciendo leves destellos rosas y anaranjados sobre el cielo en señal clara del alba, la entrecortada respiración de una joven se escuchaba por toda la habitación mientras que grandes gotas de sudor se acumulaban sobre todo su cuello y frente mientras jadeaba de un lado a otro susurrado palabras incoherentes sus pesadillas la atacaban de nuevo

_SUEÑO__ DE RIN_ –

_Caía__ sobre un enorme abismo lleno de oscuridad su larga melena se agitaba a causa de la gravedad, en su mirada se reflejaba angustia y dolor ya que siempre era lo mismo, el camino termino mientras su caida era levemente detenida por la levitacion de su cuerpo cayendo sobre un espacio lleno de oscuridad que era iluminado únicamente por el brillo de su propia silueta._

_Donde estoy? –pregunto asustada –Hay alguien ahí? –pregunto nuevamente volteando a sus alrededores._

_Madre, Padre, Kagome! –grito poniendo ambas palmas a un lado de su boca para hacer mas fuerte su llamado pero nadie le contestaba solo se oía el eco de su propia voz._

_Porque no me contestan…-susurro llorando –donde están! –pregunto nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos derramando mas lagrimas._

_Pronto…-se escucho una ronca voz por el lugar captando la atención de Rin._

_Pronto todo lo que conoces dejara de existir…-dijo nuevamente._

_Que? –dijo Rin sorprendida mientras repetía en su mente las palabras de la voz –A que te refieres! –pregunto exasperada._

_Pronto todo lo que amas se alejara de ti y enfrentaras tu destino –sentencio la voz mientras un enorme espejo formado de agua aparecía frente a ella mostrándole todas las imágenes de sus seres queridos siendo destruidos por un individuo que permanecía en las sombras empuñando lo que parecía ser una katana._

_No…-decía Rin llorosa mientras veía las imágenes en donde lastimaban a su madre, padre y hermana una y otra vez –Noo!...Basta! –grito cerrando sus ojos para colocar sus manos sobre ambos lados de su cabeza._

_- FIN DEL SUEÑO -_

Rin desperto abruptamente sobre su futon mientras su respiración era bastante agitada y el sudor empapaba su rostro y cabello.

Rin.- Otra vez esa pesadilla… –pensó mientras colocaba su mano derecha para apoyar su frente en ella y se tranquilizaba un poco –que significan estos sueños…-continuo cavilando en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse –que es esta sensación de miedo que siento –pensó abriendo sus ojos mientras estos mostraban preocupación.

La tenue luz que se colaba por el balcón llamo su atención –sea lo que sea…no dejare que los lastime… –dijo mientras observaba la claridad del alba sobre su habitación –será mejor que me levante –susurro mientras se quitaba las sabanas y el edredón que la cubrían, sabia de sobra que una vez que despertaba le era difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

Estando de pie se dirigió a su armario para sacar sus ropas de entrenamiento tomando su arco y carcaj de flechas para ir a entrenar un poco y despejar su mente, una vez lista el trayecto al dojo fue silencioso ya que aun era muy temprano, el ambiente estaba sereno y había una densa neblina que cubría a lo largo los pasillos y jardines anunciando que el día estaría húmedo y nublado.

Una vez fuera del dojo tomo una pequeña diana de sus ropas y la coloco sobre el tronco de un gran árbol para utilizarla como blanco, se alejo a una distancia prudente colando el carcaj en su espalda y el arco a un lado para atar con una cinta su larga melena en una baja coleta sencilla con algunos mechones largos libres.

Su entrenamiento comenzó disparando varias flechas con su arco hacia la diana, clavando la mayoría sobre el mismo lugar. Su punteria era certera y estaba centrada en un solo objetivo, sin notarlo el amanecer la tomo por sorpresa mientras algunos rayos de sol le iluminaban el rostro.

Buenos días –dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba hacia su hermana vestida con las mismas ropas, Rin disparo su ultima flecha para volver su vista hacia su hermana y devolverle el saludo.

Buenos días –contesto Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kagome.- Veo que madrugaste…-dijo mientras observaba a la diana en el árbol cubierta de flechas.

Rin.- Si…el sueño se me fue y bueno ya sabes como soy –dijo un poco apenada al ser descubierta por su hermana –pensé que te levantarías mas tarde…anoche estabas "bastante" ocupada…-comento cerrando sus ojos sarcásticamente.

Kagome se ruborizo de solo recordar la noche anterior, la verdad era que Inuyasha nunca dejo de cortejarla y mucho menos perdió la oportunidad de demostrarle lo interesado que estaba de ella.

Rin.- Y bien?...-pregunto con su misma postura –me vas a contar o no? –continuo sacando de su trance a Kagome.

Kagome.- Etto…bueno…ehmm…tu lo viste…-dijo tartamudeando mientras movía a la par sus dedos índices uno contra el otro.

Rin solo sonrío por la actitud que mostraba su hermana –si…si lo vi…-dijo suspirando –por lo que veo te gusto no? –pregunto mirándola sonriente.

Si el rubor en las mejillas de Kagome ya era notorio la pregunta de Rin solo hizo que se acentuara mas –pero que cosas dices…-dijo Kagome muy apenada.

Entonces no? –volvia a cuestionar Rin en tono divertido.

Kagome.- Bueno… no…quiero decir…si…pero…ayyyy! –dijo levemente contrariada –porque me haces esto Rin! –reclamo muy apenada.

Rin.- Pero que te hice yo? –dijo haciéndose la inocente –yo solo pregunte algo –continuo mientras seguía bajo su misma postura.

Kagome.- Pues si… Bueno…Inuyasha es bastante apuesto –susurro mientras juntaba los dedos índices de sus manos.

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre –Inuyasha? –pregunto dudosa.

Si –contesto Kagome mirándola nuevamente después de la escena de nervios.

Rin.- Valla…-dijo sonriendo mientras encogía sus hombros –no recuerdo haberlo visto –continuo mientras se acercaba junto a su hermana para sentarse sobre una de las bancas que estaban cerca.

Kagome.- Lo conoces Rin? –pregunto a su hermana una vez que estuvieron sentadas lado a lado.

Rin.- Si…-contesto mientras miraba el amanecer.

A Kagome no le gusto para nada ese "si" ya que al parecer no solo se conocían meramente…había algo mas y ella tenia que averiguar que.

Rin al sentir que su hermana se había puesto mas seria de lo normal continuo con su charla –lo conocí cuando venimos la primera vez al palacio… de hecho fue muy amable conmigo –dijo para mirar de lado a su hermana –éramos unos crios…nos gustaba jugar de aquí para allá y siempre me defendía de…-deteniendo su charla mientras abría un poco mas sus ojos al recordar de quien la defendía.

Kagome.- Ummm...se nota que eran muy amigos…-dijo en aire de reproche y reclamo? Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados haciendo un mohín logrando captar la atención de su hermana.

Rin soltó una carcajada al ver el comportamiento de su hermana, estaba celosa… su hermana estaba celosa de ella…-vamos Kagome…no te pongas así…-le dijo codeándola un poco para empujarla divertida –éramos solo unos niños –dijo mirándola de frente con una sonrisa tierna –además…Inuyasha estuvo contigo ayer toda la noche…-sentencio mientras le jalaban un poco su mejilla para hacerla reír.

Kagome soltó una sonrisa mientras un leve rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas –tienes razón –contesto sonriente pero inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de algo, su hermana también había bailado con un joven y no cualquier joven sino nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Inuyasha "Sesshomaru" –Oye! –dijo una vez que ato cabos –Y tu que eh! –pregunto con aire curioso a Rin.

Rin sabiendo a donde quería llegar se hizo la desentendida –No se a que te refieres…-dijo volteando su mirada hacia el horizonte nuevamente.

Kagome.- No te hagas!...-le reclamo moviéndola con su cuerpo levemente de lado – Sabes bien de quien hablo –sentencio fijando su mirada en ella.

Rin bajo su misma postura le contesto con aparente desinterés –Ay… bueno… solo fue un baile…nada mas –dijo en tono de fastidio cuando en realidad el solo recordarlo hacia que la piel se le erizara –No iba a ser grosera con el!...o si? –exclamo dándole la cara a su hermana.

Kagome.- A mi no me engañas –dijo seriamente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban –algo mas paso –sentencio mientras veía como Rin trataba de cambiar el tema.

Rin.- Kagome por favor podríamos cambiar el tema –dijo exasperada ya que no quería que su hermana descubriera lo que ocurrió la noche anterior –Además Sesshomaru y yo no nos llevamos bien…de hecho cuando éramos unos crios…bueno…-dijo mientras pensaba como disfrazar su disgusto por el –tuvimos un encuentro que no terminó muy bien que digamos y ahorita pues…-dijo dudando –seguimos igual.

Kagome.- Eso no lo sabia…Rin nunca me lo habías dicho –dijo mirando a su hermana.

Rin.- Bien ya lo sabes…-dijo levantándose de su lugar suspirando por verse librada al fin del interrogatorio de su hermana –que te parece si vamos a desayunar? –pregunto volteando a verla.

Kagome.-Me parece bien…-dijo sonriente mientras la tomaba por el brazo y caminaba sobre el pasillo.

Al llegar al gran comedor se toparon con bastantes sirvientes que apresuraban su camino para tener todo listo para los invitados siendo únicamente Inu Taisho y Sheikan los primeros que iniciaban con su desayuno.

Sheikan.- Rin, Kagome –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –acerquense –continuo haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano.

Rin y Kagome.- Buenos dias padre… Buenos dias Lord Inu Taisho –dijeron ambas inclinandose un poco.

Inu Taisho.- Buenos dias señoritas –dijo mientras sorbia un poco de su tacita de te –adelante sientense en un momento las atenderan –decia mientras hacia un leve movimiento con su mano indicandoles los lugares vacios mas cercanos.

Kagome y Rin se acomodaron cerca de su padre una después de la otra en posición de loto colocando un pañuelo sobre sus piernas mientras les servian un poco de te y esperaban que los sirvientes trajeran las bandejas con el desayuno.

Inu Taisho.- Han crecido mucho desde la última vez que las vi –comento mientras miraba de reojo a ambas.

Sheikan por otro lado miro de lado con una sonrisa hacia sus dos hijas ya que estaba orgullo de lo hermosas y fuertes que se habian vuelto –Pero claro Inu Taisho, aquella vez eran solo unas niñas –dijo tomando un poco de su tacita de te.

Inu Taisho.- Lo se… es sorprendente ver lo hermosas que se pusieron –dijo airadamente mientras les sonreia a ambas.

El rubor se apodero rapidamente de las mejillas de ambas y sin mas solo asintieron en señal de agradecimiento y respeto, poco después los sirvientes comenzaron a entrar con las bandejas llenas de comida colocandolas en el centro de la enorme mesa junto con los tazones de porcelana y palillos de cada uno.

Y dime Rin –dijo Inu Taisho mientras degustaba un poco de la comida –es cierto que eres una excelente arquera? –inquirio mirandola desde su asiento.

Rin.- Eso le ha dicho mi padre? –pregunto mirando de reojo a su padre con aire divertido.

Inu Taisho se carcajeo –tal parece que ya te conocen muy bien… Sheikan…-dijo entre risas –pero no… tu padre no es quien me lo ha dicho – concluyo argumentando que el mismo lo habia visto sin necesidad de que alguien le contara.

Rin solo sonrio al descubrir que habia sido un poco tosca al juzgar a su padre –bueno creo que exagera un poco no le parece? –pregunto ya mas calmada.

Kagome.- Claro que no Rin…-intervino antes de que Inu Taisho respondiera –Eres demasiado buena…-dijo esta mientras probaba bocado –a decir verdad no creo que exista alguien que te venza –concluyo mientras introducia otro bocado de arroz a su boca.

Sheikan.- Vamos Rin…no tiene nada de malo hija –dijo continuando con la platica –eres simplemente maravillosa! –concluyo mientras sorbia un poco de te de su taza.

Inu Taisho solo se limito a reirse en silencio mientras continuaban con su banquete mientras los demas invitados bajaban al gran comedor –que les parecio la ceremonia del dia de ayer? –pregunto Inu Taisho.

Kagome.- Estuvo muy bonita… a mi me gusto mucho –dijo sonriente al recordar los momentos que estuvo con Inuyasha.

Rin.- La ceremonia…? o el acompañante… Kagome? –pregunto por lo alto bufandose provocando irremediablemente la risa de su padre e Inu Taisho.

Kagome.- Rin! –exclamo toda colorada codeandola para que se apiadara de ella.

Inu Taisho tratando de controlarse al recordar que su hijo menor y Kagome prácticamente no se habian separado en toda la noche –en verdad son maravillosas –dijo mientras seguia riendose.

Sheikan.- Y aun no has visto nada amigo! –decia mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Buenos dias –se oyeron dos voces que entraban en ese instante.

Buenos dias querida –dijo Inu Taisho sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su sitio para acomodar a su esposa en su lugar.

Buenos dias esposa mia –dijo tambien Sheikan mientras acomodaba a Kikyo entre el y sus hijas.

Buenos dias madre… buenos dias Lady Irasue –dijeron Kagome y Rin al unisornio.

Buenos dias lindas –contestaron Irasue y Kikyo

Kikyo.- Valla! Por lo visto no nos esperaron…-dijo haciendose la ofendida.

Irasue entendiendo su juego tambien le siguió la corriente –lo mismo digo –dijo moviendo la cabeza por lo alto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Inu Taisho.- Oh vamos nosotros teniamos hambre y las princesas tambien no sean estrictas –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

Irasue sonriendo al verse descubierta –es broma querido…solo era una broma –dijo sonriendo mientras observaba a las princesas de reojo.

Kikyo.- Rin… estuvieron entrenando? –pregunto esta al ver que traian sus ropas de entrenamiento puestas.

Rin aclarandose la garganta contesto –Si madre –mirando de reojo a los demas.

Sheikan.- Oh vamos querida no te iras a molestar? –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa

Kikyo solo suspiro al ver que Sheikan no cambiaba con los años…aun seguia solapando las travesuras de sus hijas.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza se hizo presente anunciando la llegada de dos personas mas llamando la atención de los presentes, el simple hecho de verlo alli parado le causo escalofrios a Rin, verlo con su porte y elegancia…y ella? Dandonse un vistazo rapidamente.

Rin.- Rayos..-dijo para si misma –porque demonios no fui a cambiarme…-maldijo mentalmente –tenia que verme asi? Que va a pensar? –suspiro resignada.

Kagome a su lado tuvo la misma reaccion que su hermana maldiciendo mentalmente el no haberle hecho caso a su madre por segunda vez.

Sesshomaru camino parsimoniosamente por el lado izquierdo del comedor dando unos "Buenos dias" muy simples e indiferente, mientras que Inuyasha bostezando dijo como pudo los "Buenos dias" cargado de pereza y flojera. Ambos se sentaron frente a las princesas dirigiendo su mirada primero a su padre y madre para después mirar de soslayo a las princesas.

Buenos dias –dijeron todos al unisornio.

Sesshomaru comenzo a comer en pequeños bocados muy tranquilamente mientras que Inuyasha parecia un perro hambriento devorando todo a su paso, esto puso de malas inevitablemente a Sesshomaru quien deteniendose un poco dijo –Inuyasha…recuerda que hay visitas y no solamente tu comes –sentencio volviendo a lo suyo.

Los espectadores estallaron en risas al ver como Inuyasha fijaba su atención en todos dejando de comer inmediatamente para regir su postura y aguantar la bochornosa escena.

Sheikan.- Oh vamos muchacho no lo tomes tan personal…-dijo mientras se reia –ademas no incomodas a nadie de aquí –termino mientras comenzaba a comer de su tazon.

Rin y Kagome se reian discretamente mientras lo veian –Mi padre tiene razon –dijo Rin –ademas estamos entre amigos –susurro esta mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Inuyasha la identifico al instante sonrojandose completamente –Rin? –Pregunto incredulo –Eres Rin? –preguntandole nuevamente.

Rin.- Claro que si –contesto sonriente mientras sentia la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru por ratos.

Inuyasha.- Cuando llegaste? No me di cuenta… –pregunto sorprendido.

Rin.- Llegamos el dia de ayer por la madrugada –contesto mientras desviaba su mirada de el para tomar de su tacita de te.

Inuyasha.- Ya veo –dijo mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente.

Rin solo se limito a sonreir y continúo desayunando junto a Kagome.

Buenos dias –se oyeron dos voces en la puerta del gran comedor mientras se acercaban junto a otros invitados que tambien entraban.

Buenos dias Naraku…Buenos dias Kagura –dijo Inu Taisho –adelante sientense muchachos.

Sentandose Kagura a un lado de daiyoukai y Naraku a un lado de Rin –Buenos dias princesa- dijo Naraku a Rin mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano para depositar un beso en su muñeca, acto que no paso desprevenido para Sesshomaru quien se limito a apretar su mandibula.

Buenos dias mi principe –dijo Kagura pegandose descaradamente al demonio blanco mientras veia de reojo a Rin altaneramente.

El crujir de unos palillos sono captando la atención de las princesas mientras los demas estaban enfrascados en su conversación –sucede algo malo Inuyasha? –pregunto Kagome notando como se rompian sus palillos.

Inuyasha solo cerró los ojos y torcio la boca tomando un par de palillos nuevos mientras murmuraba un "nada" levemente molesto por la actitud de Naraku hacia Rin.

El desayuno transcurrio tranquilo si asi se podia decir ya que Naraku no perdia la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Rin y Kagura no dejaba de hostigar a Sesshomaru con su acercamiento, Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse bastante molesto al ver las intenciones de Naraku y era obvio…Rin se habia puesto muy hermosa y la verdad no queria que nadie se le acercara en especial el.

Mientras que Sesshomaru enmascaraba muy bien su molestia ya que no le agradaba para nada que el imbecil ese estuviese acariciando lo que era suyo…un momento? Desde cuando habia sido suya? No importa…el la queria para el y nadie…absolutamente nadie haria algo al respecto para evitarlo.

Inu Taisho sintiendo el ambiente hostil en el aire sugirió una cabalgata por los alrededores para dispersar los conflictos –Inuyasha, Sesshomaru porque no llevan a las princesas a tomar un paseo por los alrededores? Estoy seguro que les encantara –dijo sonriendo mientras observaba como las princesas se sonrojaban.

Naraku rapidamente intervino –no creo que dos personas mas los incomoden o si mi Lord? –pregunto airadamente a Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho.- No veo nada de malo –dijo suspirando resignado, al parecer no iba a resultar como el penso –recuerden que por la noche se llevara a cabo la entrega de mandos reales –dijo mirando a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru asintiendo estos en señal de entendimiento.

Rin.- Bien si nos disculpan –dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio junto con Kagome –iremos a alistarnos…con su permiso –concluyo encaminandose hacia la salida.

Una vez listas ambas emprendieron la cabalgata junto a los principes, Naraku y Kagura.

Kagura.- Asi que son las princesas de las tierras del norte –dijo moviendo armonicamente su abanico.

Rin aun estaba furiosa con la mujer por el pequeño encuentro que habian tenido ayer, el solo recordarlo le daba dolor de estomago y mas al recordar como abrazaba a Sesshomaru en el desayuno –Pero que estoy pensando…! –Dijo esta en su mente cayendo en cuenta de lo ultimo –A mi no me debe importar lo que haga o no haga con Sesshomaru –se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos molesta.

Kagome al ver que su hermana no pensaba contestar lo hizo ella –asi es…-dijo mientras veia como su hermana trataba de contener algun disgusto poniendose muy rigida al instante. Kagura al notar el semblante de Rin penso en hacer mas divertido el asunto – sin rencores princesa –musito esta mientras ondeaba su abanico enfocando su mirada en Rin.

Rin abrio los ojos rapidamente hacia ella solo para medio sonreir sarcásticamente y hacer un ademan con la cabeza de "me valen un rabano tus disculpas". Kagome no entendia bien que era lo que sucedia ya que podia sentirse la hostilidad en el ambiente, era obvio que ambas se disgustaban la pregunta era porque? El sonido del dragon que conducia la carroza en la que iban interrumpio sus pensamientos anunciando que habian arribado.

Las damas bajaron una a una de la carroza siendo Rin la ultima en bajar mientras comenzaban a caminar por los alrededores, Sesshomaru permanecia distante del grupo fijando su vista hacia algun punto en el horizonte mientras que Inuyasha y los demas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol sobre un campo de flores silvestres. Poco tiempo después se les unió Sesshomaru pero recostandose sobre el tronco del arbol manteniendo una distancia prudente del grupo para descansar.

Rin no soportando mas el hostigamiento por parte de Naraku argumento tener sed –Yo ire por un poco de agua para ti –dijo Naraku levantandose de su lugar para ir hacia el arroyo que se encontraba a pocos metros de alli –yo tambien ire –comento Kagome sedienta. Kagura estaba cerca de Sesshomaru haciendole toda clase de preguntas a lo que este solo contestaba con monosilabos o simplemente no contestaba cuando le parecian tontas.

Inuyasha bufando molesto dijo –al fin se fue ese –mientras se colocaba a un lado de Rin – Oye Rin…–dijo mientras la observaba de cerca captando su atención.

Rin.- Que sucede Inuyasha –dijo mirandolo curiosamente.

Inuyasha trago grueso…Rin se habia puesto demasiado hermosa ahora que la tenia tan cerca, en verdad iba a ser difícil decirselo pero no tendria otra oportunidad y tomando el dije que traia en su aori se lo mostro –ten…-dijo poniendo el dije sobre la palma de su mano sin soltarla en el acto –esto te pertenece…-continuo mientras observaba su reaccion.

Rin.- Inuyasha…-dijo mientras observaba el pequeño dije en forma de sol –esto es…-susurro mientras se sorprendia al reconocerlo mirandolo a los ojos para verificar si estaba en lo correcto.

Inuyasha asintió aun conservando su mano junto a la suya –no he olvidado aquella promesa que hicimos –dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Rin se sintio bastante incomoda con esa mirada, si su institnto de mujer no le fallaba eso significaba problemas y grandes…ya que ella sabia lo que Inuyasha significaba para su hermana y volviendo en si contesto –yo tampoco… eramos unos crios en aquel entonces… –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba escenas de cuando jugaban en el pasado desviando su mirada hacia otro lado –siempre te recordare…-pronuncio aquella frase mientras le sonreia con los ojos cerrados – mi amigo Inuyasha… –susurro inocentemente mientras sentia como Inuyasha soltaba su mano notando cierta frustración en su rostro –ocurre algo? –pregunto curiosa.

Inuyasha.- No… nada –contesto desganado mientras observaba como Kagome y Naraku regresaban del arroyo. Lejos de alli Sesshomaru no habia perdido ni un detalle de la conversación crispandose del enojo al ver como su hermano menor trataba de cortejar a Rin. Hmpf…-se bufo de el , ladeando un poco su cabeza al ver como sus intenciones eran devastadas por la negativa de Rin a partir de ahora tendría que vigilar los avances de Inuyasha…era claro que no desistiría mientras que cerraba sus ojos con molestia sintiendo inseguridad en su interior de que tal vez alguien mas la alejarla de su lado.

El tiempo transcurrio rapidamente y cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban de regreso en el palacio, la ceremonia de los mandos reales se llevaria acabo al atardecer ofreciendo un gran banquete por la celebración. Las princesas acudieron rapidamente a sus aposentos a tomar un relajante y delicioso baño para después prepararse para la ceremonia y lucir hermosas.


	7. Por un Beso

**Disculpen la tardanza! Las tareas cotidianas a las que estoy sujeta me mantuvieron completamente ocupada...quiero dedicar estos 3 capitulos a todas mis hermosas lectoras que dejaron review pero en especial a mi amiguis del alma y fiel solidaria Vero-SesshKing eres de lo mejor AMIGA! ;) espero que disfruten de estos 3 capitulos ya que quise compensar mi tardanza con este regalito! Y no lo olviden bellas damas sus reviews me inspiran y me ayudan mucho con ideas que tengan para el fic.. **

**Bueno...creo q ya me excedi jajajaja bon a petit! **

Dentro del gran templo se encontraban varios cofres de oro entallados con plata y piedras preciosas, en total eran 6, cada uno contenia un pedazo de pergamino con leyenda donde se describia el nombre y el orden era asi:

Tenseiga "Colmillo Sagrado"

Tessaiga "Colmillo de Acero"

Sounga "Colmillo Infernal"

Bakusaiga "Colmillo Destructor"

Tsukisaiga "Colmillo Lunar" **(N.A. Cabe mencionar que esta la tome prestada de mi amiga la talentosa escritora Lau Akiko a quien por cierto mando saludar mucho!)**

Shinkra "Comillo de Fuego"

Todos admiraban a lo lejos los cofres y solo los más dignos se acercaban a contemplarlos ya que los cofres eran cubiertos por vitrinas de vidrio para reflejar la majestuosidad de cada tesoro.

Inu Taisho observaba los cofres mientras observaba el pergamino de uno en particular –Shinkra –susurro mientras recordaba cuanto tiempo se dedico a buscar su paradero pero sin existo alguno –Donde estaras… -penso mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando los lugares por donde la busco –Sesshomaru continuara con tu busqueda hasta que tu nuevo dueño aparezca para reclamarte como suya –dijo mientras caminaba a lo largo de los cofres para observar las demas katanas.

Inu Taisho. - Hoy elegiran a su dueño –susurro mientras observaba de largo a los 5 cofres restantes y estos emitian pulsaciones como respuesta. Irasue entro silenciosamente observando de lejos a su esposo –Inu Taisho –dijo suavemente –ya es hora –concluyo mientras le miraba desde su lugar.

Afuera del gran templo vestidos con su aoris color negro con rojo y portando sus respectivas armaduras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha permanecian expectantes mientras que los invitados aguardaban pacientes por los alrededores en grupos murmullando entre ellos, Kagura permanecia junto a Naraku y otros invitados, Sheikan y su familia aguardaban por la salida de Inu Taisho cerca del majestuoso salon.

Las puertas se corrieron completamente revelando en el fondo del gran templo los tesoros reales de la dinastía del clan de la "Luna" Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se giraron rumbo a los cofres concentrandose sobre su sitio para liberar su youki y esperar la respuesta de los colmillos.

Los cofres comenzaron a vibrar y emitir pulsaciones mientras que ambos principes permanecian con la vista fija sobre el mismo lugar, el segundo cofre se abrio sorpresivamente rodeandose de un aura roja brillante que con pulsaciones llamaba al youki de Inuyasha, Inu Taisho se sorprendio ya que penso que Tessaiga eligiria a Sesshomaru por su fuerza demoniaca pero se equivoco, al parecer Tessaiga queria proteger a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abrio un poco mas sus ojos en señal de sorpresa –Tessaiga…-susurro bajo para con ello llamarla a su lado y reclamarla como su legitimo dueño. La espada levito rodeada de su aura y se detuvo frente a Inuyasha para ser empuñada por el y liberar su sello. Inuyasha sin vacilar la tomo por la empuñadura mientras la espada tomaba su verdadera forma demoniaca ante los presentes.

Sesshomaru levemente disgustado al saber que Tessaiga habia elegido a Inuyasha miro de soslayo a su portador pensando en el porque de la decision de Tessaiga pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el cuarto cofre se abrio instantaneamente rodeado por un aura verde fosforescente que con pulsaciones respondia al youki de Sesshomaru –Bakusaiga…-susurro Sesshomaru enfocando su vista a ella mientras una sonrisa de victoria se colocaba en su rostro, la katana levito expulsando una poderosa energia mientras se detenia frente a Sesshomaru para ser empuñada y quitar su sello. Sesshomaru la tomo por la empuñadura mientras la espada terminaba de esparcir su poderosa energia destructiva y esencia demoniaca por el lugar. Una segunda vibracion se sintio sobre el primer cofre segundos despues sorprendiendo a los presentes –Tensseiga…-dijo sorprendido Sesshomaru ya que era la espada que menos captaba su interes al ser una espada sanadora y que resucita. Inu Taisho estaba asombrado Tensseiga habia elegido a Sesshomaru la razon le era desconocida ya que Sesshomaru era frio y no mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente dudaba en verdad que la katana se fortaleciera completamente a su lado pero la katana habia hecho su eleccion y lo habia elegido a el como su dueño nada podia hacer.

Sesshomaru enfundo a Bakusaiga para colocarla en su cinturon irguiendo su postura para empuñar a Tensseiga y blandirla de lado junto a Bakusaiga. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido jamas imagino que Sesshomaru llegara a poseer dos de los tesoros lunares pero eso demostraba su capacidad y dominio, eso significaba que los tesoros restantes quedarian a su cargo hasta que su legitimo dueño apareciera y los reclamara.

Ambos principes se giraron hacia los presentes para proclamar ante todos su posición y poderio mientras Inu Taisho e Irasue se acercaban para hablar con ellos.

Inu Taisho.- No lo olviden…-dijo mirando a ambos –a partir de este momento estos colmillos los protegeran asi como ustedes a ellos, deben entrenar duro para fortalecerlos y elevar sus poderes dia a dia –concluyo mientras en su rostros se mostraba serenidad.

Irasue.- Estoy orgullosa de ustedes –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Inu Taisho –con esto nuestra mision ha concluido, Sesshomaru desde el dia de hoy tomas ante todos tu titulo como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste –continuo mientras lo miraba con expresión de orgullo – y tu Inuyasha –dijo enfocando su mirada hacia el –eres el Guardian y Regidor del Ejercito que servira a tu hermano –concluyo.

Inu Taisho invito a todos los presentes para que se acomodaran en el gran comedor, dentro del gran salón se encontraba una gran mesa en el centro en forma de "U" alargada con cojines grandes y afelpados el ala estaba adornada con varios floreros grandes estilo occidental en color jade con hermosos brotes de flor de cerezo, dispersos sobre cada pared habia candelabros con velas e incienso mientras que algunos muros eran adornados por enormes bosquejos antiguos sobre la dinastía Inu, frente a la mesa central sobre un gran pedestal y largos tapetes se encontraba otra mesa horizontal larga con divisiones y niveles acondicionados con 4 largos y afelpados cojines a su lado.

La cena comenzó una vez que sus anfitriones asi lo indicaron, durante la velada Naraku estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Rin, su inocencia lo habia conquistado junto a otras cualidades deseables que cualquier hombre desearía en una mujer, cualidades que ella poseía y que para su deleite mas atractivas no podían resultar ser ya que era una descendiente de la dinastía del Sol.

Su mirada era penetrante y mostraba la lujuria que sentía al tener tan de cerca el cuerpo de Rin, sin duda seria una excelente adquisición a su ya extensa colección –Dime princesa Rin –dijo Naraku tomandole la mano sugestivamente mientras deslizaba algunos de sus dedos sobre su tersa piel –Crees en el amor a primera vista? –pregunto con voz ronca sin desviar su mirada de la de ella.

Rin se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba discretamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los anfitriones para volver a mirarle –puede que exista –contesto fingiendo interés al contestar las siguientes preguntas que le hacia.

Lejos de alli unos hermosos ambarinos no perdían detalle de la conversación mientras que en su interior se libraba una cruenta batalla por controlar sus impulsos y disfrazar muy bien sus emociones, el hecho de ver como ese imbécil le tomaba la mano a Rin y acariciaba sugirientemente la muñeca le provocaba un agudo dolor en la boca del estomago.

Mientras que el otro expectador simplemente se mantenia con la mirada centrada en los movimientos de ambos, Naraku estaba tocando y metiéndose con lo prohibido para todos los machos de alrededor y eso no era todo… estaba intentando adueñarse de algo que era de su propiedad. Con cada probabilidad que acudia en ese instante a su mente su ceño se fruncia cada vez mas reflejando claramente su enojo.

La cena estaba llegando a su fin, algunos de los invitados comenzaron a retirarse para pasear por los alrededores dejando varios de los espacios vacios –Princesa… –dijo Naraku apretando mas su agarre para captar la atención de Rin –Le gustaría dar un paseo a solas conmigo por los jardines? –pregunto Naraku mientras Rin dudaba en aceptar ya que en realidad no estaba interesada en nada que tuviera que ver con el, pero todo aquello cambio al ver como Sesshomaru salía acompañado de Kagura quien para su desgracia se abrazaba exageradamente a su brazo emocionada y triunfante –Sera un placer… –contesto Rin impulsada por los celos mientras se levantaba de su lugar con ayuda de Naraku.

Durante su recorrido ninguno de los dos dijo palabra ambos eran presa de sus cavilaciones, Naraku en su mente se sentia orgulloso de que dentro de poco tendría lo que mas anhelaba, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba…fuera cual fuera el precio… mientras que una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro, por otro lado Rin sumida en sus pensamientos no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veian recordando como Sesshomaru salía al lado de Kagura, pero porque se sentía asi…sentía un gran hueco en su corazón… pero si lo pensaba bien… realmente entre ella y Sesshomaru no habia pasado nada serio…solo un beso…mientras una gran sentimiento de frustración crecia en su interior.

Naraku detuvo sus pasos sacándola de su trance emocional, Hace cuanto habían llegado ahi?... No lo sabia confundida miro hacia los alrededores reconociendo de inmediato el lugar –El jardín de jade –penso sorprendida mientras su mente revivía todas y cada una de las sensaciones que vivio en ese lugar, el alto árbol de roble, el lago… la luna… abriendo cada vez mas sus ojos.

Naraku.- Princesa…cual es su mayor deseo? –pregunto mientras le daba la espalda.

Rin.- Mi mayor deseo? –contesto confundida.

Naraku solo la miro de soslayo para después volver a su postura y girarse para estar de frente con ella –Princesa…-dijo mirándola penetrantemente –quisiera expresarte mi mas ferviente deseo –concluyo mientras su mirada reflejaba ansiedad y lujuria.

Rin sintió el peso de su mirada y no solo eso sino también sus posibles intenciones mientras caia en cuenta de que la distancia entre ambos en ese preciso momento era muy poca su actitud la estaba asustando realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado su invitación mientras discretamente retrocedía un poco para agrandar la distancia entre ambos pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados ya que Naraku fue mas agil tomandola sorpresivamente de la mano para alarla hacia el sin delicadeza cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Los ojos de Rin brillaban con temor mientras sentía como Naraku colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que le mirara –Rin… -dijo llamándola por su nombre por primera vez en la noche –desde que te conoci no he hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ti –continuo mientras le acariciaba el mentón con su dedo pulgar –mi deseo por ti ha ido creciendo cada vez mas con cada desaire que he recibido de tu parte… –susurro mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella para terminar rozando su filosa nariz sobre su cuello –tu aroma…es… exquisito –susurro mientras aspiraba profundamente para ir subiendo hasta su oreja –es un afrodisiaco que vuelve loco a cualquiera…humano o youkai… y yo estaría dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de tus exigencias si tu me dieras una oportunidad… -le susurro al oído mientras deslizaba su otra mano capturando entre sus dedos algunos de los mechones de la melena azabache de Rin crispandole los nervios rogando al cielo por alguna intervención –te deseo Rin… –dijo mientras deslizaba su rostro sobre sus mejillas hacia sus labios y culminar con su cometido, ya no resistía mas! La besaría! Era lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

Rin estaba impactada por los reveladores sentimientos de Naraku, sus ojos temblaban expectantes ya que sentía como su rostro se aproximaba peligrosamente al suyo –No… -decia angustiada en su mente mientras sus ojos temblaban al saber lo que vendría –No me importa si para el no fue serio…- pensó mientras trataba por todos los medios de detener el avance de Naraku –para mi si lo fue…-admitio mientras ladeaba su rostro para evitar que rozara sus labios.

Naraku abrió sus ojos furioso…lo estaba rechazando…esa mujer lo rechazaba aun y cuando el estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo y a hacer todo cuanto ella desease –nadie me rechaza! –exclamo mentalmente mientras giraba bruscamente con fuerza la barbilla de Rin –Yo soy Naraku! Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero! –concluyo mentalmente mientras sus labios estaban a escasos centimentros de los de Rin.

Infeliz!...-se oyo un grito - No lo haras! –exclamo Inuyasha saliendo de su escondite por impulso pateando lejos a Naraku por su atrevimiento.

Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Inuyasha… –exclamo mientras un sentimiento de alivio invadía su ser, agradecia infinitamente su oportuna intervención.

Inuyasha parandose ágilmente debido al brusco movimiento de hace unos momentos se acerco a Rin –Te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras verificaba visualmente si el cretino ese no la habia lastimado.

Rin.- Estoy bien… –contesto mas calmada –muchas gracias Inuyasha… –dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa de gratitud aparecia en su rostro.

Naraku termino varios metros lejos debido al gran golpe, levantándose con pereza y dolor de su lugar se irguió para reclamarle a Inuyasha –Como te atreves a interrumpirnos Inuyasha! –demando furioso mientras se acercaba.

Inuyasha encolerizado –Me atrevo por que se me da la gana! Ademas estaba bastante claro que Rin no tenia ninguna intención de corresponderte! –grito mientras se colocaba frente a ella para protegerla –Tu la trataste de obligar a hacer algo que ella no quería infeliz!...Asi que te aconsejo que te largues del palacio inmediatamente sino quieres que te haga pedazos en este mismo instante maldito! –exclamo mientras gruñía al recordar como trato de besar a Rin por la fuerza.

Naraku medito un poco las circunstancias, era verdad si permanecia mas tiempo en ese lugar no solo Inuyasha se encargaría de fastidiarle la vida sino también Inu Taisho, Sheikan e incluso Sesshomaru, su existencia correría gran riesgo si esto se hacia mas grande pero algo si tenia bien claro –Yo obtengo todo lo que deseo y tu no seras la excepción princesa… Vas a ser mia…asi se por las buenas…o por las malas –sentencio mentalmente mientras dirigía su penetrante mirada a Rin –esta vez has tenido suerte…pero en la próxima no –concluyo mientras se giraba para comenzar a caminar y abandonar el palacio.

Al desaparecer la silueta de su vista Rin respiro mas tranquila –Gracias a dios… –dijo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

Inuyasha.- Rin… Porque aceptaste acompañarlo? –Pregunto directamente –Que no ves que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo ese infeliz te hubiera hecho algo! –exclamo levemente molesto al ver que Rin no pensaba contestarle.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…Inuyasha le estaba reclamando por estar con Naraku… acaso esos eran celos? Y haciendo caso omiso de sus desplantes comenzó a caminar rumbo a sus aposentos tranquilamente. Inuyasha al ver que Rin no iba a contestarle no lo soporto mas y la tomo por el brazo sin delicadeza para alarla y llamar su atención.

Inuyasha.- Contestame! Porque aceptaste salir con el! –pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez gritando.

Rin.- Oyeme a mi no me vas a gritar Sueltame! Yo no tengo porque contestarte! –grito enojada mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre - Y tu no te tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada! –contesto a la defensiva mirándole con enojo.

Inuyasha.- Por supuesto que tengo derecho! –grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Rin.- Por supuesto que NO! –contesto gritandole furiosa.

–Tengo todo el derecho porque yo si he estado junto a ti! - demando Inuyasha jalándola para acercarla mas a el –Tengo todo el derecho de reclamarte porque me muero de celos! –exclamo mientras la miraba desesperado –Porque te quiero con toda el alma! –dijo mientras la estrujaba con ambos brazos –eso es tan difícil de entender!... Eh! –confeso derrotado ante la atónita mirada de Rin.

Rin.- Que has dicho Inuyasha…-dijo mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

Inuyasha subiendo su rostro para acercarse a ella suavizo su agarre y coloco su manos sobre sus hombros –asi es Rin…si he hecho todo por protegerte… -dijo con voz tierna – Es porque te quiero…porque siento una enorme necesidad de cuidarte de darte el respaldo que no tienes en otra parte

Rin.- No no no Inuyasha!Tu estas confundido… lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor sino un cariño muy fuerte de amigos… convivimos mucho cuando eramos unos críos… -decia tratando de justificar con lógica los sentimientos que tenia Inuyasha hacia ella.

Inuyasha.- Tu no me vengas a decir que es lo que siento porque eso es algo que solo yo se –dijo conservando su misma postura –si me atrevi a confesártelo es porque necesitaba hacerlo…porque era algo que me estaba quemando por dentro…porque no podía callármelo por mas tiempo –concluyo resignado.

Rin.- Inuyasha… escuchame mira dejame dec.. –dijo tratando de razonar las cosas con el pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Inuyasha.- No no… no te preocupes no espero que me correspondas –dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo -yo se que… que tu nunca me has considerado como… una posibilidad de pareja para ti –confeso frustrado dándole la espalda para fijar su mirada hacia otro lado. No soportaba verla y no poder besarla…

Rin.- Yo te quiero mucho Inuyasha…pero… te quiero como a un hermano entiéndeme…-dijo triste –entiéndeme… –susurro mientras se sentía mal por su amigo.

Inuyasha solo guardo silencio ante su respuesta, Rin lo quería pero no en la manera que el deseaba –hay alguien…mas en tu corazón? –pregunto con dificultad no entendía el porque le preguntaba eso… al final el no seria esa persona… temia recibir una respuesta afirmativa pero quería saber.

Rin solo cerro los ojos suplicando que la tortura acabara mientras se sentaba sobre una banca bajo el gran roble –No… -contesto enfocando su vista hacia otro lado, le estaba mintiendo porque lo hacia? Aun no estaba segura… era eso? cavilo mientras miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Inuyasha.- Kagome… -susurro cayendo en cuenta de lo que su confesión implicaba –Lo estas haciendo acaso por Kagome? –pregunto con curiosidad y a la vez frustrado.

Rin.- No…ella no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión…-contesto seria mientras miraba hacia el horizonte –sin embargo…ella siente algo muy especial por ti –concluyo pensando en la mejor manera de contarle a su hermana.

Inuyasha.- Le diras? –pregunto mirándola nuevamente después de todo lo ocurrido.

Rin.- No… -contesto volteándolo a ver –no me parece que sea lo mejor para ella –dijo mientras lo veia fijamente, era claro que estaba devastado al saber que ella nunca le correspondería pero… sentía que tal vez su hermana le ayudaría a encontrar el verdadero amor pero el…la aceptaría? –Ella no sabra nada de esto…haremos como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido –concluyo seriamente para fijar su mirada hacia otro lado.

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza -creo que esto te pertenece -dijo colocando el dije en forma de sol a un lado de donde estaba sentada -no tiene caso que lo conserve mas... -susurro mirandola con tristeza, el silencio de Rin era claro... queria estar sola... Inuyasha se retiro del lugar dejándola sola en el jardín. Una vez sola Rin solo sollozo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –Kagome…-dijo mientras las lagrimas la vencían siendo sus únicos testigos la luna y las estrellas.

Mientras que en el otro extremo del palacio Sesshomaru trataba por todos los medios de separarse de Kagura, parecía nunca callarse…en realidad eso era lo que mas le molestaba un leve olor salado llego a su fino olfato –lagrimas...-se dijo reconociendo el olor y fijando su mirada hacia el ala este –Rin… esta llorando –confirmo al percibir nuevamente el olor salado mezclado con su sutil aroma.

Kagura noto como el Lord miraba en dirección hacia donde Naraku habia ido con la chiquilla esa… esperaba con ansia que Naraku llevara a cabo su plan y se divirtiera un rato con ella para alejarla definitivamente de su objetivo principal mientras en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa de satisfacción. Expresion que no paso desapercibida por Sesshomaru quien no tardo en atar cabos y deducir que esos dos tramaban algo.

Saliendo de su trance Kagura noto como el Lord le observaba –Ocurre algo mi señor? –pregunto con aire inocente.

Sesshomaru fastidiado del jueguito que pretendía hacer quizo terminar con todo de una buena vez –Que le hizo Naraku a Rin –pregunto demandante con tono frio y seco.

Kagura abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al sentirse descubierta –Na..raku? –dijo tartamudeando –no… no se de que me habla… –contesto nerviosa desviando la mirada.

Sesshomaru.- Kagura… Acaso crees que no se que mientes –sentencio con voz fría y tajante.

Kagura no entendía nada…todo el plan habia sido muy bien planeado pero si preguntaba por la mocosa quería decir que Naraku consiguió lo que quería – pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño perdiendo la paciencia tomandola bruscamente por la muñeca para preguntarle por última vez que diablos hacia Naraku cerca de Rin mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

Kagura se asusto, la mirada de Sesshomaru era una clara advertencia de que no debía jugar con el…-Naraku… la va a tomar…-dijo con las palabras entrecortadas debido al dolor que le causaba el fuerte agarre de las garras del Lord.

Imbecil…-susurro Sesshomaru agudizando su vista hacia el ala este apretando mas a su vez el agarre de sus garras.

Kagura emitió un agudo gemido de dolor –mi señor me lastima…-se quejo mientras lo veia con miedo –no se porque… se pone asi… es solo una simple… humana… –dijo pausadamente debido al dolor que causaba la quemadura por el veneno.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…-se bufo mientras le miraba con insignificancia –Esa humana… Es mia… –sentencio jalándola bruscamente.

En el jardín de jade las cosas parecían tranquilizarse Rin habia decidido que lo mejor seria olvidar todo lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y por el bien de su hermana se mantendría distanciada de el lo mas lejos posible no queria provocar conflictos entre ellos. Levantandose de su lugar mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que quedaban sobre sus parpados y caminaba hacia sus aposentos.

El camino que tomo desgraciadamente hacia sus aposentos no le ayudo a mejorar su estado de ánimo para nada ya que lo que vio a lo lejos le turbo los sentidos sumergiéndola en una profunda decepcion. Kagura y Sesshomaru estaban en el jardín del oeste muy juntos y… se besaban? Sus ojos brillaban sorprendidos –No…-decia mientras continuaba mirandolos –No puede ser…-pensaba sintiendo que pronto sus lagrimas volverían a salir mientras cubria su boca con su mano derecha incrédula –Animo Rin! –Se decía –Esto no te afectara…-dijo mientras reanudaba su camino a paso veloz tratando de convencerse a si misma de que todo estaba bien y nada de eso le afectaba.

Sesshomaru por otra parte pudo sentir la presencia de Rin acercarse pero fue cuando Kagura en un impulso lo beso para su sorpresa tomandolo con fuerza del cuello, para el fueron solo unos segundos para despues tomarla agresivamente por sus ropas y aventarla lejos de el con repugnacia mirándola como si quisiera matarla al entender el objetivo de la mujer esa con la artimaña que acababa de hacer.

Kagura satisfecha de su acción sonrio con malicia por que su ultima jugarreta funciono, la mocosa los habia visto… sabia de antemano que la batalla estaba perdida si el lord descubria la verdad, pero fue mayor su decepcion al comprobar que el lord estaba interesado en la mocosa esa despertando en ella la furia y coraje al saberse rechazada por culpa de una asquerosa humana –Bien… si la humana esa cree que va a ser asi de fácil se equivoca…-penso con furia –los humanos son muy predescibles y se exactamente como lastimarla… con esto… siempre me recordaras… –concluyo tomando a Sesshomaru del cuello por la fuerza para besarlo sabiendo que en ese preciso momento Rin los veria asi.

Largate de mi palacio… –ordeno Sesshomaru despectivamente –Me das asco –dijo mientras se giraba dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

Esto no se quedara asi Sesshomaru! –grito furiosa –eso es una aberración, nunca estarán juntos! ella será tu perdición! –sentencio dolida mientras se levantaba del pasto para caminar hacia la salida y abandonar el palacio.

Sesshomaru simplemente la ignoro, por el momento tenia cosas mas importantes que ver y arreglar pensó dirigiéndose hacia donde su fino olfato le indicaba se encontraba Rin. Al final la encontró…alli estaba sobre su balcón mirando hacia el cielo estrellado pero el brillo de su mirada habia desaparecido en algún lugar del negro manto que cubria el cielo. Levitando, se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella haciendose notar.

Al sentirlo cerca Rin se sorprendió… no esperaba verlo y menos en esas circunstancias su corazón latia rapidamente sintiendose nerviosa…sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín automáticamente y el brillo en sus ojos volvió… estaba a espaldas suyas y era increíble ver lo estimulante que resultaba ser para su ser –porque me siento asi cuando el esta cerca…-penso.

Sesshomaru se acerco cerrando la distancia entre ambos haciéndola girar lentamente para mirarla a los ojos tiernamente acariciando sugestivamente con su dedo índice la punta de su barbilla para después poner sus garras suavemente sobre su barbilla –sabes… hoy te ves especialmente hermosa… –dijo sin dejar de mirarle y acariciar con sus garras su piel.

Rin.- Me parece que debería de medir sus palabras… puede que no sean de agrado para las demás personas…–contesto levemente molesta haciendo su rostro hacia atrás para distanciarse un poco del de el, su mirada la ponía nerviosa y su extrema cercanía no ayudaba en nada.

Sesshomaru.- Porque? No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto…-dijo seductoramente -además no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga –afirmo con voz ronca y aterciopelada mientras la miraba detalladamente como si la desvistiera con la mirada, perdiéndose en cada rincón de su hermosa piel…mientras su boca comenzaba a humedecerse debido a las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirlo fijando su mirada en su cuello que estaba un poco al descubierto. Deseaba olerlo…besarlo…morderlo…saciarse de su sabor… definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco con cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ella.

Sesshomaru.- Y el dije que le prestaste a Inuyasha? –pregunto de repente mirando hacia otra parte para enmascarar sus emociones –Te lo devolvió?... tenia un valor muy especial para ti no es asi? –pregunto observando que solo traia la cadena consigo.

Rin.- Si…pero estoy segura que ya lo perdi…lo olvide en alguna parte…y no recuerdo donde lo deje –contesto levemente frustrada.

Sesshomaru.- No…yo lo encontré –dijo mirándola nuevamente con aire divertido como si la retara

Rin.- No te creo –contesto con voz inocente

Sesshomaru.- Que me das si te lo demuestro? –pregunto seductoramente mientras la miraba gustoso por lo que vendria.

Rin.- Lo que quieras… -contesto contenta esperando verlo.

Sesshomaru.- Vez como lo encontré –susurro mientras se lo mostraba sacándolo de una de las mangas de su aori para colocarlo suavemente sobre la palma de su mano mientras la acariciaba levemente.

Rin.- No lo puedo creer –exclamo sorprendida con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el dije.

Sesshomaru.- De veras puedo pedirte lo que quiera? –pregunto con voz ronca mirandola tierna y seductoramente.

Rin lo miro a los ojos sosteniendo en sus manos el dije mientras asentía con su cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cayendo en cuenta de que estaba accediendo a lo que el daiyoukai queria sin saber exactamente que le pediria.

Sesshomaru se acerco impulsivamente hacia sus labios para besarla solo por un instante, pero que fue suficiente para separarse solo lo necesario, mirarla fijamente y descubrir que todas las sensaciones pasadas volvían a despertar en el embrujandolo por completo mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella para degustar por completo su dulce sabor pero esta vez tomandola completamente pegando su cuerpo junto al suyo para saciar sus mas bajos instintos, instintos que solo Rin era capaz de despertar en el.

El beso esta vez era diferente ya que Rin aun y cuando deseaba con fervor que esto ocurriera recordó claramente como Sesshomaru besaba a Kagura hace unos momentos atrás retirándose bruscamente de el para abofetearlo.

Rin.- Porque lo hiciste Sesshomaru –reclamo molesta para alejarse de el.

Sesshomaru solo guardo silencio, observando como se alejaba de el… el golpe no le habia dolido en lo absoluto… lo que en esos momentos le dolia era que lo rechazara… acaso su corazón era de alguien mas? Como saberlo?...Pronto sus preguntas fueron contestadas recordando las imágenes del medio dia donde ella e Inuyasha conversaban muy de cerca sintiendo como un sentimiento de vacio se agolpaba fuertemente en su ser despertando por primera vez en el los celos… tenia celos de Inuyasha… Inuyasha le estaba robando el corazón de Rin… frunciendo el ceño molesto al sacar esas conclusiones –Es por Inuyasha… -dijo con tono seco, frio y tajante sintiéndose derrotado.

Rin se sorprendió al escucharlo Como se atrevía a meter a Inuyasha en todo esto! Cuando el no tenia ningún derecho a cuestionar las razones de su decision…se sentía dolida y traicionada Sesshomaru la habia lastimado muy en el fondo al corresponderle a Kagura demostrandole con eso que lo que hubo entre ellos solo fue una distracción… -mientras entrecerraba los ojos enojada –Eso a ti no te incumbe –contesto Rin con voz fría y distante –Asi que no te quiero ver cerca de mi otra vez… –demando seria manteniendo su postura de indiferencia y molestia.

Sesshomaru solo agudizo mas su vista hacia ella –Entonces si es por el… -pensaba –Rin prefería al imbécil de su hermano que a el… eso termino por lastimarlo aun mas pero no mostraria su debilidad por eso y menos frente a ella –bien…-contesto molesto y tajante para dirigirle una mirada de indiferencia y retirarse de alli volando lejos del lugar.

Rin se sentía a morir en su interior…con esa ultima petición estaba alejándolo definitivamente de ella…eliminando cualquier oportunidad para su corazón… pero debía ser fuerte el no iba a jugar con ella como la primera vez –No –susurro mientras su mirada veia como la silueta de el demonio blanco desaparecia a lo lejos. Grandes lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos demarramandose sin control sobre sus mejillas una vez que el se perdio de vista sobre el horizonte.

Maldigo la hora en que me enamore de ti….-dijo Rin dolida y cabizbaja cayendo sobre sus rodillas para desahogar su llanto y frustración.

A partir de ese dia ambos comenzaron a vivir en vida su infierno con el pasar de los dias ya que ninguno de los dos hizo algo por remediar las cosas, ambos eran muy orgullosos y no cederían... distanciándose completamente tratando por todos los medios de evitar cruzarse uno en el camino del otro.

Kagome notaba a su hermana distante y fría asi que una tarde decidió encararla para saber de una vez por todas que era lo que le ocurria entrando sorpresivamente a su habitación sin tocar o avisar.

Rin.- Que sucede Kagome… Porque entras asi a mi habitación? –pregunto molesta.

Kagome.- Rin que es lo que te ocurre? –pregunto decidida –Y no me vengas a decir que no es nada por que te conozco! –advirtió.

Rin se sentía acorralada…tanto se le notaba la agonia que vivía dia con dia…-No se de que hablas…-contesto indiferente mientras continuaba guardando algunas de sus cosas en el closet.

Kagome enfurecida la encaro bruscamente –Mentirosa! –exclamo jalándola por el brazo –Es por el príncipe ese verdad! –pregunto enojada.

Rin enmudeció al instante… como era posible que lo supiera… -De donde sacaste eso…? -pregunto dudosa.

Kagome.- No es difícil sacar conclusiones viendo como se comportan ambos –contesto mirándola fijamente –entonces si es por Sesshomaru... –afirmo segura.

Rin solo ladeo la cabeza respondiendo con su silencio a su hermana –que te hizo? –pregunto Kagome mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la mano –Rin… dime por favor… -suplico al ver como su hermana se callaba las cosas y sufria por ello.

-El me lastimo… -dijo Rin al borde de las lagrimas mientras sus parpados temblaban expectantes.

Que! –exclamo Kagome sorprendida… pero no era posible Sesshomaru no se atrevería a tocarla…no mientras sus padres estuvieran presentes…no era lógico asi que lo mas obvio era la segunda conjetura que se le vino a la mente –Que paso? –pregunto mientras se sentaban en el enorme futon.

Rin suspiro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse contandole toda la historia a su hermana quien no cabia de la sorpresa…era impresionante ver como habían sucedido las cosas y lo que le dolia mas era que por lo que Rin le contaba Sesshomaru la habia engañado e ilusionado lastimeramente –No te preocupes Rin… -le dijo consolándola –pronto todo esto va a pasar –susurro mientras la abrazaba.

Rin solo apreto mas el abrazo comentandole tambien sobre su decisión de alejarse de el –opino lo mismo –dijo Kagome –entre mas pronto pongas distancia entre los dos mejor será –sentencio mientras le sonreía para decirle que podía contar con ella e Inuyasha ya que no estaba sola.

Despues de eso las cosas transcurrieron tranquilamente dia con dia Rin recobraba su confianza y fortaleza y el no ver cerca a Sesshomaru ayudaba. Todos estaban ajenos a lo que realmente ocurria entre ambos, solo Kagome e Inuyasha sabían la dura situación y siempre procuraban hacerle compañía para no dejarla sola.

Sesshomaru habia cumplido con su palabra…desde aquel dia jamás la habia vuelto a buscar y con el pretexto de su nueva misión y titulo salía por periodos de 3 a 4 dias fuera del palacio para entrenar con sus colmillos y despejar de su mente los sentimientos que noche a noche lo torturaban y por las mañanas trataba de enterrar.


	8. El Ataque

**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo lindas espero no tardar en actualizar tanto como esta vez... disfrutenlo!**

Una mañana mientras ambas familias disfrutaban de su desayuno en uno de los palcos del jardín de jade el mensajero de palacio llamo respetuosamente a Inu Taisho –con su permiso mi Lord –inclinándose frente a los presentes. Inu Taisho volteándose para ver que se le ofrecía entendió por la expresión de su sirviente que claramente era algo importante.

Inu Taisho quitando su sonrisa y asintiendo levemente volteo apaciblemente hacia su familia y las visitas

Inu Taisho.-En un momento regreso –dijo a los presentes levantándose de su lugar para alejarse a una distancia prudente y leer el pergamino que tenia el mensajero para el. Sheikan al ver la mirada de Inu Taisho también se levanto diciendo que lo acompañaría, Irasue y Kikyo continuaron con su platica a la vez que Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru continuaban tomando sus alimentos.

El mensaje para Inu Taisho era de parte del Lord de las tierras del Sur informándole que una rebelión de youkais andaba en los limites de sus tierras que conectaban con las de el y solicitaba su apoyo ya que al parecer los el ejercito de rebeldes estaba formado en su mayoría por varios guerreros del clan "Dragón" y estaban teniendo dificultades para erradicarlos por completo.

Al terminar Inu Taisho cerro lentamente el pergamino su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, estaba meditativo y dudoso, Sheikan al ver que el mensaje había cambiado completamente el semblante de su amigo decidió intervenir.

Sheikan.- Esta todo bien… Inu Taisho?-pregunto colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho reaccionando lo miro estrujando el pergamino que tenia entre sus manos –al parecer no –dijo mirando a Sheikan –Taku me mando este mensaje –mostrándole el pergamino a Sheikan para que lo leyera –hay un ejercito de rebeldes que esta causando problemas en los limites de sus tierras con las mías y me pide apoyo para erradicarlos.

Sheikan –Ya veo –dijo terminando de leer el pergamino –Piensas ir? –pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Inu Taisho.- Si, esta rebelión nos puede causar problemas si no los exterminamos cuanto antes –girándose hacia su familia –ahora más que nunca tengo que asegurarme de que nada amenazara la estabilidad y seguridad de mi familia.

Sheikan.- Cuenta conmigo –dijo extendiéndole el pergamino

Inu Taisho.- Gracias Sheikan –estrechando su mano –ahora es cuando mas necesito de tu apoyo

Sheikan.- Que piensas hacer? –pregunto dudativo.

Inu Taisho.- Me llevare al ejército rumbo a los límites de nuestras tierras con las que colindan las de Lord Taku para darles cacería –dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar rumbo a su despacho para planear la estrategia.

Sheikan siguiéndolo de lado –pero y tu castillo? Quien se quedara para defenderlo en caso de alguna emboscada –pregunto.

Inu Taisho mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Sesshomaru e Inuyasha –contesto mirándolo con seguridad –ellos protegerán a Irasue y a los demás –dijo entrando en el despacho. Sheikan se tranquilizo, estando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aquí no habría riesgo alguno en caso de alguna emboscada y así entre Inu Taisho, El general y el comenzaron a idear la estrategia que utilizarían para replegar a el clan de los rebeldes.

El medio día llego y una vez definida la estrategia Inu Taisho dio la instrucción al general de preparar al ejercito y todo lo necesario para partir a la batalla –como ordene mi lord –dijo el general retirándose del despacho.

Inu Taisho.- Bien partiremos al atardecer –dijo levantándose de su escritorio – Hablare con Irasue y los muchachos –comenzando a caminar rumbo a la puerta seguido de Sheikan.

Sheikan.-Bien mientras tanto yo hablare con Kikyo y mis hijas –dijo tomando ambos rumbos distintos para dirigirse rumbo a sus aposentos.

La noticia de la partida de ambos no les agrado para nada a Irasue y Kikyo ya que se trataba de una guerra donde se correrían toda clase de riesgos y que por la distancia tardarían semanas en regresar al palacio si lograban cumplir con su objetivo. Inu Taisho y Sheikan no dieron detalles de la situación pero les aseguraron que tratarían de regresar lo más pronto posible.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha prestaron atención a todas las instrucciones que les dio su padre, ambos se encargarían de resguardar y proteger a su madre, la familia de Sheikan y personas que habitan el castillo. Por otro lado Sheikan instruyo a sus hijas a protegerse y cuidar de su madre, el sabia que Rin las protegería ya que poseía habilidades sorprendentes.

El atardecer llego anunciando la partida de Sheikan, Inu Taisho y su ejercito, los príncipes junto a Irasue, Kikyo, Rin y Kagome despidieron a los Lords mientras iniciaban su marcha.

Inu Taisho miro por ultima vez a su esposa e hijos quien a lo lejos lo miraban deseándole suerte y victoria, mientras que Kikyo, Rin y Kagome ondeaban un pañuelo blanco a Sheikan muy juntas las tres tratando de ser fuertes ante su partida.

1 semana después…

En el palacio las cosas seguían tranquilas, Irasue había recibido un mensaje en el tori "Ave Fenix" de Inu Taisho en donde decía que el ejercito rebelde estaba retrocediendo y la victoria estaba cerca aunque se corrían varios rumores sobre algunas redadas de youkais cerca de la frontera mismas que de ser verdad tendrían que eliminar y dar caza hasta eliminar completamente a los invasores. Sesshomaru había dado ordenes precisas a los guardias del castillo de doblar la guardia de centinelas ya que estando Inu Taisho fuera cualquiera se sentiría con las agallas de tratar de derrocar su imperio en su ausencia.

Entrada la madrugada Rin despertó abruptamente a causa de una pesadilla, las gotas de sudor acumulado en su frente comenzaron a correr por ambos lados de su cara, su respiración era agitada y apoyando su mano derecha sobre su agitado pecho comenzó a recorrer con su mirada su habitación buscando tranquilizarse. Cuando lo logro cerro sus ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de enojo apretando en su puño las sabanas que la cubrían.

Rin.- Otra vez ese sueño… -susurro a la nada limpiándose la frente y suspirando se levanto de su futon ya que una vez que despertaba le costaba bastante trabajo volver a dormir. Se coloco su bata de dormir encima y tomo el arco y carcaj de flechas que estaban a un lado de su futon para salir de su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta la corrió pensando en miles de cosas pero un fuerte estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente corrió hacia la ventana más próxima.

Rin.- Que esta ocurriendo… –dijo alarmada al ver como una enorme nube de humo se esparcía a lo largo de uno de los campos aledaños al jardín del norte

Kagome.- Que ocurre! –grito saliendo rápidamente de su habitación para buscar a su hermana.

Rin.- Kagome! –Grito al girarse para ver a su hermana –rápido trae tu arco y flechas –ordeno a su hermana –debemos ir a buscar a nuestra madre –girándose nuevamente para ver si podía identificar a algún posible agresor.

Kagome tenia las piernas paralizadas, tenia miedo…pero tenia que ser valiente…su padre había sido muy claro y le había dicho que mostrara fortaleza –muévete de prisa! –grito Rin sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Ambas corrían por los largos pasillos del palacio, Rin jalaba constantemente a Kagome por el brazo para que se apresurara.

Kagome.- Rin…-dijo mientras corría –que esta pasando? –pregunto con la voz entrecortada

Rin.- Están atacando el castillo –dijo seria mientras corría –debemos darnos prisa –mientras doblaban en la esquina del pasillo que las llevaría a las habitaciones de su madre.

Kagome.- Que! –dijo asustada –pero quien! -pregunto mientras visualizaba la habitación de su madre. Pero Rin no contesto se limito a soltarla y a llamar a su madre.

Rin.- Madre! –grito una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

Kikyo inmediatamente abrió la puerta –Rin, Kagome debemos salir de aquí –dijo mirando a ambas –el castillo esta siendo atacado al parecer por dragones –volteando a ver rumbo a la zona de donde se alcanzaban a ver una gran nube de humo y fuertes llamaradas

Kagome.- Queee! –grito de la impresión –pero como es posible porque! –preguntando alarmada.

Irasue.- No lo sabemos –dijo apareciendo a lo lejos por el pasillo –pero debemos movernos de aquí es peligroso, síganme –comenzando a caminar a paso veloz sobre el mismo pasillo.

Rin.- Kagome prepara tu arco –dijo de manera seria y autoritaria –si algo le sucede a alguna de nosotras las demás deberán continuar sin detenerse –dijo mirando a todas –entendido! –diciendo esto ultimo como una orden.

Las cuatro damas corrían sobre los pasillos del palacio Rin por el frente y Kagome al final ambas preparadas con arco y carcaj en la espalda en caso de algún ataque conforme mas se adentraban en el palacio mas se podían distinguir las figuras de los atacantes. Eran alrededor de 10 dragones "cola cuerno" negros por lo que Rin podía distinguir, no muy lejos de ahí Inuyasha luchaba en los cielos contra 2 de ellos mientras que Sesshomaru en su forma demoníaca era atacado por 4, el resto volaba por los aires escupiendo fuego a diestra y siniestra sobre el palacio la pelea se había tornado peligrosa y pronto el palacio se vio rodeado en llamas debido a los ataques, los dragones al parecer tenían un objetivo distinto al que se pensaba ya que parecían estar cazando a alguien.

Las vigas pronto comenzaron a quebrarse cayéndose a pedazos partes del tejado y puentes, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta del objetivo real volvió a su forma normal desenvainando a Bakusaiga para terminar con los intrusos.

Sesshomaru.- Imbeciles están equivocados si creen que obtendrán lo que quieren –dijo mientras enrollaba el hocico de uno de los dragones con su látigo venenoso y lo golpeaba fuerte con su puño para derribarlo –Inuyasha –llamo a su hermano.

Inuyasha.- Ahora no Sesshomaru… -dijo atacando a los dragones con colmillo de acero –que no vez que estoy ocupado! –exclamo.

Sesshomaru solo viro los ojos en señal de fastidio y evadiendo ágilmente a sus adversarios se movió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha –ellos no quieren los tesoros reales –afirmo captando la atención de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- Que dices! –exclamo a la vez que golpeaba en la cabeza a un dragón.

Sesshomaru.- Lo que oíste…vienen por alguien mas –mirando a su alrededor buscando a la posible objetivo. Pronto su búsqueda se vio recompensada al visualizar a su madre y las princesas ya que por el fuerte olor a quemado y el humo su agudo olfato no podía distinguir bien los olores.

Los dragones lograron identificar a sus presas y pronto uno a uno comenzaron a bajar en picada escupiendo fuego por la boca –Oh no lo harás –grito Inuyasha empuñando a Tessaiga en dirección al dragón –Kaze no Kizu! –liberando su ataque para protegerlas.

Kagome.- Rin! Ya nos vieron –grito asustada a su hermana.

Los dos primeros dragones se detuvieron debido al Kaze no Kizu pero los 5 restantes continuaron rugiendo sobre los cielos en su descenso

Rin al voltear al cielo identifico como 5 de los dragones se dirigían aun hacia ellas –corran! –ordeno a las demás apuntando con su arco y flecha hacia el primero de los dragones –ahora veras –dijo tensando su flecha contra el arco en dirección a este –toma esto! –disparando una flecha purificadora destruyendo completamente al dragón.

Los ataques se intensificaban y los dragones cada vez eran mas certeros, Kagome quien había huido junto a su madre e Irasue por instrucciones de Rin al llegar al dojo del ala oeste les pidió que por favor no salieran ya que no podía abandonar a Rin a su suerte con esos dragones, todas desconocían el porque del ataque pero era claro que deseaban destruir a quien se interpusiera en el camino a su objetivo.

Kagome.- Madre –dijo tomando las manos de Kikyo –debo ayudar a mi hermana, no puedo dejarla sola con esto –mirándola a los ojos mostrando su preocupación.

Kikyo.- De acuerdo –dijo asintiendo con su cabeza – por favor cuídense mucho… -continuo con voz hilarante y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kagome mirando a ambas –ustedes también…por favor no salgan de aquí –dijo con determinación y levantándose del nicho de donde estaban tomo su arco y carcaj de flechas para salir a ayudar a su hermana.

Ambas reinas solo suspiraron y comenzaron a rezar por el bienestar de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Sesshomaru continuaba atacando a los dragones junto a Inuyasha, ambos tenían en claro detrás de quien iban los dragones ya que todos centraban sus ataques en Rin.

Sesshomaru.- Esto esta fastidiándome –dijo forcejeando con uno de los guerreros dragón que lo atacaban.

Guerrero Dragón.- Entonces dejen de estorbar y háganse a un lado –contesto chocando su espada contra la de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bufo molesto –tonterías –lastimándolo con su látigo venenoso y clavando a Bakusaiga en su pecho –uno menos…faltan 9 –volando en dirección a su siguiente presa.

Rin continuaba lanzando flechas purificadoras hacia los dragones que trataban de embestirla –esto no esta bien –dijo disparando la flecha de su arco –sus ataques son cada vez mas letales… -dijo mientras cambiaba rápidamente de lugar –si sigo así…agotare mis fuerzas –pensó para si misma mientras corría, pero con lo que no contaba era que al final de ese pasillo la esperaba una sorpresa.

Guerrero.- Riu Hen No Mai "Ráfaga de Fuego" –grito agitando su katana contra Rin

Rin sorprendida al ver que el ataque que se dirigía velozmente hacia ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tirando su cuerpo a un lado logrando salir casi intacta del ataque ya que su hombro izquierdo alcanzo a recibir una cuchilla de fuego hiriéndola levemente.

Rin.- Aghh… -gimió de dolor al caer al suelo y volteando hacia el frente se incorporo rápidamente sosteniendo su arco y tensando una flecha en dirección al enemigo –es mi turno –susurro levemente molesta –a el! –grito soltando la flecha del arco, el poder que rodeaba a la flecha en verdad era enorme el youki de Rin incremento considerablemente al enojarse, la flecha fue certera dando justo en el pecho del guerrero desintegrándolo al instante un fuerte destello violeta se hizo presente llamando la atención de varios.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha alejaron a sus adversarios para observar como se desvanecía el fuerte resplandor que cubría parte del pasillo que conectaba al jardín central, ahí a poca distancia estaba Rin parada aun con su arco posicionado. Rin respiraba agitadamente ya que utilizo bastante energía en ese ataque hasta que un fuerte dolor sobre su hombro izquierdo la obligo a abandonar su postura inclinando un poco su cuerpo y dirigiendo su vista hacia su herida noto como la sangre comenzaba a notarse ya que una oscura mancha apareció en la parte superior izquierda de su yukata soltando su arco coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida sintiendo como la palma de su mano se humedecía al contacto con la tela cubierta de sangre.

Rin.- No puede ser –decía mientras su rostro mostraba una leve mueca de dolor –me confíe –irguiendo nuevamente su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar hacia un sitio seguro para revisar su herida.

Kagome corría a través de los largos pasillos hasta que al fin la encontró… allí estaba recargada sobre un muro del Castillo, pero lo que mas la asusto fue verla herida… su hermana estaba herida.

Kagome.- Rin! –grito corriendo hacia ella, logrando captar su atención y la de alguien mas que esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

Rin solo la miro de lado al oírla gritar su nombre e inmediatamente centro su vista hacia los cielos poniéndose alerta mirando cuidadosamente hacia todos lados lo pudo identificar - eso es… -susurro por lo bajo enfocando su vista en un punto de la oscuridad –ahí estas… -termino de decir mentalmente tomando su arco y flechas que estaban aun lado de ella, mientras descansaba de su herida oculta sobre un enorme muro pudo sentir un poderoso youki que rondaba cerca por los aires pero no lo veía era como si estuviera cazando a algo o a alguien.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraron el uno al otro mientras combatían ambos se habían dado cuenta que algo rondaba cerca pero aun no identificaban con exactitud de donde provenía la energía demoníaca

Al sentirlo elevar su youki claramente Rin se levanto por inercia rápidamente sin importarle el dolor de su hombro, el dragón mostró su figura rugiendo por los aires clavándose en picada para atacar a Kagome, Rin apuntando con su arco y flecha rumbo a la enorme bestia detuvo su ataque ya que pudo sentir claramente a otra presencia por el frente que se dirigía hacia ella dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para defenderse.

Rin aspirando aire por el susto disparando la flecha sin enfoque logrando apenas rozar un ala del dragón que la embestía y sin meditarlo la ataco escupiendo poderosas llamaradas de su hocico, Rin ágilmente trazo un kanji con sus manos rápidamente recitando un conjuro para hacer una barrera mágica que la protegiera del ataque y lo repeliera devuelta fijando su mirada nuevamente hacia Kagome ya que su hermana estaba paralizada al ver como el enorme Dragón se dirigía hacia ella –Atácalo Kagome! –grito Rin a su hermana desde su sitio –Defiéndete! –continuo gritando exasperada logrando sacarla de su susto. Posicionando su arco Kagome tenso su flecha hacia el dragón, los nervios le dificultaban concentrarse pero no titubeo –Aquarem… -susurro cerrando sus ojos para recitar su hechizo, el dragón en su picada aprovecho ese descuido para escupir su fuego directo sobre ella rugiendo fuertemente al lanzar su ataque - Incantatem! –grito Kagome abriendo los ojos con determinación disparando su flecha cargada de una energía azulesca brillante, el poder de la flecha atravesó las fuertes llamaradas del dragón justo por la mitad desvaneciéndolas al contacto continuando con su trayecto traspasando completamente el ataque para dirigirse hacia su cabeza, Kagome miraba absorta su ataque mientras que su larga melena se agitaba por la gran ventisca que se había creado por el choque de energías, el guerrero se sintió amenazado y desvaneciendo su figura demoníaca alcanzo a esquivar la flecha para caer mientras el fuerte resplandor se apoderaba del oscuro cielo.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aprovechando el descuido de sus adversarios atacaron al mismo tiempo con Tessaiga y Bakusaiga

Inuyasha.- Kaze no Kizu! –grito este liberando el poder de Colmillo de Acero

Sesshomaru.- Bakusaiga! –grito después de Inuyasha para descargar el poder del Colmillo Destructor en ellos, los 6 guerreros se desintegraron en pedazos al recibir el ataque directo de ambos.

Rin observo como el poder destructivo de las katanas se esparcía por los alrededores –sorprendente –dijo asombrada, pero pronto su asombro se vio ensombrecido al enfocar su mirada en la figura de alguien que caía en picada rodeado de un aura oscura hacia Kagome –no puede ser –exclamo aterrada levantándose rápidamente para correr en dirección a su hermana –Kagome! –Grito mientras corría hacia ella –Cuidado! –logrando captar la atención de su hermana.

Ambos príncipes identificaron al ultimo guerrero que descendía en picada entendiendo las intenciones que este tendría ambos sin dudarlo volaron rápidamente hacia el para tratar de detener su ataque, mientras que por otra parte el guerrero comenzaba a transformarse nuevamente en su verdadera forma demoníaca rugiendo victorioso por consumar su ataque.

Inuyasha.- Kagome! Huye! –grito desesperado por los cielos.

Kagome.- Eh?...-girando su vista lentamente hacia Inuyasha –pero porque…-susurro confundida cuando una brusca ráfaga de viento la sacudió por completo –Aghh…-exclamo obligándola a mirar hacia arriba perdiendo al instante el color de sus mejillas al identificar con temor como la silueta del dragón se acercaba hacia ella a una asombrosa velocidad. Kagome de pie estaba paralizada, sus ojos vibraban mostrando un terror indescriptible al ver como el enorme dragón estaba a unos metros de ella para matarla, Rin quien lograba llegar en ese instante la empujo con ambas manos instintivamente –Kagome! –grito logrando tirarla lejos del alcance de las garras del dragón, mismo que al ver su ataque frustrado gruño furiosamente levantando su cuerpo que caía en picada para nivelar su vuelo y lastimarla por su osadía.

Kagome sintió como su hermana la empujaba fuerte lejos del dragón gimiendo de dolor al caer bruscamente sobre el pasillo devolviendo rápidamente su mirada hacia ella viendo como comenzaba a caer debido al impulso que utilizo para alejarla. En ese mismo instante tomo una gran bocanada de aire debido a un fuerte susto que se reflejo inmediatamente en su rostro de nuevo sus ojos vibraron de terror ya que vio como la cola del dragón se acercaba peligrosamente cada vez mas hacia su hermana para golpearla fuerte y directo en su pecho.

Rin sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaba su cuerpo se arqueaba en el aire donde un fuerte dolor la invadía a causa del gran golpe que había recibido en su pecho adormeciendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y perdiendo poco a poco sus sentidos. Lo ultimo que su borrosa vista alcanzo a distinguir fue la enorme silueta del dragón alejándose de su cuerpo los rebeldes mechones de su melena azabache se dispersaban con desorden sobre el aire y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

La parte central del palacio ardía en llamas, el fuego consumía los muros y pasillos oyéndose como crujía la madera que se consumía por las llamas , el humo estaba por todas partes dificultando la visibilidad y el olfato de los príncipes, Sesshomaru ordeno a Inuyasha bajar para cuidar de su madre y los demás mientras que el permaneció levitando sobre el Palacio concentrándose para sentir la presencia del dragón ya que este se escondía entre el fuego y humo, Sesshomaru sabia que el dragón le temía ya que si se enfrentaba directamente con el tendría una muerte segura, bufo claramente en señal de molestia ya que el cobarde opto por esconderse. Mientras todo esto ocurría un gran cúmulo de nubes negras cubría poco a poco la noche anunciando que pronto se desataría una gran tormenta, los estruendos no se hicieron esperar y de un momento a otro grandes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre todo el palacio.

El cuerpo de Rin yacía inconsciente en una esquina del jardín central, allí estaba ella… tendida sobre el pasto boca arriba su mano derecha sobre el pecho y la izquierda tendida paralela a su costado, su rostro estaba ladeado hacia la izquierda los mechones de su frente desordenados y algunos de los mechones largos de su melena cubrían sus mejillas, sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas en señal de sufrimiento y su boca levemente entreabierta.

El Dragón giro sobre su vuelo en las oscuras nubes atacando a Sesshomaru por sorpresa quien no se sorprendió y con agilidad esquivo el ataque para contraatacar a una sorprendente velocidad y arremeter su furia contra el, el guerrero al sentir que su fin se aproximaba utilizo su ultimo recurso para escapar –Tai Kiu Hen –extendiendo sus alas completamente para resplandecer el cielo con un brillo incandescente que logro cegar no solo a Sesshomaru sino también a Inuyasha ya que la luz paralizaba momentáneamente el iris de cualquier youkai y aprovechando su ventaja bajo en picada rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Rin para tomarla entre sus garras y elevarse por los cielos para escapar con ella.

Kagome.- Riiin! –grito a todo pulmón mientras corría llorando rumbo al dragón y observaba como tomaba entre sus garras a su hermana y escapaba del palacio con ella –No!...Rin! –exclamo arrodillándose mientras veía como la silueta del dragón desaparecía sobre las nubes.

Inuyasha.- Kagome –grito llegando minutos después a su lado –Donde esta Rin! –Dijo tomándola por un brazo –Responde niña tonta! –exclamo mirándola a los ojos molesto.

Kagome no paraba de llorar –suéltame! –dijo jaloneando su brazo del agarre de Inuyasha – El dragón…-dijo con la voz aguda –El dragón…se la llevo… –termino cerrando sus ojos con dolor derramando sus lagrimas para continuar con su sollozo en silencio

La lluvia continuaba cayendo Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, si había algo que no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorar en especial a Kagome y tomándola por su brazo nuevamente la hizo levantarse –no llores, no solucionaras nada con llorar –dijo serio –la vamos a encontrar –sentencio mirando en dirección al rumbo donde el dragón había desaparecido.

Kagome.- Mi hermana esta herida Inuyasha…debemos rescatarla –dijo con voz chillona y lagrimas sobre sus mejillas –todo esto es mi culpa…-continuo cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose impotente.

Inuyasha la tomo de la mano nuevamente –Kagome necesito que te calmes, yo buscare a Rin no te preocupes –dijo volteando a ver a los alrededores –pero tu te quedaras aquí esperando –sentencio seriamente mientras examinaba los rastros de olor.

Kagome.- Que! –dijo bastante confundida – Que quieres decir con que no iré! –pregunto pero esta vez con un tono de voz molesto.

Inuyasha sabiendo que esto vendría simplemente la ignoro comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Kagome.- Contéstame Inuyasha! –exclamo furiosa siguiéndolo de cerca.

Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia –Que no ves que por tu descuido ella ahora esta así! –exclamo impaciente –si vienes conmigo solo complicaras mas las cosas! –contesto bruscamente mientras le echaba en cara su error.

Kagome solo cerro los ojos comenzando a llorar nuevamente –claro que lo se…-dijo con voz llorona y desesperada –por mi culpa Rin esta herida….-continuo esta vez mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Kikyo e Irasue.- Rin esta herida? –preguntaron ambas con sorpresa.

Kagome e Inuyasha inmediatamente dejaron de discutir para descubrir que sus madres los habían estado escuchando y separándose un poco Kagome fue la que comenzó a hablar.

Kagome.- Si madre –contesto agachando su mirada.

Kikyo.- Donde esta? –pregunto preocupada mirando hacia todos lados

Kagome dudaba en decirle a su madre la verdad no quería verla sufrir –ella…-dijo manteniendo su misma postura y apretando su puño.

Inuyasha.- Un dragón se la llevo –contesto al ver que Kagome no le contestaba a su madre.

Irasue.- Un dragón… pero como Inuyasha? –cuestionando las circunstancias

Inuyasha.- Es una historia larga madre….fue en un descuido –contesto volteándose hacia otro lado para evitar la fuerte mirada de su madre.

Irasue al ver que Inuyasha no pretendía contar la historia decidió que por el momento lo mejor seria esperar, ahora lo mas importante era encontrar a Rin –Donde esta Sesshomaru? –pregunto notando su ausencia.

Inuyasha que estaba cruzado de brazos meditando se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su madre –Sesshomaru?... –dijo mentalmente –es verdad, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera lo he visto –pensó abriendo sus ojos un poco mas y mirando hacia donde momentos antes se supone debería estar cavilo –no esta…Sesshomaru no esta en el palacio –dijo para si mismo nuevamente comenzando a hacer conjeturas –Entonces… El…-dijo en voz alta levantando su mirada hacia Irasue y las demás con una expresión en su rostro de sorpresa.

Irasue.- Fue a buscarla –dijo terminando la frase de Inuyasha.

Kikyo y Kagome miraron extrañadas a Irasue, no entendían que era lo que sucedía entre ella e Inuyasha –Que quieres decir Irasue –pregunto Kikyo angustiada.

Irasue.- Sesshomaru fue a buscar a Rin –contesto mirándola de reojo –entonces no hay de que preocuparse –continuo hablando a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del palacio – el la traerá a salvo.

Kikyo se tranquilizo un poco al saber que Rin no estaría sola, después de todo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sesshomaru la encontrara y la trajera de vuelta –Irasue…-la llamo nuevamente.

Irasue solo se detuvo ladeando un poco su cabeza en señal de atención –Debemos avisar a Sheikan e Inu Taisho sobre esto –dijo Kikyo.

Irasue.- No…-contesto secamente –ellos ahorita tienen prioridades mas importantes, el decirles solo los distraería y les causara preocupación –dijo sosteniendo su misma postura –Sesshomaru regresara pronto con tu hija, ahora debemos preparar todo para su regreso –volteando nuevamente su rostro hacia el frente para caminar.

Kagome.- Madre… creo que Lady Irasue tiene razón…. Lo mejor es no preocupar a mi padre –tomándola suavemente por las manos.

Kikyo solo cerro sus ojos asintiendo, sabia que Sesshomaru la encontraría pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de saber que su hija estaba herida en algún lado del frondoso bosque –Rin… -susurro al aire –Resiste hija por favor….-dijo comenzando a caminar junto a Kagome rumbo al interior del palacio.

Inuyasha permaneció bajo la lluvia un rato mas –Como fue posible que no me diera cuenta de cuando se fue Sesshomaru –dijo reprochándose mentalmente mientras miraba rumbo a donde apenas se podía percibir el aroma de Rin., la lluvia no ayudaba en nada ya que solo se distinguía por los alrededores pero fuera del palacio su olor se perdía por la lluvia.

Inuyasha.- Maldición! –dijo mientras se giraba para entrar al palacio.

Mientras tanto en una parte del frondoso bosque, el dragón continuaba con su vuelo rumbo a las montañas Rin seguía inconsciente así que no le causaría problemas por lo que decidió parar por un momento a descansar.

Guerrero.- Maldita Humana! –aventando con desprecio el cuerpo de Rin sobre el piso en el interior de una cueva –me causaste muchos problemas –mirándola de cerca –No se que demonios vio en ti el amo Naraku…-virando su cara en señal de fastidio- pero que es este olor? –pregunto curioso al sentir un sutil aroma emanar del cuerpo de la muchacha –valla…esto si que es raro –dijo tomando un mechón de la melena de Rin para olfatearlo –una humana…oliendo así….-aspirando hondamente su esencia –creo que después de todo me divertiré un poco contigo…no creo que al amo le moleste –dijo soltando el mechón de cabello y sonriendo maliciosamente.

El dulce olor de Rin no solo se esparció en el interior de la cueva sino también sutilmente por los alrededores captando la atención de alguien en particular, virando en su dirección Sesshomaru se detuvo al olfatear claramente el aroma de Rin era tenue pero le bastaba para saber que se encontraba cerca agudizando su olfato al máximo pudo oler otro olor que para su desgracia no le gusto en lo absoluto e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, podía sentirlo… era el olor de un youkai macho cerca de ella y con esto ultimo emprendió vuelo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.

El youkai dragón la observaba detalladamente admirando la fina silueta que se encontraba debajo de aquellos ropajes y tomando una de las manos de Rin comenzó a olfatearla con su nariz –en verdad eres exquisita mujer –comenzando a sentir fuertes pulsaciones mas abajo de su cintura –vas a ser mía –mirándola lujuriosamente mientras que comenzaba a despojarse de su aori y se acercaba a ella.

Con torpeza comenzó a desatar el nudo de la yukata de que cubría a Rin para deshacerse de ella, cuando finalmente lo logro jaloneo bruscamente la yukata pensando en que solo llevaría esa prenda consigo pero mas fuerte fue su decepción al descubrir que solo la traía como abrigo –Maldición! –grito sin cuidado deshaciéndose de la prenda y comenzando a desatar el Obi de su yukata de dormir.

Rin comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia al sentir levemente como alguien la tocaba –Sessho…maru…-susurro apenas levemente aun con los ojos cerrados.

El youkai notando que Rin volvía en si apresuro su labor y comenzó a quitarle el Obi de su cintura. Rin seguía sintiendo molestia debido a sus heridas y abriendo levemente sus ojos se sorprendió al ver como el guerrero dragón intentaba arduamente despojarla de sus prendas –No….-dijo apenas como un aullido, no queria que ese asqueroso demonio la tocara NO!, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para defenderse –No quiero…-susurro sintiendo como las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y el youkai comenzaba a deslizar su yukata para dejarla con el nagajuban –NO…el NO…no quiero que sea el! –Se decía mentalmente- Quiero que sea el…-cerrando los ojos dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran y evocaba en su mente la imagen del daiyoukai que había robado su corazón – Sesshomaru…-susurro con dolor mientras lloraba en silencio.

Pero los avances del youkai dragón se detuvieron repentinamente para su sorpresa y abriendo lentamente sus ojos pudo vislumbrar entre las penumbras como el rostro del youkai que minutos antes intentaba abusar de ella se desfiguraba por el dolor y enfocando su mirada mas allá logro distinguir a una silueta Blanca que apretaba fuertemente el cuello del guerrero lamentablemente su vista no parecía mejorar permitiéndole ver solo eso.

Sesshomaru llego a la cueva en el preciso momento en el que el youkai dragón trataba desesperadamente de quitar la yukata de Rin, acto que lo enfureció sin medida ya que nadie… absolutamente nadie podía tocarla mas que el! Corrompido por la furia con su inhumana velocidad lo apreso del cuello por la espalda clavando sus venenosas garras en el alejándolo completamente del cuerpo de su hembra y saliendo hacia afuera de la cueva.

Sesshomaru.- Miserable –apretando con furia el cuello del enemigo –Morirás por tu osadía –soltando mas veneno por sus garras escuchando los Fuertes alaridos que el youkai daba por el tremendo dolor que sentía –quien ordeno el ataque –hablo fríamente mientras lo miraba con insignificancia –Aghhh!...-gritaba el youkai dragón poniendo ambas manos sobre las de Sesshomaru en un intento por disminuir el agarre que tenia este –Hmpf…Es inútil –sentencio Sesshomaru apretando aun mas su cuello liberando mas veneno de sus garras y oyendo claramente como tronaban las cavidades del youkai por el fuerte agarre – Y bien! –dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Guerrero.- Fue…aghh….-dijo gimiendo de dolor – Nara…ku…-termino apretando los dientes por el fuerte dolor que sentía, Sesshomaru obteniendo la respuesta que quería solo entrecerró los ojos mas terminando de aplastar el cuello del enemigo entre sus manos y utilizando su látigo venenoso lo destazo en pedazos sin cambiar ni un ápice de su fría postura.

Sesshomaru.- Así que fue Naraku –dijo mientras miraba hacia la luna –Hmpf… –bufo cerrando los ojos y girándose para entrar en la cueva donde se encontraba Rin.

En el interior de la cueva Rin aun débil se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, se sentía sucia ya que el desgraciado ese la había manoseado y para su suerte no termino gracias a la oportuna intervención de su salvador pero entonces fue cuando lo pensó detalladamente que tal si su salvador como ella así lo llamaba en realidad no lo era y después vendría por ella eso logro crisparle los nervios y mas aun cuando oyó como unos pasos se acercaba nuevamente.

A la expectativa sus ojos temblaban ya que no sabia cual de los dos demonios era, solo tenia una espada con que defenderse y la poca energía que guardaba y su nerviosismo incrementaba conforme los pasos se oía mas de cerca –Dios mío…-pensaba mientras no despegaba la vista de donde era la entrada de la cueva y sostenía en pose de defensa la espada. La espera termino reflejando la silueta de a quien mas ansiaba ver… allí estaba parado gallardamente mostrando su elegancia sin perder ningún ápice del orgulloso guerrero que era, un dulce calor invadió sus adentros sintiéndose segura y a la vez feliz de que el haya salido a buscarla –Sesshomaru… -logro susurrar con sus ojos brillosos mientras sentía como sus fuerzas mermaban y se desmayaba a causa de sus heridas y el sobreesfuerzo que hizo momentos atrás.

Sesshomaru la atrapo en su caída sosteniéndola con ambos brazos sobre su cintura, Rin cayo inconsciente nuevamente pero esta vez era diferente ya que estaba con el, a Sesshomaru le gustaban las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento… sentirla así de cerca a el, olfatear su dulce aroma que no cambiaba en lo absoluto incluso mirándola detalladamente aun desarreglada y sucia como estaba en esos momentos le parecía bastante atractiva a su parecer, Rin estaba volviendo locos sus instintos de demonio con solo tenerla cerca tenia que controlar a su yo interno o si no seria muy peligroso para ella.

Así tomándola entre sus brazos camino parsimoniosamente rumbo a la salida de la cueva y una vez que estuvo fuera levito hacia los cielos emprendiendo su camino de regreso al palacio, en su mente solo estaba el que Rin necesitaba atención para sus heridas…eso era lo primordial e incrementando un poco mas su velocidad la apego mas a su pecho para que el aire no le hiciese daño sintiendo como el sentimiento era mutuo ya que Rin instintivamente recargo su rostro sobre su pecho al igual que su mano izquierda aunque el tratara de disfrazar su actitud con protección era claro que su yo interior controlaba aun algunas de sus emociones.

El trayecto al palacio fue placentero para ambos si así lo podían llamar ya que aun cuando Rin estaba muy lastimada se sentía feliz y contenta en su interior de estar en los brazos de Sesshomaru…ya no tenia duda…amaba a Sesshomaru, estaba completamente enamorada de el…el orgulloso guerrero se le había metido por debajo de la piel y hasta el fondo de su corazón solo que ahora no sabia como iba a hacer para controlar sus emociones cuando estuviera frente a el nuevamente. Tenia miedo…no sabia como estaban las cosas entre ellos despues de todo lo sucedido...no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por ella ya que en ningún momento el había demostrado alguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella….eso la entristecía pero aun asi ella habia decidido a no dejarse llevar por el resentimiento, no lo queria ver lejos de ella...no mas...

Descendiendo sobre el jardín del oeste Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones de Rin mientras que por su camino se topaba a los sirvientes que corrían como locos al ver que habían regresado y sin despegar su vista de enfrente al pasar de lado a Nariko –Avísale a mi madre que ya regrese –ordeno fríamente mientras continuaba sobre el pasillo con Rin en sus brazos.

Nariko inmediatamente corrió rumbo a los aposentos de la gran señora para avisarle de la llegada del príncipe pero no fue necesario ya que Irasue caminaba rumbo a la misma dirección donde minutos antes había pasado Sesshomaru –mi señora el príncipe ha…-dijo al verla sobre el pasillo –regresado –dijo Irasue terminando la frase de Nariko –Avisa a Kikyo inmediatamente –ordeno mientras su silueta desaparecía por el pasillo

Al llegar a las habitaciones de Rin, Sesshomaru entro directamente al fondo para recostarla sobre el suave futon, el calor de su cuerpo lo abandono lentamente mientras la acomodaba sutilmente para no lastimarla después paso lentamente su mano delineando con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro para después terminar sobre sus labios mientras la miraba intensamente recordando todo lo que había pasado durantes las pasadas horas.

Todas las escenas donde Rin fue lastimada y en especial la ultima donde estuvieron a punto de ultrajarla de la manera mas vil y repugnante que puede haber lo hizo fruncir el ceño nuevamente un sentimiento de furia comenzaba a bullir en su interior hacia el responsable –Naraku… –susurro mientras observaba las heridas de Rin y tomaba su mano izquierda con la suya –jamás… volverá a lastimarte ni a acercarse a ti siquiera –dijo mirando a Rin cariñosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella –yo te protegeré… –susurro tiernamente dándole un beso en la frente.

El ruido de pasos cerca de la puerta lo alerto volviendo rápidamente a su acostumbrada postura de frialdad e indiferencia levantándose con elegancia del futon para dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que entraba en esos momentos.

Irasue.- Al fin regresaste…Sesshomaru –dijo acercándose hasta el futon.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo la observo unos segundos y después simplemente se alejo para dirigir su vista hacia fuera del balcón.

Irasue observo las heridas de Rin y el estado de sus ropas –que ocurrió? –pregunto demandante mientras lo observaba alejarse.

Sesshomaru tardo en contestarle –Naraku…-contesto sin despegar su vista del horizonte.

Irasue.- Ya veo… -dijo conservando su misma postura - si piensas darle caza no te detendré, pero me gustaría que primero esperaras un poco para darle tiempo a Rin para recuperarse, después puedes marcharte si así lo deseas –termino mientras giraba su vista para comenzar a revisar a Rin.

Sesshomaru solo entrecerró los ojos mostrando determinación en ellos –por supuesto que le daría caza a ese imbecil –dijo mentalmente –nadie se burlaba de el y vivía sin pagar las consecuencias.

Varios sirvientes entraron con vasijas, hierbas medicinales y vendajes colocándolos a los lados para retirarse inmediatamente de entre ellos la única que permaneció junto a Irasue fue Nariko

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para dejar que atendieran a Rin saliendo parsimoniosamente de la habitación para pasar de lado a Kagome y Kikyo quienes solo lo miraron rápidamente y continuaron con su andar para entrar en las habitaciones de Rin.

Kikyo y Kagome llegaron justo en el momento en el que le aseaban su cuerpo junto con sus heridas, realmente estaba muy mal ya que sudaba frío y tenia fiebre, Nariko comenzó a secarla mientras que Irasue mezclaba unas hierbas sobre un pequeño tazón haciendo una especie de pasta para untar con ellas.

Rin tenia raspones sobre todo su cuerpo y la herida en su pecho parecía estar infectada por veneno ya que tenia leves marcas oscuras sobre las orillas –Es veneno… –dijo Irasue mientras aplicaba la pastita de hierbas sobre las heridas –con esto lo expulsara de su cuerpo y la ayudara a cicatrizar mas pronto –continuo hablando mientras terminaba de aplicarla sobre sus heridas.

Una vez hecho se levanto para dejar que Nariko la vendara con cuidado para terminarla de vestir mientras que Kikyo examinaba las ropas que había llevado consigo Rin durante su captura.

Kikyo aterrada por su descubrimiento miro inmediatamente a Irasue con desesperación –la han…-susurro conteniendo sus lagrimas mientras sostenía la yukata entre sus manos – No… -contesto Irasue al imaginar lo que preguntaría Kikyo –por suerte Sesshomaru llego a tiempo –continuo mientras observaba como terminaba su labor Nariko. Kikyo agradecía mentalmente por la intervención de Sesshomaru por un momento había imaginado lo peor –gracias Irasue –dijo acercándose hacia ella.

Irasue.- No hay porque –contesto con tranquilidad mirándola de lado –Nariko permanecerá con ella durante la noche –dijo observando nuevamente a Rin –La fiebre no ha cedido y al parecer la tendrá hasta que el veneno desaparezca completamente de su cuerpo –termino de decir mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida deteniéndose en la puerta para mirarlas de reojo –Les sugiero que vallan a descansar Rin esta en buenas manos –dijo sonriendo levemente mientras continuaba con su andar.

Kagome asintió mirando de reojo a su madre –Madre… -dijo colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro –estas bien? –pregunto observando como su madre no despegaba la vista de su hermana.

Kikyo.- Si…-contesto –Tu hermana sufrió mucho hoy Kagome…-dijo aun conservando su semblante –ahora debemos cuidarla mas que nunca –continuo mientras observaba como una extraña aura dorada emanaba de Rin –parece que mis premoniciones no estaban tan erradas después de todo… -dijo para si misma –esta ocurriendo…-continuo mientras miraba como la energía corría a lo largo de su cuerpo enfocando su vista sobre las palmas y frente de su hija –ahí están… –dijo con sorpresa nuevamente en su mente –las marcas… -vislumbrando la sombra en su piel de pequeñas marcas en forma de sol egipcio sobre la palma de sus manos y frente. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación su pesadillas se estaban haciendo una realidad –No…-decía mientras cerraba sus ojos con angustia y recordaba sus visiones.

Kagome volteo a su lado al escuchar el susurro de su madre notando que se ponía tensa y pensativa –Madre…-dijo acercándose a ella para hacerla reaccionar –que ocurre? –Pregunto preocupada al ver que Kikyo no cambiaba su semblante –Kagome… no debemos dejar que Rin se vuelva a exponer a esta clase de emociones –dijo Kikyo a su hija una vez que reacciono.

Kagome sin entender lo que realmente ocurría solo asintió preocupada, era claro que su madre le ocultaba algo en relación a Rin la pregunta era…Que? Enfocando preocupada su vista de nuevo en Rin.

Bueno lindas espero les haya gustado PFF! extenuante labor... ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la conti...me gustaria saber si hasta el momento les ha gustado la historia...

Les aviso que lo que todas hemos estado esperando ocurrira! Si mis bellas damas el momento de amor y pasion que tanto ansiamos leer se acerca asi que me gustaria escuchar sugerencias de como les gustaria fuera esta escena okeys? Me despido agradeciendoles su infinito apoyo y atencion.

Las quiero!


	9. La aparicion de la Shinkra

Kikyo.- Será mejor que dejemos descansar a tu hermana –dijo levantándose del futon mirando a Kagome –mañana vendremos a ver como sigue –dijo serenamente mientras tomaba a su hija del brazo para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

La fiebre apareció por la madrugada tal y como Irasue lo había predicho, el cuerpo de Rin ardía en fiebre a causa del veneno y por si fuera poco las pesadillas que noche a noche la atormentaban la atacaban en su sueño. La fuerte energía que momentos antes la invadía comenzó a fluir nuevamente por su cuerpo.

–_Sueño de Rin__ – _

Donde estoy…-dijo Rin mientras se encontraba sobre un enorme prado del bosque y escuchaba el eco de su voz. Comenzó a caminar mirando hacia todas partes hasta que el brillo de un fuerte destello negro se hizo presente encandilando completamente su vista cubriendo con su mano derecha la cegadora luz que la lastimaba, frente a ella poco a poco se fue mostrando la oscura silueta de una katana que emitía constantes pulsaciones como si la llamara.

Rin quito su mano de enfrente al ver que la luz se desvanecía –una…espada…-dijo mirando hacia la katana mientras se acercaba un poco para observarla de cerca –no… es un…sable…-pensó al estar mas de cerca mientras sus ojos detallaban el contorno de la katana –que es esta sensación –cavilo en su mente.

-Cual es tu mayor deseo –susurro una voz por lo alto –Uhm...-exclamo Rin en señal de sorpresa buscando con su mirada confundida al causante de dicha voz.

-Que es lo que más anhela tu corazón humana…? –pregunto de nuevo aquella voz en tono demandante.

-Mi…corazón… -susurro Rin dubitativa mientras su mano derecha se colocaba sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho justo en el lugar donde latía su corazón –A que… te refieres? –pregunto fijando su vista en la katana, al parecer cada vez que la voz sonaba se podían sentir vibraciones que salían de ella.

-Tu corazón muestra indecisión, miedo y desconfianza…-hablo de nuevo la voz – a que le temes …? –pregunto nuevamente demandándole una respuesta.

Yo…no…lo se…- contesto Rin indecisa bajando la mirada mostrando un semblante triste.

-El demonio que se adueño de tu corazón es acaso la razón de tu indecisión? –pregunto la voz sonando tajante.

Rin abrió los ojos sorpresivamente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente. La imagen de Sesshomaru acudió a su mente instantáneamente pero seguida también de la de otra persona rondando varias imágenes que aparecían una tras otra en su mente donde ambos estaban muy de cerca, ella lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras que el la apegaba a su cuerpo culminando la escena en un beso pasional.

Como reflejo Rin cerró bruscamente sus ojos colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza inclinandose hacia el suelo mientras algunas lagrimas caian sobre sus mejillas.

Tu temor es la respuesta a los sentimientos que el pueda tener por ti –afirmo la voz de la katana –ahí tienes tu respuesta… –señalo apareciendo a un lado de ella el enorme espejo de agua que habia visto con anterioridad en sus sueños donde aparecia la imagen que minutos antes Rin había visto en su mente.

Las lágrimas de Rin corrían por cada lado de sus mejillas, Sesshomaru correspondía a Kagura y ella no tenia cabida entre ellos dos –Esto es lo que ocurre cuando entregas tu corazón a alguien que no lo merece –dijo la voz tajantemente –Decide…-cuestiono la voz.

Rin herida por sus palabras simplemente se incorporo del suelo fijando su vista en la katana –Entonces… -dijo seriamente entrecerrando sus ojos dejando caer el ultimo rastro de lagrimas que había sobre sus hermosos ojos –Esto es todo…? Este es el destino… me depara?-se dijo a si misma triste –si es asi…entonces… ya no habrá marcha atrás… –sentencio con frialdad en sus palabras comenzando a caminar rumbo a la katana.

Enfrenta tu destino… mi legitima portadora…-ordeno la voz de la katana brillando y emitiendo grandes pulsaciones hacia Rin revelando ante esta su verdadera forma un sable largo de doble filo con un bellísimo rubí incrustado sobre una empuñadura de oro y plata –con esta katana liberaras tu poder… pero no habrá cabida para albergar amor en tu corazón…si lo haces…eso será tu perdición –sentencio la voz desapareciendo al instante en que Rin tomo la katana por la empuñadura y la levanto para fijarla paralela a su frente.

El brillo de sus ojos desapareció al mismo tiempo en que despertaba de su sueño abriéndolos instantáneamente mientras permanecia serena sobre su futon, sin embargo la energía que fluía a través de su cuerpo comenzó a crecer captando sin duda la atención de Nariko en ese instante

Nariko.- Rin…mi niña –dijo acercándose un poco más al futon al verla despierta –te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras intentaba colocar su mano sobre su frente, pero una fuerte descarga por parte del cuerpo de Rin se lo impidió sorprendiéndola ya que Rin jamás había tenido esa clase de aura rodeándola.

Rin se incorporo lentamente de su futon fijando su nublada vista rumbo a Nariko quien se encontraba muy nerviosa, su instinto le decía que debía alejarse de allí pero le parecía ilógico ya que se trataba de Rin. Por el contrario Rin al estar completamente de pie levanto su mano derecha al aire extendiendo su palma horizontalmente y sin quitar su fria mirada de Nariko pronto un gran remolino negro comenzó a formarse por encima de ella revelando la silueta de lo que parecía ser una katana.

El fuerte youki que despedía su aura sin duda despertó la atención de todos en el palacio siendo Kagome y Kikyo las primeras en llegar quedando anonadadas al ver que Rin atacaba certeramente a Nariko quien hacia cuanto podía por esquivarla.

-Rin! –grito Kagome desde su lugar logrando captar su atención.

-Dios mío… –dijo Kikyo aterrada fijando su vista en la katana que empuñaba Rin –no puede ser…-susurro mientras sus ojos temblaban expectantes a lo que podría ocurrir –Es…-continuo observando como la vista de Rin parecía estar nublada y carente de brillo.

Kagome.- No Rin!...-grito nuevamente –Porque atacas a Nariko? Ella no es nuestra enemiga…-afirmo desde su lugar a su hermana.

Rin solo observo de soslayo a Kagome y empuñando su katana en dirección a su hermana comenzó a avanzar rápidamente para atacarla.

Kagome grito del susto –Waaaa! –comenzando a correr hacia otro lado para cubrirse –Pero que rayos te sucede Rin! Soy yo!...tu hermana! –le grito mientras corría desesperada esquivando los certeros ataques de su hermana. Rin arremetía contra ella como si quisiera cortarla en dos mientras que Kagome se movía desesperada como podía por la habitación esquivando cuanto obstáculo encontraba a su paso pero para su desgracia en el último instante piso mal cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Kikyo no dejaba de observar el extraño comportamiento de su hija –No Rin! Detente!... –grito fuerte a su hija –La Shinkra te esta controlando! –continuo mientras observaba como Rin detenía momentáneamente su avance quedándose estática en su lugar aprovechando en ese instante para acercarse a Kagome y ayudarla a levantarse.

Kagome se sorprendió por las palabras de su madre –Que dijiste Madre! –Pregunto volteando asustada hacia Kikyo –Esa es… La Shinkra? –dijo mirando hacia la katana que sostenía Rin en esos momentos –Porque!...-pregunto a su madre –Como es que Rin la tiene! –Continuo cuestionando a su madre –Contéstame! –exigió al ver que su madre no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Kikyo.- No lo se Kagome –contesto sin perder de vista a Rin –Tu hermana comenzó a demostrar de un tiempo para acá esos extraños poderes…tu padre y yo pensamos que con el tiempo los controlaría pero… –se detuvo dudando en continuar mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Kagome que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Kagome.- Pero que? –pregunto de nuevo a su madre.

Kikyo.- Jamás imagine que se trataría de esto…nunca pensé que Rin seria la sucesora de La Shinkra –concluyo mientras observaba como Rin giraba su vista hacia ambas –Levántate! Debemos salir de aquí –ordeno mientras trataba de ayudar a su hija a levantarse.

Rin empuño bruscamente su espada en su dirección comenzando a correr velozmente hacia ellas para embestirlas nuevamente.

Nariko.- No mi niña! –grito Nariko desde su lugar tapándose la cara con ambas manos temiendo lo peor.

Kagome y su madre solo cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor pero el golpe nunca llego ya que la katana de Rin choco contra otra que se interpuso en su defensa. Kagome elevo su mirada lentamente hacia arriba buscando una respuesta y sus ojos vibraron de emoción.

Kagome.- Inuyasha! –grito sorprendida observando como Inuyasha forcejeaba contra Rin mientras sus espadas resonaban debido al choque.

Inuyasha.- Kagome…-dijo con dificultad mientras forcejeaba para empujar a Rin hacia atrás –se encuentran bien? –pregunto mirándola de soslayo.

Kagome.- Si...-contesto mientras se levantaba junto con Kikyo –gracias –dijo una vez que estuvo de pie.

Haciendo un movimiento más brusco Inuyasha empujo toscamente a Rin con la empuñadura de Tessaiga hacia el otro lado de la habitación para evitar que lastimara de nuevo a Kagome y Kikyo – Que rayos le sucede a Rin! –pregunto sin despegar la vista de ella –Porque las esta atacando! Y de donde demonios salio esa katana! –vocifero bastante molesto.

Kikyo.- Rin no sabe lo que hace –contesto dolida –esa katana que esta sosteniendo se llama Shinkra –dijo fijando su vista en la muñeca de Rin.

Inuyasha.- Comillo…de Fuego…-susurro mientras ceñía ambas cejas y centraba su atención en la katana –Se supone que esa katana era un mito… –dijo mientras analizaba la historia que le había contado su padre cuando era mas joven –nadie sabe que fue lo que sucedió con ella…ni siquiera nuestra familia…-afirmo sin quitar su pose de defensa.

Kikyo.- Así es…-dijo mientras se colocaba a un lado de Inuyasha –La ultima persona que la utilizo se encargo de esconderla para que no cayeran en malas manos pero…-se detuvo dudando en si debía continuar o no.

Inuyasha.- Pero que? –inquirió perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia –Hable! –demando molesto.

Kagome.- Inuyasha tranquilízate por favor –pidió preocupada –estamos hablando de mi hermana…-susurro mientras colocaba una de su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Inuyasha.

Kikyo.- No entiendo como Rin pudo encontrarla –dijo cerrando los ojos –esa espada contiene el alma de su ultima portadora…pero el desenlace que tuvo en aquel entonces no fue para nada bueno…-susurro nuevamente bajando su vista –la espada esta controlando el corazón de Rin como un instinto para que no se vuelva a repetir la historia… –afirmo resignada mirando a ambos para después cerrar los ojos en señal de preocupación.

Rin se bufo por lo alto logrando captar la atención de todos –así que piensan que esta mujer me encontró –dijo con una voz extraña mientras Rin miraba a todos sin perder su semblante frío y de indiferencia.

Todos se asombraron al escucharla –entonces… es cierto! -dijo Kikyo sorprendida –eso quiere decir…que tu eres… –continuo dirigiéndose hacia Rin –El espíritu de La Shinkra… –concluyo parpadeando atenta.

Rin.- Bien sacerdotiza…-dijo cerrando sus ojos –te felicito…acertaste –continuo mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro –debo admitir que mi portadora es realmente poderosa…aunque su corazón lo dudo mucho –concluyo ladeándose para mostrar su perfil.

Kagome.- A que te refieres! …Que le has hecho a mi hermana! –pregunto asustada.

La leve risa del espíritu se escucho por la habitación –yo simplemente le abrí los ojos… –dijo mientras Rin abria sus ojos nuevamente para mirarlos a todos –ella no tendrá jamás ninguna debilidad… –Exclamo tajante empuñando el filo de la katana contra ellos mientras se mofaba victorioso.

Inuyasha.- Estas loco si piensas que voy a dejar que controles a Rin asi como asi –dijo molesto –Liberala o te destruire! –exclamo posicionando a Tessaiga en pose de ataque.

La risa del espiritu se volvio a escuchar pero ahora con mas cinismo –Esto sera divertido…-dijo mientras los miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Rin.

–Veamos si pueden escapar de esto… –sentencio el espíritu levantando la katana por encima de Rin, pronto la katana comenzó a brillar destilando rayos dorados de ella mientras que un potente remolino de formaba a su alrededor.

Rin.-_Saya ha ze shi_! _"Dagas de Fuego" –_recito agitando la katana contra ellos, liberando poderosos remolinos de fuego similares el viento cortante.

Inuyasha.- Toma esto…Kaze no Kizu! –grito agitando a colmillo de acero para liberar al viento cortante.

Ambos ataques chocaron emitiendo grandes descargas, Kikyo y Kagome gritaron del susto refugiándose detrás de Inuyasha mientras este empuñaba la espada en pose de ataque nuevamente al ver como el ataque de Shinkra desvanecía el poder del Kaze no Kizu sin perder la poderosa energía y la dirección que llevaba.

Inuyasha.- Maldicion…Bakuryuha! –grito agitando nuevamente a Tessaiga liberando el poder de sus remolinos de viento para devolver el ataque y protegerse.

Rin solo se bufo torciendo un poco su sonrisa mientras empuñaba nuevamente la katana por los cielos –_Saya ha zi het_! _"Tornado de Fuego"_ –exclamo esta vez enterrando a la shinkra sobre el suelo para liberar el ataque, poderosos tornados de aire y fuego comenzaban a formarse sobre la ranura de la shinkra en el suelo emitiendo poderosas descargas a su alrededor.

Inuyasha al percibir el peligro que correrían tomo rápidamente a Kagome y Kikyo por la cintura y salio de la habitación de un gran salto mientras Nariko hacia lo mismo. Una gran explosión se hizo presente en la habitación mientras que Inuyasha descendía con Kagome y Kikyo sobre sus costados al Jardín Central.

Kagome.- Rin! –exclamo asustada preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana mientras Inuyasha descendia sobre un lugar seguro.

Irasue llego al lado de Inuyasha para verificar si se encontraban bien y saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Irasue.- Kikyo se encuentran bien? –pregunto mientras dirigia su mirada a ambas.

Kikyo.- Creo que si –contesto mientras se incorporaba del suelo junto con Kagome

Irasue iba a preguntar donde estaba Rin pero al visualizar a una silueta que levitaba entre todo el humo sobre los cielos su atención se centro en algo más –La Shinkra…-susurro abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa fijando su aguda mirada en Rin –asi que por fin apareció –dijo seriamente.

Irasue.- Inuyasha! –dijo en tono autoritario –Llevate a Kagome y Kikyo de aquí.. es peligroso permanecer aquí si el espiritu es quien controla a la dueña –aclaro mientras entrecerraba los ojos –Pero antes… -susurro volteando de reojo para ver a Kagome –Kagome…Quiero que me digas si tu hermana tuvo algún suceso que impacto profundo en su corazón durante estos dias… el espiritu es capaz de controlar las emociones de su dueña solo y cuando esta este segura de que no hay otro camino por el cual seguir –sentencio mientras se giraba para verla.

Kagome.- Algun suceso…? –se dijo a si misma dubitativa mientras trataba de recordar algo que pudiese darle alguna pista, su sorpresa fue mayor al recordar por lo que Rin pasaba en esos momentos –No puede ser…-dijo al unisornio mientras su mirada mostraba asombro y preocupación.

Kikyo.- Que ocurre hija? –pregunto viendo el estado de Kagome –es eso? Rin ha pasado por algo que nosotros ignoremos–Inquirio demandante –Contesta Kagome! –exclamo desesperada.

Kagome solo observo a su madre profundamente como si con ello le contestara sus ojos vibraban de preocupación.

Kikyo.- No puede ser…-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia Rin quien aun se encontraba levitando sobre los aires sobre un campo de energía.

Irasue.- Entonces si ocurrio…-afirmo ante la actitud de Kagome - Si existe una persona de por medio debemos saber quien es –dijo molesta mientras la miraba expectante.

Kagome solo cerro los ojos resignada…no podía decirselos…se lo habia prometido a Rin… -lo siento pero no puedo decirles de quien se trata –dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Irasue.- Bien…solo les advierto que si la persona que esta detrás de todo esto no aparece…Rin nunca despertara del embrujo –sentencio mirando a todos.

Inuyasha.- Como dices! –exclamo sorprendido a su madre –No puede ser verdad madre! –dijo molesto.

Kagome y Kikyo estaban impactadas por la noticia –Kagome por favor…-dijo Kikyo sosteniendo por los hombros a su hija –Habla…-susurro mientras su voz era rota por el llanto y desesperación mientras su hija permanecia callada y apretando fuertemente sus parpados con los ojos cerrados –Habla!...-grito Kikyo Furiosa -Si no nos dices quien es… tu hermana no despertara nunca! Eso es lo que quieres! –exclamo fuera de si.

Inuyasha.- Kagome por favor…-dijo serio mientras le miraba –si tu hermana te pidió que guardaras este secreto es tu desicion… pero recuerda que la vida de ella depende de el….-sentencio acercándose un poco a Kagome.

Kagome.- Rin… perdóname…-susurro muy bajo mientras tomaba valor –la persona que ocasiono que mi hermana sufriera durante estos días fue…-dijo deteniéndose mientras apretaba mas sus parpados como si fuese a decir algo prohibido –fue… Sesshomaru… -concluyo ladeando su cabeza derrotada.

Irasue, Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban sorprendidos jamás imaginaron que Sesshomaru hubiera tenido algo que ver con Rin –Sesshomaru… -susurro Irasue mirando hacia el cielo mientras en ese mismo instante Sesshomaru en persona se detenia para encarar a Rin.

Inuyasha.- Sesshomaru! –grito para llamar su atencion pero Sesshomaru solo lo ignoro.

Al escuchar ese nombre automáticamente el cuerpo de Rin se puso en posición de ataque empuñando la katana por el frente, Sesshomaru solo entrecerró sus ojos mostrando en su mirada determinación mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de Bakusaiga.

En la mente de Rin cavilaban miles de emociones…unas de rencor y otras de tristeza todas parecían haber hallado un lugar por donde salir nublando su razón dominandola aquellas donde su rencor hacia el crecia cada vez más al saber que solo habia jugado con ella… el espíritu canalizo cada emoción para usarla en su contra y continuar controlando su cuerpo

Espiritu.- Alli esta…miralo…el demonio que se ha burlado de ti y ha destruido tu corazón –susurro en la mente de Rin.

Rin solo frunció el ceño molesta mientras se lanzaba velozmente a atacarlo, la velocidad en que lo hizo fue sorprendente Sesshomaru blandió rápidamente a Bakusaiga para detener su embestida mientras la resonancia de ambas katanas se hacia presente.

Sesshomaru sostenía la mirada de Rin con su semblante frio e indiferente observando como el brillo de los ojos que lo cautivo estaba ausente y frente a el solo estaba la marioneta de la mujer que se habia adueñado de cada parte de su ser.

Entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia –Que es lo que quieres… -pregunto demandante Sesshomaru al espiritu.

Espiritu.- No es lo que yo quiero demonio –contesto cínicamente mientras lo embestía duramente –es lo que esta humana desea –sentencio mientras forcejeaba contra el al ver que sus ataques eran detenidos fácilmente.

Sesshomaru.- Liberala… -ordeno friamente –ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –dijo secamente mientras contraatacaba golpeando fuertemente con Bakusaiga a la Shinkra para desarmar a Rin, sabia que no seria asi de fácil ya que Rin era muy buena con la katana… Sheikan la habia instruido bastante bien por lo que veia.

Espiritu.- Que sucede Sesshomaru…? –pregunto desafiante –acaso no deseas exterminarme…? –continuo mientras una leve risa se escapaba de los labios de Rin provocándolo –tan poco te importa esta humana…que prefieres jugar solo un poco con ella…? –pregunto utilizando los sentimientos de tristeza de Rin en su contra.

Sesshomaru.- Silencio… -demando mientras se posicionaba nuevamente para atacar –Que le has hecho a Rin –pregunto seriamente.

El Espititu continuo riéndose cinicamente –yo solo le abri los ojos…-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el –el corazón de los humanos es bastante predescible no crees –pregunto mientras lo miraba con desafio –es tan fácil interpretar sus emociones…y lo mejor de todo…es tener el poder para controlarlas y manipularlas –afirmo mientras movia su mirada hacia cada una de las extremidades de Rin y la fijaba amenazante hacia Sesshomaru.

Los ojos de Rin emitieron un pequeño resplandor, el espiritu empleando su control utilizo la voz de Rin para lastimar a Sesshomaru –O no fue asi Sesshomaru –dijo el espiritu con la voz de Rin –No fue asi como me engañaste y manipulaste mis sentimientos hacia ti –pregunto con molesta y con su mirada molesta.

Sesshomaru permanecia callado analizando cada una de sus palabras, el espiritu estaba usando los sentimientos que Rin tenia en su interior a causa del malentendido que tuvieron ellos dos hace días.

Rin.- Te estoy hablando! Contestame! –grito furiosa mientras elevaba a la shinkra por el cielo –Saya ha ze shi! _"Dagas de Fuego"_ –exclamo blandiendo a la Shinkra contra el –Eso fue lo que solo signifique para ti no es asi! Fui solo un maldito juego!–grito nuevamente mientras lo miraba molesta.

Sesshomaru sereno solo coloco horizontalmente a Bakusaiga – Ouyi! –Susurro liberando una descarga de energía similar a la de shinkra para contrarestar el ataque – Souryuha… –exclamo mientras agitaba a Bakusaiga y liberaba todo su poder destructivo un enorme dragon azulado rugia surcando de los cielos como un trueno rodeando la silueta de Sesshomaru mientras poderosas descargas se adentraban hacia el ataque de la Shinkra.

Rin solo se bufo –Saya ha zi het! _"Tornado de Fuego"_ –exclamo molesta agitando a la Shinkra contra el Souryuha de Bakusaiga mientras Sesshomaru con su sorprendente velocidad la embestia por un costado para empujarla e internarla mas en el bosque. Con agiles saltos los choques de las katanas eran constantes y mas certeros conforme avanzaban por el bosque mientras Sesshomaru trataba por todos los medios posibles de alejarla de la shinkra sin lastimarla, Rin buscaba la manera de lastimarlo su mente estaba cegada por todas las emociones que Sesshomaru le hacia sentir.

-MENTE DE RIN-

_Espiritu.- Matalo__… –ordeno la voz de la katana –No te merece… –dijo tajante._

_Rin.- Basta…dejame empaz… –dijo confundida mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza._

_Espiritu.- El te traiciono y se burlo de ti… –continuo hablando duramente –Solo esta jugando contigo…Matalo! –demando en tono ronco_

_Rin.- No! No lo hare… -dijo con los ojos cerrados –Aunque quiera… No puedo hacerlo! –exclamo dolida._

Sesshomaru opto por utilizar otro método –Tanto me odias Rin…? –Pregunto desafiante mientras que Rin solo endurecía mas su facciones golpeando a Bakusaiga con la Shinkra con mas fuerza de la que estaba empleando –Hmpf…-se bufo Sesshomaru al parecer estaba funcionando Rin estaba ejerciendo mas fuerza…eso quería decir que tenia al menos un poco de control sobre sus emociones ya que era capaz de escucharlo –Haces que solo pierda mi tiempo –comento finguiendo estar disgustado.

Rin.- Callate! –grito furica mientras lo embestía con más velocidad, sin querer Rin estaba cayendo en su trampa –Te odio!... Te odio con todo mi corazon! –gritaba mientras grandes lagrimas salian de sus verdes ojos conforme embestía a Sesshomaru –Maldigo el dia y la hora en que te conoci!...-exclamo dolida mientras sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez, Sesshomaru esquivaba con agilidad sus avances sonriendo a medias mientras analizaba cada una de las palabras –Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida!...-sentencio descargando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, por otro lado Sesshomaru sabia exactamente que eso no era cierto Rin estaba cegada por los celos y eso le encantaba ya que con eso confirmaba los sentimientos que en algún momento el dudo fueran para el.

Espiritu.- Destruyelo Rin… -decia el espiritu al unisornio a traves de la gema incrustada en la empuñadura de la Shinkra.

Rin.- Sal de mi cabeza… –ordeno furiosa mientras comenzaba a desistir en su ataque –Dejame empaz! –exclamo sacudiendo su cabeza por unos instantes mientras enfocaba su entre cerrada vista hacia Sesshomaru mostrando nuevamente aquel brillo en sus ojos.

Ahí estaba…esa era su Rin tenia que seguir provocándola para que reaccionara ahora mas que nunca y no dejar que el espiritu la controlara nuevamente –No te atrevas a acercarte a mi! –amenazo Rin al ver que tenia intenciones de acercarsele.

Espiritu.- Obedece! –demando mientras el rubi brillaba y la katana emitia pulsaciones.

Rin.- NO! –Contesto furica –estoy harta de todos y de ti…-dijo fijando su mirada penetrante en Sesshomaru mientras apretaba fuerte la empuñadura de Shinkra –Desde que he sido pequeña se me ha dicho que debo y no debo hacer, como debo comportarme y han decidido por mi –susurro cerrando los ojos molesta –yo decido cual va a ser mi camino… y mi destino lo voy a forjar yo! –sentencio abriendo sus ojos decidida mientras las marcas de su frente y muñecas brillaban.

La gema de la Shinkra brillo captando su atencion por completo el destello se expandió por los alrededores cubriendo con su cegadora luz los alrededores, Rin entrecerró sus ojos colocando su mano derecha para cubrirse mientras era transportada hacia un lugar tranquilo de espacio infinito, el suelo era practicamente de agua mientras que los alrededores eran cubiertos por una leve bruma blanca iluminando tenuemente el ambiente, al pasar el efecto cegador abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrar a sus pupilas con la luz que daba el lugar… la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar al mirar que se encontraba levitando sobre lo que parecia ser un extenso mar, el agua era cristalina y tenia varios tonos de azul claro parecia una ilusion…todo estaba muy hermoso, tranquilo y sereno.

_Rin.- En donde estoy…__-se pregunto mientras exploraraba con su mirada los alrededores – que tranquilidad… –susurro mientras aspiraba aire sintiéndose relajada._

_-Haz decidido vivir en la luz mi portadora –dijo la voz de la Shinkra –tu corazón no me muestra oscuridad e indecisió__n respecto a tus sentimientos y has decido controlar tu destino y forjar tu propio camino…la prueba ha terminado…-concluyo con una voz seria y satisfecha mientras del agua salía un hermoso zafiro formándose a su alrededor una empuñadura de oro y plata seguida de una hoja de acero alargada y gruesa de doble filo. _

_Rin.- Prueba…? –Pregunto dubitativa –Quieres decir que todo esto fue una prueba…? –volvio a preguntar incrédula._

_Tu corazón mostro su vulnerabilidad por un momento y asocio todos aquellos sentimientos malos, dolorosos y de indecisión que guardabas en tu corazón contaminando tu alma de oscuridad y rencor, si el portador posee un corazón impuro que sea gobernado por la maldad y sentimientos oscuros jamás controlara el poder que le ofrezco…en cambio si es un corazón puro lleno de sentimientos nobles, pacificos y justos tendra en sus manos un arma que lo ayudara a equilibrar las fuerzas entre el bien y el mal –sentencio – Mi legitima portadora haz elegido tu destino…esta katana te protegerá, se alimentara de todos aquellos sentimientos que nazcan de tu corazon y te será fiel hasta el dia en que tu corazón deje de latir… cada vez que la necesites solo tendras que evocarla en tu mente y ella aparecerá frente a ti… -concluyo mientras el zafiro brillaba y la katana comenzaba a emitir pulsaciones esperando ser empuñada por su legitima dueña. _

_Rin suspiro profundamente… al fin veia como sus pesadillas se desvanecían todos sus temores habían salido a flote confundiéndola…su corazón estuvo cegado por los celos y el rencor cuando ni ella misma entendía la razón del porque…Sesshomaru no tenia la culpa de los sentimientos que el habia despertado en su ser y era injusto obligarle a corresponderle__ ahora que lo pensaba bien…_

_-No lo olvides…-susurro la Shinkra en su mente –es mejor afrontar a lo que tememos sin importar el resultado de esa decision…no estas sola…y nunca lo estaras…-concluyo la katana mientras se fundía en su interior._

El paisaje a su alrededor se fue desvaneciendo mientras una enorme luz la envolvía y cerraba sus ojos tranquilamente, la cegadora luz que rodeaba los alrededores del bosque comenzó a desaparecer reflejando la silueta de Rin mientras esta se encontraba levitando suavemente sobre el suelo y descendia paulatinamente hasta estar de pie sobre el pasto.

Su semblante mostraba tranquilidad, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que estaban cerrados comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco reflejando aquel brillo de inocencia y jovial ternura que la caracterizaba parecia estar meditando algo en su mente ya que su vista estaba fija sobre algún punto en el bosque.

Rin.- Todo ha terminado…-penso nostalgica –pero... mis sentimientos por el siguen intactos… lo amo… no puedo engañarme… me enamore como una tonta de el –se decía internamente mientras parpadeaba momentáneamente –supongo que lo único que queda por hacer es simular que nada de esto paso –pensaba mientras recordaba todas las cosas hirientes que le habia gritado –no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de decirle esas cosas a el –mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y sonreía sarcásticamente –practicamente le declare mis…-se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de un estruendo en el cielo seguido por la calidez de pequeñas gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer sobre el lugar y resbalaban caprichosamente sobre su rostro.

Levanto su vista un poco para reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba situada topándose con la familia silueta blanca de aquel demonio que hacia que su corazón se estremeciera y comenzara a latir desbocadamente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco en señal de sorpresa mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave carmín –hace cuanto estaba el ahí..? –se pregunto mientras observaba como la miraba de lejos, la expresion en el gelido rostro del demonio era indescriptible...no tenia ni siquiera una idea de lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento seguramente lo que vendria no seria nada bueno pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba el estaba decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con todo aquello que se interponia en su camino... Ella seria solamente para el... y eso... no estaba a discusion.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas por sus lindos reviews! Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado... les aviso que el siguiente capitulo estara...uff jejejeje ya se imaginaran que ocurrira...quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi dulce amiga y excelente escritora Vero SesshKing a quien QUIERO UN MONTON y AGRADEZCO infinitamente este todos los dias dandome animo e inspiracion para continuar esta historia AMIGA! ERES LO MAXIMO!**


	10. Dulce Luna

Comenzo a avanzar hacia ella parsimonisamente mostrando su elegancia y encanto con cada paso que daba… su mirada era penetrante y audaz provocándole a Rin escalofríos que recorrian todo su cuerpo al sentir su cercanía, la lluvia continuaba cayendo y sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas… el ambiente se habia tornando un poco frio y nebuloso.

Rin.- No te acerques…-dijo con voz serena desde su lugar mientras lo observaba de reojo, su corazón latia emocionado y sabia de antemano que si se acercaba un poco mas terminaría por perder la batalla contra sus sentimientos y no quería eso…ya bastante se habia humillado a si misma al exponerse de esa manera frente a el… pensaba cerrando sus ojos…el solo recordarlo la hacia avergonzarse.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a su petición continuando con su camino, estaba decidido ya no resistia un minuto mas… necesitaba probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, tocar su sedosa melena azabache y sentirla cerca…el crujido de una rama la alerto notando como Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez más a ella su mirada era como la de aquella vez que la conquisto en el jardín de jade seductora y embrujante su corazón no dejaba de latir emocionado y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a su creciente nerviosismo –Basta Rin…controlate…-se decía internamente mientras lo miraba nuevamente –Que acaso no me escuchaste…-pregunto fingiendo molestia –No quiero que te me acerques –dijo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

Sesshomaru la ignoro completamente estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella y podía oler claramente ese exquisito y extasiante aroma que lo volvia loco, su olor era fuerte y embriagador le indicaba a su instinto que estaba en el ciclo justo para procrear… sus instintos demoniacos comenzaron a emerger lentamente por su sangre sus ojos se agudizaron y mostraron un sutil brillo… esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco…la bestia que dormía en su interior estaba despertando y empezaba a ejercer control sobre su conciencia.

Rin se sentía como si le estuviese haciendo el amor prácticamente con esa mirada intensa que le dedicaba, su nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar coherentemente y como única salida comenzó a dar leves pasos hacia atrás para mantenerse distanciada de el pero el destino le hizo una mala jugada ya que no se dio cuenta que estaba a espaldas del frondoso tronco de un árbol chocando inconsientemente con el.

Sesshomaru sonrio victorioso mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba intentando tomar sus manos con las suyas. Rin en un intento desesperado trato de alejarse por un lado pero dos fuertes brazos se cruzaron rapidamente en su camino anteponiéndose por cada uno de sus costados…resignada suspiro fingiendo molestia cuando por dentro estaba que ardia como un volcán ese demonio era capaz de hacerle perder el control con su sola presencia…estaba atrapada…

Sesshomaru fue deslizando sus brazos que descansaban apoyados sobre el frondoso tronco poco a poco hasta lograr rozar la estrecha cintura de su futura hembra.

Sesshomaru.- Me tienes miedo… Rin? –pregunto con su voz ronca y aterciopelada.

Rin sintió que se derretía al escuchar su ronca voz –No… –contesto tratando de sonar tranquila para enmascarar todas las emociones que comenzaban a despertar en ella al sentirlo asi de cerca.

Sesshomaru se acerco un poco mas a ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro causándole escalafrios y un muy evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas –entonces porque tu corazón late tan rápido…? –Pregunto al escuchar con su agudo oído las pulsaciones del corazón de su hembra –no tengo porque contestarte eso… suéltame…-dijo fingiendo estar incomoda al sentir como el demonio la sujetaba posesivamente por la cintura mientras ella se trataba de zafar de su agarre.

Sesshomaru tomo sutilmente una de las manos de Rin que se encontraba apretando a la suya en un esfuerzo por zafarse de su agarre mientras la elevaba junto con la suya sin que en ningun momento su tierna mirada ambarina se despegara de la esmeralda de ella, sus garras acariciaban inocentemente la superficie de la palma de su mano mientras la llevaba a su boca para besarla con ternura y delicadeza.

En ese instante el bello de su piel se erizo de los pies hasta la cabeza sintiendo como una sensación placentera recorria por todo su cuerpo sus ojos brillaron al instante mientras observaba ensimismada su mano entrelazada con la de el en un dulce enlace, Sesshomaru viendo que ella no lo rechazaba aprovecho su estado para apegarla mas hacia su cuerpo dándole un tierno beso sobre su frente para después ir descendiendo lentamente besando delicadamente sus ojos, mejillas y mentón, Rin cerro sus ojos presa del extasis que le provocaba mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse irregular estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que Sesshomaru le hacia sentir en esos momentos su afilada nariz rozaba con la suya como si danzaran en un dulce compas de seducción y coqueteo…

Su musa estaba excitada…lo podía oler y sentir por la forma en la que le correspondía…su aroma se volvia cada vez mas seductor y embriagante conforme incrementaba sus avances dejando las sutiles caricias por un momento para centrar su atencion en algo mucho mejor, su tibio y calido aliento lo incitaba a probar lo prohibido… Rin instintivamente entre abrió seductoramente sus hermosos ojos chocando con aquellos ojos color oro que parecían quererle devorar cada centímetro de su piel pero habia algo diferente esta vez en ellos… mostraban un brillo distinto al de la ultima vez, esa mirada reflejaba ternura, entrega, confianza… pero sobre todo AMOR… si… Sesshomaru le estaba profesando su amor con esa profunda mirada ya no tenia duda alguna…

Decidido a no dar marcha a atrás Sesshomaru comenzó a rozar lentamente sus labios contra los de ella en un acto de provocación mientras los acariciaba con la punta de su lengua…asi estuvo por unos leves segundos hasta que Rin comenzo a corresponderle demandando cada vez mas. Sesshomaru gruño extasiado de placer sintiendo como una enorme pulsación debajo de su cintura crecia incrementando su deseo por hacerla suya.

El beso comenzó con seductores e incitantes roces que se fueron profundizando cada vez mas mientras Sesshomaru apegaba mas sus caderas a las de ella deslizando lujuriosamente ambas manos desde su estrecha cintura hacia sus caderas, Rin emitió un gemido que se ahogo en la garganta de su demonio mientras la lengua de el se introducía en su boca posesivamente explorando cada rincón de ella, su sonrojo era evidente…no cabia duda que su inocencia era cautivante pero quería que se sintiera libre… y por eso la alentó a hacer lo mismo separandose solo un poco para morder sutilmente con sus colmillos sus carnosos labios en un dulce juego de seducción y darle la confianza necesaria para hacerlo mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba levemente su espalda…ella no tardo en corresponderle lentamente comenzó a besarlo sobre su afilado menton entreabriendo su dulce boca un poco mas hasta llegar a sus labios para fundirse con el introduciendo su lengua para iniciar con una lasciva danza que comenzaba a despertar y desatar la pasión dormida del daiyoukai.

Sus instintos de señor demoniaco estaban creciendo cada vez mas…los besos cada vez eran más intensos junto con la danza furtiva de caricias superficiales que avanzaba hacia unas mas profundas…un ronroneo se escucho salir de su garganta mientras con torturosa decidia abandonaba los labios de su futura hembra para seguir trazando un sendero de dulces besos desde su barbilla hasta llegar a su suave e inmaculado cuello posando sus finos labios sobre el para saciarse del afrodisiaco sabor de su piel mientras su instinto animal trataba de ejercer control sobre sus actos dándole esporadicos mordiscos con sus colmillos.

El sonido de los suaves gemidos que se escuchaban por parte de Rin eran cada vez mas sensuales e incitadores…las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a agitarse con mayor velocidad.

Rin.- Sessho..maru… -susurro a su oído mientras sentía como las caricias de el la derretían –Deten…te… –dijo en un suspiro mientras un suave escalofrio se corria desde su nuca hasta la punta de los pies.

Sesshomaru solo gruño de satisfacción y comenzó a correr un poco el cuello de su kimono para destapar un poco mas de aquella nacarada piel mordiendo, besando y lamiendo todo aquello cuanto tocaba sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse en un rojo escarlata señal clara de que sus instintos demoniacos estaba alterándose y al borde debido al embriagante aroma de esa sensual mujer…estaba en celo…lo podía oler…su dulce perfume lo incitaba a que la poseyera en cuerpo y alma en se mismo momento. Eso era lo que mas anhelaba…quería impregnarla con su aroma de mononoke y dejar su marca en ella pero de un momento a otro sus ojos volvieron a su dorado color dándose cuenta de la situación en donde se encontraban en esos instantes… No, no la tomaria en ese lugar…ella iba a ser su hembra…y no solo la amante de una sola noche… la amaba con todo su ser… quería cortejarla… protegerla… sus ropas estaban empapadas y aun y cuando la sangre de Rin era como la de una youkai pura su cuerpo no dejaba de ser frágil como el de los humanos…el clima se estaba tornado fresco y frio por la reticiente lluvia que no cesaba de caer, desde hace unos instantes ambos permanecian cubiertos por el fino pelaje de su mokomoko sin mencionar que el frondoso roble debajo del que estaban les resguardaba bastante pero quería tomarla en otro lugar en donde diera rienda suelta a toda su pasión de daiyoukai y la amase sin limites, cohibiciones ni interrumpciones.

A su mente pronto acudio la respuesta a sus inquietudes…mientras que lentamente levantaba su rostro por donde momentos antes sus labios habían dejado una senda de besos húmedos fue rozando con su filuda nariz el cuello de ella para aspirar de nuevo ese extasiante aroma volviendo a capturar los labios de Rin con los suyos pero ahora besándola con mayor frenesí, no podía dejar de besarla la necesitaba… deseaba estar mas cerca de ella, sentirla… Rin no se resistió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, respondió el gesto rodeándole el cuello con los brazos profundizando así también la caricia que compartían, Sesshomaru separo sus labios lentamente de los de ella para contemplarla controlando su respiración levemente entrecortada. Rin se veía mucho más hermosa que nunca tenía sus mejillas coloreadas con un profundo escarlata, sus dulces labios rosados estaban teñidos de carmín y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda irradiaban un brillo como si se tratacen dos gemas preciosas que coronaban a la belleza hecha mujer.

Con su garra tomo delicadamente la barbilla de ella haciéndola levantar un poco su mirada para verla directamente con sus ojos color oro solo por un par de segundos más, deleitándose con su inocente timidez –Confias en mi…? –pregunto en un susurro mientras juntaba sus frentes tiernamente y cerraba sus ojos robándole esporádicos besos esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

-Si… –contesto Rin ensimimismada mientras se dejaba llevar por sus caricias y roces…su corazón le decía que esta vez era diferente…que confiara…su respiración se hacia irregular por tenerlo asi de cerca… su mente solo anhelaban una cosa…quería estar para siempre con el…

Sesshomaru sonrio de lado mientras abria sus doradas orbes para mirarle –entonces…acompañame –dijo con su voz aterciopelada apegandola mas a su pecho y enlazando una de sus manos libres junto a la suya mientras que con su otro brazo afianzaba su agarre posesivamente por la cintura. Rin no dejaba de mirarlo ni el despegaba su vista de la de ella…el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba ternura y amor mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre su musculoso pecho y se dejaba envolver por el mokomoko de Sesshomaru.

La silueta de ambos comenzó a irradiar un brillo mientras se transformaba en lo que parecia ser una pequeña esfera de luz blanca que comenzaba a levitar con agilidad hacia el cielo para volar sobre el nubloso paisaje a una asombrosa velocidad.

Sesshomaru habia decidido llevar a Rin a su recinto privado un majestuoso palacio estilo occidental con una rica y enorme flora rodeada por enormes muros de piedra, su ubicación era imperceptible para la vista de los humanos y la mayoría de los youkais ya que se encontraba rodeado por su campo de energía como proteccion entre un frondoso bosque negro y un gran valle de robles y cascadas.

El transcurso del viaje fue rápido y tranquilo la esfera blanca se introdujo en el campo de energía con facilidad como si se introdujera una gota sobre una superficie cubierta de agua emitiendo leves ondas a su alrededor.

La esfera comenzó a descender sobre un hermoso jardín cubierto con arboles de sakura, brillando para mostrar nuevamente las dos siluetas que la formaban, el destello fue desapareciendo poco a poco Rin tenia su cabeza recargada sobre el fornido pecho del daiyoukai mientras que este no habia abandonado su postura anterior, lentamente se fueron separando el uno del otro pero solo lo necesario Rin observaba con bastante curiosidad los alrededores ya que el ambiente no le parecia nada familiar al del palacio mientras Sesshomaru observaba en detalle las reacciones de su futura hembra.

Rin.- En donde estamos? –pregunto con un semblante sereno observando el bello paisaje de su alrededor…la lluvia habia cesado y los petalos en los arboles de sakura se movían acompasadamente con la suave brisa nocturna…era un espectáculo hermoso…las hojas cambiaban a varios tonos de color rosado debido a la tenue luz con la que caprichosamente la hermosa luna llena bañaba el lugar, cerca de alli habia un pequeño estante con algunos lirios de donde se podían vislumbrar salian algunas luciérnagas.

Sesshomaru.- En mi palacio…-contesto usando su aterciopelada voz –Te gusta…? –pregunto mientras la tomaba tiernamente con una de sus garras por la barbilla para mirarle con intensidad y robarle un dulce beso.

Rin ladeo suavemente su rostro hacia el levantandolo solo un poco para sucumbir antes sus varoniles encantos –Si…-contesto con un susurro incoherente ya que los besos de Sesshomaru la hacían volar hacia un lugar desconocido de donde no quería regresar nunca.

-Tus ropas están mojadas… –dijo Sesshomaru tiernamente entre besos…la verdad era que si fuera por el preferíria tenerla asi el mayor tiempo posible ya que los piegles de tela se adherían caprichosamente a sus sensuales curvas…revelando para su deleite… sus encantos de mujer –pero… me gustas mas cuando estas asi… –susurro mientras la besaba apasionadamente renunciando por unos instantes a sus dulces labios para trazar una senda de besos de su barbilla hasta su cuello para aspirar su dulce fragancia y saborear su piel.

Rin solo se sonrojo un poco mas levantando poco a poco su rostro abandonándose completamente a las placenteras sensaciones que las caricias de su demonio le hacían sentir en ese instante mientras sus inocentes manos lo acariciaban sobre el kosode de su pecho.

Los dulces roces de Rin lo estaban excitando y esta dispuesto a seguir hasta el final pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al oir unos pasos que se aproximaban sobre el pasillo de enfrente. **(N.A. Jajajajaja! Se que me van a querar ahorcar o asesinar….diciendo y ahora que! Jajajajaja! Tranquilas….tranquilas….a eso vamos)**

Con una torturosa necesidad presente se vio obligado a abandonar su cuello privandose del placer de degustarla…decidiendo que más tarde se desquitaría saciando por completo sus más bajos instintos demoniacos de ella.

Sesshomaru.- Acompañame –dijo mientras afianzaba el agarre de su mano y comenzaban a caminar hacia el interior del palacio.

Un pequeño sapo de enormes ojos amarillos junto a una youkai de avanzada edad doblaron en la esquina del pasillo sorprendiéndose al descubrir que su amo habia regresado al palacio.

Jaken.- Oh! Amo Bonito!…ya regreso! –exclamo contento

Satori.- Sesshomaru-sama que bueno que ya regreso –dijo reverenciándolo

Rin noto que el semblante de Sesshomaru era serio e indiferente frente a ellos…valla que si era extraño…pero no le importaba ella estaba completamente enamorada de el asi como era… con todos los finos y frios temples de su personalidad.

Sesshomaru. –Obedeceran a todas las ordenes que disponga la princesa –ordeno con voz fria –Todo lo que ella necesite se le dara sin consultarme y asi será durante toda su estadia –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –quedo claro? –sentencio demandando una respuesta.

Jaken y Nitori.- Si amo –dijeron ambos con voz clara y precisa mientras cerraban sus ojos y asentían con su cabeza.

Jaken.- Amo bonito… -dijo titubeante mientras sentia la fría mirada de Sesshomaru sobre el –le han llegado unos mensajes de las tierras del este y…-se detuvo sudando desaforadamente pensando en lo peor…su amo no estaba nada contento por su intromisión pero aquellos pergaminos tenían bastantes días de haber llegado y demandaban una respuesta pronta…

Rin se sorprendió un poco al ver que los sirvientes realmente respetaban al demonio –o mas bien temian por su vida… -concluyo mentalmente sin darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru la soltaba de su agarre y comenzaba a avanzar parsimoniosamente por el pasillo seguido de el pequeño sapo… cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta de que únicamente se encontraban ella y la otra youkai de avanzada edad.

-Eh? A donde va Sesshomaru? –pregunto curiosa.

Satori se sorprendió al instante en que oyo a Rin nombrar al príncipe sin el honorifico al parecer ella era alguien muy valioso para su amo ya que le permitia llamarlo por su nombre –El amo seguramente revisara los pergaminos en su despacho –dijo respetuosamente - Princesa si usted gusta puedo llevarla a los baños para que se asee –comento la youkai con una gentil voz.

Rin con una expresion un tanto desubicada - Eso seria estupendo… –dijo contenta mostrando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Satori.- En ese caso por favor sígame su excelencia –dijo mas tranquila al sentir que el carácter de Rin era amigable y amable.

El trayecto hacia los baños fue relativamente largo ya que caminaron sobre los largos pasillos del extenso palacio iluminados con pequeños candelabros sobre cada pared con pequeñas velas que despedían una luz tenue…hasta llegar a unas empinadas escaleras de madera que llegaban al tercer piso. Rin dio un prolongado suspiro al subir el último escalon.

Satori.- Se encuentra bien princesa? –pregunto curiosa mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Ah…Ehm si… –contesto Rin con una sonrisa a medias…la verdad era que estaba muy cansada.. En esos momentos para ella todo era un revoltijo de paredes y pasillos que no tenían fin.

Satori.- Hemos llegado –dijo mientras corria la puerta de los baños para entrar dejando que una suave estela de vapor saliera del cuarto.

Rin sonrio para sus adentros al fin tomaria un relajante y burbujeante baño para después…-un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas pensando en miles de cosas –reposar un poco y tal vez comer algo…-se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse.

Con educación le pidió a Satori que por favor le preparara lo necesario para un baño caliente la youkai encantada asintió y se adentro en el gran baño para comenzar con su labor.

Diez minutos después su baño estaba preparado y a su disposición.

Satori.- He dejado toallas limpias sobre aquella repisa junto con un kimono de cambio princesa –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Con una dulce sonrisa Rin le agradeció —Muchas gracias Satori… pero por favor no es necesario que me llames así… dime Rin…sólo Rin…-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos con las suyas.

Satori sonrio y asintió —Lo siento… es solo que no quiero ser irrespetuosa y no cumplir con las ordenes de mi amo—dijo con pena –pero si asi lo deseas princesita te llamare por tu nombre –continuo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella –pero solo cuando el amo no este presente –susurro guiñándole el ojo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Derrotada Rin respingo un poco mientras caminaba hacia el interior del recinto.

Olía de las mil maravillas… Perfumes, aceites, esencias florales… todo estaba como a ella le gustaba ya que disfrutaba plenamente la sensación del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo…la relajaba bastante, ése era el único lujo en el que ella en verdad era exigente le gustaba consentír a su cuerpo.

Se despojó lentamente de su kimono sucio…recordando mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su cuello como los finos labios del daiyoukai la recorrían con ansiedad y delicadeza momentos atrás…de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro continuo despojándose de sus ropas dejándolo todo doblado y ordenado en un pequeño espacio en el armario que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Camino sobre un pasillo especial que la conducía a un area donde dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo para asearse con finos jabones y aceites asegurándose de tallar con un paño de seda cada rincón de su cuerpo enjuagándose con una vasija llena de agua termal. Una vez que termino con su cuerpo, comenzó a lavar su cabello lo acicaló con delicadeza untándolo con aceites y fragancias de exquisito olor para después aprisionarlo en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Se incorporo lentamente del pequeño banquillo de madera en el que estaba sentada caminando desnuda hacia lo que parecia ser una salida que conectaba con una gran tina de mármol de donde emanaban suaves estelas vapor.

Lentamente se acerco a el borde de la tina introduciendo primero la punta de su pie derecho para sentir la temperatura del agua…un agradable hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo la temperatura estaba perfecta sumergiendo completamente su pie derecho seguido del izquierdo sobre el primer escalon mientras comenzaba a descender tranquilamente hacia el interior y a su paso con su mano derecha retiraba sutilmente los palillos que sostenían en un moño a su larga melena azabache cayendo seductoramente sobre sus finos hombros y su espalda…una vez dentro sumergio su cuerpo hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura sus cabellos comenzaron a esparcirse rebeldes por sus costados danzando sobre la superficie…el agua estaba exquisita y estaba perfumada con petalos de flores que se esparcían a lo largo de la enorme tina.

—Aaaahhh—suspiró cómodamente— No hay nada mejor que darse un buen baño y relajarse en agua caliente –pensaba. La tina en verdad era enorme y muy bonita el area estaba decorada con finos muebles de madera y grandes espejos que se distinguían vagamente debido a la nube de vapor que se esparcía por todo el lugar –quien mas la usara por aquí…? -se pregunto –que importa… ahora es mia…-dijo despreocupada mientras sonreía y comenzaba a sumergir completamente su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en sus aposentos Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado frente a una mesita de madera desordenada por pergaminos, pinceles y frasquitos de tinta. Sostenía entre sus manos un pergamino y lo revisaba con frío interés.

Jaken permanecia cerca de su señor en espera de sus ordenes…en su ausencia su señor habia recibido varios mensajes por parte de los terratenientes y Lords de las tierras vecinas donde le manifestaban claramente sus intenciones… formalizar alguna posible alianza con alguna de sus hijas y lograsen unir sus reinos.

Sesshomaru solo fruncia el ceño cada vez más en señal de disgusto –pretenciones burdas y tontas –decia para si mismo mientras se deshacía de cada pergamino al terminar de leerlo.

Satori desde el pasillo toco levemente en su puerta mientras sostenía en su otra mano una pequeña charola con una tetera de te y dos pequeñas tacitas

Sesshomaru continuaba leyendo los pergaminos restantes –adelante –ordeno el desde el interior con voz fría.

Satori entro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas –aquí esta su te mi señor –dijo mientras se detenia frente a su escritorio.

-Dejalo sobre la mesa y retirate –dijo Sesshomaru sin siquiera levantar su mirada, pero después su curiosidad lo invadio –Donde estaba Rin? –se pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado el ultimo pergamino tal vez Satori la habia llevado a descansar a alguna de las habitaciones de a lado.

Satori se marcho de la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia al salir.

Jaken,. Oiga amo bonito…-dijo curioso – Quien es la princesa? –pregunto dudoso mientras el frio silencio de Sesshomaru contestaba sus dudas… su amo no pensaba contarle y conociéndolo lo mejor era no volverle a preguntar si valoraba su vida.

Aaa..mo bonito –volvio a decir Jaken con nerviosismo –Ya tendra alguna respuesta para los pergaminos que llegaron…? –pregunto temeroso, Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada crispándole los nervios al pobre sapo quien comenzó a hacer sus plegarias mientras pensaba de que manera arreglar su metidura de pata.

Jaken carraspeo nervioso –Perdone mi insolencia amito bonito…nunca fue mi intención presionarlo…-dijo inclinandose completamente sobre el suelo –Oh…ya entiendo esas insignificates y tontas mujeres no merecen siquiera que usted desperdicie su valioso tiempo con ellas…-dijo en son de burla sin percatarse de que Sesshomaru viraba únicamente su mirada hacia el frunciendo el ceño con enojo -claro… claro… usted es el daiyoukai mas poderoso de todos los tiempos!...es tonto siquiera pensar que necesita de esas tontas cursilerías del amor y…-y hasta ahi quedo porque un fuerte golpe lo tumbo al suelo dejándolo con un enorme chichon en la cabezota mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba caminando con elegancia y le daba la espalda para salir de su habitación –no me interesan –dijo con voz indiferente y fria a su sirviente.

Despues de estar un rato moviéndose sobre el agua caliente para estirar y relajar sus muslos Rin sumergió su cuerpo completamente para nadar un poco por debajo del agua ajena a lo que en un momento más sucederia.

Sesshomaru caminaba por el pasillo mientras a su mente acudían nuevamente las estúpidas pretenciones de los terratenientes y Lords de los reinos vecinos –que tontos… –pensaba, ninguna de esas humanas y youkais estaban siquiera a su altura cada una de ellas le resultaban en demasia desagradables para su gusto sin mencionar su olor…que en lugar de atraerlo como macho lo auyentaban ya que era demasiado dominante, regio y hostigante…todas ellas estaban fuera de su campo visual… –el habia descubierto a su dulce y delicada flor en la adversidad…la habia encontrado en el lugar mas inospito y en donde menos pensó… su futura hembra era poseedora de un sutil, dócil y embriagante aroma que minuto a minuto lo desquiciaba y no tenia comparación alguna con ellas…ella era única…torturosas imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por su mente en donde besaba apasionadamente a su flor aprisionandola entre sus fuertes brazos para apegarla cada vez mas a su cuerpo… las sensaciones que su cercanía le provocaba eran electrizantes…en ese momento recordo lo sensual y atractiva que se veia con sus ropas mojadas… lo bien que estas se adherían caprichosamente a su piel despertando inconscientemente sus mas bajos instintos que le exigian desesperadamente arrancar aquellas ropas y descargar toda aquella pasión que bullía en su interior en ella…un fuerte ardor debajo de su cintura comenzaba a molestarle… estaba deseoso… el solo hecho de pensar en estar con ella de una vez por todas y marcarla como suya lo descontrolaba… pero tenia que ejercer autocontrol sino las consecuencias de su yo interno podrían asustarla… necesitaba despejar su mente y tratar de bajar su creciente erección….

Decidido deslizo despacio la puerta de los baños para entrar y tratar de relajarse un poco con el agua fria…eso definitivamente ayudaria para calmar un poco las ansiedades que su cuerpo torturosamente clamaba, como era de costumbre la estela de vapores que las aguas termales despedían nublaban la mayoria del lugar quedando visibles solo algunas areas. Con su acostumbrada tranquilidad comenzó a despojarse de su armadura y a deshacer el nudo de su cinturón…un particular sonido capturo su atencion e inmediatamente un dulce y muy familiar aroma le llego a su agudo olfato embrujandolo al instante… curioso y con cautela comenzó a caminar hacia el interior en donde se encontraba la gran tina deteniendo su pasos por un instante ya que lo que su aguda vista contemplo lo dejo atonito y anhelante.

En el fondo emergiendo delicadamente de las aguas termales salía lentamente la hermosa y sensual silueta de una Rin desnuda hasta la cintura dándole la espalda mientras la arqueaba seductoramente un poco hacia atrás moviendo sutilmente un poco su cabeza para dejar que el exceso de agua que se acumulaba sobre su melena resbalara sobre sus bien pronunciadas curvas avanzando a la vez hacia los escalones con pasos sensuales que hacían resaltar el tentador vaiven de sus caderas meneandose sobre la calida superficie del agua conforme subia por cada escalon revelando poco a poco su completa desnudez. Sobre su piel iban formandose sensuales hilillos de agua que bajaban lenta y torturosamente hasta sus pies… con sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza comenzó a darse pequeños masajes sobre su sedosa melena azabache para despegarla sutilmente de su espalda y terminar de separar los gruesos mechones que se unian con otros y se extendian a lo largo y ancho de ella cubriendo vagamente el sensual camino que llevaba a sus bien definidos glúteos y sus largas y contorneadas piernas.

Desde su lugar el daiyoukai trataba de controlar su entrecortada respiración, los espejos que se encontraban al fondo del gran baño reflejaban sin duda la candente escena de la mujer que desde hacia unos momentos matenia prisionera a su aguda vision y se adueñaba por completo de su atencion… el panorama era demasiado excitante, incitador y endemoniadamente seductor! Sesshomaru sin parpadear detallaba lujuriosamente cada rincón de la sensual figura de su hembra… ella sin querer le estaba regalando a sus ojos el mayor deleite que hasta ahora habian tenido el placer de degustar su sensual silueta de perfil caminaba despacio hacia donde parecia estar la repisa donde se encontraban sus pertenencias… sus sentidos de daiyoukai se agudizaron aun mas centrando su atencion sobre el valle de sus firmes senos… deseaba probarlos con tanta vehemencia no una sino mil veces su boca comenzó a salivar imaginándose las noches que tendría si todo resultaba como el quería… continuo corriendo lentamente su vista hacia abajo detallando su vientre… aquel que quería colmar de besos, suaves mordiscos y lamer lascivamente con su afilada lengua hasta llegar a los limites de donde estaba seguro comenzaba la gloria y perdería la batalla incontables veces entre los dulces pliegues que guardaban con recelo el fruto prohibido de su feminidad… su corazón estaba agitado… la sangre demoniaca en sus venas estaba quemándolo por dentro, la erección en su falo era notable a esas alturas el seductor color oro de sus ojos brillaba anhelante y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su respiración continua acelerándose presa del extasis parpadeando con dificultad mientras continuaba observándola, estaba haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por tratar de ejercer el poco autocontrol que le quedaba en esos momentos sobre sus instintos…y pronto la batalla entre el deseo y la razón termino despojandose lentamente del kosode de sus hombros con sus garras, la prenda cayo levemente hasta sus pies cubriendo su musculoso pecho únicamente con una delgada yukata mientras su hamaka era sostenida por un leve nudo. Con determinación comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con su acostumbrada serenidad y elegancia, Rin aun estaba de espaldas secando su cuerpo con una de las toallas mientras dejaba que los agradables olores la invadieran por completo, el ambiente estaba impregnado de un rico olor a flores silvestres, canela y vainilla…sus manos continuaban deslizando la toalla por aquellos lugares donde aun faltaba por secar…por un momento el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico al recordar como Sesshomaru la besaba momentos atrás cerrando anhelante sus ojos para evocar el dulce recuerdo de sus caricias sobre su piel mientras delineaba el contorno de sus labios en el acto y dejaba a un lado la toalla que habia usado. Una fina capa del vapor se comenzaba a adherir a su cuerpo mientras su dulce aroma se comenzaba a entremezclar con el del ambiente… estaba excitada…deseosa...lentamente fue despertando de su ensoñación para tomar delicadamente el kimono de la repisa y vestirse.

Apenas comenzaba a atar el nudo de su kimono cuando sintió como una familiar y varonil mano se deslizaba sobre la delgada y fina tela que la cubria por uno de sus costados hasta llegar a una de las suyas y detenerla en su avance, el choque de un calido aliento sobre su nuca y la imponente presencia del mononoke a sus espaldas provoco que su corazón comenzara a latir desaforadamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante pensando en miles de cosas.

Sesshomaru sumergió su nariz en el cabello azabache y perfumado, aspirando a fondo el inconfundible aroma de Rin que tanto le gustaba mientras lentamente afianzaba su agarre haciéndola girar a la vez…se veia hermosa y cautivante…su blanca y tersa piel estaba bañada por una tenue capa de vapor…algunos mechones de su larga melena azabache reposaban mojados sobre sus hombros…la fina y delgada tela de un kimono era lo único que lo separaba de degustar a sus anchas cada centimentro de su piel.

La ambarina mirada del daiyoukai era penetrante y la escrutinaba con detalle, lentamente comenzó a acariciar con su garra la mano izquierda de Rin deslizandola sobre la manga del kimono siguiéndola con la mirada mientras Rin solo le observaba sus movimientos nerviosa… el tierno roce termino hasta llegar a su barbilla levantandosela un poco para que ella lo mirara.

Las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel…la brillosa mirada de ambos transmitia todos los anhelos que sentían el uno por el otro, con un fuerte nerviosismo Rin decidió romper la tensión colocando la palma de su mano sobre la sedosa mejilla del demonio delineando con los dactilares de sus yemas las marcas en el rostro del daiyoukai. Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos un poco para grabar a fuego la sensación de sus caricias en su piel mientras Rin deslizaba con tiernas caricias su palma hacia sus labios.

Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces mientras la veia deslizar con deleite su delicada mano sobre su mejilla…giro un poco su rostro para capturar su mano suavemente con la de el en su rostro y darle un dulce y húmedo beso en la palma… Rin lo miraba ensimismada…estaba cautivada, sus ojos no despegaban su vista de los suyos. Como dos imanes ambos se sintieron atraídos por una extraña fuerza cerrando la distancia que habia entre sus cuerpos.

Sesshomaru hipnotizado por su cercanía comenzó a rozar su nariz con la de ella, seduciendola e incitandola a dejarse llevar por el… Rin jadeaba presa de su frenesi mientras levantaba acompasadamente su rostro junto con los roces de su nariz con la de su demonio…la deliciosa tortura comenzaba y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a parar…quería estar con el.

Sin soportar más los dulces roces… ambos comenzaron a iniciar las más lasciva danza de sus lenguas… Sesshomaru la sostenía posesivamente por la cadera con una de sus garras y con la otra en su espalda la apegaba más a su pecho… Rin por otro lado enredaba sus delicados dedos entre la blanca melena deslizandolos sensualmente en una caricia hasta sus hombros para despues aferrarse con ansiedad a su cuello.

La falta de oxigeno les exigia por momentos separarse pero solo lo necesario… Sesshomaru comenzaba a deslizar sensualmente sus garras sobre la fina tela del kimono para acariciarla…con decidia y tortura abandono los dulces labios de Rin para dejar un rastro húmedo de su sedosa mejilla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sentía como el tibio aliento de ella lograba impregnarse en su cuello.

Sesshomaru.- No te imaginas lo que provocas en mi, Rin… -gimio roncamente –me has embrujado completamente… -dijo desde el cuello de su hembra con respiración irregular mientras levantaba levemente su rostro hacia su labios y clamaba la humedad de su boca haciendo leves pausas para mirarle con ternura y amor –Tus ojos…-decia mientras la volvia a besar –El suave toque de tu piel… -continuo ensimismado -Tu boca…Tu cuerpo…Tu sabor…pero sobre todas las cosas…Tu olor... –gimio con dificultad –esa dulce fragancia enloquece por completo mis sentidos…-sentencio dejandose llevar por completo por ese ultimo beso cargado de pasión mientras con su peso la comenzaba a llevar consigo con pasos acompasados hacia un muro a espaldas de ella.

Todas aquellas palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón… Rin sintió como los labios de su daiyoukai dejaban su cuello y sus doradas orbes se levantaban para mirar los esmeraldas suyos. Se creyo hipnotizada por sus ambarinas profundidades a un punto en que sus defensas regulares se hallaban a su nivel mas bajo. Estaba consciente de que el siempre habia tenido ese poder sobre ella…pero esa noche el estaba usando sus armas de seducción con todas sus fuerzas. Sintio como sus garras pasaban por sus hombros notando como deseaba con ansiedad deshacerse del kimono que la cubria. Era como si estuviese acariciándola al mismo tiempo que hacia que el kimono se aflojara levemente de sus hombros.

La fina seda del kimono cedio abriéndose solo un poco para dejar al descubierto sus finos hombros mientras el daiyoukai ensimismado bajaba su cabeza y deslizaba un poco mas la sedosa tela para comenzar a depositar suaves caricias sobre ellos, Sesshomaru lamia y besaba con sus labios entreabiertos la aperlada piel de su hembra moviéndose lentamente hacia la clavicula para continuar saboreandola dejando a su paso el rastro húmedo de sus caricias.

Rin gemia extasiada y corrompida por el deseo…las sensaciones de placer que su demonio blanco le provocaba recorrían maravillosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo y fueron sus avances los que la incitaron a deslizar lentamente sus manos entre los pliegues de la yukata que cubria sus amplios pectorales.

Percibiendo los timidos avances sobre su pecho Sesshomaru la observo… era tan deliciosamente timida…su timidez solamente contribuía a seducirlo mas y sin poder contenerse más la recargo contra el muro mientras se desataba el suave nudo de su aori y hamaka para despues deshacer con delicadeza el nudo del obi en la cintura de Rin deslizando completamente con su garras el fino kimono que cubria el resto de su tersa piel mientras Rin hacia exactamente lo mismo con el.

Cuando finalmente estaban únicamente piel contra piel sus garras se movieron con gentileza hacia la intimidad de su hembra que clamaba a gritos por el… mientras con su boca hambrienta comenzaba a devorar el valle de sus senos.

-Sesshomaru…-dijo Rin con voz incoherente y delirante presa de las placenteras sensaciones que en ese momento la invadían acariciando con ansias cada vez más la blanca cabellera del demonio con sus manos como si su vida dependiese en ese momento de ello.

-Te deseo Rin…-gimio con voz ronca –Quiero que seas mia…solo mia –susurro con su voz entrecortada y corrompida por la pasión mientras se prendía de su boca – Mi hembra…-decia entre apasionados besos y feroces caricias.

Rin no contesto simplemente comenzó a corresponderle con un mayor frenesí mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pecho firme y fuerte trazando con sus dedos sensuales caricias, el daiyoukai comprendiendo su respuesta continuo con la acción…arrancandole tiernos gemidos a su hembra que recargada sobre la pared del muro solo se aferraba con fiereza a sus hombros mientras sentía como su daiyoukai la deslizaba hacia arriba apoyando su fuertes y varoniles manos sobre sus caderas.

Pasaban minutos intensos de estimulación por parte del daiyoukai, sabia de sobra que Rin estaba muy excitada y era capaz de percibir también que su excitación aumentaba con cada gesto que ella hacia…ver como de su frente se deslindaban algunas gotas de sudor que se corrian con recelo por su cuello hasta perderse en el escote de sus senos fue lo que lo lanzo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones.

Rin ahogo un sonoro gemido en la garganta del daiyoukai mientras sentia su piel erizarse al entrar en contacto con la erecta hombría del demonio blanco… la sentia dura, caliente y palpitante conforme rozaba entre sus muslos al estar el entre sus piernas provocando que descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo lentamente de manera excitante. El pecho del demonio estaba inflamado de pasión…queria hacerla suya en ese momento pero también deseaba estimularla…que experimentara y gozara de estas nuevas sensaciones para ella pero no podía contenerse mas… ademas la noche aun no terminaba y la amaría sin descanso hasta el amanecer.

Envueltos en un candente juego de pasión entre besos y caricias Sesshomaru con sumo cuidado deslizo una de sus manos que tenia sobre sus caderas hasta a los pliegues de la intimidad de Rin e introdujo uno de sus dedos tratando de no causarle daño con su garra. Rin emitió un sonoro gemido mientras arqueba su espalda hacia atrás reflejando una expresion de placer en su rostro y sentía como un calor interno se apoderaba poco a poco de todo su cuerpo. El mononoke introducía y extraía su dedo índice una y otra vez con fervor cada vez mas rápido mientras a sus oídos llegaba la dulce sinfonía de amor…su hembra gemia sensualmente presa del extasis que sus caricias le provocaban esparciendo sus sonoros gemidos por todo el lugar, robándole tiernos suspiros que eran acallados en su garganta por sus besos preparándola para lo que venia.

Sesshomaru se separo tiernamente de sus labios para mirarla profundamente a los ojos –Esto va doler… -susurro con voz ronca y tierna lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño. Rin se sentía pérdida ante su mirada y con un movimiento de cabeza consintió mientras sentía como Sesshomaru acomodaba su robusta hombria sobre los pliegues de la entrada a su intimidad deslizando con sus manos sus caderas hacia abajo para penetrarla lentamente. El recorrido de su miembro por la estrechez de su hembra era delicioso conforme se adentraba cada vez mas en ella hasta llegar a aquella capa de piel virgen que coronaba su inocencia. Sesshomaru besaba y lamia su inmaculado cuello mientras se abria paso sobre ella desgarrándola por completo, Rin ahogo un pequeño grito de dolor en su garganta al sentir como un profundo ardor en su vientre se hizo presente al penetrar la potente y erecta virilidad de su daiyoukai en ella mientras dos hilillos de lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda contorsionando su cuerpo hacia atrás por el agudo dolor.

Sabía que su hermosa hembra había sentido dolor pero la presion de su miembro por finalizar con aquello se estaba haciendo mucho más incontrolable, empujo con mayor presion mientras que Rin respiraba desesperadamente ante la torturosa agonia. El dolor fue cediendo poco a poco mientras el daiyoukai comenzaba a moverse debajo de ella con suaves embestidas para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión de su robusta virilidad y no la lastimara con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Rin solto un sonoro suspiro mientras todo su cuerpo se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la robusta virilidad de Sesshomaru bajando lentamente su rostro para mostrarle el brillo en sus ojos del amor, excitacion y deseo. Al verla con esa mirada tan seductora y de ansiedad hizo que sus instintos de señor demoniaco fluyeran completamente por su sangre prendiendose de sus labios en un beso demandante y apasionado mientras sentía como ella le correspondía con igual fervor y con sus piernas se abrazaba a su cintura.

Sesshomaru gruñia extasiado por las sensaciones que despertaban con aquel beso en donde reclamaba su alma mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta sus glúteos para apoyarse y hacer mas profunda la penetración.

Rin se desprendió de sus labios para gemir con mas fuerza, sentír la virilidad de su demonio moviéndose en su interior de arriba a abajo hasta topar con la suya la hacia sentir poderosas descargas de placer sobre su espalda, su piel se erizaba al sentir como sus pezones se endurecían por el calido roce de los labios de el sobre ellos, en su mente no habia espacio para nada mas que tener a Sesshomaru dentro de ella haciéndole el amor. Sintiendo como el espacio entre sus piernas se amoldaba a el mientras sus embestidas eran con mayor fervor e intensidad

Era enloquecedor escuchar los gemidos de aquella mujer que estaba poseyendo, era delicioso sentir ese calor de su estrecha vagina succionando su miembro, la oía respirar entrecortadamente con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, el cuerpo virgen y tibio de Rin lo recibía con dolor y gemidos pero indudablemente era más fuerte su pasión y amor. Sus miradas eran presas una de la otra, sus calidos alientos chocaban ante el constante jadeo de sus cuerpos… una fina capa de sudor se adherio en ambos mientras sus aromas se mezclaban y se impregnaban a fuego en su piel.

Sesshomaru acelero mas su ritmo…Rin desfallecía sintiendo aquel enorme miembro penetrándola, su cuerpo sudoroso restregándose con el suyo aumentaba esa sensación de intimidad que la estaba enloqueciendo. Se acercaba la terminacion de aquel acto pero queria esperar por ella para que tambien disfrutara de ese momento culminante entrando con mas fuerza queria llegar tan profundo para sentir que ambos eran una solo cuerpo… la piel de su hembra ya estaba finamente impregnada por su varonil y penetrante aroma ademas de estar completamente sudorosa… algunas ebras de su cabello insistian en pegarse en su rostro ante el movimiento mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo aquel acto llamado amor… lo estaba sintiendo tanto como el a ella cada vez que se adentraba. Sesshomaru capturo nuevamente sus labios salvajemente para después lamerla de la barbilla hasta llegar a su fino y aperlado cuello saboreándolo por completo mientras Rin gemia extasiada gritando su nombre un sin fín de veces y con mayor ansiedad convulsionándose en el acto sintiendo deliciosos espasmos en su bajo vientre cubiertos de un extasiante placer.

Sintio finalmente que ella habia llegado aquel momento especifico que él esperaba… el solto un fuerte gruñido de placer sintiendo como el interior de Rin lo apretaba con fuerza con sus pliegues mientras esparcia todo su ser dentro del interior de ella… aquel liquido calido la llenaba de una manera agradable y única… Rin sentia que perdia las fuerzas y sus sentidos, su cuerpo estaba relajándose poco a poco, su agitada respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad al igual que la de su daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru la mantenia recargada nuevamente sobre el muro mientras descansaba su rostro sobre su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración agitada… era increble ver lo que esa mujer era capaz de producir en el…todo su mundo se volteaba de pies a cabeza con solo tenerla asi de cerca…que ironica era la vida…el…el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste que en un momento de su vida la habia llegado incluso a odiar y a despreciar ahora era un manso cordero que comia de la palma de su mano…Rin lo habia embrujado completamente hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control y caer rendido a sus pies…

Su aroma… que ahora era una exquisita mezcla de ambos inundaba completamente el calido ambiente que los rondaba…la respiración de ambos se habia torno normal con el paso de los minutos…en su mente Rin aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, se habia entregado a Sesshomaru por amor… su demonio la habia tomado con amor, pasión y delicadeza… la habia llevado a la cima del extasis y el placer como jamás imagino…un nuevo sonrojo invadio sus mejillas...ahora ella era su mujer…su hembra…

**Y bien mis queridas lectoras aqui esta el capitulo con un poquito de lemon...oh si...asi es aun no termina...aclaro que esta es mi primera vez como escritora de lemon y debo confesar que batalle mucho! la verdad no queria decepcionarlas y espero no haberlo hecho...al menos no en este capi... debo decirles que el siguiente capi si sera mas explicito asi que preparense jejejejeje! voy a trabajar muy duro para darles lo mejor de mi...como siempre AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A MIS LINDAS LECTORAS QUE ME ANIMAN CON SUS LINDOS REVIEWS, **

**VeroSessh-King.- MI SUPER MEGA LINDA NENA! MUCHAS GRACIAS X TU APOYO Y DARME ANIMOS PARA SEGUIRLE! TE QUIERO MUCHO CORAZON! ERES DE LO MEJOR AMIGA! **

**Miara Makisan .- GRACIAS POR TUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS! ;)**

**Bellumy.- AMIGA! ESPERO HABER RESPONDIDO TUS DUDAS LINDA!**

**Sakuraflower.- GRACIAS CORAZON! NO TE IMAGINAS LO AGRADECIDA Q ESTOY X TUS PALABRAS ;)**

**Y a los demas que no dejaron review pero que aun asi tienen el tiempecito de leerme MUCHAS GRACIAS por su infinita ATENCION!**


	11. Fuego en tu piel

**Oh dios mio...pido una sincera disculpa x la enorme tardanza! La verdad andaba carente de inspiracion y con las pesadas labores del dia pues ya se imaginaran... debo confesar que mi idea era publicar dos capitulos seguidos pero algo ocurrio en mi mentecilla y bueno...falta afinar algunos detallitos jajajajajaja...espero que lo disfruten!**

Una dulce sonrisa era lo único que su expresivo rostro en esos momentos reflejaba para unos instantes después desaparecer y dar paso un gran sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas al notar en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora…que decir…?que hacer…? Aun estaba en sus brazos y si fuese por ella no se separaría… pero la vergüenza la carcomía…lo único lógico que a su mente acudió en ese instante fue deslizar sus manos sobre la blanca melena de Sesshomaru para enredar sus dedos sobre ella y acariciarla con ternura.

Sesshomaru descansaba tranquilamente aspirando hondamente el nuevo aroma que tenia ahora su hembra…una mezcla exquisita de su aroma con el suyo… flores, fruta fresca, vainilla, canela e incienso juntos impregnados en la piel de ambos, una leve sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro en señal de satisfacción, los suaves dedos de ella recorriendo su blanca cabellera lo hicieron despertar de su ensoñación abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras levantaba su rostro hacia ella.

Se veía hermosa, las largas y sedosas hebras de su melena azabache caían caprichosamente en cascada sobre sus hombros logrando mezclarse con las suyas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en su mirada había un brillo de ternura y amor que le desarmaban el alma con cada instante que la miraba, con suavidad separo su espalda del muro deslizando sus manos de sus caderas a su estrecha cintura en una tierna caricia bajándola poco a poco hasta dejarla en el suelo sin que su ambarina mirada abandonara la de ella en ningún momento.

El silencio que los acompaño los siguientes minutos fue un poco incomodo para Rin ya que no sabía qué hacer o decir aunque en ese momento sabia que las palabras sobraban, Sesshomaru no le despegaba la mirada en lo absoluto y al parecer no tenía pensado hacer o decir algo mas pero que equivocada estaba ya que en el instante en que considero avanzar hacia un lado el daiyoukai apretó el agarre en su cintura posesivamente mientras descendía hacia su nacarado cuello y comenzaba a besarlo, lamerlo y darle leves mordiscos.

La piel de rin se erizo al instante mientras escuchaba a Sesshomaru gruñir –a donde crees… que vas? –pregunto con voz ronca y sedosa de manera pausada mientras continuaba con su labor.

-Necesito…mi kimono…-contesto Rin con la voz agitada al sentir como su daiyoukai comenzaba a dominarla con sus caricias.

-No…-susurro Sesshomaru en su oído mientras dejaba escapar su tibio aliento sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de ella – No lo necesitas…-continuo con su voz sedosa y sensual –así estas bien… –concluyo extasiado clamando la humedad de sus labios en un beso tierno, dulce que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse apasionado –Eres mía Rin…-le susurro entre besos –solo mía…-gruño para levantarla en brazos y envolverse junto a ella en su mokomoko para salir de allí.

Rin se sentía en las nubes…si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, Sesshomaru la aferraba a su pecho en su abrazo sin que en ningún instante sus caricias cesaran, por el contrario cuando la falta de oxigeno se hacía presente el renunciaba temporalmente a sus labios para lamer y besar su barbilla y cuello con devoción y ternura sin ignorar algún centímetro de piel, ella únicamente disfrutaba de las delicias de Sesshomaru ladeando su cabeza y echándola para atrás para darle mayor exceso mientras el daiyoukai aprovechaba completamente su ventaja regresando por momentos a su rostro para reclamar su atención con besos cargados de mayor pasión y frenesí.

Los pasillos del ala oeste del palacio estaban completamente solos ya que todos los sirvientes sabían que los aposentos de su señor se encontraban allí. Su amo había dado instrucciones precisas y claras desde el momento de su llegada… el no deseaba ser molestado en ningún momento a no ser que fuera muy necesario o algo muy importante ya que gustaba de tener serenidad, privacidad y silencio absoluto para meditar tranquilamente.

La brillante esfera de luz blanca los envolvió para segundos después salir de la húmeda habitación y dirigirse hacia los aposentos del gran señor del palacio.

Una vez dentro el príncipe comenzó a adentrarse por la enorme habitación aun con Rin en sus brazos, Rin gemía extasiada por las sutiles caricias que el demonio blanco le propiciaba con sus afilados colmillos… dulces mordiscos que circulaban un camino entre el espacio intermedio de su cuello y hombro.

La distancia hasta el enorme futon fue corta, suavemente Sesshomaru la fue bajando a el piso mientras con sus manos tomaba las de ella para besarlas con delicadeza soltando una de ellas para tomarla por la cintura y acercar sus cuerpos lo suficiente. El tenerla así de cerca y poder aspirar su embrujante aroma hacia que sus sentidos se reavivaran y renacieran nuevamente sus deseos de poseerla, esa mujer endemoniadamente hermosa y sensual lo volvía loco de deseo y sin resistir un minuto mas comenzó a devorarla con besos apasionados. El sabor de Rin era un suculento manjar que degustaba como si estuviese hambriento sus labios eran dulces como la miel, suaves y carnosos. La necesitaba… necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sentirla nuevamente, verla con aquellos ojos tan puros y sinceros.

La estrechó con un brazo para apegarla más a él. Ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, respondió el gesto rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, profundizando así también la caricia que compartían... lentamente el mononoke fue descendiendo lentamente para recostarla con cuidado sobre el enorme futon colocándose encima de ella apoyando sus rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de ella y aprisionándola por sus costados con sus codos lentamente fue incrementando la intensidad del beso dándole leves mordiscos con sus colmillos sobre su labio inferior para incitarla y demostrarle cuan deseoso estaba de fundirse con ella con cada osada caricia que le dedicaba.

Rin no dejaba de jadear por lo bajo entre todo contacto soltando inconscientemente el nombre de su príncipe con voz suave y seductora mientras sentía como sus profundos roces la sumergían en un mundo lleno de placer y ansiedad. Escuchar decir su nombre por los labios de aquella hermosa mujer lo hacía perder la cordura y su corazón palpitaba con gran fiereza por la emoción, gozaba ver como su hembra disfrutaba de sus delicias…

El ambiente se fue envolviendo por una embrujante estela que despedía dulces y exquisitos aromas que junto al calor de sus cuerpos mezclaba sus esencias al máximo seduciendo a los amantes a entregarse sin importarles nadie más. El sensual olor de excitación de su hembra hacia que la sangre en sus venas hirviera y su calor corporal incrementara.

Con torturosa decidía Sesshomaru comenzó a abandonar los labios de su mujer para abrirse paso a su barbilla y descender con una senda de besos y caricias hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

- Eres endemoniadamente deliciosa…-susurro esparciendo su cálido aliento sobre la oreja de ella –Tu piel es tan exquisita…-gruño con voz ronca mientras avanzaba hacia la tersa piel de su cuello –nunca me cansare de devórala…-suspiro con voz entrecortada – te has convertido en mi adicción Rin…necesito tenerte cerca siempre…tocarte…sentirte…-dijo con voz perdida mientras la mordía con mas fervor sobre sus hombros y apretaba el agarre de sus manos sobre su cintura- jamás me zacearé de ti… –ronroneo de satisfacción

-Sessho…maru…-suspiraba Rin con sensuales gemidos mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos sedosos y anhelantes incitándolo a que continuara.

-Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar lo que es la pasión de un youkai preciosa…-gruño con ferocidad presa del éxtasis y la excitación que en esos momentos se apoderaban de su ser aspirando hondamente para olfatear aquel afrodisiaco aroma…si…era una dulce droga que turbaba su autocontrol y nublaba sus sentidos para despertar a la bestia que dormía en su interior.

Sesshomaru continuaba deslizando su afilada lengua sobre su piel trazando círculos sobre ella ocasionando que Rin jadeara con mayor intensidad conforme se abría paso sintiéndose en ese instante atraído hacia aquella dulce protuberancia rosada que coronaba el seno derecho de su hembra incitándolo a probarla tentadoramente, su paladar salivaba con rapidez al imaginar el exquisito sabor de tan suculento manjar.

Sucumbiendo a sus encantos sus labios apresaron aquel suave botoncillo mientras que su afilada lengua lo lamia, besaba, succionaba con ansiedad y deseo parecía un cachorro junto a su madre…jamás se cansaría de probar aquel prominente lugar.

-Aahh…-gimió por lo alto Rin arqueando su espalda al máximo mientras sentía como él lo recorría sin parar hasta la saciedad y con su otra mano le masajeaba el seno izquierdo jugando eventualmente con el pezón alternándose entre ambos…dándole inmensas oleadas de placer que ni ella lograba controlar aclamando su nombre mucho más alto – Aahh…Sesshomaru… –se escuchaba decir mientras sus manos abandonaban la blanca melena para situarse en su frente con desesperación ejerciendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba gimiendo descontroladamente con sus ojos contraídos por el inmenso placer.

-Te está gustando…? –pregunto con voz sedosa el príncipe mientras continuaba con su labor.

-Ah… ssi…-gimió Rin aferrándose a la blanca cabellera del demonio, suplicándole que no se detuviera. Sentía como poco a poco todos sus sentidos la traicionaban y perdían la batalla despertando en ella nuevamente aquellas placenteras sensaciones a las que el príncipe la arrastrado momentos atrás presas del amor y el deseo –Te deseo… Sesshomaru –gimió sensualmente colocando sus manos nuevamente sobre su blanca cabellera.

Un fuerte gruñido se escucho salir de la garganta del príncipe y con ferocidad volvió a clamar la humedad de sus labios… no importaba cuan hermoso fuese su cuerpo el sabor de sus labios no tenía comparación alguna, la enorme erección en su falo comenzaba palpitar dolorosamente exigiéndole atención…el escucharla decir que lo deseaba con las voz corrompida por el deseo hacia que la sangre en sus venas le quemara por dentro…enloqueciendo su razón… pero aun no se saciaba…estaba dispuesto a llevarla a la cima de la más exquisita sensación de placer… demostrarle y consumar toda su pasión en ella hasta que sus aromas estuviesen exquisitamente impregnados en sus cuerpos .

Con renuencia fue abandonando poco a poco esa tentadora prominencia que lo mantenía cautivo descendiendo lentamente sobre su sensual vientre trazando en su trayecto un húmedo recorrido de mordiscos y lametazos con su lengua conforme avanzaba en su camino hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen en donde su olfato se mantenía preso de un embrujo.

Aquel extasiante y afrodisiaco aroma que lo excitaba y le hacía perder la cordura emanaba sutilmente en suaves estelas que se impregnaban profundamente sobre su agudo olfato alterando sus demás sentidos sobrenaturales intensificando sus efectos al máximo incitándolo seductoramente a degustarla en todo su esplendor y naturaleza.

Rin no puedo evitar morderse los labios con fuerza casi arrancando sangre de ellos gimiendo a todo pulmón cuando un par de dedos traviesos se adentraron en ella ahogando un profundo grito en sus labios. La humedad en la exquisita estrechez de su hembra comenzaba a adherirse a su piel debido al constante movimiento de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, los constantes jadeos de los que era presa su mujer desbordaban minuto a minuto las intensas ganas que tenia por perderse entre sus piernas.

La dulce tortura aun no terminaba…con suma delicadeza la aprisiono por las caderas para girarla y colocarla boca abajo. El tentador recorrido sobre sus curvas descontrolo por completo al príncipe dejando que sus instintos demoniacos fluyeran mientras con su lengua recorría cada tramo de piel que tocaba desde su nuca hasta el tentador vaivén de sus bien formadas caderas detallando firmemente en su trayecto con ambas palmas la sensual figura de su hembra –Aahh.. Mi amor…-jadeo sensualmente Rin ladeando su cabeza por instinto.

-Solo un poco mas –era lo que en su mente deambulaba en esos instantes mientras con sus manos apretaba con ansiedad los glúteos de su mujer y a la vez dejaba dulces mordiscos acompañados de lametazos…-Me vuelves loco…preciosa…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada -Quiero devorarte por completo y saciarme de tu aroma y tu piel - y sin soportarlo más con delicadeza la levanto un poco por las caderas nuevamente para acostarla boca arriba colocando ambas manos en cada lado de sus caderas para afianzar su agarre mientras que con su afilada lengua comenzaba a recorrer por fuera los húmedos pliegues de la entrada a su intimidad haciendo movimientos circulares con habilidad abriéndose paso sobre ellos para inmiscuirse más en su interior y probar el dulce néctar que caprichosamente se escondía en sus adentros como si se tratase de un manjar prohibido y escondido que solo él sería el único que tendría derecho a probar.

Rin arqueaba su espalda cada vez mas gritando de placer con voz incoherente presa de las placenteras sensaciones que su príncipe le provocaba al tenerlo prisionero entre sus piernas, su lengua la recorría lentamente y con astucia sobre aquellas zonas en donde su sensibilidad alcanzaba los límites del cielo.

- Aahh…Sesshomaru… eso se siente delicioso…Oh…por favor…no te detengas… –gemía sensualmente mientras se aferraba con sus uñas a los hombros del daiyoukai. Las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel lentamente sentía como un poderoso corrientazo la recorría desde la nuca hasta la punta de sus pies a la vez que un leve cosquilleo se estancaba sobre su vientre…el príncipe había intensificado los movimientos circulares de su lengua.

- Aahh!…-jadeo esta vez con mayor gravedad en su voz, el príncipe la invadía introduciendo su lengua por completo dentro de ella –Ya no mas por favor… Aahhh…hazme tuya… Sessho...maru –suplico entre torturosos y sensuales jadeos respirando con dificultad tratando de ejercer el poco autocontrol de su cuerpo que en esos instantes le quedaba.

Aquella suplica por parte de su hembra término por vencerlo y sin pensarlo un minuto más se coloco entre sus piernas mientras con sus garras afianzaba el agarre de sus caderas y la penetraba lentamente. Un feroz gruñido se escapo de su garganta mientras que Rin gemía extasiada al sentirlo dentro de ella.

La expresión de placer en su rostro lo enloqueció embistiendo nuevamente pero ahora con una mayor fuerza y profundidad mientras se apoderaba de sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y anhelo iniciando con un encajando movimiento de sus caderas que se acelero minuto a minuto conforme sentía que su hembra se acostumbraba a su robusta virilidad.

-Aahh…mi vida…así…-gemía Rin con el rostro contraído por el placer mientras sentía como su príncipe la sujetaba posesivamente por las caderas e incrementaba la velocidad de sus movimientos que cada vez estaban más cargados de fiereza rozando por momentos los límites de su intimidad arrancándole gemidos más sonoros y prolongados a medida que las embestidas de Sesshoumaru se hacían más profundas y prolongadas.

Sesshomaru contraía y relajaba sus glúteos penetrándola cada vez más profundo, mientras los sonoros gemidos de su hembra se esparcían por toda la habitación. Sus pezones se endurecían al contacto con el pecho del demonio excitándolo aun más haciendo que este lamiera su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja con insistencia.

-Eres mía Rin –ronroneaba impregnándola con su cálido aliento–solo mía –gruño posesivamente mientras la levantaba poco a poco y la sentaba sobre él para penetrarla con mayor profundidad –no sabes lo mucho que me excitas…-susurro entre caricias extasiado mientras posicionaba sus garras sobre las caderas de su hembra y ejercía presión sobre ellas para encajar su miembro en ellas y ayudarla a moverse con movimientos circulares y rápidos intensificando las oleadas de placer para ambos y dejarse arrastrar por el inmenso placer de fundirse en uno.

-Aahh…Mi Sesshomaru…-gimió Rin aferrándose a su espalda mientras sentía como su príncipe devoraba con sus labios el valle de sus senos con ansiedad y deseo alternándose con sus dedos para poder lamer su inmaculado cuello y continuar estimulándola pellizcándoselos sutilmente –Te amo Sesshomaru…-susurro con voz incoherente mientras se fundía en un apasionado beso introduciendo sensualmente su lengua en su cavidad iniciando con una danza efusiva mientras los ahogados gemidos de ambos eran acallados en la garganta de uno con el otro.

-Ahora sabrás lo que significa emparejarse con un youkai…-gruño por lo bajo el príncipe mientras intensificaba los movimientos logrando una mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos, el dulce cosquilleo se hizo presente con mayor intensidad en ambos como si se tratase de una suculenta droga nublando por completo sus sentidos e invadiéndoles poco a poco cada rincón de su ser convulsionándose en el acto

Aahhh!… Sesshomaru! –gimió fuerte aferrándose a sus hombros mientras echaba para atrás su cabeza sintiendo enormes contracciones sobre su vientre bajo y ese dulce cosquilleo la invadía por completo haciendo que las paredes de su estrecha vagina se cerraran aprisionándolo en su interior con recelo y tortura.

Sesshomaru emitió un gruñido escultural apegándose más a ella para dar una última y profunda embestida liberando todo su ser en su interior sintiendo como la estrecha vagina de ella succionaba a su miembro aprisionándolo entre sus pliegues y a la vez hundía su rostro en el inmaculado cuello de su hembra para clavar sus filosos colmillos sobre el mordiéndola con fuerza.

Rin ladeo un poco su cabeza gimiendo levemente por el dolor y el ardor de la mordedura aferrándose instintivamente a la espalda de su daiyoukai quien antes de soltarla finalmente aumento la presión de sus colmillos en ella para derramar un poco de su veneno y este se impregnara junto a su nuevo aroma. Pronto la sensación de molestia fue calmada al sentir como la sedosa lengua de su príncipe la lamia para aliviar su dolor y cicatrizar la herida.

Con sus respiraciones al borde de la agitación lentamente se fue separando de su cuello para aclamar nuevamente la humedad de la boca de su hembra fundiéndose en un tierno beso llenos de roces húmedos en sus labios y barbilla mientras la recostaba lentamente empujándola con su peso para quedar el encima de ella permaneciendo aun unidos en un solo ser.

La piel sudorosa de ambos hacia la sensación más placentera, Rin mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su príncipe abandonándose completamente a sus caricias y mimos mientras que Sesshomaru recorría lentamente sus garras detallando sensualmente sus curvas. Con torturosa lentitud fue abandonando sus labios para mirar a aquellos profundos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con amor y ternura.

Rin simplemente enlazo un poco sus piernas con las de él desde su lugar dándole con sus dedos pequeños roces a su espalda, ninguno decía absolutamente nada solo se mantenían la mirada como si en ella se transmitieran todos los sentimientos encontrados que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón desde su enlace. Sus calidos alientos chocaban en el rostro de uno con el otro volviendo a su normalidad.

Lentamente Sesshomaru se recostó sobre su pecho abrazándola posesivamente por la espalda mientras Rin cerraba sus ojos con placer y por cansancio abandonándose la placentera sensación del sueño.

El príncipe desde su lugar estaba ensimismado con el dulce calor de su hembra, la fina capa de sudor que se adhería como una segunda piel en ambos contenía la exquisita mezcla de sus aromas ahora su aroma dominante estaba finamente impregnado en cada tramo de la piel de ella, una clara advertencia para que cualquier youkai a la redonda lo pensara seriamente antes de acercársele y querer tomar algo que desde ahora le pertenecía. Involuntariamente poco a poco fue también sucumbiendo al embrujo del sueño finalmente después de tantos días esa noche dormirían tranquilos.

Pasaron unas horas y el crepúsculo comenzó a desvanecerse bañando el cielo con leves tonos rosados y anaranjadizos que anunciaban la llegada del amanecer, el pecho de su hembra se contraria con suavidad debido a su normal respiración, se veía tan hermosa así tal cual con sus brazos semi doblados por los costados de su rostro levemente inclinado hacia la izquierda en donde algunos mechones de su larga cabellera azabache reposaban rebeldes sobre sus mejillas, sus largas y voluminosas pestañas enmarcaban perfectamente el contorno de sus ojos y lo mas seductor era poder ver el contraste que tenían sus labios rosados con su piel nacarada y sedosa.

Privándose de seguir degustando con sus pupilas tan angelical visión se inclino hacia ella para comenzar a depositar suaves besos húmedos sobre su tierno rostro pasando lentamente de la barbilla al cuello perdiéndose un poco en el.

Las deliciosas sensaciones no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia en la hermosa mujer que yacía acostada debajo de él, con suaves suspiros comenzó a despertar reflejando sobre su rostro una hermosa sonrisa al sentir que su príncipe clamaba por su atención.

Viendo el enternecedor semblante de su hembra Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con ferocidad –creo que la ultima vez no fue suficiente… –susurro con su voz ronca llena de deseo y anhelo.

Rin solo gimió al sentir el cálido contacto de su aliento sobre su piel mientras le correspondía con caricias osadas y sensuales.

-Te deseo Rin… -susurro mirándola con sus penetrantes orbes doradas cargadas de amor, deseo y pasión – mi cuerpo te necesita… -ronroneo mientras abandonaba sus labios para lamer y besar con ansiedad la piel de cuello y bajar lentamente hasta sus hombros mordisqueándolos tiernamente mientras que sus garras la recorrían anhelantes para posarse sobre sus caderas y levantarlas sugerentemente para demostrarle lo ansioso que estaba por perderse entre ellas –quiero sentirte…tocarte…saciarme de toda tu piel… y reclamarte mía por siempre… -gruño presa del éxtasis mientras la penetraba con suavidad y profundidad.

Una expresión de placer invadió su rostro seguida de un jadeo, escuchar de Sesshomaru aquellas palabras la hacían sentirse febril y deseosa haciendo que su aroma se tornara mas extasiante y embrujador para el olfato su daiyoukai quien en respuesta apretaba posesivamente el agarre de sus caderas y embestía con mayor fuerza y profundidad en su intimidad logrando sacar de su hembra gloriosos gemidos de placer que lo incitaban a poseerla con mayor pasión y amor.

Los tiernos gemidos de Rin comenzaban a esparcirse sobre toda la habitación la fricción de sus cuerpos junto al calor incrementaba aquellas dulces sensaciones de placer que la descontrolaban y obedeciendo a sus instintos de mujer apasionada comenzó a empujar lentamente el pecho de Sesshomaru para moverlo hacia su lado sintiendo como este la envolvía entre sus brazos llevándola consigo para que ella se colocase encima y tuviera el control sin dejar de embestirla con lentitud y suavidad.

Colocando un mechón rebelde de su melena azabache detrás de su oreja Rin abandono los labios de su príncipe para comenzar a degustar con su paladar la suave piel del cuerpo de Sesshomaru excitándolo con sus atrevidos roces y sensuales caricias que comenzaban a arrancarle sutiles gruñidos de placer – ahora es mi turno… -susurro Rin con voz sensual sobre su oído mientras descendía lentamente sobre su cuello dejando rastros húmedos conforme avanzaba y con sus dedos y uñas detallaba completamente sus musculosos pectorales y recorría su entallado abdomen que se contraía al sentir sus suaves caricias estando completamente ajena de los instintos demoniacos que comenzaba a despertar en el daiyoukai.

Los gruñidos de Sesshomaru eran cada vez mas audibles mientras sus garras se enredaban con movimientos suaves sobre su melena disfrutando al máximo las delicias de su hembra hasta el momento en que la sintió abandonarlo convirtiéndose esos pequeños segundos en una torturosa agonía que termino siendo reavivada por un fuerte torrente de placer que lo invadió irremediablemente hasta hacerlo perder la cordura gruñendo por lo alto el nombre de su hembra – Aagh…Rin… -ronroneo con la voz entrecortada y ronca mientras le acariciaba su melena ansioso y excitado.

Rin introducía el viril miembro de su príncipe en su boca mientras que con su lengua hacia movimientos circulares recorriéndolo desde la punta hasta conectarse nuevamente con su piel, deslizando a la vez su mano derecha con sutil presión hacia abajo sobre la caliente y palpante piel sincronizando movimientos de arriba abajo una vez que se acostumbro a la larga y robusta virilidad de su demonio.

Sesshomaru no paraba de gruñir y jadear echando la cabeza hacia atrás presa de las embriagadoras sensaciones de placer que lo invadían enfocando con dificultad su ambarina mirada hacia la responsable, su hembra estaba en una pose completamente sensual y seductora que lo incitaba en el acto a tomarla en ese momento y embestirla con fuerza. Sus sensuales caderas estaban hacia afuera debido a la semi inclinación de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y fue tanta la excitación que sin resistir un momento más se incorporo suavemente –no te muevas… -susurro el príncipe con la voz corrompida por el deseo y la pasión para colocarse detrás de ella e introducir su robusta virilidad en su interior aprisionando con sus garras posesivamente el agarre en sus caderas para comenzar a embestirla con profundidad y rapidez.

Los roncos gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar inundando por completo el ambiente escuchándose uno tras otro, sentir como la exquisita estrechez de Rin succionaba su miembro junto con la fricción de sus cuerpos era enloquecedor dejándose arrastrar por sus más bajos instintos haciendo sus embestidas más prolongadas mientras que con fuerza la asía por las caderas para levantarla de su pose y pegarla a su sudoroso pecho para deslizar con lujuria y deseo sus garras a través de su abdomen y pechos apegándola aun más a su cuerpo para intensificar los movimientos mientras que con sus labios mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja y recorría con ansiedad su cuello susurrándole que era extremadamente delicioso poseerla y lo volvía completamente loco.

El ritmo de las embestidas se incremento aun mas haciéndola gritar sin control su nombre mientras ese exquisito cosquilleo comenzaba a bullir nuevamente en el interior de su vientre haciéndola jadear aun mas mientras sus labios se unían en un húmedo y apasionado beso que termino por lanzar a ambos por el despeñadero de sus pasiones siendo Rin la primera en soltar un sonoro gemido cargado de una extraordinaria sensación de placer seguida de Sesshomaru con un gruñido ronco y escultural liberando toda su esencia en su interior abrazándola posesivamente mientras de nuevo hundía su rostro en su cuello para marcarla nuevamente con pasión y posesividad.

Rin solo jadeo esta vez sintiéndose plena haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de dolor que la mordida de Sesshomaru le provocaba en esos instantes… se sentía llena y plena… la pasión de su príncipe era extenuante y no parecía tener límites los tenues rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por entre las rendijas del enorme ventanal de la habitación.

Con suavidad Sesshomaru comenzó a lamer nuevamente la marca en el cuello de su hembra hasta asegurarse que dejase de salir sangre, después con suma lentitud comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Rin susurrándole que era una hembra extremadamente hermosa y sensual.

Rin solo sonrió con placer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la palma de su mano estando el aun a sus espaldas, lentamente descendió junto con el para descansar nuevamente sobre el futon, ella se recostó levemente ladeada descansando mayormente su pecho boca abajo dejando su rostro recargado de lado sobre el mullido almohadón mientras que Sesshomaru la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura con un brazo y recargaba un poco de su peso sobre ella para descansar su rostro sobre parte de la espalda y el costado derecho de ella enlazando su otra garra sutilmente con la muñeca derecha de ella. Sus melenas azabache y blanca estaban finamente esparcidas y mezcladas la una con la otra mientras el sueño y el cansancio los invadía nuevamente minutos después.

El suave parloteo de las aves que cantaban por los jardines comenzaron a despertarla suavemente… frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras trataba de abrir con pereza sus hermosos ojos esmeralda hasta acostumbrar a sus pupilas a la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas del balcón. La suave brisa primaveral removió algunos mechones de su frente aspirando profundamente en un impulso por despertar el adormecimiento de su cuerpo.

El calor que guardaban las sabanas estaba ausente ya no sentía la presencia de su príncipe a sus espaldas lo más lógico era que para esos momentos ya se hubiese levantado del lecho que compartían ambos y estuviese rondando por alguna parte del palacio, eso la incomodo un poco y con suavidad se sentó sobre el futon cubriendo con una sabana su desnudez.

Echo una mirada rápida por la habitación… era bastante extensa todo estaba en silencio y sigilosamente ordenado su vista pronto choco con una suave prenda extendida sobre la orilla del futon llamando al instante su atención, con cuidado se deslizo por entre las sabanas acercándose a ella, era un fino kimono de seda color azul marino con lindos estampados de estrellas con suaves destellos plateados extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de la seda.

La tela era de un material muy fino y rico al tacto de las manos seguramente Sesshomaru lo había dejado ahí para ella para cuando despertara y haciendo a un lado las sabanas se incorporo vistiéndose con el kimono para después cepillar su larga melena azabache con una de sus peinetas.

Rin meditaba sobre lo que ahora sería su vida mientras untaba algunos aceites y fragancias sobre su cabello un leve malestar en su cuello la interrumpió llevando una de sus manos hacia el lugar en donde sentía las punzadas –me arde…. –pensó palpando con sus dedos la marca de Sesshomaru pero aquello paso a ser ignorado al sentir como se deslizaba sobre la piel de su cuello una fina cadena que llevaba lo que parecía ser un colgante… estaban tan distraída con los alrededores que no se dio cuenta de que la traía hasta esos instantes.

-Una luna creciente…-susurro fijando su vista en el precioso colgante que reposaba entre sus manos… el suave tintinear de una pequeña campanilla llamo su atención… al parecer el ruido provenía del cuarto contiguo al dormitorio una inconfundible curiosidad la invadió y con el colgante aun entre sus manos comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta que conectaba con la otra habitación identificando en su camino la inconfundible voz de su príncipe junto con otra chillona perteneciente tal vez al pequeño youkai de ojos amarillos y saltones que vio la noche anterior.

- Quiero que entregues este mensaje a mi madre en el palacio de las tierras del oeste –ordeno fríamente Sesshomaru a su fiel sirviente.

-Si amo bonito –contesto Jaken tomando el pergamino directamente desde la mesita que estaba enfrente su amo reverenciándolo.

La puerta corrediza se deslizo llamando indudablemente la atencion de Sesshomaru, Rin se sonrojo al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron jamás imagino que se topara frente a frente con su príncipe disimulando su sorpresa echando un vistazo rápido hacia el sirviente.

-Retirate –ordeno Sesshomaru fijando nuevamente su fría mirada en su sirviente.

-Si! –contesto Jaken nervioso reverenciándolo para después hacer lo mismo con Rin y retirarse de las habitaciones de su amo y señor.

Un poco nerviosa al estar solos Rin aun en su lugar trato de romper el silencio –Interrumpí algo? –pregunto apenada y aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No- contesto el príncipe dejando lo pergaminos sobre la mesita para caminar hacia ella con una mirada seductora le encantaba ver a Rin sonrojarse con su sola presencia su inocencia y timidez fue lo que lo cautivo y una vez cerca de ella cerro la distancia entre ambos –Como dormiste…? –pregunto con voz sedosa entre besos.

-Bien… -contesto ensimismada colocando sus manos sobre su pecho ahora que lo veía bien Sesshomaru no vestía sus ropas como normalmente lo hacía ahora traía una aori y hamaka negros con bordes rojos y azules en las mangas resaltando sus varoniles encantos.

-Ya ordene que traigan algo de comer… -comento mientras se abría paso entre la fina tela del kimono para morder tiernamente la tersa piel de sus hombros haciendo que involuntariamente Rin suspirara un poco.

-Es…pera… -dijo con voz entrecortada tomándole sus manos con las suyas –no… no es apropiado…Sesshomaru… -susurro débil y febril.

Sesshomaru solo sonrió con un poco de sorna mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos apegándola más a él y comenzaba a besarla deseoso –Porque no…? -susurro entre besos húmedos y suaves caricias –Eres mi hembra… y te deseo… -ronroneo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja deslizándose hacia su cuello –quiero hacerte mía… -susurro con pasión mirándola con sus brillantes orbes color oro.

-Pero…pero… alguien puede entrar… -dijo Rin tratando de resistirse a sus avances empujándolo un poco para recuperar un poco su autocontrol mirando hacia la puerta principal.

Sesshomaru solo se carcajeo por lo bajo levantándola en brazos mientras se introducía en el dormitorio y la sentaba sobre el futon en donde había yacido con ella para comenzar con una nueva ronda de amor –nadie nos va a molestar preciosa… -dijo mirándola a los ojos tiernamente mientras inmiscuía sus garras entre la fina seda del kimono dejando al descubierto poco a poco la tersa piel que le encantaba degustar –jamás me voy a zacear de ti Rin…ninguna vez será suficiente… -gruño recostándola completamente con su peso mientras se colocaba encima de ella para comenzar con una lluvia de caricias que al final los arrastraría al más exquisito y suculento paraíso del placer.

Durante los siguientes días Sesshomaru se dedico a cortejarla y amarla en cada oportunidad que tenía descansando solo el tiempo necesario ya que la sangre de su cuerpo y su instinto de daiyoukai aclamaban minuto a minuto poseer a la hermosa y sensual hembra que él había elegido como su pareja, el príncipe mas posesivo que de costumbre no quería soltarla y alejarla de su lecho o de cualquier lugar en donde su instinto y deseo le exigieran tomarla y poseerla en ese momento para sentirla y seguir reclamándola como suya.

El futon sobre el que incontables veces habían yacido ahora desprendía un aroma dominante al igual que el resto de la habitación en donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ya que en otras ocasiones salían a pasear por los jardines para contemplar los atardeceres o las noches de luna llena y las estrellas en donde más de una vez la amo teniendo como únicos testigos a esos dos astros.

Una de esas noches Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado a espaldas de ella contemplándola ensimismado con sus piernas enlazadas una con la otra acariciando con sus garras posesivamente la sensual silueta de su hembra mientras mordisqueaba tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja depositando por momentos besos húmedos sobre un área en especial de su a perlado cuello de donde se podían apreciar la marca de cuatro incisiones ocasionadas por sus colmillos lamiendo y admirándola con recelo –Ahora eres completamente mía…mi hermosa Rin…-susurro seductoramente el daiyoukai desde aquel lugar que lo mantenía prisionero mientras comenzaba a degustar nuevamente con sus labios la exquisita piel de su hembra.

Rin jadeaba al sentir como sus caricias le avivaban su ser y comenzaban a despertar en ella unos enormes deseos de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos –Sesshomaru…-gimió sintiendo como su mononoke la tomaba de la barbilla suavemente para beber de sus labios una vez más con pasión y deseo.

-Te amo mi dulce princesa…-ronroneo con su voz sedosa y agitada separándose solo unos centímetros de sus labios para mirar con sus orbes color oro a los ojos esmeralda que reflejaban un hermoso brillo cargado de amor y pasión que terminaron por lanzarlo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones perdiéndose nuevamente en la humedad de sus labios mientras con su peso la recostaba completamente sobre el futon y se colocaba nuevamente encima de ella para amarla y poseerla nuevamente –ahora llevas la esencia de mi ser dentro de ti –susurro Sesshomaru entre apasionados besos y caricias mientras sus garras avanzaban con ansiedad hacia sus caderas –Eres mi hembra…mi dulce y sensual hembra…-continuo mientras devoraba con cada centímetro de su piel -Ningún macho…sea humano o youkai te podrá jamás tocar…-dijo mientras degustaba el valle de sus senos sacando de su compañera una dulce sinfonía de gemidos que lo excitaban en demasía e incitaban a amarla hasta drenar la última gota de energía de su ser…-Solo yo…solo este Sesshomaru será tu dueño…-concluyo mientras le levantaba un poco las caderas para penetrarla y comenzar a embestirla con anhelo, fuerza y pasión.

-Ahora nuestro lazo es irrompible Rin…mi dulce Rin… -ronroneo Sesshomaru desde sus labios.

Fue inevitable que el príncipe le hiciera el amor durante toda la noche a su hembra quien gustosa se entrego incondicionalmente a las delicias de su Sesshomaru demostrándose de mil formas lo mucho que se amaban complementándose el uno con el otro sabían que esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos bajo el mismo lecho, sin inhibiciones el príncipe la poseyó un sin fin de veces hasta que con los primeros rayos del amanecer por el enorme ventanal se distinguía entre las sombras la silueta de dos amantes entregándose al exquisito y embriagante place de fundirse en un solo ser culminando con la máxima expresión… un sonoro gemido por parte de una hembra extasiada seguido del escultural gruñido de un daiyoukai macho que se le unía en ese instante arqueando ambos su espalda y desvaneciéndose minutos después entre las cálidas sabanas del futon que con recelo guardaba todas las sensaciones que se vivieron esa noche.

Envuelta entre los brazos de su príncipe Rin detallaba con sus dedos el hermoso colgante que desde días traía consigo su corazón latía con fervor tratando de imaginar el significado de este.

-Ese colgante es el símbolo de mi compromiso contigo –susurro Sesshomaru desde su oído –hablare con mi padre y el tuyo al regresar al palacio –continuo dando esporádicos besos sobre su piel –ahora que eres mía… te reclamare frente a todos como mi hembra y me uniré a ti por siempre –dijo mirándola con ternura a los ojos mientras sucumbía al embrujo de sus labios deseoso con húmedos ósculos cargados de amor y pasión.

-Te amo Sesshomaru…-susurro su hembra entre apasionados besos mientras la estrechaba nuevamente con ansiedad y amor.

**Y hasta aqui dejamos el capitulo 11...wow 11 capitulos hasta ahora...mi cerebro esta achicharrado XD! es oficial jajajajajaja! Muchas gracias a todas mis hermosas y lindas lectores que sin ellas no sabria que hacer, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon quiero dedicar este hermoso capitulo (U.U espero q asi sea...) a la nena preciosa que me ha seguido a lo largo de esta historia dandome los animos necesarios y ha hecho volar mi imaginacion con muy buenos consejos para esta historia mi AMIGA VERO-SESSHKING NENA TE QUIERO MUCHO! ERES UN ENCANTO PRECIOSA! asi como tambien a mis otras lectoras fieles:**

**Sakuraflower.- NENA tu historia me ha inspirado y tus hermosos mensajes tambien de corazon muchas gracias AMIGA!**

**Bellumy.- LINDA tu historia cada vez esta mas buena, que barbara! Y x si no te haz dado cuenta soy una NENA corazon XD!**

**Miara Makisan.- PRECIOSA eres una seguidora fiel que me ha iluminado mis dias con tus dulces reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS por animarme y en especial por seguir al pendiente!**

**Y a todos los demas que han tenido la oportunidad de leerme TAMBIEN agradezco infinitamente su ATENCION aunque me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusta o no (U.U) pero con mirar el contador de lecturas me animo bastante! **

**Espero leer pronto de ustedes! Las quiero!**


	12. Adios a mi Capricho

Una vez que satisfacieron temporalmente toda aquella pasión que ambos sentían en su interior se levantaron del futon entre un dulce juego de dulces besos y caricias para tomar un rico y relajante baño juntos el Sesshomaru sujetaba posesivamente a su hembra por las caderas masajeándolas con caricias suaves y seductoras, mientras que Rin frotaba una pequeña esponja sobre los enormes pectorales de él, oprimiendo la humedad de la esponja por aquellos lugares en donde tenía una mayor sensibilidad mirando con recelo como el exceso de agua lo recorría en su trayecto.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besarle sutilmente los hombros dándole leves mordiscos en su trayecto –Debo partir a las tierras del Sur en cuanto lleguemos a palacio… -susurro tranquilo sonriendo para sus adentros al ver como la piel de Rin se erizaba al contacto con la suya.

-A la guerra? –pregunto Rin encarándolo con preocupación.

-Si –contesto serio mirándola con ternura.

Rin simplemente soltó la esponja sobre la superficie y se aparto de él para salir del la enorme tina, estaba preocupada… el hecho de que Sesshomaru acudiera solo significaba algo… las cosas no iban como ella esperaba… primero su padre y ahora el… el temor a perderlo invadía su corazón…

El príncipe ya se esperaba esta reacción por parte de su hembra, sabía que no le agradaría en lo más mínimo pero debía cumplir con su deber, él mas que nadie no quería apartarse de ella pero existía la posibilidad de que todo terminase si él hacia acto de presencia. El verla con ese semblante hacia que su corazón latiera con una emoción indescriptible…Rin lo amaba sin lugar a dudas por eso reaccionaba así.

Rin estaba secando su cuerpo con una de las toallas cuando sintió como Sesshomaru la sujetaba a sus espaldas para aferrarla a su cuerpo mientras con sus labios besaba su cuello y pasaba con lentitud hacia el lóbulo de su oreja dejando un delicioso rastro húmedo que le calentaba la piel y la hacía sentir tibia por dentro.

-Voy a estar bien preciosa…-susurro tiernamente desde el lóbulo de su oreja –nada me va a separar de ti…eres mía Rin…recuérdalo… -ronroneo incrementando sus caricias –no sé cómo voy a hacer para poder estar tanto tiempo separado de ti… -afirmo extasiado besando ansioso la barbilla y labios de su hembra mientras la hacía dar vuelta y apegaba sus caderas con las suyas gruñendo de deseo.

Rin jadeo deseosa mirándolo a los ojos con un seductor brillo de anhelo –yo también… -susurro envolviéndose en un apasionado beso que Sesshomaru intensifico y con el deseo por poseerla hirviendo por su venas la levanto por los glúteos recargándola sobre uno de los muros y la penetro con profundidad perdiéndose entre sus caderas e iniciando con un sensual vaivén de embestidas que los llevo a la cima del más exquisito placer.

Durante el viaje de regreso al palacio del oeste ambos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando mutuamente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el príncipe la abrazaba posesivamente mientras que Rin descansaba su cabeza y manos sobre su pecho.

Durante los días en los que Rin y Sesshomaru estuvieron en el palacio, el fiel sirviente del príncipe había llevado la encomienda de su amo y señor a las tierras del oeste entregando en las manos propias de la reina del palacio un pergamino por parte de su amo.

-Pequeño youkai… -dijo Irasue curiosa –presumo entonces que es de mi hijo… -dijo seria y con semblante sereno.

-si mi señora…el amo Sesshomaru me pidió que se lo entregase en persona…-contesto Jaken haciendo una enorme reverencia a la dama inu.

-Bien…entonces retírate –ordeno Irasue retirándose con elegancia del lugar y dando por terminada la conversación.

El pergamino era un mensaje sencillo por parte de su primogénito notificándole que Rin se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud y regresarían dentro de algunos días.

Irasue terminaba de leerlo junto a Kikyo quien se encontraba ya más tranquila al saber que su hija estaba bien y se encontraba en buenas manos, la dama inu coloco el pergamino sobre una de sus repisas mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga, el semblante en el rostro de ambas era invadido por una leve sonrisa… después de tanto esperar al fin las cosas entre ellos se estaban encaminando a algo que todos deseaban.

Inuyasha por otro lado estaba con un humor de los mil demonios al no saber de Rin…aunque sabía que el imbécil de Sesshomaru no le haría daño no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo y ansioso por verla…después de todo aun y cuando ella lo había rechazado una vez…su corazón le insistía en que podría conquistarla si se lo proponía… y con esa idea en mente decidió que volvería a intentarlo. Solo que ahora Rin aun no volvía a palacio y su impaciencia crecía con el paso de los días –porque demonios se tardara tanto Sesshomaru en regresar –gruño acostado sobre el enorme futon de su habitación.

El sonido de los guardias anunciando la llegada de ambos paralizo por completo las actividades del palacio –Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama –susurraron los sirvientes reverenciándoles –que bueno que ya regresaron –exclamaron desde sus lugares.

Sesshomaru camino junto a Rin con sus manos enlazadas en todo momento permaneciendo con su semblante de indiferencia hacia los demás, Rin por el contrario mostraba un semblante amable y cálido a su paso sin embargo al llegar a los pasillos principales ambos se detuvieron en cuanto pudieron divisar a Irasue y Kikyo apresurando el paso hacia ellos.

Con un ágil y disimulado movimiento Sesshomaru ladeo su cabeza para susurrarle algo a su hembra –recuerda mi compromiso…ahora tu eres mi hembra...hablare con nuestros padres al regresar… -susurro con voz tierna y posesiva apretando su agarre mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre su melena –te veré a mi regreso… preciosa…-concluyo apartándose de ella en el momento justo en el que Kikyo la abrazaba efusivamente emocionada al saber que su hija había regresado…

-Rin…Rin..Oh Rin… gracias a dios que estas bien! –exclamo Kikyo con su voz rota por el llanto abrazándola con alegría, Rin le correspondió el abrazo también con cariño ya que tenía bastantes días que no veía a su madre y en verdad la extraño muchísimo.

-Si madre…estoy bien –contesto Rin serena y con sentimiento –discúlpame por haberte preocupado…-susurro aun en los brazos de su madre.

-Rin! –Chillo Kagome corriendo desde la distancia –volviste! –exclamo llena de alegría y felicidad –Hermana…Que bueno que estas bien…! –concluyo con voz llorona abrazándola con ternura.

-Kagome…-susurro Rin con sentimiento correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana.

Irasue miraba enternecida como Rin era asediada y cubierta de abrazos por todos los que la amaban y la apreciaban… Inuyasha estaba por igual solo que mantenía un semblante menos efusivo desde su lugar al estar observándola algo en ella lo sorprendió bastante… su aroma estaba finamente mezclado con uno muy familiar –no puede ser…-pensó sobresaltado mientras trataba de olfatear nuevamente pero ahora enfocando directamente su mirada sobre la de Sesshomaru tratando de buscar una respuesta a la grandísima interrogante que en esos momentos lo abatía y en cierta forma lo desorientaba.

Sesshomaru simplemente los ignoro girándose en media vuelta para caminar parsimoniosamente hacia sus aposentos.

-Muchas gracias príncipe Sesshomaru…-dijo Kikyo a sus espaldas con gratitud y respeto –gracias por cuidar y proteger a mi hija –concluyo inclinando su cabeza como reverencia, Kagome por igual agradeció por traer de vuelta a su hermana sana y salva.

Sesshomaru solo ladeo su cabeza y asintió correspondiéndoles el gesto e inmediatamente después continuó con su camino.

El atardecer comenzó a desvanecerse despejando al hermoso cielo de los cálidos rayos de sol para cubrirlo con un manto oscuro lleno de hermosas estrellas. Las incesantes preguntas de su madre acerca de cómo y dónde había pasado los últimos días en compañía de Sesshomaru habían cesado respondiéndole por el momento en que se habían establecido por algunos días en el palacio del príncipe convenientemente hasta reponer por completo sus fuerzas y descansar lo suficiente. Y que para su comodidad el príncipe se mostro caballeroso y respetuoso manteniéndose al margen en todo el tiempo de su estadía dejándola al cuidado de una youkai curandera que servía en su palacio y le atendía y revisaba sus heridas durante el día y la noche satisfaciendo la curiosidad de su madre.

La única que no se trago ese cuento fue Kagome que aprovecho para interrogarla una vez que estaban solas en su habitación.

-Que ocurre Kagome…? –pregunto Rin curiosa desde su asiento.

-Que fue lo que en verdad sucedió… -pregunto Kagome serena mientras sorbía su te.

Rin solo suspiro…sabia que a su hermana no la podría engañar por más tiempo en especial luego de desaparecerse por tanto tiempo con Sesshomaru –Júrame que no se lo contaras a nadie… -advirtió dejando la tacita de te sobre la mesita con actitud seria y mirando hacia el enorme ventanal de al lado.

Kagome asintió preocupada –Me entregue a él… -susurro con la voz más tranquila que pudo sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrió la recorría… - Luego del incidente con la Shinkra…-dijo Rin de manera pausada –en ese entonces finalizo la prueba entre mi corazón y el deber… yo sabía lo que quería… y en ese trance comprendí que me enamore como una cría de Sesshomaru…-suspiro llevándose sus manos al lugar de su corazón -el me llevo a su palacio y me cortejo…-continuo con voz tierna y serena –se comporto como nunca antes Kagome… -dijo mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro –esa noche fue maravillosa para los dos y sin pensarlo sucedió… -susurro enrojecida Rin.

Kagome estaba atónita ante el relato de su hermana y con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas –no lo puedo creer Rin…-dijo sorprendida pero con voz alegre y entusiasta –entonces el… -pregunto curiosa.

-El me ama… -afirmo Rin con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos genuino.

Kagome estaba feliz por su hermana, su amor era correspondido solo que ahora una incertidumbre la invadió por completo -Pero y ahora… como reaccionaran nuestros padres? –pregunto temerosa.

-Hablaremos con ellos cuando nuestro padre y Lord Inu Taisho regresen –contesto con seguridad y coraje –ahora ya nada podrá separarnos…nunca más… -susurro Rin con voz enamorada mientras tomaba entre sus manos el colgante que le había obsequiado su príncipe.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al observar la hermosa pieza –Es hermoso! –exclamo acercándose hacia su hermana –El te lo regalo? –pregunto contenta apreciando la hermosa luna creciente que pendía de la fina cadena.

-Si…-susurro Rin ruborizada –este es el símbolo de su familia…el símbolo de compromiso… -concluyo con voz tierna y encantadora.

Kagome abrazo a su hermana con felicidad –Oh Rin estoy muy feliz por ti… -dijo sonriente liberándola de su abrazo –oye pero… -comento un poco dubitativa –tienes que darme mayores detalles no me puedes dejar con la curiosidad! –demando Kagome en torno pícaro y juguetón haciendo que el sonrojo de Rin incrementara.

-Kagome! –exclamo Rin avergonzada –pero qué clase de hermana eres! –pregunto incrédula incapaz de comprender hasta donde era capaz de llegar la curiosidad innata de su hermana.

-Vamos somos hermanas! Y yo quiero saber lo que significa emparejarse con un youkai! –demando picara –dicen por ahí que son muy apasionados…y fogosamente insaciables…-susurro suspirando por las nubes y con semblante enamoradizo.

El rubor en las mejillas de Rin se incremento si es que era posible mientras recordaba aquellas apasionadas noches en las que su príncipe la poseyó incontable número de veces.

-Entonces si es cierto! –afirmo Kagome al mirar el semblante de su hermana –Dios mío! Que romántico! –Chillo emocionada e histérica –cuando vendrás por mí… mi dulce caballero youkai para arrastrarme contigo a noches llenas de pasión desmedida…-comento con tono sarcástico y burlón.

Rin solamente la abucheo con un almohadón de cerca pidiéndole que se callara prometiéndole que mañana le contaría a detalle si la dejaba descansar ahora.

-De acuerdo…de acuerdo pero es una promesa! –señalo Kagome abandonando la habitación de su hermana en el acto. Rin solo suspiro cansada recostándose en el acto sobre su enorme futon quedándose poco a poco dormida.

En la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru partió al alba sin despedirse de nadie rumbo a las tierras del sur tal y como su madre le había dictado por mandato de su padre, dejando a su tesoro más preciado en el lugar que y bajo unas condiciones a las que el realmente quería…pero a su regreso las cosas definitivamente cambiarían.

La noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa menos a Rin quien ya sabía que su príncipe se ausentaría por algunos días teniendo en su corazón la firme promesa de su pronto regreso.

Los días pasaron como el agua que corre sobre el rio y una mañana cualquiera Rin como era costumbre salió al alba de sus habitaciones vestida con sus ropas de entrenamiento una suave yukata color azul claro en contraste con una hamaka color azul oscuro con un cinturón azul claro ajustando levemente su cintura y dejando flojas solo algunas zonas para poder tener mayor flexibilidad.

El ambiente de los alrededores era cubierto por una leve bruma dándole apariencia al palacio de misterio y penumbra. Camino un buen rato por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al Jardín del Norte, un lugar con bastantes robles y en donde se podían avistar algunos campos con flores de lavanda y flor de paraíso, con tranquilidad comenzó a adentrarse hacia el prado de donde brotaban todas ellas y una vez allí se inclino un poco para sacar de entre las mangas de su yukata un costalito color café claro hecho de piel forrada atado por un fino lazo rosa.

-Son perfectas –pensó mientras con gracia y delicadeza comenzaba a cortar algunas de ellas y las introducía en el costalito –creo que con estas será suficiente –dijo sonriendo mientras sentía a un leve youki por los alrededores, sin detener su labor y con cuidado comenzó a analizar los alrededores echando miradas discretas hacia los arboles ya que la presencia de ese ser se podía sentir con más fuerza por esa zona –Quien será… -pensó dubitativa mientras fruncía un poco el ceño –Esta presencia es de un demonio…-continuo cavilando mientras su mirada se fijaba en algún punto de un roble –así que ahí estas…-frunció el cejo mientras apretaba entre su muñeca su arco.

Con suavidad comenzó a levantarse de su lugar para disimular un poco y pretender estar absorta a la presencia del "intruso" comenzando a avanzar hacia un lugar más despejado con pocos árboles y con dianas colocadas alrededor de ella –muy bien…-se dijo Rin a sí misma –si no quieres salir por las buenas…entonces tendré que sacarte por las malas –concluyo mientras agudizaba sus sentidos.

Suspiro hondamente para relajarse por completo mientras se posicionaba en el centro del campo tensando una flecha en el arco, enfocando su atención y concentración hacia el centro de la diana que tenía enfrente echando una rápida mirada hacia su derecha para segundos después volverla de nuevo hacia el frente, permaneció quieta por unos instantes profundizando sus sentidos para cerciorarse de la ubicación del intruso frunció un poco el ceño al confirmar sus sospechas liberando a la flecha al momento incrustándose justo en el centro de la diana, inmediatamente volvió a tensar otra apuntando hacia la misma diana pero ahora sin deambular disparo la flecha con una mayor velocidad y agresividad incrustándose sobre la primera flecha que lanzo partiéndola en dos dejando con ello una advertencia clara a su espectador.

Al no recibir respuesta nuevamente coloco otra flecha sobre el arco pero esta vez su puntería se centro en lo alto de un roble que estaba a su lado derecho, mediando la distancia entre ambos Rin fijo su mirada hacia la parte final del roble tensando con mayor fuerza la flecha y disparando en el acto sin meditar.

La flecha salió disparada con la misma intensidad que la anterior rozando agresivamente sobre la mejilla izquierda del misterioso intruso ocasionándole una pequeña cortada y terminándose de incrustar sobre la corteza del gran tronco del árbol –La próxima vez no fallare… –exclamo Rin desde su lugar posicionándose nuevamente con su arco y flecha tensada en la misma dirección.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido…las orbes de sus ambarinos ojos estaban como dos enormes platos -una decima mas de inclinación y no la hubiera contado -pensó tragando con dificultad la saliva en su garganta por la impresión, la sangre en su mejilla se comenzaba a correr un poco mientras que con su manga izquierda la limpiaba en el acto. El sonido de la flecha tensada sobre el arco lo saco de su perturbación Rin estaba preparándose para disparar y con una mirada de determinación decidió salir de su escondite dando un leve salto fuera de las hojas y ramas que lo cubrían.

Con astucia una gran mancha roja se vislumbro por los cielos Rin cambio poco a poco su semblante al notar de quien se trataba –Inu...yasha –susurro confundida mientras abandonaba su postura de ataque y colocaba la flecha en el carcaj que traía sobre su espalda. Ella solo lo observo de soslayo…jamás pensó que se tratase de él… el aura de Inuyasha había cambiado un poco y es por eso que no lo ubicaba como familiar.

Indeciso Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente hacia ella mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones…ahora no sabía cómo estaban las cosas desde que ella regreso junto a Sesshomaru aquel dia… cuando la volvió a ver lucia…cambiada y distinta… el brillo de sus ojos era el mismo…pero su aroma se había tornado más dominante y estaba rodeado de otro que le era demasiado familiar…no quería armar conjeturas hasta no estar seguro… pero su yo interno exigía saber una respuesta a todas esas interrogantes que lo atormentaban desde que regresaron ambos al palacio.

Rin solo suspiro con resignación sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano esto sucedería así que no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto por más tiempo –creí que esperaría hasta que Sesshomaru se lo comunicara a nuestros padres pero…-pensó con sus ojos cerrados –creo que lo mejor será que lo sepa de una vez –concluyo abriendo los ojos con resignación.

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos tratando de localizar a su hermana ya que Rin le había prometido pasarse todo el día con ella y platicarle de una vez por todas con más detalle todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia en el palacio los pasados días estando a solas con Sesshomaru.

-Donde podrá estar… -dijo Kagome un poco contrariada, pero pronto recordó que a Rin le gustaba practicar con el arco por las mañanas –Ayyy…pero que tonta soy…como no pensé en eso antes…-pensó haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras emprendía a paso veloz su camino hacia el área de entrenamiento donde seguro se encontraba su hermana.

En el jardín del norte se podía sentir una atmosfera de incomodidad ya que ambos solo pensaban en cómo expresar con las palabras apropiadas todos aquellos tormentos que los invadían y una vez que su cercanía fue la prudente Rin fue la que se animo a romper el ambiente hostil que se sentía.

-Buenos días Inuyasha –dijo Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Rin…Buenos días –contesto Inuyasha un poco inquieto.

-Como estas? –pregunto Rin tratando de conversar un poco con él y prepararlo para lo que venía.

-Bien…y tú? –contesto Inuyasha mirándola ansioso como si sus ambarinos ojos le transmitieran todas las sensaciones que tenía en su interior.

-Estoy bien gracias…-contesto sonriente y serena –Ocurre algo? –pregunto al ver que el semblante de Inuyasha no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Inuyasha dudo por unos instantes en si debía continuar o no pero la verdad era que no lo resistía mas –Crees…que podamos…hablar…? –pregunto dudoso volteando su mirada hacia otro punto y controlar su ansiedad.

-De acuerdo…si gustas podemos platicar en aquel kiosco –dijo Rin señalando hacia el fondo.

Inuyasha solo asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, el camino fue bastante corto dentro del pequeño kiosco había una pequeña banca de piedra, las barandas de las orillas eran de madera de roble entallada en estilo occidental y con símbolos del clan de la luna.

-Te escucho –dijo Rin con voz serena y tranquila mientras tomaba asiento.

Inuyasha permaneció distanciado de ella tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para formular sus inquietudes pero desgraciadamente carecía de paciencia cuando algo le perturbaba y estando las cosas a ese punto decidió ser directo –Rin…que es lo que hay entre tú y Sesshomaru? –pregunto dándole la espalda.

Rin se sorprendió jamás pensó que fuese a ir al grano así tan de repente…no sabía cómo contestar –Porque me preguntas eso? –le contesto con una pregunta.

-Porque desde que llegaste… te note distinta… tu esencia ya no es la misma de antes… es… diferente… -contesto Inuyasha dejando ver en esta última parte como el tono de su ronca voz se quebraba… como si una parte de su ser temiera escuchar el porqué.

Rin solo permaneció en silencio desde su lugar –mi… esencia… -pensó al recordar claramente el porqué su aroma ya no era el mismo que antes –Sesshomaru…-se dijo a si misma cerrando sus ojos mientras recordaba lo que su príncipe le había dicho aquella noche en la que la marco como suya.

_BACK__ FLASH _

_Sesshomaru __se encontraba recostado a espaldas de ella contemplándola ensimismado con sus piernas enlazadas una con la otra acariciando con sus garras posesivamente la sensual silueta de su hembra mientras mordisqueaba tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja depositando por momentos besos húmedos sobre un área en especial de su a perlado cuello de donde se podían apreciar la marca de cuatro incisiones ocasionadas por sus colmillos lamiendo y admirándola con recelo –Ahora eres completamente mía…mi hermosa Rin…-susurro seductoramente el daiyoukai desde aquel lugar que lo mantenía prisionero mientras comenzaba a degustar nuevamente con sus labios la exquisita piel de su hembra._

_Rin __jadeaba al sentir como sus caricias le avivaban su ser y comenzaban a despertar en ella unos enormes deseos de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos –Sesshomaru…-gimió sintiendo como su mononoke la tomaba de la barbilla suavemente para beber de sus labios una vez más con pasión y deseo._

_-Te amo mi dulce princesa…-ronroneo con su voz sedosa y agitada separándose solo unos centímetros de sus labios para mirar con sus orbes color oro a los ojos esmeralda que reflejaban un hermoso brillo cargado de amor y pasión que terminaron por lanzarlo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones perdiéndose nuevamente en la humedad de sus labios mientras con su peso la recostaba completamente sobre el futon y se colocaba nuevamente encima de ella para amarla y poseerla nuevamente –ahora llevas la esencia de mi ser dentro de ti –susurro Sesshomaru entre apasionados besos y caricias mientras sus garras avanzaban con ansiedad hacia sus caderas –Eres mi hembra…__mi dulce y sensual hembra…-continuo mientras devoraba con cada centímetro de su piel –Ahora ningún macho…sea humano o youkai te podrá jamás tocar…-dijo mientras degustaba el valle de sus senos sacando de su compañera una dulce sinfonía de gemidos que lo excitaban en demasía e incitaban a amarla hasta drenar la última gota de energía de su ser…-Solo yo…solo este Sesshomaru será tu dueño…-concluyo mientras le levantaba un poco las caderas para penetrarla y comenzar a embestirla con anhelo, fuerza y pasión. _

_-Ahora nuestro lazo es irrompible Rin…mi dulce Rin… -ronroneo Sesshomaru desde sus labios._

_FIN DEL BACK FLASH_

-Y siempre seré tuya para siempre mi amor… –dijo para sí misma mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados profundizando los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba y guardaba con recelo hacia su daiyoukai.

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta… –dijo Inuyasha con su voz ronca y temerosa haciendo que Rin saliera de su ensoñación.

-Inuyasha…yo… –contesto Rin con su voz dudosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse a él y tratar de explicarle de la manera menos dolorosa posible su decisión.

Pero antes de que siquiera comenzara fue interrumpida por el –ya veo… –dijo Inuyasha con el tono de voz más sereno e indiferente que pudo demostrar en ese momento el aire agitaba suavemente su melena peli plateada –entonces… es cierto… -dijo levantando su mirada hacia el cielo…sus ojos temblaban expectantes mostrando el dolor del que era preso en su interior al escuchar la respuesta de la propia boca de la mujer que le había robado el corazón –ya hiciste tu elección…-concluyo con voz débil y temerosa ocasionada por el profundo dolor de su corazón.

Rin aspiro profundamente sintiendo que por más que tratase a final de cuentas el corazón de Inuyasha saldría lastimado –Si… -contesto resignada y con sus ojos cerrados mostrando en su rostro tristeza al ver que estaba lastimando a su mejor amigo de la infancia –lo siento –susurro por lo bajo ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Inuyasha ardía de desesperación… en su mente se llevaba a cabo una guerra entre la razón y el resentimiento… un sentimiento de despecho nublaba su razón arrastrándolo hacia un precipicio sin fondo en donde solo existía un nombre para eso…"Traición"… Sesshomaru le había robado lo más preciado sabiendo exactamente lo que ella significaba para el… la sangre en sus venas comenzó a hervir producto de la rabia y el odio que comenzaban a nacer hacia el…

-Sesshomaru… me robaste lo que mi corazón mas anhelaba –pensó mientras fruncía el ceño mostrando enojo y desesperación – no te importo que fuera algo mío y lo tomaste sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta… -concluyo mentalmente mientras fruncía mas el ceño y con sorna sonreía.

-Entonces eso es lo que a tu corazón le agrada…-afirmo Inuyasha con voz arrogante –Por que si es así yo también te puedo demostrar que puedo ser regio y dominante –sentencio volteándose con una mirada de resentimiento mientras le tomaba bruscamente el antebrazo.

-Es eso! –Demando Inuyasha furioso ocasionando que Rin se sobresaltara por el susto que sus actos le provocaban.

En ese momento Kagome llegaba por el pasillo del lado externo escuchando claramente los alaridos de su pelea –Rin..? –susurro al identificar una de las voces mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por entre los robles.

-De que estás hablando Inuyasha? –contesto asustada –Suéltame me lastimas! –grito forcejeando con él para que la liberara.

-Inuyasha…-cavilo sorprendida Kagome desde atrás del tronco del roble –que hace?...-dijo para sí misma mientras trataba de agudizar su oído desde el lugar donde estaba oculta.

Pero Inuyasha hizo caso omiso empujándola con todo su peso hacia el pilar que estaba detrás de ellos mientras Rin forcejeaba tratando de liberarse –Pero que haces! –demando Rin molesta – Me estas lastimando! –grito dando un alarido de dolor al sentir como la recargaba bruscamente sobre el pila de madera.

-Hago lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio –exclamo furico mientras bajaba con fuerza el antebrazo de Rin y con su otra mano la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura.

Rin entendiendo a la perfección sus intenciones comenzó a vociferarle –Suéltame! Acaso te has vuelto loco! –pregunto enojada forcejeando entre su agarre –por favor Inuyasha mírate! –grito encarándolo directamente –Tú no eres así! –exclamo.

-Si si lo soy dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios por impulso para besarla, pero Rin ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado –Nooo! –gimió Rin con dolor y sus ojos cerrados.

Kagome temblaba desde su lugar al presenciar en silencio lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hermana y el chico del que día a día se estaba enamorando, sus ojos temblaban por el espectáculo que le acontecía…un fuerte dolor en su pecho comenzaba a emerger producto del dolor en su corazón –Inuyasha…está enamorado de Rin…-se dijo sorprendida y la vez con una profunda tristeza.

-Porque no Rin…-decía Inuyasha con voz lastimera y desesperada –Porque…si sabes lo que yo siento por ti…-susurro mientras se escondía en su cuello –Te quiero…maldición te quiero! –concluyo con su voz quebrada

Rin solo lloraba en silencio – pero yo a ti no…-contesto seria –no de esa manera…-sentencio aun con su cabeza ladeada y colocando sus brazos de por medio para distanciarlo de su cuerpo lo mas que podía.

-No…no… -balbuceo con desesperación Inuyasha –tu estas encandilada por Sesshomaru –dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para encararla y obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos directamente –Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que él –susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba a sus labios con sus ojos cerrados.

Kagome simplemente observaba desde su lugar escondida sintiendo como gruesas lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos y se corrían lentamente sobre sus mejillas –Inu...yasha –pensó.

-No… -Rin simplemente lo volvió a rechazar -por favor Inuyasha entiende…-dijo sin mirarlo –no me puedes obligar a sentir algo que yo no siento por ti –sentencio con voz seria.

-Y el imbécil de Sesshomaru si pudo? –pregunto con disgusto.

-Eso a ti no te importa… –contesto enojada mientras se zafaba de su agarre aprovechando que Inuyasha había retrocedió un poco y le había dejado espacio libre.

-Por supuesto que me importa que acaso no te humillo y lastimo cuando eras una niña! –reclamo con saña –Donde quedo todo ese supuesto odio que le tenias? –pregunto furico mientras Rin simplemente lo ignoraba ladeándose un poco para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de ahí.

-Por favor Inuyasha no sigas…-advirtió Rin sabiendo que la situación se complicaba minuto a minuto y pasaría lo inevitable alejándose a paso veloz de ahí.

-Con un demonio contéstame! –exclamo al borde de su histeria –El jamás estuvo a tu lado como yo lo estuve!... siempre busco la manera de lastimarte y siempre lo hará! –sentencio con rabia mientras la seguía por los alrededores.

-Éramos unos críos! –le grito Rin enojada mientras se detenía para encararlo y detener esa absurda pelea.

-Por dios Rin escúchate! Para tu información Sesshomaru jamás ha querido a alguien más que a su propia persona…nunca le ha importado lo que quieran o piensen los demás –dijo tratando de hacerla razonar.

- Basta! No pienso seguir escuchándote un segundo más! –vocifero furiosa mientras lo rodeaba para salir de ahí.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado me oíste! –exclamo tomándola por el antebrazo nuevamente –El me robo lo que más amo en esta vida y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir por ningún motivo! –dijo asiéndola por el brazo mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambos.

-El no te robo nada! –exclamo Rin furiosa encarándolo con su mirada.

-Por supuesto que sí! –Vocifero molesto –Se te hace poco que me robara tu cariño y tu amor! No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti y dejar que te aparte de mi lado me entendiste! –advirtió desesperado sosteniéndola por la fuerza de la nuca para besarla en contra de sus deseos.

Kagome simplemente cerró sus ojos turbada inclinándose sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cuello la hizo estremecerse por completo, la marca de posesión de Sesshomaru reaccionaba al no reconocer la esencia de su dueño y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo empujo bruscamente para alejarlo de ella abofeteándolo en ese mismo instante con coraje con su mano derecha.

Grandes lagrimas brotaban lentamente de sus hermosos ojos y su semblante mostraba decepción y furia…aquella bofetada lejos de causarle dolor lo había despertado de su trance…esa era la señal más clara para el de que ella jamás le correspondería y tomarla por la fuerza solo empeoraría las cosas –Que es lo que he hecho? –Cavilo arrepentido –Como pude ser capaz de hacerle esto? –se cuestiono…la imagen que tenia frente a él era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas…de todas las cosas que él le había jurado no hacer…había hecho las más dolorosa de todas ellas…la había lastimado… ahora tenía que encarar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No puedo creer que fueses capaz de tanto –dijo Rin con su voz dolida y sentida mientras se tocaba la marca en su cuello.

Inuyasha cabizbajo levanto su dorada mirada hacia ella mostrando su arrepentimiento –Rin…yo…

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi Inuyasha –sentencio mientras su miraba mostraba decepción –Aléjate de mi… -vocifero seria mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del palacio.

-Espera Rin… -dijo Inuyasha desesperado tratando de seguirla pero fue interrumpido por el alarido de alguien que salía de su escondite estremeciéndolo por completo al averiguar de quien se trataba.

-Basta! –demando Kagome saliendo de su escondite y mirándolos a ambos, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas… su cuerpo temblaba...un miedo profundo se apoderaba cada vez mas de su corazon y sin pensarlo más salió corriendo hacia sus habitaciones desesperada.

**Y hasta aqui dejamos el capitulo! Jejejeje me van a querer ahorcar...lo se... jajajajajaja asi que patitas para que las quiero!**

**Muchas gracias a todas mis hermosisimas lectoras por sus lindos y encantadores reviews sin duda iluminaron mucho mis dias que uff! han estado! El final de esta historia se acerca... no se exactamente cuantos capitulos mas habra pero las emociones estaran a flor de piel se los aseguro ;)**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo! **

**LAS QUIERO!**


	13. Celos

**Gomen! Gomen! Disculpen la enorme tardanza la verdad he andado muy ocupada...ando cambiandome de casa y bueno ya se imaginaran el show que se hace en las mudanzas aunque estoy super feliz jejejeje! Quiero agradecer a todas mis hermosas lectoras que dejaron un review y me inspiraron a continuar de verdad se los agradezco de corazon y alma esta historia es mi primer bebe y me alegra que tenga aceptacion... estoy por terminar el sig. capi asi que espero publicarlo entre estos tres dias! Bueno...suficiente de mi! XD!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

-Kagome! -Grito Rin sorprendida –espera! –exclamo saliendo detrás de su hermana.

-Porque Inuyasha…Porque! –se decía Kagome a si misma mientras corría cabizbaja derramando sus lagrimas en el trayecto.

-Kagome por favor espera…-gritaba Rin a lo lejos mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermana, jamás imagino que ella estuviese escondida entre los árboles y escuchara todo lo que momentos atrás acababa de ocurrir –No por favor no…-se decía interiormente lo que menos deseaba era que su hermana sufriera por su culpa.

Una vez que llego a sus habitaciones cerró la puerta con llave y se echo a llorar sobre su futon –Porque… Porque! –gritaba dolida mientras golpeaba con fuerzas el acojinado almohadón que tenía cerca –Porque Inuyasha! –exclamo presa del llanto.

-Kagome por favor ábreme –pidió Rin desde el otro lado de su puerta tocando incesantemente –por favor…te lo suplico…-dijo mientras se recargaba derrotada sobre la puerta.

-Déjenme sola! –Grito desde su lugar –No quiero ver a nadie! –exclamo para caer nuevamente en llanto y desahogarse completamente.

Rin simplemente se deslizo sobre la puerta hacia el suelo abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio –Perdóname…-susurro entre lagrimas.

Inuyasha aun permanecía estoico en el jardín… sin querer había perdido a las dos personas más valiosas para su corazón –Rin… Kagome…-cavilo mientras las imágenes de ambas acudían a su mente –Que fue lo que hice…-se dijo frunciendo el ceño – empeñado en mi egoísmo por Rin…lastime a Kagome sin importarme en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos… -concluyo apretando su puño con fuerza –ahora ella…probablemente me odia… -suspiro resignado mientras caminaba hacia el interior del palacio para encerrarse en sus aposentos.

Unas horas después Kagome comenzó a despertar, el doloroso llanto que instantes atras la atormento hizo que poco a poco sacara completamente todo lo que llevaba en su interior para que al poco tiempo después el sueño la venciera…-Que horas serán…-se pregunto fijando su vista hacia los rayos de sol que el bello atardecer colaba por las cortinas de su balcón mientras se levantaba de su futon y caminaba hacia el enorme ventanal –tal vez el aire fresco me ayude a ordenar mis ideas…-pensó mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón –Inuyasha está enamorado de Rin…-susurro mientras su mirada se entristecía al recordar todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos momentos atrás.

-Pero yo…-dijo levantando sus brillantes ojos opacados por las lágrimas hacia la puesta de sol –yo…lo amo…-susurro mientras se dejaba envolver por una sutil brisa de aire revolviéndose entre el viento su larga melena azabache y llevándose consigo aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por no salir –nadie tiene la culpa de esto…-aseguro serena –ni Rin… ni el…-dijo fijando su vista hacia el balcón que se encontraba frente al suyo.

El leve sonido en su puerta la saco de su meditación –Kagome…-se escucho decir desde el otro lado.

-Rin…-dijo Kagome para sí misma mientras entrecerraba su mirada ausente.

-Por favor…ábreme la puerta… -pidió suplicante Rin desde el pasillo – Kagome por favor… -susurro recargándose sobre la puerta mientras con tristeza asumía que con el silencio de su hermana que no quería hablarle ni verla.

El sonido de un cerrojo se escucho abriéndose de inmediato la puerta en donde se encontraba recargada su espalda… sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar fue a dar al piso quejándose por el dolor –Ayyy –gimió un poco sobándose la cabeza mientras abría los ojos y observaba como Kagome la miraba expectante levantándose al instante del suelo.

El silencio que le siguió fue incomodo y pensando en la mejor manera de explicarle Rin se dio cuenta realmente que ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse…después de todo Inuyasha fue el que la beso!

-Etto…yo…-balbuceo Rin un poco.

-Vas a quedarte allí parada o me vas a dar un abrazo de hermana mayor? –pregunto Kagome con un tono de voz entre molesto y juguetón.

Rin parpadeo sorprendida pero después reacciono y la abrazo fuerte al saber que su hermana no estaba molesta con ella después de todo –Perdóname…-dijo entre lagrimas aun así.

Kagome solo se aferraba más a su abrazo…realmente necesitaba el consuelo de su hermana… necesitaba desahogarse por completo –no Rin…. Perdóname tu a mi… -contesto con voz quebrada y triste –Fui muy egoísta…tú no tienes la culpa de que Inuyasha sienta eso por ti…-susurro con voz triste.

-Pero Kagome…-dijo Rin encarándola –por mi culpa tu estas triste…-sentencio con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No –dijo Kagome ya más serena –Yo estoy triste porque no sé cuándo ocurrió ni porque pero…yo…estoy triste por me enamore de Inuyasha como una tonta… -concluyo mientras nuevas lagrimas invadían a sus ojos –aun y cuando el no me corresponda…mi corazón siempre lo amara…-suspiro resignada.

-Aun es muy pronto para decir que el no te ama no crees? –pregunto Rin con aire curioso mientras le levantaba la barbilla.

-Pero el…-balbuceo Kagome.

-El nada. –Sentencio Rin soltando un enorme suspiro –El está confundido Kagome…-dijo mirándola a los ojos –Inuyasha no me ama… -concluyo cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

-Pero él lo dijo…en el –continuo nuevamente Kagome.

-Si…sé lo que dijo pero… si realmente me amara…-dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para mirarla –nunca te habría intentado cortejar en la ceremonia principal cierto? –pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Kagome se sorprendió por unos instantes mientras un leve carmesí bañaba sus mejillas al recordar como Inuyasha la cortejo toda esa noche sin separarse siquiera un solo minuto de su lado.

-Lo ves –dijo Rin orgullosa al notar como el carmesí se notaba en las mejillas de su hermana.

-Pero Rin eso no significa que –aludió Kagome tratando de razonar las cosas.

-Eso significa bastante para mí –dijo Rin interrumpiéndola nuevamente –ya verás…todo estará bien… -concluyo mostrando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome por primera vez después un largo rato sonrió…Rin era buenísima para levantarle los ánimos y alejar todos aquellas cosas que la atormentaban –Gracias Rin! –dijo contenta a la vez que la abrazaba cariñosamente, Rin solo se limito a sonreír y le correspondió su abrazo.

Una semana después…

El ambiente entre Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha había mejorado bastante en especial entre estos últimos dos ya que durante los siguientes días después del malentendido Inuyasha había ido a buscar a Kagome para disculparse con ella y aclarar las cosas entre ellos dos, ella solamente lo había escuchado decir que para el ella era una persona muy especial para su corazón y no deseaba perderla… que había sido un tonto al comportarse como un patán con su hermana pero que jamás la volvería a molestar…Rin había sido muy clara en decir que no deseaba tenerlo cerca así que respetaría su decisión.

Kagome entendiendo que era injusto obligarlo a corresponderle decidió aplicar la táctica que su hermana le había dado durante su plática de días atrás.

_FLASH__ BACK_

_-Que! –exclamo sorprendida Kagome._

_-Hazlo Kagome –dijo Rin convencida_

_-Pero Rin eso es… -argumento apenada Kagome._

_-Acaso no lo quieres? –pregunto Rin con aire divertido_

_-Etto…si pero… -contesto Kagome dubitativa._

_-Pero nada…-dijo Rin sonriendo victoriosa –ya verás!...entre más convivan juntos mas se conocerán –afirmo orgullosa_

_-No estoy segura… -dijo Kagome meditativa –que tal si piensa que quiero conquistarlo?_

_-Ay por favor…de eso se trata! –Contesto con voz divertida –Además…usaras tus encantos para seducirlo…-dijo mirándola sugestivamente._

_Kagome solo la miraba incrédula en verdad Rin era de temer…más le valía no meterse en su camino…no se imaginaba ni quería saber de lo que sería capaz de hacer su hermana para obtener lo que desease._

_-Esto lo utilizaste con Sesshomaru? –pregunto de repente fingiendo aire de inocencia y curiosidad_

_Rin simplemente se sonrojo hasta la rabilla no esperaba realmente que su hermana se la devolviera…no así… -Ehmm…mejor no hablemos de eso… –dijo nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema –Esto… es entre tu e Inuyasha… -dijo carraspeando su garganta._

_-Jajajajajajaja –Kagome estallo en risas –Deberías haberte visto! Jajajajajaja –continuo mientras se colocaba ambas manos sobre su abdomen tratando de controlarse._

_Rin solo gruño haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

_-Está bien… Está bien… me callare –dijo aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos producto de la risa –pero recuerda que aun tenemos una plática pendiente –concluyo codeándola para llamar su atención._

_Rin solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño el ojo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y convenciéndose de que su plan de "ataque" tal vez funcionaria decidió ponerlo en marcha -No te preocupes Inuyasha –contesto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Siempre podremos ser amigos –concluyo dejando a un Inuyasha perplejo y con una cara de sorpresa enorme jamás pensó que Kagome lo tomaría tan…a la ligera?…pero viendo que no la perdería sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces…somos… Amigos? –pregunto Inuyasha mientras le extendía su mano para estrecharla.

-Amigos –contesto Kagome con una dulce sonrisa que a Inuyasha simplemente termino por cautivar mientras estrechaban sus manos.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el jardín del ala oeste ya que aun faltaban algunos detalles para terminar de remodelar el jardín central…los ataques de los dragones no habían dañado muchas zonas del palacio pero los jardines fueron los más afectados por las llamaradas.

Como de costumbre Irasue platicaba con Kikyo y ahora Rin trataba de unírseles para dejarle el campo libre a su hermana con Inuyasha.

Estos últimos días sus acercamientos eran más comunes ya que a ambos les gustaba pasar momentos juntos como platicar debajo de algún roble o a veces contemplar los atardeceres y algunas veces los cielos estrellados… claro habiendo algún chaperón de por medio, su amistad se había fortalecido con el paso de los días. Inuyasha comenzaba a descubrir la belleza interna de Kagome y ciertas veces se descubría a si mismo observándole a detalle también la "externa" pero lo que más le turbo los sentidos fue aquel día en donde sin querer rozaron inocentemente sus manos.

_BACK FLASH_

_Ambos se encontraban cerca del hermoso estanque en el jardín de jade, Kagome había insistido en observar a las luciérnagas e Inuyasha añadiéndole un poco de diversión la había retado a atrapar una luciérnaga con sus manos._

_-La verdad dudo mucho que lo logres… -dijo Inuyasha retándola_

_-Así…eso crees… -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa –y por qué no lo vemos en este mismo instante? –pregunto con aire de confianza._

_-Bien… hagámoslo –dijo mientras ambos se inclinaban un poco para acercarse._

_-De acuerdo…pero…que ganare si gano la apuesta? –pregunto curiosa_

_-Lo que desees…-contesto Inuyasha confiado._

_-Eso suena interesante –afirmo Kagome extendiendo sus manos hacia el estanque –Bien aquí voy._

_Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, Kagome introdujo por un momento su mano en el agua…tal parecía que buscara algo…cuando el semblante de su rostro se ilumino asumió que finalmente había encontrado aquello que buscaba con ansiedad._

_Con suavidad saco su mano del agua y la extendió lentamente sobre la superficie del agua…la verdad no entendía el porqué hacia eso pero momentos después su sorpresa fue mayor… las luciérnagas comenzaron a acercarse a su alrededor bailoteando en especial sobre la palma de su mano._

_-Eh! –exclamo Inuyasha sorprendido –pero…como lo hiciste? –pregunto curioso acercando su cuerpo un poco mas junto al de ella._

_-Es el musgo… -contesto Kagome con una dulce sonrisa –las luciérnagas se alimentan del musgo en las plantas –concluyo mientras lo miraba de lado._

_La imagen de Kagome rodeada por la tenue luz de las luciérnagas bailoteando a su alrededor lo cautivo…sintiéndose atraído por el brillo de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate…en verdad era hermosa…su blanquecina piel hacia contraste con la caída del anochecer y sus labios aun con poca luz se conservaban en su rosa pálido no podía evitar dejar de mirarla…_

_-Quieres intentarlo? –pregunto Kagome absorta de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Inuyasha aun se encontraba en su ensoñación hasta que la insistente voz de Kagome lo despertó_

_-Inuyasha… Inuyashaa…? -dijo Kagome con duda moviendo su mano aleatoriamente sobre el rostro del peli plateado._

_-Eh! –exclamo sorprendido mientras parpadeaba varias veces._

_-Estas bien? –pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa tierna y en tono juguetón._

_-Ah…Ehm.. Si…por qué no habría de estarlo –contesto haciéndose el distraído simulando como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_-Entonces? –pregunto Kagome nuevamente._

_-Entonces qué? –contesto Inuyasha dudoso._

–_Que si quieres intentarlo? –pregunto Kagome nuevamente riéndose de forma coqueta _

_Inuyasha solo se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza en verdad no __sabía que le estaba ocurriendo porque de un momento a otro se perdió pensando en ella…algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo y tenía que averiguar que era. _

_Instintivamente trato de hacer los mismo__s movimientos que Kagome hizo con anterioridad pero estaban tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kagome llevo la palma de su mano junto a la de ella hacia el estanque hasta el momento en que una suave brisa removió un poco su melena azabache y algunos mechones reposaron con gracia sobre la manga de su aori rojo liberando el aroma a lavanda que tenia._

_Inmediatamente el olfato de Inuyasha capto la esencia –Mmmm…huele bien… -se dijo a si mismo perdiéndose nuevamente en la belleza de la muchacha –Su piel es cálida y tersa –pensó __al sentir la palma suya sobre la de ella ignorando completamente a una Kagome que le explicaba el porqué las luciérnagas se acercaban y bailoteaban alrededor de ellos…por ahora su atención estaba centrada en el enlace que inconscientemente habían hecho con sus palmas._

_-Inuyasha? –pregunto Kagome al sentirlo distante _

_-Erhmm… sí que sucede –carraspeo un poco al sentirse descubierto_

_-Estas bien? –pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Si…si porque? –contesto Inuyasha._

_-Bueno es que por un momento pensé que no me escuchabas –dijo serena_

_-Claro que no –contesto Inuyasha simulando molestia_

_-Si tú lo dices –dijo Kagome tranquila mirando nuevamente hacia el estanque_

_Inuyasha solo la contemplaba en silencio sin saber que decir apretando inconscientemente su agarre_

_-Ocurre algo? –pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra al sentir su apretón._

_-No –contesto con voz tierna y sedosa mostrando un hermoso brillo en sus ambarinas orbes._

_El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir desaforadamente al instante y sabiendo que se metería en problemas si las cosas avanzaban hacia otro lugar decidió controlarse y esperar –Entonces… podrías devolverme mi mano por favor? –pregunto sonriente._

_Inuyasha reacciono al instante notando que había enlazado sus dedos con los de ella y la sostenía tiernamente –Lo siento –susurro apenado mientras liberaba su agarre._

_Kagome solo sonrió fingiendo que nada había pasado, pidiéndole en seguida que regresaran ya que comenzaba a oscurecer._

_FIN DEL __FLASH BACK_

-Que me está pasando contigo Kagome? –pensó mientras la escuchaba platicar sonriente.

Un mensajero hizo acto de presencia en el lugar notificándole a Irasue que tenía un mensaje de parte de Inu Taisho.

Irasue simplemente sonrió presa de la emoción dejando la tacita de té en la mesa para tomar el pergamino que le extendía el sirviente ordenándole después que se retirara.

-Noticias Irasue? –pregunto Kikyo sonriendo reflejando en sus ojos ansiedad.

Irasue asintió captando la atención de todos los presentes, con impaciencia comenzó a romper el sello del pergamino y lo extendió para comenzar la lectura en voz alta:

_Mi __amada Irasue,_

_Me complace informarl__es que la guerra ha terminado por fin…todas las redadas fueron exterminadas y los soldados rebeldes sobrevivientes fueron capturados y llevados a corte para ponerlos a disposición de Lord Taku, decidí cederle por esta ocasión esa decisión ya que nuestra impaciencia por regresar es enorme y el tomar esa clase de decisiones toma ciertamente bastantes días en especial sobre la vida de aquellos que lo traicionaron. _

_Sesshomaru arribo por la madrugada y como lo suponía su encuentro con Lord Taku termino por afianzar aun más nuestras tierras y el futuro reino que he dejado para mis hijos…supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos. Todos nos encontramos bien y partiremos esta misma tarde rumbo al palacio._

_Dale __mis saludos a la familia de Sheikan y hazles saber que por parte de él no ha habido un solo día en que no piense en su familia._

_Hasta entonces._

_Inu Taisho._

Todos estaban contentos con las noticias, en especial las damas ya que ansiaban volver a ver a sus esposos y Rin discretamente se sentía aliviada de que Sesshomaru se encontrase bien aunque no entendió muy bien la parte en el mensaje de Inu Taisho acerca de afianzar aun mas sus tierras, eso la dejo pensando…pero a final de cuentas ya no importaba…su Sesshomaru regresaba y estaría a su lado por siempre, un tenue rubor invadió sus mejillas mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y amor.

-Que ocurre Rin? –pregunto Kikyo desde su lugar al notar que su hija se sonrojaba.

-Eh? –exclamo Rin sorprendida –Ehm nada madre….-dijo nerviosa –porque…lo preguntas? –pregunta ya un poco más serena.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que vi que te sonrojaste y… –dijo su madre picara –acaso hay algo en lo particular que te emociona? –pregunto contenta.

Rin solo abrió un poco mas sus ojos sintiéndose descubierta –Me…Emocione…? –Balbuceo otra vez nerviosa –que estas tratando de insinuar? –pregunto esta vez curiosa mientras trataba en comprender el extraño comportamiento de su madre.

-Porque balbuceas?… solo fue una pregunta –comento con aire divertido y curioso –sino te conociera hija…cualquiera diría que te alegra que alguien regrese… -dijo con picardía mirando en complicidad a Irasue.

Si apenas logro controlar el pasado sonrojo esta vez seria mas difícil…su madre la había descubierto pensando en el! –Pero que cosas dices! –Exclamo cerrando sus ojos para fingir molestia y espantar las conjeturas –Yo solo…estoy contenta porque…porque papa regresa con nosotras…-concluyo haciendo un puchero.

En el fondo Kagome e Inuyasha se miraban cómplices riéndose por lo bajo al ver que Rin había sido descubierta en "In fraganti" en su lugar Irasue y Kikyo se miraban con igual picardía y reían discretamente también… era encantador ver que tanto Sesshomaru como ella trataran de "disfrazar" sus sentimientos frente a los demás.

-De acuerdo… entonces a eso se debe tu cambio de humor… -dijo Kikyo con sarcasmo.

Rin simplemente se hizo la desentendida y confirmo lo antes dicho –Si… solo es eso –puntualizo secamente para sorber de su tacita de té.

Irasue trataba de controlar su risa era increíble que los dos fuese exactamente iguales en eso… su hijo también le había dado vueltas al asunto aquella vez que platico con el…

La risa de Kagome fue un poco mas audible esta vez –Se puede saber de que se ríen ustedes dos? –pregunto Rin seria.

-De nada Rin… -contesto Kagome entre risas –Ven Inuyasha necesito que me ayudes a sacar unas flechas del dojo –dijo levantándose de su lugar mirándolo como si le dijera "vámonos o nos meteremos en problemas".

-Si –contesto Inuyasha –Con permiso –dijo a todas retirándose junto a Kagome.

Irasue y Kikyo simplemente asintieron y una vez que estos abandonaron el lugar –saben si no conociera como se llevan eso dos…juraría que hay algo entre ellos –dijo Irasue con picardía nuevamente.

-Si…es raro durante estos últimos días los dos han estado muy extraños… se llevan mejor… -dijo Kikyo al tiempo en que sorbía de su tacita de té.

Rin solo se rio para sus adentros al parecer el plan con Kagome e Inuyasha estaba funcionando… las cosas entre esos dos iban mejorando día a día.

-Tú qué opinas hija? –pregunto Kikyo con curiosidad, si había algo que ellas no supieran Rin seguramente se los aclararía.

-Son solo amigos madre –bufo Rin molesta desde su lugar –Que tiene de malo eso?

-Oh nada! –Dijo Kikyo contenta –no te parece encantador Irasue? –pregunto mirándola con mirada divertida para que le siguiera el juego –Te imaginas! Dijo emocionada –si las cosas siguen así y mejoran… tal vez sigan el ejemplo de Rin y Sesshomaru...! No sería estupendo? –pregunto haciendo énfasis en esta última parte.

Rin que estaba recargada sobre la mesa con uno de sus antebrazos ausente sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación… al escuchar el último comentario de su madre resbalo de su postura abriendo los ojos sorprendida mientras que de reojo miraba hacia su madre esperando una explicación por parte de esta que nunca llego ya que ambas damas la ignoraron continuando con lo suyo.

-Que emoción verdad! –dijo Irasue contenta tomando su tacita de te nuevamente.

-Con permiso –dijo Rin seria levantándose de su lugar para retirarse mientras farfullaba por su camino frases incoherentes entre los dientes molesta.

Irasue y Kikyo simplemente estallaron en risas una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista por los desplantes que hacia la inocente, solo esperaban estar en lo cierto.

Rin solo caminaba en silencio por los pasillos le parecía hostigante y molesto que todo el mundo asumiera que ya era un hecho que ella y Sesshomaru estaban juntos… pero que acaso no era así?, detuvo sus pasos un momento para analizar lo que acaba de decir…si era verdad…pero si ellos aun no habían hablado con sus padres al respecto por que asumían que ya había algo entre ellos? Era extraño…que mas daba…mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaría.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente y cuando menos lo pensaron el anochecer los cubrió con su oscuro manto cubierto por brillantes estrellas acompañadas el hermoso astro lunar posando en su máximo esplendor y belleza.

En su habitación la hermosa princesa de larga cabellera azabache contemplaba desde su balcón la hermosa luna llena que bañaba con su luz a todo el palacio…dulces recuerdos acudieron a ella en esos instantes evocando las sensaciones de aquellas apasionadas noches en las que su príncipe la amo sin descanso hasta el amanecer entre sus cálidos brazos sintiéndose dichosa y protegida.

-Mi amor…-susurro tiernamente al aire tocando sus labios para recordar los tiernos labios de su mononoke –regresa pronto… -dijo para después dar vuelta e introducirse hacia el interior de sus habitaciones y descansar, mañana lo vería…mañana las cosas cambiarían para los dos.

Durante el transcurso de la madrugada el pelotón de Inu Taisho continúo por su recorrido avistando los enormes muros que cubrían al palacio.

-Al fin llegamos –dijo Inu Taisho contento –por fin en casa –suspiro cansado

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Sheikan codeándolo –esta es la última vez que me la haces Inu Taisho –advirtio jugueton.

Inu Taisho solo se rio un poco y le siguió la corriente –vamos… ya te morías por salir un rato y dejar a un lado la rutina…no finjas… -afirmo pícaro.

Sheikan solo encogió sus hombros en señal de resignación –No cambiaras huracán –contesto siguiéndole el juego.

-Ni en mil años amigo –respondió Inu Taisho mientras se adentraban en el palacio –están reconstruyendo? –Dijo un poco sorprendido –Que ocurrió aquí Sesshomaru? –pregunto este a su primogénito.

-Nada que no se haya solucionado ya –contesto indiferente y serio –Con permiso –dijo a ambos mientras se encaminaba hacia sus aposentos.

Inu Taisho y Sheikan se miraron con picardía – El futuro Lord no desea ser importunado? –Comento con burla Sheikan a su amigo – Creo que sí! –contesto Inu Taisho incrédulo y sonriente, estallando en carcajadas ambos

–Sera mejor que descansemos…mañana nos pondremos al corriente –dijo Inu Taisho.

-Bien –contesto Sheikan –nos veremos por la mañana –concluyo emprendiendo ambos camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Por los pasillos Sesshomaru caminaba parsimoniosamente debatiéndose mentalmente en si debía seguir a la razón o a su corazón…ansiaba encontrarse con su hembra…la extrañaba, quería probar sus dulces y carnosos labios sin mencionar que con cada paso que daba el embriagante aroma de ella le llegaba a su nariz aturdiendo sus demás sentidos sobrenaturales seduciéndolo e incitándolo a dejarse llevar por sus deseos de estar con ella y perderse entre el sensual vaivén de sus caderas para amarla y poseerla durante lo que quedaba de la noche.

La tentación era enorme…pero aun y cuando desease estar con ella sabía que no era apropiado entrar en sus aposentos de esa manera, así que con una torturosa decidía tomo el pasillo de la izquierda para perderse y descansar en sus aposentos.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas el calor del amanecer los invadió con los primeros rayos del alba, Rin se removió entre las sabanas de su futon de un lado a otro, una suave brisa se colaba por entre las cortinas de su balcón revoloteando por momentos los mechones de cabello que descansaban sobre su frente.

Con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos esmeralda parpadeando un par de veces para despejarse de la ensoñación –ya amaneció –pensó mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada sobre las sabanas y bostezaba un poco.

-Bien Rin… a levantarse –susurro por lo bajo ladeándose hacia el extremo derecho del futon, una vez de pie se dirigió hacia el closet del fondo para elegir el kimono que usaría durante el día, un ruido en el baño le llamo la atención dejando a un lado lo que estaba buscando para asomarse de reojo por la puerta y ver quién era.

El ruido al correr un poco la puerta alerto a la dulce youkai que llenaba las enormes vasijas con agua caliente –Oh princesita! –Dijo la anciana –Buenos días –saludo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Rin sonrió –Buenos días Nariko –saludo abriendo por completo la puerta –esa es el agua para mi baño? –pregunto curiosa.

-Así es princesa… pensé en preparar las vasijas para cuando usted despertara –dijo Nariko continuando con su labor –discúlpeme si la desperté –susurro mientras terminaba de llenar el ultimo jarrón.

-No…no me despertaste…lo que sucede es que tengo la mala costumbre de despertarme muy temprano…-contesto Rin con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a colocar algunos aceites cerca –y por favor solo dime Rin… no es necesario el honorifico.

Nariko solo sonrió –quieres que te prepare la tina mi niña? –pregunto la youkai observando que Rin comenzaba a tomar algunos aceites.

-Lo harías por mi? –Pregunto Rin sonriente –quisiera terminar de elegir el kimono que usare para el día de hoy.

-Con gusto Rin –dijo la anciana tomando la pequeña vasija de la repisa para llenar la tina –quieres esparcir las flores que se encuentran en tu costal? –pregunto curiosa.

-Si por favor –dijo Rin desde su closet.

Unos minutos después Nariko salió del baño indicándole a Rin que el baño estaba listo –pero pequeña aun no decides cual vas a usar? –pregunto viendo a Rin indecisa.

-No…-contesto algo frustrada –ninguno me convence… -susurro con molestia mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Porque no me dejas prepararte tus ropas y tu vas y te relajas en la tina estoy segura que encontrare algo perfecto para ti –dijo muy segura la anciana.

-Está bien… -dijo Rin encaminándose hacia la tina

-Por cierto Rin…-dijo la anciana desde su lugar –Sabias que tu padre, Inu Taisho y el príncipe Sesshomaru ya llegaron? –pregunto mientras sonreía al escoger el kimono de su princesa.

Rin no se sorprendió mucho porque ya sabía que llegarían –sabía que llegarían pero no supe a qué hora –comento mientras con un paño se enjuagaba los brazos y el cuello.

-Llegaron entrada la madrugada… hoy va a ser un día muy especial… el amo del palacio ha regresado al fin junto a el príncipe y su padre… la señora Irasue ordeno hacer un gran festín para recibirlos –comento con alegría.

-Ya veo…-dijo Rin mientras untaba su cabello con los finos aceites que tenia sobre sus manos –Nana me podrías ayudar por aquí por favor –pregunto desde la tina.

Nariko se encamino deteniéndose a sus espaldas –claro que si –con delicadeza la anciana comenzó a correr el aceite sobre las puntas mientras que Rin solo se daba masajes sobre la cabeza para que se impregnara el olor completamente, un rato después Rin salía de la bañera envuelta en una bata y con una toalla sobre su cabello.

-Que te parece –comento Nariko mostrándole el hermoso kimono que yacía tendido sobre su extenso futon.

Rin solo lo miro sorprendida era perfecto el kimono era color azul marino con pétalos de sakura bordados sobre los bordes del cuello y las mangas por la extensa tela se podían apreciar el dibujo de pequeñas olas de mar teñidas en un azul zafiro tenue y algunas lunas en cuarto creciente distribuidas a lo largo de su pecho y espalda con destellos plateados, el obi era azul plateado con pequeños brillos también sobre la fina tela.

-Había olvidado que lo traje –comento Rin fascinada mientras tocaba con sus dedos la exquisitez de la tela.

-Bien y que esperamos! Vamos a probártelo preciosa –dijo Nariko emocionada desde su lugar.

Rin simplemente se abandono a los mimos de su nana, era increíble ver lo astuta que era y así comenzó el proceso de preparación dejando para el final los accesorios.

-Listo –dijo Nariko satisfecha – Ya estas lista… un momento! –exclamo para acercarse hasta el peinador y tomar del alhajero el accesorio final –perfecto! –comento una vez que le coloco el colgante a Rin sobre su cuello.

Rin parecía una muñequita de porcelana en vida, el color del kimono resaltaba el color de su piel, llevaba su larga melena azabache suelta con un par de mechones atados en una delgada trencilla que tenia incrustadas a lo largo de ella pequeños zafiros pero lo que la coronaba era el hermoso colgante en forma de luna en cuarto menguante tallado en oro y plata.

-En verdad que ese colgante es precioso… Donde lo consiguió tu padre? –pregunto Nariko mientras le acomodaba los bordes de la parte baja del Kimono.

-No fue un regalo de mi padre –contesto mirando ensimismada el colgante entre sus manos.

Nariko simplemente continuo tenia la leve sospecha de quien se lo habría regalado pero no quería parecer chismosa así que esperaría hasta que Rin quisiera contárselo –bueno mi niña por qué no bajas estoy segura que ya habrán algunas personas en el comedor –dijo mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas.

-Si… quiero saludar a mi padre –comento contenta y a la vez ansiosa… sabía exactamente que también podría estar su príncipe y con el solo hecho de imaginarlo su corazón comenzaba a latir con velocidad –Nos veremos más tarde nana –dijo saliendo de sus habitaciones.

-Rin! –Exclamo Kagome sorprendida –no te vayas sin mí! –comento desde su cuarto.

-Ya estas lista? –pregunto Rin desde su puerta.

-Si!... Nariko me ayudo mientras tú estabas en el baño –dijo con voz divertida – Que tal? –pregunto Kagome mientras salía de su habitación luciendo un hermoso kimono color durazno con algunos árboles estampados en el fondo y finos hilos color oro bordados paralelos a las mangas, su obi era del mismo color que el kimono pero un poco más oscuro, llevaba su cabello recogido en una media coleta trenzada hasta el final con una suave peineta color oro.

-Luces muy bonita hermana – dijo Rin desde su lugar.

-Wow tu también! –comento Kagome desde su lugar mientras se acercaba –vamos! Ya quiero ver a papa! –dijo con aire de ilusión y ansiedad.

Durante su trayecto platicaban de cosas minimalistas soltando una que otra risa que alerto a los caballeros que se encontraban en el gran comedor, al llegar Rin corrió la puerta y el primero que se regocijo en verlas fue obviamente su padre.

-Mis preciosuras! –exclamo Sheikan levantándose de su lugar emocionado –Vengan en este instante a abrazar a este viejo! –grito desde su lugar con alegría.

Rin y Kagome se adentraron en el salón con una enorme sonrisa notando inmediatamente que no solo su padre se encontraba en el lugar, allí estaban Inu Taisho en la cabecilla, Sesshomaru sentado a su lado izquierdo seguido de Inuyasha.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir emocionado al sentir la profunda mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella…esa mirada la desarmaba y la ponía completamente nerviosa pero debía tratar de comportarse no podía evidenciarse frente a todos.

Inuyasha por el otro lado no dejaba de mirar a Kagome mientras esta abrazaba a su padre con amor, parecía estar embobado, Rin al dar una mirada de reojo lo noto e indudablemente comenzó a reír en silencio captando la atención de Sesshomaru al instante, esto realmente desubico al príncipe.

Sheikan se separo de Kagome para esta vez abrazar a su segunda hija –Rin mi hermosa hija! Mira nada más que preciosa te has puesto! –dijo Sheikan mientras la abrazaba efusivamente –Dios me voy por unas semanas y ustedes dos ya no son las mismas! –Exclamo –Mira nada más de lo que me pierdo por tu culpa Inu Taisho –reclamo fingiendo molestia a su amigo.

-La verdad tienes razón –dijo Inu Taisho una vez que Sheikan soltara de su abrazo a Rin –tus hijas están más hermosas que la última vez que las vi no lo creen muchachos? –pregunto pícaro mientras observaba la reacción de ellos.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha las voltearon a ver ocasionando que ambas se sonrojaran al instante por el comentario –Bueno…bueno Inu Taisho vas a hacer que me ponga celoso –dijo Sheikan jugueteando –Quieres robarme la atención de mis hijas es eso?

Inu Taisho se carcajeo –vamos Sheikan! No te pondrás difícil y serás un perro celoso o sí? –pregunto con picardía.

Sheikan solo lo miro con ojos asesinos –Tomare eso como un si… -comento Inu Taisho e irremediablemente todos comenzaron a reírse un poco para liberar la tensión.

-Bueno siéntense… que esperan –dijo Sheikan dejando a ambas paralelas a los príncipes –veamos Rin podrías platicarme que es lo que han hecho durante todas estas semanas sin mi? - pidió su padre emocionado.

-Bueno padre… es una larga historia –dijo mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru mientras este no dejaba de mirarla desde que llego –pero si tanto te interesa… -dijo con poco interés –te lo contare…-suspiro resignada. Minutos después aparecieron Irasue y Kikyo completando por completo al cuadro familiar.

Y así entre todos se encargaron de poner al corriente tanto a Inu Taisho y Sheikan sobre los eventos que ocurrieron durante las semanas pasadas exceptuando aquellos en donde Rin fue secuestrada y Kagome estuvo a punto de morir, no tenia caso preocuparlos por algo que ya había pasado.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas divertidas que indudablemente sacaron muchas sorpresas y contrapartes por parte de los hermanos que ahora estaban sentados uno a cada lado de las princesas ya que aprovechando la presencia de su madre y la esposa de Sheikan cedieron su lugares para que estas estuviesen cerca de su padre y del de Kagome y Rin.

En algún momento ambos príncipes se encontraban relativamente más cerca de cada una de ellas ya que los cojines eran bastante amplios y estos al hacer expresiones y moverse terminaban invadiendo su espacio cosa que no incomodo a nadie.

-Querida me gustaría hacer una comida en el jardín del este… Sheikan y yo quisiéramos platicar con todos ustedes y expresarles un pensamiento y deseo que tenemos para nuestras familias –dijo Inu Taisho.

Irasue sonriente asintió mirando de reojo a Kikyo para saber si sabía de que era "eso" de lo que querían hablar pero confirmo con la mirada confundida de su amiga que ella tampoco tenía alguna idea de lo que tramaban sus esposos.

-Bueno padre si me disculpas me gustaría dar un paseo por los alrededores –comento Rin desde su lugar mientras se levantaba lentamente y algunas hebras de su largo cabello rozaban con las mangas del aori de Sesshomaru.

-Está bien preciosa nos veremos más tarde –asintió Sheikan tomando de la mano a su esposa.

-Te acompaño –añadió Kagome también levantándose de su lugar y seguir a su hermana.

Ambas fueron a despedirse de su padre con un gran abrazo para después salir con elegancia del gran salón. Una vez distanciadas Kagome camino al lado de su hermana platicándole lo contenta que estaba por tener a su padre devuelta con ellas notando a Rin ausente.

-Rin…te sientes bien? –pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Si…-contesto Rin con una sonrisa –es solo que me dejo pensando lo que dijo el señor Inu Taisho –comento mientras se adentraban en el jardín de jade y entraban en el pequeño kiosco.

-Si a mí también… -comento distraída pero después una enorme alegría se le vino a la cabeza acercándose pícaramente a su hermana –oye… -dijo codeándola con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro –ni te hagas que ya me di cuenta de porque te quisiste salir del gran comedor eh!

Rin simplemente no entendió el comportamiento de su hermana reflejando una enorme interrogante en su rostro –Que? De que hablas? –pregunto curiosa.

-No te hagas! Si sí me di cuenta de cómo te miraba para que te haces! –comento cerca de ella como si fuese un gran secreto.

Rin se sonrojo al captar de que hablaba Kagome –espera yo no me salí para…-pero no termino ya que su hermana la miro con reproche y mirada de traviesa.

-Ay por favor! No me vas a decir que no te mueres por estar cerca de él! –exclamo Kagome indignada –porque a como yo lo vi él quería desaparecernos a todos de allí mismo para quedarse a solas contigo! –dijo emocionada

El sonrojo de Rin era cada vez más evidente –el desayuno te hizo daño o que! –contesto para defenderse.

-Ay Rin por favor! No hay que ser un gran genio para no descifrar sus pensamientos por la manera en cómo te estaba viendo! Prácticamente te quería devorar viva! –chillo emocionada por su hermana –Y hablando del rey de roma… -susurro Kagome al percatarse que Sesshomaru se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Quee…! –dijo Rin incrédula mientras se volteaba instintivamente para buscarlo con su mirada… y ahí estaba él caminando con elegancia acercándose cada vez más hacia ellas sin despegar ni un solo instante la ambarina mirada de ella.

Una vez cerca Kagome opto por retirarse ya que hacia mal tercio, Sesshomaru ni se inmuto con su presencia simplemente la ignoro cuando ella le dijo a Rin que se verían más tarde saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

El corazón de Rin latía ferozmente, sus mejillas se habían sonrosado un poco resaltando su belleza natural. El príncipe acorto la distancia entre ellos dispuesto a tomarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos pero entonces algo lo perturbo.

-Porque tienes el aroma de Inuyasha impregnado junto al tuyo –pregunto serio y frunciendo el ceño.

Rin se sorprendió jamás pensó que Sesshomaru se enteraría del incidente que ocurrió hace unos días –como lo supo? –se pregunto.

-Y bien? –pregunto nuevamente pero ahora con molestia.

-Fue un malentendido… -contesto Rin con voz serena.

-Malentendido…? –dijo con sarcasmo afilando su mirada mientras se acercaba para olfatearla más de cerca.

Rin abrió los ojos aun mas por la sorpresa –que estás haciendo? –pregunto con voz molesta.

Pero Sesshomaru no contesto simplemente continuo recorriéndola con su olfato hasta por fin confirmar hasta qué grado era la cercanía –el aroma de él está sobre tu cuello, brazos y… -se pauso frunciendo aun más el ceño con enfado –en tus labios… –sentencio recalcando con voz ronca y agresiva esto último.

-Ya te dije que fue un malentendido –dijo Rin molesta al sentir el rechazo de él.

-Lo que yo huelo me dice que no fue solo un malentendido –afirmo con voz fría y cortante.

-Que es lo que estas queriendo insinuar? –pregunto Rin con agresividad en su voz.

Sesshomaru no contesto solo se mantuvo mirándola fríamente –Quien de los dos te gusto más? –pregunto directamente con actitud seca e indiferente tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.

Rin estaba que ardía por dentro acaso la estaba acusando de serle infiel su semblante cambio y con indiferencia le contesto –Acaso cambiaria algo mi respuesta si contesto ahora… no tiene caso que pierda mi tiempo con algo en lo que mi opinión y respuesta no cuentan –dijo seria comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado.

Sesshomaru endureció su semblante tomándola por el antebrazo bruscamente –No me des la espalda… Contesta…! –demando con voz tajante y ronca zarandeándola de un jalón.

-No tengo porque! –vocifero Rin zafándose bruscamente de el –Sueltame! –Demando –A mi no me vas a tratar así –dijo encarándolo con su mirada esmeralda.

-Eres mía y puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera –vocifero Sesshomaru furioso tratando de controlarse.

-Estas completamente loco –exclamo Rin furiosa –primero muerta me oyes! Eres un animal! –grito furica tratando de apartarse de su lado.

El orgullo del príncipe se crispo del enojo y rechazo de su hembra, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos en señal de molestia y resentimiento –y tu una prostituta cualquiera que no vale nada! –vocifero perdiendo el control mientras la empujaba hacia el muro.

El estruendoso sonido de una bofetada se escucho, su rostro estaba ladeado a causa del impacto permaneciendo estático en su lugar, por el contrario Rin prácticamente paso a un lado de él empujándolo para que se hiciera a un lado y avanzando con rapidez se agarro de la baranda para tomar fuerzas y no dejar que sus lágrimas la traicionaran.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta del gravísimo error que cometió al llamarla como lo hizo se sentía peor que la escoria pero sus celos lo gobernaron en un momento de debilidad a causar del inmerso dolor que su actitud le demostraba quería gritarle que la odiaba pero no era verdad… -Porque –pregunto haciendo que sonara mas como una orden que pregunta.

Pero Rin no le contesto solo se alejo mas –Si eso es todo lo que tenía que decirme le pido que me deje sola… príncipe –ordeno con el temple mas frio que pudo dándole la espalda –no deseo ser importunada ni un momento mas –sentencio sin mirarlo a los ojos sin embargo por dentro estaba destrozada como era posible que desconfiara de ella… y a tal grado.

Sesshomaru solo apretó aun mas la quijada el verla en esa postura solo hacía que sus celos hacia Inuyasha crecieran y comenzaran a bullir como veneno por su sangre –Esto no se va a quedar así me oíste –advirtió a espaldas de ella –Nadie…absolutamente toca lo que es mío… -sentencio mientras se alejaba del lugar para buscar al inútil que había osado tocarla.

Una vez lejos de su vista Rin simplemente se desmorono sobre el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente.


	14. El compromiso

**HOLA A TODAS! Lamento mucho la demora lo que sucede es que estoy en proceso de mudanza y bueno como ya sabran estas cosas son horribles! Ocupan demasiado el tiempo...Mi Laptop se extravio por entre tantas cajas y bueno...al fin la pude encontrar UFF! Me asuste en verdad... Quisiera dedicar este capitulo a mi hermosa y linda super nueva amiga SAKURITA! ya que sin ella no sabria que hacer! Es oficial CORAZON fuiste mi lucecita e inspiracion para esta humilde escritora jejejeje me animaste mucho con tus consejos MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por cierto tambien quisiera agradecer a BELLUMY ya que ella nos ayudo bastante al pasar el TIP de como subir las historias cuando habia problemas con el sitio MUCHAS GRACIAS NENITA LINDA! Y tambien agradezco a TODAS las demas lectoras que me dejaron un review YA SABEN SIN USTEDES NO SERIA NADA! EN SERIO! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!... Etto...ya me emocione...jajajajaja...sin mas las dejo!**

**Disfruten!**

En el otro extremo del palacio se encontraba Inuyasha y Kagome sentados bajo la sombra de un gran roble platicando nimiedades cuando de pronto Inuyasha sintió la presencia de su hermano por los alrededores pero había algo raro… su energía se estaba tornando peligrosa para su instinto y con un movimiento brusco empujo a Kagome lo más lejos que pudo antes de que el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru le diera alcance.

Waaa! –grito Kagome al salir volando del lugar –pero que rayos te sucede Inuyasha! –exclamo enojada mientras caía de sentón sobre el césped.

Pero lo que vio a continuación la dejo aun mas atónita Sesshomaru descendía de los cielos con gran velocidad embistiendo con su látigo a Inuyasha

-Pero que rayos te sucede Sesshomaru!–exclamo Inuyasha mientras evadía con colmillo de acero los fuertes latigazos que lo atacaban.

Sesshomaru cayó sobre el césped con gracia afilando sus garras venenosas nuevamente en pose de ataque mientras que fijaba su mirada llena rabia hacia el peli plateado sin siquiera contestarle.

Inuyasha desde su lugar trataba de entender el porqué su hermano lo atacaba… no entendía nada…en ese instante una fuerte intuición se apodero de su mente, la imagen de Rin se reflejo como un deja vu y por consecuencia recordó aquel día en el que prácticamente la beso a la fuerza –maldición –pensó -si esta así es porque ya se dio cuenta… olfateo mi aroma junto con el de ella-concluyo frunciendo el ceño sin despegar su mirada de enfrente.

-Sesshomaru detente por favor –pedía Kagome desde su lugar asustada al no entender el porqué atacaba a Inuyasha un profundo miedo la invadía temiendo que resultara lastimado.

-Sesshomaru lo que sucedió fue un error! –exclamo Inuyasha desde su lugar.

-Silencio –ordeno Sesshomaru con enfado afilando su mirada mientras desenvainaba a Bakusaiga y comenzaba a embestir a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha comenzaba a responder con colmillo de acero –estas equivocado! Detente! Déjame explicarte! –exclamo al tiempo que sus katanas chocaban.

-Hmpf! No me interesa –Contesto indiferente mientras arremetía con fuerza con bakusaiga alejándolo en el impacto –Cometiste un grave error al meterte con lo que es mío –advirtió embistiendo con mayor fuerza durante su trayecto.

-Mis intenciones con ella eran sinceras! –Exclamo Inuyasha mientras sus katanas chocaban una vez mas y ambos forcejeaban –Ella ya tiene un dueño y ese soy yo–sentencio Sesshomaru con furia mientras lo empujaba con su peso.

-Tú aun no eres su dueño imbécil!–afirmo Inuyasha furioso al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru a la vez que embestía con mayor fuerza en su choque – Ella era todo para mí! Mucho antes de que tu siquiera la tocaras –Exclamo en tono de reproche y agitando a colmillo de acero – y sin importarte lo que yo sentía tú te me la robaste! –vocifero furioso –Yo solo trate de recuperar lo que pensé era mío! –sentencio con voz ronca esquivando los ataques del daiyoukai.

-Sandeces! –dijo Sesshomaru mientras lo envolvía con la piel de su mokomoko y lo ahorcaba.

Kagome estaba jadeando asustada mientras le gritaba a Sesshomaru que soltara a Inuyasha –Rin…en donde estas…-evoco a su hermana con el pensamiento –te necesito… -susurro con sus ojos cerrados y las manos en el pecho esperando que sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas.

Rin continuaba llorando hasta que una fuerte sensación invadió su mente y corazón…un presentimiento –Kagome… -susurro mientras se ponía de pie y sentía la fuerte vibración de las katanas resonar –Sesshomaru… -pensó abriendo sus ojos por sorpresa –Inuyasha… -afirmo atando conjeturas –debo detener esto a como dé lugar –concluyo mientras a paso veloz caminaba hacia el lugar en donde se podían sentir las poderosas energías.

-Que se siente…Sesshomaru…-susurro Inuyasha entre el apretón de su cuello –que otro… que no seas tú…. la haya tocado…. –continuo mirándolo con una sonrisa de orgullo y la mirada entrecerrada debido al esfuerzo, mientras Sesshomaru solo apretaba mas su agarre en el cuello y fruncía mas el ceño con furia liquida en sus ojos color oro –Silencio…no mereces siquiera que ella te mire…eres un inútil y si esta es toda la fuerza que tienes… entonces morirás –sentencio indiferente y con voz fría incrustando con su látigo su veneno.

La sangre demoniaca de Inuyasha hirvió de un momento a otro en su interior despertando a la bestia que dormía en su interior sus ojos pronto se tornaron rojos y sus colmillos se agrandaron, el semblante de Sesshomaru cambio reflejando desconcierto mientras Inuyasha gruñía bajo y era controlado por el instinto de la bestia atacándolo con sus afiladas garras en el acto.

Parte de la piel en su mokomoko se desgarro incrustándose a su paso en la parte baja de su abdomen algunas garras de fuego que inconscientemente Inuyasha libero en su desesperación lastimándolo internamente haciendo que su equilibrio flaqueara inclinándose sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitado colocando sus garras sobre su costado izquierdo.

Una vez fuera de peligro su instinto volvió a la normalidad mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor colocando instintivamente sus garras sobre la empuñadura de colmillo de acero. Los sentidos de Sesshomaru se agudizaron aun mas incorporándose con orgullo desenvainando nuevamente a Bakusaiga mientras embestía con mayor velocidad esta vez –Eres un inútil que no eres capaz de controlarte –demando furico a la vez que sus katanas chocaban una contra la otra –No mereces empuñar a Tessaiga –vocifero con enojo y molestia –nunca serás digno de ella –exclamo empujándolo a lo lejos agitando su katana con fuerza desmedida.

-Keh!...me importa un demonio lo que puedas pensar de mi! Admítelo! Cuando me vez y la vez a ella te arde! –respingo molesto mientras repelía el ataque del mononoke y lo empujaba con su ferocidad -Tome lo que quise y volveré hacerlo si así lo deseo! –contesto enojado aterrizando del brusco empuje –Tienes miedo de que te la robe –exclamo embistiéndolo con fuerza –De que ella me prefiera a mí por encima de ti –vocifero con sorna y burla –Admítelo imbécil! –gruño con fuerza

-Cállate! –Vocifero Sesshomaru mostrando su furia y apretando los dientes mientras chocaba con mayor fuerza su katana contra la de Inuyasha liberando una poderosa ráfaga con su youki interno –Ella jamás se conformaría con una escoria como tu –vocifero despectivo –Un ser miserable e insignificante –mascullo furioso mientras lo empujaba nuevamente lejos.

-Maldito! En este mismo instante te voy a demostrar el poder que tiene una "escoria"-advirtió furioso agitando a colmillo de acero para liberar al Kaze no Kizu –A ver qué opinas de esto imbécil! –exclamo.

Sesshomaru con un semblante de indiferencia simplemente coloco su Bakusaiga de manera horizontal –Ougi! –exclamo liberando el máximo poder de la katana –Souryuha! –vocifero emitiendo poderosas descargas que simulaban ser rayos azulados que desvanecieron el efecto del viento cortante avanzando con sorprendente velocidad hacia Inuyasha.

-Y que creíste! –Exclamo Inuyasha con sorna –Que ya se acabo y perdí! –Continuo posicionando nuevamente a Tessaiga y agitándola con fervor –Esto apenas es el comienzo Sesshomaru! Bakuryuha! –vocifero liberando su ataque.

El estruendoso estalle de fuerzas impacto colisionando todo a su alrededor, un fuerte campo de fuerza se coloco por los alrededores absorbiendo el impacto de ambos contrincantes, Sesshomaru desde su posición miraba serio el impacto letal de su ataque mientras se cuestionaba realmente si lo que el corazón de aquella mujer en verdad eso era lo que quería…si prefería a un ser tan inferior e insignificante como Inuyasha que a él… un profundo rencor emergió desde lo más profundo de su corazón agudizando su dolor y a su paso la rabia de la que en esos momentos su mente y corazón eran presos –Rin por este ser tan insignificante haz decidido cambiarme…Inuyasha lamentaras el haberte metido con lo que es mío…y si ella no es mía… entonces no lo será de nadie –concluyo mentalmente mientras agudizaba su vista y expulsaba toda la furia de su youki en su ataque.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que el Bakuryuha perdía poder y se desvanecía dejándolo a merced del ataque de Sesshomaru –Que..! No puede ser… -vocifero incrédulo esperando lo peor –Kagome… -pensó volteando hacia atrás por instinto buscando desesperadamente a la muchacha… Tenía que protegerla del ataque aun y si su propia vida dependía de ello… con rapidez salto para abrazarla mientras esperaba el inminente ataque… pero el poderoso youki nunca los alcanzo ya que el ataque fue dividido en dos por una sorprendente energía dorada que lo protegía junto con Kagome re direccionando hacia varios lados la poderosa energía destructiva.

Kagome se aferro al pecho de Inuyasha mientras este la cubría para evitar que algo la lastimase, el encandilador destello de los rayos fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco revelando la incógnita frente a Inuyasha, Rin se encontraba de pie enfrente de ellos con la Shinkra incrustada verticalmente sobre el suelo.

Las hebras de su cabello comenzaron a descender del cielo mientras respiraba copiosamente y miraba con cansancio hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

-Rin…-susurro por lo bajo Inuyasha impactado por la sorpresa.

-Hermana… -dijo Kagome acercándose preocupada al ver su semblante.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido Rin se había interpuesto entre la furia de su ataque e Inuyasha sin pensarlo sin embargo su semblante no cambio ningún ápice –entonces es el…-se dijo a si mismo confirmando sus peores temores, su mirada se agudizo sobre ella como si quisiera reclamarle o desvanecerla.

La energía que había en su interior la abandonaba poco a poco…su cuerpo no le respondía como esperaba…detener el ataque de Sesshomaru realmente había sido una ardua labor después de todo… requería de gran concentración y demandaba una gran cantidad de su energía que sin pensarlo la dio… apenas estaba comenzando a controlar los poderes de su nueva katana y su vida ahora corría peligro…los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacer cada vez menos frecuentes y el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaba… el peso de su cuerpo la traiciono y fue cuando su vista perdió todo sentido de la orientación.

El frágil cuerpo de su hembra se desmoronaba hacia el suelo en el instante en el que su majestuosa velocidad se mostraba para atraparla en su caída, podía oír como su corazón latía con debilidad así sin pensarlo y con determinación la levanto en brazos ignorando su orgullo de guerrero apegándola al calor de su pecho.

-Rin! –exclamo Kagome corriendo hacia donde su hermana pero fue detenida abruptamente por Inuyasha que solo observaba la escena de lejos –ella estará bien… -dijo a Kagome sin perder de vista a Sesshomaru –como desearía decirte que la hice mía…y borre toda huella que tu le dejaste…-pensó Inuyasha con coraje –decirte que me prefiere a mi…en lugar que a ti… -continuo cavilando –pero…su corazón ya te pertenece…-concluyo frustrado.

Así sin más Sesshomaru comenzó a levitar por los aires cargando a Rin entre sus brazos ignorando a los presentes… por el momento su posesión más valiosa requería atención y no dudaría dos veces en darle prioridad. Con sumo cuidado se adentro dentro de los aposentos de su hembra y con suavidad la recostó sobre el futon…la marca en su cuello palpitaba llamándolo sigilosamente.

El cuerpo de Rin demandaba por energía…estaba muy débil y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino hacia su rostro para darle de la suya colocando sus labios muy cerca y paralelos a los de ella se concentro para expulsar parte de ella, una suave estela de calor comenzó a bullir desde la mandíbula del príncipe introduciéndose sigilosamente por la boca de la de la hermosa joven.

Un gran resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de la doncella aspirando hondamente el aire a su alrededor como si de ello su vida dependiera… adentrándose en su interior y desvaneciéndose el brillo poco a poco a lo largo de su silueta

Con desidiosa tortura Sesshomaru fue separándose lentamente de ella observando como el tono carmesí de sus mejillas volvía a posarse en ellas y el calor de su piel comenzaba a volver a su normalidad, su corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente con su acostumbrado ritmo y su respiración se hacía minuto a minuto normal.

Ella se encontraba bien y no tenia caso permanecer un minuto más en esa habitación…todo el aire de su alrededor estaba finamente impregnado de su aroma…aquella afrodisiaca droga que lo torturaba y lo hacía demostrar debilidad y vulnerabilidad…ese aroma que desde ahora no sería suyo y tendría que borrar de su mente y de su corazón. Resignado abandono la habitación para escudarse bajo los muros de su habitación y eliminar los burdos pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarlo.

Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar y con ello su inconsciencia la abandonaba la pesadez de sus ojos era molesta sin embargo comenzó a abrirlos con suavidad –donde…estoy…-pregunto en un susurro.

-Ya despertaste –se oyó una voz en el fondo de su habitación.

Irremediablemente abrió mas sus ojos sorprendida a la vez que se incorporaba sentándose sobre su futon –Kagome… -dijo confundida –Que me paso…? –pregunto desubicada.

-Bueno…te desmayaste –contesto preocupada –utilizaste mucha energía para protegernos y…

-Quien me trajo hasta aquí..? –pregunto seria no queriendo averiguar mas ya que de un momento a otro recordó lo que sucedió.

-Rin… -susurro indecisa sabiendo que algo había ocurrido entre su hermana y Sesshomaru.

-Fue él verdad –susurro herida y mostrando dolor en sus palabras.

-Si…-afirmo Kagome desde su lugar –el no nos dejo tocarte…y te atrapo cuando…

-Está bien…-dijo seria mirando hacia otra parte –Cuanto… Cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí? –pregunto indecisa y a la vez con aire de inquietud

Kagome solo entrecerró un poco sus ojos deprimida –Solo un poco… creo… porque en cuanto llegue… él se marcho… –dijo serena tratando de imaginar cómo se sentía su hermana –Rin… -susurro su nombre - Que fue lo que ocurrió? –pregunto dudosa.

Rin solo se deslizo sobre el futon para ponerse de pie y darle la espalda –el… él piensa que lo traicione… -contesto con voz quebrada y dolida –que yo lo traicione con Inuyasha… -vocifero molesta y apretando su puño mientras agachaba su cabeza producto del enojo.

Kagome solo la observaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla.

-Ni siquiera me quiso escuchar… -susurro Rin frustrada –No me importa lo que piense…se acabo! –dijo molesta –si eso es lo que quiere eso le hare creer! –sentencio seria e indiferente –esta misma tarde hablare con nuestro padre… no deseo estar ni un momento más en este palacio… -continuo con voz sentida y dolosa –no merezco esto…! –sentencio enojada mientras caminaba hacia su balcón aspirando el aire del atardecer profundamente y grandes lagrimas invadían sus parpados.

Kagome solo permaneció estática ante la decisión de su hermana…no sabía qué hacer o decir…el leve sonido llamando por la puerta la saco de su cavilación.

-Ehmm…si adelante –ordeno Kagome desde su lugar.

-Oh Kagome no sabía que te encontrabas aquí también…-dijo con sorpresa Nariko –Lord Sheikan me pide avisarles que la merienda está servida y esperan por ustedes en el jardín del norte –sentencio la anciana con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Rin.

-Dile a mi padre que –contesto Kagome tratando de pensar en una buena escusa para no asistir pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Rin.

-Que en un momento iremos –concluyo Rin serena desde su lugar.

-De acuerdo –contesto Nariko haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación. Una vez que la anciana desapareció Kagome volteo a ver a Rin incrédula esperando por una explicación lógica

-Yo no tengo nada que esconder…así que voy a estar en donde este mi familia…si él está ahí no tendrá ni un gramo mas de mi atención! –sentencio avanzando hacia la salida.

-Oye Rin espérame! No te desquites conmigo! –exclamo Kagome desde su lugar corriendo detrás de ella.

Tal y como lo había predicho Kagome, todos estaba en el pequeño picnic que habían preparado en el jardín para disfrutar la merienda. La cabecera de la gran mesa estaba recargada sobre uno de los troncos de un árbol de sakura que cobijaba con su sombra lo extensa de esta y sobre algunas de sus ramas colgaban algunos candelabros redondos hechos de tela pintados con pintorescos paisajes de las tierras, las cojines estaba vez eran más amplios y de color rosa pálido y estaban tendidos sobre una enorme alfombra color rojo carmín. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban sentados en el lado izquierdo de la mesa midiendo distancia dejando de por medio dos lugares entre ellos mientras que por el lado derecho estaban sus padres junto a Inu Taisho e Irasue.

-Ahí están… -dijo Sheikan señalándolas con alegría –pensé que no vendrían –concluyo fingiendo reclamo en su voz.

-Discúlpame padre pero la verdad no me sentía con ánimos para salir de mis aposentos…tuve un "enorme dolor de cabeza…" –contesto Rin con sarcasmo haciendo énfasis en esto último de manera tajante sin siquiera mirar a Sesshomaru. Kagome iba detrás de ella asombrándose por su falta de respeto.

-Pero ya te encuentras bien querida? –pregunto Kikyo al sentir sarcasmo en las palabras de su hija.

-Si madre porque no habría de estarlo –contesto fingiendo alegría mientras miraba de reojo los únicos lugares vacios de la mesa –genial… -pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y caminaba hacia uno de los lugares notando la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella como si en ella le estuviese dando la orden de sentarse a su lado.

Con decidía se coloco a su lado sin embargo no se inmuto al estar tan cerca de este, fingiendo indiferencia simplemente resoplo con fastidio como cuando era niña y le prohibían algo, Kagome simplemente se crispo ya que comprendía la postura de su hermana y sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas entre esos dos decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen sentándose entre ella e Inuyasha.

La cena comenzó de lo más tranquila mientras los cuatro monarcas se enfrascaban en cosas de leve importancia los demás solo se dedican a escuchar a medias siendo Inuyasha el primero en romper el silencio.

-Pst…oye Kagome –susurro por lo bajo Inuyasha halándola un poco sobre la manga derecha de su kimono.

-Que ocurre –susurro por lo bajo volteando a verlo.

-Por lo que veo las cosas siguen igual entre esos dos –contesto Inuyasha sorbiendo de su taza de té para disimular.

-Si siguen igual aunque… -dijo dudando un poco en si debía continuar hablando –no sé qué rayos le pico a mi hermana…-susurro por lo bajo extendiendo su abanico para disimular también por su parte.

Inuyasha solo murmuro algo entre dientes inaudible para los demás acercando por debajo de la mesa su garra izquierda para agarrar la mano derecha de Kagome –todo saldrá bien… -afirmo apretando su agarre.

Kagome se sonrojo al instante y correspondió su agarre –eso espero –susurro moviendo su abanico.

A su lado Rin solo extendía su abanico moviéndolo con gracia y elegancia ignorando por completo que tenia a Sesshomaru a su lado tenia miles de sensaciones revueltas en su estomago debido a la discusión que habían tenido por la mañana y no estaba dispuesta a ceder por ningún motivo esta vez.

El daiyoukai por su lado estaba perdiendo la paciencia y compostura en lugar de ser él, el ofendido su hembra lo ignoraba con indiferencia y frialdad…en toda la velada no había siquiera volteado a corresponderle su mirada ni una sola vez ya no sentía ese nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella con su cercanía, ni aquel dulce aroma que reflejaba su ansiedad y timidez…y por si fuera poco su carácter dominante estaba despertando en él una serie de sensaciones que lejos de alejarlo lo hacían desearla mas pero no doblegaría su orgullo, no…eso nunca… ella había traicionado su confianza y le había sido infiel aunque eso ciertamente no le constaba… el simple hecho de percibir su aroma mezclado con el de Inuyasha en sus labios tenuemente le revolvía el estomago.

El olor de Inuyasha se podía percibir levemente por sus manos también pero ahora que lo analizaba bien no era dominante como el suyo, el roce no debió durar más de 5 segundos si ese era el caso. Con su mano derecha rodeo su cintura acercándola posesivamente hacia su lugar acto que Rin no paso desapercibido.

-Suélteme… -demando por lo bajo Rin a el príncipe sin siquiera mirarlo incrementando el movimiento de su abanico.

-Y porque habría de hacerlo –contesto con un susurro tajante Sesshomaru –eres mía –sentencio apretando su agarre –es mi derecho –sentencio tajante.

-Usted no está en posición de exigirme nada –susurro molesta encarándolo con su mirada por primera vez en la noche.

-Deja de hablarme como si no me conocieras –advirtió frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-Y lo conozco? –contesto altanera Rin mirándolo con indiferencia obteniendo como única respuesta el silencio de Sesshomaru –Ahora le pido que me suelte ya que me es incomodo el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de usted –susurro con voz fría y sin interés en continuar con aquella absurda conversación.

-Hmpf – musito el príncipe quien simplemente la libero de su agarre y centro su mirada hacia otra parte fingiendo poco interés a su rechazo aunque por dentro se sentía vacio y con un profundo dolor en el corazón, jamás imagino que la indiferencia de ella le afectase a tal grado.

Inu Taisho sentía que algo no andaban bien entre ellos, era la primera vez desde hace años que los veía así…en especial a Rin…sin embargo su primogénito no estaba tan indiferente después de todo ya que en ciertas ocasiones lo había sorprendido dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia ella... el y Sheikan tendrían que hacer algo en definitiva para definir la situación.

-Bien…-carraspeo Inu Taisho para llamar su atención –me es grato que todos estén presentes en este anuncio que tanto Sheikan y yo quisiéramos compartirles –dijo Inu Taisho mirando a los presentes para después enfocar su mirada por ultimo en ellos dos –Durante años Sheikan y yo hemos tratado de unir a nuestros reinos… -señalo aun conservando su mirada serena en ambos, el semblante de sus esposas cambio a uno de sorpresa no esperaban que fuera así… habían acordado que no los obligarían pero entonces porque Inu Taisho comentaba eso.

–Y solo un vinculo indestructible sería capaz de afianzar una alianza entre los dos clanes más poderosos de esta era –continuo Inu Taisho mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con Sheikan y miraban a sus primogénitos Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras que Sesshomaru permaneció bajo su misma postura al entender claramente lo que implicaban esas palabras

–El príncipe futuro Lord de estas tierras me ha manifestado el profundo y sincero interés que tiene hacia una de mis hijas y con gusto y una enorme alegría le he concedido la mano de ella con mi más sincera bendición –señalo Sheikan reverenciando a Sesshomaru y mirando con ternura a su primogénita. Kikyo e Irasue no cabían de la felicidad estaban asombradas mirándose la una a la otra.

–Su deseo es unirse junto a mi primogénita… Rin…en un lazo sanguíneo irrompible… un enlace entre los futuros monarcas de ambas familias –concluyo Sheikan mientras miraba con ternura a su primogénita y a su vez a Sesshomaru.

Rin estaba sorprendida…aun no digería la noticia su rostro estaba en su máxima expresión de asombro sin embargo Sesshomaru parecía no inmutarse ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Kagome e Inuyasha miraban discretamente tratando de adivinar las reacciones de ambos a estas alturas sus padres ignoraban un detalle muy importante… ambos estaban disgustados y el problema era serio…

-Rin hija mía es que acaso no piensas decir algo…? –pregunto Sheikan con semblante de incredulidad y tratando de serenar el incomodo silencio.

Rin lentamente lo miro de reojo y después simplemente suspiro…era obvio que Sesshomaru había hablado con sus padres acerca de su relación durante el viaje a las tierras del sur pero ahora todo aquello quedaba en segundo plano, su enojo y orgullo le calaban al recordar las hirientes palabras del daiyoukai

-Oh esto es maravilloso Irasue…-dijo Kikyo alegre y feliz –Al fin podremos ver nuestros sueños realizados…

-Si tendremos muchas cosas y preparativos que realizar durante los siguientes días! –exclamaba de alegría junto al lado de Kikyo.

-Mujer…creo que eso debemos dejar que lo decidan los muchachos no crees? –musito Inu Taisho un poco incomodo al sentir que se estaban entrometiendo en los planes de los jóvenes.

-Si querida…-afirmo Sheikan congeniando con Inu Taisho –es mejor dejar que Rin y...

-Un momento! –musito una Rin muy seria y molesta captando la atención de todos los presentes - Padre con todo respeto me parece que antes de ceder mi mano a cualquier "extraño" primero se me debería consultar mi opinión y deseo –musito con voz fría y malhumorada, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y estaba aun sentada conservando su postura de loto sin dignarse a ver a los presentes –no crees? –pregunto con sarcasmo e indiferencia dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Kikyo e Irasue simplemente no podían articular palabra…esas palabras eran una fría condena para Sesshomaru dejando a vista de todos que no era correspondido como todos pensaban. Sheikan e Inu Taisho tragaron grueso mirándolos a ambos.

Al percibir el incomodo silencio Rin decidió terminar de una buena vez con el asunto –Ahora si me disculpan –dijo levantándose de su lugar bajo la mirada de los presentes –deseo descansar… buenas noches –musito seria mientras abandonaba el área sin siquiera mirar la expresión de desconcierto de el príncipe.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban con los nervios crispados imaginando el terrible sentimiento de humillación por parte de Sesshomaru quien en el exterior mostraba un semblante frio y fingiendo no prestar interés en las palabras que instantes atrás Rin dejo en claro, aunque conociendo lo orgulloso que era sabían que por dentro estaba más que molesto y en un arrebato se levanto de la mesa inmediatamente abandonando el lugar sin despedirse de los presentes.

Rin caminaba con molestia sobre los pasillos del ala este tratando de controlar sus emociones aunque sabía que aquellas palabras traerían sin duda más consecuencias no estaba dispuesta a continuar con una farsa inútil y tonta.

Un fuerte jalón se hizo presente por su lado izquierdo e irremediablemente se topo con aquellas orbes doradas que le desarmaban el alma y la hacían temblar con su impotente cercanía.

-Y crees que esto ya acabo Rin –amenazo molesto el príncipe sujetándola bruscamente por el antebrazo –si lo quieres es desafiarme perfecto –Vocifero – no me será nada difícil dominarte de nuevo –advirtió con voz gruesa y fría.

-Suélteme –demando Rin molesta tratando de zafarse de su agarre – sus amenazas me importan un rábano! Pero que le quede claro de una buena vez a mi no me va a humillar ni a menospreciar a su antojo YO no soy su juguete ni mucho menos algún tapete al que pueda pisar!

-Por supuesto que sí! –Vocifero enojado –ahora soy tu dueño, puedo decidir sobre ti y prohibirte lo que a mí me plazca, desde este momento tu vida y tu alma me pertenecen te guste o no y ni siquiera el estúpido de INUYASHA podrá siquiera quitarme ese derecho.

-Eso lo veremos –contesto altanera y a la defensiva –ahora veo claramente quien es el mejor de los dos y no sabe cómo me arrepiento de la decisión que tome…y si piensa que me quedare sumisa e indefensa ante su sola presencia se equivoca –exclamo molesta mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo de ella.

-Te prohíbo acercarte siquiera a ese Imbécil! Me oíste! No te quiero ver cerca de ese estúpido mal nacido –vocifero Sesshomaru perdiendo su fría compostura –Y deja de hablarme de esa manera, eres una sínica cualquiera…porque demonios lo hiciste Rin! …Yo te tenía en un nivel superior a los demás, te hubiera dado todo sin importar lo que fuese…pero preferiste involucrarte con el imbécil ese…dejar que –pero fue interrumpido por una Rin altanera y al borde de su paciencia.

-Tú a mi no vas a prohibirme nada Sesshomaru! Esta es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir así que métetelo de una buena vez en la cabeza… yo NO te ENGAÑE! –exclamo furiosa encarando a Sesshomaru

- Tu PONZOÑOSA mente ensucia y tuerce con pensamientos impúdicos la verdad! Fue un malentendido y NADA MAS! Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita!Porque te niegas a escuchar! –exclamo desesperada y molesta.

-De acuerdo… Cuéntame los sorditos detalles! –Musito con sarcasmo – Habla..! –mascullo entre dientes -Te toco!...Te beso!...Te acaricio!...SE REVOLCÓ contigo el muy PERRO! –vocifero furico presa de los celos mientras la empujaba hacia atrás con su propio cuerpo sin despegar su dorada mirada ni un solo instante de la de ella

-NO me acosté con EL! –Exclamo a la defensiva y con voz temblorosa –Trate de rechazarlo pero él me domino…me FORZÓ! -grito con lagrimas en los ojos y frunciendo el ceño con dolor –le dije que yo no lo AMABA! y que NUNCA podría corresponderle! –exclamo alterada defendiéndose frente a la imponente presencia del mononoke –pero NO le importo –musito resignada y alterada.

-Y por qué DEMONIOS te BESO! –Vocifero furioso volteándose para darle su espalda

-Porque quería que le diera una oportunidad! –contesto alterada y con respiración agitada –Demostrarme que EL era mejor que TU y que lo que YO sentía por ti solo era algo simple y pasajero que él se encargaría de borrar! –musito alterada con la voz temblorosa y lagrimas sobre sus mejillas

-Y pretendes que te crea cuando veo que eres condescendiente con él! –musito molesto Sesshomaru –

-ES LA VERDAD! –Exclamo dolida y al borde de sus fuerzas.

Mentirosa… Arpía traicionera….eres una zorra! –Exclamo molesto el príncipe mientras la empujaba hacia el tronco de un roble –Una escoria insignificante… que no vale nada –dijo con voz ronca llena de reproche mientras sus orbes doradas la miraban con rabia e insignificancia.

Rin aun con lagrimas en los ojos retrocedía amedrentada por sus palabras y su hostigamiento –no…-susurraba dolida mientras ladeaba su cabeza y lo encaraba –basta! –exclamo cacheteándolo con fuerza en el instante –No pienso escucharte ni un minuto más! –dijo al borde de su resistencia.

Enfurecido la tomo con agresividad de la muñeca asiéndola hacia el –Escúchame bien! –Demando -Lo que yo quería de ti ya lo obtuve…-recalco con la voz gruesa y fría mientras fruncía el ceño despectivamente Rin soltó un gemido adolorido por la presión de sus garras en su muñeca y el susto –y lo tomare nuevamente cuando así lo desee! –advirtió zarandeándola hacia el suelo con fuerza para hacerla caer, Rin soltó un alarido de dolor mientras era vencida por las lagrimas y el llanto silencioso aquellas palabras la estaban lastimando y humillando.

-Quedo claro –vocifero el príncipe mirándola de soslayo esperando por su respuesta, pero realmente le sorprendió lo que sucedió a continuación… como toda respuesta Rin se levanto erguida y con orgullo sonriéndole con sorna mientras se acercaba hacia él con una postura de indefensa que pronto se desvaneció al cachetear a Sesshomaru con más fuerza –Te voy a odiar –sentencio furiosa –y no solo eso… algún día este amor maldito que tengo por ti morirá y para cuando lo aceptes será tarde para ti porque no lo encontraras! Voy a desaparecerte de mi vida para siempre! Me oíste! Para siempre! –vocifero molesta con lagrimas en sus ojos para instantes después desaparecer de su vista.

**Y BIEN? QUE LES PARECIO JEJEJEJEJE... ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS! EL FINAL ESTA CERCA! NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI! NO SE LO PIERDAN!**


	15. Crepusculo

**Hola! Dios mio...si que me tarde un pokito mas esta vez...pero como les comente mis HERMOSAS Y LINDAS LECTORAS...Estamos en los ultimos capitulos y se tienen que empezar a desatar todos lo eventos que van a ir uno a la par del otro...eso si debo advertirles que estaran intensos y me querran ahorcar...lo bueno es que es en teoria...jajajaja (UFF! XD!) Bien este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes ya que recuerden sin USTEDES! yo no seguirira por aqui...USTEDES son mi fuente inagotable de inspiracion y por USTEDES sigo aqui...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU INCONDICIONAL APOYO Y POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO!**

**Bueno! Suficiente! Disfrutenlo!**

Los días transcurrían lentamente convirtiéndose en semanas… en las que ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a ver y mas por el empeño y orgullo herido de la princesa del las tierras del norte, las palabras que su daiyoukai le había dicho en su última discusión se le habían clavado profundamente en su corazón, hiriendo sus sentimientos de mujer… grandes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al recordar lo duro que había sido al juzgarla sin darle el privilegio siquiera de escucharla…su orgullo y soberbia lo habían controlado nublando por completo su razón.

Ahora se encontraba sola… sentada bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo con los ojos cerrados para evitar que el cauce de sus lagrimas siguiera corriendo sobre sus mejillas mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido varias noches atrás y a la decisión que había llegado en ese mismo instante…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sesshomaru mostraba con orgullo y cinismo su faceta fría y de indiferencia hacia ella en todo su esplendor en cualquier oportunidad que __se presentaba estando a solas le recalcaba su supuesta infidelidad y clasificaba su amor como algo sin valor y vulgar para él. Para empeorar las cosas en una de esas noches el príncipe llego acompañado de una visita muy inesperada dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos una demoniza de ojos color escarlata y cabello castaño se aferraba posesivamente al brazo izquierdo del mononoke dejando ver a simple vista que ambos eran pareja o pretendían serlo._

_Durante la cena de esa noche el filtreo descarado que había por parte de ambos había hecho lo suyo en el corazón de Rin, Sesshomaru no perdía la oportunidad para corresponder a las caricias que le daba la demoniza para después volver la mirada hacia Rin de manera fría, penetrante y sonriendo con sorna mientras permitía que Kagura lo continuara besuqueando… quería demostrarle que ella no había significado nada para él y que así como ella, el podría estar con quien quisiera en cualquier lugar y sin importar la hora… quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que el sintió cuando descubrió que ella le había sido infiel… pero en lugar de regodearse con el dolor que el imaginaba sentiría su expresión de desconcierto fue mayor al comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hembra no le prestaba la mas mínima atención junto con la marioneta que tenía a su lado frustrando por completo sus planes. _

_La rabia y el enojo comenzaron a apoderarse de su razón al escuchar claramente las palabras que le dirigía a su padre junto a los demás invitados, acaso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que estuviese junto a otra hembra en su presencia y esta reclamara los derechos a los que ella en algún momento tuvo… eso termino por encenderlo por dentro su fría postura demostraba que en efecto prefería al imbécil de su hermano y el simplemente fue algo que uso y deshecho como si fuera algo viejo._

_Rin adivino sus intenciones en el momento en que entro al salón tomado de la mano de la demoniza… quería lastimarla y hacerle sentir lo peor… como si hubiese sido un juguete nuevo del que se cansan de usar y lo tiran… sus actos estaban manchados con dolo y saña así que excusándose se retiro de la reunión argumentando que estaba cansada y prefería estar en su habitación, su padre comenzó a preocuparse ya que desde hace varios días notaba que la hermosa mirada de su hija carecía de brillo y siempre estaba ausente._

_-Con permiso –dijo Rin con educación y seria retirándose de inmediato del gran comedor._

_Al salir de la habitación camino aprisa sobre los enormes pasillos del palacio aspirando al máximo el aire para lograr controlar el enorme impulso que tenia de llorar…no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba verlo lucirse frente a todos con otra a su lado descaradamente… _

_-Otra… -pensó mientras apretaba los ojos por el dolor que sentía –Una intrusa que ocupa mi lugar… -se dijo a si misma mientras se adentraba hacia los jardines del sur del palacio y trataba de calmar todas las emociones que en ese momento la invadían. Al final logro calmarse descansando su espalda sobre el enorme tronco de un roble, miles de pensamientos la invadían en ese momento… pesares… como era posible que todo se hubiera torcido de esa manera…en esos precisos momentos en los que pensaba que no podría ser más feliz y dichosa._

_La tristeza comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado e inclinándola suavemente –quiero despertar…-se decía a si misma__ como si todo lo que estuviese ocurriendo fuese una horrible pesadilla… su espíritu estaba cansado de siempre tener que luchar pero en ese mismo momento recordó las sabias palabras que su padre tanto le había dicho cuando era más pequeña… _

_-"Rin nunca debes dejarte vencer… afronta los problemas de frente y lucha sin miedo… recuerda que siempre habrá una luz al fin de la obscuridad"—_

_Sonrió__ para sus adentros abriendo sus ojos lentamente… cuanto tiempo había pasado no tenía idea comenzó a levantar su mirada para examinar los alrededores y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, Sesshomaru se encontraba a lo lejos observándola fijamente como si tratara de descifrar que era lo que tenia. Con desagrado volteo el rostro y comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente hacia sus aposentos para alejarse de él…era la última persona en esos momentos a la que quería ver._

_Pero el príncipe tenía otras intenciones y con el firme propósito de cumplirlas la intercepto al cruzar el pasillo._

_-Por lo visto no solo eres mentirosa –musito Sesshomaru con sarcasmo desde su lugar –también eres buena para fingir_

_Rin simplemente lo ignoro y paso de lado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, reacción que solo enfureció más al mononoke._

_-Te estoy hablando! –exclamo Sesshomaru con voz ronca y fría mientras la sujetaba por el antebrazo acercándola hacia el – Cuando yo hable no se me da la espalda –demando con enojo mientras trataba de que Rin lo encarara y le respondiera. Sin embargo esto no pareció funcionar porque ella simplemente se rehusó a voltear._

_-__Suélteme! –Exigió Rin con voz fría y de indiferencia tratando de que la voz no le temblara –Yo no soy ninguno de sus sirvientes –musito molesta tratando de zafarse de su agarre –Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así –sentencio encarándolo con enojo por primera vez en días mientras se zafaba por completo de su agarre._

_-Tengo todo el derecho… soy el dueño y señor de estas tierras y me debes respeto –recalco molesto al sentir la altanería con la que Rin contestaba._

_-Por supuesto que no…! y no hablemos de respeto por que usted es el que menos da el ejemplo –respondió Rin con voz altanera y orgullosa nuevamente mientras se volteaba para continuar con su camino._

_-Mide muy bien tus palabras Rin… –advirtió Sesshomaru con enojo al sentirla una fiera mientras la tomaba por la muñeca con brusquedad pero ahora con más fuerza y la empujaba hacia la pared del pasillo dejándola arrinconada –recuerda quien es el Lord y Señor aquí –sentencio mirándola penetrantemente y con el ceño fruncido –Y aunque no quieras fuiste mía y lo seguirás siendo hasta que yo lo desee –sentencio jaloneándola hacia él._

_-Yo no soy un objeto al que usted puede __gobernar y controlar como si fuera de su propiedad! –exclamo furiosa zafándose de su agarre y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente._

_-No? –__Pregunto con una mezcla de enojo y sarcasmo – Hmpf…Tienes razón… eres una zorra cualquiera que se mete en la cama de cualquier.. –pero no termino porque una sonora bofetada se había adueñado de su mejilla izquierda._

_-__Cállate perro miserable! –exclamo furica – Eres un infeliz! Y si así fuera usted no tiene ningún derecho de reclamarme nada –dijo Rin con voz altanera mientras seguía con su camino molesta._

_Sesshomaru __volvió el rostro sonriendo con sorna dedicándole una mirada fría y calculadora decidido a terminar con lo que había empezado así que continuo hostigándola –Aun no me has respondido…quien de los dos fue mejor en la cama! –pregunto recalcando esto último con sorna –aunque si queremos saber la respuesta es obvio que fue el imbécil de Inuyasha ya que tu trato hacia el tan amable y considerado es suficiente para aclarar todo –concluyo con voz desdeñosa y cargada de celos mientras se le colocaba nuevamente frente a ella impidiéndole que avanzara un paso más._

_-Yo no tengo __por qué contestarle nada –musito Rin molesta – Y si así fuera que! –Exclamo nuevamente con su pose altanera y molesta - Si prefiero a Inuyasha por encima de usted a usted que! –grito enojada empujándolo para que se quitara – Fuera de mi camino! –demando encarándolo ya que el príncipe se había quedado estupefacto con aquellas palabras._

_-Inuyasha no es tu dueño! –Vocifero a todo pulmón lleno de celos mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la estampaba contra el muro con desesperación –El UNICO que te puede tocar soy YO! –demando gruñendo mientras le hacía mirarlo directamente –Eres MIA! Entiéndelo MIA y de nadie más!–recalco por enésima vez mientras el iris de sus ojos comenzaba a tornarse azul y su fondo rojo escarlata abrazándola posesivamente en ese mismo instante a su pecho por instinto._

_Rin estaba hecha una fiera –Suélteme! –demando histérica mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos y lo golpeaba en el pecho con sus puños al borde de sus fuerzas –Está loco! Es un animal! Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme ni a tocarme así! –Exclamo fuera de sí –Aléjese de mi! No sabe como lo aborrezco! –grito diciendo esto último con la voz quebrada mientras lo empujaba lo suficiente para escabullirse de entre sus brazos ya que sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus parpados._

_Pero Sesshomaru __viendo que ella lo rechazaba desesperado la volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos usando su sorprendente velocidad sujetándola con fuerza como si fuese un animalillo que quisiera escaparse de un fiero depredador y dominado por la adrenalina, los celos y el profundo amor que aun permanecía intacto en su corazón la tomo por la barbilla y la beso…_

_El suave contacto de sus labios lo volvió loco en ese momento aunque sintiera resistencia por parte de ella… quería adentrarse…beber__ de su alma y con sus caricias borrar cualquier huella que el estúpido de su hermano había dejado en ella. _

_Sentir como los labios de su príncipe la besaban era lo que más ansiaba desde que él regreso pero en ese mismo instante aquel beso perdía todo sentimiento ya que todas aquellas ofensas y palabras hirientes con las que la ataco taladraban su mente minuto a minuto provocándole nauseas en el acto, su orgullo de mujer herida luchaba y trataba por todos los medios separarse de él antes de que su deseo y su amor salieran a flote tumbando aquellas barreras que se empeñaban en rechazarlo._

_El fiero forcejeo que su hembra hacia al intentar separarlo y alejarlo de su persona lejos de intimidarlo lo incitaba a continuar despertando en su interior unas enormes ganas de poseerla en ese momento pero aun sentía resistencia por parte de ella aunque también la sentía temblar bajo su abrazo y decidido comenzó a deslizar sus garras sobre el contorno de su silueta reconociendo con ansiedad y anhelo sus atributos de mujer._

_Rin deliraba en su mente al sentir sus caricias esparcirse sobre su cuerpo…las barreras que se había esforzado por levantar lentamente eran destruidas con sus avances, sus fuerzas pronto comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras los avances de Sesshomaru continuaban, lo deseaba carnalmente por extraño que se oyera…quería que la hiciera suya en ese momento… anhelaba sentirlo dentro de ella y que la amase._

_La resistencia por parte de su hembra cedió en un momento __y con vehemencia demando con mas fervor la humedad de sus labios introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella mientras la sujetaba con mayor posesividad besándola con ternura, deseo y amor…-Eres mía Rin… y siempre lo serás –pensó mientras la dominaba con ese fiero beso y el mismo se dejaba arrastrar por la pasión que ambos desbordaban en ese momento. _

_Miles de escalofríos la recorrían por todo su cuerpo…Sesshomaru la besaba como si en ese mismo instante reclamara su alma y su cuerpo para el…pero en ese __mismo instante todo aquello se desmorono trayendo consigo el amargo recuerdo de que el en cambio si le había sido infiel y una terrible rabia se apodero nuevamente de ella_

_-__Suélteme… -exigió Rin molesta sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para separarse._

_-No Rin… tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti… -musito Sesshomaru con la voz entrecortada mientras su __cálido aliento se impregnaba en el rostro de ella –No me puedes engañar…tu dulce olor me lo indica… -susurro apegándola a su cuerpo –los latidos de tu corazón te delatan…_

_-Se equivoca… que me suelte! –exclamo jaloneando su antebrazo del agarre del que era presa –sus palabras están vacías para mi…usted ya tiene con quien desahogarse –musito con voz de reclamo –vallase y déjeme en paz! –sentencio alejándose de él rápidamente aprovechando aquel lapso de distracción del príncipe para con un movimiento ágil abrir la puerta de sus aposentos e introducirse cerrando y poniendo el cerrojo._

_Sesshomaru solo suspiro derrotado y con frustración al sentirse rechazado una vez mas… golpeo levemente su puerta con el puño cerrado a la vez que recargaba su frente sobre la rugosa madera –__Ábreme Rin… –susurro el príncipe con voz ronca mientras su mente se nublaba de coraje pensando que lo rechazaba por el imbécil de Inuyasha –Abre la puerta…_

_Rin únicamente se recargaba con fuerza sobre la puerta al otro lado de la habitación deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo sobre ella mientras grandes lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse sobre sus ojos… no quería verlo ni un momento más… él había condenado todo al traer a esa demoniza a el palacio… eso la había herido en lo más profundo de su corazón… varias imágenes secundaban su mente en donde se veían ambos compartiendo el mismo lecho… incontables nauseas la invadieron en ese instante y sin poder contenerlo mas se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el baño para vomitar._

_Sesshomaru desde el otro lado al no recibir respuesta se marcho derrotado hacia sus aposentos para tratar de sosegar sus deseos reprimidos y aquellos sentimientos de frustración, celos e ira que lo atormentaban. Al llegar noto como Kagura lo esperaba acostada sobre su futon vistiendo únicamente una delgada yukata que por el material traslucido dejaba ver sus encantos de mujer._

_-Qué bueno que regresaste mi señor –ronroneo Kagura con una mirada de lujuria._

_-Que es lo que haces aquí –pregunto el príncipe con un tono frio en su voz sin prestarle la más mínima atención._

_-He venido para hacerle compañía…-musito Kagura acercándose sensualmente hacia el lugar en donde el mononoke descansaba._

_Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el horizonte sin tener algún punto fijo, las caricias de la mujer a sus espaldas lejos de incitarlo le hacían sentir malestar en la boca del estomago –No son de ella…-pensó frunciendo el ceño –porque demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… Maldición! –se recrimino mentalmente._

_Las agiles manos de Kagura comenzaron a introducirse sobre su aori blanco y con molestia se giro para encararla reflejando disgusto en su rostro mientras con sus garras apresaba con fuerza sus manos clavándolas sobre la parte superior de sus muñecas en señal de advertencia –Jamás vuelvas a tocarme sin mi consentimiento –demando molesto y agudizando su mirada –recuerda bien cuál es tu lugar –musito con indiferencia y frialdad mientras la empujaba con fuerza lejos de el –frente a todos pretenderé estar interesado en ti… lejos de ellos tu para mí no significas absolutamente nada –sentencio volteando su perfil de nuevo hacia el oscuro manto que cubría el horizonte –así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo –advirtió dándole la espalda._

_Kagura estaba anonadada y furiosa solo la estaba utilizando y aun y cuando en su momento ella acepto el trato su corazón albergo un rayo de esperanza en su interior muy en el fondo pensando en que tal vez tendría una oportunidad de conquistar al mononoke… pero aquel rayo se vio opacado al sentir la cruel indiferencia con la que este la trataba y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer…_

_-__Retírate –ordeno Sesshomaru desde su lugar con voz fría y demandante._

_Durante los siguientes días __sus padres un poco decepcionados por la negativa indirecta de Rin decidieron dejar unos días de por medio entre los dos y mediar su distancia con la esperanza de que se llevaran mejor. _

_Ciertos malestares la comenzaron a invadir durante semanas en donde sentía sus fuerzas al mínimo, desfallecía por largas horas de sueño en su futon acompañadas de fuertes mareos y disgustos por la comida…todo aquello la estaba comenzando a agobiar ya que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era enfermarse…-me duele la cabeza –musito tocándose un poco la frente…-al parecer tengo fiebre- cavilo tratándose de levantar del futon._

_Rin..? –Se oyó una voz detrás de su puerta mientras tocaban levemente a esta –Hija puedo pasar? –pregunto Sheikan._

_Un fuerte escalofrió la recorrió al imaginarse descubierta por su padre…no quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado emocional y como pudo se levanto sin embargo un fuerte zumbido se estanco con mayor agudez en sus tímpanos aturdiéndola al instante –Ya…voy padre… -musito frunciendo el ceño con dolor -en un momento te abro…–se coloco rápidamente su kimono y se dio una rápida cepillada caminando rápidamente para abrirle._

_-Hola papa como estas? –dijo Rin con el mejor tono de voz que podía articular en ese momento._

_-Hija estabas dormida? –pregunto Sheikan al observar lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos._

_-Ehm…no…es solo que…ehm…tu sabes…las alergias…cosas de mujeres… -justifico nerviosa y tartamudeando tratando de convencer a su padre. _

_-Mmm…eres igual a tu madre…estos cambios la están afectando…-musito Sheikan tranquilo mientras se sentaba sobre los mulli__dos cojines del saloncito de té –espero que pasen pronto…_

_-Si…-dijo Rin suspirando aliviada –Pobre de mama…-susurro para después tomar asiento al lado de su padre y servirle un poco de té._

_-Hija…no quiero entrometerme en tus decisiones…sabes que respeto mucho tu vida y por ello…ehm…no quisiera presionarte a hacer algo pero…-decía Sheikan nervioso tratando de averiguar porque su hija se comportaba diferente y saber si la razón era por sentirse presionada por el príncipe._

_-Quieres saber porque no acepte al príncipe cierto? –dijo Rin de manera directa y seria sirviendo el té en dos tacitas de porcelana._

_-Acaso ha hecho algo que te ofenda? –pregunto dubitativo._

_Rin simplemente sorbió de su te pensando en que decirle a su padre…-no…-dijo con indiferencia –simplemente mi corazón no siente ningún afecto hacia el príncipe…-mintió –y siento que un matrimonio con el seria frio…carente de amor y eso es lo que menos quiero para mí –susurro mirando hacia el liquido caliente que contenía su tacita._

_-No te agrada Sesshomaru…-sentencio Sheikan serio –pensé que tal vez…ustedes…_

_-Pues no…te equivocas…-interrumpió Rin tratando de oírse lo más decidida y seria en su afirmación –somos completamente distintos…_

_Sheikan solo suspiro pesadamente mientras trataba de formular su siguiente pregunta…su hija le decía todo lo contrario a lo que Sesshomaru les __había relatado en su viaje por las tierras del sur…no entendía el porqué…_

_-Esa fue la razón __por la que nos trajiste a este palacio verdad? –pregunto Rin seria mientras encaraba a su padre._

_Sheikan solo permaneció en silencio sin embargo para Rin eso fue suficiente –Es increíble! –exclamo Rin molesta azotando la tacita de te sobre la mesa al entender ahora las cosas desde otra perspectiva –Entonces… todos esos viajes que hicimos entre ambas familias era…-dijo aun sin creerlo –Era para juntarnos?…Contéstame padre! -exigió Rin perdiendo su paciencia._

_Sheikan solo cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor –No puedo creerlo…todo este tiempo…nos manipularon…-musito desconcertada y molesta –nos impusieron la presencia de uno al otro…-dijo observándolo con decepción –tu me dijiste que nunca me impondrías algo…y lo hiciste…_

_-Rin hija no es __así como son las cosas yo solo…–justifico Sheikan tratando de convencerla desde su punto de vista._

_-No? Entonces dime que hacemos exactamente ahora padre! Porque estamos aquí? –pregunto con sarcasmo mientras observaba el semblante de derrota en el rostro de su padre._

_-__Perdóname hija…es solo que pensé que tal vez sería lo mejor para ti...si se conocían y se enamoraban…ustedes llegarían a cumplir el sueño que tenemos unos viejos como nosotros desde hace tiempo…jamás pensamos en imponérselos…pero al parecer nuestro propio juicio indirectamente lo hizo….-musito con pena y arrepentimiento – nuestra intención nunca fue forzarlos a algo que ustedes no quisieran…y ahora que lo vemos jamás lo será…_

_Rin solo se volteo para darle la espalda conteniendo unas enorme ganas de llorar –si tan solo supieras la verdad padre…-cavilo triste mientras cerraba sus ojos con dolor –si supieras que sus sospechas no estaban tan erradas como ustedes creían después de todo…-pensó frustrada mientras lo volteaba a ver con serenidad._

_-De acuerdo__…entonces si vas a respetar mis deseos…quiero regresar al castillo de las tierras del norte –musito Rin decidida –no quiero permanecer un día mas en este palacio…_

_Sheikan la miro sorprendido –pero hija Inu Taisho se sentiría ofendido si nos fuésemos de esa manera…sin ninguna explicación… -musito tratando de convencerla indirectamente para que desistiera de aquella decisión._

_-Si el problema es ese no es necesario que ustedes me acompañen…yo puedo irme sola –justifico Rin con indiferencia –si el hecho de que nos vallamos va a afectar tu amistad con Lord Inu Taisho entonces con mayor razón la única que debe irse soy yo._

_Sheikan se sintió entre la pared y la espada –Rin hija…_

_-No padre…entiéndeme…no me puedes obligar a estar en un lugar en donde yo no quiero estar –interrumpió Rin molesta –Es mi vida y esa es mi elección._

_-Rin que es lo que te sucede…estas muy a la defensiva..?-pregunto preocupado Sheikan._

_-No tengo nada…solo quiero que dejen de meterse en mi vida…!-contesto alterada y molesta –es lo único que pido! –Musito resignada mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse –Discúlpame padre…yo…no me siento bien…no quise faltarte al respeto…_

_Sheikan solo asi__ntió y se levanto de su lugar –De acuerdo hija…si eso es lo que quieres se hará como tu desees…-musito decepcionado mientras caminaba hacia la salida dedicándole una última mirada que reflejaba preocupación –Rin…tu mirada ya no tiene el mismo brillo que tenia semanas atrás…-dijo mientras la miraba se soslayo…ella solo lo miro dubitativa esperando que se explicara con lo que quiso decir con esa última frase –Solo espero que sea lo que sea se resuelva hija mía…me lastima el verte así…_

_Los ojos de Rin solo temblaron al saber el significado de sus palabras observando como su padre abandonaba sus aposentos, una vez sola en su habitación suspiro cansada…los malestares volvían __a aparecer…un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en la parte baja de su vientre –que me sucede…-susurro mientras se refrescaba el rostro tratando de encontrar una lógica a esos repentinos malestares que la acechaban hasta que su mente dio con la probable razón…_

_-Tengo un retraso…-pensó asustada recordando que desde hace días su periodo debió haber aparecido y aun no sucedía lo de cada mes –con todas estas cosas…lo olvide por completo…-musito preocupada mientras comenzaba a hacer sus cuentas…una tras otra las conjeturas a las que llegaba le confirmaban lo que tanto temía sucediera…-no puede ser…-afirmo incrédula pero todos aquellos síntomas encajaban con aquello salvo la fiebre que la invadía por ciertos lapsos._

_-Que voy a hacer…-se pregunto mientras se tocaba con delicadeza la parte baja de su vientre –estoy…embarazada… voy a tener un hijo…un cachorro de Sesshomaru…-pensó con alegría para después opacar aquello al pensar en si se lo diría a él después de todo lo ocurrido...y si fuera así como lo tomaría?…lo rechazaría…? Y como si su mente supiera la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas esta comenzó a auto responderse imaginando la frialdad de sus palabras –No es mío –respondía la figura de Sesshomaru con indiferencia y enojo –Si lo que buscas es un padre para aquel crio pídeselo a Inuyasha…- solo frunció mas el ceño al imaginarse aquellas palabras…si se lo decía… tendría que enfrentarse a todo aquello sola…_

_-No…-musito decidida mientras __abría sus ojos mostrando determinación –nadie sabrá de ti mi amor…-susurro acariciando su vientre –no necesitamos de nadie y mucho menos a él…yo te voy a cuidar…mi amor va a ser suficiente para ti –afirmo mientras se sentaba sobre su futon a analizar lo que haría a partir de ese día._

_-__Si mi padre no accede a dejarme ir dentro de estos tres días siguientes…me iré por mi cuenta –sentencio mientras se levantaba y salía para tomar aire fresco por el balcón de su habitación –Que distinto seria todo si me hubieras escuchado Sesshomaru…si tan solo hubieses confiado en mi…-cavilo mientras se dejaba envolver por el suave viento que anunciaba el fin de la primavera…_

_Aquella__ suave brisa danzo por los alrededores llevandose consigo el dulce aroma de Rin colandose por entre las cortinas de los aposentos del mononoke –este olor…-pensó mientras entre abria sus orbes doradas y aspiraba hondamente –es de ella…-susurro mientras se dejaba envolver por su exquisitez…-Rin..- pensó pero de un momento a otro su expresion cambio frunciendo el ceño en señal de desconcierto –hay algo mas…-cavilo al sentir que el aroma de su hembra estaba finamente mezclado con otro que le era demasiado familiar…flores de lavanda e incienso juntos…aunque el de incienso era casi imperceptible…no era el aroma de Inuyasha eso estaba claro… pero aun así no entendía el porqué lo podía percibir… todo estaba confuso en su mente… -porque me traicionaste Rin – cavilo molesto cerrando sus ojos y como un deja vu llegaron las imágenes de la ultima discusión que tuvieron hace días.._

_FLASHBACK _

_Enfurecido la tomo con agresividad de la muñeca asiéndola hacia el –Escúchame bien! –Demando -Lo que yo quería de ti ya lo obtuve…-recalco con la voz gruesa y fría mientras fruncía el ceño despectivamente Rin soltó un gemido adolorido por la presión de sus garras en su muñeca y el susto –y lo tomare nuevamente cuando así lo desee! –advirtió zarandeándola hacia el suelo con fuerza para hacerla caer, Rin soltó un alarido de dolor mientras era vencida por las lagrimas y el llanto silencioso aquellas palabras la estaban lastimando y humillando._

_-Quedo claro –vocifero el príncipe mirándola de soslayo esperando por su respuesta, pero realmente le sorprendió lo que sucedió a continuación… como toda respuesta Rin se levanto erguida y con orgullo sonriéndole con sorna mientras se acercaba hacia él con una postura de indefensa que pronto se desvaneció al cachetear a Sesshomaru con más fuerza –Te voy a odiar –sentencio furiosa –y no solo eso… algún día este amor maldito que tengo por ti morirá y para cuando lo aceptes será tarde para ti porque no lo encontraras! Voy a desaparecerte de mi vida para siempre! Me oíste! Para siempre! –vocifero molesta con lagrimas en sus ojos para instantes después desaparecer de su vista._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Frunció__ el ceño en señal de disgusto…aquella fue la última vez en la que Rin por primera vez en mucho tiempo flaqueo y derramo sus lágrimas frente a su persona haciéndolo sentir como la peor de las escorias –Odiarme…será capaz algún día tu corazón de odiarme…-pensó mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente en donde se podía vislumbrar el coraje que sentía en esos momentos al no poder desechar esos sentimientos tan débiles y tontos que ella no merecía… verla así tan frágil hacia que todo aquello quedara en segundo plano y despertaran unas enormes ganas en él de abrazarla con desesperación y susurrarle que ella era todo para él…que la amaba por encima de cualquier cosa…que era su hembra y solo suya… pero su orgullo y soberbia eran más fuertes mientras se imaginaba los sorditos detalles de su infidelidad…nublando su razón mientras su mente lo atormentaba con las imágenes de ella en brazos del imbécil de su hermano._

_Debilitado por su llanto y sensibilidad decidió cesar con su hostigante acoso comprendiendo lo duras que sus palabras habían sido en ese momento para ella… pero era la única manera que tenia para desahogarse de todas aquellas emociones de impotencia que aquella mujer con su sola presencia le hacía sentir…la amaba…aun y cuando él estaba convencido de que ella se había entregado a otro macho él seguía amándola con mayor fervor y locura…Rin se había metido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sus caricias estaban grabadas a fuego en su piel…no podía odiarla y desprenderse tan fácil de ella...era como una droga adictiva que necesitaba tener día a día aunque no de esa manera._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El sol del atardecer se cernía entre las grandes montañas…aquellos tres días habían pasado y su padre no había dado su consentimiento para su partida…suspiro con pesadez incorporándose de su lugar mientras observaba los alrededores esa sería la última vez en la que estaría en ese lugar, el anochecer pronto cubriría con su oscuro manto el cielo y con ello anunciaría su inminente y silenciosa partida… con parsimonia comenzó a avanzar por entre la maleza hacia sus aposentos dejando que su silueta se perdiera por entre los nebulosos pasillos del palacio.

La noche se anuncio con el pasar de las horas Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados bajo un viejo roble sobre el jardín de jade –Sabes Inuyasha…he notado que mi hermana ha estado extraña estos días…-musito Kagome con preocupación mirando hacia las estrellas –cuando voy a verla me dice que se siente cansada…que no quiere salir…o que simplemente quiere estar a solas…no se…siento…como si me ocultara algo…

Inuyasha solo permaneció en silencio peleando con sus propios demonios sin siquiera prestarle atención…-Demonios…tengo que decirle…no creo poder soportar un día mas…ella lo tiene que saber… -pensaba mientras en su cara se podía apreciar la enorme disyuntiva en la que se debatía su mente.

-Inuyasha –dijo nuevamente Kagome pero al no recibir respuesta se volteo a verlo y se sorprendió, Inuyasha estaba con sus piernas y brazos cruzados mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desesperación

–Inuyasha…-volvió a hablarle Kagome pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo…el principito ni caso le hizo cosa que hizo que Kagome se enfureciera.

-INUYASHAAAA! –Grito Kagome a todo pulmón sobre sus orejas de perro ocasionando que reaccionara de una manera muy desfavorable.

-OIII! KAGOME QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE! –Exclamo enojado mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al lastimar su agudo oído.

-ESO DEBERÍA PREGUNTÁRTELO YO! -Respondió Kagome furiosa –SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE PIENSAS! TE HE ESTADO HABLANDO DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA Y TU NI SIQUIERA ME CONTESTABAS!

Inuyasha solo la miraba exaltado cayendo en cuenta de que en efecto no le prestaba atención desde hace un buen tiempo –Y PARA ESO TENIAS QUE GRITARME! –exclamo un poco más controlado.

-TE HABLE UN MONTÓN DE VECES Y NO ME ESCUCHASTE QUE QUERÍAS! –Exclamo haciéndose la ofendida.

Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño con disgusto y evidentemente derrotado solo suspiro –Si te escuche –dijo con los ojos cerrados con tono indiferente.

Kagome solo lo miro como si fuera una pulga rara y después se sentó de nuevo a su lado –Quisiera saber que le sucede…ayudarla…no quiero verla así…-susurro preocupada.

-Ella va a estar bien solo es cuestión de tiempo –musito Inuyasha mientras volvía a incomodarse por el tema –déjala tomar sus propias decisiones –susurro fastidiado

-Estas molesto? –pregunto Kagome mirándolo con detalle.

Inuyasha solo frunció mas el ceño indignándose en su postura.

-Si al parecer lo estas…la pregunta es si es porque Rin esta así? –pregunto con voz de desaire y molestia

Inuyasha solo gruño con desagrado y se revolvió en su lugar.

-Entonces si es por eso…estas así por ella –afirmo Kagome con celos y mirándolo con indiferencia.

-No es lo que te estás imaginando –contesto Inuyasha serio al sentir el tono con el que le hablaba.

-A no?...entonces porque demonios no me miras cuando te hablo! –exclamo Kagome enojada jalándole un mechón al peli plateado –Contéstame! –demando al ver que el príncipe no le respondía nada solo farfullaba gruñidos.

-Oii! Ya te dije que no es nada de eso! Rin ahora tiene prioridades mayores y te puedo asegurar que yo no estoy en ellas! –exclamo Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia.

Kagome se sorprendió por su respuesta –Que clase de prioridades? –pregunto ahora curiosa.

La reacción de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar...su rostro se paralizo y su mente quedo en blanco al descubrir que inconscientemente revelo algo que no debió.

-Inuyasha…tu sabes algo más acerca de esto y exijo saber que es! –Exigió Kagome con tono autoritario.

-Kagome porque rayos eres tan curiosa! –exclamo frustrado mientras cruzaba los brazos con molestia.

-Porque se trata de mi hermana! –justifico molesta mientras continuaba presionándolo para que le dijera esa verdad a medias que le soltó –Anda dímelo! –respingo mientras le movía los hombros al peli plateado.

Inuyasha conservaba su misma postura renegando internamente por haberle prometido a Rin guardar el secreto –demonios! Porque rayos le prometí tal cosa a Rin…Ahora Kagome no me va a dejar en paz! –pensó frustrado.

Kagome se desespero y con desilusión desistió –Bien si es asi como va a ser nuestro trato ahora entonces de una vez te digo que no eres mi persona favorita ni en este momento ni nunca! –mascullo molesta mientras se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a avanzar en sentido contrario.

Inuyasha al percibir que en verdad estaba molesta no le permitió avanzar mas tomándola bruscamente por el antebrazo –Oye Kagome Espera! –demando fuera de sus cabales.

-Suéltame! Es obvio que significo poco para ti! No me tienes confianza! –farfullo molesta mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Yo no dije nunca eso! Ven acá! –ordeno mientras caminaba detrás de ella –Porque siempre eres tan escandalosa! –pregunto interponiéndose en su camino impidiéndole avanzar

-Ayyy! Ya déjame EN PAZ! –Demando furiosa –Si no me quieres contar PERFECTO! Ni quien quiera oírte! –exclamo ofendida y molesta mientras le torcía la boca y pasaba por un lado.

-A donde crees que vas! –pregunto Inuyasha tomándola del antebrazo nuevamente –Tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar y quieras o no me vas a escuchar! –exclamo enojado el peli plateado mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a dar saltos hacia un prado lleno de robles cerca de ahí.

-Suéltame Inuyasha! –grito Kagome –He dicho que me Bajes! Bajameee! –exigió asustada mientras sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho al encontrarse en los brazos del peli plateado y bajo esas circunstancias.

Los alaridos de Kagome llegaron irremediablemente a oídos de Sesshomaru molestándose en el acto –pero qué demonios planea el imbécil ese –cavilo mientras miraba hacia el enorme ventanal.

-Te juro que te vas a arrepentir Inuyasha! –exclamaba Kagome asustada mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos –Suéltame! –demandaba molesta hasta que por fin Inuyasha se detuvo sobre un campo lleno de robles y pequeñas luces que despedían algunos candelabros que colgaban por entre las ramas.

Kagome dejo de reclamar al observar los alrededores sintiendo como Inuyasha la colocaba de nuevo con delicadeza sobre el pasto –En donde estamos? –pregunto Kagome absorta por el paisaje…

Inuyasha la observaba de cerca…trataba de calmarse ya que no sabía cómo abordar el tema con ella…se sentía nervioso, inquieto y hasta parecía temblar? Definitivamente Kagome le volteaba su mundo de pies a cabeza.

Kagome volteo hacia el esperando una respuesta pero nada ocurria –Y? No me vas a responder? –pregunto un poco más calmada.

Pero Inuyasha permanecía serio examinándola…estaba dubitativo y con leve carmesí sobre las mejillas era la primera vez que se sentía hacia por tenerla así y bajo esas circunstancias…ni siquiera Rin había logrado tanto con su sola presencia.

Kagome se estaba exasperando y dando un resoplido se volteo sin sospechar siquiera las intenciones del peli plateado quien se vio obligado a ejercer más acciones en lugar de demostrarlo con palabras, decididó Inuyasha comenzó a acercársele sin que ella siquiera lo notara, tomo con agilidad y delicadeza su muñeca y enlazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras la jalaba en su caminar hacia los robles.

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban al unisornio incrementando cada vez más su velocidad, Kagome estaba sorprendida al sentir que la mano de Inuyasha sobre la suya y más por el enlace que el mismo había hecho entre ambos, un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras trataba de imaginar que traía entre manos el príncipe.

El trayecto fue corto y una vez ahí Inuyasha la recargo sobre la corteza del grueso tronco mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos sintiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra.

Los ojos de Kagome lo miraban con brillo mientras sus sedosas mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios entre abiertos –Inuyasha…-susurro casi con un hilillo de voz.

Los ambarinos ojos la detallaban con anhelo mientras dejaba que su olfato se dejara envolver por la cautivadora fragancia que emanaba de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos –desde hace mucho he querido decirte algo –susurro Inuyasha con voz ronca y seductora –y ya no puedo aguantar más Kagome…-ronroneo mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia sus labios.

Kagome abrió un poco mas sus ojos en señal de asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras –Inuyasha –penso cautivada sintiendo como el peli plateado la envolvía con sus brazos y la acercaba cada mas a él…Kagome cerro anhelante sus ojos en un impulso mientras inhalaba la fragancia varonil de Inuyasha sintiendo su tibio aliento chocar con sus labios –Me embrujaste princesa…-susurro con voz muy baja Inuyasha estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios –No he podido dejar de pensar en ti… -ronroneo mientras sentía como Kagome se estremecía bajo sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo más la beso.

Sentir como sus labios se amoldaban con los suyos fue lo mejor que pudo haber existido en toda su vida…aquel beso confirmaba lo que su corazón muchas veces le dijo y su razón se negaba a creer…Kagome se había metido poco a poco hasta lo más profundo de su ser enseñándole el verdadero significado del amor…-Te amo Kagome…-susurro con su voz entrecortada mientras la besaba –Te amo como un loco…-musito mientras la apegaba mas a el.

-Inuyasha –susurro con un tono de voz apenas audible mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su pecho para colocarlas detrás de su cuello, el beso se profundizo abriéndole el paso a mayores emociones y sensaciones, Inuyasha reclamaba con pasión el alma de Kagome enlazando sus lenguas en roce tierno y suave, la falta de oxigeno pronto se hizo presente separándose solo un poco para reposar ambos frente con frente aun con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha abrió poco a poco sus ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras observaba ensimismado como Kagome se humedecía sus labios como si estuviese evocando nuevamente sus besos.

En un impulso volvió a besarla pero esta vez dejando pequeños lapsos para hacerle ver que eso era una realidad y que nadie más que él estaba satisfecho de haber logrado su propósito –Inuyasha… detente por favor –susurraba Kagome entre húmedos besos contradiciéndose ella misma al dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-Y porque habría de hacerlo…Te quiero…-musito Inuyasha mientras le levantaba el rostro con sus garras para que le mirara y viera la sinceridad de sus palabras. Kagome estaba perdida entre esas lagunas ámbar que la miraban con ternura y amor –Me he enamorado de ti como un tonto Kagome…y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir…no ahora que se lo importante que eres para mi…-musito mientras la abrazaba con ternura a su pecho mientras Kagome simplemente se aferraba a él tratando de despertar de ese sueño…

-Inuyasha…pero tu amas a…-susurro Kagome invadida por la tristeza pero fue interrumpida por el peli plateado.

-No…eso no es verdad…-contesto Inuyasha mientras acariciaba la melena color ébano –hace mucho que deje de amarla… Rin tenía razón…-susurro tiernamente en el oído de la princesa –Todo este tiempo confundí el cariño fraternal que ella me demostró durante todo este tiempo… me equivoque pensando en que era AMOR… pero no fue así…-musito mientras besaba la frente de Kagome.

-Ella me quiere pero como el cariño y amor que siente por un hermano… -susurro Inuyasha suspirando pesadamente como si con aquella confesión se estuviese liberado al fin de aquel triste y doloroso momento que vivió con ella – ella me ayudo a abrir mis ojos y a descubrir que a quien realmente le pertenezco es ti …-dijo mientras la separaba un poco para mirarla con ternura y sinceridad –Fui un tonto…si un tonto porque no lo vi... porque entre más te conocía más me enamoraba de ti… y fue entonces que comprendí que con ella jamás sentí esto como lo siento cuando estoy junto a ti… -ronroneo besando sus labios nuevamente.

Kagome simplemente se dejo llevar sintiéndose dichosa y feliz –Inuyasha…-pensaba mientras lagrimas se felicidad se desbordaban por sus mejillas –Yo también te amo Inuyasha…-susurro separándose del suave roce para reposar con ternura su rostro sobre el pecho de su amado.

-Yo siempre la veré como a una hermana… Kagome… una hermana a la que protegeré con cariño de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño –dijo serio mientras recordaba al infeliz de su hermano.

-Inuyasha…debes hablar con Sesshomaru…explicarle todo –suplico Kagome preocupada –el tiene que saber que mi hermana jamás lo engaño –musito dolida –por favor…no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana ni un momento más.

-No va a ser fácil Kagome –contesto Inuyasha meditativo -…Aun y cuando yo se lo diga a Sesshomaru el jamás lo reconsiderará…aun y cuando le confiese que YO fui el que FORZÓ las cosas y el que la OBLIGO por la fuerza a corresponderme en ese beso… -musito Inuyasha arrepentido mientras el tono de su voz se quebraba poco a poco conforme relataba con un nudo en la garganta todo lo que ocurrió aquel día.

–Estaba ardiendo en celos al saber que ella ya tenía un dueño… enterarme que no era otro más que SESSHOMARU… me lleno de rabia…me sentí TRAICIONADO por los dos….no quise ENTENDERLO… aun y cuando ella me decía que lo AMABA… que lo AMABA con todo su SER… -dijo con una mueca de resignación- mi DESESPERACIÓN creció cuando se negó a corresponder alguno de mis avances… en ese momento comprendí que la había perdido…y que ella jamás seria para mi… -suspiro cerrando sus ojos con frustración – en mi arrogancia y capricho no me di cuenta hasta qué grado lastime a la persona que más he querido…ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo…-susurro con la voz quebrada el príncipe –

-Aun no es tarde para recapacitar no lo crees? –Interrumpió Kagome con comprensión mientras le acariciaba con cariño el rostro con sus manos –debemos ayudar a mi hermana…ella nos necesita Inuyasha…necesita a sus hermanos…-musito sonriendo mientras observaba como el semblante de Inuyasha cambiaba con sus palabras.

Ambos estaban completamente ajenos a que había una tercera persona que tenia bastante rato que los escuchaba desde las altas ramas del frondoso árbol… Sesshomaru desde su lugar permanecia estático con un semblante de sorpresa en su rostro…su razon no daba crédito a todo lo que con su agudo oído habia escuchado…Rin le habia dicho la verdad…absolutamente toda la verdad…ella jamás lo traiciono…el imbécil de su hermano fue el único responsable en todo esto…miles de pensamientos lo invadieron y con ello su conciencia comenzó a atormentarlo recordandole cada una de las discusiones en las que la sentencio sin siquiera darle el privilegio de la duda.

PRIMER FLASH BACK

_-Porque tienes el aroma de Inuyasha impregnado junto al tuyo –pregunto serio y frunciendo el ceño._

_-Fue un malentendido… -contesto Rin con voz serena._

_-Malentendido…? –dijo con sarcasmo afilando su mirada mientras se acercaba para olfatearla más de cerca._

_Rin abrió los ojos aun mas por la sorpresa –que estás haciendo? –pregunto con voz molesta._

–_El aroma de él está sobre tu cuello, brazos y… -se pauso frunciendo aun más el ceño con enfado –en tus labios… –sentencio recalcando con voz ronca y agresiva esto último._

_-Ya te dije que fue un malentendido –dijo Rin molesta al sentir el rechazo de él._

_-Lo que yo huelo me dice que no fue solo un malentendido –afirmo con voz fría y cortante._

_-Que es lo que estas queriendo insinuar? –pregunto Rin con agresividad en su voz._

–_Quien de los dos te gusto más? –pregunto directamente con actitud seca e indiferente _

–_Acaso cambiaria algo mi respuesta si contesto ahora… no tiene caso que pierda mi tiempo con algo en lo que mi opinión y respuesta no cuentan –dijo seria comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado._

–_No me des la espalda… Contesta…! –demando con voz tajante y ronca zarandeándola de un jalón._

_-No tengo porque! –vocifero Rin zafándose bruscamente de el –Suéltame!_

_-Eres mía y puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera –vocifero Sesshomaru furioso tratando de controlarse._

_-Estas completamente loco –exclamo Rin furiosa –primero muerta me oyes! Eres un animal! –grito furica tratando de apartarse de su lado._

–_Y tu una prostituta cualquiera que no vale nada! –vocifero perdiendo el control mientras la empujaba hacia el muro._

_El estruendoso sonido de una bofetada se escucho dejándole enrojecida la mejilla izquierda al daiyoukai._

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con arrepentimiento recordando los siguientes días…

_SEGUNDO FLASHBACK_

_-Y crees que esto ya acabo Rin –Lo quieras aceptar o no ahora soy tu dueño, puedo decidir sobre ti y prohibirte lo que a mí me plazca, desde este momento tu vida y tu alma me pertenecen te guste o no y ni siquiera el estúpido de INUYASHA podrá siquiera quitarme ese derecho. _

_-Eso lo veremos –contesto Rin altanera y a la defensiva –ahora veo claramente quien es el mejor de los dos y no sabe cómo me arrepiento de la decisión que tome…y si piensa que me quedare sumisa e indefensa ante su sola presencia se equivoca –_

_-Te prohíbo acercarte siquiera a ese Imbécil! Me oíste! No te quiero ver cerca de ese estúpido mal nacido – Porque demonios lo hiciste Rin! Porque!_

_-Tú a mi no vas a prohibirme nada Sesshomaru! Esta es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir así que métetelo de una buena vez en la cabeza… yo NO te ENGAÑE! –_

_-__**YO NO TE ENGAÑE!**__–Aquellas palabras se repitieron como eco cientos de veces dentro de su mente._

_-__Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita!Porque te niegas a escuchar! – _

_-De acuerdo… Cuéntame los sorditos detalles! –Musito con sarcasmo – Habla..! –mascullo entre dientes -Te toco!...Te beso!...Te acaricio!...SE REVOLCÓ contigo el muy PERRO! –_

_-NO me acosté con EL! –Trate de rechazarlo pero él me domino…me FORZÓ! -Le dije que yo no lo AMABA! y que NUNCA podría corresponderle! –pero NO le importo -Quería que le diera una oportunidad! –contesto alterada y con respiración agitada –Demostrarme que EL era mejor que TU y que lo que YO sentía por ti solo era algo simple y pasajero que él se encargaría de borrar! –_

_-Y pretendes que te crea cuando veo que eres condescendiente con él! –_

_-ES LA VERDAD! –_

_Mentirosa… Arpía traicionera….eres una zorra! –Una escoria insignificante… que no vale nada –_

_Rin aun con lagrimas en los ojos retrocedía amedrentada por sus palabras y su hostigamiento –no…basta! –exclamo cacheteándolo con fuerza en el instante _

_Enfurecido la tomo con agresividad de la muñeca asiéndola hacia el –Escúchame bien! –Demando -Lo que yo quería de ti ya lo obtuve…–y lo tomare nuevamente cuando así lo desee! –advirtió zarandeándola hacia el suelo con fuerza para hacerla caer, Rin soltó un alarido de dolor mientras era vencida por las lagrimas y el llanto silencioso aquellas palabras la estaban lastimando y humillando._

_-Quedo claro –vocifero el príncipe_

_(Fuerte Cachetada) –Te voy a odiar –sentencio furiosa –y no solo eso… a__lgún día este amor maldito que tengo por ti morirá y para cuando lo aceptes será tarde para ti porque no lo encontraras! Voy a desaparecerte de mi vida para siempre! Me oíste! Para siempre! –_

_FIN DEL SEGUNDO FLASHBACK_

-Que fue lo que hice Rin…-cavilo Sesshomaru mientras entre abría sus orbes doradas al darse cuenta de su grave error.

En sus aposentos Rin ajustaba el cinturón de sus ropas de sacerdotisa mientras que avanzaba hacia el closet para tomar su arco y carcaj con flechas, una vez lista coloco su mano izquierda sobre su frente recitando un hechizo y a la vez trazando con movimientos leves y rápidos un kan ji con sus dedos.

Una pequeña capa de energía invisible comenzó a expandirse alrededor de su cuerpo –con esto será suficiente…esta kekkai me protegerá…ningún demonio ni hanyou podrá olfatear mi rastro…-susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de sus aposentos dando una última mirada de nostalgia por sus alrededores, en aquella habitación abandonaba todos sus sueños y sus recuerdos más queridos -pero los mas valiosos los llevo dentro de mi ser…-pensó mientras acariciaba el fino hilo de una cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello y traía consigo un precioso colgante que yacía escondido entre sus ropajes…

Así soltando un leve suspiro se dio media vuelta y abandono sus aposentos con sigilo –Adiós Padre… Adios Madre… Adiós Kagome… Adiós…Sesshomaru…-cavilo con tristeza perdiéndose entre las penumbras que invadían al majestuoso palacio.

Sesshomaru sintió como una fuerte punzada se estancaba sobre su pecho estremeciéndolo por completo en el acto…sentía una sensación de pérdida…su instinto le advertía sobre algo…la imagen de Rin acudió segundos después a su mente y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia sus aposentos levitando por los cielos –Rin… -pensó aumentando su velocidad.

-Kagome…hay algo más que debes saber…-musito Inuyasha dubitativo abrazando aun a la princesa bajo el mismo lugar –Rin…

-Si…?-musito Kagome atenta a las palabras del peli plateado.

-Rin…está embarazada…-confeso Inuyasha con seriedad.

-Que! –exclamo Kagome sorprendida mientras se separaba para confirmar que aquello no fuera una mentira…

-Hace algunos días tu hermana estaba caminando sobre el puente del jardín del oeste…en ese momento yo te estaba esperando en donde acordamos aquel día vernos y vi que comenzaba a sostenerse la cabeza como si le doliera…en ese momento pensé que tal vez estaba enferma pero después la vi desvanecerse… y sin pensarlo corrí a ayudarla sosteniéndola para que no se lastimara…jamás la vi tan débil y pálida… en ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue cargarla y llevarla a la sala de té para que se calmara y descansara y fue entonces que sentí un cambio en su aroma…un olor mezclado con el de ella…el olor de Sesshomaru…-Kagome no daba crédito a lo que oía…entonces por eso era el cambio brusco de su hermana hacia los demás –pude darme cuenta de que la fuente del aroma se concentraba sobre la parte baja de su vientre…ella me miro adivinando mis suposiciones y me lo confirmo…

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaba a arremolinarse de lagrimas –No puede ser…-susurro con tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo

-Ella me pidió que guardara el secreto…no quería que nadie de ustedes lo supiera…y me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie…-confeso Inuyasha con frustración mientras observaba el semblante de Kagome.

-Inuyasha mi hermana…-sollozo Kagome al entender la situación por la que en estos momentos pasaba su hermana –No puedo creerlo…Rin…tengo…tengo que verla…-musito separándose de el mientras emprendían camino hacia sus aposentos.

Sesshomaru descendió sobre el balcón de su hembra dispuesto a recuperarla así tuviera que doblegar su orgullo de príncipe inu-daiyoukai pero se sorprendió de que todo estuviera en penumbras…examino a detalle la habitación buscándola con desesperación hasta que su vista se fijo en una prenda que se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo.

Se acerco con parsimonia hacia ese lugar inclinándose un poco para levantarla del suelo…frunció el ceño con desconcierto ya que se trataba del kimono que Rin traía puesto durante ese día…la sensación de pérdida se acrecentó sobre su pecho y un fuerte escalofrió lo recorrió un creciente impulso lo obligo a comenzar a llamarla y a buscar dentro de la habitación…pero no hubo respuesta…su autocontrol comenzaba a alterarse al comenzar a ver como una realidad aquellas palabras que con tanto dolor le grito aquella vez… "_**Algún día**__**este amor maldito que tengo por ti morirá y para cuando lo aceptes será tarde para ti porque no lo encontraras! Voy a desaparecerte de mi vida para siempre! Me oíste! Para siempre!"**_ –la voz de Rin zumbaba como un eco en sus oídos…de nuevo esa fuerte punzada en el pecho –No… -musito con la quijada endurecida sintiendo un terrible miedo a aquellas palabras.

Y sin soportarlo un segundo más abrió las puertas de su closet confirmando lo que tanto temía…la mayoría de sus pertenencias se encontraban ahí pero sus ropas de miko, su arco y flechas no se veían por ningún lado –No Rin…-gruño con desesperación mientras sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse más de lo normal y a cambiar de ámbar a un tono rojo escarlata…un fuerte youki le rodeaba mientras caminaba hacia afuera de los aposentos transformándose en el imponente y espectral perro blanco de grandes garras, ojos escarlata y marcas de la luna –El único que puede decidir sobre ti soy yo…tu dueño y tu señor… –pensó mientras de un salto comenzaba a surcar el oscuro manto de la noche bajo su forma demoniaca con destreza y elegancia -Tu vida y tu alma me pertenecen y así será hasta el día en el que tu corazón deje de latir… -sentencio mientras agudizaba sus sentidos tratando de encontrar el rastro de su hembra.

Las horas pasaban por los alrededores y no había ningún rastro de su amada…la desesperación en su inmutable rostro comenzaba a evidenciarse mientras leves gruñidos se escapaban de su garganta…la madrugada ya estaba muy entrada…había recorrido bastantes kilómetros a la redonda sobre sus tierras y aquel dulce aroma estaba extinto…no había ningún rastro de él…parecía como si jamás hubiese existido…su paciencia se perdía…una enorme frustración lo comenzaba a invadir al sentir que la perdía minuto a minuto…una profunda agonía se estanco en su frio corazón sintiéndose hueco y vacio por dentro…ELLA se había ido...

Derrotado el poderoso mononoke detuvo su andar sobre la orilla de un gran acantilado en donde se podía vislumbrar en todo su esplendor a la hermosa luna llena que bañaba con sus tenues rayos las praderas y frondosos bosques de su alrededor…un aullido de dolor salió de su garganta seguido de muchos otros…Sesshomaru le cantaba a la luna su profunda perdida…con su partida su amada hembra se había llevado consigo todo lo que el mas amaba en su vida…su aroma…su ser…y a su cachorro…

**SE LOS ADVERTI! HEHEHEHEHE! BIEN...NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO...YA SABEN A QUIEN LE TOCA SUFRIR AHORA NO TENGO QUE SER MUY MUY EXPLICITA VERDAD? POBRE...NIMODO...ESO SI PREPARENSE PORQUE VIENE LO BUENO! AAAA! ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS DOS NUEVAS LECTORAS QUE SE ANIMARON A DEJAR REVIEW! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ESPERO QUE SIGAN POR ESTOS LUGARES Y ME SIGAN APOYANDO XD!**

**Bellumy.- **Perdon por la demora...aqui va la respuesta a tu pregunta...Aun y cuando Rin se haya ejem...bañado no quiere decir que se haya quitado el dominante aroma de Inuyasha (Macho)segun he notado normalmente los machos tienden a tener un olor dominante en el lugar en donde dejan parte de su esencia ya sea saliva o tacto...como que su aroma se impregna con facilidad y ehmm..siendo unos daiyoukais con sentidos sobrenaturales pueden percibir los olores aun y cuando estos son de dias...(la prueba mas real la hemos visto en la serie de INUYASHA cuando detectan el rastro de alguien por el suelo o por los aires) y si bien lo recuerdo hay un capitulo en el manga no recuerdo exactamente cual...en donde Inuyasha comienza a perder el control al alejarlo de colmillo de acero (Tessaiga) dejando salir a la sangre de bestia/demonio que duerme en su interior...recuerdo que en ese capitulo asesino a unos bandidos y despues de recuperar el control en la parte final del episodio ehm...el esta lavandose las garras en un rio farfullando molesto de que aun y cuando se ha lavado cientos de veces las garras aun puede oler la "SANGRE"...de ahi tome base para lo de el olor de el en Rin...espero haberte aclarado a duda LINDA hehehehe XD! (creo que fui demasiada explicita jajajajaja en fin...no tengo remedio!)

**ESPERO LEER SUS REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS SE ACEPTA DE TODO!**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG!**


	16. El Amanecer y El Despertar

**Kon'nichiwa!**

**Bien bien...primero que nada antes de que me abucheen quisiera pedir una ENORME! ENORME! DISCULPA POR LA HORROROZA TARDANZA! Santo Cielo si que me tarde mas de la cuenta! (O/O) QUE PENA CON USTEDES MIS LINDAS Y HERMOSISIMAS LECTORAS! Pero no fue mi culpa que la PALOMITA de la inspiracion VOLARA FUERA DE MI JAULA y me dejara SOLITA Y SIN MIS IDEAS!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (COF! COF! ..) he tenido unos dias horribles cargadisimos de TRABAJO y las ocupaciones DIARIAS de la maestria que ps no me DEJABAN! (Sniff! U.U) En fin ya no sigo atosigando con lo mismo... lo que importa es que estoy de vuelta MIS ESTIMADAS Y MUY QUERIDAS LECTORAS y ESPERO! Q en verdad les guste este capi porque UFF! Si que batalle escribiendolo debo admitir que es el que mas sangre me ha costado...digo en el buen sentido de la palabra JAJAJAJAJAJA! Quisiera AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE A TODAS LAS BELLAS NENITAS que como siempre ME APOYAN con sus encantadores REVIEWS y me ANIMAN como no TIENEN UNA IDEA! Les juro que estoy super contentisima con la aceptacion que ha tenido hasta ahorita este BB...bueno LLORE jajajajaja (No se rian!) cuando lei algunos de los reviews de mis mas FIELES LECTORAS Nenitas! Son lo maximo para mi! NUNCA LO OLVIDEN! Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE!**

**Ahora si a lo bueno jajajajaja les advierto que este capitulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes, asi como lenguaje altisonante que puede no ser de agrado para muchas(os) asi que ustedes lean bajo su propia conviccion YO cumplo con ADVERTIR EH!**

**Este...ehm...que mas...a si! Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahorita y pues viendo que me tarde muchisimo en actualizar quise compensar el tiempo con mas lectura y avances jejejeje...bueno ora si...disfruten!**

Aquel triste bramido se podía escuchar hasta en los lugares mas reconditos de los alrededores, el suave murmullo de la fauna silvestre ceso respetando con su silencio el dolor que aquel ser sobre natural demostraba al entonar con profunda tristeza y desesperacion aquella interminable melodia de amor que nacia desde lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Escondida por entre algunos matorrales Rin se interno con sigilo en el interior de una cueva escuchando atenta lo que aquel taciturno daiyoukai entonaba, la marca en su cuello palpitaba constantemente reaccionando por instinto al taciturno llamado que le hacia su dueño y señor.

-Es de tristeza… Sesshomaru…tu… estas… llorando…-susurro con un hilillo de su voz mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre aquella marca y miraba hacia el exterior de la cueva –Estas triste… –cavilo mientras entendía porque su marca le hacía estremecer su corazón –La ausencia de mi aroma me ha delatado y lo has descubierto… –musito seria… -pero porque… porque me buscas…-pensó Rin dolida mientras los aullidos continuaban escuchándose con mayor vehemencia –acaso no es esto lo que querías…no ha sido suficiente para ambos…? –se pregunto cerrando sus ojos con dolor y tristeza escondiéndose entre las sombras.

-Donde estas Rin…-meditaba el hermoso demonio blanco con desesperación desde aquel acantilado mientras sus aullidos se tornaban más agudos y anhelantes –Porque no puedo encontrarte…-cavilo derrotado inclinando su hocico hacia suelo gruñendo con impotencia, consternación y desolación –No puedes desaparecerte así de mi vida y alejarme de ti…no lo soportaría…-sentencio derrotado aullando con profundo dolor.

Rin solo suspiro con pesadez incrementando la fuerza de la kekkai -No me encontraras…-cavilo mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor sintiendo que con ello se desprendía completamente de el –Jamás nos volveremos a encontrar…esto es el adios –sentencio mientras apagaba la pequeña fogata que tenia y caminaba hacia el exterior de la cueva guiada únicamente por la tenue luz que la luna le brindaba.

El príncipe ceso aquella sinfonía desvaneciendo con ello su transformación demoniaca para regresar a su forma natural…inspeccionando nuevamente con sus agudos sentidos los alrededores esperando por algo que sabía bien no vendría…-No está…-murmuraba con desesperación –Tu dulce aroma no está… ni el de nuestro cachorro…-susurro aspirando hondamente y frunciendo el ceño con frustración mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza incrustándose sus garras.

Durante el resto de la madrugada el daiyoukai continuo revisando sus territorios desde los cielos buscando alguna señal física de su paradero…con el paso de las horas comprendió que su hembra estaba usando sus poderes para no ser detectada no había otra explicación sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente –Te voy a encontrar Rin…-cavilo mostrando determinación en su mirada -No permitiré que te alejes de mi lado…no los voy a perder…-musito decidió entrecerrando sus ojos mostrando un brillo especial en ellos.

En el palacio Kagome tocaba incesantemente la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana –Rin…ábreme por favor…Rin…-dijo un poco mas fuerte –Sino me abres por las buenas voy a entrar por las malas ábreme…-advirtió desde afuera –Bien aquí voy –murmuro tomando la perilla de la puerta –Rin! Tú te lo…-musito decidida mientras viraba con facilidad la perilla aquello la sorprendió al instante ya que no esperaba que estuviese abierta –Buscaste…-murmuro una vez que empujo la puerta dejando que esta se abriera sola completamente con su vuelo.

La habitación estaba sumida completamente en las penumbras –Rin..? –murmuro Kagome mientras se adentraba en la habitación –En donde estas? –pregunto inspeccionando los alrededores acercándose poco a poco hacia la puerta que dividía el dormitorio de la estancia –Rin…-llamo Kagome nuevamente antes de deslizar la puerta corrediza y adentrarse –Voy a entrar…-advirtió mientras corría con lentitud aquella puerta.

Asustada y con incertidumbre Kagome avanzo con rapidez –No puede ser…-dijo sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrió le estrujaba el corazón –No…Rin…que hiciste…-murmuro con tristeza –Inuyasha! –exclamo desde su lugar –Inuyasha ven rápido! –grito con desesperación.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y se adentro hasta llegar a ella –Que sucede Kagome –respondió mientras analizaba con frialdad la situación.

-Rin se fue! –Exclamo Kagome asustada y con preocupación –No está! Debemos buscarla…-musito tomándolo por las mangas del aori.

-No está! Como que no está! Eso es imposible!–exclamo Inuyasha –De ser así su olor…-musito deteniéndose en lo último, olfateando rápidamente los alrededores para confirmar lo que la pelinegra le decía…con pesadez suspiro confirmando aquello con una mueca de disgusto pero esta desapareció inmediatamente dejando ver una expresión de frívola incredulidad en su rostro tragando grueso después que pudo distinguir la otra esencia que estaba impregnada por toda la habitación –Sesshomaru estuvo aquí... –musito serio endureciendo el semblante.

-Que! –exclamo Kagome sorprendida –Como que estuvo aquí…eso quiere decir que…él… se la llevo! –pregunto asustada.

-No…No lo creo…de ser así sus olores estarían mezclados…el aroma de Sesshomaru es más fuerte y se percibe con mucha mayor intensidad que el de Rin…-susurro meditativo –Es extraño…-continuo mientras volvía a olfatear el aire –No puedo percibirlo siquiera por los alrededores… -musito confundido el peli plateado.

-Priore Oleum…-susurro Kagome con voz baja y triste mientras sus ojos temblaban al entender el porqué.

-Qué? –Pregunto Inuyasha curioso mirándola con interés

-Idem Oleum…-susurro nuevamente Kagome sin prestarle atencion a Inuyasha, dejando que algunas lagrimas que se acumulaban sobre sus ojos corrieran sobre sus mejillas – _Esencia Perdida… -_musito con tristeza.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba –Estás diciendo que Rin…-exclamo sin poder creerlo.

-Escondió su esencia para no ser detectada…-musito Kagome con un semblante sombrío y la voz apagada –Rin se fue Inuyasha…mi hermana se fue…-sollozo cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

-Que dijiste Kagome? –pregunto una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

Kagome se volvió sorprendida encontrando a su madre a sus espaldas junto a Irasue –Como es eso de que tu hermana no está? –pregunto Kikyo preocupada –Kagome contesta! –Exigió desesperada al ver que su hija solo permanecía en silencio.

-Rin utilizo Idem Oleum…-afirmo Kagome a su madre mientras trataba de controlarse.

Kikyo solo abrió sus ojos un poco más en señal de sorpresa –Que has dicho…pero…Como…?Porque…? –Cuestiono incrédula cubriéndose la boca por la impresión –No es posible…ese hechizo…tu padre!…-musito cayendo en cuenta de que debían avisar inmediatamente a Sheikan para localizarla –Sheikan… Sheikan! –exclamo alterada mientras se giraba para avanzar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

Irasue sorprendida solo guardo silencio mientras le seguía y en su camino trataba de calmarla, Inuyasha permaneció al lado de Kagome quien permaneció por unos minutos estática aun en los aposentos de su hermana…-Rin…-cavilo con sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse y llamarla por telepatía…aquel vinculo invisible que solo en algunas ocasiones les había ayudado a ambas ahora esperaba que volviese a hacerlo en esos momentos…-Por favor Rin…-suplico en su mente –Donde estas…-cavilo preocupada.

Rin caminaba con sigilo por entre la maleza del frondoso bosque atenta a cualquier presencia sobre natural, sabía que Sesshomaru la estaba buscando podía sentir su poderosa energía por los alrededores así que debía ser precavida si no quería ser detectada a simple vista, el cielo comenzaba a clarear así que sería más fácil transitar por entre las aldeas.

-El jamás me buscara entre los humanos…-pensó mientras se cubría el rostro con una gran túnica color azul marino –Kagome…-musito al sentir una sensación de nostalgia y necesidad girándose en dirección al palacio del oeste, la palma de su mano se coloco sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón –Adiós…hermana -musito en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos con tristeza y se giraba nuevamente para avanzar.

Caminando con parsimonia Rin se adentro por lo que parecía ser la entrada a una gran aldea mientras analizaba los ruidillos que provenían de una de la cabañas cercanas por entre las brechas que se hacían entre los maderos-…risas de pequeñas crías de humanos…-pensó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa después de días de tristeza, parecían escucharse alegres y felices por algún acontecimiento –Taro! Para ya! –Se escuchaba en el interior –Me haces muchas cosquillas! –Reclamaba una pequeña entre farfallosas risas –Vamos Akemi hoy es tu cumpleaños! Hay que celebrar! –demando nuevamente aquel pequeño que respondía con el nombre de Taro.

La princesa se enterneció al escucharlos sintiéndose cálida por dentro…pronto su cachorro tendría las mismas reacciones que aquellos pequeños…tendría un ambiente lleno de amor y felicidad aunque solo fuese a su lado... aquel pensamiento la entristeció un poco ya que pronto escucho como después los padres de ambos los reprendían con una dosis de cariño, amor aunado de risas y juegos… -Una familia…-musito en un leve susurro mirando de soslayo hacia la cabaña, aun conservaba puesta la extensa túnica que cubría por completo sus ropas de miko y dejaba entre ver algunos mechones de su hermosa melena azabache junto a su rostro.

Una pequeña pelotita salió de la cabaña llegando hasta el borde de sus ropas enfocando su atención en aquel objeto de juegos

FLASH BACK

_Vamos Kagome corre! –gritaba una pequeña niña de 7 años a todo pulmón mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas sujetando una pequeña pelotita que arrojo sobre unas dianas que se encontraban distribuidas alrededor de los jardines –Alcánzame! –exclamo muerta de la risa y de la emoción._

_-No es justo Rin tu corres más rápido que yo! –gritaba la otra pequeña de 4 años lanzándose impaciente hacia la pelotita de entre las manos de su hermana haciéndola caer sobre el pasto. Las pequeñas rodaron sobre los verdes pastos abrazadas una a la otra divertidas sobre un mar de risas._

_Sus padres las observaban a lo lejos con un semblante enternecedor y orgulloso divertidos de ver lo bien que se llevaban ambas._

_-Gane! –Exclamo Kagome divertida y triunfante –Te atrape Rin! –exclamo con falta de aliento mientras las risas seguían inundando el ambiente._

_-Eso es trampa! –musito Rin riéndose por las ocurrencias de su hermana, Kagome se coloco encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas a más no poder mientras Rin trataba de contener las risas y se revolvía por debajo tratando de escabullirse y escapar de tan tremenda tortura –Basta jajajajajaja! –decía sintiendo como se le iba el aire._

_-Admítelo! –Exigía Kagome traviesa y entre risas –Di que soy mejor que tú! –demando incrementando el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el abdomen y las costillas de su hermana mayor –Admite que gane! Vamos dilo! –insistió juguetona mientras observaba como Rin incrementaba el sonido de las risas y decía con voz cansada y a la vez fatigosa._

_-Está bien Esta bien! –decía como podía –Tu ganas! Ganaste! Ya jajajajajaja! –suplicaba Rin entre risas y juegos._

_-Lo vez! Yo lo sabia! –aseguro Kagome abrazandola con cariño._

_Sheikan y Kikyo se acercaron desde su lugar pidiéndoles que por favor pararan que era suficiente._

_-Madre! –exclamo Kagome feliz y contenta corriendo para reclamar los brazos de su adorada madre –Viste! La atrape! Al fin atrape a mi hermana! –declaro orgullosa y feliz._

_-Si ya lo vi querida –musito Kikyo contenta y con alegría –pero porque la torturaste así eh?...la pobre de tu hermana por poco y no la cuenta –dijo con picardía mientras Kagome solo soltaba una risita nerviosa y se aferraba a su pecho._

_Rin solo la miraba de reojo haciendo un mohín –tuviste suerte enana…-musito con una risa fingida._

_-Que dijiste! -Exclamo Kagome a la defensiva –Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión en este mismo instante! –advirtió traviesa sintiendo como su madre la sostenía entre sus brazos para evitar otra campal batalla de cosquillas._

_-Ya me oíste…-dijo Rin orgullosa y altanera desde su lugar observandola con picardía._

_-Ahora veras! –advirtió Kagome soltándose de entre los brazos de su madre._

_Rin grito con diversión y susto por lo que vendría y se escondió detrás de la capa de su padre –Padre! Padre! No la dejes –suplicaba Rin entre risas halándolo para que intercediera por su vida._

_-Ven acá enana! –demando Sheikan levantando a Rin entre sus brazos por lo alto provocando que gritara de emoción y alegría extendiendo sus brazos como si pudiese volar –Ay no Papi No! Jajajajajaja… Puedo Volar! Puedo volar y ser como un fénix! –Exclamo entre risas entre los brazos de su padre –Eres un fénix princesa! Mi pequeño fénix! –exclamo lanzándola un poco más alto por los aires mientras Kagome y Kikyo los miraban divertidos._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Con sutileza descendió hasta tomar entre sus dedos a la pequeña pelotita, aquel dulce recuerdo de su infancia la acongojo en ese momento, afrontando la triste realidad de que su cachorro no tendría una familia como la que ella siempre añoro formar, con profundo desconcierto cerro sus ojos para tranquilizarse y decirse a sí misma que todo estaría bien.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos se topo con la mirada de una pequeña niña de ojos marrones que la observaba a unos pasos de distancia con curiosidad e inocencia –Es tuya? –pregunto Rin con ternura mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le extendía su mano con la pelotita en ella.

-Si –contesto con timidez la pequeña acercándose para tomar el pequeño objeto, al estar más de cerca la niña quedo maravillada por la belleza de Rin tanto que no dejaba de mirarla como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero se inhibía a hacerlo.

Rin simplemente la observaba con alegría mientras le extendía y abría la palma de su mano para que tomase la pelotita –Disculpa… -musito la pequeña con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí que ocurre? –pregunto Rin curiosa al sentir el nerviosismo de la cría de humanos.

-Eres…un ángel? –vacilo la pequeña en su pregunta al no estar muy segura de catalogarla como aquello.

Rin se sorprendió un poco –Eh? –Exclamo como reflejo –Que te hace pensar que lo soy? –inquirió abanicando un poco mas rapido sus pestañas y con ternura en su voz.

-Bueno…etto…es que eres muy linda…-contesto la pequeña mientras tomaba la pelotita entre sus manos – No eres un ángel?

Rin sonrió enternecida mientras le acariciaba el rostro –No…no lo soy…-musito mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Entonces porque estás sola?...-pregunto nuevamente la niña con innata curiosidad infantil –Mi mami me dijo que los ángeles siempre están solos y que son muy hermosos por eso es rara la vez que se dejan ver… Quien eres tu entonces? –comento al borde de su inocencia.

Rin parpadeo e iba a contestar pero una voz femenina se escucho un poco mas audible saliendo de la modesta cabaña –Akemi? –Llamo una mujer desde la puerta –Porque tardas tanto? –pregunto sorprendiéndose al ubicar a la niña cerca de una forastera.

-Oh Akemi… -dijo la mujer con preocupación en su voz dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en donde estaban ambas, Rin inmediatamente viro su vista hacia la mayor levantándose desde su posición para erguirse y presentarse con la madre de la pequeña.

-Buenos Días –musito Rin con serenidad y educación.

-Buenos días señorita…oh…perdone…su eminencia…-dijo la mujer reverenciándola con un ademan.

Rin por un momento sudo frio pensando en que la habían reconocido…no era posible… la niña simplemente observo como su madre reverenciaba a la doncella que tenia frente a ella y se pregunto porque lo hacía –Akemi…-la llamo nuevamente su madre –Saluda a su eminencia –pidió la mujer a su pequeña.

-Su eminencia?...-musito la pequeña virando nuevamente su atención en Rin –Mami quien es ella? –pregunto Akemi a su madre.

-Soy una sacerdotisa –completo Rin inclinandose con ternura y mirandola expectante.

-De verdad? –cuestiono la pequeña ahora con un brillo hermoso en su mirada.

-Si…así es…-afirmo Rin tranquila al confirmar que solo era eso para ellos y no la reconocían como alguien más.

-Disculpe la imprudencia de mi hija su eminencia –suplico la madre con vehemencia mientras inclinaba nuevamente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Oh no se preocupe…está bien así no es necesario tanto formalismo –aclaro Rin con tranquilidad.

-Gracias –musito agradecida la aldeana.

-Su eminencia discúlpeme –pidió la pequeña con inocencia y timidez.

-No tengo nada que perdonarles pequeña pero si eso significa tanto para ti te perdono con una única condición –dijo guiñándole el ojo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuál es? –pregunto la cría con curiosidad.

-Que tu mami y tú me digan Rin y no su eminencia de acuerdo? –musito con diversión provocando que tanto madre como hija se relajaran y asintieran con la cabeza.

-Está bien… Rin…-dijo Akemi con una sonrisa sin embargo la madre no consideraba eso propio al menos de su parte.

-Si su eminencia gusta puede quedarse a acompañarnos al festival –ofreció la madre de Akemi con reverencia y respeto.

Rin solo sonrió y se quedo meditándolo un poco, quedarse durante un par de horas en esa aldea comprometería que la encontraran o fuera blanco fácil al no estar tan lejos de los muros del palacio –Sesshomaru puede localizarme en esta aldea…o sus sirvientes si es que no viene solo –Pensó mientras evaluaba cada una de las situaciones.

-Quédate Rin…-suplico Akemi con voz chillona – Por favor… cumple mi deseo de cumpleaños…-pedía halándola de sus ropas.

Rin salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla hablar así, en verdad era una cría muy linda y caprichosa cuando se lo proponía, con sutileza se inclino nuevamente a su altura –En verdad me gustaría mucho acompañarte…-musito con una sonrisa haciendo que la niña cambiara su expresión de suplica a una de completa alegría –Pero no podre quedarme por mucho tiempo…solo un poco –aclaro tomándola por la barbilla.

Akemi simplemente se abrazo a ella con dulzura sorprendiéndola en el acto, la madre de Akemi se sobresalto un poco asustada por la reacción de la sacerdotisa, su hija era muy impulsiva… e inmediatamente intervino tratando de alejar a su hija pero se detuvo al observar que segundos después Rin le devolvía el gesto y le acariciaba su corta cabellera.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sesshomaru se desvió un poco de la dirección en la que iba Rin al no percibir rastro o seña física alguna de que haya estado allí, ya había amanecido y eso lo enfurecía aun mas ya que sabía que entre más corriera el tiempo las posibilidades de encontrarla serian cada vez menores…sus territorios eran sorprendentemente vastos y ella podría avanzar con rapidez aprovechando la ventaja que tenia con la ausencia de su rastro.

A unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante se encontraba su majestuoso recinto, al descender por el jardín principal gruño con ferocidad para aclamar la atención de sus fieles sirvientes, Jaken y Satori acudieron al instante para rendirle sus respetos y escuchar atentos sus instrucciones, era la primera vez en muchos años que lo escuchaban hablar con ferocidad casi parecía querer ladrarles, su voz estaba cargada de una inigualable frivolidad y agresividad conforme dictaba sus palabras, parecía una sentencia de muerte a todo aquel que lo escuchaba, la razón…aquella misteriosa jovencita que llevo consigo al palacio aquella noche…la futura señora de las tierras del Oeste había desaparecido…su misión no era otra que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta al palacio aun y cuando su vida dependiera de ello.

Con altivez y porte el príncipe suspiro claramente molesto y emprendió pronto vuelo cuanto antes–Jaken! –exclamo con frialdad e imperativo sin siquiera mirarle.

-Hai! –respondió el pequeño sapo colgándose por entre los pliegues del mokomoko para elevarse por los aires junto a su daimio y desaparecer junto a el por el horizonte.

Mientras tanto en el palacio del oeste las cosas estaban tensas Kikyo había entrado abruptamente al despacho en donde Inu Taisho y Sheikan planeaban ciertas estrategias militares ya que habían escuchado ciertos rumores por parte de Lord Taku acerca de las rebeliones que sometieron por el Sur al parecer estas no eran las únicas ya que un poderoso terrateniente de las Tierras del Este había ofrecido asilo dentro de sus tierras a todas aquellas razas guerrilleras en conflicto con los patriarcas de las regiones más importantes de la era con la única condición de que todos ellos se incorporaran a sus tropas y combatieran en su nombre por la conquista de nuevas tierras.

Sheikan e Inu Taisho guardaron silencio al observar la condición en la que Kikyo se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Que ocurre mujer –pregunto Sheikan sugestionándose a que tal vez eran los cambios de humor en las humanas esta vez.

-Sheikan! Oh Sheikan! –Demando Kikyo al borde de las lagrimas –Rin no está! –exclamo desesperada –Se fue! Se fue! –grito rompiendo en llanto.

Sheikan se sorprendió tomándola por las manos –Pero que estás diciendo mujer…!-Exclamo alterado –Como que mi hija se fue! A donde! –pregunto impaciente mientras la miraba con preocupación.

-No lo sé! No lo sé! –Grito Kikyo desesperada y al borde de sus lagrimas –Kagome se dio cuenta apenas hace unos momentos…-musito tratando de controlarse –creímos que tal vez estaba por los jardines o por los alrededores pero Inuyasha nos dijo que su aroma no se percibe por ningún lugar –demando frustrada encarándolo con miedo.

Sheikan anonadado comenzó a olfatear con desesperación los alrededores confirmando lo que su esposa le había dicho –Su hija…su Rin no estaba por ningún lugar…no existía algún rastro reciente de su aroma –afirmo en su mente –Kikyo… -la llamo con voz seria tomándole con delicadeza el rostro –Mírame –ordeno fríamente –Mírame Kikyo! –demando al no obtener la atención de ella ya que estaba en shock.

-Necesito saber si Rin provoco esto –exclamo con preocupación y seriedad –Dime fue ella la que desapareció su rastro? –pregunto serio -Contéstame! –demando con impaciencia al recibir únicamente las miradas desesperadas de su esposa.

Los ojos de Sheikan se paseaban sobre los suyos –Creemos que si –contesto Kikyo con voz resignada y con un poco de más calma –Sheikan tienes que traerla…-sollozaba Kikyo con profunda desesperación –Tienes que traer a nuestra hija…-musito perdiendo el temple y cayendo en llanto nuevamente.

-Bien –musito serio mientras soltaba su agarre y se ponía de pie de inmediato, durante todo ese tiempo Inu Taisho e Irasue permanecieron en silencio esperando que aquella conversación terminara, al verlo bajo aquella postura Inu Taisho sin preguntar siguió a Sheikan hacia el jardín central, sabía que Sheikan necesitaría de su apoyo ahora y sin preguntárselo ambos comenzaron a transformarse.

Un incandescente torbellino de fuego rodeo a la silueta de Sheikan, sus ojos esmeraldas pronto brillaron en un tono carmesí revelando poco a poco la transformación del guerrero a su verdadera forma demoniaca un enorme Tori "Ave Fenix" Azul Turquesa que desplego con fuerza sus brillantes y fogosas alas emprendiendo con velocidad y agilidad vuelo para surcar los cielos y buscar a su primogénita.

Inu Taisho también se transformo en su verdadera forma demoniaca y acompaño a su amigo en la búsqueda, algo le parecía extraño ahora que lo analizaba cautelosamente, la presencia de su primogénito no se encontraba tampoco por los alrededores sin duda algo había ocurrido entre ellos para que Sesshomaru estuviera haciendo lo que él sin duda alguna pensaba –Tu también Sesshomaru – pensó para sus adentros.

Irasue ordeno a una de las sirvientas que trajeran te, quedándose al lado de Kikyo para tratar de tranquilizarla –Mi hija Irasue…donde esta mi hija…-sollozo Kikyo cubriendo con sus manos su rostro.

A lo lejos en una región desértica y árida de las tierras del Este una enorme caravana se apostaba por entre los enormes riscos de un vasto territorio lúgubre cubierto de montañas sirviéndole de guarida a un imponente ejército que esperaba impaciente por las nuevas órdenes de sus patriarcas. Todos ellos estaban reunidos dentro de una enorme tienda cubierta por mantas de lino negro con el estampado rojo sangre en ellas de una horrible araña y otros símbolos paganos, los líderes disputaban con agresión por la mejor estrategia militar en ese momento.

-Es el momento general –demando uno de tantos –El ejercito de las tierras del oeste está debilitado debido a la confrontación con nuestras redadas en la región del sur –Debemos atacar! –demando con voz ronca e intimidante.

-Es arriesgado –exclamo otro general –Si bien el ejercito se encuentra con sus reservas…sus comandantes son agiles y muy astutos –musito con sabiduría –debemos idealizar un plan que los divida para conquistar.

-Se que Inu Taisho y sus vástagos no son un hueso fácil de roer… –gruño el comandante Karkos patriarca de los guerreros dragón –Pero la Shinkra no está de su lado en estos momentos… –aclaro con voz ventajosa –Será fácil aniquilarlos… nuestro ejercito los supera en número…además nuestra fuente nos informo que su dueña desapareció por cuenta propia… estando sola será muy fácil asesinar a la bastarda –gruño con satisfacción mientras una risa malévola y siniestra distorsionaba su rostro.

-Nadie tocara a esa mujer –exclamo otro desde la cabecilla del lugar –A menos que yo así lo desee –advirtió saliendo de entre las sombras –Aquel que ose desobedecerme será destruido desde el primer momento en que sus fétidas manos la toquen.

Todos guardaron silencio, atentos a la dictadura del patriarca general –Yo el gran Naraku decidirá sobre su vida… Esa mujer es mía y estará bajo mi dominio le pese a quien le pese –advirtió erguiéndose con rango y superioridad –tomare lo que desde hace tiempo me pertenece de eso no habrá duda alguna! –sentencio mientras llamaba al general dragón.

-Karkos! –Exclamo Naraku con mezquina frivolidad –Preparen a las tropas…Atacaremos a el imperio de los daiyoukais…muertos los perros se acaba la rabia –sentencio mientras una lúgubre risa de apoderaba de su rostro –A sus puestos! –Ordeno con superioridad a todos los presentes –Tenemos un imperio que derrocar –musito girando desde su lugar para tomar sus armas.

-Es tanto tu afán por conseguir a esa mujer Naraku –pregunto con sarcasmo y frialdad Karkos una vez que los demás abandonaron la tienda –Esa mujer debe ser muy especial –susurro cuestionando las razones del terrateniente para querer tomarla bajo su control.

Naraku solo lo miro con indiferencia colocando sus alabardas sobre su espalda –Esa mujer va a ser mía le guste o no, y ya que lo preguntas debo advertirte que es única…supera a cualquier fémina youkai o humana en belleza y en poder –musito con lujuria y altivez –la única digna para llevar a mi futura descendencia…siempre obtengo lo que deseo y desde el primer día en que la vi se me antojo… una medjai del sol no será la excepción para este Naraku.

El general dragón solo esbozo una sonrisa entendiendo los planes del terrateniente –ya veo…-musito con ironía fingida –si posees a esa mujer…no solo tendrás el vasto poder de su katana…también gobernaras y someterás a toda la región del norte…-sentencio con ambición –una interesante adquisición…atractiva para cualquiera…-afirmo con siniestralidad.

Naraku solo esbozo una mueca de satisfacción y triunfo mientras el general le acompañaba hacia el exterior para coordinar a las tropas.

La ceremonia comenzó con una gran danza de disfraces acompañada de estruendosos juegos artificiales, en mayoría representado por pintorescas mascaras y túnicas de los gobernantes de esas tierras…el Clan de los Guerreros de la Luna… "Los Daiyoukais" Rin simplemente observo todo aquello con un semblante estoico y apacible en ningún momento dejo que sus emociones se adueñaran de ella.

-Nosotros veneramos a la familia del Lord de estas tierras –menciono Akemi con respeto mientras tomaba de la mano a Rin para llamar su atención –Mi mami dice que Lord Inu Taisho es un monarca muy justo, generoso y pacifico…nos respeta aunque muchos consideren que somos una raza inferior por ser humanos…siempre ha permitido que nuestras aldeas convivan en sus tierras y nos ha protegido por siglos de todos aquellos que intentan profanarlas y hacernos daño…

Rin la escuchaba atenta sin siquiera demostrar alguna señal de admiración, permanecía en silencio.

-Tú conoces al Lord de estas tierras Rin? –pregunto Akemi curiosa.

Rin cavilo un poco antes de darle su respuesta –Si…si lo conozco…-musito mirándola de soslayo.

-En serio! Y Como es?-inquirió la pequeña –Mi mami dice que solo algunos pocos lo han visto junto a los príncipes…Como son ellos?

El semblante de la princesa se torno meditativo al analizar las preguntas de la pequeña –Lord Inu Taisho es un daiyoukai muy respetuoso, sincero y generoso…tu madre lo describió muy bien…él se parece a aquella mascara que tienen por allá –señalo Rin con su dedo índice a la pequeña.

-Los príncipes son muy parecidos a su padre pero son un poco más reservados… –comento seria sin entrar en lujo de detalles.

-Mi mami estaba comentando con Susuke nuestra vecina que al parecer también se encuentra la familia real de las tierras del Norte viviendo en el palacio con nuestro Lord –dijo con alegría –todos piensan que es para contraer algún matrimonio con alguna de las princesas del otro reino.

Rin la miro nuevamente con genuino interés –Matrimonio? –pregunto a la pequeña.

-Si…yo aun no sé qué es eso pero dicen que si alguna de las princesas del Norte logra conquistar el corazón del primogénito de nuestro Lord tal vez dejara de ser tan frio como en algunas ocasiones se le ha visto…-musito ahora jalándola para que se acercaran a la pequeña ronda que hacían las personas disfrutando entre risas del festival.

-Crees que a el primogénito no le agrada convivir con ustedes? –pregunto Rin sin siquiera medir sus palabras y excluirse ella misma de los "humanos"

Akemi solo la miro de soslayo al descubrir que sus figuraciones no eran del todo erróneas –Si…-musito con miedo y tristeza –Pero tú no lo dejaras verdad? –pregunto la pequeña viéndola de manera anhelante y con suplica.

-Akemi porque piensas que yo…-susurro Rin simulando no entender a que quería llegar la niña.

-Lo eres no es así –afirmo la pequeña mientras observaba como Rin no dejaba de mirarla con un semblante tranquilo y a la vez preocupado como si aun sintiese que podía esconder su identidad.

Rin no contesto solo ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado como si inspeccionara los alrededores –Se que si…-susurro Akemi con tristeza mientras sus palabras hacían que Rin la mirara nuevamente expectante.

-Tú eres una de las princesas del norte…-afirmo la pequeña con inocencia y leves gotas salinas en sus ojos –Lo sé por el collar que llevas contigo…

Su asombro fue mayor al escucharla mencionar su collar –Te vi sin querer cuando lo escondías entre tus ropas…perdón –musito la pequeña apenada mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el suelo.

-No…- dijo Rin con un semblante tranquilo y comprensivo –tú no tienes porque disculparte…-suspiro mientras se inclinaba a su altura y le limpiaba los rastros de las lagrimas de sus ojos marrones –Akemi…lo que dices es la verdad…-musito Rin mostrando un semblante de sinceridad y ternura –Yo… si soy una de las princesas del Norte…-afirmo cerrando sus ojos como si con ello dictara su propia condena.

-Y porque estás aquí?-pregunto llorosa Akemi tomándole una de sus manos.

Rin no sabía si contestarle ya que si le decía la razón la pequeña se desilusionaría del futuro tan incierto que correrían las aldeas ahora que el nuevo sucesor de esas tierras tomara el lugar que le corresponde por derecho.

-Porque a mí no me gusta estar encerrada por mucho tiempo…-mintió mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con ternura –A mí me gusta la libertad…ser libre como las aves… –declaro no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Entonces escapaste de tu casa…-declaro la pequeña tratando de entender el porqué estaba entonces sola.

Rin simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras que por dentro ella misma se contradecía –me escape por no tenerlo a él… y por mi cachorro…-pensó mientras introducía sus manos entre sus ropajes –este es el collar que miraste antes cierto? –pregunto mostrándole el dije de la cadena.

-Si…es el símbolo de estas tierras -dijo Akemi ensimismada con la preciosa joya –Es muy bonito…quien quiera que te lo haya dado… debe ser porque le importas y te quiere demasiado…-afirmo la pequeña.

La princesa solo entrecerró la mirada dejando ver un poco su tristeza –Que ocurre princesa? –pregunto la pequeña notando su cambio.

-No es nada –dijo Rin recuperando aquella sonrisa falsa…-Que si le importe..?-se pregunto a ella misma evocando en su mente la imagen de Sesshomaru –No…yo jamás le importe –cavilo mientras volvía a esconder aquella preciada joya entre sus ropas –Akemi… –musito nuevamente la princesa mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña suavemente –Nadie debe saber quien soy…-advirtió mirándola con determinación –Es por tu bien y el de todos los de aquí me entiendes? –sentencio esperando que la pequeña entendiera.

-Pero…porque…?-pregunto Akemi confundida.

-No puedo decírtelo…solo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…-suplico Rin tomando sus manos entre las suyas –Por favor… –insistió mirándola fijamente.

-De acuerdo –prometió la pequeña –No le diré a nadie…será nuestro secreto…

Rin le regalo una sincera sonrisa levantándose de su lugar –ven –le pidió a la pequeña –es hora de llevarte con tu madre…debo partir ahora… -musito tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban juntas hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

Una fuerte ventisca se dejo sentir levantando estruendosamente las mascaras y mantas que se teñían colgadas por los alrededores mientras algunos de los aldeanos comenzaban a gritar por susto e instinto. Rin aferro a Akemi entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras sus padres hacían lo suyo con su hermano.

Un gran cumulo de nubes negras se comenzó a formar de la nada y por los cielos pronto se pudieron vislumbrar feroces truenos y relámpagos que comenzaban a atizar por los alrededores. El viento golpeaba con fuerza y estaba cargado por un aura maligna en la que se podían sentir muchos youkis oscuros y tenebrosos.

Los aldeanos presas del pánico comenzaron a mirar hacia los alrededores sorprendidos por el cambio tan drástico en el clima algunos murmuraban que algo no andaba bien y parecía un mal presagio, Rin observaba atenta con sus sentidos alertas –que es esta presencia maligna que se siente en el viento… –pensó mientras examinaba con escrutinio por todas las direcciones –algo viene…-susurro por lo bajo mientras miraba de soslayo a los padres de Akemi –pronto… –ordeno con voz moderada –llévense a Akemi y a todos de aquí –advirtió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en ubicar el origen de aquella poderosa y peligrosa energía oscura.

Habían recorrido varios kilómetros del vasto territorio de Inu Taisho sin ninguna noticia o hallazgo de la princesa, Sheikan volaba por los cielos con gran velocidad atento con sus sentidos para percibir alguna pulsación que le indicara la ubicación de su hija, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió a ambos monarcas al sentir ellos también rumbo al lado este de las tierras una poderosa energía sobrenatural que se aparcaba y crecía estremeciendo la tierra y a los arboles con sus vibraciones, parando en seco sus movimientos.

Ambas criaturas se miraron recíprocamente y sin dudarlo un minuto más Inu Taisho aulló con fuerza como señal de advertencia hacia su ejército, su aullido sonó como un estruendo por todo lo largo de sus tierras, aquella era una llamada de alerta a todos sus leales vasallos advirtiendo de la presencia de intrusos en sus tierras aulló tres veces más para de inmediato partir a toda velocidad hacia el punto en donde la energía se sentía con más fuerza.

Sesshomaru que se encontraba cerca y también pudo percibir el fuerte incremento de energía oscura para segundos después escuchar con su agudo oído el llamado de su padre a batalla –Jaken! –exclamo a su fiel sirviente.

-En seguida Amo Bonito –contesto Jaken soltándose de la estola blanca de Sesshomaru para caer sobre algunos árboles y continuar con la encomienda de su daimio –debo buscar a la princesa de mi amo bonito –musito con determinación mientras trataba de incorporarse para correr a todo lo que sus pequeñas patas daban rumbo a la aldea que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de ahí.

Sesshomaru viro su vuelo con agilidad y surco el cielo con majestuosa velocidad para unírsele a su padre –Maldición…-pensó mientras apretaba la mandíbula –Rin… en donde estas…-susurro leve mientras sus palabras se perdían en el viento.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse aun mas mientras que por el centro de este comenzaba a formarse lo que parecía ser un portal negro inter dimensional reflejando varios puntos violetas que brillaban entre lo que parecía ser una gran nube de miasma.

Rin agudizo su vista distinguiendo a uno de los invasores –Naraku…-pensó sorprendida mientras cubría su rostro rápidamente con la túnica y se cobijaba bajo la sombra de un gran roble.

-Llego el momento mis guerreros –exclamo Naraku desde aquella gran nube de miasma y energía oscura –por fin hoy será el día en el que el imperio de los daiyoukais será derrocado –declaro con voz siniestra y maliciosa sonriendo con sorna –Ataquen! –exclamo con voz grave y ronca –Ataquen y destrúyanlo todo! –ordeno con fiereza y furia en sus palabras mientras extendía sus extremidades en toda su extensión.

Cientos de rugidos comenzaron a escucharse por entre las espesas nubes negras mientras que por el portal negro miles de luces brillantes de color violáceo salían por montones como si se tratase de una lluvia estelar, distribuyéndose por los alrededores…numerosos truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a retumbar por los alrededores y algunos sobre algunas de las cabañas.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a correr hacia todas partes presas del miedo y del pánico tumbándose los unos contra los otros en un intento desesperado por escapar de aquel lugar, Rin comenzó a buscar a la pequeña entre la gente para asegurarse de que ella y su familia se encontraban bien por alguna extraña razón un dolor agudo en su pecho la instaba a protegerla y buscarla como si fuese algo muy preciado para ella. Fuertes rugidos se escucharon crujir por los cielos seguidos después por poderosas llamaradas que bañaban desde los cielos con furia las vastas praderas de la región junto a la gran aldea en la que estaba.

El ambiente ardía en llamas y había muchos aldeanos tirados por el suelo debido al caos que reinaba en esos momentos, aun continuaba su recorrido mirando hacia todas las distintas direcciones –Donde están! –pensó desesperada mientras avanzaba con cautela y rapidez hacia el extremo sur de la aldea –Akemi! –grito Rin con fuerza mientras recorría con la mirada el tempestuoso ambiente cubierto de grandes llamaradas.

La pequeña estaba llorando desconsolada en un rincón de la aldea después de que una fuerte explosión derribara lejos a sus padres y a su hermano matándolos en el acto, su cabeza sangraba producto de una leve herida, estaba muy asustada y se abrazaba a si misma por el miedo de ser asesinada por algún monstro o demonio.

Los dragones continuaban gruñendo escupiendo fuego a diestra y siniestra por los alrededores convirtiendo todo lo que estaba por su paso en cenizas y escombros, el derrumbe de arboles y fauna de los alrededores hacia inaccesibles algunas de las salidas del lugar, la visibilidad comenzaba a ser escasa y borrosa por el gran cumulo de nubes de humo negro que se desprendían por entre los maderos incinerados esparciéndose por todo el lugar junto al letal veneno dificultando la respiración para los pocos ancianos y niños que quedaban por el lugar y trataban de escapar.

Un sonoro sollozo la hizo dar la vuelta y fijar su atención en la cabaña que pertenecía a la familia de la pequeña – No… -susurro Rin preocupada mientras avanzaba rápidamente por entre los escombros y el fogoso e incandescente escenario –Akemi! –grito Rin desesperadamente abriéndose paso entre las llamas.

Akemi sollozaba con mayor fuerza mientras gritaba por auxilio –Rin! –Exclamo asustada –Ayúdame! –suplico desde su lugar.

Rin descubrió parte de su espalda para sacar su arco y el carcaj de flechas apuntando inmediatamente hacia la cabaña que se incendiaba –No morirás… –demando Rin recitando su conjuro mientras la flecha se torneaba con una energía azulesca y era disparada segundos después.

El destello pronto hizo efecto evaporizando las llamas al instante –Rin entro rápidamente a la cabaña tomando a la pequeña en brazos antes de que esta colapsara –Tranquila pequeña –dijo Rin mientras se alejaba de aquel peligroso escenario corriendo con ella en brazos hacia donde estaban los sobrevivientes refugiados –Todo estará bien –afirmo mientras la sentaba en las raíces de un árbol junto a los demás aldeanos que miraban de pie atónitos, asustados y temerosos los fuertes ataques de aquellos terribles demonios.

-Mi hermano…-sollozo Akemi con lagrimas en los ojos –Mis padres… -susurro con tristeza y llanto en el pecho de Rin. Mientras que ella solo cerró los ojos con resignación y la acerco junto a los demás niños –Quédate aquí –ordeno mientras observaba el semblante de susto de la pequeña.

-No! No quiero… por favor Rin no te vayas…–suplico la niña mientras se aferraba a su pecho sollozando.

–Akemi tengo que volver y ayudar a las demás personas –musito Rin abrazándola con cariño –tengo que protegerlos a como dé lugar… -musito mientras levantaba el rostro de la pequeña para que esta le entendiera –Si no lo hago todos moriremos en este lugar…-sentencio Rin seria y con decisión.

Akemi miro a su alrededor identificando a los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque que la miraban con preocupación y estaban asustados al igual que ella… comprendiendo asintió con la cabeza temerosa - Prométeme que volverás… -suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos- Que nada malo te va a pasar y no me dejaras sola… –musito Akemi con la voz rota por el llanto y con un sentimiento de miedo–No quiero quedarme sola…-susurro apenas con voz audible mientras le miraba nuevamente suplicante.

Rin se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba con ternura y comprensión –Te lo prometo…-afirmo mientras la recargaba nuevamente al tronco y se levantaba de su lugar –Ahora quédate aquí.

La princesa se levanto de su lugar y miro a todos los aldeanos que le devolvían las miradas expectantes –Escúchenme bien – exclamo desde su lugar con voz fuerte y clara –de ahora en adelante ustedes protegerán a estos pequeños… deberán permanecer en este lugar por su seguridad –demando mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una pequeña ramita y trazaba sobre el suelo la figura de un Kanji para recitar un conjuro de una kekkai protectora, la barrera comenzó a cubrir el lugar y sus límites protegiendo a los aldeanos y a los pequeños dentro de un diámetro pequeño pero extenso –No deberán abandonar la barrera por ningún motivo, esta repelerá cualquier ataque de cualquier demonio así que no teman estarán protegidos –exclamo mientras dejaba incrustada a la pequeña ramita sobre el antiguo símbolo.

Los aldeanos respiraban con alivio pero algunos aun así conservaban el temor y permanecían estáticos por ello.

Rin salió de la barrera para adentrarse poco a poco hacia el fondo del frondoso valle e identificar con mayor claridad a las enormes criaturas que gobernaban en ese momento los cielos –Dragones…-susurro deteniendo sus pasos mientras viraba en dirección a la aldea para asegurarse de que los ataques eran ahora dirigidos hacia otras partes de la zona, con sigilo emprendió nuevamente camino por entre los campos devastados por las incesantes llamaradas –que es lo que pretendes Naraku –cavilo afilando su mirada hacia el portal negro.

El ejercito de las tierras del Oeste no tardo en hacer acto de presencia apostándose cerca de los alrededores frente a un vasto campo llano y árido, Sesshomaru había llegado a pelear junto a su padre y Sheikan para afrontar a los invasores mientras el ejército del clan de la luna se posicionaba estratégicamente por los alrededores comandados en el frente por sus generales cabecillas atentos a la señal de ataque de su Lord.

Inuyasha saltaba con velocidad y agilidad por entre los frondosos valles de robles llevando en su espalda a Kagome – Demonios! –Exclamo Inuyasha al olfatear que se trataba de un gran número de adversarios –Aun no entiendo por qué demonios quisiste venir Kagome esto es muy peligroso y arriesgado –advirtió el peli plateado a la muchacha –Si tu padre se entera de que yo te traje nunca me lo perdonara.

-Mi hermana se encuentra cerca de esa zona puedo sentirlo –señalo Kagome con decisión ignorando su último comentario –debemos traerla sana y salva Inuyasha ella nos necesita –demando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de su adorado príncipe al sentir que este incrementaba la fuerza y velocidad de sus saltos –Sujétate bien –demando Inuyasha.

-Rin…resiste pronto estaremos allí hermana… – cavilo Kagome mientras fruncía el ceño con determinación.

Inu Taisho volvió a su forma natural junto a Sheikan quien mantenía un semblante de preocupación mirando con agilidad hacia los alrededores, hacia unos momentos pudo percibir tenuemente la energía mágica de su hija pero fue por un breve lapso de tiempo el hecho que estuviera por los alrededores y resultara herida lo turbaba y descontrolaba.

Inu Taisho hablo con firmeza y agresividad por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo demandando una justificación por la intromisión en sus tierras –Que es lo que quieres Naraku –demando el Lord general de las tierras del oeste –Con qué autoridad osas allanar mis tierras.

Naraku se bufo de las palabras haciendo muecas de diversión en el rostro –Gusto en verlo también General…-musito con sorna –he venido a tomar posesión de lo que por muchos años he añorado…-advirtió desde su lugar – El control absoluto de estas tierras y el poder de sus riquezas…-señalo ponzoñosamente.

-Hmpf! –Bufo Inu Taisho con incredulidad –Poder…-susurro mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a sus alrededores asegurándose de su posición–Por qué piensas que te lo voy a entregar con facilidad –advirtió mientras dejaba que el viento llevara consigo su sentencia.

-Porque de no ser así exterminare a todo aquel que ose interponerse en mi camino –mascullo colocando su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su alabarda –empezando por los asquerosos humanos que tiene bajo tus dominios.

Sesshomaru solo entrecerró sus ojos con fría indiferencia y clara molestia, lo que aquella escoria decía era la debilidad de su padre jamás entendió porque permitía que seres tan inferiores como los humanos se estabilizaran en sus tierras –Hmpf… sandeces –musito con enojo mientras miraba de reojo a su padre.

–Si tanto deseas el poder tendrás que tómalo por cuenta propia y la fuerza –sentencio Inu Taisho mientras se posicionaba desde su lugar en pose de ataque –pagando tu ofensa a un precio muy alto –advirtió con voz amenazante y mirada calculadora.

-No esperaba menos de usted Lord Inu Taisho –sentencio mientras desenvainaba su alabarda y la extendía por el frente ordenando a sus fieles soldados que se prepararan para atacar –Tomare lo que desde un principio me perteneció –advirtió mientras empuñaba la albarda para atacar –Adelante! –Rugió Naraku demandante endureciendo sus facciones y sentenciando con el movimiento firme de su alabarda su decisión.

Un fuerte gruñido salió de la garganta de Inu Taisho preparando a sus tropas para la inminente batalla, fuertes gruñidos se comenzaron a escuchar por distintas locaciones aunados de risas maliciosas llenas de satisfacción y venganza entre ambos bandos, los guerreros del clan de la luna gruñían defendiendo sus territorios mientas los invasores se mofaban por la inminente derrota que les darían al superarlos en número.

Inu Taisho, Sheikan y Sesshomaru en segundos colocaron sus garras sobre sus katanas dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento mientras que los demás aguardaban listos y atentos a cualquier movimiento que les alertaran sus instintos.

Inuyasha aterrizo bruscamente sobre un acantilado que reflejaba el tempestuoso valle cubierto por las tropas del ejército invasor y las de su padre –Son muchos…-musito Kagome anonadada mientras Inuyasha analizaba cauteloso la situación.

Un estruendoso relámpago se incrusto sobre la tierra al tiempo en el que Inu Taisho y los demás gruñeron con fiereza abalanzándose con fuerza y velocidad hacia los invasores para destruirlos, los guerreros avanzaron al igual que sus patriarcas con inigualable velocidad junto a sus generales estremeciendo los suelos con su tempestuoso andar empuñando por el frente sus alabardas, katanas y morteros contra el ejército invasor en una poderosa embestida que colisiono liberando una fuerte onda por el choque de energías cuando ambos chocaron en la mitad del campo. Miles de casquillos volaban junto a los cuerpos de números soldados que se abrían paso por entre otros comenzando así con la campal y sangrienta batalla por el poderío de aquellas tierras que comenzó a dejar con su paso cuerpos regados de youkais y humanos destazados o amortajados por todas partes algunos con heridas profundas y otros con falta de extremidades entre los numerosos y poderosos confrontes.

Inu Taisho y Sheikan se abrían paso por el flanco derecho de sus tierras disminuyendo rápidamente a la enorme cantidad de agresores que los embestían con el único propósito de asesinarlos a la mas mínima oportunidad que estos les dieran, ambos patriarcas luchaban con una agilidad y destreza sin igual degollando sin piedad y a sangre fría a cuanto adversario se le apostaba en el frente.

Sesshomaru por su lado con crueldad blandía el poder de Bakusaiga mientras avanzaba con porte y elegancia eliminando a los numerosos parásitos que constantemente le obstruían el camino hasta que su camino lo llevo directo con el general dragón cabecilla del clan guerrero mientras que este con gallardía y superioridad agudizaba su mirada al identificarlo retándolo con aquel mortecino semblante que no paso desapercibido para el príncipe cayendo ambos en un frívolo y calculador duelo de miradas cargadas de venganza, odio y altivez, Sesshomaru simplemente conservo su gélida postura analizando con frivolidad la situación y sin ningún atisbo asesto su primer golpe con velocidad inaudita usando su poderoso látigo venenoso que sin miramientos se encajo por el costado izquierdo de la acorazada armadura de Karkos.

-La muerte del primer príncipe de estas tierras –amenazo Karkos contra atacando con su alabarda contra la de Sesshomaru –El filo de esta katana jamás ha probado la sangre de un príncipe…-bufo con sorna Karkos –pero eso será hasta el día de hoy! –gruño atacando a Sesshomaru con ferocidad.

-Hmpf –exclamo el príncipe con enojo –Imbécil –musito con voz ronca imponiendo su superioridad –Una escoria tan insignificante como tu jamás podrá tocarme siquiera –sentencio empujándolo con fuerza a lo lejos – Jamás me compares con la escoria y basura youkai con la que peleas –amenazo imponiendo su majestuosa velocidad en su ataque para chocar agresivamente a Bakusaiga contra la alabarda de el general y desplegar la poderosa energía de su youki – Oigi! –susurro con su gélida postura mientras miles de descargas comenzaron a correr por el filo de Bakusaiga y a su vez su garra derecha asestaba con su cenefa venenosa un golpe con mezquindad hacia un soldado invasor que pretendía atacarlo por la espalda.

Karkos comenzó a gruñir al sentir como el poderoso youki le quemaba sobre su alabarda –Bakusaiga! –exclamo Sesshomaru con voz ronca agitando con diestra elegancia y fuerza a la katana, miles de rayos verde fosforescente se fueron acrecentando y esparciendo con ferocidad sobre sus alrededores pulverizando a los soldados invasores mientras que Karkos furioso contra atacaba en su defensa con su técnica especial –_Raiyden!_ _"Resplandor"_ –exclamo agitando con pesadez su alabarda para contrarrestar el ataque de Sesshomaru, la tierra tembló por las fuertes vibraciones que desprendían ambos ataques, miles de centellas luminosas comenzaron a descender de por los cielos en forma de mortíferos truenos contrarrestando los efectos de Bakusaiga. El choque entre las katanas continúo envolviendo a sus dueños en su sangriento duelo que reflejaba hasta esos instantes el temido poderío que tenían ambos.

Numerosos guerreros invasores continuaban saliendo por el portal inter dimensional mientras Naraku también luchaba por el mismo flanco que Inu Taisho y Sheikan lo hacían, cada uno eliminando a los estorbos que se interponían en su camino –Inu Taisho! –gruño Sheikan incrustando su katana sobre el abdomen de uno de los invasores –Nos están superando en número debemos aniquilar a los generales! –demando esta vez forcejeando con otro de los soldados invasores mientras lo embestía con fuerza y le dislocaba con ferocidad el cuello con sus garras.

-Takashi! –exclamo Naraku desde el otro lado con voz autoritaria -Que se desplieguen los dragones y ataquen sobre el lugar! –Ordeno elevándose por los cielos –Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…-musito con molestia enfocando su vista en Inu Taisho mientras una torcida sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro –Es hora de arrancarle la cabeza al primer perro –pensó.

-Quédate aquí y escóndete –ordeno Inuyasha a Kagome –Una vez que este allá no podre ayudarte si alguien te ataca, no cometas ninguna imprudez –advirtió serio el peli plateado mientras se despedía con un beso en la frente.

-Por favor Inuyasha…cuídate mucho –musito Kagome preocupada –Yo buscare a Rin.

Inuyasha se separo rápidamente y de un salto se incorporo a el ejercito de su padre blandiendo por los cielos a Tessaiga –_Kaze no Kizu!_ _"Viento Cortante" _–exclamo liberando el asombroso poder de la katana mientras se abría paso por entre los invasores y comandaba el flanco izquierdo. Naraku maldijo internamente al comprobar la llegada del otro príncipe –Flanco Izquierdo! –Gruño Inuyasha mientras combatía a los soldados por el frente y agitaba a Tessaiga –Síganme! –Ordeno abriéndose paso mientras sus guerreros lo seguían combatiendo con mayor ferocidad por el lugar.

Inu Taisho y Sheikan lo avistaron y de inmediato se transformaron nuevamente en su forma demoniaca para combatir a los fieros dragones que atacaban con alevosía desde los aires –Sheikan! Inuyasha comandara ahora el flanco izquierdo y Sesshomaru el derecho –gruño Inu Taisho satisfecho –Avancemos -demando ahora convertido en el espectral perro gigante, con velocidad ambos comenzaron a surcar los oscuros y nebulosos cielos -Divide…-gruño Sheikan mirando a Inu Taisho de soslayo con satisfacción – y Conquista! –sentencio el Lord comenzando a atacar a los agresores.

Kagome continuaba recorriendo con cautela los alrededores en busca de su hermana –Vamos Rin…Donde estas! –musito desesperada mientras viraba su atención a los poderosos choques que estremecían los cielos con sonidos huecos como si se tratase de truenos. Sheikan e Inu Taisho tenían ciertas dificultades en concentrar sus ataques ya que el aroma a quemado junto al veneno turbaba sus agudos sentidos del olfato y oído desorientándolos la mayor parte del tiempo, las embestidas directas de los dragones comenzaron a incrementar con certera agresividad ocasionándoles heridas serias y profundas conforme el tiempo avanzaba, no se tenía la certeza de cuantos eran los adversarios pero si las cosas seguían como estaban la vida de ambos monarcas se extinguiría por la clara desventaja.

El ejercito del Lord de la Luna aun a pesar de estar en sus reservas combatía con ferviente fuerza y entrega, habían logrado persistir a pesar de que los superaban en número, Kagome a lo lejos avistaba como su padre e Inu Taisho eran vencidos por la desventajosa situación en la que estaban –Padre…-musito Kagome preocupada entendiendo la raíz del problema…- el fétido y nauseabundo ambiente es el causante de que sus ataques no sean tan letales como deberían ser… -pensó mientras analizaba a fondo la situación –Inuyasha se molestara conmigo…-susurro posicionando su arco y flecha rumbo al contaminado cielo –Pero mi padre me necesita…No puedo quedarme así…Debo ayudar! –sentencio al momento en que tensaba su flecha en el arco y esta resplandecía en un tono violáceo.

Por otro lado y oculta entre los arboles Rin tensaba de igual forma su arco y flecha por los cielos –Nunca estarás solo padre…en esta guerra también te ayudare yo –susurro con determinación la princesa mientras centraba su certera puntería, el conjuro se recito por ambas al mismo tiempo y sin pensar ni titubear lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo con majestuosa velocidad. El sonido de dos flechas se escucho reflejando el poderoso poder que las envolvía… fueron avistadas por numerosos espectadores colisionando al llegar a su objetivo.

Un fuerte resplandor cubrió los cielos desvaneciendo el ambiente con olor a veneno y humo que se respiraba por los aires el efecto de las flechas estaba purificando casi por completo el aire, Naraku observo con incrédula atención y sorpresa el lugar de donde habían salido ambos disparos tratando de ubicar a su presa –Así que estas cerca de aquí –cavilo mientras le incrustaba su alabarda a un guerrero de la luna sobre su garganta.

-Sheikan! –rugio el daiyoukai para contra atacar ahora que el plano era ventajoso para ambos.

Sheikan que permanecía asombrado al entender quienes eran las causantes del drástico cambio y giro de la situación sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción al saber que ambas se encontraban junto a él y a la defensiva luchando fielmente para protegerlo y sin meditar un segundo más siguió con majestuosa velocidad al gigante mononoke para exterminar a los invasores que amenazaban con destruir lo más preciado para ellos.

La majestuosa silueta de los dragones pronto fue avistada y comenzaron a atacar con furia directamente a las responsables de dicho atrevimiento –Esta vez no me vas a intimidar –advirtió Kagome liberando con ello una flecha destructora inmediatamente de su arco rumbo a el pecho del Dragón desvaneciéndolo por los aires. Otra flecha fue lanzada con la misma agresividad desde la densa fortaleza de un valle de robles destruyendo al contacto a otro de los dragones que la había ubicado desde los aires.

Los incesantes ataques de números dragones continuaban siendo llevados por los cuatro guerreros que en esos momentos se debatían para exterminarlos por completo, Sheikan e Inu Taisho por un lado y Kagome y Rin disparando numerosas flechas en su defensa para aventajarlos desde su posición.

Naraku y Sesshomaru voltearon hacia el mismo rumbo de donde se percibían los incrementos de energía mágica –Ahí estas –afirmo Naraku afilando la mirada mientras arrasaba con todos sus adversarios con el agresivo movimiento de su alabarda emprendiendo vuelo de inmediato hacia el flanco izquierdo del valle para apoderarse de lo que tanto ansiaba.

Sesshomaru por otra parte solo frunció el ceño amenazante mirándolo de soslayo al entender claramente las intenciones de Naraku, la energía que minutos antes se percibió no era otra que la de su hembra eso lo encolerizaba mas ya que nadie tocaba lo que era suyo sin embargo Karkos estaba resultando ser molesto a esas alturas y sin estar dispuesto a soportarlo más con fuerza desmedida lo sujeto con agresividad por el cuello con asombrosa agilidad en un momento de debilidad que encontró por parte de su rival.

-Insecto repugnante –exclamo furioso Sesshomaru apretando su agarre en el cuello del general dragón dispuesto a finalizar con su existencia –Tu propósito acaba en este mismo instante –gruño el príncipe mostrando sus colmillos y empuñando con alevosía su veneno con los dos dedos de su mano izquierda preparándose para destazar con su látigo a la escoria que había roto su paciencia.

Las flechas continuaban abriéndose paso por entre los adversarios y era claro ahora que Rin luchaba desde algún rincón de aquella fortaleza densa de robles, Kagome por otro lado ayudaba a su padre a exterminar a los pocos dragones que se vislumbraban por los cielos y también por tierra protegiéndose con las kekkais que su hermana tanto le había instruido para estar plenamente concentrada.

Rin aprovechaba sus habilidades al máximo protegiéndose físicamente y desapareciendo con sorprendente destreza su youki con su kekkai para no ser detectada tan fácilmente –Naraku –pensó mientras se escondía entre los robles y lo observaba atenta levitar por los cielos buscándola –No me encontraras…no te será tan fácil…-cavilo mientras observaba como su ejército comenzaba a desistir en sus avances conforme el ejercito del clan de luna arremetía con resistencia y fuerza dominando poco a poco los flancos y conteniendo al ejército invasor por el centro.

-Arqueros! –rugió el general Dartos para dominar con sus letales flechas de veneno al ejército invasor y someterlos conforme sus defensas desistieran.

-Maldición –cavilo Naraku perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba al parecer aquella mujer había detectado su presencia y era capaz de desvanecer su aroma y su energía con facilidad…era como buscar a la aguja en el pajar…no encontraba señal física por ningún lado esto lo estaba enfureciendo en demasía –No vas a escapar de mi mocosa…y si no quieres salir por voluntad propia entonces te forzare a hacerlo involuntariamente –sentencio mientras llamaba a Kagura por telequinesis.

-Kagura –dijo Naraku con voz impaciente –Es hora de que cumplas tu parte –ordeno con superioridad.

Kagura desde lo alto de una de las montañas lo escucho atenta mientras meditaba dudosa sobre aquel pacto que hicieron hace tiempo Naraku y ella.

FLASH BACK

_-Maldita Zorra! –exclamo una Kagura furica mientras arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor –La muy perra se le metió por los ojos a Sesshomaru –exclamo con desdén._

_-Quisiera poder estrangularla por meterse con lo que es mío! –demando lanzando sus cuchillas sobre varios demonios de los alrededores –Sesshomaru debe ser mío! –grito furica y con una fuerte mueca de enojo sobre su rostro._

_-Y por eso es tanto tu enojo querida hermanita –musito a lo lejos Naraku recostado sobre el frondoso tronco de un árbol._

_-Cállate maldito! –Sentencio esta mientras le lanzaba un ataque por intervenir donde no le correspondía, solo que el filoso ataque se vio repelido por el poderoso campo de energía que su propietario había puesto en sí –Que infantil y tonta eres –musito nuevamente con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro._

_-Te dije que te callaras Naraku! –exclamo furica mientras agitaba nuevamente su abanico para hacer su ataque de remolinos del viento "La danza de la serpientes" –Era tu trabajo deshacerte de la estupida esa! –grito echándole en cara su descuido _

_-Y aun no termina! –sentencio ahora con seriedad desvaneciendo el ataque de Kagura inmediatamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar y con sorpresiva velocidad la tomaba con brusquedad por la muñeca._

_Kagura gimió de dolor mientras veía como Naraku le incrustaba el veneno de sus garras –Esa mocosa como tu así la llamas va a ser mía! Todo cuanto deseo obtengo! –Advirtió mientras la empujaba a lo lejos al observar como Kagura trataba de liberarse de su agarre –Esto apenas es el comienzo…dime…que estarías dispuesta a hacer con tal de tener a Sesshomaru a tu lado –pregunto retóricamente con frívolo interés._

_Kagura abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se incorporaba del suelo incrédula – Lo que sea –se contesto a si misma._

_-Responde Kagura! No es a él a quien tu corazón más desea en todo este mundo –volvió a preguntar Naraku con desdén y repugnancia._

_-Si!–contesto decidida la demoniza –Lo quiero a él! Quiero a Sesshomaru para mí! Solo para mí! –Sentencio -Y por él estoy dispuesta a lo que sea –musito con firmeza y decisión en sus palabras –Lo que sea! –recalco._

_Naraku solo sonrió con maldad por la satisfacción que producían en él aquellas palabras mientras le instruía como completar la otra parte en su diestro plan para derrocar el imperio que por tantos años soñó tener para él._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Kagura! –ordeno impaciente nuevamente Naraku desde su mente.

Kagura solo frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes…si esa era la única forma de obtener el corazón de aquel demonio entonces así lo haría, pasaría por encima de cualquiera si el trofeo de su conquista no era otro que el.

Sesshomaru por otro lado estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia cuando otro general del bando enemigo lo ataco a tiempo para evitar que asesinara a Karkos –Hmpf –exclamo con furia mientras golpeaba con fuerza su látigo sobre el cuerpo de Karkos y lo estrellaba sobre un fuerte tumulto de guerreros que se dirigían hacia el –Imbéciles –musito agitando a Bakusaiga por su flanco izquierdo.

-Así que tu eres el primogénito del estúpido de Inu Taisho –afirmo Takashi con desdén y arrogancia –Te aplastare como a la basura que eres –advirtió golpeando con una velocidad y fuerza sorprendente a Sesshomaru .

Aprovechando ese momento Karkos se incorporo para buscar junto a Naraku a la posesión más preciada de aquella batalla –Debe estar por aquí –mascullo Naraku molesto –Va a salir en cualquier momento –bufo seguro de sus palabras con altivez y sorna.

Sesshomaru afilo su mirada en Takashi comenzando a incrementar la velocidad en su ataques para dominar a su adversario mientras miraba de reojo como Naraku aun continuaba con su búsqueda –Rin…-pensó mientras viraba el rostro enojado y asestaba su katana en el pecho de Takashi con fría agresividad –Escoria –musito blandiendo a Bakusaiga para tirarlo lejos por los suelos –Solo una escoria tan insignificante como tú serviría para lo que eres un estorbo –murmuro abriéndose paso hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su mujer.

La extenuante batalla continuaba dejando el saldo de numerosos cuerpos de youkais y humanos sin vida por los incesantes ataques de los arqueros, miles de flechas caían sobre ellos como si se tratase de un fuerte torrencial cargadas de poderoso veneno que corroía al contacto –Ataquen! –gruño el general Dartos nuevamente empuñando su katana hacia el frente mientras los soldados bajo su mando empujaban y arremetían con fuerza con sus escudos y katanas para abrirse paso entre los cuerpos sin vida y aquellos que luchaban por infiltrarse a sus territorios, los soldados gruñían y atacaban sin piedad alguna. El ejército invasor comenzaba a ser dominado y amedrentado cerrando su espacio de lucha.

Inuyasha con ferocidad destruía con Tessaiga a los invasores del flanco izquierdo junto a los soldados bajo su mando, Kagome había ayudado también abriéndoles el paso con sus flechas purificadoras, Inu Taisho y Sheikan continuaba combatiendo y derribando a su paso a los últimos dragones que aun les peleaban con agresividad por los aires, ambos monarcas se encontraban exhaustos después de incesantes horas de pelea, su fortaleza mermaba poco a poco, no debían mostrar debilidad alguna ante alguno de ellos porque sería fatal, ambos se escudriñaban espalda con espalda para evitar cualquier desventaja y unían sus ataques para dividir y conquistar.

Con majestuosa velocidad Kagura descendió por los cielos sobre una enorme pluma a espaldas de ambos monarcas mientras que aun en su mente se libraba una batalla en si debía hacerlo o no.

-Si hago esto…Naraku desaparecerá a esa maldita de una vez por todas –cavilo Kagura corriendo su abanico hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Sheikan –Naraku la asesinara y entonces al fin podre obtener lo que más deseo…-afirmo mientras levantaba amenazante su abanico enfocando la puntería de su ataque –Ahora pagaras con sangre maldita zorra por haberte robado lo que desde un principio era mío! –sentencio en su mente Kagura agitando con fuerza su abanico para liberar el ataque de sus afiladas cuchillas a la espalda de Sheikan.

El corazón de Rin se estremeció un instante al sentir peligro y miro en todas direcciones pero sin entender que era lo que le advertía su instinto –Que pasa? –pensó desesperada mientras miraba como última instancia hacia su padre y a lo lejos el certero y letal ataque que Kagura liberaba en su contra y a espaldas de él.

Los siguientes instantes fueron en cámara lenta para sus ojos, con profundo terror observo como aquellas cuchillas se incrustaban profundamente sobre lo ancho de la espalda de su padre mientras este arqueaba su espalda emitiendo un sonoro gruñido de dolor y desconcierto.

Pronto la sangre se escapo primero de su mandíbula por instinto escupiendo este una fuerte cantidad por el impacto mientras su rostro se distorsionaba presa del dolor y la impotencia, su cuerpo se contraía por fuertes espasmos reflejando las profundas heridas en su espalda por donde segundos después comenzaba a emanar aquel vital liquido que abandonaba con rapidez su cuerpo en numerosas cantidades.

Inu Taisho instintivamente viro su mirada al escuchar el fuerte gruñido de dolor observando anonadado cómo su fiel amigo caía inconsciente por los cielos debido a las profundas heridas que aquel ataque de aquella mujer le había provocado –Sheikan! –rugió Inu Taisho alterado mientras que con ágil velocidad lo atrapaba en su caída y verificaba si estaba vivo o no.

Kagome estaba anonadada y paralizada por lo acontecido –pa…papa…-cavilo mientras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que segundos atrás había ocurrido.

Rin por su parte estaba en shock al igual que Kagome y aun conservaba el arco y la flecha listos en sus manos, los rugidos de dolor y la imagen de su padre siendo mutilado se repetían como un constante eco en su mente, una furia incontenible comenzó a corroerla por las venas mientras avistaba a la responsable de aquella tragedia, su semblante cambio a uno furioso mientras apretaba con incontrolable fuerza el mango de su arco y la flecha en su otra mano –Kagura… –musito furiosa mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez mas y en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar un brillo que reflejaba enojo, impotencia y deseo de venganza.

Con determinación e instinto en su mirada se posiciono rápidamente desde aquel lugar apuntando su flecha con aguda concentración hacia la responsable, nuevamente las imágenes y rugidos de su padre se escuchaban en su mente pero ahora con mayor fuerza, el brillo de sus ojos se intensifico e inevitablemente su youki se incremento liberando una gran cantidad de energía mágica, la flecha comenzó a ser rodeada por una energía dorada brillante al tiempo en que era tensada con mayor fuerza sobre el arco, el brillo se incremento envolviendo a su dueña con el indicando que estaba cargada al máximo y sin meditar Rin la disparo centrando toda su atención en ello.

Como un silencioso cazador la flecha salió disparada con inigualable velocidad rumbo a su destino liberando poco a poco su poderosa energía dejando de ser sigilosa para tornarse amenazante mientras el fuerte destello dorado se abría paso acompañado de poderosas llamaradas que parecían envolverla entre sí, su sonido agudo se comenzó a tornar más grave y en cuestión de segundos cumplió su misión incrustándose vorazmente sobre el pecho de aquella demoniza.

Todos los presentes en batalla detuvieron en seco sus movimientos al sentir la poderosa energía que emanaba de aquella flecha mientras recorría a una majestuosa velocidad su destino, un estruendoso destello se apodero de los cielos mientras la imagen de Kagura siendo atravesada por la flecha incrustada en su pecho se reflejaba ante todos.

Kagura anonadada y distorsionando el rostro por el dolor miraba en dirección de donde había provenido la flecha –Maldición…Naraku….-musito desconcertada mientras un fuerte dolor se estancaba rápidamente sobre su pecho y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo ocasionando que gimiera de dolor y apretara con fuerza la mandíbula –Como…pudiste…-susurro cayendo en cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído por parte de su hermano, impotente mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro consumiéndose poco a poco –No… puede…ser…–Cavilo mientras soltaba con resignación un suspiro ahogado de su garganta sabiendo que ese era su fin –al menos…-susurro mirando por última vez a aquel hermoso demonio blanco que observaba con indiferencia la escena y era el único ser que se adueño por completo de su corazón –pude verte…una vez más….-susurro mostrando en sus ojos un último brillo de anhelo -Sesshomaru…-musito con dolor y tristeza como su último aliento mientras cerraba sus ojos y su cuerpo se desvanecía en cenizas con consonancia en el viento.

-Ahí esta! –exclamo Karkos con voz siniestra y maliciosa a Naraku al ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba escondida Rin.

-Al fin sirvió de algo esa estúpida mujer –musito Naraku con desdén mientras incrementaba la velocidad en su vuelo.

Desde su lugar Rin conservaba el mismo semblante de instantes atrás, su arco aun estaba posicionado por el frente listo para su siguiente ataque, el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a desvanecerse deambulando por entre el cielo para clavar su esmeralda mirada en el único ser que jamás la decepciono…su padre.

Ahora aquel fraternal guerrero yacía inconsciente sobre los brazos de Inu Taisho mientras el Lord trataba de buscar su pulso, una fuerte ventisca llamo su atención mientras que del cielo descendían Naraku y Karkos frente a ella mostrando en sus rostros una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción al encontrar lo que con tanto afán habían buscado.

Inu Taisho mirando la situación en la que Rin se encontraba llamo a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha para que la protegieran mientras que el con agilidad se llevaba consigo a Sheikan hacia donde Kagome se encontraba en esos momentos para que lo protegiera.

-Rin! -Inuyasha exclamo con preocupación mientras miraba en la dirección en la que su padre les había dicho que Rin se encontraba y se deshacía de los constantes estorbos de su camino para llegar en su auxilio cuanto antes.

Sesshomaru por otro lado agudizo sus doradas orbes al ser consciente del peligro que corría Rin y con un único objetivo en su mente –Naraku pagaras con sangre por tu osadía –cavilo molesto exterminando a su paso a una docena de soldados que se le interponía en su camino mientras su silueta se iluminaba y se transformaba en el gigantesco perro blanco –Termino la cacería –sentencio surcando los cielos con agilidad y velocidad.

-Al fin te encontré preciosura –musito Naraku con sorna mientras le miraba lujuriosamente y a su lado Karkos la observaba con frívolo interés.

Rin tomo una nueva flecha y la tenso en el arco apuntando la cabeza del primero –Ahora encontraste lo que buscabas–advirtió Rin seria y en pose de defensa –Que esperas para tomarlo –cuestiono.

Naraku comenzó a reír con maldad mientras la detallaba con la mirada –Mi querida princesa tu mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente de mis intenciones hacia tu persona y no quisiera tomar por la fuerza algo que se tu podrás darme por voluntad propia –afirmo con cinismo en sus palabras y ego elevado.

Rin no bajo su defensa al escucharlo, por el contrario tenso con más fuerza su arco –Mi respuesta no ha cambiado en lo absoluto Naraku –sentencio Rin seria mientras evocaba con su mente a la Shinkra.

Naraku cambio bruscamente su semblante al sentirse nuevamente rechazado por aquella mujer –Querida mi paciencia tiene sus límites…no creo sea necesario recordarte en la postura en la que te encuentras en estos momentos –insistió con fastidio dejando entre ver que su paciencia se agotaría tarde o temprano.

Karkos por otro lado olfateaba insistentemente el aroma de aquella mujer…su olor le indicaba algo de lo que no estaba seguro pero su instinto le advertía sobre ello –El olor de esta mujer…será posible que acaso este…-cavilo mientras fruncía el ceño analizando la leve pero poderosa energía demoniaca que fluía sobre la parte baja de su vientre.

-La mía también los tiene…asi que NO pienso perder el tiempo con algo en lo que NO estoy interesada –advirtio Rin con frivolidad mientras viraba la dirección de la flecha hacia la cabeza de Karkos –Ambos sabemos que es lo que realmente quieres así que deja de fingir! –Sentencio secante -Solo te advirtió… que estas muy equivocado si crees que te entregare fácilmente aquello que deseas con tanto fervor de mi –musito tajante mientras observaba como Karkos tenía tiempo analizándola con meticuloso interés –Ya se dio cuenta –cavilo al confirmar el asombro del general e inmediatamente libero la flecha tensada en el arco para defenderse con su katana.

Karkos abrió un poco mas sus ojos comprendiendo en unos instantes el porqué sentía aquella poderosa energía sobre natural emanar de ella como leves ondas –La muy perra está preñada! –afirmo para sí dispuesto a descubrirla ante Naraku pero no conto con que Rin fuera más astuta y lo atacara para silenciarlo.

-Naraku! –exclamo el general con rabia mientras la flecha lo incrustaba con fuerza por uno de sus costados en el árbol inmovilizándolo con un conjuro mágico –Esa perra maldita está preñada! –exclamo con un fuerte gruñido al patriarca general.

Naraku sorprendido por la velocidad del ataque desenfundo su alabarda al tiempo en que escuchaba la atenta declaración de su fiel sirviente, aquello le daba un giro completo a sus planes –Esa mujer ya no tiene la esencia pura que dejaste en aquella ocasión –murmuro Karkos quejándose por el dolor del sello en su costado

La rabia pronto se apodero del poderoso hibrido –Que! –exclamo furico mientras observaba a Karkos con un semblante frio y calculador desde su lugar–Es mentira! –gruño Naraku mientras encaraba a la responsable de aquellas sensaciones para confirmar si era cierto lo que aquel bastardo le había dicho.

Aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda rompían su silencio al descubrir que decían más que mil palabras –Si es así entonces morirás –advirtió Naraku acercándose peligrosamente hacia el lugar en donde estaba Rin –Si el perro miserable de Sesshomaru te toco y ya te marco como suya no me servirás de nada –sentencio envolviéndose con un aura maligna mientras comenzaba a avanzar con mayor velocidad –Solo espero que no hayas sido tan estúpida como para haberle entregado tu poder maldita zorra! –musito blandiendo el sable de su alabarda con fiereza y desapareciendo la distancia que había de por medio entre su presa y su katana.

Un estruendoso choque eléctrico entre dos metales se escucho por los alrededores, Naraku anonadado en principio permaneció estoico observando a detalle a la katana que embestía a su propia alabarda –Sorprendido Naraku? –Pregunto Rin con arrogancia mientras sostenía con fuerza y empuje a la Shinkra en su defensa –Entonces los rumores eran ciertos… –afirmo Naraku con desdén y contorsionando el rostro de molesta al saber que la katana que la princesa sostenía en su contra no era otra más que la Shinkra.

-La misteriosa dueña de Colmillo de Fuego apareció después de tantos siglos de espera –musito Naraku con enojo empleando mayor fuerza en su amague –Entrégamela! –demando furico empujando con fuerza a Rin hacia atrás.

-Primero muerta! –sentencio la princesa resistiendo con fuerza el empuje de aquel sujeto, ejerciendo mayor presión en el choque mientras la joya de la katana brillaba y le brindaba fuerza para alejarlo de ella al sentirlo como amenaza. Los ojos de Rin brillaron con un misterioso destello al tiempo en el que con decisión y mayor fuerza empujaba el choque entre las alabardas y blandía con destreza la suya para separarlos y alejar a Naraku lejos de ella.

-Como quieras! –sentencio Naraku con voz amenazante al paso en que comenzaba a atacarla con ferocidad –Si no me la entregas por las buenas entonces me la entregaras en pedazos! –farfullo colérico mientras Rin se cubría evadiendo y embistiendo también con certeros sablazos, el brusco empuje de su enemigo hacia que sus movimientos con el tiempo se tornaran mas agiles y rápidos desesperando a su adversario –Pudiste haberlo tenido todo conmigo! –Exclamo Naraku chocando los filos de sus alabardas con brusquedad nuevamente –Pero preferiste al perro asqueroso ese! –reclamo con resentimiento y celos.

-Elegiste entregárselo todo a ese imbécil! –mascullo dando un gran salto para embestirla por la espalda –A un perro miserable que no te protegerá ni te salvara del destino que yo mismo escribiré sobre tu vida –grito desesperado y con frustración incrementando la velocidad de sus letales ataques –Esta será tu tumba Rin! Sacrificaste tanto y porque! –Musito con sarcasmo –Por Amor!-cuestiono –Un estúpido sentimiento mundano y débil!- sentencio empujándola con fuerza con su cuerpo.

Rin luchaba a la par de sus movimientos –Eso a ti no te importa! y jamás lo entenderás!–Exclamo mientras evadía con increíble destreza las letales embestidas de Naraku con el filo de su katana –Lo hice porque así lo quise –demando mientras sostenía con fuerza el amague sobre su flanco derecho –PORQUE EL SI LO VALE! Lo AMO y volveré a hacerlo cuantas veces quiera! –grito helando a Naraku con sus palabras mientras lo empujaba esta vez con mayor fuerza usando el poder escondido de la katana.

Karkos luchaba desesperadamente por remover el conjuro de la flecha, sabía que el sello era temporal ya que de lo contrario lo habría dejado inconsciente, era increíble ver como esa mujer luchaba a la par de Naraku y la asombrosa ventaja que la katana en ocasiones le concedía cuando ella la necesitaba –Asesínala Naraku! –exclamaba Karkos librándose por fin de aquel encantamiento.

Rin observo de soslayo como Karkos se incorporaba desde aquel lugar en donde había estado cautivo tomando consigo una alabarda probablemente para embestirla, si ellos dos se unían para atacarla las cosas se le dificultarían –Izayoi…-suplico cerrando sus ojos –bríndame un poco de tu poder…-cavilo en su mente mientras la joya de la katana comenzaba a brillar nuevamente sincronizarse con los pensamientos de su dueña.

Rin abrió sus hermosos ojos nuevamente mostrando una determinación aguda en ellos y con un ágil y veloz impulso se dirigió hacia su agresor asestando su primer golpe en la alabarda del hibrido seguido de otros que incrementaban en fuerza y rapidez asustando por reflejo a Naraku quien ahora retrocedía por los mortíferos ataques que aquella mujer le propinaba, aquellos ojos brillaban acompañados de un dorado resplandor en el que por ratos parecían vislumbrarse pequeñas brechas de lo que parecían ser llamas, irremediablemente aquel escrutinio le costó caro al hibrido ya que uno de aquellos golpes logro asestarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Naraku exclamo alejándose rápidamente para virar la vista a su herida –Maldición! –musito mientras apretaba su mandíbula, la Shinkra la estaba aventajando a sobre manera si las cosas seguían así la que acabaría con su vida seria ella en lugar de el –Vas a pagar con sangre –advirtió mientras extendía su alabarda por el lado izquierdo posterior de su cuerpo dispuesto a terminar con aquello de una buena vez –Jigoku no guro! _"Resplandor Infernal_"-exclamo Naraku mientras agitaba con tremenda fuerza a su alabarda en un giro de 360 grados y liberaba poderosas descargas eléctricas de un tono rojo sangre avanzando con velocidad hacia Rin.

Rin entrecerró su vista y de un salto abanico levemente la Shinkra mientras esta comenzaba a brillar con un intenso resplandor dorado –Saya ha ze Shi _"Dagas de Fuego"_ –susurro agitando con velocidad la katana partiendo el torrente de aire que se generaba de por medio.

Un fiero rugido se escucho al otro lado del campo seguido de otro poderoso ataque que se le unía al de Naraku –Raiyden! "Resplandor" –gruño Karkos blandiendo su alabarda desde el otro lado del lugar, el estallido de poderes comenzó a provocar leves temblores en la Tierra, el poder de Rin era vencido por los ataques de Naraku y Karkos.

-Vamos Shinkra…-cavilo decidida –Demuéstrales el poder del Colmillo de Fuego -susurro Rin alzando nuevamente la katana por encima de ella mientras un nuevo resplandor se apoderaba del fino sable de ella tornándose entre rojo carmesí y dorado –Saya Ha zi Het! _"Tornado Destructor"_ –exclamo Rin con fuerza incrustando su alabarda sobre el firme suelo mientras su devastador ataque colisionaba con todo a su alrededor, una fuerte onda de impacto expulso a lo lejos a todos los que se encontraban cerca incluyendo a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha quienes resintieron la fuerza de resistencia en el impacto, numerosos remolinos rojos cargados de descargas eléctricas comenzaban a emerger por entre las brechas de la tierra desvaneciendo el ataque conjunto de Naraku y Karkos arrasando con velocidad y fuerza todo lo que se encontraba a su paso –Maldición! –exclamaron ambos mientras el fuerte pulso de magnetismo y youki que emergía por entre los fuertes tornados de viento y fuego los expulsaba agresivamente a lejos, los ojos de Rin resplandecían como si estuviesen cubiertos por llamaradas mientras que su cuerpo y semblante permanecía indiferente y estoico como si estuviese ausente.

Los cuerpos de ambos se estrellaron a lo lejos sobre el enorme risco de un acantilado de cerca, la impotencia de saberse vencidos exaspero por completo a Naraku –Doku! –Gruño a su ultimo comandante - Asesínenla sin piedad! –Rugió Naraku al general comandante de los cielos.

En esos instantes Sesshomaru incrustaba a Bakusaiga sobre el pecho del último comandante con frívola mezquindad –Basura… –musito con desprecio el príncipe partiéndolo en dos de un mortecino movimiento con su cenefa venenosa para abrirse paso y rescatar a su hembra.

Anonadado Karkos presencio como el ultimo comandante era asesinado bajo la garra del primogénito de Inu Taisho, solo quedaban él y Naraku una profunda rabia se agolpo en sus venas llamando a todo pulmón a todos los guerreros dragón de los cielos –Destruyan a la maldita hechicera! –Gruño con tajante rabia –Asesinen a la dueña de la Katana de Fuego! –Exclamo furico a todos ellos.

Numerosas sombras se incorporaron por los cielos a una majestuosa velocidad por entre las fuertes masas de guerreros que continuaban luchando entre sí. Pronto el cielo se vio lleno de nubes negras cargadas por el familiar y fétido ambiente los estruendosos ecos de rugidos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar mientras números dragones se mostraban rondando el área buscando con sigilo el lugar en el que su presa se encontraba.

Rin respiraba copiosamente mientras trataba de sostenerse apoyando su peso sobre la empuñadura de la Shinkra que se encontraba incrustada sobre el suelo –Sesshomaru…-cavilo exhausta y con fatiga –mi energía…me estoy quedando…sin energía…-murmuro hacia los cielos respirando con dificultad, su visión comenzaba a fallarle y sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas la abandonaban –No puedo desmayarme…no ahora…-musito con esfuerzo colocando sus manos sobre su bajo vientre –Tengo…que resistir por ti mi amor…-pensó avanzando con pesadez hacia el rugoso tronco de un viejo roble seco recargando su espalda sobre la corteza de este –Tengo…tengo que protegerte…-susurro levantando su mano derecha mientras evocaba con sus últimas reservas de energía a una kekkai protectora, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente junto a su respiración que se tornaba cada vez mas copiosa –Sesshomaru..-susurro al viento virando con dificultad sus ojos hacia los cielos.

Sesshomaru sintió una descarga eléctrica en su pecho y de nuevo aquella sensación de pérdida –Rin… -pensó con desesperación incrementando la velocidad en su vuelo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban ella y su cachorro.

El macho alfa de la bandada de dragones ya la había situado lanzándose en picada mientras gruñía con ferocidad escupiendo muy de cerca su poderosas llamaradas acompañadas de un letal acido seguido de los demás, 5 dragones desde distintas posiciones atacaron mortíferamente a la hechicera que yacía recostada sobre un viejo tronco.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron mas y vibraron con temor en el momento en el que vio como aquellos demonios descendían uno tras otro con velocidad escupiendo en su trayecto su mortecino ataque dispuestos a asesinarla a toda costa, el fuerte impacto de las llamaradas se vislumbro cuando estas chocaron contra la kekkai que la protegía. Los dragones conservaban su distancia manteniéndose en vuelo mientras continuaban con su ataque, aquel acido que acompañaba a sus llamaradas era especial ya que disminuía poco a poco con su poder corrosivo los efectos de cualquier barrera sin importar lo poderosa que fuera.

Karkos y Naraku rápidamente se trataron de incorporar al ataque pero fueron interceptados por el poder de Tessaiga –A donde creen que van! –exclamo Inuyasha descendiendo desde los cielos mientras Sesshomaru blandía a Bakusaiga contra su presa "Naraku".

-Sesshomaru –señalo Naraku con rabia desde su lugar –Ya veo que el imbécil de Takashi no pudo aplastarte como el perro miserable que eres –sentencio con rabia desenvainando su alabarda –Si quiero que algo salga bien entonces debo hacerlo yo mismo!…–advirtió con rabia embistiéndolo con fuerza y velocidad –Es hora de cobrarme lo que me robaste!

-Hmpf –bufo Sesshomaru respondiendo a la agresión con su katana –Imbécil –sentencio blandiendo de nueva cuenta a Bakusaiga en su contra – Ninguna escoria es rival para mí y mucho menos un insignificante "Hibrido" como tu –mascullo con furia y superioridad reventando con su látigo algunos de los picos que formaban parte de la coraza que servía de escudo a su agresor –Te has atrevido a tocar lo prohibido –demando Sesshomaru embistiendo con letal fuerza y poder en sus avances –Y en este mismo instante lo pagaras –mascullo mostrando con rabia sus colmillos.

La energía de la kekkai comenzaba a resentir los efectos del acido disminuyendo los efectos de protección, los oscuros ojos rojos de los dragones se agudizaron anticipando lo que vendría en cuestión de instantes, Rin continuaba aun muy débil su respiración se había normalizado pero ya no tenía energía suficiente para poder escapar…abrió con resignación sus ojos enfocando especial atención en su kekkai –Se acaba mi tiempo…-pensó entrecerrando su vista la marca en su cuello comenzó a pulsar levemente como aquella vez en la que el mononoke estaba cerca y la llamaba con sus aullidos, con lentitud viro su rostro instintivamente hacia su derecha sorprendiéndose en el acto al reconocer a aquella hermosa silueta blanca que tanto ansiaba ver…de pronto las palabras de odio y resentimiento de Naraku acudieron nuevamente a su mente retumbando como eco…

_Pudiste haberlo tenido todo conmigo! – _

–_Pero preferiste al perro asqueroso ese! –_

_-Elegiste entregárselo todo a ese imbécil! –_

–_Esta será tu tumba Rin! Sacrificaste tanto y porque! –_

–_Por AMOR!-_

Rin abrió sus ojos al recordar aquella palabra…

–_Un estúpido sentimiento mundano y débil!_

Viro nuevamente su vista hacia los cielos observando cómo el poder de su kekkai se desvanecía mientras se levantaba del suelo decidida…

–_Eso a ti no te importa! Tu jamás lo entenderás!–_

–_Lo hice porque así lo quise –_

Parpadeo cerrando aquellos orbes esmeraldas por un momento deslizando sus dedos desde el fino collar en forma de luna creciente que pendía sobre su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre acariciándolo con infinita ternura mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre su rostro…

–_PORQUE EL SI LO VALE! Lo AMO y volveré a hacerlo cuantas veces quiera! –_

Un estruendoso crujido se escucho mientras la barrera se quebraba en pedazos con fuerza como si se tratasen de enormes trozos de cristal, abrió sus ojos con decisión repitiendo en su mente –Por ti…-agudizo su vista contrayendo sus manos sobre su vientre mientras sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar un hermoso brillo dorado inundándose poco a poco por chispeantes llamaradas –y por el…-susurro con determinación retirando sus manos de ahí.

El fuego se abrió paso instantáneamente hacia ella con toda su furia, el semblante en su rostro cambio a uno en el que se reflejaba lucha, decisión, coraje y fortaleza, levanto sus manos en un impulso desesperado aspirando aire con fuerza y concentrando sobre sus palmas su últimas reservas de energía contraataco con un contra hechizo al majestuoso y letal ataque que la embestía con todo su poder, jadeo con resistencia apretando su mandíbula... en verdad era un suicidio lo que estaba intentando hacer… pero lucharía por aquello que mas AMABA y lo protegería hasta el cansancio de todo aquello que lo quisiera lastimar –Por ti…-jadeo empleando mayor fuerza para contrarrestar los efectos del ataque –que eres lo que más quiero… –musito con pesadez sosteniendo con todo el poder mágico que le quedaba aquel poderoso ataque que no desistía su avance segundo a segundo y no tenía otro propósito que arrebatarle su vida.

-Colmillo de Fuego…-cavilo Rin con pesadez en su mente –Una vez me preguntaste cual era mi más grande deseo…-musito mientras continuaba en su lucha resistiendo –Aquí está mi respuesta…-sentencio haciendo acopio de toda la energía que en esos momentos le quedaba –Esto es lo más importante para mi…y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida si con ello lo que más AMO en estos momentos se salva…-suplico –Ayúdame…Ayúdame a que eso se cumpla –suspiro con decisión en su voz –No quiero perderlos…

La katana que se encontraba incrustada sobre el suelo comenzó a emitir un fuerte resplandor desvaneciéndose de la vista de todos en un instante, los dragones gruñeron con mayor satisfacción al saberse vencedores de un momento a otro incrementando la fuerza y el poder de su ataque, Rin resintió el fuerte impulso que este le dio al incrementar su agresividad su respiración se comenzaba a hacer dificultosa –No…-vocifero seria endureciendo sus facciones, aquel resplandor que instantes atrás la cubrió volvió a aparecer pero esta vez por completo, sus ojos brillaban y ardían con determinación impulsando con mayor fuerza el empuje de su ataque –Por ti…y por EL! –cavilo dejando que esta vez su energía interna la controlara, constantes pulsaciones emanaron de su cuerpo junto al sonido de un palpitar…su brillo resplandeció en su máxima expresión expulsando una fuerte cantidad de energía mágica que se extendió por los alrededores como una poderosa onda magnética arrasando con todo.

La tierra se estremeció con mayor fuerza esta vez desestabilizando a los cuatro guerreros que se enfrentaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar –Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Inuyasha deteniendo sus ataques hacia Karkos mientras que este observaba atónito como el ataque de los dragones comenzaba a ser repelido por aquella poderosa energía.

Un poderoso destello dorado y naranja acompañado de poderosas llamaradas comenzó a avanzar con rapidez abriéndose paso por el incesante fuego de los dragones, los tempestuosos demonios rugieron con mayor fuerza expulsando en ello todo su poder… el semblante de Rin se endureció aun más al sentir aquella barrera de resistencia.

Una nueva onda fue expulsada de su cuerpo incrementando con ello el poder del imponente ataque desvaneciendo por completo las poderosas llamaradas de aquellos demonios quienes sin tener tiempo alguno para escapar fueron reducidos a cenizas de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Rin comenzó a levitar con rapidez y elegancia elevándose hacia los cielos, su melena al igual que su silueta entera se encontraba completamente cubierta por aquel misterioso resplandor agitándose con el viento por impulso.

Naraku al saberse derrotado y con un ejército a punto de ser devastado empujo con fuerza al mononoke para dar su ultima instrucción –Arqueros!-Gruño con fuerza mientras embestía de un salto y con velocidad a Sesshomaru.

Numerosos cazadores elevaron sus arcos por los cielos apuntando hacia su presa, las cuerdas se tensaron con fuerza y agudeza disparándose en el acto miles de dardos y flechas envenenadas a una velocidad sin igual rumbo a una sola dirección.

-Rin… –cavilo Sesshomaru virando con rapidez su fría mirada hacia ella mientras amordazaba a Naraku por el cuello con su cenefa venenosa y lo asestaba a lo lejos con fuerza contra un enorme muro de piedra e inmediatamente empuñaba el filo de su katana liberando su energía demoniaca en un intento desesperado por desvanecer aquellas amenazas.

La silueta de la princesa se detuvo abruptamente esparciéndose su larga melena azabache con rudeza mientras su brillo comenzaba a intensificarse –Rin! –exclamo Inuyasha desde su lugar mientras Karkos aprovechaba su descuido y lo embestía con toda su fuerza hacia un muro a sus espaldas –Maldita sea! Ya estoy cansado de ti!- exclamo Inuyasha furioso deteniendo su avance mientras colocaba a Tessaiga por detrás y esta brillaba –Te aniquilare! –exclamo el príncipe incrustándola con velocidad y fuerza sobre el pecho de Karkos.

Las flechas y dardos se detuvieron estando a escasos centímetros de tocar su cuerpo debido a la poderosa aura que cubría a Rin, sus ojos cerrados lentamente se entre abrieron reflejando en ellos aquel extraño brillo incandescente, un simple gesto de disgusto y movimiento en sus ojos bastó para que lo que aquella amenaza representaba instantáneamente se desvaneciera en polvo y cenizas, con una expresión gélida recorrió con su mordaz mirada los alrededores y con sublime decisión cerro nuevamente sus ojos al tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir leves pulsaciones y el brillo de su silueta comenzaba a intensificarse sus brazos que descansaban sobre cada costado comenzaron a elevarse lentamente extendiéndose poco a poco.

-No puede ser –musito Kagome mientras colocaba con cuidado y rapidez a su padre en el suelo y sacaba de entre sus ropas una ramita que contenía algunas hojas rojas –Lord Inu Taisho de prisa! Ordene a sus guerreros que entren cuanto antes al campo de protección que colocare –ordeno mientras corría hacia el frente y colocaba la palma de su mano por el frente recitando el conjuro de una barrera especial.

Una vez en el centro trazo con ella un kanji sobre el suelo cortándose la palma de su mano izquierda con una pequeña daga –Pago con mi sangre esta ofrenda –susurro apretando su mano en un puño para que incipientes gotas de sangre cayeran por voluntad propia sobre las hojas de aquella misteriosa hierva.

-Escudo! –gruño Inu Taisho desde aquel lugar en donde se encontraba con Sheikan, los generales aun dudosos obedecieron el llamado de su general blandiendo y retrocediendo hacia su flanco defensor, la barrera pronto rodeo los limites defensores del flanco del ejercito del oeste tornándose de un tono rojo carmín. Centenares de soldados marchaban a prisa para refugiarse ya que sabían de las devastadoras consecuencias al no hacerlo.

Las zancadas hacia el escudo se hacían con mayor celeridad mientras el brillo de Rin se incrementaba amenazante –Inuyasha –grito Kagome desde el centro recitando constantemente el conjuro para fortalecerlo –De prisa! –Inuyasha envaino a Tessaiga con rapidez mientras emprendía camino de vuelta –Sesshomaru! –exclamo molesto al ver que su hermano aun continuaba su combate con Naraku.

-Largo! –ordeno Sesshomaru mientras empujaba con toda su fuerza a Naraku para estrellarlo contra una fuerte muralla.

-No seas imbécil! –Demando el peli plateado –Morirás!

-Hmpf! Inútil no me subestimes –sentencio con enojo mientras blandía a Bakusaiga contra la alabarda del hibrido –Mi cacería aun no termina y no estoy dispuesto a soltar a mi presa hasta descuartizarla a mi antojo.

Inuyasha solo carraspeo con molestia mientras emprendía su regreso con grandes saltos –Kagome –musito apretando la mandíbula –en un momento mas estaré contigo.

La superioridad de Sesshomaru se comenzaba a notar conforme la batalla entre ambos se intensificaba –Debiste huir cuando tuviste la oportunidad maldito bastardo –gruño Naraku incrustando el filo de su alabarda sobre el mokomoko del daiyoukai –Pagaras por haber tocado lo que desde un principio era mío –mascullo golpeándolo por un costado –Ahora tu asqueroso olor se encuentra impregnado en todo su ser –musito colérico intentando asestar otro golpe ahora por el costado izquierdo del mononoke pero sin éxito ya que una fuerte garra se interpuso frustrando sus intenciones –Estúpido –gruño el príncipe encarándolo con rabia.

-Rin ha elegido ser mía –sentencio mostrando sus colmillos mientras apretaba con fuerza su agarre y liberaba su ponzoña por entre sus garras –Ella jamás se entregara a otro que no sea dueño…y mucho menos fijara su atención en una escoria tan insignificante como tu –exclamo con rabia apretando la mandíbula –un asqueroso hibrido –musito con desprecio.

-Cállate! –Exclamo Naraku furioso –Los matare! Voy a mandarlos al infierno! –Advirtió –Esa perra maldita morirá junto al bastardo ese que trae en el vientre…sacrifico tanto por tan poco

Sesshomaru agudizo su mirada frívola incrustando con fiereza a Bakusaiga sobre el hombro derecho de Naraku –Sandeces! Nadie absolutamente nadie toca lo que es mío sin recibir su castigo… te has metido con lo prohibido –mascullo frívolamente mientras torcía su sable sobre aquella profunda herida, Naraku gruño con fuerza quejándose por el profundo dolor

–Si realmente fuera tuya no estaría huyendo de ti –musito Naraku con sorna liberándose con un movimiento brusco del fuerte amague.

-Cállate! –advirtió Sesshomaru molesto mostrando sus colmillos mientras atacaba con su cenefa venenosa con incontrolable rabia, aquellas palabras lastimaban su enaltecido orgullo a sobre manera por ser crudamente verdaderas…Su hembra lo rechazaba…no quería permanecer a su lado aun y cuando sabia que esperaba un cachorro de él…-Ya me canse de asquerosa presencia –mascullo el príncipe furioso –En este mismo instante morirás –sentencio con frivolidad y rabia.

El fuego que habitaba en sus ojos comenzó a avistarse mientras estos se entre abrían, el brillo de su silueta comenzó a irradiar un profundo calor mientras esta terminaba por abrir sus brazos hacia los costados, el semblante de su mirada reflejaba inconsciencia y así lo era…Rin se encontraba bajo el control de sus emociones más profundas aquellas que se encontraban resguardadas en el fondo de su corazón –Vivir y Vivir… -escucho decir a una voz en su cabeza –Vivir y luchar por los que más amas…

Numerosos recuerdos invadieron su mente en esos instantes unos eran aquellos en los que vivió su infancia con su adorada familia, momentos gratos y hermosos que la hicieron vivir su niñez con alegrías y retos de un glorioso porvenir…

Su mente naufragaba por una laguna de recuerdos con incertidumbre…había otros que eran más recientes…uno llego como una llamarada a su corazón… la imagen jovial de su cándido amor por aquel hermoso daiyoukai que reclamo su corazón, su alma y su ser…seguidas de muchas otras… momentos y sensaciones jamás vividas que nunca creyó tener la dicha de experimentar a su lado…

_DEJA VU_

_Sesshomaru se acerco cerrando la distancia entre ambos haciéndola girar lentamente para mirarla a los ojos tiernamente acariciando sugestivamente con su dedo índice la punta de su barbilla para después poner sus garras suavemente sobre su barbilla –Sabes… hoy te ves especialmente hermosa… –dijo sin dejar de mirarle y acariciar con sus garras su piel._

_-Me parece que debería de medir sus palabras… puede que no sean de agrado para las demás personas…–contesto Rin levemente molesta haciendo su rostro hacia atrás para distanciarse un poco del de él, su mirada la ponía nerviosa y su extrema cercanía no ayudaba en nada._

_-Porque?... No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto…-dijo el príncipe seductoramente -Además no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga –afirmo con voz ronca y aterciopelada mientras la miraba detalladamente como si la desvistiera con la mirada –Y el dije que le prestaste a Inuyasha? –pregunto de repente Sesshomaru –Te lo devolvió?... tenía un valor muy especial para ti no es así? –pregunto observando que solo traía la cadena consigo._

_-Si…pero estoy segura que ya lo perdí…lo olvide en alguna parte…y no recuerdo donde lo deje –contesto Rin levemente frustrada._

_- No…no es así… yo lo encontré –dijo Sesshomaru mirándola nuevamente con aire divertido como si la retara_

_- No te creo –contesto Rin incrédula_

_-Que me das si te lo demuestro? –pregunto seductoramente el príncipe mirándola gustoso por lo que vendría._

_- Lo que quieras… -contesto Rin contenta esperando verlo._

_- Vez como lo encontré –susurro Sesshomaru acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras se lo mostraba sacándolo de una de las mangas de su aori para colocarlo suavemente sobre la palma de su mano acariciarla con cierta ansiedad._

_- No lo puedo creer… –exclamo Rin sorprendida con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el dije por entre las garras de Sesshomaru._

_La mirada ambarina se agudizo mostrando un brillo indescriptible - De veras puedo pedirte lo que quiera? –pregunto ahora con voz ronca Sesshomaru._

_Rin lo miro a los ojos sosteniendo en sus manos el dije mientras asentía con su cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cayendo en cuenta de que estaba accediendo a lo que el daiyoukai quería sin saber exactamente que le pediría._

_Sesshomaru se acerco impulsivamente hacia sus labios para besarla solo por un instante, pero que fue suficiente para separarse solo lo necesario, mirarla fijamente y descubrir que todas las sensaciones pasadas volvían a despertar en ambos embrujándolos por completo mientras el nuevamente se acercaba a ella para degustar por completo su dulce sabor pero esta vez tomándola completamente pegando su cuerpo junto al suyo para saciar sus más bajos instintos, instintos que solo Rin era capaz de despertar en el._

Otro destello apareció frente a sus ojos revelándole otra imagen

_Rin jadeaba al sentir como sus caricias le avivaban su ser y comenzaban a despertar en ella unos enormes deseos de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos –Sesshomaru…-gimió sintiendo como su mononoke la tomaba de la barbilla suavemente para beber de sus labios una vez más con pasión y deseo._

_-Te amo mi dulce princesa…-ronroneo con su voz sedosa y agitada separándose solo unos centímetros de sus labios para mirar con sus orbes color oro a los ojos esmeralda que reflejaban un hermoso brillo cargado de amor y pasión que terminaron por lanzarlo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones perdiéndose nuevamente en la humedad de sus labios mientras con su peso la recostaba completamente sobre el futon y se colocaba nuevamente encima de ella para amarla y poseerla nuevamente –ahora llevas la esencia de mi ser dentro de ti –susurro Sesshomaru entre apasionados besos y caricias mientras sus garras avanzaban con ansiedad hacia sus caderas –Eres mi hembra…mi dulce y sensual hembra…-continuo mientras devoraba con cada centímetro de su piel -Ningún macho…sea humano o youkai te podrá jamás tocar…-dijo mientras degustaba el valle de sus senos sacando de su compañera una dulce sinfonía de gemidos que lo excitaban en demasía e incitaban a amarla hasta drenar la última gota de energía de su ser…-Solo yo…solo este Sesshomaru será tu dueño…-concluyo mientras le levantaba un poco las caderas para penetrarla y comenzar a embestirla con anhelo, fuerza y pasión._

_-Ahora nuestro lazo es irrompible Rin…mi dulce Rin… -ronroneo Sesshomaru desde sus labios._

-Por siempre mi señor… -musito la voz de una Rin enamorada sonando en un eco que agito todo su interior reavivando sus ganas de vivir, de amar y proteger lo más importante para su ser –por nuestro cachorro…el fruto de nuestro amor…

-Libérame…-musito una voz que parecía venir de su interior –Llámame y confía en tus instintos…

-Libera aquello que ha permaneció sellado por siglos… y protege con tu vuelo a todo aquello que sea lo más preciado y valioso en tu vida…-continuo la voz misteriosa y suave.

-Colmillo…de Fuego…-murmuro Rin recuperando la consciencia, el brillo en sus ojos volvió a aparecer sin que la poderosa aura que la cubría se desvaneciera,

-Ahora despierta de tu largo letargo brillante e incandescente fénix…pues al escuchar pronunciar tu nombre resurgirás de entre las cenizas como un fiero cazador envuelto en llamaradas…

Sheikan comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la consciencia abriendo con pesadez sus ojos

–Ka...Kagome –musito débil mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia

–Ella no está aquí –contesto Inu Taisho inclinándose un poco para verificar que su amigo estuviera un poco mejor.

-Inu...Taisho…-murmuro Sheikan tratando de normalizar su respiración -R-Rin…Donde esta mi hija…-pregunto confundido.

Inu Taisho solo viro su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la princesa, comprendiendo su silencio Sheikan alzo su vista hacia aquella figura que parecía estar cubierta por llamas abriendo sus ojos un poco más en señal de sorpresa –Rin…-susurro levantándose un como para quedar sentado y recargar su cuerpo sobre una gran piedra a sus espaldas.

-Padre estas bien? –pregunto Kagome acercándose hacia el rápidamente desde el lugar en el que estaba.

Sheikan asintió –Las heridas ya no sangran…-musito Kagome mientras se inclinaba y revisaba a detalle el pecho de su padre sin embargo el parecía no inmutarse su vista no se despegaba ni un solo momento de aquel lugar.

-Papa…que es lo que le está ocurriendo a Rin…-pregunto de repente Kagome mientras los demás prestaban atención a la respuesta –Porque…-susurro Kagome deteniendo sus palabras al observar el semblante de su padre.

Sheikan solo entrecerró los ojos confirmando los hechos –Tu hermana está despertando a el fénix –musito sereno y sin ningún cambio en su semblante, los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras –Durante siglos el fénix ha representado el cristal que se encuentra incrustado en la empuñadura del Colmillo de Fuego…él ha sido el controlador del poder que habita en la katana… solo ha sido visto en algunas ocasiones cuando despierta y en todas ellas es cuando su legitima dueña reaparece de entre otros portadores… la diferencia es que esta es elegida por el mismo como su portadora…su reencarnación…

Kagome soltó un suspiro de sorpresa –Pero como es que… la katana… tiene…consciencia propia? –cuestiono incrédula.

-Algo así…-murmuro Sheikan centrando su vista en los demás mientras tomaba entre sus manos un talismán en forma de sol egipcio que colgaba de su cuello -El cristal de la Shinkra se alimenta de las emociones más profundas del corazón que a lo largo de su vida tienen cada uno de los legítimos portadores…cada una de ellas es única, intensa y diferente como de la otras…con el paso de los años creo su consciencia propia y asimilo la consecuencia que cada acción conllevaba protegiéndose mediante un escudo…que no solo le permitiría controlar la cantidad de poder que otorgaba a su portador…sino también controlar su cuerpo y mente hasta fusionar a ambos en un solo ser…

-Pero que está diciendo!…Ella…-musito Inuyasha molesto y a la vez incrédulo mientras Kagome asimilaba las palabras de su padre con profundo temor.

-Fue entonces que para evitar que tu hermana sufriera el mismo destino que su predecesora Inu Taisho y yo hicimos hasta lo imposible por alejarla y protegerla de lo que en un momento observamos durante su infancia…-susurro Sheikan derrotado mirando a su hija menor –Tu hermana estaba despertando con inusuales impulsos aquellos poderes sobrenaturales al sentirse amenazada…aquella ultima vez su poder fue devastador al punto de casi llevarnos a la extinción de no ser porque tu madre nos protegió…ahora el sello ha sido roto y si ella no es separada del cristal a tiempo…

Kagome observo detenidamente a su padre con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos esperando su sentencia –que pasara…-musito angustiada –que pasara si ella permanece unida al cristal…

- Sera absorbida por él y morirá… –sentencio Inu Taisho comprendiendo la difícil situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

-Nooo!-sollozo Kagome rompiendo en llanto y cubriéndose con sus manos el rostro. Inuyasha trago con dificultad analizando con impotencia la situación mientras observaba de reojo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano –Sesshomaru… –cavilo.

-Despierta y renace con libertad…-musito de nuevo la voz en su interior mientras el sonido de los latidos de su corazón se comenzaban a escuchar poco a poco con mayor resonancia y claridad.

-Entonces llámame…–susurro Rin con voz leve levantando su mirada hacia los alrededores –quiero escuchar pronunciar mi nombre –musito decidida agudizando su mirada.

Naraku y Sesshomaru continuaban combatiendo con ferocidad acentuándose con heridas la diferencia de poderes minuto a minuto –Bastardo infeliz! –Mascullo Naraku gruñendo y sosteniendo entre sus garras la cenefa venenosa del príncipe que apretaba su cuello –Aunque sea lo único que desees nunca más la tendrás…-farfullo frunciendo el ceño con dolor por la quemadura que provocaba en su piel el veneno- Ella ya no te desea! Te desprecia! Te aborrece!

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes con rabia mientras su mirada estaba cargada de una furia incontenible –Callate! –mascullo golpeando el rostro de Naraku con fuerza mientras este salía volando lejos por el fuerte impulso del golpe.

–Mírala bien Sesshomaru! Porque esta será la última vez que la veras con vida! –Sentencio mientras que con un movimiento ágil y veloz de su mano izquierda lanzaba el filo de su alabarda hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la princesa.

-Rin…-susurro Sesshomaru con preocupación virando su mirar hace ella.

La velocidad con la que la alabarda cortaba el viento era impresionante, Rin permanecía estática desde su lugar sin hacer señal de algún mínimo movimiento mientras observaba como aquella sigilosa amenaza se acercaba cada vez más en dirección a su cuello con el único propósito de quitarle la vida. Naraku sonrió con sorna y victorioso al saberse vencedor mientras los demás observaban atónitos el desenlace que aquel acto tendría.

El semblante en su rostro se endureció de un segundo a otro al tiempo en que una poderosa aura invisible cubrió de inmediato su cuerpo deteniendo el letal avance de la katana a escasos centímetros de su piel, su dura mirada aun permanecía fija hacia el frente reflejando en ella que no había ningún atisbo de miedo e intimidación.

Pronto aquella sonrisa se borro de aquel siniestro rostro mostrando incredulidad, sorpresa. Los ojos de Naraku temblaban por la impotencia y rabia que en esos momentos comenzaba a sentir, la alabarda aun continuaba estática en el aire resonando con frecuencia, Rin lo miro de soslayo e inmediatamente la alabarda giro con rapidez re direccionando su rumbo para segundos después incrustarse sobre el rugoso tronco de un roble.

-A ella! –gruñeron los soldados restantes del ejército enemigo convirtiéndose en su verdadera forma demoniaca inmediatamente para emprender vuelo y asesinarla sin piedad. Cientos de rugidos se escucharon mientras centenares de demonios se abalanzaban contra la hechicera –Nooo! –gruño Naraku con autoridad mientras observaba como lo que quedaba de su ejercito acortaba su distancia hacia aquella mujer.

-Kagome –exclamo Sheikan temiendo lo peor mientras esta ultima cerraba sus ojos con fuerza e incrementaba la fuerza protectora de la kekkai.

Rin endureció con furia sus facciones mirando con desprecio a sus atacantes su youki incremento de un segundo a otro alertando los sentidos sobrenaturales del príncipe.

Inuyasha y los demás se cubrieron con el antebrazo la vista –Sesshomaru! –exclamo Inuyasha inquieto por la suerte que correría su hermano.

La silueta de Rin irradio un encandilador brillo que segundos después expulso un tempestuoso youki destructor transformando en un mortífero infierno todo aquello que estaba en su trayecto, los demonios dragón fueron reducidos a polvo y cenizas en cuestión de segundos mientras que una poderoso torrente de aire caliente se abría paso por entre la zona devastando con su fuerza todo rastro de vida que habitaba en ella, las incandescentes llamaradas y tornados de aire envueltos en descargas le seguían convirtiendo en cenizas todo aquello que tocaban.

Con imperativa velocidad Sesshomaru se tele transporto segundos antes de que aquella poderosa onda lo alcanzara dejando entre ver sus colmillos con molestia mientras su cuerpo brillaba y se convertía en una pequeña esfera de luz brillante que se disperso hacia los cielos con majestuosa velocidad.

Naraku por otro lado gruño tratando de resistir el ataque desde su lugar formando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor pero sin éxito ya que uno de los poderosos remolinos que cortaban el viento irrumpió en la barrera embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza desgarrando en su trayecto su cuerpo con letales cuchillas que cortaban el aire de su alrededor –Maldición! –rugió vencido y con desesperación desde su lugar.

-Cúbranse! –grito Dartos desde su lugar ordenando a todos los laterales externos colocar los escudos por el frente, Kagome intensifico su energía espiritual recitando con mayor vehemencia el hechizo del kanji que trazo en la kekkai frunciendo cada vez más su ceño para que sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas.

El estruendoso choque de energías no se hizo esperar al colisionar con la kekkai de la sacerdotisa ocasionando que toda la tierra temblara, los gruñidos de los soldados y presentes por el susto y la impresión no se hicieron esperar –Concéntrate Kagome! –Exclamo Sheikan a su hija al sentir la magnitud del poder que tenía el ataque del fénix –Tienes que resistirlo! Por todos! –mascullo resintiendo las poderosas vibraciones que se desprendían del suelo y hacían temblar a la tierra por la masiva cantidad de energía que había en la mortífera onda.

Un majestuoso bramido se escucho replicar a lo largo de los alrededores demandando la atención de muchos, al fondo por entre las intensas llamaradas se fue revelando la sombra de lo que parecía ser la imponente silueta de un Fénix que renacía de entre estas extendiendo sus majestuosas alas.

Kagome desde su lugar mantenía su postura de meditación resintiendo el poder de su hermana mientras su cuerpo temblaba y supuraba por la enorme demanda de energía que su hechizo le demandaba –TT-Tengo que resistir…-cavilo con pesadez frunciendo aun más el ceño –Debo resistirlo…-susurro con esfuerzo mientras numerosas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente con recelo.

El majestuoso ataque avanzo cubriéndolos por completo conforme pasaba sobre ellos, todos estaban anonadados observando a través de la barrera el poder destructor de aquella enorme marejada de fuego, las vibraciones disminuían conforme la onda se desvanecía develando la silueta de aquella legendaria ave conforme se desplegaba sobre ella volviendo a bramar con satisfacción, orgullo y elegancia para dejar en claro su superioridad.

El efecto del ataque comenzó a desvanecerse por el aire poco a poco hasta desaparecer, con su silencio el fénix anunciaba que ya no sentía amenaza alguna, el cielo comenzó a despejarse dejando que algunos rayos tenues del sol se colaran por entre algunas de las nubes pobladas lo largo de su extensión, todos los guerreros que se mantuvieron dentro de la kekkai comenzaron a despabilarse al sentir que la amenaza había desaparecido.

Kagome desde su lugar aun conservaba su pose de meditación mientras Inuyasha, su padre e Inu Taisho examinaban con satisfacción los alrededores corroborando que todos estuviesen bien devolviendo estos una mirada de orgullo y agradecimiento hacia su protectora.

Kagome abrió poco a poco sus ojos temiendo no haber cumplido con su deber sin embargo todas sus inseguridades la abandonaron al ver que su sacrificio había rendido frutos, las cálidas miradas de agradecimiento se acentuaron en ella y todos aquellos que fueron salvados por su mano le reverenciaron inclinándose en señal de respeto y veneración por su vida.

Kagome solo esbozo una sencilla sonrisa mientras asentía y trataba de incorporarse pero un fuerte calambre se estanco en su interior haciéndola temblar y desvanecerse en el acto mientras su rostro mostraba dolor y cansancio perdiendo todo atisbo de consciencia.

-Kagome! –grito Inuyasha atrapándola en sus brazos –Kagome estas bien! Kagome! –exclamo al no recibir respuesta de ella.

-Ella estará bien príncipe –murmuro Sheikan mientras trataba de incorporarse desde su lugar –es natural que Kagome se desmayase después de utilizar esa enorme cantidad de energía para protegernos con su kekkai…-musito ahora de pie colocando una de sus garras sobre su pecho –si no lo hubiese hecho…nadie de nosotros seguiría con vida…

Inuyasha quien lo observaba atento desvió su mirar hacia aquella hermosa mujer que los había protegido poniendo en riesgo su existencia misma. La energía de la kekkai desapareció revelándose segundos después la imagen brillante de Sesshomaru regresando a su forma natural.

Su ambarina mirada deambulaba por los cielos buscando desesperadamente a su mas preciado tesoro –Donde estas…-cavilo ansioso e impaciente.

A lo lejos lentamente y con suavidad comenzó a descender por entre las espesas nubes de los cielos la silueta de una doncella inconsciente que era bañada por la tenue luz de los rayos del sol. Sesshomaru la avisto de inmediato afilando su mirada –Ahí estas… -susurro emprendiendo vuelo hacia ella sin importarle otra cosa en esos momentos.

Pero no se percato de que no fue el único espectador interesado en ella, lejos de él a unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba un muy lastimado y moribundo Naraku asimilando con profunda incredulidad, rabia e impotencia la situación en la que se encontraba –M-Mi ejercito…-musito apretando los dientes mientras sus mordaces ojos recorrían los vastos terrenos devastados buscando alguna señal de su paradero todo estaba envuelto en polvo y cenizas

–N-No…-mascullo Naraku apretando la mandíbula al confirmar sus sospechas mientras una incontenible rabia se apoderaba poco a poco de su ser –Esa maldita mujer…-sentencio virando su ponzoñosa mirada hacia la causante de todo aquello –Esa perra desgraciada me robo mi victoria! –mascullo furico apretando sus puños con fuerza –La aniquilare! –gruño colérico mientras emprendía vuelo hacia ella con vertiginosa velocidad dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza.

-Te lo advertí maldita zorra! Después de todo si vas a morir como la perra asquerosa que eres –sentencio Naraku estando a escasos metros de ella listo para asestar en su cuello el golpe de gracia.

Un profundo dolor que se estanco en el lado izquierdo de su pecho seguido de un frio intenso que le recorrio inmediatamente cada musculo de su cuerpo sintiendo poco a poco como su interior era destazado por el filo de una katana que se abría paso conforme se incrustaba a lo ancho de su ser, una enorme cantidad de sangre broto en instantes impregnando con su fétido olor el aire de sus alrededores.

Una mortecina brisa de viento frio se estrello sobre su rostro revelando la frívola mirada de su adversario mientras este le incrustaba el filo de Bakusaiga con fuerza sobre su corazón revelando en su gélida expresión rabia, indiferencia y mezquindad. El rostro de Naraku se desfiguro al tiempo en el que Sesshomaru retorcía su sable sobre su pecho –Insecto Repugnante –musito con superioridad sin mostrar algún atisbo de cordura en su ser al tiempo en el que abanicaba su katana para exterminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

R-Rrrrr…M-Ma-Maldición…-mascullo Naraku escupiendo en segundos una cantidad enorme de sangre –M-Me confié…-musito con dolor arqueando su cuerpo en caída mientras veía como el imponente mononoke lo observaba con desprecio blandiendo a un costado el filo de su katana cubierta por su sangre –pero no moriré así sin llevarme antes algo a cambio –mascullo apretando los dientes con rabia mientras miraba a Rin caer lejos de uno de los costados de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru solo agudizo su mirada calculadora dispuesto a asestarle el golpe final con su katana.

-Te lo dije Sesshomaru –advirtió mostrando una sonrisa torcida llena de maldad –Si ella no es mía… entonces no será de nadie! –gruño mientras su rostro se contraía de dolor y de su palma izquierda liberaba una enorme onda de energía oscura y veneno hacia la tierra soltando una sonora carcajada de victoria y satisfacción.

-Imbécil!- gruño el príncipe mientras sus ojos se tornaban de dorado a carmesí en segundos dejando entre ver sus colmillos que brotaban bruscamente con rabia al perder todo atisbo de paciencia que le quedaba… -Bakusaiga!- exclamo colérico liberando las poderosas descargas de su Colmillo Destructor en su contra para desaparecerlo de una vez por todas y continuar con la búsqueda y rescate de su hembra.

El impacto de energía oscura colisiono sobre los suelos provocando desmesurados temblores que comenzaron a cuartear vertiginosamente el suelo produciendo a su paso enormes grietas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho formando colosales abismos conforme los temblores incrementaban de intensidad ocasionando estribos por todo el lugar, las monstruosas masas de piedra y escombro comenzaba a arremolinarse formando tempestuosas avalanchas que arrasaban con todo a su paso.

-Padre!- exclamo Inuyasha tomando entre sus brazos a una Kagome inconsciente –Debemos retirarnos! Este lugar es peligroso para todos! –musito dando un enorme salto para salvaguardar su vida y la de su protegida.

-Fulham! Retirada! –gruño Inu Taisho elevándose junto con Sheikan ya que este aun estaba convaleciente.

-No! Debo buscar a mi hija Inu Taisho! –demando Sheikan soltándose de su apoyo –Rin cayo inconsciente y su vida corre peligro debo buscarla! –gruño desesperado.

-Sesshomaru ya lo está haciendo –aclaro Inu Taisho serio –si vas a ahora solo complicaras mas las cosas deja que mi hijo la traiga de regreso –musito serio mientras colocaba su antebrazo de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Sheikan solo asintió derrotado comprendiendo que solo sería un estorbo para Sesshomaru si el también la buscaba en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. El ejercito pronto se movilizo hacia zonas más seguras marchando con rapidez

El fuerte choque entre riscos provocados por el desfase en la tierra continuaba siendo inestable…cerrándose violentamente unos contra otros agrietando con mayor gravedad aquellos en los que parecía cesar la fuerza del temblor, el cuerpo inconsciente de Rin caía sin suavidad alguna sobre los cielos mientras numerosas rocas se abalanzaban sobre ella empujando y presionando con su peso su delicada silueta hacia uno de aquellos enormes riscos.

Sesshomaru por su lado continuaba buscándola evadiendo cuanto obstáculo se empeñaba en obstruirle el camino desde los cielos, hacia algunos minutos que la silueta de su hembra había descendido con velocidad de los cielos alrededor de esa zona pero ahora con tanto revuelo y temblor las avalanchas parecían querer borrar todo rastro de su aroma impregnando el aire con olor a madera quemada y ceniza aunado al celaje de tierra que se esparcía como niebla.

-Rin…-cavilo desesperado al no poder localizarla entre las enormes avalanchas de escombros que se formaban, con agilidad descendió rápidamente a una altura que aventajara sus sentidos sobrenaturales levitando con velocidad sobre la zona para examinar minuciosamente cada rincón del estrepitoso valle –Donde estas –mascullo mirando en todas direcciones mientras su desesperación y coraje se hacían cada vez más notorios.

Enorme muros de piedra comenzaron a emerger de las profundidades de aquellas grietas obstruyéndole aun mas su campo de visibilidad –No me estorben! –mascullo furioso contra atacando con su katana para volverlos añicos. A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su hembra caer sobre uno de aquellos abismos emprendiendo de inmediato vuelo hacia ella usando su fuerza sobre natural para pulverizar a otro de los tantos muros de piedra y escombro que emergían por los constantes temblores –Rin –cavilo frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

Su larga melena azabache se agitaba por las fuertes oleadas del viento, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de tierra y lleno de heridas y raspones por los constantes tallones y empujes que tenía contra los escombros que la azotaban, el semblante en su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento y fatigues mientras caía sobre un profundo abismo oscuro que parecía no tener fin.

-Sesshomaru… –susurro inconsciente mientras las paredes de aquel risco comenzaban a cerrarse y contraerse entre sí, el príncipe sabiendo del peligro que correrían ambos si aquello se complicaba aumento la velocidad de su vuelo adentrándose más al fondo sin pensarlo –Voy por ti… –susurro el príncipe mostrando en su mirada un brillo dorado indescriptible –Me escuchaste Rin…-sentencio decidido y gruñendo –Rin! –exclamo llamándola con anhelo.

Su profunda y ronca voz resonó hasta lo más profundo de aquel abismo negro llegando como un sonoro eco a los oídos inconscientes de aquella preciosa doncella –Sesshomaru…-cavilo Rin frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto al escucharlo llamarla, miles de imágenes aparecieron como un rayo en su mente trayéndole consigo sus recuerdos y anhelos más preciados –Sesshomaru…-musito con dolor para ella misma mientras caía nuevamente en la inconsciencia y se abandonaba a su suerte...

Una brillante esfera de luz dorada comenzo a emerger instintivamente desde el interior de su pecho envolviéndola consigo protectoramente para segundos despues brillar con mayor intensidad emprender vuelo y transportarla lejos de aquel peligro y hacia un lugar seguro.

**Y HASTA AQUI LLEGA! SI SI SI! HASTA AQUI LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO!**

**AHORA LO BUENO! QUIERO AGRADECER A CADA UNA DE LAS NENITAS LINDAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW Y TAMBIEN A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER A ESTA HUMILDE AUTORA DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ECHARME PORRAS!**

**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A MIS SUPER AMIGAS!**

**NASHA1479! -Nenita preciosa muchas gracias por leerme y por tus lindas palabras**

**BELLUMY! -Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta el capitulo lindura espero no haberte decepcionado corazon!**

**MIARA MAKISAN! -Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo! Voy a esforzarme y tratar de actualizar mas pronto lo prometo!**

**SAKURITA! -La inspiracion fuiste tu nena! Que hubiese hecho yo sin ti! Probablemente nada!**

**VERO-SESHH KING! -Amigaaa! Ya te extrañaba me alegra mucho que todo se haya arreglado y tengas TODO y LO MEJOR corazoncito de melon!**

**ALIRT! -Bienvenida a bordo y muchas gracias por opinar espero verte por aqui de nuevo!**

**MARIANA! -Ya esta! Espero que te guste!**

**LINTANYA! -Waaa! Dulzura muchas gracias por tus encatadoras y motivantes palabras creeme que me hicieron emocionarme mucho y subir mi autoestima! En verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi trabajo y de corazon te agradezco tus buenos deseos! Espero que tu tambien te animes pronto a publicar algo y nos compartas algo ;) el chiste es solo dejar que la imaginacion vuele jejejejeje! Bienvenida a bordo!**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE SE ANIMARON A LEERME Y LOS TUVE POR ESTOS RUMBOS IMPACIENTES POR LA CONTINUACION MIL GRACIAS! POR SU PACIENCIA! PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SE ACERCA!NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Bueno ora si ya me emocione jajajajaja! LAS QUIERO MUCHO MIS CORAZONES! NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG!**

**Matta ne!**


	17. Taken

**Hola Hola Hola! Bien...linchenme si quieren jajajajaja! Me lo merezco y la verdad hasta pena me da disculparme con todas ustedes si es que aun siguen por ahi...ESPERO QUE SI... U_U La razon? Bueno...una es la maestria...he estado super atareada estos dos meses como no tienen una idea y si le SUMAN el trabajo...entonces les diria que acababa muerta! Jajajajajajajaja! XoX**

**PERO AUN ASI PIDO UNA ENORMISISISISISISIMA DISCULPA POR EL HORRIBLE RETRASO SE QUE SE QUEDO ALGO...EHM...INTRIGANTE LA HISTORIA JAJAJAJAJAJA ME LO HICIERON SABER MUCHAS Y AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON POR ELLO! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LINDAS Y BELLAS LECTORES QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW A ESTA HUMILDE AUTORA QUE YA SABEN SIN USTEDES NO ESTARIA POR ESTOS RUMBOS...**

**** SAKURAFLOWER****

****VERONIKABLACKHEART****

****BELLUMY****

****MIARA MAKISAN****

****NASHA1479****

****LUZENLAOSCURIDAD****

****RIN TSUKI****

****ALIRT****

****LINTANYA****

****MARIANA****

****VALEVILANDRA****

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE SE PASARON POR ESTE ESPACIO Y DEDICARON SU HERMOSO Y VALIOSO TIEMPO EN LEERME...EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO...LA BUENA ES QUE YA ANDAMOS BASTANTITO AVANZADOS Y NOS QUEDAN 3 CAPITULOS MASPARA QUE FINALICE ESTA HISTORIA JEJEJEJEJE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS YA ESTAN POR SALIR PRACTICAMENTE ASI QUE PLANEO ACTUALIZAR EN ESTA SEMANA OKEYS? AL PARECER LA PRESION TANTO DE LA MAESTRIA COMO DEL TRABAJO VAN DISMINUYENDO Y LE VEO LUZ AL TUNEL JAJAJAJA!**

**BUENO YA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS DISFRUTEN!**

La brillante esfera de luz dorada se desvaneció a una tremenda velocidad por los cielos llevándose con sigo el tesoro más preciado para el príncipe de las tierras del oeste. En su mente solo divagaba el último pensamiento que tuvo su corazón…el nombre de su eterno amado aun y cuando estuviese en la inconsciencia –Sesshomaru… -susurro Rin con tristeza al viento.

Los enormes riscos de aquel profundo abismo comenzaron a cerrarse con rapidez dejando sin alternativa alguna al mononoke que buscaba desesperadamente alguna señal física de ella, a estas alturas le parecía imposible que aun no haya vislumbrado su silueta –Rin –cavilo desesperado agudizando su mirar mientras el temblor se intensificaba y lo obligaba a retirarse de aquel peligroso lugar.

Las enormes placas chocaron bruscamente unas con las otras, el príncipe miraba con ansiedad desde un lugar apartado hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio…algo que le indicara que ella había salido ilesa de aquella catástrofe, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse cada vez mas revelando la agonía de saberla perdida, el miedo en su corazón se hacía cada vez mas latente conforme pasaban los minutos y ella no aparecía.

El terremoto pronto comenzó a desistir sobre toda la región disminuyendo poco a poco su intensidad, las enormes masas de tierra, rocas y placas cesaron sus movimientos bruscos reacomodándose para cerrar a su paso las enormes brechas que se habían hecho a causa de las fuertes vibraciones de energía oscura.

Sesshomaru permanecía estoico en el aire con una mezcla de impotencia y rabia consigo mismo endureció su semblante enterrando sus propias garras sobre sus puños tensados –Si yo no pude tenerla entonces tu tampoco la tendrás para ti! – aquellas palabras que el maldito hibrido le escupió aquel instante parecían tan lejanas y ahora eran un dura realidad en la que jamás se imagino estar…aun no podía creer que su hembra hubiese desaparecido así… frente a sus ojos…

-Donde estas Rin…-se pregunto derrotado mostrando por primera vez en su semblante el dolor de su pérdida –Porque…-mascullo con rabia mientras la sangre de sus palmas comenzaba a escurrirse por entre sus garras –Es acaso este el precio que debo pagar por mi yerro…-susurro vencido virando sus doradas orbes sobre aquel paraje ya sin vida

-Sesshomaru…-escucho el príncipe en un suave murmullo mientras a su mente acudía el recuerdo de aquella promesa

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sesshomaru… –jadeo Rin con voz tierna y seductora revolviéndose entre sus brazos mientras ambos se besaban con ansiedad, frenesí y pasión –Prométeme que siempre será así…-susurro con la voz corrompida por el deseo –Que siempre estarás conmigo protegiéndome sin importar lo que pase…_

_El príncipe desprendió sus labios por solo unos segundos de su cuello para mirarla directo a los ojos con aquellos enigmáticos orbes color oro cargados de un brillo sin igual –Siempre…-susurro Sesshomaru extasiado aclamando el dulce sabor de aquellos afrodisiacos labios. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Aquella imagen solo provoco mas frustración en su ser cerrando y apretando sus ojos con dolor, agonía y desesperanza.

–No pude protegerte como te lo prometí…-sentencio entreabriendo sus orbes doradas nuevamente.

El aroma de su hembra había desaparecido completamente –Rin…-cavilo descendiendo sobre el lugar.

-Sesshomaru…-escucho de nuevo la voz de Rin resonar en su cabeza mientras la imagen de su rostro mirándole con increíble ternura aparecía atormentándolo en silencio –Basta…-susurro contrariado frunciendo el ceño con desesperación y deteniendo su avance…

_FLASH BACK_

–_Trate de rechazarlo pero él me domino…me FORZÓ! -Le dije que yo no lo AMABA! y que NUNCA podría corresponder__le! –pero NO le importo –Quería que le diera una oportunidad! –contesto alterada y con respiración agitada._

_-Y pretendes que te crea cuando veo que eres condescendiente con él! –_

_-ES LA VERDAD! –_

_-__Mentirosa… Arpía traicionera….eres una zorra! –Una escoria insignificante… que no vale nada –_

–_Escúchame bien! –Demando -Lo que yo quería de ti ya lo obtuve…–y lo tomare nuevamente cuando así lo desee! –advirtió zarandeándola hacia el suelo con fuerza para hacerla caer, Rin soltó un alarido de dolor mientras era vencida por las lagrimas_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Sesshomaru…-escucho nuevamente su voz pero como un suave eco que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente atormentándolo constantemente –Basta! –gruño exasperado mostrando los colmillos y partiendo en miles de pedazos los robles que se encontraban a su alrededor con un movimiento brusco y diestro de su cenefa dorada.

El eco de su dulce voz se disipo al tiempo en que su respiración fatigosa lo mostraba por primera vez afectado, vulnerable y débil…_debilidad_…una sensación que jamás creyó experimentar…con impotencia y rabia apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de reprimir todas aquellas sensaciones de desasosiego que lo invadían conforme pasaban los minutos –No Rin…-cavilo frustrado y con agonía en su voz –Tú no puedes haber desaparecido…-pensó derrotado mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo con el rostro hacia abajo –Rin… -susurro con dolor

Nuevamente las imágenes del rostro sereno y tierno de Rin deambulaban por su mente haciéndolo sentir miserable y vacio por dentro

– Maldición! –gruño golpeando el suelo con fuerza y desconsuelo dejando que su pesar lo invadiera por completo un aullido de dolor se escapo de su garganta mientras los nudillos de sus puños se enrojecían poco a poco por los constantes golpes que daba con fuerza contra el rugoso suelo.

Involuntarias gotas salinas comenzaron a escurrirse por entre sus mejillas al sentir que su vida no tendría sentido alguno…ese día quedaría grabado por siempre en su memoria… -Te perdí…-cavilo frunciendo el ceño con dolor –Te perdí a ti y nuestro cachorro…-sentencio aspirando con pesadez, el aire estaba impregnado escasamente del aroma de su hembra haciendo más lastimera su situación, el orgullo de aquel poderoso daiyoukai había sido doblegado hasta lo más bajo…

Lejos de allí todo el ejercito del Lord de las tierras del oeste se reagrupaba para esperar instrucciones, Inuyasha mantenía con recelo a una Kagome dormida entre sus brazos sobre la copa de un árbol, su atención estaba centrada ahora en la belleza de mujer que se mantenía protegida bajo su regazo sin embargo un extraño tintineo llamo su atención.

Una pequeña estela de energía dorada avanzaba con sigilosa rapidez por el cargado cielo de nubles grisáceas dejando por su paso pequeños destellos de energía como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz.

-Qué rayos fue esa energía –medito el peli plateado mientras verificaba de soslayo si alguien más sintió algún cambio en el ambiente –al parecer nadie más lo noto –asumió mirando nuevamente en dirección hacia donde aquel destello había desaparecido.

-Mi Lord –exclamo Dartos a Inu Taisho –hemos ubicado a unos humanos sobrevivientes en la gran aldea que está a unos cuantos metros de esta zona.

Inu Taisho y Sheikan se sorprendieron un poco –Han hecho bien general…-musito el gran general perro –tráiganlos con nosotros…estoy seguro que las aldeas aledañas les darán asilo a todos ellos.

-Como usted ordene milord –reverencio de nueva cuenta Dartos para después retirarse y poner a sus hombres en marcha.

-Dartos –musito Sheikan esta vez

-Si mi Lord –contesto el aludido nuevamente

-Cuantas personas sobrevivieron –pregunto dudoso

-Muchas…se rumora que contaban…con la protección de una poderosa kekkai hecha por una poderosa hechicera –murmuro con respeto mientras permanecía atento a la reacción de sus superiores.

-Rin…-pensó Sheikan orgulloso mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos.

-Muy bien…gracias –asintió Sheikan mientras viraba su mirada a su gran amigo y dejaba que Dartos cumpliera la encomienda de Inu Taisho.

La brillante esfera de energía continuaba su tránsito veloz sobre los cielos en dirección al Sur –Miren!...En cielo!... Allá! –exclamo un aldeano señalando la estela de energía con su dedo índice mientras los demás observaban atentos –Es un demonio! –exclamo una mujer

-No puede ser –ahora fue la voz de un anciano la que se escucho seguida después de muchas más cargadas de angustia –Que vamos a hacer! –se cuestionaban todos al saber que la barrera de energía que los protegía había desaparecido justo después de cuando los temblores desistieron.

-Rin dijo que debíamos permanecer en calma y esperar aquí–dijo la voz de una pequeña de entre todos logrando captar la atención de muchos –Yo confió en ella...-musito a todos a su alrededor.

Los aldeanos suavizaron sus semblantes mientras observaban como la brillante estela de energía se movía con sigilo a través de los cielos dejando un aura cálida con su paso –Rin…espero que estés bien…-cavilo la pequeña Akemi mientras vislumbraba como se perdía a lo lejos aquella esfera de luz dorada.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer con sincronía de los cielos mitigando con su rocío los lacerantes sucesos que ocurrieron momentos atrás, la fuerza del agua incremento paulatinamente desvaneciendo la carga de energía sobrenatural que aun se percibía por los alrededores poco a poco, la silueta blanca de un demonio permanecía estoica sobre aquel desolador panorama...su acongojada mirada se encontraba perdida divagando sobre un área en particular…

Un pequeño mechón de cabello color azabache se encontraba adherido caprichosamente por entre las rugosas astillas de un tronco seco, el semblante de Sesshomaru en esos momentos era frio, gélido e indiferente por fuera…la lluvia parecía no importarle en lo absoluto el pelaje de su mokomoko se encontraba completamente empapado al igual que sus ropas y su larga cabellera con matices plateados, el cielo comenzó a retumbar cada vez con más fuerza entonándole a su agudo oído un silencioso reclamo, sus doradas orbes analizaban con esmero desmedido el fino transito que tenían las gotas de agua sobre aquel particular hallazgo.

Avanzo con parsimonia hasta inclinarse y tomar entre sus garras aquella esencia viviente que contenía en toda su extensión el aroma de su amada…sin dudarlo un instante mas llevo aquel pequeño mechón de vida a su fino olfato comprobando lo que los latidos de su corazón le reclamaban –Rin…-cavilo e inmediatamente las imágenes de un día lluvioso como ese acudieron a él…

_FLASH BACK_

_El clima se estaba tornado fresco y frio por la reticente lluvia que no cesaba de caer, desde hace unos instantes ambos permanecían cubiertos por el fino pelaje de su mokomoko sin mencionar que el frondoso roble debajo del que estaban les resguardaba bastante_

_Sesshomaru comenzó a rozar lentamente sus labios contra los de ella en un acto de provocación mientras los acariciaba con la punta de su lengua…así estuvo por unos leves segundos hasta que Rin comenzó a corresponderle demandando cada vez mas. __El mononoke gruño extasiado de placer sintiendo como una enorme pulsación debajo de su cintura crecía incrementando su deseo por hacerla suya._

_Con su garra tomo delicadamente la barbilla de ella haciéndola levantar un poco su mirada para verla directamente con sus ojos color oro solo por un par de segundos más, deleitándose con su inocente timidez –__Confías en mi…? –pregunto en un susurro mientras juntaba sus frentes tiernamente y cerraba sus ojos robándole esporádicos besos esperando pacientemente por su respuesta._

_-Si… –contesto Rin ensimismada mientras se dejaba llevar por sus caricias y roces…_

_Sesshomaru sonrió de lado mientras abría sus doradas orbes para mirarle –entonces…acompáñame –dijo con su voz aterciopelada apegándola mas a su pecho y enlazando una de sus manos libres junto a la suya mientras que con su otro brazo afianzaba su agarre posesivamente por la cintura. _

_Durante ese lapso de tiempo ninguno de los dos dejaron de mirarse …el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba ternura y amor no había cabida para otra cosa más que para su profundo amor…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El fino haz de luz finalmente se disipo adentrándose sobre la brumosa niebla que formaban un gran cumulo de nubes violáceas cubriendo con estelas los grandes riscos de aquellas armoniosas cumbres. La visibilidad en el ambiente de los alrededores poco a poco se fue acrecentando revelando la majestuosa estructura de un templo sagrado cubierto por hermosos jardines con bonsáis y leves cascadas con riachuelos que desembocaban por entre algunas de las hendiduras de las silenciosas montañas.

Con lentitud la brillante esfera de energía comenzó a descender sobre uno de los jardines centrales del templo tintineando con leves destellos para llamar la atencion de los sacerdotes y algunos criados que servían dentro del recinto –Hoshi-sama –exclamo una youkai anciana sorprendida mientras observaba atenta como la esfera se transformaba poco a poco revelando una inusual silueta cubierta aun por su brillo

-Shinkra…-musito incrédulo el sacerdote acercándose poco a poco a el lugar –Has despertado al fin…

La brillante luz dejo de resonar y con ello el encandilador brillo se disipo poco a poco para los expectantes, el sacerdote se pasmo al instante en que sus ojos distinguieron a la grácil figura que reposaba inconsciente sobre el suelo –Una doncella…-musito incrédulo parpadeando varias veces.

Rin descansaba inconsciente sobre el suelo… boca abajo y con el rostro levemente inclinado, su semblante reflejaba fatigues y angustia, la mayoría de su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente lastimado, estaba sucia y con algunos raspones y tallones –Una princesa…-murmuro el sacerdote hincado a un lado de la joven retirando con cuidado algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente para revelar su rostro.

-Pero…si es…una jovencita…-murmuro Chiro incrédula mientras observaba con pena la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de Rin –podría tener la edad de mi hija…-revelo inclinándose hacia ella tocando con temor la vestimenta que traía consigo –Esta muy lastimada…-aclaro con acongojo mientras sus ojos deambulaban por la silueta de la joven imaginándose el tormento que pudo pasar.

Pronto algo llamo su atención –Esperen un momento –cavilo sorprendía deteniéndose sobre su vientre –Esta energía…-pensó acercando la palma de su mano por instinto aun más hacia esa zona –No puede ser…-sentencio claramente asustada mientras se alejaba nuevamente pero con movimientos torpes esta vez.

-Que ocurre Chiro –demando el sacerdote al ver la reacción tan brusca de la anciana.

Chiro reacciono nerviosa mirando hacia el sacerdote y de nueva cuenta a la doncella –E-Es...Este…-balbuceo sin saber que decir escondiendo su mirada.

-Y bien? –cuestiono nuevamente Hoshi ahora observándola impaciente.

-L-Lo lamento Hoshi-sama…es solo que…la princesa…esta…-murmuro con nerviosismo al creer que el sacerdote la expulsaría de aquel recinto si llegase a enterarse que la jovencita estaba preñada…

El sacerdote solo viro los ojos concentrándose nuevamente el joven –Está preñada con la semilla de un mononoke –declaro sereno dejando estupefacta a la youkai –sin embargo Shinkra la ha traído a su recinto…

Chiro se tranquilizo al entender el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación –Ella ha sido elegida por la katana y es nuestro deber vigilar su seguridad como sus guardianes –sentencio volteando a ver nuevamente a la ama de llaves pero ahora con serenidad.

-Hay que atenderla inmediatamente –ordeno el sacerdote a Chiro mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia las enormes puertas que resguardaban el recinto de Colmillo de Fuego –La nueva dueña ha llegado y como tal debemos venerarla y protegerla de cualquier amenaza…esa es nuestra encomienda…

-Entendido Hoshi-sama…-reverencio Chiro para inmediatamente después inclinarse nuevamente cerca de Rin y levantarla con cuidado del suelo procurando no lastimarla –Maiko! Sagara! –grito la youkai colocando suavemente su antebrazo en la nuca de la joven –De prisa! Ayúdenme a cargar a la princesa!

-Si Chiro-sama! –exclamaron las muchachas acercándose con rapidez para acatar sus órdenes.

-Con cuidado niñas! –regaño la youkai –Esta muy lastimada y necesita ser atendida cuanto antes! Llevémosla a los aposentos reales –ordeno con seriedad mientras colocaba con suavidad y ternura sus manos en ambos lados del rostro de Rin y sus aprendices la cargaban con sutileza para evitarle dolor –No te preocupes pequeña…-susurro Chiro con tristeza –Todo estará bien ahora…vas a estar bien…

Las aprendices pronto la recostaron sobre el extenso futon blanco de la habitación –Traigan agua caliente, frazadas, lienzos y ungüentos de la cocina…debemos verificar que no tenga alguna herida que pueda infectarse–declaro Chiro preocupada mientras que con diestros movimientos comenzaba a desvestir con delicadeza a Rin –Rapidito niñas! –ordeno angustiada retomando su labor.

-Si! –exclamaron las ayudantes caminando a paso rápido para cumplir con la encomienda.

Una vez que Rin quedo únicamente con el nagajuban un pequeño brillo dorado se dejo entrever de entre la sedosa tela de la prenda llamando la atención de Chiro –Un colgante…-murmuro con voz baja tomando entre sus manos la fina pieza –Hoshi-sama tenía razón…-susurro mirando nuevamente a la joven que yacía inconsciente –el símbolo de pertenencia y compromiso…-musito colocando con cuidado nuevamente el fino colgante en su lugar –pero entonces…en donde está tu señor querida…porque estas tan lejos de él…-cavilo confundida.

-Ya está listo el baño Chiro-sama –susurro con voz serena Sagara desde la puerta de este.

-Muy bien…vamos ayúdenme…necesitamos asearla…-ordeno la youkai mientras con ayuda de sus aprendices colocaban a Rin dentro de una enorme tina de mármol blanco llena con aguas termales, esencias medicinales, con extremo cuidado comenzaron una a una a frotarle con paños húmedos el cuerpo para eliminar la suciedad de él.

-Es muy bonita…-musito Maiko regando agua caliente sobre el cuerpo de Rin cubierto por el jabón y las esencias.

-Si…en verdad lo es –declaro Chiro masajeando con cuidado la melena azabache de la jovencita.

-Chiro-sama…ella es…-susurro Sagara desde el otro lado de la tina untando aceites sobre la nacarada piel de Rin –Así es…-contesto Chiro adelantándose a las suposiciones de sus aprendices –Y por lo tanto debemos protegerla de todos…ella es la nueva dueña de este lugar…nuestra obligación y propósito es servirle por la eternidad…

Maiko y Sagara sonrieron con sinceridad mientras la levantaban con delicadeza de su lugar para cubrirla con unos lienzos blancos y secarla con suavidad –Vamos…debemos vestirla y dejarla reposar…-musito Chiro inmediatamente.

Las aprendices solo se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron llevándola con cuidado nuevamente hacia el futon, una vez seca la vistieron con un hermoso kimono de dormir azul cielo hecho de una rica tela al tacto, cepillaron su larga melena azabache y le dieron de beber con un pequeño cucharon un remedio medicinal hecho de algunas plantas y flores que servían como un te revitalizador para que descansara y su cuerpo recuperara las energías perdidas.

-Estará bien Chiro-sama? –cuestionaron las aprendices dudosas a espaldas de la anciana.

-Debe estarlo mañana durante el día…-contesto la youkai mientras cerraba la puerta de los aposentos donde descansaba Rin –Ahora dejemos el resto a su fortaleza y voluntad de vivir…-señalo avanzando con parsimonia sobre el angosto pasillo.

Mientras tanto Inu Taisho, Sheikan, Inuyasha y Kagome llegaban a las puertas del enorme palacio de las tierras del oeste –Hemos llegado…-suspiro Inu Taisho identificando a su dulce esposa que lo esperaba impaciente desde la entrada real.

Sin embargo Sheikan no dejaba de sentir una sensación de nostalgia y acongojo –Sheikan! –escucho decir de una voz muy conocida.

-Sheikan! –Exclamo contenta Kikyo abrazándolo con ansias y anhelo –Volviste…gracias a dios que estas bien…-murmuro entre lagrimas aferrándose al pecho de su esposo.

-Tranquila Kikyo…estoy bien…ya paso lo peor…-murmuro Sheikan acariciando la espalda de su esposa con ternura.

-Tenía miedo…-confeso Kikyo encarándolo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos –La encontraste…? –pregunto a su esposo ansiosa.

Sheikan asintió sin dejar de mirarla –En donde esta?-pregunto nuevamente Kikyo buscándola con la mirada

-El príncipe Sesshomaru la traerá en unos momentos más –declaro tratando de tranquilizar la inquietud de su esposa.

Kikyo solo asintió, recargándose nuevamente en el pecho de su esposo ya más tranquila mientras de reojo observaba como Inuyasha se acercaba y Kagome yacía dormida entre sus brazos–Kagome! –Musito preocupada despegandose de su esposo para acudir de inmediato hacia su hija –Pero…que te ha pasado…

-Ella estará bien…-señalo Sheikan desde su lugar –Nuestra hija nos salvo a todos la vida…solo está cansada mujer…-Kikyo miro de soslayo a Sheikan entendiendo, Inuyasha por otro lado permaneció en silencio observando como Kagome inconscientemente se aferraba más a su pecho.

La lluvia continuaba arreciando fuerte contra el lugar, el frio viento que traía consigo el otoño comenzó a despertarle los sentidos presa de aquel profundo abismo en el que estaba cayendo, sus doradas orbes ahora carecían de brillo, sus garras sostenían con fuerza aquel pequeño mechón de cabellos como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Ya nada le quedaba…ella ya no estaba allí con él y jamás lo estaría…el semblante en su rostro se ensombreció mientras su silueta comenzaba a elevarse hacia los cielos y se transformaba en una brillante esfera de luz tele transportándose hacia el oeste.

La noche pronto cayó sobre el majestuoso recinto del mononoke, desde su llegada había ordenado frívolamente que no quería ser molestado por absolutamente nadie, todos sabían claramente el riesgo que correrían de no hacerlo solo Satori fue llamada por el imponente daiyoukai y así como se le dicto cumplió con su única orden dejándolo inmediatamente a solas.

El daiyoukai se encontraba recargado sobre la pared de un rincón de sus aposentos, la oscuridad reinaba por completo por el lugar mientras algunos rayos rebeldes de luz se colaban por entre las rendijas del enorme ventanal de la majestuosa habitación. La tormenta azotaba toda la región y un mononoke aullaba en silencio desde su lugar con profundo dolor, desasosiego y pesar…sus ojos color oro se encontraban tenuemente enrojecidos reflejando su aflicción...su garra derecha mantenía prisionera un pequeño tazoncillo de porcelana semi vacio…hacia algunas horas su sirviente había cumplido su tarea…-Trae Sake y déjalo en la entrada…-aquel había sido su mandato…al menos el Sake lo ayudaría momentáneamente a aliviar su tormento y agonía en aquellos momentos…

La dulce voz de su hermosa hembra replicaba nuevamente en su mente abriendo nuevamente aquellas lacerantes heridas en su corazón… su ceño se frunció con mayor rabia en instantes mientras que con su garra izquierda apretaba con fuerza e impotencia el pequeño mechón de cabellos azabache junto a la tela del hermoso kimono azul marino que su hembra utilizo la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos –Ni siquiera el Sake puede borrar de mi mente tu voz –cavilo con desesperación y desconsuelo, nuevamente aquellas gotas salinas abandonaban sus parpados involuntariamente seguido de una sensación de vacío que le estrujaba el corazón minuto a minuto… nuevas imágenes retumbaban como un suplicio frente a sus ojos…

_FLASH BACK_

_Sesshomaru continuaba deslizando su afilada lengua sobre su piel trazando círculos sobre ella ocasionando que Rin jadeara con mayor intensidad conforme se abría paso sintiéndose en ese instante atraído hacia aquella dulce protuberancia rosada que coronaba el seno derecho de su hembra incitándolo a probarla tentadoramente, su paladar salivaba con rapidez al imaginar el exquisito sabor de tan suculento manjar._

–_Te Amo Sesshomaru –gimió sensualmente colocando sus manos nuevamente sobre su blanca cabellera_ –_Hazme tuya…quiero sentirte… hazme el amor…-susurro con voz seductora, delirante y extasiada besándolo en su oído _

_El príncipe __gruño posesivamente levantándola poco a poco para sentarla sobre él y penetrarla -Eres mía Rin –ronroneaba impregnando su cálido aliento sobre ella –Solo mía – declaro con mayor ternura y pasión –No sabes lo mucho que te deseo, lo adictiva que eres para mi…-susurro entre caricias extasiado mientras posicionaba sus garras sobre las caderas de su hembra y ejercía presión para encajar su miembro y ayudarla a moverse con movimientos circulares y rápidos intensificando las oleadas de placer para ambos dejándose arrastrar por el inmenso placer de fundirse en uno._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

La fuerza de presión que hacia su garra derecha se hacía cada vez más recia mientras sus hermosos orbes dorados se cerraban con frustración.

_FLASH BACK_

_S__e inclino hacia ella para comenzar a depositar suaves besos húmedos sobre su tierno rostro pasando lentamente de la barbilla al cuello perdiéndose un poco en el._

_Las deliciosas sensaciones no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia en la hermosa mujer que yacía acostada debajo de él, con suaves suspiros comenzó a despertar reflejando sobre su rostro una hermosa sonrisa al sentir que su príncipe clamaba por su atención._

_Viendo el enternecedor semblante de su hembra Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con ferocidad –Creo que la ultima vez no fue suficiente… –susurro con su voz ronca llena de deseo acariciando su piel con ansiedad._

_Rin solo gimió al sentir el cálido contacto de su aliento sobre su piel mientras le correspondía con caricias osadas y sensuales._

_-Te deseo Rin… -susurro mirándola con sus penetrantes orbes doradas cargadas de amor, deseo y pasión – Mi cuerpo te necesita… -ronroneo mientras abandonaba sus labios para lamer y besar con ansiedad la piel de cuello y bajar lentamente hasta sus hombros mordisqueándolos tiernamente mientras que sus garras la recorrían anhelantes para posarse sobre sus caderas y levantarlas sugerentemente para demostrarle lo ansioso que estaba por perderse entre ellas –Quiero tocarte…sentirte…saciarme de toda tu piel… y reclamarte por siempre mía… -gruño presa del éxtasis mientras la penetraba con suavidad y profundidad._

_-Sesshomaru…–suspiro Rin con voz rica, sensual reflejando u__na expresión de placer en su rostro seguida de otro jadeo, escuchar de Sesshomaru aquellas palabras la hacían sentirse febril y deseosa haciendo que su aroma se intensificara tornándose mas extasiante y embrujador para el olfato de su daiyoukai quien en respuesta apretaba posesivamente el agarre de sus caderas y embestía con mayor fuerza y profundidad en su intimidad logrando sacar de su hembra gloriosos gemidos de placer que lo incitaban a poseerla con mayor pasión y amor._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Finalmente su puño se cerró con belicosa brusquedad debido a la tempestuosa fuerza de presión que ejerció destruyendo en miles de pedazos el objeto entre ellas…leves hilillos de sangre comenzaron a escabullirse por entre las ranuras de sus garras sin embargo el mononoke lejos de aflojar su estruje lo mantuvo ejerciendo cada vez mayor presión, los filosos fragmentos pronto comenzaron a incrustarse certeramente sobre la palma de su mano provocando que el grosor de los hilillos de sangre incrementara…

Aquello no le importo en lo absoluto…el dolor en su corazón era mucho mayor en esos momentos que cualquier herida mundana, un nuevo aullido se escapo desde el interior de su garganta seguido de otros… la presión en su puño comenzó a aminorarse abriéndose poco a poco por inercia mientras algunos pedazos de porcelana caían al suelo manchados por su sangre…el solo inclino su cabeza derrotado…suprimiendo toda sensación de desconsuelo, vacio y agonía…

Los siguientes días en el palacio después de aquel suceso siguieron por igual, el príncipe no salía para nada de sus aposentos… no comía…se mantenía enclaustrado…viviendo únicamente con los dulces recuerdos que le quedaban de ella… sumergiéndose cada vez más dentro de aquel fino licor que por algunos breves lapsos de tiempo le permitía mitigar el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía por la pérdida de su mas preciado tesoro.

Satori solo podía atribuir a que aquel comportamiento de su amo solo tenía una responsable…-La princesa del norte…-pensó preocupada desde algún lugar del majestuoso palacio –Jaken no ha regresado desde la última vez que se fue con el amo y estoy casi segura que no lo hará hasta que no encuentre algún rastro de su paradero…-cavilo mirando hacia el cielo con angustia –Solo espero que la encuentre…no creo que el amo pueda seguir viviendo así…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas impacientando a los habitantes del palacio del oeste que esperaban ansiosos el retorno de sus herederos.

-Aun no hay noticias de Sesshomaru? –Pregunto Kikyo con angustia mirando a su esposo con preocupación –Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que me dijiste que el príncipe traería a nuestra hija…

Sheikan permanecía estoico observando hacia el exterior desde la ventana –entonces aquella extraña sensación que percibí…no estaba tan errada después de todo…-cavilo con preocupación sin prestar atención a su esposa.

Inu Taisho e Irasue estaban igualmente preocupados ya que no habían recibido siquiera algún pergamino por parte de su primogénito, la última vez que ambos tardaron en regresar Sesshomaru había enviado inmediatamente un aviso a su madre informándole que ambos se encontraban perfectamente bien y regresarían en unos días –Algo no está bien Inu Taisho…-murmuro Irasue pegándose a la espalda de su esposo con un abrazo.

Inu Taisho solo viro de lado su rostro cerrando sus garras con las de su esposa mientras trataba de analizar la situación –Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos…-afirmo Inu Taisho serio mientras viraba nuevamente su rostro para mirar hacia el horizonte.

-No lo sé…no quisiera preocuparlos más…pero…-musito Irasue algo meditativa –el no saber nada de ellos…a estas alturas…yo…no quisiera pensar que…

Inu Taisho solo endureció su semblante al evaluar esa posibilidad mientras su esposa callaba para no hacer conjeturas absurdas –Esperaremos una semana más…-sentencio meditativo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se mantenían en silencio desde hace algunos minutos sobre el pasillo lateral que conectaba con el despacho de Inu Taisho, ambos escuchaban atentamente la situación en la que se encontraban las cosas.

Kagome se encontraba ahora angustiada al no saber noticia alguna de su hermana mientras que Inuyasha mantenía su semblante serio y molesto…algo le indicaba que Sesshomaru no había cumplido con su palabra de protegerla…así sin más tomo rápidamente la mano de Kagome y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí llevándola consigo.

Kagome se sorprendió por la brusca reacción de Inuyasha pero comprendió que al igual que ella Inuyasha estaba preocupado por su hermana de juegos y sabia claramente que el semblante que se reflejaba en su rostro era a causa de su hermano mayor. Finalmente Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de sus padres.

-Q-Que…ocurre Inuyasha…-pregunto Kagome inquieta.

-Voy a ir por Sesshomaru –declaro con voz seria dándole la espalda a la joven.

-Que! –Exclamo Kagome atónita –P-Pero…a donde…?

Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño con determinación –Al único lugar en donde puede estar…ese imbécil me va a escuchar…-amenazo con cierto aire de enojo en su voz.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida –Inuyasha…tu sabes…donde está Sesshomaru? –pregunto algo nerviosa por la actitud del peli plateado.

Inuyasha solo le devolvió una mirada segura contestando con ella a su pregunta –Entonces yo iré contigo –aclaro Kagome ahora más seria –Rin es mi hermana y tengo derecho a saber donde esta…

-Bien…partiremos al amanecer –musito Inuyasha mientras la alaba de un brazo para aferrarla a su pecho impulsivamente–No te preocupes Kagome…vamos a encontrar a Rin cueste lo que cueste…-sentencio decidido mientras la abrazaba con ternura y protección.

Kagome solo se aferro mas a él reprimiendo algún suspiro de melancolía en su garganta mientras sus ojos brillaban con preocupación y angustia –Te lo prometo…-susurro Inuyasha con voz ronca y tierna sintiendo como su hembra temblaba por incertidumbre entre sus brazos.

Las horas se hicieron eternas hasta el amanecer y ninguno de los dos dio aviso alguno a sus tutores, Kagome observaba como día con día su madre se desintegraba por dentro al no tener noticias de su hermana

El alba llego e Inuyasha descendió con elegancia sobre el balcón de Kagome cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido, ella estaba recargada sobre el ventanal lista esperando su arribo.

-Estas completamente segura de esto? –Cuestiono Inuyasha enlazando tiernamente sus manos con las de ella –Enfrentar a Sesshomaru no va a ser fácil…y no quiero que…-susurro siendo interrumpido por un travieso dedo índice que se coloco sobre sus labios.

-Inuyasha…estaré bien no te preocupes…-susurro juntando su frente con la de el suavemente –Mientras me permitas estar a tu lado yo iré a donde tu vallas…-musito con voz dulce y amorosa.

Inuyasha solo se dejo llevar por sus emociones y le robo un beso impulsivamente aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho, liberando miles de sensaciones que desde hace algunos días deseaba desatar frente a su hermosa mujer –Te amo Kagome…-ronroneo mientras se separaba con una torturosa renuencia de sus dulces labios.

Kagome sujeto con delicadeza y suavidad el rostro del peli plateado demostrándole con ese gesto que ella más que nadie lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser –Andando…-murmuro ensimismada por la cercanía del príncipe mientras se colocaba con cuidado sobre su espalda y ambos abandonaban el palacio en busca de respuestas.

Pasaron los días y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cumplieron 2 semanas desde su partida, durante todo ese tiempo se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma en buscar sin descanso el palacio escondido de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha había escuchado entre algunas platicas de los mismos sirvientes que su hermano mayor poseía un enorme recinto dentro de los vastos prados del bosque oscuro hasta llegar a los limites de los valles del norte.

-Hemos buscado ese palacio alrededor de 1 semana y media Inuyasha…-murmuro Kagome cansada mientras reposaban un poco su caminata debajo de un frondoso roble –Es muy extraño que aun no hayamos vislumbrado algún castillo o palacio por los alrededores…-suspiro con desanimo.

Mientras ella replicaba Inuyasha agudizaba sus sentidos al máximo…el olor de su hermano se podía percibir tenuemente por esa zona y estaba seguro que por alguna extraña razón el palacio se encontraba cerca de esa dirección –Estamos cerca –afirmo Inuyasha mientras enfocaba su ambarina mirada hacia un punto.

Kagome se sorprendió levantándose al instante, Tessaiga comenzó a resonar emitiendo constantes vibraciones –Esta cerca Tessaiga…-murmuro Inuyasha virando su atención hacia la katana y de nueva cuenta hacia el frente.

La katana continuaba resonando y temblando sobre su funda mientras una extraña aura emanaba de ella y emitía leves ondas que por un breve segundo ampliaron el panorama de enfrente a Inuyasha –No puede ser…-musito Inuyasha atónito mientras abría en señal de sorpresa poco a poco sus orbes doradas –Así que ahí esta…-sentencio mientras tomaba de la mano con rapidez a Kagome.

-Que! –cuestiono Kagome mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el príncipe pero sin distinguir nada –A que te refieres? Como que ahí está? –volvió a preguntar incrédula.

-Ese imbécil es más listo de lo que pensé –aclaro caminando rumbo a la kekkai de Sesshomaru –todo este tiempo ha estado frente a nosotros y no la hemos visto…-declaro molesto y a la vez con cierto aire de envidia.

Kagome seguía sin entender sin embargo no opuso resistencia alguna, lentamente se fueron introduciendo poco a poco dentro del campo y fue entonces que al cruzar por el Kagome logro distinguir lo que sus ojos no...

-No...Puede ser…-declaro anonadada mientras continuaba avanzando agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha –Pero…como es que…

-Sesshomaru resguardo este recinto con su barrera –afirmo Inuyasha molesto mientras soltaba con suavidad el agarre que tenia con Kagome –Colmillo de Acero me mostro las corrientes de aire que chocaban contra ella –musito mientras avanzaba cada vez más a paso veloz.

-Colmillo de Acero? –Cuestiono Kagome –Tu katana fue capaz de distinguir algo que nosotros no…pero porque –inquirió un poco confundida.

-La barrera es una de las técnicas especiales de Sesshomaru, es única ya que es casi imperceptible…está diseñada para que ni youkais ni humanos la puedan visualizar…desvanece casi al máximo todo rastro de olor…mi padre una vez nos conto que solo algunos cuantos daiyoukais eran capaces de elaborarla y que también no todos eran capaces de identificarlas…-aclaro contrariado y molesto –Si Colmillo de Acero no hubiese resonado…jamás la habríamos notado a simple vista.

Kagome entonces entendió pero se limito a guardar silencio, ahora solo quedaba encarar la realidad de la situación y enfrentar a Sesshomaru.

Tenseiga comenzó a resonar y a temblar sobre su funda desde uno de los rincones de la habitación, el príncipe daiyoukai viro su mirada indiferente hacia ella –Tenseiga –cavilo molesto mientras un molesto olor llegaba hasta su agudo olfato.

El semblante en su rostro se endureció de un momento a otro identificando al intruso –Inuyasha –mascullo con enojo levantándose de su lugar rápidamente mientras con su caminar destruía el fino juego de porcelana que reposaba sobre el piso de madera debido al abrupto avance.

-Buenas Tardes joven príncipe –saludo Satori a Inuyasha desde la puerta –nos honra con su visita…-pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Inuyasha

-Donde esta Sesshomaru –demando molesto sin siquiera devolverle el gesto a la anciana youkai –Quiero verlo! –dicto con voz ronca

Satori se sorprendió porque inmediatamente percibió con su olfato un aura de enojo a su alrededor

-Lo siento pero mi amo en estos momentos no..-contesto Satori con gentileza tratando de amenizar un poco el ambiente pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por el peli plateado.

-Ni se te ocurra mofarte de mi diciéndome que no está en este palacio –advirtió tajante mientras agudizaba su mirada hacia la ama de llaves –Puedo oler su maldito olor por todas partes así que es mejor que le avises que no tiene caso alguno esconderse…-mascullo con frialdad.

Satori entonces comprendió que las cosas estaban fuera de su alcance, sin embargo su amo había sido muy claro en que no deseaba ser molestado y cualquier desacato a ello se cobraría con la vida –El príncipe no desea ser molestado por absolutamente nadie y eso lo incluye a usted –musito seria la anciana.

-Eso lo veremos –vocifero enojado Inuyasha mientras se abría paso por entre la anciana

-Por favor príncipe! –Exclamo asustada –Deténgase! –suplico tratando de alcanzar a Inuyasha.

-Este es el palacio de Sesshomaru-sama usted no puede entrar así! –demando angustiada sabiendo de antemano que si su amo se percataba de su presencia las cosas terminarían muy mal.

Inuyasha continuaba avanzando con decisión sobre los pasillos-Por favor se lo suplico! Deténgase! Mi amo no consentirá este irrumpimiento! –Declaro temerosa mientras se interponía por el frente extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados –Usted no puede pasar –sentencio decidida implorando porque su amo no haya escuchado el alboroto.

-Hazte a un lado! –vocifero Inuyasha perdiendo los estribos –Ese maldito cobarde tiene que darme la cara! Que ni crea el muy imbécil que me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados! –mascullo mostrando los colmillos.

Los ojos de Satori vibraban ante la expectación, Kagome por igual estaba impactada por la actitud de Inuyasha en verdad estaba molesto, el sonido de unos pasos sobre el pasillo de enfrente llamaron indudablemente la atención de los presentes.

Satori solo cerró los ojos con resignación esperando que su amo no estuviese furioso y terminara con la vida de todos ellos –Kami…te lo suplico…-cavilo sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su postura.

-Que es lo que quieres Inuyasha… –se escucho desde el fondo a una voz intimidante, ruda, fría y ronca vislumbrándose poco a poco la silueta del imponente mononoke conforme avanzaba.

Kagome e Inuyasha viraron sus miradas hacia aquella sombra, tragando saliva con dificultad la primera al saber que de este encuentro no saldría nada bueno, la esencia de Sesshomaru estaba envuelta de una energía asesina que emanaba rabia, enojo y rencor –Inuyasha –cavilo preocupada Kagome mientras miraba con angustia como la silueta de Sesshomaru se hacía más nítida conforme se acercaba cada vez mas.

Inuyasha agudizo su mirada como si fuese a cazar a su presa, decidido a confrontarlo y hacerle pagar su descuido –Donde esta Rin –pregunto con rudeza yendo directamente al punto.

El príncipe simplemente detuvo su andar –Así que a eso viniste –recalco con cinismo ignorando la pregunta del peli plateado.

-Donde esta! –demando Inuyasha colérico enseñando sus colmillos

Sesshomaru endureció aun mas su semblante mirándolo calculadoramente paseando su vista también en Kagome –Eso a ti no te importa –declaro con voz fría y ruda –Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te descuartice de una vez por todas –vocifero dándose media vuelta y avanzando de vuelta hacia sus aposentos.

-Me importa un rábano si no me quieres aquí Sesshomaru!Vine por respuestas y es lo que pienso conseguir! –declaro mientras colocaba su garra derecha sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con rabia por la osadía y sin pensar un minuto más giro sobre su propio eje embistiendo con una majestuosa velocidad a Inuyasha para tomarlo bruscamente por el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Estúpido mal nacido –declaro colérico Sesshomaru mostrando sus ojos en un tono carmesí mientras sus colmillos sobresalían queriendo despertar en su verdadera forma demoniaca –TU no estás en posición de exigir absolutamente NADA –mascullo furioso apretando con sus garras venenosas el cuello de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sostenía sus garras contra el amague de su hermano, sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru en esos momentos podría asesinarlo –No me pienso ir de aquí…sin Rin…-mascullo Inuyasha con pesadez mientras trataba desesperadamente de lastimar a el mononoke ejerciendo presión con sus garras.

-Callate! Una escoria insignificante y vulgar como tu no merece siquiera pronunciar su nombre –vocifero el príncipe fuera de control mientras su bestia interior lo gobernaba minuto a minuto – Tu repugnante esencia y presencia en este lugar solo contaminan el dulce recuerdo de su aroma -declaro con rabia-…Ella era todo para mi… TODO! –mascullo el daiyoukai apretando el cuello del peli plateado con estrepitosa fuerza.

-Detente Sesshomaru! –exclamo Kagome asustada desde su lugar apretando sus puños –Por favor! Sueltalo! Lo estas lastimando!–suplico angustiada mientras observaba como Sesshomaru levantaba por los aires con brusquedad a Inuyasha causándole un mayor dolor al incrustar con mayor agresividad sus garras venenosas.

-Por favor señorita no lo provoque! –declaro Satori preocupada por su bienestar sujetándola por el antebrazo –El amo está muy resentido por su pérdida ahora…-recalco la anciana sin pensar lo que aquella confesión implicaba – no lo haga! –advirtió.

Kagome abrió los ojos incrédula tragándose el sabor amargo de aquellas crudas palabras –Que has dicho…?-pregunto girándose para encarar a la anciana youkai.

Satori solo le sostuvo la mirada para confirmarle cada palabra dicha, Kagome estaba conmocionada –Mi hermana…mi hermana…-susurro con angustia y pesadez –no…no puede ser…eso…eso no puede ser cierto…no…-se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza por instinto recargándose por instinto sobre un pilar para asimilar la noticia.

-Te atreviste a tocarla…a ensuciarla con tus asquerosas garras! –mascullo Sesshomaru agudizando su semblante de furia –Sabiendo que yo era su dueño…que ella era MÍA! Mi hembra! –vocifero colérico apretando con aun más fuerza su agarre en el cuello mientras que con su otro brazo adosaba sus garras para liberar su mortífera cenefa venenosa.

Sin embargo Inuyasha no pudo responder debido a que duras penas podía respirar, su hermano estaba completamente fuera de sí, la bestia en su interior estaba gobernándolo… estaba decidió a matarlo–Y ahora es tarde… –recalco con desdén, desprecio y rencor dejando que de sus ojos resbalaran algunas lagrimas –Ella se ha ido para siempre…-declaro con dolor dejando libre la cenefa venenosa que pendía de su otro brazo, Inuyasha por otro lado abría sus ojos con sorpresa al entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

- TU me robaste lo que yo mas amaba INUYASHA! –vocifero el príncipe furico mientras deslizaba con elegancia y destreza su brazo hacia atrás midiendo el espacio necesario para asestar el golpe de gracia –TU me separaste de ELLA y de MI CACHORRO…Y ahora mismo me lo cobrare robándole la vida a lo MAS PRECIADO que tienes en tu miserable vida –mascullo con sed de venganza virando su carmesí mirada hacia Kagome mientras Inuyasha solo fruncía mas el rostro en señal de dolor.

Kagome aspiro con dificultad al entender el significado aterrador de aquella mirada amenazante saliendo del shock al observar como su amado príncipe perdía las fuerzas minuto a minuto –Inuyasha –cavilo asustada mientras trataba de pensar en alguna forma de ayudarlo.

-Pero porque asesinarte a ti primero si puedo destrozarte el alma destruyendo frente a tus ojos a la mujer que se adueño de tu corazón –musito Sesshomaru con cinismo y decisión mostrando una risa malévola en el rostro mientras que de un ágil tirón de su látigo envolvía al peli plateado y lo estampaba contra un enorme muro de piedra para dejarlo aturdido y sin fuerza.

En cuestión de instantes el mononoke se vio libre y avanzando con elegancia se centro en Kagome, los ojos de Satori vibraron del susto – No amo…No! –musito la youkai anciana interponiéndose entre ambos para evitar que su amo cometiese una locura. Pero al demonio blanco poco le importo y de un solo movimiento de su garra derecha mando a volar a la anciana youkai lejos.

Kagome trato de alejarse retrocediendo sobre sus pies torpemente pero fallando en su intento al tropezarse por el temor que la invadía, el fuerte golpe no se hizo esperar

–Hmpf! –Bufo Sesshomaru acercándose, tronando con arrogancia marcada sus garras a la vez – Ahora me cobrare con su vida por haberte metido con lo mío –recalco con expresión gélida y fría mientras tomaba bruscamente por el cuello a Kagome desde el suelo.

Kagome gimió asustada y con dolor al sentir su fuerte amague, su mandíbula se tenso musitando con pesadez y la falta de aire el nombre del peli plateado. Sesshomaru fijaba su mirada penetrante y calculadora en ella observando su dolor y agonía conforme apretaba su agarre en el cuello.

Inuyasha estaba aturdido a lo lejos pero aun así podía observar con claridad como Sesshomaru sujetaba a Kagome por el cuello elevándola poco a poco.

-K-Kagome… –musito Inuyasha derrotado desde su lugar tratando de incorporarse, el veneno de Sesshomaru comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo paralizándolo –M-Maldición –mascullo impotente.

-Mírala bien Inuyasha…-musito con cinismo el príncipe elevándola con brusquedad y exageración por los aires virando a la vez su mirada cargada de arrogancia hacia Inuyasha mientras que Kagome apretaba con mayor fuerza su mandíbula y se quejaba emitiendo un agudo sonido de dolor desde el interior de su garganta –R-Rin…-susurro Kagome ya sin fuerzas abriendo sus hermosos ojos chocolate para encarar a su agresor –Este será el ultimo día en el que la veras con vida…ella pagara con su vida por tu estupido y arrogante error –sentencio virando su atención nuevamente en Kagome dispuesto a terminar de tajo con todo aquello.

Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a arremolinarse entre sus parpados corriéndose instantáneamente con rapidez sobre sus mejillas recorriendo cada tramo de piel hasta desembocar sobre el brusco agarre en su cuello.

Una poderosa energía comenzó a emanar pronto dentro de uno de los aposentos de aquel majestuoso castillo, los sirvientes y sacerdotes interrumpieron sus actividades al sentir su reconfortante aura –Hoshi-sama –murmuro Chiro virando su mirada junto a la de todos los demás presentes rumbo a una sola dirección –esta energía es de…-declaro sabiendo de antemano quien era la única persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en esa ala.

El cuerpo tendido de Rin se encontraba rodeado de una misteriosa aura dorada que se intensificaba por momentos, el semblante en su rostro permanecía impasible…sin embargo su inconsciente parecia encontrarse ocupado en otro lugar… ya que el flujo de energía incrementaba y se desprendía con mayor exigencia de su cuerpo concentrándose sobre un solo lugar.

Aquel cálido contacto alerto al daiyoukai abriendo sus ojos un poco más en señal de sorpresa, su razón comenzó a despejarse frente a la imagen que tenia de la joven que se encontraba cautiva entre sus garras, su mirada reflejaba aquel hermoso brillo de inocencia…-ese brillo en sus ojos…es igual al de los de ella…-cavilo Sesshomaru instantáneamente mientras sus ojos regresaban instintivamente a su color oro original.

De nuevo la dulce imagen de Rin invadió sus pensamientos trayéndole consigo aquel hermoso brillo en su mirar, Kagome sintiendo que la fuerza de su agarre disminuía coloco sus manos sobre las garras de Sesshomaru en un nuevo intento por separarlas y hacerlo entrar en razón –S-Se..Sesshomaru…-murmuro Kagome con la voz pesada y aguda obteniendo la atención del mononoke –R-Rin…Rin jamás…hubiera…permitido esto…-susurro liberando un quejido desde el interior de su garganta por la falta de aire.

El príncipe continuaba deambulado su mirada sobre Kagome, aunque le resultara difícil de creer la peli negra tenía razón…sin embargo el aroma de su hembra se sentía tenuemente en el ambiente confundiéndolo cada vez mas…ella jamás habría permitido que las cosas hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto.

-Sesshomaru…-escucho decir el mononoke como un suave murmullo desde el interior de su mente

-Sesshomaru… -escucho nuevamente como la melodiosa voz de Rin resonaba reapareciendo en forma de espíritu frente a él y fusionándose junto a la silueta de Kagome –Detente…-susurro con voz débil y un semblante entristecido –Es suficiente…-musito el espíritu de Rin desvaneciéndose al instante.

-Rin…-cavilo con incredulidad Sesshomaru mientras sus garras se abrían instintivamente dejando libre el cuello de Kagome, la joven cayó abruptamente al suelo al tiempo en que aspiraba y tocia con fuerza tratando de controlar el paso del aire colocando en un impulso su mano sobre su garganta.

-Oh gracias a dios…-pensó Satori inclinando su rostro agradecida al comprobar cómo el príncipe desistía en el último momento de sus intenciones.

El príncipe simplemente se quedo estoico desde su lugar meditando con innata curiosidad la leve energía que percibió hace instantes –…esta energía…-cavilo cerrando sus ojos y agudizando sus sentidos…por un breve lapso de tiempo aquella aura se intensifico dejando un matiz cálido –es…-sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente –es de ella…-musito incrédulo sintiendo como un agradable calor se estancaba poco a poco en su frio corazón.

Kagome continuaba recostada observando con incertidumbre e incredulidad al poderoso mononoke, que fue lo que ocurrió en ese último minuto para que desistiera en su propósito…Sesshomaru estaba decidido a terminar con su vida y algo…algo muy fuerte al parecer lo hizo cambiar y entrar en razón.

Sesshomaru parpadeo con tranquilidad…ahora todo tenía sentido…aquella energía no fue mera casualidad o coincidencia…ella estuvo allí…y aunque solo se percibieron por unos instantes…su esencia y su energía fueron cálidas, llenas de vida… -Sigues con vida Rin…-penso con perspectiva levantando su rostro hacia el cielo –este fino rastro de tu esencia me lo indica –sentencio con seguridad mientras su elegante silueta comenzaba a elevarse por los cielos –te voy a encontrar…-pensó frunciendo el ceño con nostalgia –sin importar el lugar en donde estés…el tiempo que me tome…este Sesshomaru ira por ti hasta el mismo infinito…-pensó.

-Espera Sesshomaru –demando Kagome incorporándose desde su lugar al ver la inminente partida del mononoke para exigirle una explicación.

-Rin sigue con vida –afirmo el demonio blanco tajantemente desde el cielo sin darle oportunidad de expresarse a la joven mientras emprendía su vuelo por los aires con firmeza dejándola atónita ante sus palabras.

La gran concentración de energía se desvaneció de un instante a otro dejando el ambiente de los alrededores en su completa armonía, Rin solo aspiro instintivamente con vehemencia…como si con aquel simple gesto liberara su preocupación y se desconectara nuevamente.

Con suavidad Chiro abrió lentamente la puerta principal de los aposentos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y así fue…el poderoso flujo de energía sobrenatural había desaparecido…solo existía paz y armonía a su alrededor –Supongo que todo estará bien a partir de ahora –cavilo mirando como el semblante en el rostro de Rin se suavizaba.

Transcurrieron 3 semanas más en las que muchas cosas se suscitaron desde aquel tempestuoso encuentro, Kagome e Inuyasha habían permanecido 1 semana completa en el palacio de Sesshomaru a pesar de los incansables reproches y retalias de iracundez que recibía Kagome por parte del testarudo peli plateado que no tuvo más remedio que conformarse hasta que las heridas en su cuello y cuerpo cicatrizaran por completo, Kagome le había comentado la escaza información que el mononoke le había compartido en aquel difícil momento confesándole que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por el abrupto cambio que mostro Sesshomaru en el último momento y que si el afirmaba que su hermana estaba viva debía ser cierto.

Inuyasha solo bufo en señal de indiferencia admitiendo para consigo mismo con pesadez que Sesshomaru tal vez tenía razón ya que él jamás buscaba algo que ya estuviese dado por perdido.

En el palacio de las tierras del oeste los monarcas se desconcertaron por la abrupta partida de Kagome e Inuyasha, ninguno había dejado alguna seña o pergamino acerca de su partida. Kikyo al resentir la pérdida de sus dos hijas cayó en una profunda depresión junto a Irasue, InuTaisho y Sheikan igualmente frustrados ordenaron inmediatamente a sus caravanas la ardua búsqueda de los 4 príncipes por todas las zonas aledañas y en colindancia a sus tierras buscando alguna señal física de su paradero.

Miles de pergaminos fueron entregados a lo largo de sus vastos terrenos solicitando a sus más fieles terratenientes y señores feudales información valiosa que los ayudara a encontrar con el paradero de sus herederos, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna.

Rin por su parte despertó de su largo letargo una fría mañana, su cabeza le dolía solo un poco sintiendo como sus extremidades se encontraban adormecidas…podía sentir una suave brisa de aire que acariciaba su rostro, lentamente fue abriendo sus hermosas orbes esmeralda enfocándose en el techo de la habitación.

-Donde…Donde estoy…-musito confundida con la voz muy baja tratando de incorporarse.

-Como llegue hasta aquí…-pensó sintiendo como sus ropas se deslizaban un poco sobre su piel.

-Y estas ropas…-se cuestiono sorprendida encontrando para su sorpresa que se encontraba perfectamente aseada, su cabello se encontraba finamente peinado y perfumado –Quien…-murmuro bajo.

-Buenos días…-escucho decir desde la puerta a una anciana de voz suave y gentil –Veo que al fin despertó su eminencia –declaro gustosa mientras le reverenciaba inclinando levemente su cabeza.

Rin no entendía claramente lo que ocurría –Quien eres tú? –cuestiono dubitativa –Donde estoy? –continuo confundida mientras recorría con su mirada los alrededores.

-Mi nombre es Chiro –respondió la anciana youkai –Este lugar es el templo de la solemnidad…el recinto de paz y zen de Shinkra…

Rin parpadeo –Pero como…llegue hasta este lugar…yo no recuerdo haber…-musito frotándose la sien.

-La Shinkra fue quien la trajo hasta aquí…-aclaro Chiro con gentileza captando la completa atención de Rin –Cuando llegaste…estabas muy mal herida, inconsciente y con tus ropas deshechas…el sacerdote del templo sagrado te examino e interpreto las resonancias que expulsaba la katana con tu cercanía en ese mismo instante fue entonces que entendimos el significado de tu arribo…

-Mi arribo…-pregunto Rin sin entender completamente el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Tú fuiste elegida siglos atrás como la predecesora del Fénix…la legítima portadora de Colmillo de Fuego…fue por eso que la Shinkra te protegió y te trajo hasta aquí…estabas muy débil y aun y cuando ignoramos que fue lo que te ocurrió antes de tu llegada…sabemos que la katana uso su poder a través de tu mente inconsciente para protegerte…

Los ojos de Rin vibraban mientras a su mente acudían los recuerdos de aquella inhóspita batalla –Sesshomaru…-frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo –por un momento pensé que tu…-cavilo con decepción al saberse lejos de él –nos protegerías –sentencio sujetando con sentimiento y esmero el precioso colgante de luna creciente que pendía de su cuello –pero me equivoque…-se dijo con tristeza abriendo sus ojos lentamente- no fue así…

Chiro observo como de pronto el semblante de la joven se ensombreció –ocurre algo mi señora –pregunto preocupada la anciana acercándose hacia ella.

Rin solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras soltaba el colgante y giraba su vista hacia el extenso balcón que se vislumbraba hacia el fondo de la habitación para lograr disimular su agitación, sin embargo fue inútil ya que Chiro no perdió detalle de esto…aquel gesto reflejaba no solo soledad y tristeza –Si usted gusta… podemos mandar llamar a su señor…-musito la anciana con voz dulce, convencida de que tal vez a eso se debía su repentina decaída –Estoy segura que debe estarla buscando…

Rin abrió sus ojos un poco mas sintiendo como su corazón latía con mucha mayor fuerza sin embargo permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos –Iré a avisar a Hoshi-sama de inmediato, en cuanto le diga que son sus deseos el… –musito Chiro girándose pero se vio interrumpida abruptamente –No…-musito Rin de espaldas con la voz serena levantándose del futon –No es necesario…-declaro mirándola de soslayo mientras comenzaba a avanzar parsimoniosamente hacia el balcón para sentir la fresca brisa del otoño.

Chiro se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras...acaso no deseaba estar junto al padre de su criatura…eso no podía estar pasando…no…había algo mas…ella estaba sufriendo… podía sentirlo…muy en su interior…y todo parecía indicar que aquello estaba relacionado con aquel mononoke que la había marcado como su compañera…ahora entendía la tristeza que se percibía en su voz –Se hará como usted ordene…-musito Chiro comprensiva inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Rin solo cerro sus ojos dejándose envolver por la fría brisa que anunciaba el comienzo del invierno –Que es lo que sigue ahora…-cavilo angustiada, ahora que sabía que se encontraba lejos de su familia tenía que pensar claramente en su futuro –Chiro… Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida? -pregunto dubitativa desde su lugar mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su vientre aun plano.

Chiro se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta –Un mes mi señora…-contesto algo inquieta.

-Ya veo…-susurro inclinando levemente su rostro –Durante mi letargo…ha llegado…acaso algún pergamino de las tierras vecinas solicitando informes sobre mi persona…-volvió a cuestionar Rin con la voz llena de incertidumbre esta vez.

-No mi señora…durante todo este tiempo no ha llegado nada…este templo se encuentra aislado de todo contacto para los humanos…el templo de la solemnidad está rodeado de estas frondosas cumbres que renacen del vasto litoral del monte Harek…solo los guardianes y entes con poderes espirituales y sobrenaturales que no posean intenciones oscuras pueden atravesar los poderosos campos de protección que nos rodean…

Rin medito con seriedad aquellas palabras, si todo aquello era cierto entonces permanecer oculta bajo la protección de aquel sagrado recinto no sería una mala idea…no ahora que estaba preñada y sabia que dentro de unos meses más daría a luz a su cachorro…ahora la pregunta final era si se le permitiría quedarse en aquel lugar…-Si decidiera permanecer bajo este lugar durante un tiempo…-titubeo un poco mientras Chiro abría sus ojos un poco más en señal de sorpresa –Cuanto…Cuanto tiempo más se me permitiría estar en este lugar…-musito con aire de preocupación y angustia descansando sus manos sobre su vientre maternalmente.

-El tiempo que usted guste…este es su castillo…y como nuestra señora y dueña…es su derecho y privilegio-contesto la youkai anciana reverenciándola con respeto –todos los que estamos aquí solo tenemos un unico propósito… servirle y protegerla…-se pauso meditando en sus siguientes palabras- a usted… y a su cachorro…-musito Chiro con sutileza y confianza al tiempo en que Rin volteaba a verla incrédula y sorprendida mientras que la anciana le dedicaba una mirada dulce a su vientre.

-Gracias…-murmuro Rin con la voz cortada mientras que una hermosa y sincera sonrisa cargada de infinito agradecimiento se reflejaba en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos volvía a resplandecer acompañado de algunas rebeldes gotas salinas que se agrupaban sobre sus parpados al sentir una nueva oportunidad…una nueva oportunidad para comenzar desde cero de nuevo…ella…junto a su cachorro.

Sintiendo que la barrera entre ellas se había destruido Chiro se acerco para abrazarla cariñosamente transmitiéndole su infinito apoyo mientras Rin se abandonaba a la cálida sensación maternal que emanaba de la anciana…parecía ser consolada por su madre…-Madre…-cavilo Rin cerrando sus ojos con nostalgia mientras hilillos traviesos de lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas –Si supieras cuanto los necesito…

El tiempo paso rápido convirtiendo a los días en semanas y a ellas en meses…durante ese lapso las familias del oeste y del norte se dedicaron profusamente a buscar de sol a sombra alguna señal de vida acerca de Rin, numerosas caravanas se esparcieron poco a poco rumbo en distintas direcciones, preguntando en cada aldea a su paso sobre ella pero nadie daba alguna señal positiva.

Kikyo volvió echa un mar de lagrimas al palacio del norte junto a su hija Kagome al no encontrar algún rastro de su hija mayor, después de su encuentro con Sesshomaru… ella e Inuyasha habían llegado al palacio 1 semana después del incidente contándole a sus padres los pormenores del asunto, todos habían quedado devastados al saber del destino incierto de Rin…no sabían si estaba herida o lo más inquietante si continuaba con vida…y aun y cuando Sesshomaru lo afirmara…ahora Rin se encontraba perdida y sola en algún lugar de la región…

Sheikan e Inu Taisho continuaban con su búsqueda, comandando estrictamente a cada demonio bajo su mando…maximizando sus esfuerzos pero conforme avanzaban cada vez más sus esperanzas de encontrarla viva disminuían…durante ese tiempo Sheikan se había vuelto frio e inexpresivo…la pérdida de su hija lo había devastado completamente consumiéndolo poco a poco día con día su ausencia le destrozaba el corazón.

Sesshomaru por otro lado desde su partida había comenzado a deambular de lugar en lugar cazando sin descanso y con la ayuda de Jaken la esencia sobrenatural de los demonios con dones especiales…dones únicos que solo algunos de ellos controlaban y les ayudaban a identificar el origen de los singulares despertares de energía nueva, mítica y sobrenatural.

Durante su búsqueda Jaken había escucho algunos rumores en las aldeas aledañas a las fronteras con las tierras del Sur acerca de un misterioso suceso que cubrió los cielos con un extraño brillo dorado después de que los temblores cesaran y la tierra se asentara…todos parecían concordar en que el brillo o destello parecía provenir de una estrella fugaz…

-Esas son tonterías –bramo Jaken para sí mismo mientras avanzaba con pasos cortos –Lo único que pudo haber sido en todo caso es una esfera de energía…los humanos son seres bastante extraños que se impresionaban con cualquier cosa –refunfuño… aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido obtener aquella información…nadie…absolutamente nadie había querido decirle nada y cuando pensó que no obtendría nada entonces apareció aquella cría de humano… una pequeña azabache que a simple vista no contaba con más de 5 años de edad.

FLASH BACK

_-Que horrible demonio! –exclamo una mujer a__ lo lejos deteniendo su mirada en Jaken._

_-Silencio! Mujer escandalosa! Que estas dirigiéndote ante el Gran Jaken! Sirviente leal y devoto de su alteza el príncipe de las tierras del oeste! El Gran Sesshomaru-sama! –bramo exageradamente ante los presentes._

_-Ahora quiero que escuchen! Estoy buscando a una joven –señalo y cuando se disponía a dar detalles de los pormenores los aldeanos simplemente lo ignoraron y continuaron realizando sus cotidianas actividades._

_-Pero que falta de respeto es esta! Debería mandar a que los castiguen por su osado atrevimiento! –refunfuño mientras agitaba su báculo de dos cabezas desaforadamente._

_-Si quieres yo te puedo decir lo que se…-dijo una pequeña voz desde lo alto de un árbol._

_Al instante Jaken dejo de quejarse para prestar atención a lo que la "mocosa" decía –Pero que puede saber una chiquilla como tu…mírate! Eres apenas una cría niña! –recalco no muy convencido de lo que decía la pequeña._

_-Buscas información sobre la sacerdotisa cierto? –cuestiono la pequeña._

_Jaken se quedo pasmado y solo asintió con la cabeza –bien…nadie de aquí ha hablado mas al respecto ya que todos temen por la seguridad de la aldea…lo único que sé y he escuchado es que ese resplandor se dirigió rumbo al sur…-declaro apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la dirección en donde desapareció en aquella ocasión –yo alcance a distinguir de que se trataba de una pequeña esfera y no de una estrella fugaz como la mayoría dice…_

_La sacerdotisa estuvo con algunos de nosotros antes de que la batalla colisionara y todo se complicara…ella nos protegió del ataque de los dragones con un campo de energía muy poderoso y…-se pauso un momento mientras apretaba sus labios para no romper en llanto._

_Jaken la miro con expresión de interrogación en el rostro, esperando impaciente a que terminara – y? –pregunto presuroso._

_-Antes de marcharse…Ella…ella…prometió que regresaría…-sentencio rompiendo en un llanto silencioso –Prometió que regresaría por mi…y no me dejaría sola…-susurro vencida por las lagrimas._

_Jaken sintió pena por la pobre pequeña –Oye…no llores…-tartamudeo nervioso, la razón…odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar…no lo soportaba…fuese una pequeña niña o una joven mujer._

_-Rin está perdida no es así? –pregunto Akemi limpiándose con sus dedos el exceso de agua en sus parpados._

_-Como sabes el nombre de la princesa del norte! –contesto Jaken sorprendido._

_-Ella y yo nos hicimos amigas el día del ataque…y me lo confeso todo…-confeso la azabache._

_Jaken solo la observaba permaneciendo en silencio –Entonces el príncipe del clan de la luna la está buscando verdad –cuestiono con genuino interés Akemi –Por favor dile que la tiene que encontrar…-suplico colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del pequeño sapo –Tiene que encontrar a Rin…_

_-Más respeto mocosa! –exigió Jaken al ver con la frescura con la que la chiquilla se expresaba de su amo –Sesshomaru-sama no recibe órdenes de nadie! Y mucho menos de seres tan insignificantes como los humanos! –sentencio moviendo arbitrariamente su báculo._

_-Pero se trata de Rin! –contrapuso Akemi molesta –Ella es una princesa! Y es muy buena! –dicto encarando al pequeño demonio –El príncipe Sesshomaru debe buscarla y regresarla con vida! El es un guerrero y su deber es protegernos! –exclamo la pequeña._

_Jaken por otro lado quedo pasmado admirando la tenacidad de la chiquilla, era valiente a pesar de haberlo perdido todo –Esas son puras tonterías! –exclamo furioso mientras se daba media vuelta y se comenzaba a alejar con semblante de indignación._

_Akemi observo atentamente y entristecida su partida sin embargo casi al final del camino Jaken detuvo su andar -Sesshomaru-sama la encontrara…te lo aseguro –afirmo serio desde su lugar y sin voltear a verle para instantes después continuar con su marcha._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hacía ya varias semanas de aquel suceso y desde que su amo bonito le había dado alcance durante su trayecto de regreso no habían parado ni un segundo siquiera para descansar…la fatigues en su cuerpo se revelaba día con día por ser un demonio ordinario…pero aquel tiempo para su amo no era nada…los daiyoukais no sentían el pasar del tiempo como normalmente lo hacían los demás seres…a él se le veía impasible, sin ningún gramo de afectación…eran raras las noches en las que paraban por minutos y si eso ocurría Sesshomaru se ausentaba por largas horas regresando apenas con los primeros rayos que anunciaban el alba de un nuevo día.

El crudo viento del invierno atizaba con toda su fuerza a lo largo de todas las regiones del sengoku estancando por periodos prolongados a las extensas nubes que cubrían el cielo, eran únicos aquellos días en los que se podían vislumbrar con claridad los rayos del sol, la mayor parte del tiempo llovía y cuando lo hacia el agua instantáneamente se convertía en duro hielo…muchas veces el paisaje cubierto por las enormes y densas capas de nieve dificultaban su trayecto.

Sin embargo ambos permanecían impávidos ante el horrible y crudo temporal, la última cacería de su amo los había llevado con 2 ninfas del bosque negro…conocidas como "zaharis", sus dones eran conocidos por muchos al identificar y ubicar despertares de auras…fuesen negras o blancas, suspirando, el pobre demonio sapo aun recordaba lo cruel que había sido su daimio al enviarlo como carnada sin siquiera advertirle de ello

FLASH BACK

_Dos suaves y seductoras risas comenzaban a llenar el ambiente lúgubre y siniestro escuchándose armónicamente._

_-Valla…valla…valla…pero que tenemos por aquí Zorka…-anuncio una seductora voz por entre la bruma que desprendían algunos de los arboles de cerca._

_Otra risa más aguda se escucho esta vez pero con un toque de mayor perversión –Yo diría que encontramos a una golosina…-contesto juguetona la otra voz._

_Jaken sin embargo comenzó a sudar desaforadamente mientras permanecía estoico en su lugar._

_Las estelas que acompañaban al brumoso ambiente pronto tomaron forma revelando la silueta de dos hermosas mujeres que lo miraban calculadoramente como si se tratase de su presa._

_-No creo que tenga buen sabor…-musito Zorka lamiéndose los labios y mostrando sus filosos colmillos._

_-Y quien dijo que lo quiero para comérmelo? –advirtió Eris mirando perversamente a su hermana quien en respuesta viro rápidamente su mirada hacia ella y la devolvió con satisfacción nuevamente hacia el asustadizo demonio verde._

_-A-AAmo…Bonito…-tartamudeo Jaken sabiendo su infortunado y cruel destino –no me deje solito…-suplico nervioso para sí mismo._

_Las zaharis gruñeron con reprobación avanzando con sigilo hacia el… preparándose para destazar a su presa viva, pero una segunda presencia llamo indudablemente su atención._

_Solo tardo un instante para que su imponente y gallarda silueta se vislumbrara por completo__ frente a ambas, quedando prendadas por la personalidad gélida del daiyoukai –Pero quien es el…-cuestiono con genuino interés Eris._

_-No lo sé Eris…pero definitivamente me gusta… y no pienso compartírtelo –sentencio abiertamente la bruja clavando sus ojos pardos en los de Sesshomaru._

_Jaken abrió sus amarillezcos ojos a más no poder debido a la impresión, su amo no tenia comparación alguna…no solo las había impresionado con su magnífica presencia sino que incluso también había despertado las feromonas féminas en ellas haciendo que estas osaran acercársele con oscuras intenciones, sin embargo Sesshomaru solo se bufo con superioridad conservando aquel temple estoico de indiferencia y de frialdad que lo caracterizaba mofándose abiertamente de su ingenuo interés por él._

_Las nigromantes explotaron encolerizadas al saberse rechazadas...ningún ser fuese demonio o mitad bestia jamás en toda su larga existencia se había rehusado a complacerlas…ellas eran "únicas" y el que alguien las rechazara se consideraba como una burla, ofensa e insulto a su orgullo de demoniza. Una a una comenzaron a atacar al mononoke rehusándose con extrema soberbia a colaborar con alguien a quien desde ahora ellas consideraban como un demonio "rastrero"._

_Molesto y con su paciencia al límite el demonio blanco decidió terminar con aquello de una vez por todas, desgarrándole el cuello instantáneamente a una de ellas con el filo de Bakusaiga. El aturdidor gemido de dolor y sufrimiento no se hizo esperar, Eris…la bruja del tiempo gritaba presa del dolor, su incrédula mirada de rabia reflejaba la impotencia de saberse vencida, sus alaridos repentinamente cesaron al tiempo en que sus hermosos ojos color violeta se tornaban oscuros y su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en piedra._

_-Vas a decirme lo que busco –advirtió Sesshomaru enfocando su mirada asesina ahora en Zorka la bruja negra del inframundo mientras desenvainaba bruscamente a Bakusaiga del cuerpo inerte de Eris –O te aniquilare como a la zorra de tu hermana –sentencio frívolamente frunciendo el ceño con determinación._

_Zorka gruño internamente mientras tensaba su __mandíbula al comprobar cómo el cuerpo de Eris se desintegraba convirtiéndose en polvo en instantes –Eris –cavilo frustrada observando atenta como Sesshomaru posicionaba amenazadoramente su katana rumbo en su dirección –Que es lo que deseas daiyoukai –cuestiono con brusquedad la zahari sin perder de vista sus movimientos._

_Hmpf…-bufo Sesshomaru agudizando su mirar –El aura dorada que se percibió hace meses –declaro con voz gruesa y amenazante._

_-Que con eso –respondió Zorka molesta –eso es algo que esta fuera de tu alcance –musito con arrogancia y frivolidad –y aunque lo encontraras que harías tu con el –bramo desafiante._

_El mononoke solo coloco con elegancia su garra sobre la empuñadura de Bakusaiga en señal de impaciencia, acto que Zorka no paso por desapercibido._

_Zorka resoplo furica __-Pero si tanto es tu interés en saber…esa energía se estanco sobre algún lugar de la región del sur –declaro con un tono de voz más mordaz esta vez._

_Sesshomaru endureció la mirada indicándole que prosiguiera –Mis dones no me permiten saber quién es el portador o portadora –recalco con cierto aire de desdén y mostrando una inconfundible mueca de molestia en su rostro –el aura es espiritual y por ende si trato de conectarme con su mente me purificara al instante._

_Eso era suficiente, todo cuanto deseaba saber había sido pronunciado por la ponzoñosa lengua de esa asquerosa mujer no tenia caso alguno seguir perdiendo su tiempo, y así sin más irguió la glamurosa postura que lo caracterizaba enfundando su katana sobre su lado izquierdo mientras retomaba su camino girándose sobre su eje._

_-Hmnn!…Ya veo –declaro glosomante la zahari -Así que… entonces fue por ella Sesshomaru…-declaro con mofa Zorka ahora que analizaba cautelosamente la mente del daiyoukai –Mmm…si puedo verlo…tu frio corazón de demonio me lo revela…-sentencio con cinismo y desdén mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo concentrándose en el aura del demonio –Esa mujer ha cautivado tu frio corazón de demonio…Interesante diría yo…-bufo._

_Sesshomaru por su parte solo frunció el ceño con molestia sin dejar de avanzar –No la encontraras…-advirtió con satisfacción Zorka –Esa mujer está prohibida y maldita para cualquiera que se le acerque…y aunque la encuentres jamás la tendrás junto a ti –sentencio mofándose con siniestralidad al tiempo en el que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire._

_Sin embargo Sesshomaru solo se bufo ignorando completamente lo dicho por la bruja –Sandeces –cavilo molesto._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora se encontraban cazando el rastro de un dragón al parecer antiguo llamado "Tae-kentsuko" llamado así porque se alimentaba de las almas de seres con grandes poderes espirituales con el único propósito de prevalecer en este mundo hasta alcanzar la longevidad, al parecer el rumor sobre el misterioso resplandor no solo había llegado a oídos de Sesshomaru y esto ciertamente lo irritaba a sobremanera.

Rin se encontraba caminando sobre los angostos pasillos del enorme castillo, su vientre ahora se mostraba esplendorosamente crecido, a los 4 meses de gestación el cachorro continuaba desarrollándose a un ritmo excepcional ya que en ocasiones sentía leves pataditas sobre la parte baja de su vientre que le anunciaban amorosamente lo feliz que se sentía desde el interior de su madre.

Y era en una de esas ocasiones en las que Rin simplemente tenía que parar para apoyar su mano derecha sobre su bajo vientre y susurrarle palabras de amor a su cachorro –Ya lo sé mi amor…mama también te ama…y mucho…se que estas ahí…y estas feliz…-declaro Rin con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su otra mano a un costado para descansar un poco su peso.

-Buenos días Rin-sama –saludaron Shira y Sagara estando una vez cerca –Oh buenos días muchachas –respondió Rin tranquila respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Cielos se encuentra bien? –inquirió Sagara preocupada al ver el semblante de molestia en su rostro.

-Lo estoy…es solo que este pequeño…está muy activo el día de hoy…-declaro algo incomoda y feliz a la vez.

-Chiro-sama le está preparando su infusión de hierbas para que disminuyan esos malestares –informo Shira con gentileza y respeto –no debe tardar –aclaro.

-Gracias…-musito Rin recuperando el color de sus mejillas e incorporándose nuevamente para caminar.

-Alguna de ustedes sabe en donde esta Hoshi-sama –pregunto con genuino interés la azabache.

-Creo que está haciendo sus oraciones en el templo mayor –murmuro Sagara no muy segura de sus palabras –Desea que lo mande llamar?

-No…así está bien iré yo misma a verlo…necesito caminar un poco…-dijo con pesadez mientras retomaba su camino.

-Pero está segura? –inquirió nuevamente Shira al ver su estado anímico.

-Vamos no se preocupen estaré bien…no exageren! –refunfuño un poco molesta al llegar a ver lo sobreprotectores que se habían vuelto todos una vez que su vientre creció –Estoy embarazada…no incapacitada! –farfullo Rin molestándose un poco.

Shira y Sagara solo se miraron la una a la otra tratando de entender el voluble comportamiento de las mujeres preñadas –No creo ser capaz de entender los bruscos cambios hormonales amiga…

-Si…estoy de acuerdo –concordó Sagara al tiempo en que ambas veían como Rin desaparecía de sus vistas.

Con parsimonia y cuidado corrió los enormes portones de madera que custodiaban al templo mayor, entrando con especial sigilo.

-Veo que amaneció mejor –musito una voz en el fondo.

Rin simplemente sonrió y continuo con su camino acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ambos –Buenos días Hoshi-sama.

-Buenos días mi señora –contesto el monje con respeto y gentileza.

-Cuantas veces debo recordarte que solo me digas Rin –recalco Rin con cierto aire de molestia esta vez rascándose un poco la barbilla.

-Demasiadas creo yo –justifico con aire divertido el monje al saberse descubierto.

-Hoy tuve otra vez ese sueño…-declaro Rin seria y meditabunda al recordarlo.

El monje la observo atento prestándole total atención –Otra vez ese sueño…? –inquirió con semblante analítico.

-Si…siempre es el mismo desde que llegue aquí…-respondió con pesadumbre y confusión –No entiendo que es lo que me trata de advertir…por más que trato de permanecer en él y buscar respuestas…al final siempre está el…-susurro vencida y frustrada a la vez.

-Todavía lo extrañas? –pregunto Hoshi-sama con seriedad mientras removía con un cincel las brasas que ardían por entre algunos de los calderos de adentro.

Rin cerró sus ojos con resignación suspirando con pesadez –Si…-declaro sinceramente al saberse descubierta mientras una luz dorada comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo. El monje observo atento aquel suceso…parecía increíble que ya hubieran pasado 3 meses desde que Rin había llegado al castillo…durante todo ese tiempo el se había encargado de entrenarla y ayudarle a controlar sus emociones para que pudiera dominar los poderes del fénix que dormían en su interior.

-Y entonces…porque no lo mandas llamar? –Inquirió confundido –Si ese demonio aun sigue gobernando en tu corazón debes entonces obedecer a ello y no solo a tu razón…

-Tengo miedo Hoshi…-declaro Rin abiertamente –Durante todo este tiempo me he hecho esa misma pregunta y la respuesta a ella es sencilla…-musito abriendo sus ojos nuevamente para mirarle con sinceridad –En todo este tiempo Sesshomaru no ha venido por mi…y no creo que vaya a hacerlo…-susurro con dolor dejando que algunas traviesas lagrimas se escaparan de la prisión que ejercían sus parpados.

El monje analizo entonces por un momento las palabras que le diría –Rin…Recuerda que tus sueños en ciertas ocasiones son premoniciones que se acercan solo un poco a la realidad, algunos solo son imágenes borrosas de cosas sin relevancia pero hay otras que no…y este sueño es una de ellas…-musito con entereza –Sesshomaru pronto volverá a aparecer frente a ti y tu no podrás hacer nada al respecto si el destino ya lo tiene así escrito…la decisión…al final recaerá en ti –musito conciliadoramente mientras colocaba en señal de apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Lo sé…pero por ahora prefiero no adelantar lo que vendrá para mi…y cuando el momento llegue… lo afrontare…-susurro segura apoyando una de sus manos sobre la mano del monje que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho –Entonces así será…-dicto el monje en señal de apoyo.

-Y bien que es lo que te preocupa…porque no estas así por mi sueño o me equivoco? –pregunto sabiendo que aquello solo era un mero pretexto para esconder la verdad.

-No no te equivocas…-declaro abiertamente el monje mientras se giraba nuevamente para remover las brasas por entre los calderos –y ciertamente no sé si debamos ir esta vez…-confeso con dificultad.

-Que ocurre..? –pregunto preocupada Rin desde su lugar.

-Hace algunos días llego un pergamino de una de las aldeas cercanas al valle…están pidiendo por nuestra ayuda –declaro con incertidumbre.

-Y entonces…cual es el problema? –cuestiono Rin irónicamente.

-Que…durante estos días se ha rumorado de la presencia de un dragón cazador de almas…-sentencio preocupado y con un semblante de seriedad en su rostro.

Rin comprendió entonces su extraña actitud –Crees que esta cazándome no es así? -señalo sin ningún gramo de nerviosismo.

-Es lo más probable…y no considero prudente el que vallas en este momento…-declaro con preocupación –no ahora que tu embarazo está más desarrollado.

-Hoshi…no me pasara nada no te preocupes…-suspiro con pesadez Rin esta vez al estar cansada de estar huyendo de todo el mundo –además…no siempre podrán estar cuidándome de todos…algún día estaré sola…bajo mi propia suerte enfrentando a aquello que amenace mi vida…

El monje mostro un brillo de impotencia en sus ojos –pero mientras este dentro de mis posibilidades siempre lo hare Rin, aun y cuando mi vida dependa de ello…somos tu guardianes y nuestro objetivo siempre será el de protegerte a como dé lugar –dicto con determinación mientras agitaba con molestia su báculo sagrado.

-Y que es lo que sugieres entonces…? Que me quede encerrada dentro de estas enormes murallas por el resto de mi vida? –cuestiono molesta.

-Por el momento es lo mas apropiado…Yo iré solo esta vez…me creo lo suficientemente capaz para afrontarlo sin tu ayuda –sentencio con voz seria caminando hacia la salida de aquel recinto –Esta es la única vez en que he decidido contradecir a tus deseos y espero puedas perdonar mi falta…-susurro mirándole de soslayo desde la puerta –entiende que es por tu bien –y con esto último el monje abandono el recinto dejando a Rin con demasiadas inquietudes.

Esa misma noche el monje partió con un grupo de aprendices bajo su cargo rumbo al noroeste de la región, Rin se encontraba tomando aire desde su balcón meditabunda y con su mirada perdida en el bello astro –Porque no has venido…-se pregunto a si misma con tristeza –Sesshomaru…-cavilo con gran sentimiento –Aun y después de tanto tiempo mi corazón sigue añorando minuto a minuto que aparezcas…-musito acariciando con esmero el fino colgante de luna creciente sobre sus manos.

Por su parte lejos de aquellas majestuosas montañas la silueta de un imponente y majestuoso perro blanco con hermosas marcas en su rostro y patas contemplaba desde un enorme acantilado de igual manera al bello astro…sincronizando sus pensamientos hacia una sola persona…-Rin…-aulló el mononoke a la luna repetidamente con afinidad y anhelo.

El tiempo paso rápidamente desde aquella noche…sin siquiera sentirlo habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la última vez en la que Rin había conversado con el astuto monje…durante todo ese tiempo solo había recibido algunos pergaminos en los que le informaba sobre su estado, su búsqueda y de algunos otros acontecimientos que había escuchado por las aldeas vecinas, la presencia sobrenatural del dragón no se había percibido siquiera en todo el tiempo que llevaban vagando por las tierras haciendo que su estancia se prolongara, después de presentarle sus respetos como amigo incondicional demandaba saber sobre su estado de salud y la del cachorro…preguntas de inspección cotidiana que en ciertas ocasiones le molestaban a la dama del castillo ya que no la dejaban en ningún momento a solas.

Pero en esta ocasión el pergamino era extenso ya que había traído el recuerdo de un dato curioso que hacia algunos meses él le había preguntado una vez durante su entrenamiento en el jardín principal.

FLASH BACK

_-Ya veo…-musito con tranquilidad el monje sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme roble mientras analizaba la historia de la joven doncella __y dejaba que la lluvia los inundara con su profuso silencio–Entonces así se dieron las cosas…_

_Rin solo viro su rostro hacia a un lado para controlar sus lagrimas que inútilmente ya salían de sus parpados…aquella herida en su corazón aun la lastimaba al punto de derrumbarla emocionalmente._

_-Se que aun lo amas y tal vez lo harás por siempre...pero no tienes porque ponerte así Rin…No ahora que existe algo mas importante…-dicto el joven monje llamando indudablemente la atención de Rin –En tu interior hay una vida que se está desarrollando y desde ahora deberás ser fuerte por el…por la salud y el bienestar de tu cachorro… sin importar los errores de tu pasado…_

_Sus lagrimas cesaron en el instante en que escucho esto último –Has pensado ya en el nombre que le vas a dar?-pregunto con serenidad y una leve sonrisa en el rostro._

_Rin negó con la cabeza ahora que lo pensaba bien no se __había puesto a pensar siquiera en el nombre que le daría._

_-Bueno…tienes bastante tiempo para pensarlo no crees? –cuestiono el monje con aire divertido levantándose de su lugar –Pero eso si en cuanto lo tengas deberás decírmelo –advirtió con un aire serio y juguetón –entendido? –declaro esperando con ansiedad su aceptación._

_-De acuerdo –contesto Rin ya más serena dispuesta a continuar con su entrenamiento._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una risa bastante audible se escapo involuntariamente de sus labios –Que es tan gracioso mi niña? –pregunto dubitativa Chiro mientras se acercaba con una charola con un fino juego de té.

Rin le miro con sorpresa y una divertida sonrisa –No es nada importante nana…Hoshi me está preguntando si al fin ya tengo decidido el nombre que llevara mi cachorro –señalo enseñándole la extensa hoja de pergamino.

-Y ya lo tienes? –pregunto la anciana youkai ansiosa colocando la charola sobre la mesita que se encontraba en el centro del balcón.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin se extendió un poco mas como respuesta positiva –Si…-dijo ensimismada mientras viraba su mirada en su bajo vientre y lo acariciaba con infinita ternura –Daisuke…-susurro con amor mientras sus ojos brillaban esplendorosamente –su nombre será Daisuke…

La youkai se enterneció al escucharlo e irremediablemente algunas lagrimas se escaparon de entre sus parpados –es muy hermoso…-confeso mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos de Rin con las suyas –Pero… aun no sabes si será un varón o una hembra…-inquirió Chiro con incertidumbre.

-Es un varón nana…lo puedo sentir…-recalco convencida Rin con incontrolable felicidad.

-Oh Rin –dijo Chiro emocionada mientras la abrazaba con ternura –Estoy muy feliz por ti…se que serás una madre estupenda…

Rin solo asintió mientras se separaba de ella para tomar el pergamino nuevamente y terminar su lectura –Hoshi les manda saludos nana…-declaro mientras de nuevo tomaba asiento sobre un pequeño diván hecho de extensos cojines.

-Más le vale! –Advirtió la anciana retirándose del lugar –Aquí te dejo tú te Rin, quiero que te lo tomes y me avises si necesitas algo mas –señalo desde el interior de la habitación.

-Si nana está bien…-contesto por inercia mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y continuaba con su lectura, fuera de aquella pregunta todo parecía marchar muy bien por allá…el viaje terminaría dentro de poco y si todo salía como él lo esperaba estaría de vuelta en el castillo durante el último mes de su preñez.

Pero la hermosa sonrisa de Rin se desvaneció poco a poco conforme fue llegando hasta el último párrafo…de pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse frente a sus ojos al comprender la difícil confesión que el mismo monje le hacía en su última carta…

_Querida Rin…después de saludarte y expresarte mis __más sinceros parabienes es ahora que te pido que seas fuerte puesto que la información que estoy por confesarte me resulta difícil expresarla con las palabras adecuadas…pero sé que ahora te encuentras lista y afrontaras con tu valor cualquier cosa… Hace algunas semanas durante mi estadía en la aldea de karkaro tuvimos la inusual llegada de dos demonios a mitad de la madrugada, el primero de ellos era de muy baja estatura, tenia la piel verduzca y ojos grandes color amarillo…, el otro demonio era de un aspecto muy contrario al primero ya que permaneció estoico sobre un lugar alejado a una distancia prudente que le permitiese vigilar de cerca la situación…a simple vista se podría decir que no le agradaba interactuar con los humanos…dado su porte y naturaleza, desgraciadamente la oscuridad no me permitió llegar a observarle con más detalle pero pude distinguir vagamente que tenía una cabellera larga plateada que brillaba con los tenues rayos de la luna, vestía ropajes color blanco cubiertos por lo que parecía ser una extensa armadura junto a él fino pelaje de algún animal que colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros…su apariencia física revelaba que provenía de una alta estirpe ya que su youki a pesar de estar controlado reflejaba demasiada rudeza._

_Los ojos de Rin no dejaban de temblar al identificar al único ser bajo aquellas características –N-No…No puede ser…__-negó incrédula con la cabeza mientras hacía a un lado el pergamino y se sentaba asimilando cada línea leída de el –Sesshomaru…-susurro con sentimiento –Sesshomaru está cerca de aquí…-vacilo tomando nuevamente el pergamino para finalizar con la lectura._

_Me atrevería a afirmar que se trata de un daiy__oukai… y tal vez pienses que soy demasiado presuroso para decirlo pero precisamente porque te conozco es por lo que lo digo…tus sueños comienzan a develar parte de su realidad… Estoy seguro que ese mononoke no es otro que el mismo ser al que tu corazón pertenece…_

_Sin embargo__ aun no me son del todo claros los motivos o circunstancias que lo hayan traído hasta estas zonas ya que el único demonio que intercambio algunas palabras con los aldeanos fue aquel pequeño youkai, teniendo como único interés el saber si algún resplandor dorado había sido avistado por esta zona... ya que su señor estaba muy interesado por saber el paradero de este y recompensaría gratamente a todo aquel que le indicara algún indicio o rastro para llegar hasta su paradero._

_Sé__ que la información que te doy hasta este momento solo abrirá mas las interrogantes a las que hasta ahora no has tenido respuesta pero creo que el tiempo para que afrontes aquello a lo que más teme tu corazón está llegando y es el momento justo para que decidas que será lo que harás…_

_Seguiré__ en contacto contigo por este medio si llego a enterarme de algún dato adicional, cuídate mucho mi señora…nos veremos dentro de poco._

_Hoshi._

Rin apretó con incertidumbre el papel del pergamino asumiendo cada palabra leída…mientras aspiraba hondamente, Hoshi tenía razón…tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar a Sesshomaru…era inevitable…sin embargo hace algunas semanas a ello su corazón ya había tomado su decisión ahora que el tiempo le había ayudado a meditar las cosas…y esta a pesar de la abrupta e inesperada noticia aquella decisión aun así permanecía firme.

Con el pasar de los días las esperanzas que albergaba el daiyoukai crecían cada vez mas conforme avanzaban ya que su instinto sobrenatural le advertía sobre una corazonada…Jaken había seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones investigando sobre aquello en cada aldea que pasaban por su camino, el ritual siempre era el mismo el demonio verde introducía su pequeña garra dentro de un sencillo costal que llevaba atado a su cinturón sacando segundos después de entre este resplandecientes monedas y piececillas de oro bañadas con piedras preciosas a cambio de información valiosa que los ayudaría a llegar a su más preciado tesoro…ella…

Pero todo aquello cambiaria la última noche de la estación…Rin se encontraba descansando apaciblemente en sus aposentos ignorando el peligro al que muy pronto quedaría expuesta. El monje había llegado hace algunos días desde su viaje con bastantes inquietudes ya que la presencia del dragón se podía sentir por los alrededores y aun y cuando Rin había formado una kekkai protectora por entre los límites de los recintos sagrados algo le indicaba que aquello no sería suficiente para desvanecer su esencia.

Un fuerte gruñido se extendió por todo el amplio cielo cubierto de espesas nubes negras llamando la atención de los centinelas mientras algunos truenos y relámpagos que se vislumbraban por entre las espesas nubes negras reflejaban con sus tenues luces de impacto la extensa figura de lo que parecía ser un dragón serpiente que transitaba con sigilo aguardando el momento exacto para atacar a su presa.

-Rápido! Cubran los flancos de cada extremo! Centinelas en posición! –demando con autoridad uno de los guardianes.

Numerosos bramidos se escuchaban nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor celeridad indicando que su agresor de un momento a otro atacaría y así fue…con tempestiva fuerza el dragón embistió con el filo de su punteada cola una de las murallas del flanco norte…el lugar en donde se encontraban los aposentos de su presa.

El estruendoso golpe se escucho resonar por todo el castillo alertando a todos sus inquilinos quienes desesperados acudían en rescate de su dueña. Rin por su parte cayó al suelo desde su futon –Que… Que ocurre! –exclamo asustada mientras trataba de incorporarse del suelo, un fuerte dolor se estanco en la parte baja de su vientre al levantarse.

-Aahhgh….-susurro con fatigues y dolor –Q-Que…que pasa mi amor…-dijo con pesadez mientras extendía su mano hacia la mesa de centro de su habitación y apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en ella… su rostro se contraía nuevamente por el dolor –T-Tranquilo…-susurro nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente asustándola en el acto –Rin Vamos! –grito alarmada Chiro introduciéndose rápidamente a la alcoba para sacarla bruscamente de allí halándola del brazo –Que ocurre Chiro… porque esta temblando así! –pregunto Rin preocupada mientras avanzaban rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto del ala.

-No pasa nada –argumento Chiro apresurada tratando de ocultar lo que sucedía mientras continuaban avanzando por entre los angostos pasillos que conectaban una a una las salas.

-Como que no pasa nada! Si no fuera así entonces porque estamos huyendo! –Exclamo alterada deteniéndose abruptamente a medio pasillo y gimiendo con dolor debido a otro certero dolor en su vientre bajo –Aaghh…-musito con pesadez mientras se sostenía de una pared.

-Rin! Que pasa Rin! Que tienes! –exclamo Chiro asustada mientras trataba de sostenerla observando en su rostro una mueca de dolor y confusión.

-N-No…n-no es nada…-susurro Rin con la voz aguda mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza al sentir nuevamente aquella punzada estancarse con mayor agresividad –Aaaaghh! –gimió quejándose esta vez con mayor audibilidad –Rin! –exclamo inquieta Chiro ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

Rin respiraba fatigosamente mientras algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a supurar de su frente –N-Necesito…necesito descansar un poco…-musito con fatigues mientras trataba de normalizar su copiosa respiración.

-Rin que tienes…-pregunto preocupada la anciana inspeccionándola con la vista hasta que la respuesta acudió sola a su mente –El cachorro…-declaro asustada mientras colocaba la palma de sus manos sobre el vientre de Rin –El cachorro está inquieto…siente el peligro y por eso se está moviendo así…-indico mientras veía como Rin trataba de resistir el dolor –Trata de tranquilízate por favor… -suplico la youkai mientras masajeaba con cuidado su vientre –Aun es muy pronto para que nazca…-declaro angustiada

Rin abrió sus ojos un poco al sentir que los malestares disminuían –Y-Ya…ya me siento mejor –declaro con su respiración más tranquila

-Estás segura? –inquirió Chiro dubitativa tocándole la frente.

-S-si…si…-contesto Rin retirando con una de sus manos la mano de Chiro que reposaba sobre su frente –Chiro…quiero saber la verdad –demando mirándola con determinación –Que es lo que está pasando…-cuestiono con seriedad.

Los ojos de Chiro vibraron mientras apretaba con fuerza e impotencia la mano de Rin con la suya –Es el…-musito con miedo y nerviosismo cerrando los ojos cobardemente –El dragón cazador de almas…ya sabe que estas aquí…-sentencio con la voz rota por el llanto.

Rin se paralizo al escucharla mientras un fuerte gruñido se escuchaba en todo el castillo seguido de los conocidos gritos y bramidos de sus lacayos –Que no escape deténganlo! –ordeno la voz de Hoshi algo cerca de donde ellas estaban.

-Debemos seguir pequeña –demando Chiro levantándola del suelo –Tenemos que resguardarte en un lugar en donde estén a salvo –explico mientras le ayudaba a levantarse soportando su peso al caminar – Pero Hoshi…-susurro Rin preocupada intentando detener a la anciana –Hoshi ahora no es importante! –declaro Chiro mientras avanzaba rápidamente sobre los pasillos con Rin sobre su espalda.

-Noo nana Espera! –suplico Rin entre lagrimas conforme seguían avanzando –Detente! No podemos dejarlo así! Nooo! –exclamo Rin estallando en llanto.

Un fuerte impacto derribo una de las columnas que sostenía a la pared izquierda colisionándola en miles de pedazos, el grito angustiante de Chiro junto con el de Rin no se hizo esperar cuando la pared se desmorono a unos cuantos metros de ellas mientras un leve empujón las hacía perder el control cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

El dragón había sentido la energía de Rin cerca de los muros aledaños en donde se encontraban peleando y sin meditarlo siquiera embistió con un certero latigazo de su cola a Hoshi contra la pared para derrumbarla y así poder devorar a su presa.

Rin y Chiro estaban tendidas en direcciones completamente diferentes, el siniestro gruñido que emitía la garganta del dragón las hizo reaccionar rápidamente siendo Chiro la primera en proclamar el nombre de Rin al no encontrarla a su lado –Rin…? Rinnn! –grito virando sus ojos en todas las direcciones.

La enorme cortina de humo provocada por los escombros dificultaba su visibilidad, Rin por su parte se había incorporado de su lugar concentrando sus sentidos al máximo ya que no podía ubicar con su vista al dragón –No puede ser…-se dijo a si misma asustada virando su mirada en todas direcciones –Donde esta…-cavilo cuando frente a ella comenzó a distinguirse la sombra de lo que parecía ser la silueta de una enorme cabeza.

Rin abrió su boca y sus ojos asustada, la enorme cabeza del dragón pronto se mostro en todo su esplendor frente a ella atemorizándola, su calculadora mirada era escalofriante y reflejaba un solo propósito…asesinarla…Rin parpadeo seria consciente de lo que vendría –Se por lo que has venido demonio…-declaro con seriedad y valor –pero te advierto que no te será nada fácil devorarme –sentencio decidida.

El dragón gruño con mayor gravedad agudizando su mirada carmesí al sentir su resistencia lanzándose en picada rápidamente para devorarla abriendo sus enormes fauces, la joven por su parte endureció su semblante evocando el poder de su katana que en instantes apareció empuñada sobre su mano derecha –No! –exclamo furiosa agitándola con ferocidad sobre la afilada mandíbula del demonio que se disponía a arrebatarle la vida.

Un fuerte destello de energía se desprendió de la alabarda lanzando lejos a la horrible criatura que cayó estrepitosamente sobre el rugoso suelo de uno de los jardines haciéndolo temblar con su peso, la bestia se retorcía con impotencia y cólera soltando un agudo bramido de dolor producto del profundo corte que la alabarda le propino desgarrándole parte de la mandíbula y la lengua.

La incontenible rabia del dragón serpiente fue evidentemente incontrolable agitando en segundos bruscamente su cola contra el cuerpo de su agresora para devolverle la agresión.

Aquel duro golpe la embistió con estridente brutalidad arrojándola hacia uno de los extremos del jardín central, Rin exclamo con dolor sujetando la parte baja de su vientre mientras su cuerpo reposaba con fatigues sobre el pasto, el estruendoso sonido de un trueno partió el cielo en ese instante mientras miles de gotas comenzaban a arreciar con fuerza sobre el lugar.

La bestia pronto pudo reincorporar fuerzas después del ataque de su agresora enfocándose nuevamente en su presa –Rin! –exclamo Chiro corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ella.

Rin desde su lugar reacciono por instinto al llamado de Chiro carraspeando al estar consciente mientras el dolor en su cuerpo le invadía –Aggh…-gimió abriendo sus ojos con pesadez mientras deslizaba sus brazos sobre el rugoso suelo para tratar de incorporarse –Es…muy fuerte…-cavilo una vez que estuvo de pie mientras analizaba meticulosamente la situación.

La lluvia pronto se convirtió en una tempestuosa tormenta que azotaba con toda su fuerza sobre la región –No podre atacarla directamente con la Shinkra…-musito para sí misma –sería demasiado peligroso…otro golpe como ese…y podría morir…

El dragón agudizo nuevamente su mirada carmesí sobre ella revelando un resplandeciente brillo al momento…-Ya imaginaba que no eras solo un rumor sacerdotisa…-declaro por primera vez la voz de la serpiente usando su don de telepatía –En verdad tu energía es única y exquisita…-musito con siniestralidad observando el atónito rostro de sorpresa de Rin.

-Puede hablar…-cavilo asustada Rin –Acaso…este demonio puede leer mi mente…-se dijo cuestionándose con asombro y nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que puedo hablar mujer insolente –declaro molesto extendiéndose a lo largo del lugar –Y no solo eso! También puedo ver con claridad cada pensamiento y acción que habita en tu mente –sentencio amenazante.

Rin abrió sus ojos asustada al confirmar sus temores –Así que te advierto de una vez que todo cuanto intentes será inútil…-advirtió mientras una siniestra sonrisa se escuchaba desde el interior de sus mandíbula –me apoderare a toda costa de toda tu energía espiritual fénix…prepárate para morir… -sentencio moviéndose bruscamente hacia ella usando una velocidad vertiginosa al tiempo en que su enorme mandíbula se abría en toda su extensión para devorarla.

Con instinto y rapidez Rin endureció su semblante tensando una flecha purificadora en su arco para dispararla al instante y protegerse, sin embargo la flecha solo bloqueo por instantes el hocico de la bestia logrando que su rabia incrementara nuevamente.

-Es inútil! –declaro con un gruñido el dragón –Si no me entregas tu energía por las buenas entonces la tomare por la fuerza! –gruño tensando la mandíbula mientras su entera silueta comenzaba a emitir un brillo encandilador que en segundos comenzó a cobrar efecto en su víctima.

La vista de Rin pronto comenzó a nublarse como reacción principal al tiempo en que una fuerte corriente de absorción comenzaba a robarle involuntariamente la energía de su cuerpo, el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a escasear aspirando instintivamente con pesadez.

-Que pasa….-murmuro aspirando con dificultad mientras su fuerzas disminuían –mi energía…-susurro con voz pesada mientras sus piernas la traicionaban y se doblaban apoyando parte de su peso en su arco.

La risa siniestra volvió a escucharse victoriosa mientras los ojos rojos del dragón brillaban con mayor intensidad –Es inútil… -declaro mofándose de la joven –Todo cuanto hagas será inútil –señalo victorioso –Resígnate y entrégame tu energía…-musito con frialdad en la mente de Rin.

Rin carraspeo con dificultad mientras trataba de escapar de su trampa –N-Necesito alejarme…-cavilo débil mientras trataba de evocar una kekkai –S-Si permanezco por más tiempo en este lugar… devorara por completo las almas que habitan dentro de mi –dijo aspirando aire con dificultad –S-Se..Sesshomaru… -susurro virando su mirar hacia el cielo…

-Ese estúpido mononoke no vendrá en tu ayuda –respondió el dragón a la suplica hecha por su víctima –jamás le importaste…que no lo entiendes? –Vacilo tratando de utilizar sus tretas para lastimar a la sacerdotisa –si realmente le importaras el ya estaría aquí…

Rin abrió sus ojos con atención dejando que su rabia se apoderara de ella –Cállate –dicto al tiempo en que sus ojos cambiaban de color de esmeraldas a rojizos –Y porque habría de hacerlo… entiéndelo tu jamás serás lo suficientemente buena para el querida…-señalo el demonio utilizando su telepatía para envenenar la mente de Rin.

-Cállate…-advirtió Rin frotándose con sus dedos índices su sien, mostrando en su rostro la impaciencia y molestia de sentirlo apoderarse de sus más profundos pensamientos –Sal de mi cabeza… -continuo quejándose cada vez mas furiosa ladeando bruscamente su rostro mientras de su cuerpo emanaba más energía convirtiéndose en un remolino sin retorno.

-Así…-declaro el dragón triunfante absorbiendo toda aquella cantidad de energía –Deja que tu rabia te consuma…-rugió con satisfacción desarrollando poco a poco sus largas extremidades conforme la energía se acumulaba en su cuerpo –Entre mas luches…más fácil será de obtener…

Exhausta y consiente de estar al borde de sus energías Rin en un último intento desesperado se jugó su última carta…-Por favor…Shinkra…te lo suplico…este será mi último movimiento…mi vida y la de mi cachorro están en tus manos… –cavilo cerrando sus ojos mientras el brillo de su cuerpo se incrementaba comenzando a desprender numerosas llamaradas –Si… entrégamela toda…-musito el dragón aspirando una última vez con todas sus fuerzas para robarle el ultimo rasgo de su esencia.

Una fuerte pulsación fue emitida del cuerpo de Rin seguida de muchas otras, como si en respuesta a ello rechazara a la poderosa corriente de absorción –Esta vez no lo harás –señalo con coraje Rin cerniendo su puño con fuerza sobre la hormilla de su arco mientras se levantaba del suelo por inercia preparándose para atacar, su larga melena azabache se ondeaba contra el viento dejando que algunos mechones se escurrieran por entre su rostro impasible

–Esperanza…-musito el dragón en su mente mientras agudizaba su calculadora mirada sobre ella.

Rin simplemente permaneció estoica apuntando su arco en su dirección –que estúpida e ilusa eres humana…-dijo tratando de envenenarle nuevamente la mente pero sin éxito alguno –Te equivocas –declaro la sacerdotisa mostrando una sonrisa de resignación en su rostro.

-En estos momentos la kekkai que guardaba el rastro de mi aroma ha sido destruida por tu impureza…-musito apretando con decisión la hormilla de su arco –En cuestión de minutos mi aroma se esparcirá como la pólvora por los aires alertando a todos los youkais a la redonda –musito mientras las hebras de su cabella color ébano danzaban con mayor majestuosidad a su alrededor –Ya no tengo motivo alguno porque esconderme más…

La frustración del dragón al comprender aquellas frías palabras fue mayor al no recibir respuesta alguna a lo que tanto anhelaba –Maldita perra! –gruño en su desesperación con rabia mostrándole los colmillos a su presa mientras se preparaba para destazarla de una vez por todas con su mandíbula.

-Que es lo que esperas demonio! –Demando Rin con un brillo rojo en sus esmeraldas –Acaso no deseas mi energía? –señalo provocándolo –Pues adelante…Ataca! –exclamo al tiempo en el que el dragón estallo impulsivamente en su impaciencia y se abalanzo sobre ella gruñendo ferozmente, fueron segundos muy valiosos que parecieron darse en cámara lenta… Rin abrió sus ojos un poco mas identificando el momento exacto en el que su ataque consumaría con todo a su alrededor.

Su youki se incremento de un momento a otro concentrándose sobre la singular silueta de una flecha frente a los ojos de su dueña quien en los segundos restantes la tomo tensándola con toda su fuerza y rapidez liberando con ella su poder masivo y destructor.

Una fuerte resonación se desprendió del arco al momento en que la flecha se desprendió de este abriéndose paso en instantes por entre el majestuoso cuerpo del demonio serpiente que gruñía con impotencia y rabia sintiendo como cada extremidad de su cuerpo era desintegrada por el poder de aquel mortífero ataque convirtiendo todo aquello en cenizas que se perdían y volaban entre la corriente de aire caliente que rondaba en su vuelo.

El encandilador destello de aquella flecha colisiono partiendo por solo algunas fracciones de segundo el brumoso manto oscuro reflejando con ello su majestuoso poder… youki que no fue desapercibido llamando indudablemente la atención de muchos demonios de clase baja y de otros que le habían dado caza durante varios meses...entre ellos aquel orgulloso mononoke.

Sesshomaru quien en esos momentos se encontraba caminando por uno de los desérticos valles alejados de aquel lugar agudizo su fría mirada observando cómo repentinamente el oscuro cielo se vio iluminado por un tenue destello por algunos breves instantes.

Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a pulsar constantemente aclamando con su silencio la atención de su dueño –Esta cerca Tenseiga…-cavilo Sesshomaru regresando levemente su mirar hacia su katana y emprendía con determinación inmediato vuelo hacia aquella zona.

Rin apoyo el arco con fuerza sobre el suelo para sostenerse en pie mientras su respiración se tornaba mas copiosa, su visión comenzó hacerse borrosa nuevamente mientras un fuerte estremecimiento la invadía seguido de un fuerte escalofrió que le recorrió desde la medula hasta estancarse sobre su bajo vientre –Agghhh…-gimió con dolor apretando con fuerza sus ojos al tiempo en que su puño ejercía mayor presión sobre el extremo superior del arco y su otra mano se posaba sobre su bajo vientre sintiendo como la fuerza en sus rodillas se desvanecía -Aaaghh….!-exclamo esta vez con mayor conmoción aspirando instintivamente y dejándose vencer por el abrumador dolor que se estancaba en su vientre cada vez con mayor firmeza.

-Dama Rin! Señora! –Exclamaron las aprendices y sirvientas presas de la preocupación acudiendo inmediatamente en su auxilio.

-Q-Que me pasa…! –declaro Rin con dolor mientras su rostro se tensaba con sufrimiento y sus fuerzas la obligaban a desvanecerse poco a poco hacia el suelo siendo esta sujetada por Shira y Sagara.

-Kami-sama…Entro en labor de parto! –declaro la primera angustiada sujetándola con firmeza y delicadeza.

-Pero aun es muy pronto! –afirmo otra asustada mientras llamaba a Chiro para que la verificara –Chiro-sama! De prisa!

-Esto no debería estar pasando! –recalco Sagara mientras ambas observaban como Rin gemía con mucho mayor sonoridad y su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada.

-Dios mío Rin! –exclamo Chiro al llegar hasta ella analizando cada semblante de la joven dama para asegurarse de que aquello realmente estuviera ocurriendo y no fuese solo una falsa alarma –Esta…Esta en labor de parto…-afirmo nerviosa mientras colocaba nuevamente sus manos sobre el vientre de la doncella notando el semblante de sufrimiento de su pequeña –Rápido! Llevémosla hacia el ala sur del palacio! –dicto imperante ayudándole a las aprendices a cargarla con cuidado.

-Rioko! –exclamo Chiro con determinación –Rápido! Trae agua caliente, lienzos y paños para prepararla –ordeno la anciana mientras acomodaban a Rin sobre el futon una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación y comenzaban a desvestirla para prepararla.

-Agggh! –Jadeo echando hacia atrás su rostro haciéndose presente otro alarido de dolor que se escapaba de su garganta, sintiendo como incontrolables gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y se impregnaban sobre algunos mechones de su melena azabache que se pegaran rebeldemente sobre su frente y nuca –N-Na…Nana… -susurro entrecortadamente echando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como las pulsaciones sobre su vientre bajo incrementaban minuto a minuto y el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

-Tranquilízate Rin…-declaro Chiro angustiada mientras le removía algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente que le empañaban su vista y apretaba con decisión su mano –Tu cachorro ya quiere nacer…la energía sobre natural que lo protegía se ha vuelto inestable y a partir de este momento tendrás que ser fuerte y soportar las contracciones…

-P-Pero…aun no es tiempo Nana…Aaaghhh! –gimió con mayor fuerza esta vez apretando impulsivamente el puño de la anciana mientras se revolvía por entre las sabanas por el profundo dolor de las agresivas contracciones en su vientre –E-Ess… muy pronto… -recalco con su respiración fatigosa frunciendo el ceño de su frente.

-Todo saldrá bien Rin! –declaro Chiro para tranquilizarla aunque ella misma sabia de los riesgos que se corrían al tratarse del primer cachorro –Todo estará bien! –declaro con la voz lo más segura y firme que pudo ya que muchas veces los alumbramientos se complicaban y las madres primerizas algunas veces no llegaban a soportarlo.

-Tiene que comenzar con la labor en este mismo instante –declaro una de las parteras mientras introducía sus manos sobre el cuello de la dama para verificar el estado del cachorro, Chiro le asintió preocupada virando inmediatamente su atención en Rin –Pero aun no está completamente lista…-declaro consternada a la partera.

-El liquido que protegía al cachorro se ha ido… no nos queda mucho tiempo -declaro con la voz firme –Si no nace ahora… -musito la anciana mientras se detenía para mirar angustiada la madre.

Rin abrió por instinto sus esmeraldas orbes a la anciana prestándole su total atención –Que…Que pasara…?-pregunto angustiada ignorando por impulso los constantes dolores en su vientre y caderas –Que pasara con mi cachorro! –pregunto nuevamente impaciente.

Sin embargo la partera solo inclino su rostro hacia un lado contestándole con su silencio –N-No…-susurro con voz llorosa Rin tratando de incorporarse sin éxito alguno –No…No…Noo! –grito desesperada sintiendo como sus parpados eran cubiertos por sus lagrimas.

Chiro tomo su mano indicándole con su mirada a todas que a como diera lugar tendrían que traer a luz a ese pequeño –No quiero que mi cachorro se muera Nana! –Señalo con decisión y dolor mientras el cauce de sus lagrimas incrementaba –No quiero! –exclamo con fuerza e impotencia al tiempo en que otra fuerte punzada de dolor la obligaba a ceder y retorcerse con mayor atrición y agonía soltando abruptamente el aire en sus pulmones –Quiero tenerlo! Quiero tenerlo! –grito impotente.

-Claro que lo tendras mi cielo –susurro Chiro dándole apoyo a su pequeña mientras Sagara y ella la sujetaban de los brazos y la partera se preparaba con lo necesario desde su lugar –Es el momento mi señora…debe comenzar a pujar…-señalo la anciana.

Rin gimió con fuerza pujando con todo su ser varias veces mientras apretaba las manos de sus acompañantes, segundos después su respiración copiosa se escuchaba nuevamente presa de la fatigues –N-No puedo nana…-declaro Rin al borde de su resistencia –Y-Ya…no puedo más…-susurro sin fuerza después de varios intentos -T-Tengo…tengo mucho sueño…-recalco sintiendo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte aunado de un aturdidor sonido sobre sus tímpanos.

-No Rin…-declaro angustiada Chiro mientras le refrescaba la frente con un paño húmedo –Tienes que hacerlo…-suplico observando cómo Rin cerraba poco a poco sus ojos con pesadez –Tienes que soportarlo…por ti…y por tu cachorro…-murmuro con voz baja dejando que varias lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-Solo un poco mas mi señora –declaro la partera con preocupación y cansancio –vamos…usted puede hacerlo…solo una vez más!

Rin abrió sus ojos una vez más aspirando con fatigues –Aaagh…-–exclamo con dolor y sentimiento echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus puños se soltaban de las muñecas que le sostenían y apresaban con mayor fuerza las sedosas sabanas pujando nuevamente con una mayor fuerza a las veces anteriores –Aaaaaghh! –vocifero incontrolablemente con voz desgarradora al tiempo en que un hermoso chillido irrumpía con el tormentoso ambiente.

Todas las miradas se iluminaron en cuanto aquel pequeño ser exclamo con lo que fue su primer signo de vida, quedando cautivadas por la inquebrantable tenacidad del pequeño por aferrarse a la vida.

El semblante de resignación de Rin reflejo por algunos momentos una tenue sonrisa a pesar de la pesadez de su respiración -Daisuke…-susurro con lagrimas de felicidad y fatigues virando su entre abierta mirada hacia aquel pequeño ser que se encontraba envuelto en sabanas.

-Sesshomaru…-susurro con voz imperceptible virando su borrosa vista hacia el techo desvaneciéndose en instantes.

Chiro con alegría viro en segundos la atención del pequeño a la madre –Dios mío Rin! –exclamo Chiro angustiada mientras observaba como la joven dama desfallecía inconsciente sobre el futon y colocaba la palma de su mano sobre su frente para corroborar que estuviera bien–Gran dama! –exclamaron preocupadas Sagara, Shira y Rioko.

-Está ardiendo! –declaro la anciana asustada mientras colocaba una compresa fría sobre su frente –De prisa! Traigan más agua fría! –ordeno imperante mientras las aprendices salían rápidamente a cumplir con lo dictado.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo Mara…-dicto con preocupación la anciana mientras veía como la fiebre de Rin incrementaba peligrosamente…

-La hemorragia no cede Chiro…-señalo angustiada cambiando los vendajes consumidos por la sangre.

-No…Mara…-contesto Chiro al tiempo en que le daba una infusión de hierbas a Rin para ayudarle a coagular la herida y evitar más pérdida de sangre –Presiona fuerte aquí –ordeno a la partera mientras gruñía con impotencia a sus aprendices por el agua.

-Donde está el agua! Dense Prisa! –exclamo impaciente mientras colocaban astutamente nuevos vendajes sobre la parte baja del vientre, la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Rin se aceleraban minuto a minuto comenzando a delirar en el proceso.

-Aquí esta el agua! –afirmo Maiko junto con Rioko y Sagara cargando grandes vasijas mientras algunas comenzaban a llorar por la desesperación, con rapidez todas comenzaron a humedecer los paños colocándoselos en distintos lugares del cuerpo.

-La fiebre no cede Mara…-declaro al borde de sus lagrimas Chiro después de atender a Rin por varias horas y sin obtener algún resultado alentador

-Me temo…que la señora tiene fiebre puerperal –señalo Mara observando la palidez que reflejaba la piel de Rin, mientras Chiro observaba con angustia a la doncella –No…Rin…-declaro moviendo negativamente la cabeza mientras la abrazaba a ella maternalmente llorando desconsolada –tu no puedes dejarte vencer…-declaro estrujándola como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Todo dependerá de ella ahora…-musito la anciana con desilusión apretando con frustración sus puños –No hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer mas allá de lo físico…-dicto vencida mientras cerraba sus ojos con resignación y algunas lagrimas se escapaban de entre sus parpados.

-S-Sesshomaru…-deliro Rin con sufrimiento –N-No te vayas…no me abandones…-Chiro y Mara solo sujetaron con anhelo su mano al escucharla hablar así…sin que en ningún momento algunas de ellas dejara de llorar.

En todo ese tiempo todos los sirvientes permanecieron atentos al pie de su puerta esperando por alguna noticia alentadora que calmara sus asosegados corazones, Hoshi quien había sido herido en batalla en esos momentos se encontraba pendiente de alguna novedad aun en su condición su corazón latía con miedo de presentir que las cosas no andaban del todo bien…

Finalmente la espera termino cuando Mara salió para dar la desafortunada noticia a todos quienes en respuesta solo inclinaron sus rostros derrotados sintiendo en ese mismo momento la profunda culpa y tristeza por el fracaso cometido –La vida de nuestra señora ahora depende únicamente de su voluntad de querer vivir…-sentencio la anciana junto a Chiro.

-Hoshi-sama –musito Chiro desde su lugar limpiando algunas lagrimas traviesas –Por favor…elabore una kekkai protectora para mi señora y el cachorro…-suplico entre sollozos –ahora que ella esta inconsciente nuestro deber es protegerlo a costa de nuestra vida…-recalco con determinación –no podemos arriesgarnos…

Hoshi-sama solo asintió elevando su báculo sagrado en ese mismo instante para evocar su conjuro, mientras que lejos de allí un daiyoukai en su vuelo percibía tenuemente el aroma que por tantos meses busco incesantemente…la cálida brisa del viento matinal de aquel amanecer llevo consigo aquel inigualable e inconfundible aroma, su enigmática mirada ambarina se entrecerró analizándola con infinito interés –Rin…-cavilo sintiendo ansiedad y confirmando como su corazón volvía a latir con aquella intensidad después de tanto tiempo –Al fin te encontré…-sentencio incrementando la velocidad de su vuelo.

**SE ACEPTA DE TODO! AAAA! POR CIERTO AQUI ESTAN LA RESPUESTA BELLUMY! ALGO TARDE PERO AQUI ESTA!**

**-Bien teneis toda la razon jajajajaja! yo creo que andaba en cayendo por el quinto intento de sueño una deesas noches y fue un error de tecla y valla error! Una sincera disculpa CORAZON! Trate de presionarme con finalizarlo y mira en que cayo jajajajajaja! Vale! Eres muy buena lectora y observadora espero no haberte desilusionado nena! Por cierto! Ya me actualice con tu historia y debo admitir que me perdi! Necesito volver a leer en el capitulo que me quede porque hubo ciertas cosas que me sacaron de jugada JAJAJAJAJA! Lo que le pasa a una por ausentarse verdad!**

**Y lo malo fue que no fueron vacaciones como mencionabas en tus notas...desgraciadamente para mi no fue asi jajajajaja! cambie de trabajo y las responsabilidades aumentaron imaginame! siempre dicen que una tarda en acostumbrarse pero CHICA! ESTO FUE HORRIBLE! XD!**

**Cof! Cof! Ya me sali de contexto...SIGUELE ASI CON TU HISTORIA REINA! VAS SUPER!**

**Y A MIS DEMAS LECTORAS Y SUPER AMIGAS RECUERDE QUE USTEDES SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION! NADA CUESTA CON DARLE UN CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJITO SALE?**

**SE ME KUIDAN MUCHO!**


	18. Regresa a Mi

**Hola Hla Hola! Ijole...a peticion de mis grandes y mejores AMIGAS es que tengo ya listo este capitulo! De plano el trabajo no me dejo esta vez jajajajajaja o es uno o el otro...es increible que ya faltando 2 capitulos me atrase con ellos...me da risa en serio! Pero no quiero dejar esta historia colgada por ahi...la vamos a terminar...como siempre agradezco a SAKURAFLOWER y a VERONIKABLACKHEART por estar siempre conmigo y motivarme! SON LO MEJOR NENAS! Note tambien que algunas de mis hermosas lectoras ya no andan por estos rumbos cosa que me entristece poquito pero pues nimodo eso me gano por tardarme no jejejejeje ya ya con que me lean soy super feliz! de veritas!**

**Bueno no los entretengo mas disfruten!**

Los días fueron transcurriendo lentamente convirtiéndose rápidamente en semanas, el mononoke se había visto obligado a descender sobre una de las aldeas que se encontraban cerca del monte "Harek" debido a la enorme cantidad de energía espiritual que permanecía sobre los prados cercanos a este, bien era conocida la advertencia por entre todos los demonios que habitaban cerca de esas zonas… todo ente demoniaco que tuviese oscuras intenciones y osara violar los límites entre tierras sagradas terminaría purificándose.

Solo algunos seres sobrenaturales con dones excepcionales serian los pocos permitidos que podrían atravesar las barreras de energía espiritual que actuaban como escudo.

El pobre demonio sapo termino mareado por el apesadumbrado olor en el ambiente y no era para menos ya que el mismísimo Sesshomaru aun y con su imponente temple emitía leves descargas demoniacas.

Durante todo ese tiempo Chiro había seguido al pendiente de la dama del castillo, dándole brebajes para fortalecerla y ayudarla a recuperar sus energías, desde aquella fatídica noche la hermosa joven no había vuelto a abrir los ojos…permanecía presa bajo el embrujo de un profundo sueño. Todos los días Chiro y Mara seguían la misma rutina, la aseaban con detallado esmero, cambiaban sus ropas reales y cepillaban su cabello.

Por las tardes llevaban al pequeño cachorro junto a su regazo para hablarle de lo sano y hermoso que estaba, en un intento desesperado por hacerla reaccionar…ambas trataban incansablemente de transmitirle por todos los medios posibles lo ansiosos que se encontraban todos por volverla a ver despierta…de lo feliz que sería si pudiese sostener en sus brazos a su preciado cachorro…

Sin embargo la dulce joven no mostraba señal alguna…haciendo que su tristeza incrementara conforme el paso de los días, si bien la fiebre se había ido y el virus había cedido en su cruel intento de llevársela de ese mundo hace algunas semanas aun no entendían porque Rin no despertaba…la única explicación razonable era que la fiebre hubiese sido demasiado intensa como para sumergirla dentro de aquel estado del que solo ella misma seria capaz de regresar…

El pequeño cachorro había ganado bastante peso desde su nacimiento, afortunadamente dentro del castillo una de las muchachas de la servidumbre había parido dos días después que Rin una hermosa camada de gemelitos y Daisuke había sido amamantado junto a ellos, el temor de que el cachorro resintiera el calor de su madre los invadió durante las primeras semanas pero fue descartándose al comprobar que ganaba peso día con día bajo los cuidados de todos.

Daisuke llevaba sobre su rostro y muñecas las marcas del linaje que portaban por nacimiento los daiyoukais del clan de la luna, todos quedaron impresionados al saber de quien era descendiente pero aun así se reservaron por el inmenso cariño que les tenían al pequeño y a la gran dama.

-Hoshi-sama…-musito Chiro acercándose con respeto hacia el monje quien se encontraba rezando algunas plegarias frente a las puertas del gran templo.

-Que ocurre…Chiro…-contesto virando levemente su rostro en señal de atención.

Chiro aun dudosa decidió hablar lo mas directamente posible –Quizá…deberíamos mandar un pergamino a la gran familia del clan de la luna para notificar sobre el nacimiento de Daisuke…y la situación en la que se encuentra la gran dama…-inquirió decidida sabiendo que tal vez su pequeña podría reaccionar estando rodeada de sus familiares.

El monje frunció el ceño analizando aquello –Tal vez eso sería lo mejor…-pensó mientras en su mente se libraba una batalla entre lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Mientras tanto Maiko quien se encontraba arreglando y aseando en silencio los aposentos de la dulce joven repentinamente soltó el pequeño juego se sabanas que traía en sus manos al observar algo que la dejo completamente helada.

Recostada sobre su futon como cada día Rin comenzó a fruncir el ceño en señal de molestia mientras sus muñecas comenzaban a contraerse moviendo levemente sus dedos por instinto. Maiko abandono toda tarea y salió rápidamente de las habitaciones exclamando a todo pulmón el nombre de Chiro y Hoshi.

Sesshomaru por su parte se acercaba cada vez mas hacia el recinto del que había escuchado hablar, con su energía demoniaca al borde se detuvo por unos breves instantes ya que su instinto le advertía sobre una amenaza que estaba por sobrepasar.

-Hmpf…-suspiro –Así que esta es la barrera de la que aquel demonio ónix hablo –pensó agudizando sus sentidos demoniacos para poder percibir visualmente aquella fina capa que delimitaba ambos territorios –Ahí esta –declaro frunciendo el ceño mientras comenzaba a avanzar para adentrarse en ella.

La marca en el cuello de Rin volvió a emitir leves pulsaciones mientras su dueña respondía silenciosamente a su llamado despertando de aquel profundo letargo, con pesadez y lentitud fue abriendo sus ojos tratando de enfocar su vista borrosa que se trataba de acostumbrar a la luz del día.

En ese mismo instante aquella fina capa de energía se desvaneció al mismo tiempo en que la doncella abría nuevamente sus ojos, aquello desubico solo un poco a el príncipe quien sin darle importancia alguna continuo en su camino, el aroma de Rin se podía percibir con mayor afinidad esta vez…y no solo eso también podía percibir otra esencia…una en la que se encontraban el aroma de ella y el suyo muy mezclados…ahora mas ansioso que nunca prosiguió cuestionándose si podría ser posible lo que sus instintos le indicaban…

-Chiro-sama! Hoshi-sama! –gritaba eufórica Maiko por los pasillos llamando indudablemente la atención de muchos –Despertó! –exclamo emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Chiro y Hoshi interrumpieron su plática prestando atención a lo dicho observando como la aprendiz llegaba hasta ellos con la novedosa noticia –Despertó sus excelencias! Por fin la Gran Dama despertó! –declaro mientras los oyentes se sorprendían y acudían de inmediato para corroborar aquello.

Rin se había sentado sobre el futon, observando con tranquilidad sus alrededores…parecía estar meditativa y ausente mientras su cabello se removía parsimoniosamente con la cálida brisa que anunciaba el principio de la primavera.

Numerosos pasos se escucharon cerca llamando indudablemente su atención, Chiro y Hoshi se detuvieron sorprendidos al observarla despierta mientras esta les devolvía una mirada serena y tranquila –Rin…-musito Chiro con la voz cortada por el llanto y la alegría cubriendo con sus manos su boca.

Hoshi por su parte le demostró su alegría con una sonrisa, Maiko estaba derramando lagrimas junto a las demás muchachas que habían escuchado la noticia, Rin contemplaba a todos sin saber cómo reaccionar, segundos después sorpresa fue el sentimiento que invadió su rostro al sentir como era abrazada por la anciana youkai.

-Oh Rin! Gracias a dios que despertaste! –Musito con infinita alegría Chiro –Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti…pensamos lo peor…

Todas las jóvenes sonreían desde la entrada de sus aposentos mientras otras acudían con rapidez hacia los aposentos del pequeño para llevárselo a su madre.

-Como te sientes? –pregunto Chiro una vez que la soltó para examinarla.

Rin solo entrecerró su vista –Un poco mareada…-musito colocando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza –Me duele…mi cabeza…-susurro contrariada.

-Es normal pequeña –contesto la anciana conciliadoramente –dentro de muy poco se irá…

-E-Esto…N-No…no recuerdo quien soy…-murmuro llamando la atención de todos –Quien soy…?-pregunto dubitativa a Chiro quien estaba sorprendida por la inesperada reacción de la joven –Donde estoy…? Quienes…son…todos ustedes?

-Rin…acaso no recuerdas nada? –cuestiono con preocupación Chiro.

Rin solo negó con la cabeza –entonces mi nombre es Rin…-afirmo virando su mirada hacia los demás que la miraban con angustia y desconcierto –P-Porque…me ven así?

-Porque si es así entonces temo que la fiebre ocasiono consecuencias más graves de lo que pensamos… -respondió con tristeza.

-Fiebre…?-cuestiono Rin nuevamente sin entender nada –De que hablas…yo…-dijo tocándose nuevamente la frente sintiendo como algunas imágenes rápidas deambulaban por su cabeza.

-Rin…-musito Chiro tomándola de las manos –Hace dos meses tu diste a luz a un precioso cachorro…-declaro la anciana observando el rostro de sorpresa de la joven al escuchar aquella noticia.

-Que estás diciendo…-respondió Rin negando con la cabeza mientras en sus ojos se podía ver la confusión y la impotencia de no recordar nada.

-Sin embargo durante la labor de parto…te ataco un virus muy violento y peligroso que te provoco una fiebre muy peligrosa…haciendo que perdieras el conocimiento…-continuo Chiro sujetando con mayor fuerza las manos de la dulce joven.

Rin parpadeaba incrédula asimilando cada noticia y suceso –Durante semanas estuvimos al pendiente de ti…cuidándote…luchando para que despertaras…-dijo sintiendo como la voz se le rompía al recordarlo –pero día con día nuestras esperanzas disminuían al ver que no reaccionabas…que continuabas sin mostrar mejora alguna a pesar de que la fiebre ya había cedido…

-Hasta el día de hoy…-sentencio Chiro con los ojos llorosos mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla –tu eres la señora de este castillo…

Rin solo cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar algo pero todo era inútil…aunque algo llamo inmediatamente su atención…-Dijiste que di a luz a un cachorro…-cuestiono con interés abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

-Si! –dijo Chiro con alegría mientras miraba hacia la entrada de los aposentos y daba la instrucción de que se acercasen con el pequeño.

Un enternecedor sonido por parte del pequeño llamo al instinto de madre que yacía dormido en su interior y sin pensarlo un segundo más se incorporo lentamente observando ansiosa como la dulce joven traía consigo un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sabanas.

Los ojos de Rin brillaron al encontrarse con los del pequeño que la miraba embelesado…reconociendo instintivamente a su madre…-podría…? –fue lo único que musito Rin a Maiko en señal ansiosa de querer cargar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Maiko le sonrió y lo deposito en sus brazos, el contacto con aquel pequeño terroncito de cielo le provoco un estremecimiento en el corazón difícil de explicar mientras se abandonaba a las dulces y hermosas facciones que caracterizaban a ese pequeño…

-Daisuke…-susurro con ternura mientras una hermosa sonrisa se esparcía sobre su rostro dejando atónitos a todos –Mi pequeño…-musito tocando su nariz con la de su cachorro mientras el cachorro emitía sonidos dulces y traviesos de aceptación para su madre…

Los sirvientes poco a poco se fueron retirando para brindarles privacidad dejando solo a Rin y Chiro en la estancia –Como se llama…?-pregunto Rin cautivada mientras dejaba que el pequeño le apresara con sus deditos unos de los suyos.

-Tú lo nombraste…Daisuke…-contesto con ternura Chiro mientras la veía de reojo.

Rin viro su atención hacia ella nuevamente –Entonces…es mío…-declaro contenta mientras lo veía nuevamente.

-Si…-contesto la anciana.

-Quien eres tú? –cuestiono dubitativa mientras se sentía tonta por hacer esa clase de preguntas –Podrías contarme algo de mi vida? –inquirió nuevamente.

Chiro asintió comenzando a relatarle lo que Rin le había contado aquella vez desde que había llegado al castillo, detalle a detalle Rin parpadeo incrédula con cada recuento de sus recuerdos mientras Chiro le recordaba que ella solo podría contarle lo que conocía de ella desde el primer día en que llego al castillo mas no de su vida pasada.

También hablaron de algunas cosas triviales sobre de donde provenía y si tenía familia o estaba casada con alguien, Chiro trato de ser lo más concisa que pudo respecto al tema mencionándole que ella siempre fue muy reservada con todos respecto a esos temas y aun mas en cuanto a el nombre del padre del cachorro.

-Ya veo –musito Rin con decepción observando cómo su pequeño ya se había dormido bajo su regazo.

-Todo esto es tan confuso…-musito Rin mientras en su mente deambulaban nuevamente numerosas imágenes…todas ellas sin sentido y algunas eran borrosas.

-Recuerdas algo de el–pregunto Chiro observando que cerró los ojos con meditación y confusión.

-No…-contesto –Lo único que veo son imágenes borrosas y sin claridad para mi…-confeso sintiéndose culpable por ello.

-Bueno…-dijo la anciana con tranquilidad –no te preocupes…ya lo harás…solo deja que el tiempo lo haga con su paso…-declaro levantándose de su lugar mientras le preguntaba si deseaba salir y dar un paseo por los jardines a que tomara aire fresco.

Rin asintió sintiendo como el pequeño cachorro se aferraba a ella entre sueños.

El atardecer pronto caería…el sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco por entre aquellas empinadas cumbres mientras el parsimonioso caminar del daiyoikai lo llevaba finalmente hacia el final de su camino. Frente a el se encontraban los portones del majestuoso recinto que resguardaba sobre sus muros a su amada hembra y al fruto de su unión.

Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta estas se abrieron otorgándole el paso, Sesshomaru avanzo nuevamente con elegancia marcada aunque por dentro su corazón le insistía que dejase a un lado los preámbulos y la buscase inmediatamente para finalizar con la agonía y el suplicio por no tenerla todo ese tiempo.

-Buenas noches –saludo un joven monje desde la entrada ocultando su sorpresa bajo su actitud seria al encontrar nada más y nada menos que al daiyoukai de la pasada ocasión.

Sesshomaru no contesto sin embargo tampoco mostro actitud hostil alguna.

-A que se debe la visita de un mononoke de su estirpe en este recinto –cuestiono con respeto Hoshi-sama al saber que con los guerreros del clan de la luna jamás se debería bromear o faltar al respeto dada su famosa reputación por ser incuestionablemente frios de carácter y de corazón.

-Rin…-musito con la voz fría y una expresión gélida en su rostro –He venido por ella…

El monje se sorprendió por la declaración tan abierta del daiyoukai –La gran dama del castillo en estos momentos se encuentra ya descansando, me podría decir quien la busca? –cuestiono con respeto nuevamente el monje.

Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño - Sesshomaru…Lord de las Tierras del Oeste –musito serio.

Así que él era el demonio del que le había hablado Rin en aquella ocasión –cavilo el monje mientras lo miraba con cautela –Si usted gusta Lord Sesshomaru puede quedarse en el castillo el tiempo que guste, estoy seguro que nuestra señora lo recibirá con gusto el día de mañana –aclaro extendiéndole su mano izquierda como invitación –Yo mismo veré que su mensaje le llegue esta misma noche.

-No es necesario –declaro el príncipe avanzando con parsimonia hacia los adentros del castillo –Yo mismo la buscare mañana por la mañana –dicto con voz fría mientras le seguía.

-Como usted ordene –declaro el monje llevándolo hacia uno de los aposentos que se encontraban en el ala sur…cerca de donde se encontraba su señora.

Si mi lord me lo permite me gustaría hablarle en privado mañana a primera hora del día –declaro valiente el monje.

Sesshomaru lo miro con insignificancia analizando el significado de sus palabras –Hmpf…-exclamo con indiferencia al tiempo en que se introducía con porte dentro de los aposentos y viraba su mirada ámbar sobre el –Al salir el alba…-susurro con voz gélida desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

El monje solo sonrió entendiendo eso como un si mientras lo reverenciaba y se retiraba de aquel lugar.

Esa noche miles de sensaciones invadían la mente del demonio blanco…su olfato le indicaba que Rin se encontraba a solo 2 habitaciones de la suya…si el así lo quería podría levantarse en ese mismo instante y hacerla suya…pero algo había en las palabras de aquel extraño monje…decidió que lo mejor sería esperar al amanecer…después de todo mañana seria el día en el que por fin tendría entre sus brazos a su mujer.

La noche paso para algunos como un suave respiro hasta el amanecer mientras que para otros se volvió eterna…los rayos del alba comenzaron a cubrir con sus tenues colores el cálido amanecer, los acompasados pasos de un monje se escuchaban por el pasillo anunciando su pronta llegada, Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando hacia un punto fijo de los jardines esperando bajo el armonioso silencio del castillo a aquel que había solicitado una audiencia con él.

-Buenos días Lord Sesshomaru –declaro el joven monje –agradezco de antemano que haya aceptado con generosidad mi petición.

Sesshomaru sin embargo permaneció estoico ante sus palabras virando con elegancia sus doradas orbes hacia él en señal de atención.

-Bien…el asunto del que le quiero hablar es acerca de la dama Rin –musito serio obteniendo completamente la atención del mononoke –Se que usted es el mononoke que la tomo como su compañera y que el único motivo por el que está aquí no es otro sino el recuperarla y llevársela de aquí…-interrumpió sus palabras al notar como el daiyoukai lo examinaba meticulosamente sin embargo continuo – pero debo advertirle de algo que usted desconoce señor…Ella…acaba de despertar tras estar bajo un profundo letargo algunos meses…-señalo con la mayor delicadez –

-Explícate –señalo serio el príncipe frunciendo su ceño con molestia

-Mi señora tuvo una severa complicación durante el alumbramiento de su primogénito…-señalo nervioso el joven monje recordando aquellos días de angustia e incertidumbre –Y esa complicación trajo hasta estos momentos una sola consecuencia…-musito con resignación y pesar –Ella perdió la memoria…

Sesshomaru abrió un poco sus ojos en señal de sorpresa –ahora comprende no es cierto…-cuestiono el monje viendo de soslayo la reacción del daiyoukai –es posible que mi señora no lo recuerde…ella por ahora solamente sabe lo que nosotros sabemos desde su llegada…

El príncipe entrecerró su mirada –cualquier otro detalle esta fuera de nuestro alcance…ella y su cachorro saldrán en unos minutos más al jardín que se encuentra del lado oeste del castillo…he arreglado todo para que nadie los moleste…-declaro con seriedad –espero que mi señora recobre pronto sus recuerdos y su llegada le ayude con ello –señalo reverenciándolo –bien…eso era todo lo que quería informarle…con permiso –musito con respeto abandonando de inmediato el pasillo en donde un imponente príncipe se debatía consigo mismo.

La hermosa mañana pronto retoño bajo la suave y cálida brisa que acariciaba los floridos prados de los jardines del castillo, una hermosa princesa se encontraba sentada sobre un hermoso manto de lavandas y jazmines admirando los alrededores con su esmeralda mirada mientras unas pequeñas manitas acariciaban tiernamente sus mejillas para llamar su atención… un hermoso cachorrito de tres meses se encontraba reposando sobre sus piernas su melena era color blanca con algunos mechones plateados, sus ojos eran de un color oro profundo mientras que su rostro era adornado por una pequeña manchita violácea en la frente y un par de líneas azuleadas muy tenues sobre sus ojos, mejillas y muñecas.

A pesar de sus escasos tres meses el cachorro era muy inquieto y se notaba que tenía gran descendencia y linaje por el poder sobrenatural que se sentía en su interior. Rin observaba detalladamente a su cachorro tratando de recordar aunque fuese algo de su memoria…había pasado 3 meses durmiendo bajo ese largo letargo y ahora su pasado era borroso…solo unas cuantas imágenes circundaban por su memoria pero estas no eran claras y lejos de ayudarla la confundían minuto a minuto… -quien soy…-pensó nostálgica mientras observaba con ternura a su cachorro y como este trataba de cortar las flores que tenía a su alcance.

Sonrió un poco mientras reprendía a su pequeño –No…no… Daisuke…-musito con ternura alejándolo de las flores mientras lo recostaba boca arriba sobre sus piernas y lo recargaba a su pecho para frotar su barriguita con su dedo índice y provocarle cosquillas que despertaron la audible risita del pequeño logrando escucharse por todo el lugar.

Los hermosos ojos de su cachorro le recordaban a alguien que por alguna extraña sensación la hacía sentir ansiosa y a la vez nostálgica… -porque no puedo recordar… -pensó cerrando sus ojos meditativa, el pequeño comenzó a gatear por el prado aprovechando que su madre estaba ausente.

Sesshomaru observaba atento y sorprendido bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura cada expresión y movimiento que hacían aquellas dos personas que se encontraban frente a él a unos metros de distancia…sus ojos temblaban con anhelo al reconocer la silueta que con desesperación busco durante muchos meses… ella se encontraba de perfil sentada sobre el campo de flores su rostro estaba inclinado hacia abajo como si estuviese meditando algo…se veía increíblemente hermosa…su larga y sedosa melena azabache estaba suelta y se encontraba extendida sobre sus alrededores dándole la apariencia de una diosa…su blanca y aperlada piel brillaba con los rayos del sol que bañaban el ambiente…allí estaba ella…su hembra…la dueña de su ser y su corazón sintiendo como este ultimo comenzaba a palpitar con rapidez, su sangre comenzaba a quemarle por las venas mientras que el brillo y color de sus ojos se hacía intenso y profundo…al fin la había encontrado…después de tantos días y noches de pesar al fin estaba frente a aquella ilusión que lo hizo prisionero de incontables pesadillas y pesares.

El cachorro se distancio un poco de su madre al percibir la presencia de alguien más por los alrededores deteniéndose en el acto mientras que con sus puñitos se apoyaba para sentarse y fijar sus doradas orbes hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el príncipe.

El príncipe observaba ensimismado al cachorro…era su cachorro…su hijo…no había ninguna duda de ello…las marcas en su rostro y muñecas eran una clara señal de su descendencia pero por encima de ellas la mancha violácea de su frente…el símbolo de su supremacía e indudable paternidad… una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro por satisfacción estaba seguro de que con el paso del tiempo aquella pequeña manchita se convertiría en una luna creciente igual a la suya.

El cachorro comenzó a olfatearlo desde su lugar mientras soltaba pequeños ronroneos de su garganta, el viento soplo levemente y Rin reacciono al sentir la cálida brisa mover con rebeldía sus largos mechones, con suavidad levanto su rostro y comenzó a abrir sus ojos hacia enfrente quedando prendada de unos hermosos color oro que la observaban anhelantes y con un brillo sin igual, la marca en su cuello comenzó a emitir leves pulsaciones como si la presencia de ese individuo la llamara.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos hacia ellos saliendo de entre las sombras del árbol que lo cubría para dejarse ver y terminar con la distancia de por medio, Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida… al reconocer su imponente figura –es el… -se dijo mientras recordaba al daiyoukai de sus sueños…su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente –que me ocurre…-se pregunto mientras no despegaba su mirada de la de el –mi corazón… porque late tan rápido…-cavilo confundida mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba para recoger a su cachorro.

El príncipe la observo en silencio desde su lugar…lucia mas hermosa que nunca…cuanto tiempo había pasado?…aunque fue poco mas de un año… a él le pareció como si hubiese sido una eternidad…su cabello había crecido desde la ultima vez que la vio…estaba más delgada pero aun podía olfatear y sentir que su aroma y esencia aun se encontraban impregnados levemente sobre su piel.

Rin se inclino para tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos protegiéndolo instintivamente del "extraño" que se encontraba frente a ella, aunque por alguna extraña razón su corazón le indicaba que no debía sentir miedo o temor de él.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongo por un rato…sus miradas eran presas la una de la otra, el hermoso demonio blanco tenía un semblante sereno, serio y al parecer no pensaba decirle nada Rin comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante dicha situación –quien…quien es usted? –pregunto serena sin despegar su esmeralda mirada de la de él.

La pregunta de su hembra lo desconcertó por un momento recordando el porqué estaba allí –entonces…es verdad –susurro con voz baja y ronca recordando lo que le había dicho aquel monje –no me recuerdas Rin… -pensó mientras la observaba con anhelo –perdiste la memoria…-se dijo a si mismo cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

Rin por un momento pensó que no le iba a contestar, noto como su cachorro comenzaba a bostezar para instantes después comenzar a dormirse en su regazo, el parecido que tenía su pequeño con el mononoke era enorme no podía evitar detallar cada facción y rasgo entre ambos su mente comenzó a deambular imaginándose cientos de posibilidades pero que por temor e inseguridad prefería no asentar nada hasta no estar completamente segura de cada una de ellas.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru… soy el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste –contesto con voz ronca el príncipe mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia ellos –y he venido por ti… Rin…-musito esto último con voz sedosa y una mirada penetrante.

Los ojos de Rin temblaron de la emoción al escuchar su voz…-esa voz –pensaba es la misma que escucho en mis sueños… aquella que la hacía derretirse por dentro con el simple hecho de escucharla –de donde me conoce? –volvió a preguntar una vez que salió de su ensoñación.

Sesshomaru estaba tentado en decirle que ella era su hembra…y que el cachorro que sostenía con recelo entre sus brazos era suyo y de ella pero debía esperar –te conocí cuando eras una pequeña niña…en una reunión en donde nuestras familias se volvieron a reunir después de muchos años –musito mirándola ensimismado.

Rin suspiro quería saber más detalles…saber si entre ellos había algo mas… si él era el padre de Daisuke ya que el parecido entre ambos era enorme, además de sentirse extrañamente atraída hacia el…sentía como si una poderosa energía la atrajera en silencio hacia el mononoke que tenia frente a ella –He perdido mis recuerdos…mi memoria y no recuerdo a nadie…–musito con frustración esperando escuchar algo más de lo que los sirvientes en el castillo le habían dicho ya –porque… porque estoy aquí…qué significado tiene usted en mi vida…-pregunto mirándolo ansiosa y a la vez con un tono de desesperación en su voz

El príncipe abrió un poco mas sus ojos en señal de sorpresa en verdad no sabía si contestarle con la verdad y sincerarse con ella… decirle que durante todos estos meses ella fue la que se alejo de el por culpa de su maldito orgullo y soberbia…que él la lastimo y la humillo como nunca nadie lo hizo…apenas acababa de recuperarla y al revelarle eso volvería a perderla pero esta vez…tal vez para siempre –pensó mientras fruncía el ceño molesto por el temor que aquella confesión implicaba –no quiero perderte Rin… no otra vez…-cavilo temeroso con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio de Sesshomaru le indicaba que algo no estaba bien entre ellos pero aun así quería saber la razón…porque sus padres no habían venido con él ni su familia…porque solo él… -porque…me mira así…?-pregunto en un leve susurro mientras le observaba con anhelo esperando que sus preguntas fueran respondidas.

-Porque… te he estado buscando como un loco durante mucho tiempo… -contesto mirándola tiernamente mientras el brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba.

Rin se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero sobre todo por el brillo de su mirada, en su interior volvieron a aparecer las imágenes de sus sueños en donde veía como Sesshomaru la besaba con fervor y amor y ella le correspondía…una de ellas fue el beso que se dieron debajo del roble en el jardín de jade, las otras fueron cuando se entrego a él y el príncipe se encontraba encima de ella haciéndole el amor.

Rin sintió como un profundo y cálido sentimiento la envolvía…mientras le correspondía la mirada con el mismo brillo que la de él, el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose rompió con aquella atmosfera de ensoñación...era la youkai nodriza del castillo quien ya con su cercanía la saco de sus pensamientos mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella –que ocurre Chiro –pregunto Rin serena y con amabilidad.

-Perdona mi niña pero… -dijo la anciana haciendo una leve reverencia –oh…-exclamo sorprendida – Sesshomaru-sama… no sabía que usted se encontraba aquí –musito la anciana reverenciándolo –disculpe mi falta…-concluyo inclinando su cabeza.

Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza mirando de soslayo a la anciana para después dar la orden de no ser molestados ya que deseaba hablar a solas con la princesa.

-Como usted ordene mi señor –asintió la anciana –mi niña si gustas puedo llevarme a Daisuke a su cuna para que descanse –pregunto con dulzura la youkai al percatarse de que el cachorro estaba dormido –estoy segura que de esa manera podrán hablar más tranquilos –musito tomando al cachorro de sus brazos.

El príncipe veía ensimismado lo maternal que su hembra se comportaba con su cachorro…era muy cariñosa y amorosa con el… un sentimiento cálido lo invadió en su interior mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro observaba desde su lugar con mirada serena como su primogénito era depositado en los brazos de la nodriza con ternura por su madre mientras esta lo besaba con amor en su frente –Duerme…mi pequeño… -susurro Rin muy bajo en su oído logrando que el cachorro como respuesta ronroneara entre sueños.

Rin solo le sonrió y le pidió a Chiro que lo cuidara mucho, la nana solo asintió con una sonrisa asegurándole que estaría bien mientras inclinaba su cabeza nuevamente para despedirse de ambos llevándose al cachorro consigo.

Una vez fuera de su vista Sesshomaru acorto la distancia entre ambos tomándola de las manos con ansiedad y delicadeza mientras su mirada se perdía en la de ella, Rin se sobresalto al sentirlo tan cerca…su corazón se acelero al instante…sus mejillas se sonrojaron sorpresivamente evidenciando el nerviosismo del que comenzaba a ser presa, su reacción no paso desapercibida para el príncipe cautivándolo al instante –es precioso…-susurro con voz suave –se ve sano y fuerte para su edad… -esas palabras estaban logrando noquearla... la voz del mononoke era aterciopelada…podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo –cuál es su nombre…? –pregunto con mucho interés y mostrando orgullo por el cachorro.

-Dai…suke… su nombre es Daisuke -contesto Rin con voz apenas audible encontrándose ensimismada por la cercanía del príncipe.

-Me gusta…-susurro con la voz sedosa mientras sonreía y acariciaba con sus garras las manos de su hembra recorriendo con sutiles caricias poco a poco su cuerpo con anhelo y ansiedad y sin poder contenerse más la abrazo con desesperación y ternura aferrándola a su pecho.

-Pensé que te había perdido Rin…-susurro el príncipe con voz ronca hundiendo su rostro en la melena azabache mientras aspiraba hondamente el aroma de su hembra –No tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho…te he estado buscando desesperadamente durante más de un año por cielo, tierra y mar…me volví loco cuando desapareciste…

Rin no sabía cómo reaccionar…estaba impresionada por la reacción de Sesshomaru…entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas…él y ella…pero porque no lo recordaba…un punzante dolor invadió su cabeza quejándose levemente.

-Por favor…-dijo Rin separándose de él bruscamente –no haga esto…-le pidió confundida –no sé porque lo hace pero entiéndame…-musito con su voz temblorosa –no recuerdo mi pasado y no sé quién es usted y tampoco sé lo que usted significa para mí en estos momentos…-confeso con miedo –no puedo… no puedo corresponderle… discúlpeme…-dijo mientras grandes lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse sobre sus ojos.

Sesshomaru se enterneció con su semblante y acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos limpio con cuidado sus lagrimas –tu eres alguien muy especial para mi Rin… -confeso el príncipe mirándola con ternura en sus ojos – te tengo clavada en lo más profundo de mi corazón…eres mi razón de existir…eres la madre de nuestro cachorro…-susurro muy de cerca a sus labios mientras su cálido aliento se impregnaba en su rostro –eres mi hembra…mi Rin…Mi dulce Rin… -ronroneo tiernamente juntando sus frentes a la vez que cerraban ambos sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Rin se estremecía con la cercanía del príncipe…miles de escalofríos la recorrían podía oler la exquisita fragancia varonil, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser y con incesantes ganas que la besara…pero porque…acaso su yo interno que se encontraba dormido lo reconocía?...la marca en su cuello pulsaba con mayor intensidad ahora que lo tenia así de cerca, un extraño calor comenzaba a invadirla sin saber exactamente el porqué.

Su rostro mostraba confusión y agonía al no recordarlo –Sesshomaru… -susurro Rin con su voz anhelante aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Escuchar pronunciar su nombre con ese tono de sus labios hizo que el poco autocontrol de Sesshomaru se derrumbara y sin pensarlo un momento más atrapo sus labios con los suyos en un beso desesperado cargado de amor y pasión…ya no soportaba un momento más quería probarla…sentirla…acariciarla fundirla en su pecho temiendo que todo aquello fuera una vana ilusión y se desvaneciera perdiéndola por segunda vez…

Rin se sorprendió no entendía el porqué pero aquel contacto le gusto…su cuerpo se estremeció y traicionando a su mente le respondió con sentimiento a ese beso y se aferro a él…el beso era dulce, tierno e incitador…el príncipe la besaba con frenesí y amor desmedido…unos suaves hilillos se desprendían de sus parpados ya que deseaba recordar en esos instantes…nuevas imágenes acudieron a su mente en donde Sesshomaru y ella aparecían besándose con pasión y otras en las que hacían el amor sobre un enorme futon… ya no había duda…el mononoke era alguien muy especial para ella, él era el padre de su cachorro…pero necesitaba recordarlo…no podía estar así…viviría en una mentira…

El mononoke desde su lugar apresaba cada vez más a su hembra entre sus brazos, el suave roce de sus manos en su pecho lo hicieron sentirse en la gloria separándose de sus labios por la falta de oxigeno mientras abría con parsimonia sus orbes doradas para mirarla con ternura juntando sus frentes nuevamente. La respiración de ambos era copiosa –perdóname…-susurro el príncipe con su voz ronca y sedosa –fue un impulso que ya no pude controlar…durante tantos meses añore tocar tu piel, sentir tu aroma… y probar tus labios… -musito deseoso delineando con su dedo índice el contorno de sus labios.

-Perdóneme –susurro Rin separándose confundida por el cumulo de emociones que en esos instantes la invadían –pero necesito estar sola…-musito con la voz llena de angustia –necesito pensar y tratar de recordar…no quiero vivir mi vida a medias…-susurro cerrando sus ojos con tristeza –vivir en una mentira…-dijo soltándose de su agarre mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del castillo con paso apresurado dejando al príncipe con un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Aturdida caminaba a prisa sobre los enormes corredores del Castillo…ese beso había despertado demasiadas emociones en su interior…no tenía idea de que la presencia de aquel imponente mononoke la desestabilizara emocionalmente a tal grado…un fuerte sonido zumbaba en el interior de su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño por molestia –que me está sucediendo…-se recriminaba –porque no puedo recordarlo…porque no puedo recordar nada… –se decía nostálgica mientras entraba a sus aposentos y ponía el cerrojo derrotada.

Así recargada sobre la enorme puerta Rin trataba de calmarse mientras con sus dedos delineaba el contorno de sus labios –me beso… -se decía a sí misma con los ojos cerrados –fue dulce… tierno… apasionado…y…me gusto…-cavilo cautivada evocando en su mente el momento en el que el hermoso demonio blanco la sostenía posesivamente en su abrazo -…Sesshomaru…-susurro ensimismada mientras abría sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirando hacia los alrededores de su habitación.

En el fondo de la enorme habitación se encontraba Daisuke dormido en su cuna, esta se mecía con suavidad y lentitud mientras las cortinas del enorme ventanal de al lado se hondeaban por el paso de la suave brisa primaveral…Rin miraba y acariciaba con ternura a su cachorro…era una réplica exacta de Sesshomaru…su tez, su cabellito, sus ojos…sus marcas de nacimiento…pero su sonrisa definitivamente era la suya…-al fin se quien es tu padre…mi amor… -susurro inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente – y ahora no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer…

Sesshomaru desde el jardín podía olfatear el dulce aroma de su hembra ubicando con exactitud sus aposentos –por fin te encontré…Rin –pensó mientras permanecía con un semblante serio y conservaba su porte de elegancia –nunca más te alejaras de mi…eres mía y siempre lo serás…-cavilo mientras sus hermosas orbes doradas se entrecerraban mostrando en ellas un brillo de determinación.

-Discúlpeme mi señor –musito la anciana youkai a unos pasos de distancia del príncipe –sus aposentos ya están listos y se encuentran ubicados en el ala este del palacio…junto a los de la princesa como usted lo ordeno –dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

El príncipe la miro de soslayo y con un asentimiento le contesto –retírate –musito con voz seria e indiferente mientras comenzaba a avanzar con parsimonia hacia los enormes robles del jardín y desaparecía entre estos.

El castillo se vio envuelto pronto por las penumbras del anochecer mientras los sirvientes comenzaban a iluminar los pasillos con candelabros grandes y majestuosos, el daiyoukai se encontraba recostado sobre la corteza de un gran roble con semblante sereno y tranquilo…la princesa no había salido de sus aposentos en todo el día desde su encuentro y ciertamente estaba seguro que no lo haría…la razón era el…su hembra estaba confundida y le temía…con molestia abrió un poco sus orbes doradas…el jamás le haría daño alguno y menos ahora que tenían a su cachorro…levanto su vista hacia el estrellado cielo contemplando en todo su esplendor a la hermosa luna llena que se avistaba por los alrededores del enorme castillo.

Rin continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su futon…de su frente corrían algunas gotas de sudor…estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

_-SUEÑO DE RIN-_

_-Metete de una buena vez esto en la cabeza… yo NO te ENGAÑE! –exclamo furiosa encarando a Sesshomaru - Tu PONZOÑOSA mente ensucia y tuerce con pensamientos impúdicos la verdad! Fue un malentendido y NADA MAS! Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita!Porque te niegas a escuchar! –exclamo desesperada y molesta._

_-De acuerdo… Cuéntame los sorditos detalles! –Musito con sarcasmo – Habla! –Mascullo entre dientes - Te toco!...Te beso!...Te acaricio!...SE REVOLCÓ contigo el muy PERRO! –vocifero furico presa de los celos mientras la empujaba hacia atrás con su propio cuerpo sin despegar su dorada mirada ni un solo instante de la de ella_

_-NO me acosté con EL! –Exclamo asustada y con voz temblorosa –Trate de rechazarlo pero él me domino…me FORZÓ! -musito con lagrimas en los ojos y frunciendo el ceño con dolor –le dije que yo no lo AMABA y que NUNCA podría corresponderle –exclamo alterada defendiéndose frente a la imponente presencia del mononoke –pero NO le importo –musito resignada y alterada._

_-Y por qué DEMONIOS te BESO! –Vocifero furioso_

_-Porque quería que le diera una oportunidad! –contesto alterada y con respiración agitada –Demostrarme que EL era mejor que TU y que lo que YO sentía por ti solo era algo simple y pasajero que él se encargaría de borrar! –musito alterada con la voz temblorosa y lagrimas sobre sus mejillas_

_-Y pretendes que te crea cuando veo que eres condescendiente con él! –musito molesto Sesshomaru –_

_-ES LA VERDAD! –Exclamo dolida y al borde de sus fuerzas._

_Mentirosa… Arpía traicionera….eres una zorra! –Exclamo molesto el príncipe mientras la empujaba hacia el tronco de un roble –Una escoria insignificante… que no vale nada –dijo con voz ronca llena de reproche mientras sus orbes doradas la miraban con rabia e insignificancia._

_Rin aun con lagrimas en los ojos retrocedía amedrentada por sus palabras y su hostigamiento –no…-susurraba dolida mientras ladeaba su cabeza y lo encaraba –basta! –exclamo cacheteándolo con fuerza en el instante –No pienso escucharte ni un minuto más! –dijo dolida._

_Enfurecido la tomo con agresividad de la muñeca asiéndola hacia el –Escúchame bien! –Demando -Lo que yo quería de ti ya lo obtuve…-recalco con la voz gruesa y fría mientras fruncía el ceño despectivamente Rin soltó un gemido adolorido por la presión de sus garras en su muñeca y el susto –y lo tomare nuevamente cuando así lo desee! –advirtió zarandeándola hacia el suelo con fuerza para hacerla caer, Rin soltó un alarido de dolor mientras era vencida por las lagrimas y el llanto silencioso aquellas palabras la estaban lastimando y humillando._

_-FIN SUEÑO RIN-_

Con un movimiento brusco y la respiración agitada se incorporo sobre su futon sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con velocidad como si quisiera salírsele de su pecho, estaba impactada por ese sueño…todo parecía tan real…las pupilas de sus ojos temblaban mientras trataba de controlar su copiosa respiración –que fue todo eso…-pensó asustada y con lagrimas sobre sus pupilas -habrá sido real…?-se pregunto mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar…

Sollozo en silencio por algunos minutos…-tengo miedo…-musito mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro…el aire se colaba por entre las cortinas dándole el sosiego que necesitaba para tranquilizarse…

Salió de sus aposentos vistiendo solo su kimono para dormir…su larga melena azabache le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus tobillos…con un caminar lento comenzó a recorrer los estrechos pasillos de los jardines aspirando la tranquilidad de los alrededores…los ruidos de la fauna se escuchaban tenues y misteriosos…el agua que corría sobre la fuente del jardín central fluía con menor cause esta vez…

Se acerco para sentarse sobre la angosta bardilla de los bordes mientras con sus dedos daba ligeros despuntes al agua dejando que las traviesas gotas que se adherían en cada contacto se esparcieran sobre la superficie provocando numerosas ondas…su mirada se encontraba perdida en ese momento.

El príncipe se encontraba descansando sobre su futon pero al olfatear como la dulce fragancia de su hembra se esparcía por los corredores del castillo salió motivado por su curiosidad saltando por el balcón de sus aposentos mientras con diestros saltos se colocaba sobre la rama de un viejo roble para observarla sigilosamente…con suma elegancia se bajo de un leve salto del viejo árbol acercándose con parsimonia hacia ella poco a poco sin hacer el menor ruido hasta estar a escasos pasos de ella…

-Usted tampoco puede dormir –musito ella…ladeando su cuerpo en su dirección sabiendo que el príncipe estaba a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru solo abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa pero conservo su gélida postura –no…-contesto sereno.

A veces me tranquiliza venir a este lugar cuando tengo pesadillas –susurro con serenidad mientras lo miraba de soslayo a la vez que observaba al el gran astro y las estrellas. Pero el príncipe no le respondía absolutamente nada solo la observaba en silencio.

Al sentirse observada de esa manera Rin se sonrojo acaloradamente…que era lo que tenían aquellas hermosas orbes color oro que la hacían sentir así…en un impulso por frenar aquel misterioso comportamiento se levanto de su lugar parpadeando lentamente para invitarlo silenciosamente a que le hiciera compañía y caminara a su lado.

El príncipe se acerco poco a poco mientras ella se giraba con expresión serena comenzando a caminar por los enormes jardines, la presencia del hermoso demonio blanco pronto se acompaso junto a su caminar situándose muy cerca de ella por su lado izquierdo…-he estado perdida durante mucho tiempo no le parece… -musito Rin tratando de entablar una conversación.

Sesshomaru la miro de soslayo asintiendo levemente mientras volvía a su mirada hacia el frente.

-Como…como era yo antes…-pregunto Rin con aire inocente…-es decir…era diferente a como soy ahora?

-No –contesto el príncipe mirándola nuevamente –sigues teniendo la misma personalidad aunque….-musito deteniéndose en la última parte.

-Aunque…que? –pregunto curiosa devolviéndole la mirada con brillo.

Sesshomaru solo entrecerró la vista meditando en sus palabras.

-Vamos dígame…-suplico con aire infantil reflejando aquella inocencia que le encantaba ver al príncipe.

Sesshomaru giro su rostro un poco abriendo nuevamente su ambarina mirada mientras la encaraba –Tu belleza… ha engrandecido desde la última vez que te vi… -susurro con voz aterciopelada y ronca sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

Rin se sonrojo un poco más al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad correspondiéndole indirectamente…-por favor no empiece con eso de nuevo…-suplico Rin al borde sus nervios su dulce aroma comenzaba a emanar como seductoras estelas hacia el olfato agudo del daiyoukai indicándole que su presencia la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Sesshomaru giro su rostro hacia adelante comenzando con su singular andar nuevamente decidiendo que lo mejor sería no presionarla y que las cosas se dieran con tranquilidad.

Rin al principio simplemente se confundió por su respuesta pero después entendió con sus acciones que no la molestaría con eso nuevamente, la caminata se alargo llevándolos hacia un claro en donde se podía vislumbrar con mejor claridad la lluvia de astros y estelas de la noche…en todo ese momento Rin no dejo de preguntar acerca de su pasado…algunas respuestas las asociaba con las imágenes en sus sueños aunque no eran del todo claras…solo faltaba por preguntar qué clase de relación sostenían ella y Sesshomaru en su pasado…pero la sola idea de preguntarle hacia que una terrible vergüenza la invadiera…

-Hay algo más que desees saber? –pregunto Sesshomaru desde su lugar mientras observaba como Rin mantenía su mirada fija sobre el manto estelar

Rin abrió un poco sus ojos al tener aun presente aquel tema en su mente, un tenue carmín se apodero de sus mejillas mientras le miraba de soslayo dejándole ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Otra vez se sonrojaba…que numero de sonrojo era ese…no tenía idea…pero se veía hermosa y le encantaba verla reaccionar así sin embargo debía permanecer bajo esa postura…controlar sus impulsos y dejar que ella diera el siguiente paso.

-Yo…-susurro Rin tímida mientras sus ojos temblaban expectantes ante la serena mirada del príncipe –yo quisiera…saber…

Sesshomaru la observo un largo rato pensando en la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta…tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería en ese momento y cuál era la razón principal de estar allí…recuperarla a ella y a su cachorro…protegerlos…pero para ello lo primero era ganarse la confianza de su hembra ya que en esos momentos ella no recordaba su pasado y con ello toda su historia, pero de algo estaba seguro… aquel profundo amor que tuvo hacia el aun permanecía intacto en lo más profundo de su corazón…y su tarea era reavivarlo…hacerlo arder nuevamente de entre las cenizas…

-Rin…-musito con su voz aterciopelada y ronca desde su lugar –quiero que regreses a mi lado…-continuo entre abriendo esas penetrantes orbes doradoras mientras la miraba de soslayo con un semblante sereno y seductor.

Rin se quedo sin palabras al escucharlo mientras abría un poco más sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas en señal de sorpresa.

-Pero en este momento tu no me recuerdas…-sentencio el orgulloso daiyoukai desviando su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo disimulando el efecto que tenían en su ser esas palabras…durante un par de minutos ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna…Sesshomaru seguía observando al bello astro mientras Rin seguía sintiéndose ansiosa y con nervios…

- Eso…le…molesta? –pregunto Rin mirándolo con expresión de duda

-No –contesto Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño con disgusto…

-Entonces…Me llevara… con usted? –pregunto con la voz un poco dudosa mientras sentía como la incertidumbre la comenzaba a invadir.

-No… –musito Sesshomaru nuevamente con el mismo tono –si no es eso lo que quieres… -continuo cerrando sus ojos…pero la realidad era otra…si quería llevársela de allí…llevarla al palacio del oeste junto con su cachorro…

Una inexplicable tranquilidad la invadió al escuchar sus palabras aunque también no quería que con ello el se marchara de su lado…no entendía el porqué pero en su corazón se comenzaba a formar una sensación de vacío al imaginarse que el desistiría y se marcharía dejándola allí.

Sesshomaru se levanto de su lugar con serenidad y dándole la espalda comenzó a avanzar parsimoniosamente alejándose de allí, Rin al sentir como aquellas suposiciones se hacían realidad sintió temor y sin pensarlo hablo.

-Por favor NO se valla…-suplico temerosa desde su lugar levantándose inmediatamente de su lugar.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido deteniendo su andar, sin embargo no volteo permaneció serio y conservo su gélida postura desde aquel lugar.

Sus hermosos ojos temblaban y su corazón latía con gran velocidad…ni ella misma sabia la razón de aquel impulso y ciertamente estaba desconcertada…-Yo…yo…-murmuro Rin con nerviosismo y timidez –No he dicho que no me agrade…su cercanía…-susurro con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

El príncipe se giro de lado sin inmutarse observándola desde su lugar con aquella mirada penetrante, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante dichas circunstancias su corazón de demonio le aclamaba con fuerza estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos, apoderarse de aquellos labios que solo habían sido suyos pero que ahora le rehuían…

-O es acaso que ya se canso de mi persona–musito con la voz angustiada por el profundo temor a que aquello fuese cierto –si es así…entonces yo…-murmuro cabizbaja pero un cálido contacto en su barbilla la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

Sesshomaru tomaba delicadamente su mentón con una de sus garras ejerciendo poca presión para hacerla virar su hermosa mirada hacia la de él, el semblante en el rostro de Rin era de sorpresa e incredulidad ya que no sintió cuando el daiyoukai acorto nuevamente la distancia entre ambos –jamás digas eso…-susurro con voz sedosa el príncipe acercándose más de lo debido a su rostro ejerciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para controlar sus impulsos –ustedes son lo más valioso en mi vida…-susurro con la voz entrecortada mientras juntaba nuevamente sus frentes –es que acaso no lo entiendes…mi vida no tiene sentido si no te tengo a mi lado…moriría sin ti…no soportaría perderte de nuevo…-murmuro desesperado mientras tocaba con sutileza su hermoso rostro y la encaraba nuevamente con aquellas hermosas orbes doradas…-no lo soportaría –recalco cerrando los ojos con vehemencia.

Rin estaba encantada bajo su hechizo ya que no despegaba sus ojos ni un solo momento de las expresiones de su príncipe -Te amo Rin…-susurro con dificultad observando de nuevo como aquel sutil carmesí invadía las mejillas de aquella hermosa mujer –Te amo desesperadamente…-musito Sesshomaru con anhelo –Déjame amarte…protegerte…-trago con dificultad –no sabes como deseo hacerte el amor en estos momentos, sentirte mía –murmuro con voz ronca y deseosa mientras acariciaba con ternura cada tramo de piel en el rostro de su hembra –con cada segundo que pasa y te tengo así de cerca me es cada vez más difícil el poder controlarme.

Rin cerro sus ojos cautivada mientras colocaba con firmeza una de sus manos sobre la garra del mononoke que posaba sobre su rostro -No deseo que me temas…no quiero que me tengas miedo…jamás te haría daño…jamás…-murmuro con pesadez tratando de ejercer nuevamente el poco autocontrol que le quedaba –Tu aroma es tan exquisito…tan embriagador -susurro liberando con dificultad el aire de sus pulmones y juntando sus frentes con ternura -pero esa es una decisión que dependerá solamente de ti…yo no interferiré en ella…-musito resignado abriendo nuevamente sus doradas orbes.

Rin asintió con suavidad mientras le correspondía con una mirada dulce sin tener intenciones de querer separarse de él –Hay algo que desees ahora? –Cuestiono el daiyoukai tratando de controlar su respiración por tenerla así de cerca, entonces los ojos de Rin lo inspeccionaron con ternura –Las estrellas…-susurro Rin con una voz casi inaudible.

Sesshomaru por su parte se fue separando de ella poco a poco hasta estar a una distancia prudente, su figura comenzó a brillar intensamente convirtiéndose instintivamente en el majestuoso perro blanco, Rin abrió con sorpresa sus ojos observando como el imponente canino le miraba con vehemencia mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto. Su mirada se suavizo y sin meditarlo se acerco hacia el extendiendo su mano derecha para acariciar ese frondoso y terso pelaje.

El poderoso mononoke exhalo un bramido de satisfacción cerrando sus ojos ante el suave contacto mientras retraía su cabeza hacia los cielos conforme la dulce princesa recorría con sus dedos el blanquecino pelaje, sus miradas chocaron entonces brindándole la seguridad y confianza necesaria para montarlo –Sujétate bien –declaro el príncipe levantándose con un ágil movimiento para surcar los cielos y cumplirle su deseo.

La risa de Rin fue casi imperceptible mientras esta se abrazaba a su lomo, la suave brisa del viento agitaba con suavidad su larga melena extendiéndola con simetría junto a la extensa melena peli plateada, con lentitud fue incorporándose poco a poco con sus ojos cerrados aun al sentirse segura, el viento acariciaba con suavidad su rostro y entonces los abrió…quedándose prendada por el hermoso y mágico panorama que la rodeaba.

Con incontenible alegría Rin exhalo incrédula reconociendo lo cerca y a la vez lejos que estaba de las estrellas –Las estrellas…-musito con alegría y felicidad elevando su mirar hacia el profundo manto –Estoy…estoy con ellas…-declaro encantada extendiendo poco a poco sus brazos hacia los costados para abandonarse a las sensaciones -Son hermosas…todo esto es tan maravilloso –afirmo reflejando una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sesshomaru surco durante algunas horas los estrellados cielos elevándose en algunas ocasiones para brindarle una vista esplendorosa de los vastos prados de flores y lagunillas brillantes que se bañaban con los rayos del bello astro –Es…precioso –musito encantada acariciando con ternura sus yemas contra el suave pelaje del mononoke, en ese momento su corazón latía con fuerza y emoción…sintiéndose dichosa, feliz y ciertamente cautivada por la cercanía del príncipe.

Con sutileza el daiyoukai descendió de los cielos para descender sobre el balcón de sus aposentos, la sutil bruma que cubría los prados del castillo aun permanecía presente dándole un aspecto enigmático y propio para el cortejo, la princesa se bajo con cuidado de su lomo volteándose inmediatamente hacia él.

Su figura brillo nuevamente desvaneciendo su transformación demoniaca para regresar a su forma natural, su ambarino mirar se centro nuevamente sobre ella –Gracias…-musito Rin acortando la distancia entre ellos aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es esto lo que deseabas –musito Sesshomaru con voz ronca y sedosa mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante, intensa y abrasadora.

El sonrojo de Rin incremento y sin soportarlo mas desvió su mirada de la suya por vergüenza y timidez, el corazón del príncipe entonces latió con mayor intensidad decidió a no dar marcha atrás y con sutileza coloco una de sus garras sobre su barbilla para levantarla y obligarla a mirarlo nuevamente… el brillo de su mirada lo cautivo en demasía…

Rin sentía como su pecho se encontraba agitado…ya no tenia miedo… en aquel momento se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones humedeciendo sus labios al sentirse presa del nerviosismo que le provocaba su cercanía, los sentidos sobre naturales del príncipe se activaron con agudeza sintiendo el sutil cambio de su aroma acortando la distancia restante entre los dos –Porque tu corazón late con tanta fuerza ahora–cuestiono Sesshomaru con voz sedosa cerca de su oído recorriendo y acortando con torturosa lentitud el camino hacia sus labios –Tienes miedo? –pregunto chocando su cálido aliento contra el de ella presa de sus instintos.

Rin suspiraba con dificultad,-No…-susurro sintiendo como su piel comenzaba a erizarse y los latidos de su corazón a galopar sobre su pecho con mayor remarque –Ya no… -susurro abriendo sus ojos al compas de los de el –Sesshomaru…-declaro con debilidad respirando copiosamente y perdiéndose en su enigmático mirar y varonil fragancia, sus narices rozaban constantemente –Detente…

-No…Rin…no me pidas que pare…no ahora…-susurro perdiendo los estribos de poco autocontrol que le quedaba adueñándose por completo de sus labios en un beso arrolladoramente apasionado y frenético que Rin sin dudar respondió, el príncipe gruño con vehemencia reclamando como suyo cada gramo de su alma con aquel suave, cálido e incitante contacto –no ahora que tu también me deseas…tanto como yo a ti…-exhalo con pesadez apretándola contra su pecho.

Su corazón palpitaba al unisono con el de ella…reconociéndose y reencontrándose nuevamente después de tantos meses de dura separación…esa noche con aquel dulce enlace Rin había aceptado su propuesta…

**Si si si si viene la recompensa en el siguiente! Y el desquite jejejejeje una reconciliacion...por decirlo asi que UFFF sera candente LO JURO!**

**Y como nunca esta de mas decirlo UN REVIEW sobre sus sugerencias me haria todavia mas feliz!**

**Gracias a todas aquellas lindas y bellas lectoras que aun me siguen por aqui en VERDAD LO APRECIO y a los lectores(as) silenciosas tambien! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**SE ME CUIDAN!**


	19. No es Destino, Es mi Decision

**Bien...la verdad es que no tengo perdon verdad, cuantos meses fueron de profunda ausencia? 4, 5 o 6 quizas? ya perdi la cuenta...la razon...bueno...hay muchas pero recordarlas me crispa el alma...el tiempo que me ha ido quedando ya lo he aprovechado un poco como veran, quiero terminar esta historia con la que muchas personas me han seguido a lo largo de un año y cachito y pues para serles sincera no tenia contemplado demorar mucho...pero pues las responsabilidades de la vida diaria son las que rigen hehehehe...ya sabran a que me refiero...**

**Bueeeno...dejando a un lado este discursillo cursi que ni se si funcionara como disculpa quiero agradecer a infinitamente mis mas fieles lectoras que me han estado dando ejem...picones y jalones de orejas para terminar con esta historia que nomas no se ve para cuando jajajajaja! ya ya en serio prometo terminarla este mes... quiero dedicar este capitulo a SAKURAFLOWER y VERONICACLACKHEART dos de mis mejores amigas que conoci gracias a este medio, MUCHAS GRACIAS por apoyarme y porque no...POR JALARME LAS OREJAS JAJAJAJA! Aqui esta el resultado de ello...aunque mis orejas esten bien hinchadas! Hahahaha es broma! Es broma!**

**Oh! Oh! y no creas que me olvide de ti! Si si! de la nueva lectora que se animo tambien a dejarme un review y me dijo que lo continuara ;) ya ven que si leo los reviews! Bueno ora si ya estuvo bueno jajajaja les dejo la conti! Disfruten!**

Los días siguientes a aquel encuentro fueron muy prometedores Sesshomaru no perdía la oportunidad de re-conquistar a su hembra, cada vez que se acercaba a ella podía notar el creciente nerviosismo que la invadía con su sola cercanía…era cautivadoramente hermosa… sus sonrojos eran cada vez más evidentes y aunque no lo expresara tácitamente aquellas miradas furtivas que ambos se dedicaban y hasta en ocasiones ambos resultaban encontrarse descubiertos eran un alucinógeno muy estimulante para el daiyoukai…

Rin se sentía perdida cada vez más en las profundas orbes ambarinas que la admiraban con recelo como si no existiese algo más hermoso e importante en ese mundo…el hermoso demonio blanco se iba adueñando de su corazón poco a poco sin siquiera notarlo ocupando por momentos la mayor parte de sus pensamientos…las dulces imágenes que de vez en cuando rondaban por su mente despertaban su curiosidad innata tentándola a explorar bajo su propio riesgo si todas ellas fueron reales o solo el producto de su imaginación…pero al tenerlo frente a frente se cohibía y su timidez se apoderaba de ella.

-Esto no puede seguir así…mi corazón late con fuerza…y mi cuerpo comienza a despertarse al sentirlo cerca de mi…como deseo que…-susurro pausada -Quiero…quiero que me toque… –cavilo Rin mientras abría sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar los anhelos más profundos de su corazón–pero en que estoy pensando…-pensó asustada y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas –porque lo deseo de esa manera….

Últimamente las imágenes de momentos entre ellos dos le venían muy seguido a la mente… deseaba recordar con ansiedad lo que fuera…pero su mente aun era un mar de pensamientos y emociones indescifrables, allí estaba ella sentada sobre un vasto campo de flores silvestres mientras la hermosa luz de la luna bañaba con su tenue luz su hermosa cabellera azabache… su mirada esmeralda estaba perdida en algún punto de aquellos hermosos prados…su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente divagaba sobre un recuerdo en especial que tuvo hace varias noches…una noche de luna llena…

_FLASH BACK_

_La tenue luz de la hermosa luna llena se colaba sobre las rendijas del enorme ventanal del balcón de una habitación que era cubierta por las penumbras, sin embargo se podía vislumbrar la silueta de dos amantes sentados sobre un enorme y mullido futon… era Sesshomaru besándola con una pasión descomunal, ternura deseable apegándola posesivamente con sus garras a su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con ella…-Que es lo que me has hecho Rin…tu dulce aroma…todo tu ser…me has embrujado con el… -musito con la voz sedosa y la respiración agitada separándose solo un poco para mirarla profundamente a los ojos…aquellos hermosos ojos color oro llenos de brillo, ternura y amor…-Te Amo Rin… -susurro juntando sus frentes con anhelo - Mi dulce y hermosa Rin… -ronroneo extasiado volviendo a clamar la humedad de sus labios con un beso cargado de mayor pasión recostándola lentamente sobre el futon con su propio peso mientras sus garras la recorrían con ansiedad… poco a poco fue abandonando sus labios sabor miel para besar su barbilla devorando a su paso cada centímetro de piel descubierta con su lengua junto a una senda de besos y caricias mientras sus garras corrían con anhelo la sedosa tela del kimono que cubría con recelo aquel prominente cuerpo de diosa –Sesshomaru… -jadeo Rin con la voz corrompida por el deseo arqueando a la vez su espalda y acariciando con ternura la blanca melena del mononoke._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Frunció con anhelo sus parpados recordando aquellas imágenes…aquellas en donde se veía a sí misma enamorada del príncipe que en esos momentos acaparaba sus pensamientos –Por favor… -susurro mirando hacia al cielo estrellado con lagrimas en sus ojos –quiero recordarlo…sin importar lo duro que sea mi pasado… ya no quiero vivir así…-se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba sus ojos y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Rin... –escucho decir su nombre de una voz ronca, misteriosa y sedosa identificando al instante a su portador mientras con discreción limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su kimono, con lentitud se giro de lado para observarlo discretamente mostrando anhelo y brillo en su mirada mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su delicado rostro.

-Buenas noches… -musito sonriente mientras el rastro de lágrimas desaparecía de sus hermosos ojos.

Sesshomaru pudo oler el salado liquido y frunciendo el ceño con parsimonia se acerco a ella y se inclino para mirarla detalladamente con su penetrante mirada ambarina–Estuviste llorando –afirmo mientras la tomaba con delicadeza de la barbilla serio y sereno acercando su rostro considerablemente al de ella.

Rin estaba muy sonrojada al tenerlo así de cerca –Como…Como lo supo? –se pregunto a si misma sorprendida abriendo sus ojos un poco mas por la impresión, sus pupilas temblaban y el brillo de ellas se podía vislumbrar con facilidad –Yo…yo no... –susurro nerviosa atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

-Y no me engañes porque puedo olerlo –advirtió serio entrecerrado su mirada – Porque llorabas? –pregunto sonando la pregunta más bien como si fuera una orden.

Rin simplemente no podía articular palabra, estaba hipnotizada por la imponente figura del príncipe –Que sucede…?–pregunto en un susurro Sesshomaru mirándola con un brillo de ternura en sus ojos al notar como lo observaba ensimismada y aprovechando su distracción acorto aun más la distancia entre ambos sujetándola posesivamente por la cintura.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, ambos podían sentir su tibio aliento impregnándose con el suyo sobre su piel de cada uno, las doradas orbes no se despegaban de las esmeraldas que lo miraban anhelantes y a la expectativa…Rin en su interior se sentía febril…deseosa…su mente era un completo caos y el sentirlo así de cerca no ayudaba en nada –no… no es nada… -reacciono nerviosa y avergonzada ladeando su rostro al no ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Sesshomaru cautivado tomo con suavidad con una de sus garras su barbilla nuevamente para hacerla virar el rostro y mirarlo…podía sentirlo…su dulce aroma se lo decía claramente…Rin estaba deseosa y febril su nerviosismo la delataba y todo por tenerlo así de cerca, escuchaba como su corazón latía rápidamente al unísono junto con el de el por la emoción mientras en su mirada reflejaba la inocencia y timidez –Rin… -ronroneo grave aspirando hondamente su aroma mientras la apegaba más a su musculo pecho.

Rin simplemente cerró los ojos con ahincó dejándose envolver –Por favor… no hagas esto mas difícil… -susurro con dificultad mientras sentía como su frente descansaba junto a la del príncipe –Ya es suficiente no poder recordarte… no me tortures mas… -musito triste y desesperada.

Sesshomaru no aflojo su agarre ni un ápice por el contrario corrió una de sus garras por su espalda acariciándola mientras que despegaba su frente solo un poco de la de ella para depositar un suave beso sobre la de ella abriendo sus hermosos ojos color oro con desesperación –Si tan solo me recordaras Rin…-pensó mirando hacia algún punto en el horizonte -Todo sería más fácil si me recordaras… -susurro apegándola a su pecho –no sabes lo difícil que es controlarme…cuando te tengo así de cerca…

Rin simplemente se aferro a su abrazo sintiéndose tibia por dentro –no quiero separarme de él…no quiero…-pensaba desesperada cuando sintió una leve pulsación en su cuello –que es esta sensación… -cavilo al sentir que las pulsaciones se hacían cada vez más notorias, era como si la marca en su cuello reconociera la presencia de Sesshomaru…lentamente se separo de él deslizando una de su manos suavemente sobre la marca topando con algo frio que reposaba sobre su piel…en ese instante recordó que desde que recupero la consciencia traía consigo un colgante.

Con lentitud introdujo sus dedos sobre los bordes de la tela del kimono en su cuello sacando la fina cadena que se escondía entre sus ropajes, Sesshomaru la observaba atento y lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante, Rin sacaba una delgada y reluciente cadena de oro que sostenía un hermoso colgante en forma de luna creciente empuñado con oro y piedras preciosas…-Esto… –musito Rin nerviosa y sonrojada –lo traía puesto el día que me desperté…-dijo mientras observaba la reacción del daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru con serenidad se acerco nuevamente a ella tomando con sus garras el colgante junto con las manos de su hembra

–Este fue el regalo que te di…-susurro con la voz sedosa mirándola profundamente a los ojos –el día en el que te reclame como mía …-musito acariciando con una de sus garras la mejilla derecha de Rin.

–Esa noche me adueñe de tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu espíritu… y tu alma… -gruño bajo recordando todo de aquella noche –te hice mi hembra… y te entregue todo mi ser por igual…-susurro delineando con delicadeza los labios de ella mientras las caricias en su rostro incrementaban.

Rin lo miraba ensimismada en silencio –te hice el amor toda la noche…-ronroneo el príncipe cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a su rostro dándole leves roces a su nariz con la suya –y las siguientes también… -continuo mientras comenzaban con una danza hipnótica con sus rostros en donde el mononoke le daba esporádicos besos con los roces que hacían involuntariamente entre sus labios –me embrujaste completamente… adueñándote por completo de mi ser… -susurro impregnando su cálido aliento sobre ella - te ame Rin…te ame profundamente… y nunca dejare de hacerlo… –concluyo extasiado con la voz deseosa y la respiración entrecortada adueñándose por completo de los labios de su hembra besándola con frenesí pasión y amor al no sentir resistencia por parte de ella.

Sentir como sus fuertes brazos la envolvían posesivamente fue todo lo que recordó ya que aquel beso la descontrolo completamente…era suave…tierno…sus labios eran ricos al tacto con los suyos…su lengua la recorría con deseo y pasión provocándole escalofríos por toda la piel, el dulce siseo que producía por satisfacción la excitaba e incitaba a corresponderle con mayor exigencia… un calor misterioso la comenzó a invadir lentamente haciéndola sentir febril y deseosa… no quería parar…aun y cuando no recordaba lo que Sesshomaru significaba para su vida pasada… su corazón galopo feroz sobre su pecho al escucharlo decir que el aun la amaba profundamente hasta la última fibra de su ser… ya no podía resistirse un minuto más a sus encantos y a el paso de sus caricias…su cuerpo de mujer la traicionaba entregándose… se había enamorado de el...sin que ella lo previera se había enamorado de aquel hermoso demonio blanco por todos sus detalles, sus gestos… su personalidad varonil y enigmática poco a poco la había conquistado…estaba perdida…

El príncipe gruñía deseoso y con satisfacción pues su hembra le correspondía con igual exigencia…el beso que momentos atrás inicio se comenzó a tornar más apasionado al paso en el que Rin se acostumbraba a su ritmo…esta vez no había resistencia… su hembra estaba correspondiendo con tiernos roces transportándolo de nuevo a aquella noche en la que la amo un sinfín de veces… la extrañaba… anhelaba tenerla a su lado…reclamarla como suya nuevamente y hacerle el amor incontables veces hasta drenar la última gota de energía de su ser.

-Te deseo Rin…-ronroneo el príncipe extasiado y con su mirada perdida en las orbes esmeraldas –Mi cuerpo te necesita…-musito deseoso mientras la levantaba en brazos y continuaba clamando con desesperación y vehemencia sus dulces y carnosos labios –Quiero hacerte el amor en este instante…sentirte mia…

Rin comenzaba a jadear debido a las placenteras sensaciones que despertaban las caricias que le daba el príncipe sobre su cuello –Sesshomaru…-gimió mientras lo abrazaba aferrándose a su espalda con deseo sintiéndose tibia por dentro.

Una esponjosa nube se formo sobre sus pies mientras comenzaban a levitar dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos del gran daiyoukai haciendo que el trayecto fuera corto, una vez dentro el príncipe la coloco sobre el suelo delicadamente pero sin dejar de besarse… el deseo fluía en las venas de ambos, con ansiedad su hembra comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás apegada al posesivo abrazo del mononoke mientras en su trayecto Sesshomaru la devoraba con besos desesperados y cargados de deseo sin meditarlo ambos toparon contra el muro que separaba el dormitorio de la sala de té, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso alguno sus respiraciones eran bastante agitadas y chocaban en sus rostros al estar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro Rin comenzó a aflojar el nudo en el cinturón de Sesshomaru mientras recibía mordiscos apasionados sobre su cuello por parte de su daiyoukai, Sesshomaru la sostenía con fuerza por sus caderas y al sentir sus intenciones comenzó a correr el obi de su cintura inmediatamente para después introducir con suavidad y desesperación sus garras entre los pliegues de la tela para correrlo y desnudarla, quería sentirla… tocar esa sedosa piel que lo volvía loco de deseo.

En todo ese momento ninguno de los abandono su postura ambos podían sentir la adrenalina y la pasión correr por sus venas, Rin ayudo a despojar a el príncipe de su aori mientras recorría sus suaves dedos con ansiedad y deseo sobre sus amplios y musculosos pectorales, el daiyoukai gruño apegándose a ella con un movimiento brusco robándole con desesperación un beso en donde por momentos delineaba con su lengua sus labios a la vez que sus colmillos mordisqueaban su labio inferior mientras deslizaba sus garras nuevamente con ansiedad por su sensual silueta hasta posarlas en sus caderas y levantarla por impulso mientras abandonaba los labios de ella para apoderarse de los suaves botoncillos que coronaban sus rosados senos.

Rin por respuesta gimió con intensidad mientras enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del demonio colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el aroma de su hembra lo estaba enloqueciendo… demandaba ser domada…poseída por un macho fuerte y vigoroso…había soñado tantas veces estar así con ella y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos le resultaba exquisitamente delicioso olfatear su excitación y deseo… lo hacía sentirse absoluto y dueño de su ser… con ternura comenzó a lamerle el cuello dando a su vez mordiscos que hacían que Rin jadeara con mayor desesperación sonoros gemidos que reflejaban su expresión de placer.

El príncipe se despego del muro sosteniéndola con fuerza por los glúteos mientras la apegaba aun mas a su sudoroso cuerpo haciéndole ver que el también la deseaba y estaba ansioso de ella, su robusta virilidad rozaba en su entrepierna haciendo la sensación más placentera, con parsimonia comenzó a avanzar adentrándose hacia el fondo de sus aposentos en donde los esperaba un enorme y extenso futon –No sabes cómo te deseo… -gruño con la voz ronca y entrecortada por la respiración –Eres absolutamente deliciosa…-musito lamiendo con deseo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la recostaba con suavidad sobre el futon y la observaba con su dorada mirada… su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez producto de la pasión y el deseo separándose poco a poco de ella deslizo una de sus garras sobre su sedosa piel desenvolviendo el agarre de sus piernas sobre sus caderas colocando una de ellas sobre el futon y la otra extendiéndola a lo largo con sensualidad junto a él para levantarla un poco hasta tenerla cerca de su boca y lamer con ansiedad y deseo su dedo pulgar.

Rin jadeo contorsionando su espalda hacia atrás –Ahhh… –gimió apretando con fuerza su labio inferior con sus dientes tratando de contener su deseo mientras le devolvía su mirada deseosa dejando ver un leve carmesí sobre sus mejillas, el príncipe la observo deseoso mientras sus instintos demoniacos le exigían poseerla en ese momento.

Con suavidad coloco su pierna sobre el mullido futon y se deslizo entre sus piernas quedando encima de ella piel con piel comenzó a besarla con pasión y a la vez a penetrarla… un dulce y glorioso gemido abandono la garganta de ambos al sentirse unidos nuevamente mientras el príncipe comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre ella tratando de controlar su peso, era excitante escuchar los dulces y sensuales jadeos de su hembra mientras con su lengua lamia sus labios entre besos húmedos llenos de deseo y frenesí.

-Eres mía Rin…-susurraba entre besos el príncipe a su hembra mientras comenzaba a embestirla con mayor ímpetu sobre su intimidad –cada jadeo y suspiro desde ahora me pertenecen… -decía lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja conforme incrementaba la velocidad de su vaivén arrancándole gloriosos gemidos al darle suaves mordiscos con sus afilados colmillos sobre su cuello–Estoy loco de deseo… -gruño con la voz gruesa corrompida por el deseo –y seré un adicto a tu cuerpo… y a tu exquisito aroma…por el resto de tu vida … –susurro apretando el agarre de sus garras en sus caderas.

Sesshomaru…-jadeaba con mayor fervor Rin impregnando su cálido aliento sobre él mientras se aferraba con fuerza con sus brazos a su espalda sintiendo espasmos de placer que cubrían poco a poco todo su ser. Sus rostros reflejaban el placer que sentían en esos momentos en los que se fundían en un solo ser, sus cálidos alientos chocaban al estar tan cerca el uno del otro el agudo olfato de Sesshomaru percibía como lentamente el ambiente a su alrededor comenzaba a impregnarse con la exquisita mezcla de sus aromas enloqueciendo y aturdiendo sus demás sentidos demoniacos…con ansiedad la levanto consigo sentándola encima de él mientras la devoraba con besos apasionados y recorría con deseo su cuerpo, la robusta virilidad del príncipe se enterró en sus entrañas haciendo la sensación más placentera

Esta vez Rin gimió con mayor intensidad levantando el rostro hacia arriba mientras arqueaba su espalda apegando su cuerpo más al de él aferrándose con anhelo a su cuello –Sientes eso..-susurro el príncipe con su voz agitada y mirándola con sus pupilas dilatadas –Me sientes Rin…-musito acariciándola para llamar su atención.

-Ssii…-gimió Rin entreabriendo sus ojos jadeando con mas fervor al sentir como su príncipe le lamia el cuello apegándola más a él… -Te gusta…? Te gusta lo que sientes…?–pregunto deseoso mientras aumentaba su vaivén sintiendo como los sensibles botoncillos de su hembra se endurecían al contacto con su musculoso pecho.

-SSii…-gimió tiernamente adueñándose de su labios mientras mordía con pasión el labio inferior del príncipe –…por favor…no te detengas…Sesshomaru…eso se siente delicioso-jadeaba con la voz cortada presa del estasis.

El príncipe ronroneo suavemente en su oído hundiendo su nariz sobre el cuello de ella mientras sentia como los pliegues de Rin se adherían y apretaban a su robusta virilidad –Te hare mia toda la noche… hasta zacearme por completo de ti…-advirtió el príncipe recostándola nuevamente sobre el futon incrementando la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de placer por parte de ambos incrementaban minuto a minuto, sus cuerpos se encontraban perlados de sudor haciendo más placentera la fricción… ambos estaban cerca del clímax y lo sabían Rin aferraba cada vez con mas fuerza sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sesshomaru mientras que este se apegaba mas a ella silenciado sus alaridos con apasionados besos que les robaban el aliento.

La joven gimio gloriosamente de placer ya sin aliento mientras sentía como un cosquilleo delicioso crecía en su bajo vientre y comenzaba a expandirse por su interior –Ahhh… Sesshomaru…-jadeaba descontrolada aclamando el nombre de su príncipe por lo alto incrementando sus aspavientos mientras de su garganta se escapaba un gran alarido de placer sintiendo los deliciosos espasmos recorrer su vientre y como las cavidades de su vagina succionaban y aprisionaban a el miembro del mononoke, seguida segundos después por el fuerte gruñido del príncipe penetrándola una última vez con una fuerte y profunda estocada derramando en ese instante todo su ser con ella. Los electrizantes espasmos los recorrían como pequeñas corrientes desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su medula…una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a formarse en ambos mientras sentían el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones.

Sesshomaru descendió con ternura hacia el rostro de su hembra para besarla apasionadamente sintiendo como temblaba aun por los efectos del maravilloso clímax al que la arrastro segundos atrás, Rin le correspondió con suaves y dulces roces sintiéndolo aun erecto y dispuesto a seguir –Siempre serás mía Rin… -musito el príncipe entre besos mientras se aferraba a ella posesivamente aun sin salir de su interior –tal vez pienses que esto fue suficiente para mi pero no lo es…-recalco con voz sedosa y seductora mirándola con anhelo y pasión.

La respiración copiosa de ambos aun prevalecía mientras Rin le daba tiernas caricias sobre su rostro, Sesshomaru la miraba a profundidad acariciando sus mejillas mientras daba leves besos a su barbilla y nariz –Te arrepientes…-musito el príncipe observando su semblante sereno y tranquilo.

-No…-susurro con voz dulce Rin mirándolo con anhelo y conservando el carmesí de sus mejillas –jamás me arrepentiría...-el principe sonrió de medio lado al escucharla besándola con anhelo – Te amo Sesshomaru…-musito entre ósculos húmedos –me he enamorado de ti…-confeso mirándolo con ternura…-y quiero ser tuya por siempre…-concluyo dejándose llevar por las caricias del daiyoukai – por siempre…

Aquellas palabras terminaron por lanzarlo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones y sin vacilar un segundo mas se rodo junto a ella sobre el cómodo futon colocándola debajo suyo para comenzar a amarla de nuevo –mi Rin…mi dulce y hermosa Rin…-susurro aclamando con ternura y pasión sus labios mientras su rostro reflejaba entrega, decisión y dominancia…esta vez su bestia interna lo incitaba a sacar sus instintos demoniacos…a poseerla con una pasión descomunal…esa mujer lo volvía completamente loco.

Sin soportarlo un minuto mas la llevo consigo poco a poco con movimientos agiles y algo bruscos hacia el respaldo de la pared y comenzó a levantarla con ansiedad por las caderas mordisqueando su cuello con sus colmillos –Me vuelves loco Rin…tu dulce aroma me narcotiza…-susurro con voz pesada y cargada de deseo una vez que estuvieron ambos recargados contra la pared, sus ojos color oro estaban dilatados y mostraban un brillo indescriptible de lujuria…

Rin se encontraba igual estaba con su respiración agitada mirándolo deseosa y al borde de su resistencia, sus piernas descansaban cada una sobre los costados de las caderas del mononoke –quiero sentirte Sesshomaru…quiero sentirte de nuevo dentro de mi…-susurro delirante mientras el mononoke sucumbía al encanto de sus labios nuevamente mordisqueándolos con ansiedad y leve rudeza abalanzando su peso hacia ella mientras sus garras reafirmaban su agarre y la levantaban solo un poco para que sus intimidades rozaran.

Rin jadeo con mayor intensidad esta vez al sentir la calidez de su robusto miembro rozarle, sus besos se tornaron mas demandantes mordisqueando con mayor fuerza los labios de su príncipe para indicarle que estaba febril…deseosa…

Un fuerte gruñido se escapo de su garganta mientras con su robusta virilidad la penetraba acallando con su recorrido todos aquellos fuertes deseos de fundirse en uno, su hembra gimió con sensualidad mientras su estrechez lo envolvía nuevamente recibiéndolo con calidez…la sensación era exquisita y sin soportarlo mas comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez…

Los glúteos de Rin rebotaban contra la pared debido a los bruscos movimientos que ejercían el uno sobre el otro…sus aspavientos eran mayores conforme el placer los invadía, el mononoke se apoderaba cada vez con mayor exigencia de sus labios mordiéndolos desesperadamente.

-Esto es solo el principio –musito Sesshomaru con la voz jadeante mordisqueando su cuello –Estas exquisitamente sensible –susurro esta vez mirándola con deseo impregnado su cálido aliento sobre su rostro –y no pienso parar hasta que mi olor quede completamente impregnado sobre tu piel…

Rin respondió echando su cabeza hacia atrás abandonándose a sus delicias, su cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso y su príncipe se encargaba de degustarla centímetro a centímetro mientras la embestía con sensualidad y lentitud, las sabanas se encontraban revueltas por la constante danza de los amantes…Rin se sostenía fervientemente de uno de los pilares de la habitación jadeando constantemente, sus uñas se enterraban con fuerza sobre la suave madera siendo apresadas con vehemencia por unas garras que afianzaban su enlace mientras el daiyoukai la embestía con movimientos agiles a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru movía maravillosamente sus caderas sintiendo el choque de los glúteos de su hembra con ellas…la respiración de ambos era copiosa y su mujer estaba por llegar a su clímax…su cabello se apegaba caprichosamente a su cuerpo haciendo que este se impregnara con ese exquisito olor que lo turbaba y lo llenaba de deseo y excitación.

Rin gimió cada vez mas fuerte sintiendo que se derramaría en cualquier minuto, su respiración copiosa se impregnaba sensualmente en su cuello logrando erizarle la piel –Sesshomaru…-jadeo apegándose con vehemencia hacia su torso oloroso.

El príncipe no lo resistió más y afianzando el enlace de sus garras rápidamente en sus caderas hundió su rostro nuevamente en su cuello clavando sus afilados colmillos en la dulce piel de aquella exquisita y extraordinaria mujer.

El clímax la abraso completamente exhalando satisfecha mientras su rostro se contorsionaba del placer sintiendo como algo caliente se adentraba por su cuerpo…el poderoso mononoke apretó con mayor fuerza sus colmillos abriendo sus ojos con determinación mientras la separaba de aquel muro y la hacia acostarse boca abajo.

Una extraña sensación la abrumo nuevamente sintiéndose completamente febril, húmeda y deseosa, su sutil y narcotizarte olor agolpo el fino olfato del daiyoukai quien en respuesta comenzó a moverse sobre ella nuevamente logrando sacarle gemidos enteros de puro y extasiante placer.

El vaivén se torno brusco y salvaje mientras el fuerte y poderoso macho despegaba sus colmillos de ella para tomarla por las caderas e incrementar la profundidad de sus embestidas, la joven princesa gritaba extasiada pidiéndole que se lo hiciera con mayor fuerza y rapidez sintiendo como su interior lo envolvía caprichosamente.

Sesshomaru lamia y mordisqueaba la espalda de su hembra acercándose en ocasiones hasta su rostro haciéndola girar levemente para devorar el sabor de aquellos labios que lo encendían y lo incitaban a seguir devorándola por completo.

Otro sensual jadeo murió en su garganta sintiendo como su hermosa hembra culminaba con otro orgasmo pleno y vibrante…Rin aspiraba constantemente con dificultad tratando de recuperarse sintiendo como su príncipe la volteaba boca arriba y se colocaba con agilidad entre sus piernas para degustar de aquel dulce afrodisiaco.

El roce de su lengua la sacudió completamente sintiendo que su mundo vibraba de pies a cabeza –Sesshomaru…-susurro agarrando con fuerza las sabanas a su lado mientras el príncipe sujetaba con mayor fuerzas sus caderas, su espalda se curveaba cada vez mas conforme los choques eléctricos en su vientre se intensificaban –Mía… –afirmo Sesshomaru torturandola un poco mas mirando de reojo como sus dientes apresaban violentamente su labio inferior por el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

El príncipe la hizo suya como nunca…cubriendo en cada oportunidad con sus labios cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, para entonces aquel enlace termino cuando los tenues rayos del amanecer comenzaron a bañar la habitación, la melena azabache de Rin se esparció rebelde sobre los cojines del futon mientras reposaba exhausta boca arriba con numerosas gotas de sudor cubriéndole el rostro, Sesshomaru descendió segundos después lentamente hasta rozar sus labios impregnándola con su cálido aliento mientras su agitada respiración volvía a la normalidad.

El pecho de ambos se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez con suavidad Rin se giro dándole la espalda a el daiyoukai para dejar que este le abrazara posesivamente mientras los cubría con la sedosa sabana para descansar.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por entre las espesas rendijas de la enorme habitación, la hermosa princesa se encontraba dormida sobre su costado derecho cubriendo su desnudez con una fina sabana de seda color rojo sangre, su larga melena azabache se encontraba esparcida alrededor mientras algunos mechones cubrían con recelo la blanquecina piel de sus hombros, su respiración se profundizo inhalando mas aire con naturalidad mientras se giraba instintivamente hacia atrás encontrando apegado a su espalda al mononoke quien apresaba posesivamente su enlace, las profundas y enigmáticas orbes doradas se abrieron parsimoniosamente mientras aspiraba con exquisitez el aroma que lo cautivaba.

Rin termino por abrir sus ojos enfocándose en detallar aquel estoico rostro, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas con sorpresa sintiendo como el daiyoukai se acercaba olfateándola con recelo dejando algunos suaves mordiscos sobre su cuello y orejas, una suave risa salió de sus labios –S-Sesshomaru –susurro con dificultad riendo por las gráciles cosquillas que sentía cuando el demonio deslizaba su nariz sobre algunos de sus puntos mas sensibles –Que…Que haces…? –cuestiono interesada separándose lo suficiente para mirarle con intensidad.

El demonio no contesto absolutamente nada solo la observo por un rato colocándose encima de ella de un solo movimiento, el corazón de Rin comenzó a latir fervorosamente sintiéndose minúscula y vulnerable ante la enigmática mirada de aquel ser, el ritmo de sus latidos se intensifico cuando el mononoke acorto la distancia entre sus labios apresándolos con vehemencia y ferocidad.

Su cuerpo vibraba al sentirla debajo suyo amoldarse perfectamente a su cuerpo, el contacto ahora se había tornado mas lento y sensual acompañado de suaves mordiscos sobre su labio inferior y húmedas caricias sobre su piel en donde por momentos obligaban a ambos a exhalar profundamente el aire que robaban en cada espacio u oportunidad que tenían, las garras de Sesshomaru pronto viajaron hacia las caderas de la joven levantándola en un impulso mientras la asía hacia su cuerpo sentándola poco a poco sobre sus caderas.

El suave tacto de sus caricias en su pecho la embriago completamente haciéndola curvear su espalda hacia atrás en un estado máximo de placer en donde el demonio aprovecho para abrirse paso dentro de su mujer.

Conforme los días pasaban Rin se sentía cada vez más segura y confiada al lado del príncipe, aquella noche en particular después de haberla poseído en un arranque de celos y cierto instinto de posesión Sesshomaru le pidió a Rin regresar al palacio del oeste para tomar el lugar que siempre le había pertenecido.

-Aun no me siento segura de regresar –aclaro la azabache entre las sabanas mientras una de su manos jugueteaba con algunos mechones plateados que caían a su lado, el mononoke profundizo su mirada oro sobre ella hundiéndose instantáneamente en su cuello para mordisquearlo levemente.

Rin exhalo complacida al sentir aquella sutil caricia –Es el lugar al que perteneces…-musito con voz ronca el demonio trazando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la barbilla mientras sus garras se deslizaban por entre las sabanas y se colocaba rápidamente encima de ella, el demonio blanco le observo en silencio por unos momentos perdiéndose en el profundo color esmeralda que lo hechizaba, la joven por su parte le correspondió sintiendo el calor de su piel al contacto con la suya, su respiración se profundizo revelando lo ansiosa que se sentía por lo que venia.

Sesshomaru acorto la distancia en sus rostros apoderándose instintivamente del sabor de aquellos botones de cerezo que tanto le fascinaban adentrándose instantáneamente en el interior de su mujer, Rin arqueo levemente su cuerpo interrumpiendo por segundos el dulce enlace entre sus labios para exhalar extasiada, el mononoke por su parte inclino su rostro devorando cada tramo de piel a su alcance mientras el movimiento de sus caderas se intensificaba ocasionando que las estocadas fueran mas profundas y constantes.

La madrugada ya estaba bastante avanzada y en su futon Rin descansaba plácidamente entre los brazos del mononoke –Mi Princesa… -susurro una voz en su mente.

El ceño de la joven se frunció al escuchar claramente el eco de aquella voz en su mente –Despierta…-susurro nuevamente la voz en su cabeza, Rin abrió los ojos confundida encontrándose bajo la cálida protección del daiyoukai –Aquí estoy…-escucho removiéndose un poco para levantarse, tomo la yukata que reposaba en uno de los cojincillos de cerca y se dispuso a salir mirando de reojo el lugar en donde aun reposaba el mononoke.

La bruma aun no se disipaba de los alrededores dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar –Por aquí…-susurro nuevamente la voz en su cabeza mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su frente sintiéndose confundida –Que es esta voz… –musito centrando su atención hacia una corriente de aire que dispersaba la neblina hacia una dirección.

-Y eso…-cavilo curiosa mientras su ceño se fruncía y con pasos cortos comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo, el sonido hueco de sus pasos a través de los pasillos del frondoso castillo le inquietaba a sobremanera deteniéndose de repente asaltada por la duda y el miedo… su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa enseñándole nuevamente imágenes desconocidas para ella.

Rin parpadeo en varios intentos volteando hacia sus lados asustada al encontrándose bajo una especie de ilusión…frente a ella una joven de cabellos azabaches como los de ella caminaba dándole la espalda sobre ese mismo pasillo y al doblar en la esquina de aquel angosto pasaje frente a ella, la joven giraba levemente su rostro como si mirase a alguien de soslayo revelándole su identidad… la mirada de Rin entonces se profundizo permaneciendo atenta a lo que su yo del pasado le mostraba…era la entrada a alguna especie de recinto… minutos después nuevamente la imagen de si misma salía por la puerta que atravesó esta vez caminando hacia el lugar en donde ella se encontraba parada disipándose poco a poco al acercarse hacia ella al concluir con su visita devolviéndola repentinamente a su realidad.

Rin parpadeo nuevamente identificando el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba antes de que todo aquello pasara, trago saliva nerviosa reanudando sus temblorosos pasos doblando en la esquina para entrar hacia el angosto pasillo.

Su corazón latía acelerado conforme se acercaba decidida a averiguar que fue todo aquello, los candelabros sobre las paredes ardían como de costumbre solo que esta vez leves ondas de energía cálida la recibían junto a un resplandor dorado que se podía vislumbrar por entre las rendijillas de las enormes puertas que se encontraban frente a ella –Eso es…-susurro nuevamente la voz en su cabeza logrando inspirarle mayor confianza sobre sus pasos –No debes temer…

Finalmente llego situándose frente a las manijas de las enormes puertas dudando en si debía continuar o no, miro de reojo la puerta nuevamente cerrando sus manos en un puño y con coraje y valor abrió impulsivamente el recinto sorprendiéndose por lo que encontró frente a ella.

-Es…-cavilo desubicada –una…katana…-susurro descubriendo como en el interior se encontraba una preciosa katana levitando sobre lo que parecía ser una extensa lagunilla a su alrededor, los ojos de la joven buscaron por los alrededores del área buscando algún puentecillo o medio por el cual cruzar pero no había absolutamente nada.

Aun dudosa Rin inclino su rostro indecisa retrocediendo sobre sus pasos mientras se decidía a abandonar definitivamente aquel recinto pero entonces algo en su interior comenzó a arder, una cálida energía comenzó a invadirla lentamente conforme la katana comenzaba a emitir un brillo cada vez mas radiante llamando indudablemente su atención, su rostro comenzó a levantarse poco a poco en su dirección mientras sus ojos se abrían poco a poco cambiando sutilmente de color.

Su mirada entonces se entorno sintiéndose atraída hacia aquel extraño artefacto, avanzando con determinación y lentitud hacia el centro del lugar sintiendo como de un momento a otro sus pies quedaban descalzos conforme el primer pie tocaba la cálida superficie de agua seguido del otro, contrario a lo que ella hubiese creído sus pies no se hundieron sobre la misteriosa lagunilla que existía sobre el piso del recinto, la katana comenzó a pulsar llamándola en silencio.

Con parsimonia sus piernas comenzaron moverse nuevamente avanzado con gracia sobre ella y con cada paso dado numerosos recuerdos acudían uno tras otro devolviéndole poco a poco lo que permanecía dormido en su subconsciente –Recuerda…-musito la voz con gravedad mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba y los ojos de Rin se llenaban de lagrimas recordando la separación involuntaria con su familia y la discusión con el mononoke –Es hora de que recuerdes tu pasado y quien eres legitima portadora…-señalo la voz grave resplandeciendo con mayor fuerza una vez que la joven estuvo frente a esta.

La mano derecha entonces se movió por inercia dispuesta a tomarle por la empuñadora y sin duda sobre su mente la sujeto liberando una poderosa cantidad de energía dorada en el acto. El estruendo en el recinto resonó por todo el castillo despertando la atención de todos.

Una poderosa aura la cubrió mientras el brillo en sus ojos regresaba sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba regresándola a la realidad, aturdida retrocedió algunos pasos bruscamente sobre su lugar levantando su mirada hacia el techo del recinto recordando de golpe uno a uno los sucesos que le acontecieron asustándola… hasta visualizar en su mente los mas recientes, un profundo dolor se instalo sobre su cabeza mientras desorientaba caía hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas.

El reflejo en el agua le hizo volver en si confirmando que aun estaba en el castillo, ahora todo estaba claro…sin embargo algo la turbo a sobremanera… Sesshomaru había aparecido en el castillo y le habían engañado al no contarle sobre su pasado. De sus ojos comenzaron a emanar leves llamas mientras su katana se transformaba en arco y esta se levantaba decidida para salir del lugar.

-Donde esta Rin –demando el daiyoukai al no sentir su presencia por el castillo.

-No lo sabemos mi señor –aclaro una de las sirvientas del lugar –Chiro-sama y Hoshi-sama han acudido al templo de la sagrada katana…

El mononoke solo afilo su mirada hacia el lugar avanzando con prisa marcada en sus pasos –Espere por favor mi señor! –suplico la joven sirvienta –El paso esta prohibido para cualquier ente que no sea el portador! –sin embargo al daiyoukai poco le importo su instinto le decía que Rin se encontraba por allá.

-Hoshi-sama –musito de repente la anciana al darle alcance al monje quien observaba incrédulo la enorme cantidad de energía sobre natural que se percibía por los alrededores de la entrada al recinto –No lo se Chiro…pero estoy seguro que Rin esta involucrada en esto.

Confundida la anciana miro por entre la neblina que cubría algunas partes del lugar buscando una silueta familiar, el monje revisaba con nerviosismo el lugar ya que el aura con la que estaba impregnada el ambiente no era para nada neutra…por el contrario parecía hostil…

El sonido hueco de la cuerda tensada del arco entonces lo alerto abriendo sus ojos como instinto por lo que venia –Abajo Chiro-sama! –exclamo el monje empujando a la anciana sintiendo un profundo dolor sobre su hombro izquierdo se extendía y un escaso brillo de luz se apagaba en el aire.

-Pero…si es…una flecha…-musito de repente la anciana incrédula a lo que sus ojos detallaban volviendo rápidamente su atención hacia enfrente nuevamente.

-E-Es…ella…-susurro el monje con dificultad mientras inhalaba aire con pesadez.

La figura de Rin sosteniendo el arco tensado junto a una flecha finalmente apareció por entre la espesa bruma frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos en el acto la anciana se interpuso entre la joven y el monje anticipando lo que la princesa trataría de hacer.

-Apártate Chiro –espeto Rin tensando con mayor fuerza la flecha en su arco mientras apuntaba hacia el corazón del monje.

-No Rin! No lo hagas! –suplico la anciana mientras cubría con su cuerpo al joven monje.

-Es lo que se merece! –exclamo molesta envolviendo con un aura destructora la flecha –Apártate o tendrás su mismo destino!

Sesshomaru avanzo atento por entre los escombros reconociendo el aura que rodeaba el ambiente –Este youki es…-cavilo endureciendo su semblante.

La anciana no movió ni un ápice observando con horror como la joven frente a ella se preparaba para liberar su ataque, sus ojos temblaban expectantes mientras la joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima y entonces algo extraño sucedió Rin de un momento a otro centro su atención hacia enfrente frunciendo con mayor molestia el ceño cambiando la dirección de su blanco.

En su cinturón Bakusaiga y Tenseiga pulsaron alertando al daiyoukai de un peligro que en ese mismo instante se visualizo cuando un resplandor violáceo salió disparado a una majestuosa velocidad hacia el incrustándose sobre su hombro izquierdo mononoke sin dudar. El impacto fue tal que logro empujarlo lo suficientemente lejos para desorientarlo por segundos.

El daiyoukai esta vez trato de tomar la empuñadura de alguna de sus espadas pero se vio imposibilitado por un segundo destello que choco sobre su muñeca expulsando lejos de su alcance a Bakusaiga y Tenseiga… dejándole a su paso una herida profunda de cuidado y fue entonces que la visualizo… sobre el grueso pasto se encontraba incrustada una larga flecha que emanaba una leve estela de energía.

Su mirada color oro regreso expectante hacia enfrente encontrándose con la silueta de la joven que tanto ansiaba ver tensando una nueva flecha sobre el arco –Sorprendido Sesshomaru –espeto con frialdad en sus palabras la joven afilando su mirada.

La mirada del daiyoukai claramente reflejaba desconcierto –No tendrías por qué estarlo…sabias que esto pasaría…-musito Rin con desprecio disparando la tercer flecha en su contra, el demonio blanco trato de desviarla utilizando su cenefa venenosa para defenderse pero fue inútil incrustándolo con su fuerza sobre uno de los arboles que yacían detrás del demonio –Es inútil –señalo Rin secamente colocando una nueva flecha sobre la cuerda el arco.

-Te permití una vez jugar con mi corazón y con alevosía te atreviste a mancillarlo nuevamente aprovechándote de mi falta de memoria –musito cruelmente la joven dejando que la rabia le controlara.

Chiro corría desesperada sobre los pasillos en busca de la habitación del pequeño cachorro, el joven monje le había advertido que la Rin que habían visto momentos atrás estaba siendo dominada por el rencor y el odio y eso solo la orillaría a cometer actos de los que después se arrepentiría si no la hacían volver en si para recuperar el control.

La anciana sabia que era un riesgo pero confiaba en que lo único que en esos momentos la despertaría de aquel trance seria su cachorro –Date prisa Chiro –cavilo el monje observando desde el suelo como la joven apuntaba terminante con su flecha hacia el pecho del daiyoukai.

Los presurosos pasos de la anciana resonaban mientras cargaba con cuidado un bulto de sabanas entre sus brazos.

-Ya no lo harás jamás –señalo Rin autoritaria y carente de emociones tensando con fuerza desmedida la flecha.

Sesshomaru por su parte le miraba expectante al no poder moverse de su lugar por el conjuro que tenia la flecha incrustada en su hombro izquierdo –No lo haga mi señora! –exclamo el monje desde su lugar reflejando desesperación en su voz –Por favor! Dese cuenta de lo que esta apunto de hacer! –señalo con dolor el joven incorporándose en su sitio y sujetando con cuidado su herida.

Rin le miro de soslayo sin mover un ápice de su postura –La Rin que yo conozco no querría hacerlo! –antepuso con coraje el monje notando como Chiro arribaba al lugar con el cachorro en brazos.

La joven devolvía su fría mirada hacia enfrente nuevamente reparando en la presencia de la anciana ahora, pero había algo mas esta vez…el ceño en su frente entonces fue desapareciendo lentamente al escuchar algunos ronroneos que provenían de entre el bulto de sabanas que esta cargaba en sus brazos.

Sabiendo que tenia su atención Chiro comenzó a caminar hacia ella adentrándose hasta lograr situarse a un lado del demonio blanco –Reacciona Rin…por favor…-susurro la anciana desesperada mostrándole al cachorro.

El semblante de enojo en el rostro de Rin comenzó a desaparecer regresando poco a poco el color verde de sus ojos -Daisuke…-cavilo Rin detallando lentamente los rasgos de su cachorro…el pequeño por su parte le devolvió el gesto expectante a lo que su madre hacia.

-La Rin que yo conocí no deseaba hacer esto –señalo Chiro con lagrimas sosteniendo firmemente al cachorro.

La joven confundida retomo sus movimientos tensando nuevamente la flecha mientras su mente deambulaba de un recuerdo al otro –Ella amaba demasiado al padre de su cachorro como para hacerle esto…-susurro con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que esta le escuchara.

Los recuerdos en su mente por fin afloraron cerrando sus ojos con derrota, sus manos temblaron deshaciendo la postura que sostenía al arco y la flecha desvaneciéndose estos en instantes.

Las lagrimas pronto abandonaron sus parpados cerrados abriendo sus ojos con serenidad, con una seña muda la flecha que se encontraba sosteniendo al mononoke por el hombro izquierdo se desvaneció liberándolo de su prisión.

La joven avanzo con serenidad hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su cachorro y lo tomo entre sus brazos dándole la espalda al demonio entonces, miro los profundos ojos color oro de su pequeño y sin deambular comenzó a avanzar sintiendo como una cálida llovizna comenzaba a cubrir el lugar –Quiero que te vallas Sesshomaru -solicito con voz fría Rin deteniendo sus pasos para mirarle de soslayo por ultima vez con una mezcla de resentimiento y dolor en sus orbes esmeraldas –Vete y no vuelvas mas –ordeno retomando el ritmo en sus pasos mientras su silueta desaparecía del lugar.

Chiro suspiro con melancolía observando como la joven se alejaba dolida con el cachorro entre sus brazos y el demonio blanco solo apretaba sus puños y le miraba alejarse, pronto una energía blanquecina comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo transformándose en cuestión de segundos en un haz de luz blanca para abandonaba el lugar.

**Bien...me despido...debo admitir que este fue jodidamente dificil! Y para decir la palabra "j" es porque asi lo fue para mi...es algo dificil hacer que dañen al sexy bomboncito pero algunas me pidieron que le diera un escarmiento porq se lo merecia U_U sera? En fin... las dejo para ver si se animan a liquidarme con sus comentarios ya se para bien o para mal...ya tenia un canijo siglo que no actualizaba asi que destrocenme viva! jejejejeje**

**Oh! lo olvidaba para aquellas que ya le perdieron el hilo les recuerdo que ya solo queda 1 CAPITULO MAS! Y Se corta definitivamente el ultimo trazo de tela para esta historia...Como terminara? Ya lo veran! Y si quieren agregarle sal y mas pimienta ya saben que con sus reviews se escucha muy fuerte jejejejejeje... LAS QUIERO MIS CORAZON SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO!**


End file.
